Delivered
by firstsong1
Summary: On Hold Due to Injuries/RL Issues. Will be finished ASAP. Bella finds a new path to the Cullens, and to Jasper. Will their involvement lead to tragedy or will they end up saving each other? Bella/Jasper with the rest of the Cullens joining later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – AU. Bella/Jasper. Bella finds a new way to the Cullens and to Jasper. The rest of the Cullens will join the story in later chapters.**

**The first 4-5 chapters are mostly dialogue and I'll admit that I'm not completely happy with them. I plan on rewriting some of it once I finish the story. That being said, if you give the story and chance and get through the first 5 chapters the story takes off from there. Either way, thanks for stopping by!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property  
of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of  
the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or  
producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Delivered Chapter 1**

* * *

I was almost to Peter and Charlotte's and I was looking forward to the visit ahead. I hadn't seen the pair for more than two years, and was always surprised by how much I truly missed them. I suppose our closeness was a result of the way we'd bonded, and that bond was created during a stressful time in both our lives. In fact, I owed them both my life. Peter especially. If he hadn't come back for me while I was still with Maria, I don't know how much longer I could have held on.

One thing I knew was important during my visit was to make sure I hunted often. I couldn't blame Peter or Charlotte for their choice to continue feeding off humans. After all, that was our nature.

Of the three of us, I was the strange one. However, I had come to depend on my family and knew the bonds we had created had a great deal to do with only hunting animals. It allowed us to look past the constant fight, and learn to love.

Peter and Charlotte's relationship was unique among nomads. They were able to bond while trying to escape Maria's clutches and it had created quite a strong love. And although they were human drinkers, they were compassionate.

Despite this, I knew that I would need to hunt regularly to ensure I wasn't tempted into joining them. In the back of my mind I was fairly sure that they would never allow me to compromise myself and what I had built by 'slipping', but I wasn't going to take a chance.

I was just coming over the ridge and could see the lights from their house reflecting off the snow. I loved this part of the country, and it had been a long time since I'd been in Montana.

Peter seemed to genuinely enjoy the life of a nomad, but as they had several homes across the country, they would often stay extended periods of time in one location. I think if Charlotte had her way, they would pick one or two homes to split their time between and give up the nomad life for good. But, when it came down to it she was happy as long as she was with Peter.

What a lucky bastard!

I really don't know if I will ever find someone like that to spend my life with. I have tried telling myself that I am fine with the way things are. But if I am totally honest I'd have to admit that I longed for the types of relationships several people in my family had found.

I've been with female vampires, but nothing ever seems to work out. The closest I got had been with Alice. Once she found me, and we had made our way to the Cullen's, we had tried having a go at being 'together'. Although we were very happy together, it didn't take long for us to realize that we were happier as best friends than as lovers.

From time to time Alice would hint that she had seen me with someone special in one of her visions. She wouldn't elaborate though, and I had given up trying to get information from her.

"It will be much better for us to allow the future to become the present the way it's intended to", Alice would say. "If I tell you too much, Jasper, you might do something that messes it up."

I know Alice is right, but damn is it hard to wait.

I don't know if I will ever find a love like Esme and Carlisle, or a passion like Emmett and Rosalie, my adoptive parents and siblings. Edward and Alice were still 'looking' as well, and at least I know that I have my family either way.

Walking down the ridge I was harshly pulled from my thoughts and stopped in my tracks. What I was surprised by was a scent I was not expecting to encounter this far from any town.

Human!

Lifting my nose and slowly scanning from one side of the horizon to the other I tried to pinpoint where this obviously lost person could be. I cringed at the thought that I might be interrupting 'dinner'.

While I understood the lifestyle, could I really just sit back and let some poor unsuspecting soul lose their life to Peter and Charlotte? No. I don't think I could. There was also the problem of knowing that if human blood was spilled this close to me, I didn't think I'd be able to resist.

I picked up my pace considerably and headed toward the strong human scent. My feet were moving so quickly I wasn't even leaving tracks in the snow. It was leading me directly to Peter and Charlotte's house.

As I grew closer I slowed down in order to plan my next move. What would I do? Snatch this person and make a run for it? Maybe plead my case and beg for them to be spared? And what would I say?

"Hey Peter; Hey Charlotte. I know I'm dropping in for a visit in YOUR home, and that you are only doing what a Vampire is SUPPOSED to do, but would you mind stepping away from the 'meal'? How about a nice Mountain Goat instead?"

Yeah right. This should be fun.

Coming out from a patch of trees I entered the meadow where the house was located. And if I was startled before I was downright shocked to my very core at the sight before me now.

'What could she be thinking? WHAT is she DOING?' My thoughts were racing.

There, walking up the front path to Peter and Charlotte's front door was a girl.

A human girl.

Of all the places to stop for directions, she had to stop here. She must have an unlucky streak straight from the depths of hell! The girl was getting closer to the door; I'm sure having no clue what awaited her on the other side.

She hadn't noticed me, so I quickly made my way over to her, hoping I could stop her.

I was tempted to just grab her and run, but I knew she would react badly. Crossing my fingers that I could redirect her and not frighten her to death, I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss".

She jumped a good foot in the air, letting out a terrified squeak and completely lost her balance.

I steadied her so she wouldn't fall (all we need is for blood to be spilt at this point!) and she looked up at me with wide eyes. I stared back at her, feeling some sort of pull toward this stranger that I couldn't identify.

"Who are you?" she managed to asked.

"I think the more pertinent question is, what are _you_ doing here? Are you lost?" I was trying to keep my voice even as not to scare her even more, but I failed miserably.

"No, I'm not lost. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. Again, WHO ARE YOU?" she asked as her voice grew louder with each word.

I kept my hand on her shoulder and sent a wave of calm to help her relax. I could only hope that I could do the same for myself.

"My name is Jasper. I'm here to visit some friends of mine, but Miss, you don't realize what you are doing! This is not the place for you. Please, let me take you wherever you are trying to go."

I was pleading with her to leave, and trying not to scare her with my urgency. I was drawn to her and now that I'd spoken to her I wasn't able to abandon her. Where I would have been more familiar with wanting to take her as a meal, for some reason I wanted to protect her.

I was warring with myself on what to do and I knew she would never agree to go with me if she thought I would hurt her. And to be honest, I didn't fully understand why I cared so much. She was only a human. But there was something about her, though I didn't even know her name, that made me to keep her safe.

I was taking too much time to decide on a course of action, and now I quickly realized that I was too late.

I bristled as I heard the door open behind me.

My hand was still on the girl's shoulder so I took my chance and quickly moved her behind me. This would not stop Peter or Charlotte from knowing she was there, but maybe I could shield her long enough to beg them to let her be. They weren't unreasonable; I only prayed they weren't thirsty.

"Hello, Peter."

"Jasper! It's good to see you Brother, but what on earth are you doing?"

"Peter, please. I don't know who she is or why she's here, but please let me take her back to the town. She must have been lost, and although I completely understand your way of life I just can't bear for this to happen."

Peter raised an eyebrow as he studied the scene before him. Taking a step forward he started to reach around me. I stiffened and moved with him to keep the girl behind me.

I was paying so much attention to every move Peter made that I didn't realize the girl had sidestepped away from her location behind my back. I reached out to move her back to safety, but Peter anticipated this and was too quick for me.

And then it all happened so fast.

It felt like my dead heart jumped in my chest as Peter snatched the girl and brought her to him.

I lunged at him, thinking I could knock him back, grab the girl and get the 'hell outta Dodge'.

I was just about to make contact when something crashed into me and I found myself being thrown into the snow.

"What the fuck, Charlotte! Don't let him do this! Please!" I was begging like my own life depended on it. I hardly recognized myself. Truly, where was this coming from? Wouldn't Carlisle be proud.

Charlotte had knocked me straight onto my ass and had taken a defensive stance in front of Peter and the girl. And…she was smiling?! That's just evil!

"What the hell is going on?" I looked around Charlotte and found two more mischievous grins smiling back at me.

"So Jasper, I see you've met Bella."

Charlotte said this with complete calm while I warily stood up. I haven't been this confused for a very long time.

"What the hell is going on?" I said again, practically screaming at them. Keeping the anger out of my voice was no longer a concern. I wanted answers and I wanted them yesterday.

"Jasper, why don't you come inside and we will explain. I promise you that no harm will come to Bella." Peter said this to me with a smug smile and for a split second I thought I might like to smack it off his face.

Charlotte must have noticed that I was still feeling defensive and a bit uncomfortable.

"Please, Jasper. Let's go inside so we can explain and we can start our visit with you over. You can't know how happy we are to see you. We've missed you so much."

Seeing and hearing the sincerity with which Charlotte spoke, I followed the three of them into the house. However, I was still keeping my distance. I still didn't know what the hell was going on. What was this, 'Vampire's Funniest Home Videos' or something? Whatever it is, it's damn messed up.

Charlotte sat down on the long couch in the living room, and Peter sat next to her with Bella still in his arms. I didn't realize until now that she was quite pretty. Not in a 'made up' sort of way, but there was something about her.

At the same moment I noticed her looks, I also noticed something else. The burn in the back of my throat was now jumping to the forefront of my brain.

'Don't even go there, Jasper', I told myself. What, you're going to go from trying to save her life to taking it for yourself? Now THAT'S messed up, man!

I took a deep breath, and although I could smell more of her intoxicating scent by doing this, it also helped clear my head.

Of course I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Jasper, stop looking so pissed. If Charlotte and I would have known when you were coming, we would have warned you about Bella."

"Besides…" Charlotte added, "It was way too cute how you went all Hero Protector with her."

Both Charlotte and Bella giggled and Peter just looked smug again. "I had a feeling you two would get along, Jasper. You know we are just giving you shit, brother. Chill out and let us explain. Hell, I thought you'd be proud of Charlotte and me with our little Human friend here."

Another round of giggles started, but I ignored them. What the hell had he just said?

"Peter, you say 'Human' friend like she knows that you aren't. Are you seriously going to tell me that she knows what you are, and is sitting there in your arms like you're no more dangerous than Mother fucking Goose?"

Peter laughed loudly. "Now you're getting it, my friend! How about you use some of that calm juice on yourself and let us tell you about Bella here."

I scowled at them, but stayed quiet hoping that I would finally get information to explain this joke of a situation.

"So, like we already told you, this is Bella. And yes, Bella knows that we are Vampires."

I was shocked, and the look on my face showed it. My eyes shot down to Bella's and what I saw there was even more shocking, as were the feelings coming off of her. She was totally comfortable and feeling unconditional love and acceptance.

I also couldn't help but notice the shy smile playing across her lips. Bella unconsciously ran her tongue across them, and she opened her mouth to speak for the first time since Peter had opened the door.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper"

I was watching her lips move as she talked and realized after several seconds that everyone was waiting for me to respond.

"Uh, you too Bella. Sorry about earlier. I thought you were in danger, and I still don't really understand why you are here or what is going on."

"Jasper" Charlotte started again, "We met Bella while we were making our way through Phoenix. That was about 2 years ago now. Peter and I had been looking for a good place to hunt and heard screaming coming from an alleyway."

We all noticed as Bella became tense and locked her eyes with the ground. I sent her another wave of calm, and added a burst of security.

Bella looked up at me. "Is that you Jasper? Peter and Charlotte told me about your gift."

I nodded.

"Thank you. I still have a hard time hearing this story", Bella sniffed a little but was looking more comfortable. "Please continue, Charlotte. I want him to hear how all this happened."

Charlotte reached over and gave Bella's shoulder a gentle squeeze and I saw Peter's arms tighten around her just a bit. I was really amazed with how close they seemed.

"Are you sure, Bella? We can always finish the story after you go to bed if you'd prefer. I don't want to hurt you by telling this story, but Jasper does need to hear it now that he's here."

"Thanks Peter. Yes, it's fine. Jasper will help me through it, right?"

Bella was looking up at me through her eyelashes and for the second time that night I felt like I could feel my cold heart stir.

How could I turn down a request like that? "Of course I will help. I'm sorry this is so hard for you to hear again, and I'm touched that you are allowing the story to be shared with me. If it gets too hard, please tell us. We can always continue tomorrow once you've rested."

"I'm fine, really" Bella responded, "The uncomfortable parts of the story aren't very long."

She smiled reassuringly at me, and I couldn't help but return it as Charlotte continued the story of how they met.

"So where were we?" Charlotte asked herself, "Oh right, we heard a commotion coming from an alley and made our way over to check it out. With the way we hunt, this was just the type of thing we listened for, but what we saw broke our hearts."

She choked back a small sob, and I realized that these memories were hard for all of them. I pushed the calm I had been sending Bella out to the whole room and both Peter and Charlotte nodded their heads in thanks.

Peter picked up the story, "We walked into the alley and found a truly horrifying scene. There were four men surrounding one of the smallest girls I'd ever laid eyes on. She had been beaten and was laying broken on the ground, huddled into a corner. It was Bella. She was whimpering and pleading with them to spare her, and they all laughed like it was nothing more than a game to them.

"Charlotte and I would normally have taken down the men and left the victim after making sure someone was around to help. This time it was different. There was something about her. She was so broken but so strong at the same time. I could feel her spirit and I didn't want to chance her life by leaving her in the alley alone."

I continued to listen, absorbing every detail. I have to admit that I was fascinated by the three of them so comfortable with each other.

Charlotte picked the story up from here, "After we disposed of the men, we decided to take Bella with us. It turns out this was a good decision. We thought she was unconscious and didn't bother being discreet with how we dealt with those pigs. However, Bella was awake, alert and watched the whole thing. I was concerned with her mental health after seeing something like that, but Peter insisted she was stronger than I thought.

"After some discussion we decided to take Bella home with us. Even though she was bleeding in some areas, we quickly realized that there was no way we were going to hurt her. It pissed Peter right the hell off when he realized she was hoping we were there to finish her off. She had given up, and thought death had come for her."

"And really," Peter said, "Who could blame her for feeling that way after watching what we did to those assholes? It turns out she had been living on the streets for a few months, and although the attack we witnessed had been the worst, there had been other similar instances. We explained that we weren't going to hurt her, and once she started believing us, the three of us began to bond."

Bella cleared her throat and asked, "Do you mind if I tell it from here, Peter?"

He smiled sweetly at her as she shifted onto the couch beside him. Peter looked at her as if she'd hung the moon. I'd never seen this side of my friends before.

Bella took in a deep breath and seemed to steal herself to finish the story.

"I watched them kill those bastards in the alley, and although I was so thankful for what they had done there was no denying what Peter and Charlotte were. I mean, I watched them break those guys' necks and at first I thought Charlotte was kissing one of them. I practically wretched from that alone and was almost relieved when I realized she was actually drinking their blood.

"I resigned myself to the fact that maybe this would be the easier way to go. It looked much faster and much less painful than what I had been expecting, so in truth I had welcomed my death and I was relieved. I was tired of hurting and I was tired of being alone."

I sucked in a loud breath at this statement and found myself fighting to keep my composure. There were so many emotions swirling around the room, and combined with my strange need to protect this girl it was almost too much to take.

"It's alright, Jasper." Bella smiled reassuringly up at me. "As you can see, that didn't happen. After Peter and Charlotte explained things to me, they gave me a place to stay while I healed. We became quite close, and to make a long story not as long, I've been here ever since."

"Wow," was the only word I could get out. All the air had left my body and I was still a bit overwhelmed by the strong emotions that accompanied this story.

"Bella, can I ask you a few questions? I don't want to offend any one but I am curious about a few things." I had to work to keep my voice even.

"Sure, Jasper! Please, feel free to ask me anything at all. I'm stronger than I look." Bella said while winking at me.

Damn! Did she really just wink at me?


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

**Delivered  
**

**Chapter 2**

We had finally explained how I had come to live with Peter and Charlotte and Jasper looked stunned.

"Wow" was all he said at first, and he looked overwhelmed. I would imagine that being an empath would be tough during a conversation like the one we just had. I hate reliving that night, or even those few months of my life. I can't honestly say that I 'liked' having Jasper manipulate my emotions, but it certainly helped me get through 'The Story' without collapsing. His was a very useful talent!

'The Story' was rarely discussed as it was extremely emotional for all of us. And it was those emotions - sadness, fear and loss that I could feel bubbling just under the surface. I was not looking forward to having the calming influence that Jasper was sending me cut off.

'Stop it!' I told myself. This is getting ridiculous! It has been two years and I am perfectly safe now. Still, it's hard not to let myself get pulled back into the atmosphere of those few months on the street.

I was really starting to get frustrated with myself when Jasper's smooth voice broke the silence.

"Bella, can I ask you a few questions? I don't want to offend any one but I am curious about a few things." I noticed that he had wiped the overwhelmed look from his face, almost like a mask.

I could feel myself being pulled in by his deep voice. I loved the hint of a southern accent that rolled off his tongue.

"Sure, Jasper!" I told him. "Please, feel free to ask me anything at all. I'm stronger than I look!"

And I couldn't help it, I winked at him. WINKED at him! It felt so natural to tease him this way. I looked up at him and saw a flash of surprise cross his face before he once again wiped the emotion from his face. 'I must finally be going crazy', I thought.

"Well…" Jasper started, "I am curious about how you are all able to live here together. How Peter and Charlotte are so damn comfortable with you, Bella. And also, how is it that you seem to be so comfortable with them, even knowing, like you do, that they live off the blood of fucking humans? Does it not affect you at all?"

I instantly heard a soft growl and darted my head in Peter's direction. He was glaring daggers at Jasper.

"You need to watch what and how you ask her questions, you Shit! Being an empath I am sure you can feel how hard this conversation has been on Bella. She hides it well, but you of all people…"

"I am sorry Peter. You are right." Jasper turned towards me, sliding off the couch onto one knee and carefully took one of my hands in his. His face softened as he looked up at me.

"Bella, please forgive me for being so forward and so horribly rude. I should have known better after feeling the emotions that have been coming from you since I got here. I am sincerely sorry that I allowed my curiosity and surprise to overrule my normally better behavior. I hope you can understand that this has all been a little bit of a shock."

Peter must have approved of Jasper's apology as I finally heard the low rumble in his chest come to a stop. However, he still looked like he was ready to jump off the couch and throttle Jasper if he didn't watch what he said. I still wasn't used to being cared for like this, but it made me feel so protected.

Charlotte moved a bit closer to her mate, and narrowed her eyes at Jasper with a warning look. "We understand you have a lot of questions Jasper and that you have had a bit of a shock, but we are both very protective of Bella. This is her home as much as it is ours. We love you both, but go easy or you'll answer to me!"

Jasper nodded his head towards Charlotte in understanding, and then finally let his eyes come back to meet mine.

"Bella, are you feeling up to continuing this conversation tonight, or would you like to wait until morning?"

"Really you guys, I'm fine." I assured them. "Jasper, I will let Peter and Charlotte answer the question you asked about how they can be so comfortable with me. I will answer the question that was directed at me but, I am sure you will have a lot more once I'm done. How about we get these out of the way, as they are fairly important, and then we can talk more in the morning after I've slept? I am only human after all!" I smiled at him, hoping to lighten the mood and assure everyone that I was not offended.

Jasper nodded in agreement and I watched as some of his blond hair fell over one of his golden eyes. As he swept the hair out of the way, and took his place back on the opposite couch, I answered the question that might be hard for some people to understand. Hell, it was hard for me to understand sometimes!

"Of course I am affected in some way by Peter's and Charlotte's diet." I started. "But Jasper, how can I judge them for something that is so natural for them? Something they were created to do? It would be like them getting pissed at me for taking a piss! How much sense does that make?"

Jasper snorted out a laugh. "See, this is exactly what I mean, Bella! Of course I don't judge them for doing what is only natural for a Vampire to do. But the big difference here is that I AM a Vampire. How is it that you, a human could be 'OK' with it? What happens if you get cut and bleed? Most humans naturally keep far away from us, but here you sit as comfortable as can be. Most humans would be horrified by what we are. Horrified with the amount of death I have caused."

I don't even think that Jasper realized he had referred to himself during that last rant, and as I could feel he was getting stressed again I decided to intervene before Peter or Charlotte beat me to it.

"Jasper, stop! Let me ask you something. Has anyone ever saved your life? Sacrificed everything, put everything on the line all for you?"

He glanced quickly between Peter and Charlotte, looked back at the floor and softly answered my question.

"Yes."

And there was so much emotion in that one word that I had to stop myself from pulling him to my chest and comforting him. But I had to make him see my side of this.

"Then you understand." I continued, "Jasper, Peter and Charlotte risked everything to take me in. I was homeless, underage, HUMAN and completely messed up in so many ways. They trusted me with their most sacred secrets. Things they could be killed for. Trusting them, being comfortable with them, well it just happens when so much is given so selflessly. This is the first time in a very long time that I have felt accepted unconditionally. How can I not return the favor?

Do you know how they hunt, Jasper? I mean, really know?"

I could tell he had started to answer with a smart ass reply, but thought better of it and just shook his head.

"They are compassionate, Jasper."

"…I know they are" he interrupted.

"Please, let me finish Jasper. There are Vampires out there who use their strength to terrorize people and enjoy the sadistic side of the hunt. Laugh off the kill. Peter and Charlotte are very selective with whom they feed off of, and they don't have to be. They choose to do this, even though it means that it takes longer and isn't always as satisfying.

They take the time to scout out people that are already close to dying, almost mercy killing. Or they stop criminals from committing violent crimes. Like with me." I added so quietly I was sure they would only hear me because of what they were.

"Jasper, I can't hate them for doing the exact thing that saved my life. They don't like it any better than I do, but it is who they are. I know that you have chosen to stay away from human blood, but that isn't for everyone." I was starting to get a bit heated, and felt a fresh wave of calm cover me.

I still wasn't sure I liked the emotional manipulation, but I think that in the current situation it was best to allow it. I took a few deep breaths, feeling the full strength of Jasper's power wash over me. I started to relax and finally looked over to Peter and Charlotte.

They looked like they would cry if that were possible. "Thank you, Bella" Charlotte said with her burgundy eyes glistening brightly. "We love you, too."

Peter didn't say anything, but the same emotion showed in his face and he leaned over to give me a comforting hug. "She's something else, isn't she Jasper?"

My brown eyes met his gold ones and we were both quiet for a few long seconds. "Yes, Peter she is definitely something else."

-----------------------------------

**I am so stoked that so many people read my first chapter. I hope I can live up to your expectations though! Please, if you feel I need work on something or have any suggestions I would love to hear about it.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story and THANK YOU for my first reviews! Woo Hoo! **

**-Jules**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

**  
**

**Chapter 3**

Peter didn't say anything, but the emotions coming off of him mirrored Charlotte's as he gave Bella a hug. "She's something else, isn't she Jasper?"

"Yes, Peter she is definitely something else."

As I agreed with Peter, I was gazing into Bella's striking brown eyes. She blushed a deep shade of red and I was completely mesmerized as I watched the blood rush to her face.

'How can someone so pale turn so red?' I thought to myself as I struggled to stop staring at her so openly. My earlier impression of her looks was far off base. She was stunning. Never would I imagine that such a small human girl would have the balls to stand up for two vampires like that. Let alone defend them to another vampire!

"Ah Hem" Peter cleared his throat, finally succeeding in pulling me from Bella's deep eyes. At this point I would have blushed if I had been able. I glanced back at her face as she smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm sorry that conversation got so intense, Jasper." I wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but before I could tell her it wasn't needed Charlotte started to speak.

"As far as your question with how Peter and I are able to live so comfortably with Bella, Jasper, it wasn't always quite this easy but hurting her has never crossed my mind." Charlotte explained.

"Something happened in that alley, and as we helped her heal and she learned to trust us, being close to each other became easier and easier." Peter added. "Jasper, you mentioned your concern with what would happen if she was cut, or started to bleed?"

"I did." I responded still feeling emotionally drained from the earlier part of our talk.

"Well, it's happened before of course. You see, Bella is, well," Peter grinned, "Bella is damn clumsy!"

All three of them giggled at this as Peter continued.

"As we mentioned, when she first came home with us she was injured pretty badly. Even though it wasn't a problem for our thirst at that time, I did worry about what would happen when she hurt herself unexpectedly. I knew it was inevitable if we were really going to offer her a permanent home."

"They have done great!" Belly interjected with a proud smile on her face. "They have never once tried to hurt me, and I have never thought they were on the verge of losing control!"

Peter hugged her again, and all of us noticed Bella trying to hide a yawn.

"Bella, I can't imagine how exhausted you must be. Are you hungry though? I'd be happy to fix you something to eat if you aren't quite ready for bed."

"That's alright, Charlotte. I think I will head upstairs and get some sleep. I seriously think I'm too tired to eat!"

If you ask me, she needs to eat! She is so petite and looks like she could stand to eat more than she probably does. I wonder if it's hard to remember to eat normal food in a house shared with Vampires.

"It was nice to meet you Jasper." She said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You too, Bella. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow? I'd like to get to know you better without all the stress this evening has created." I was hopeful she would agree.

"Sounds like a plan!" she exclaimed with a huge grin. "G'night everyone!"

All three of us said good night to this amazingly unique human, and I couldn't help but watch as she disappeared up the stairs.

*****

"So, welcome to our home, Jasper!" Charlotte laughed.

"What a homecoming, eh Brother?" Peter added. "I can't help but notice that you seem fairly fascinated with our little Human!"

"You aren't kidding, Pete. She really is something special. It takes one hell of a strong person to stand up for others like that. She seems to fit into your lives quite well."

Peter looked at me with a mischievous expression, "I also wasn't kidding when I said I thought the two of you would hit it off. She reminds us of you.

She is sweet, loving and selfless, but she can also be a pain in the ass!" He laughed at this comparison. "Seeing her put you in your place tonight was something special. I can't wait to see it again!"

I grabbed the pillow that was laying on the couch to my right and chucked it at Peter's head. Before it even made contact, Peter had grabbed the one next to him and threw it right back.

"Boys, boys, boys" Charlotte scolded, "don't you think we've had enough drama tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Charlotte."

And although I was being a smart ass, I totally agreed with what she had said. I had dealt with enough emotions tonight that it was almost painful at times.

"I was wondering something though." I wanted to be careful with how I asked the question that had been nagging at me since our conversation had started. "What happened to her before you found her in the alley? Has she told you about her life? How she ended up being homeless at such a young age? How old is she anyway?"

Alright, so maybe it was more than just the one question.

Peter and Charlotte exchanged a meaningful look, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to get much information from them on this subject.

"Jasper", Peter started, "I think that Bella should be the one to answer that. Once the two of you get to know each other a little better, she may feel comfortable letting you in to her past. But, I will tell you that she is almost 18. She was 15 when we found her."

Knowing she had been so young made my stomach feel like it was churning.

"Just don't push it too soon," Charlotte said with sad eyes, "that girl has had a rough go at it. She didn't fully open up to us until she had been here for over a year, and to be honest I still don't know if she has told us everything.

I can tell you like her, Jasper. I am pretty sure she likes you as well, but you have to go slow with her. Let her set the pace." She finished.

I would do exactly that and follow their advice. I had a feeling that if Bella and I hit it off, she would become someone very important in my life.

Maybe this was it? Could she be 'the one'?

'Ah hell, did ya forget something, big guy?' my brain shouted at me, 'HUMAN. Not a chance.' She may be comfortable around Vampires, but having a relationship with one would be impossible. Wouldn't it?

"Oh, and Jasper, if I were you I wouldn't let the fact that she is human get in the way." Damn, could Charlotte read my mind? "Trust us on this one. You'll never find another girl – human or vampire – that is as good as that one."

Peter and Charlotte got up from the couch, both giving me sly, knowing smiles. That shit can get annoying!

"We're heading upstairs for the night, Brother. We really are so glad you are here and want you to stay as long as you'd like. We've really missed you. Take the room that you used before. There is a shower in there as well should you decide to go for a hunt."

"Thank you both. Night."

****

Knowing I didn't need to hunt again tonight, I headed upstairs. I needed to try and unwind as I haven't felt this emotionally exhausted in a very long time. I was intrigued with Bella, that's for sure, and I wanted to go back over our evening in my head.

She was beautiful, but there was also so much more to her. The range of emotions she felt were mind boggling. I had never felt such intensity from a Human before, and it made me wonder even more what her life had been like. I was shocked to find out she was only 17 and was in that alley when she was just 15. No wonder she seems older – she's been through way more than any teenager should have to experience. There had been too much bad and not enough good from the sound of it. I'd like to help change that if given the chance.

Even though I am very curious and feel like I want to know everything about her immediately, I plan on following the advice of my friends. Hell, they were family and I would trust them with this. I would wait until I got to know Bella better, and let her decide when she wanted to share her past with me. And you can be damn sure that when that time came, she wouldn't for one second feel any judgment coming from me. This girl deserved all the support I could give her.

I had just stretched out on the bed I'd be using during my stay, and was in the process of trying to relax when I heard something. It wasn't loud so I concentrated on deciphering the noise.

It didn't take long for me to realize what I was hearing. Bella must be in the room next to mine. The sound I was hearing was her. It sounded like she was having a bad dream – whimpering and thrashing around on the bed. I could hear the sheets rustle as they were surely getting tangled around her.

I immediately felt compassion and sadness for this girl I had met only a few hours ago. One of the things I liked about being a Vampire was that we didn't sleep.

From what I remember I was a vivid dreamer as a Human, often getting trapped in the recesses of my nightmares. Considering the things I had witnessed as a Vampire, not to mention the even more horrible things I had committed myself, I can only imagine the horror I would be subjected to if I still slept.

Before I even registered what I was doing, I was at Bella's door. I turned the handle and entered her room quickly. I'm not sure what caused me to act this way, but I knew that I had to help this girl if I could. I don't know how long it would be before I heard the rest of her story, but I had a feeling she had seen enough and at the very least deserved a peaceful rest.

I carefully lowered myself on the edge of her bed as she once again let out a heart wrenching whimper. She rolled towards me, and the air caught in my throat.

She was wearing a tank top that had ridden up and was showing a large section of her creamy white stomach. I longed to rest my hand just above her navel, but stopped myself, literally having to pull my hand back before it could reach its goal. I couldn't stop completely though. I needed the contact, and it seemed she did too.

I gently brushed the hair off of her forehead, running my hand softly towards the top of her head. I continued this motion, going from her brow to the crown of her head, realizing how amazing she felt.

"Jasper"

I froze and glanced down at Bella, not sure if she was awake or talking in her sleep. To my surprise I looked right into her beautiful brown eyes, heavy from sleep.

"Jasper, am I dreaming?"

"No, Bella. Darlin' you were having a nightmare. I wanted to see if I could help. I hope you don't mind. I can go back to my room if you'd prefer." _Please ask me to stay, please ask me to stay_. I was chanting over and over in my head.

And then I heard the words straight from her mouth.

Bella ran her tongue over her lips, and I watched her open her mouth to speak. "Jasper, please don't go. Will you stay? Please?"

"I'd love to stay, Darlin'. You close those pretty eyes and get some sleep. I'll stay right here and make sure there are only good dreams from now on." And I had a feeling that I was talking about more than just tonight. At least I hope I was.

"Goodnight, Jasper", Bella breathed out softly as her eyes closed once again.

My hand was still on her head and I started running my fingers through her silky hair once more. Every now and then I grazed the tips of my fingers down her arm, and reveled in her warmth.

What is this girl doing to me? I can't wait to find out!

What a day!

-------------

**So that's it for chapter 3, but I will be working on more chapters over the next few days. I'm not sure the last 2 chapters flowed very well, but I am hoping that I will get better the more I write. After all, I am very new at this!**

**Thanks again for all the alerts, reviews, etc. It means a lot that you took the time to read it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

**Delivered**

**Chapter 4**

The next week followed with nights just like the first. Bella woke up that first morning, and confided in me that it was the first time she had slept that long without nightmares. I was thrilled that I could give her this gift, and hoped it would lead to her trusting me enough to open up about her past. I was unyieldingly curious when it came to Bella. I don't know if I would ever get enough information to satisfy the confusing need I felt to be closer to her. And what's more, I don't know if I would ever understand that need. Never have I been so fascinated with anyone, let alone a Human.

While I spent every night sitting next to Bella in her bed, stroking her strawberry scented hair and gliding my fingers down her warm, inviting arms, I still hadn't been able to break through the walls she had up during the day. I was however, getting to know her better and was enjoying my time with Peter and Charlotte. That first morning I had come downstairs to find the two of them in the kitchen making breakfast for Bella.

"Have a nice night?" Peter had asked me with a sly smirk.

I had started to give him a smart ass answer, but Charlotte nudged him in the ribs. "Leave him alone, Peter. Of course he had a good night. And Jasper, I couldn't help notice that Bella slept much more soundly than normal. Thank you."

"No problem. I couldn't just sit back and let her have nightmares now, could I?" _That and it was quite enjoyable for me as well. _I added to myself.

"Jasper, was it difficult for you to be close to her?" And although she kept her face calm, Charlotte couldn't hide the concern she was feeling.

"It wasn't too bad at all. Very manageable, for sure. I did feel a bit of discomfort earlier last night, but it was easy to push away. I am wondering if the act of protecting her helped make it easier to be around her." Peter snorted. "Yes Peter, I now know it was an unnecessary gesture, but I wasn't aware of that at the time. How was I to know you were going soft in your old age?" I finished with a scowl after hearing him chuckle at my theory.

"That makes sense, Jasper. I am thankful for what ever caused you to be at ease around Bella. I feel a lot of guilt that she doesn't have any friends outside of Peter and me. I wonder if her staying with us was the best option when if she was in a foster home of some kind she would at least have friends. She might have been better off if, if…" Charlotte looked down at her hands.

Resting his hand on top of Charlotte's, Peter tried to assure her, "Charlotte, stop it. You know that we have given Bella every option when it comes to our situation. She understands why we live out here, and she doesn't resent it or you. She loves it here, and we love her. She has chosen to be here, just as much as we have chosen to have her here." Peter squeezed her hand gently but finished speaking a bit more sternly, "You know how it would make Bella feel to hear you talking like this, so you need to stop. Now. She is our family, and until she wants to leave, Bella isn't going anywhere."

"Of course she is staying, and I know you're right, Peter. All the same though, I am relieved that you two have been getting along so well, Jasper…It makes me happier than you can know, and not just for Bella's sake." Charlotte added, looking up at me. "I like seeing you happy too, Jasper."

I was worried this conversation was going to get even more uncomfortable and was glad to hear Bella making her way downstairs. I nodded to Charlotte to let her know I appreciated her sentiments just as Bella stumbled into the kitchen. I had glanced around to see what she could have tripped on, but apparently Peter wasn't kidding when he said she was clumsy. I never realized that smooth hard wood flooring could be an obstacle!

The entire lower level was covered in bamboo flooring. There were several rooms on this floor of the house: the entryway, office/library, living room and a kitchen. Although every room had a fantastic view, the living room spanned the back of the house with a series of floor to ceiling windows and sliding doors that looked over their private lake. The sun was sparkling on the water, and there was a dock that stretched into the lake.

Bella and I developed somewhat of a routine. She would eat breakfast in the morning, and then have to spend some time on her studies. Since the time Bella had moved in with Peter and Charlotte, she had been working on finishing high school through a home schooling program. I could feel how much pride Charlotte took in helping Bella learn, and the appreciation coming from Bella was obvious. I would hunt during these times, because even though I had felt comfortable around Bella I didn't want to take a chance.

By the time I returned from hunting Bella would be done with her schoolwork and we would make our way outside – either to sit on the dock skipping stones across the surface of the lake, or we would wander one of the many paths that wound through the surrounding landscape. The one early snowfall that had come was now melted, and the days had been quite pleasant. Our conversations weren't deep, and although she shied away from anything to do with her past, she told me many stories about her time with Peter and Charlotte.

At the beginning of my second week, Peter came to find me.

"Jasper, Charlotte and I need to hunt. We normally go for a quick hunt during the day, but we're thinking that with you here we could possibly go a bit longer and turn it into a mini-holiday. It might be nice to get away, just the two of us, for a few days."

I could see where he was going with this conversation, and hiding the complete joy I felt at having Bella to myself I broke in, "I'd be happy to stay with Bella, Peter. You and Charlotte go and enjoy yourselves. Bella will be safe with me."

"Jasper," Charlotte had come around the corner. "I know she will be safe with you, but please don't forget to hunt daily. Don't take that the wrong way, Bella is just very important to us."

I was going to reply, telling them that she was important to me as well, but I simply told them I would be diligent in keeping my thirst under control.

"You know, Jasper, perhaps if you tell Bella a bit about your past she might feel more comfortable sharing some of her own."

"I've thought about that, Charlotte, but I don't want to scare her. Have you told her about my time with Maria? Does she already know what a monster I was?" _What a monster I still could be?_

"She knows the role you played in our creation and training, but we haven't given her details. She knows that you saved us, giving Peter and me a chance at life." She had placed her hand gently on my face. "Jasper, you aren't a monster. Yes, you did some monstrous things, but we all did. Look at what you have done since that time though. Don't underestimate Bella. She wouldn't judge you for things you did when it was the only life you knew."

Charlotte's burgundy eyes were soft, and I could feel the love and admiration she had for me. "You give me too much credit, Charlotte, but I will think about what you said. Now, go on and don't worry about things here. I'll keep everything under control and will keep Bella safe. If she gets out of hand, I'll just send her to her room." I laughed, Peter chuckled behind me.

"I'd like to see you try, Jasper. I'd like to see you try." Still laughing, Peter and Charlotte made their way to say goodbye to Bella. They assured her they would only be gone for a few days, making it back before her Birthday. Bella groaned at this, but I could feel that she was actually looking forward to it. I wonder what caused the sudden change in her emotions?

While the three of them were saying goodbye, I was once again lost in my own thoughts.

I decided that Charlotte was right. How could I expect Bella to open up to me about painful things in her past when I wasn't willing to do the same? I would make the most of our time together, and would allow her to see a bit of the 'real' Jasper, no matter how uncomfortable it might be – for both of us. I was surprised at the excitement I felt once I had made this decision, but knew it also had a lot to do with being alone with Bella for several days.

In addition to the excitement I couldn't ignore the apprehension I felt, wondering how Bella would react to hearing about my life. I would deal with it though because I wasn't going to waste this time with her. If I truly wanted to explore the fascination I had with this Human girl, I would have to be honest with her. I would have to trust her.

While Bella finished her schoolwork for the day, I went hunting. I wanted to spend the rest of the day with her, so this was a necessity. Luckily the house wasn't far from Glacier Park in Northern Montana, and the wild life was abundant. I had found a black bear and a few big mountain goats rather quickly, and made my way back to the house. It was hard to ignore how anxious I was starting to feel when she wasn't close by.

"How's the work coming, Bella?" I asked, closing the sliding glass door behind me.

"Ugh. I can't tell you how much I hate math. Trig is just evil!" She sighed throwing herself back in the chair and dropped her pencil on the table.

"I can help if you'd like? I just need to jump in the shower, but will be back in a few minutes. I'll help you get finished up if you're still stuck, and then we can enjoy the rest of the day."

"Thanks, Jasper. I only have a couple of problems left, and I think I can figure it out. I just hate doing it! What are we going to do when I'm done?"

"I was thinking we could go for a walk. There are some things I'd like to tell you, if that sounds alright to you?" I hoped she would agree as I had made up my mind and now felt like I had to share my past with her.

"Perfect!" Bella grinned, looking up at me from where she sat at the table. A beautiful blush spread over her face and I couldn't help wonder what she was thinking. She was feeling embarrassed but there was also excitement. This only fueled my own excitement as I smiled back at her and rushed upstairs to get cleaned up.

The upstairs of the house had five bedrooms and there was another office/library space on this floor. I made my way into my room and quickly took advantage of the adjoining bathroom to shower. I couldn't help taking a few extra minutes to let the hot water flow over my body, and think about the possibilities the future may hold. My mind seemed to be constantly on Bella lately, and although I still didn't understand my fascination, I welcomed it.

I had been content with my life the last several decades, thoroughly enjoying the company of my family. There had also been a few female vampires sprinkled throughout the years, but even during the time I spent with Alice, I never felt totally complete. I had never felt the pull I felt when I was with Bella, and I hoped that I would have the chance to understand that reaction.

Damn, I hardly knew the girl, had barely even touched her aside from the nights I spent keeping her nightmares away, and I couldn't stop thinking about her for what felt like even one minute. If I kept going like this, I was apt to scare her away before I ever got a chance. I had to physically shake my head to pull myself from my thoughts.

Finishing my shower and quickly getting dressed, I stopped to take a few deep, unneeded breaths before joining the object of my fascination downstairs.

"How's the math going?"

Bella was writing quickly across the page, "Just. One. More. And…finished!" She sat back in her chair, this time with an obvious feeling of relief. "Thank god I don't have to do this crap for a few days!"

"Bella," I said with a warning tone. "Just because Charlotte isn't here doesn't mean you can just ignore your schoolwork. They'd kill me if I let you…"

"Jasper," Bella interrupted, giggling quietly, "It's all good. I take a few days off now and then. Charlotte said it would be fine. She said I should enjoy the time they were away and get to know you better."

Bella had said the last part of her statement barely over a whisper. Again, she blushed wildly and her embarrassment was apparent. I took the opportunity to send her a wave of calm, not wanting her to be embarrassed over something I was just as excited about. She looked at me with an accusing glare and I held my hands up in apology.

"Sorry, sorry I'll stop. I didn't mean to manipulate your emotions, Bella. I just didn't want you to feel embarrassed. There really isn't a reason as I am also looking forward to the next few days very much." I gave her a meaningful look, wanting to make her see how much I enjoyed her company.

"Come on, let's go do something outside. It's actually sunny and who knows how many more nice days we'll have." As I said this to Bella, I cringed internally. I know that she had been in the sun with Peter and Charlotte and would know how our skin reacted. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that my skin would not look the same. Bella had noticed a few of my scars that weren't covered by my shirt, and though she had glanced over them occasionally, I had never let those areas of my skin be exposed in the direct sunlight around her. I was sure it would startle her; I only hoped she wouldn't be repulsed. I supposed that letting her see my true complexion would at least be a way to start in on my past.

'Here goes nothing,' I thought as I led Bella outside.

*****

**BPOV**

I tried not to think about how many mistakes would be in the math assignment I was trying to quickly finish. Charlotte wouldn't be pleased if I had to do it over again, but I couldn't wait to be free of schoolwork for the next few days. Well, that and I wanted to give my full attention to Jasper. I can't believe my luck in getting to have him all to myself for the next few days!

'Jasper,' I sighed to myself. I wonder if he knew how often I thought about him, how often I full on stared at him. There was something about him that was stirring feelings in me that I had never experienced before. Oh, it's true that he is gorgeous. No one could deny that fact. Actually, with all the time I'd spent ogling him, I could probably describe every bit of his body very accurately from memory. 'At least all the bits of his body I could _see_',I blushed brightly at this thought.

Jasper was breathtaking. Of course I knew that part of becoming a Vampire was that the _change_ perfected the outward physical appearance. But although I was aware that Peter and Charlotte were both beautiful, they didn't hold a candle to the way I saw Jasper. His messy honey-blond hair was one of the things that caused me to stare – the way it would fall into his eyes when he would laugh or turn his head just right. I always had to stop myself from leaning forward and tucking it behind his ear.

Ah, his ears. I knew that if I ever acted on the impulse to brush his hair back, I would be unable to stop myself from continuing over his perfect ear, softly tracing around the edges with my finger down to his glorious neck.

Mmmm. His neck. The pale skin that was marred with crescent shaped scars simply called to me. I didn't know why he was so scarred but I had a feeling it had happened during the same time Peter and Charlotte had received their scars. From what I could see of Jasper's skin, he had quite a large collection, much more than Peter and Charlotte combined, and it made me want to kiss each one. I wanted to use my lips to give each one of those surely horrible memories a happier ending.

His neck led to his broad, strong shoulders and his muscled back. I had never seen him without a shirt, but my hell, I did have an imagination. The shirts he wore fit him well, and while there was much too much fabric in my opinion, it was easy to see the rippling of his body from the slightest movements.

The nights he spent in my bed, comforting me like no one had ever been able to do before, made me wonder what it would be like if he completely circled me in his cold embrace. Here I had only known him for a little more than a week, but I had never looked forward to going to bed like I had in the last nine days. Knowing that he was a Vampire and the chance that he would find me appealing was just ridiculous, I soaked in the time I had, laying next to him during the night. If that's the closest I would ever be able to get to him, for the first time in my life I found myself hoping that my nightmares never went away. That at least would give him a reason to stay.

I was yanked out of my daydreaming when I heard Jasper coming down the stairs. I quickly brought my focus back to the paper in front of me and scribbled out what I hoped would be the right answer, but not really caring if it wasn't. Normally I cared about my schoolwork, but right now I only wanted to finish so I could enjoy the next few days.

It was almost funny the way he scolded me about not ignoring my homework while Charlotte was gone. I say 'almost' funny because the thrill that went through me from hearing the authoritative tone of his voice took most of my attention. I composed myself just enough so I could explain that I was taking the next few days off of school – an early Birthday present, Charlotte had told me earlier this morning. And even though my Birthdays were never my favorite occasions, if spending a few days alone with Jasper while not having to worry about school was one of my gifts, I think celebrating my Birthday this year might just be worth the extra attention it brings.

I will admit that I was a little uncomfortable when I told Jasper about Charlotte wanting us to enjoy our time together. I knew he could feel my embarrassment, and I was embarrassed but mostly I was excited. I only hoped he didn't know how enthralled with him I had become. I knew when the rejection came it would sting - and if he found out how I felt, that rejection would definitely come. That is why even though I glared at him for trying to calm my embarrassment, I knew deep down I needed that help to be calm.

"Come on, let's go do something outside. It's actually sunny and who knows how many more nice days we'll have." And Jasper was right. When we got that freak snow storm last week, I was afraid that winter was here to stay. I was more than happy that it had melted, allowing me to enjoy being outside for a while longer. And, I will enjoy it even more spending it with Jasper.

'Here goes nothing,' I thought as Jasper led me outside.

******

**I had meant to get this chapter out over the weekend, but I had a hard time writing it. Mainly filler, and not very exciting but I couldn't find a way to skip over it completely. I will have the next chapter up in the next day or two.**

**I am still learning, and if anyone has any suggestions I would welcome them.**

**Thanks again to everyone that has read, reviewed and added alerts. It really means a lot that people are reading this, and that some are enjoying it. Thanks!**

**-Jules**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

**Delivered**

**Chapter 5**

.

I was still apprehensive about Bella seeing my scars in the sunlight. It wasn't too late to change my mind, but did I really want to? I slowed on my way out the door and Bella quickly passed me, eager to enjoy the day. As she walked past me, I noticed that she was very content and I could still feel her excitement bubbling through her other emotions. I had to consciously reign in my nervousness to avoid tainting the way she was feeling.

"What should we do?" Bella asked, kicking small stones that were in her way with every other step.

"Well, I have some things I'd like to talk to you about. I…I don't know, how do you feel about the lake? I have this blanket and it's a nice day to sit by the water if you want."

"Jasper, are you okay?" Bella asked me, turning her head to look at me when she suddenly came to a stop. I still had a sweatshirt on to cover the rest of my upper body, but Bella was obviously looking at the exposed skin of my face and neck. I instantly regretted my decision to show her my body in the sun, and the discomfort obviously showed on my face.

"Jasper," Bella all but gasped, "You. You're…"

'Disgusting' I finished for her in my head as she continued to struggle with finding the right words. How could I have thought she would be open to this? It was unfair of me to wish for her to feel something that wasn't possible. Not only was I inhuman, but the fact that I was a marred, damaged monster was literally being thrown in her face. I mentally prepared myself not to flinch as I saw Bella inch closer to me.

Closing the gap between us, Bella slowly raised her hand towards my face. I couldn't control how I involuntarily leaned back from her, fearing the rejection that was seconds away. She locked her determined chocolate eyes on mine and seemed to be daring me to retreat further and at the same time, begging me not to.

I forced myself to remain still as her hand continued towards my face. Bella ghosted over my jaw and up my face, past my temples. When I felt her soft warm fingers on my forehead my eyes rolled back in my head, closing on their own accord. Bella traced over my skin, following each eyebrow and down either side of my nose. It almost felt like warm water was running down my skin, and it was amazing.

She didn't touch my lips, but as she once again reached my jaw line, her hands feathered out on either side of my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looking down at the amazing girl in front of me I could see the sparkling of my skin reflect on Bella's face. She was keenly focused on what she was doing and didn't seem to notice my gaze. Maybe everything would be okay?

Bella was running her right thumb slowly over a scar that was on the side of my neck when she stiffened suddenly; as if she only just realized what she had been doing. She was mortified as she quickly stepped away from me, clasping her hands behind her back and looking down at her feet. I was startled by her sudden movement, knowing that she had finally seen something that repulsed her. I was however unable to ignore how I instantly missed her warmth.

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

"It's okay Bella," I assured her, noticing how breathless I sounded. "It-it isn't your fault. I understand that I can be hard to look at, let alone to touch. I am thinking that we should maybe go back inside." The sadness had started to spread over me. 'What the hell did you expect?' I shouted inside my head. God I'm an idiot. I just ruined any progress I had made with getting to know…"

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" Bella interrupted my wallowing in self-pity with an obvious feeling of irritation. "Jasper, look at me."

And I did. I looked up at her, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to see the disgust, the rejection. I didn't want to lose Bella before I ever had her.

"Oh for hell's sake, Jasper! I thought you were a freaking empath! How can you possibly think I would be disgusted by you? No. Don't even try to argue with me, Jasper. I am perfectly familiar with self pity and it's written all over your face." Bella stopped me before I could interrupt. She had unclasped her hands from behind her back and had thrown them up in exasperation.

Damn, she was beautiful when she was pissed! But she was right of course. I had been wallowing in self pity and had blocked her emotions for fear of what I would find.

"Jasper. You. Are. Beautiful. Y-you literally took my breath away!" And as she sighed, her face softened, no longer looking irked. Hearing her absurd confession I finally allowed myself to reach out and feel Bella's emotions. She was still a bit pissed and also embarrassed, but those weren't the emotions screaming at me. Bella was feeling admiration and awe. Bella had been telling the truth and I couldn't hide the shock on my face when I also felt longing coming from her.

This was getting ridiculous. Seriously, I'm starting to act like fucking Edward! 'Pull it together, Jasper! Fix this!'

"God Bella, I'm sorry for acting that way. I had planned on telling you about my past today. There is a lot of my life that wasn't pleasant, and my experiences have left me feeling…feeling self conscious. I completely over thought everything, and was so sure you would be repulsed that I wasn't allowing myself to consider any other possibility." I walked toward Bella, taking a few steps closer to hopefully show her that I was sincere. I felt what was left of her aggravation leaving and was hopeful that our day might be salvaged.

Bella didn't say anything for a few long seconds. She was looking into my eyes like she was trying to decipher something.

"It's okay Jasper. I'm sorry too. Sorry that I snapped at you like that." I couldn't help but laugh at her apology.

"Bella, never apologize for kicking my ass when I deserve it." I stopped laughing and placed my hand on her cheek, once again blown away with her warmth. "How about we start over? Let's just forget what a pansy I was being and enjoy the rest of our day together. What do you say?"

"Absolutely!" Bella's answer was accompanied with a huge grin that I couldn't help but return. Just as quickly though, her smile faltered a little as she tilted her head and looked up at me, "Will you still tell me about your past? If you don't want to I understand, but I'd really like to hear about it."

I wasn't sure if that was really a good idea. Perhaps it would be best to wait until another day. I was just about to suggest that we postpone discussing my history when Bella decided to take a shot below the belt.

She was looking up at me through her think lashes, a delicious blush crossing her face when in her most innocent voice she said one little word.

"Please?"

That shit just isn't fair. How the hell do I compete with that? I gave her my best smirk, trying not to show the emotions I was feeling, "Nice, Bella. Nice." She snorted back a laugh, but I could feel that she was genuine in her desire to learn more about me. Who was I to say no to this glorious being?

"Come on. There's a good place to sit down by the lake. Let's just make it down there and see where things go." But I knew I would tell her whatever she wanted to know.

We finally made our way down to the large flat rock at the waters edge. I spread out the blanket on the natural bench and watched Bella sit down, folding her legs underneath her body. I sat down next to her and we both enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable silence while looking out over the water.

I took a deep breath and sighed, readying myself for more emotional bullshit. I wouldn't jump to conclusions again though. I would tell Bella about me, not because I had to but because it was what I wanted. And more importantly, I would allow her to experience her own feelings on what she would hear; ignoring any urge I may have to manipulate them.

"Bella, I will tell you about my past, but you have to understand that it was a completely different life to what I lead now. You will hear things that you won't like, things that _will_ repulse you. There is a chance that you won't be able to look at me once you know…everything."

Bella let out a sigh of her own. "Give me some credit, please. I have heard enough from Peter and Charlotte to understand life wasn't pretty for any of you. It means a lot that you are willing to share this with me, but I also understand what it's like to be ashamed of your past." A pained look crossed Bella's face, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

I reached over and laid one of my hands on top of hers, stilling her nervous movements. I didn't comment on what she had said verbally, but knew she understood the gesture. I decided that I had procrastinated long enough, and started a condensed version on my life.

"I was born in Texas in 1843." Bella's eyes widened slightly at this and although I could feel her amazement and curiosity, she didn't interrupt.

"From the time I was young I was considered what you might describe as charismatic. I was able to influence people around me, and it was rare when I didn't get what I wanted. I longed to join the Confederate Army, but my family was against it. My mother especially couldn't understand my fascination with the Civil War, and wished for me to stay safe at home. She drew comfort from the fact I was too young to join the Army but that comfort was short lived.

I was somehow able to make contact with people that could help me achieve my goal, and it wasn't long before I was lying about my age to secure my place fighting for the Confederation. I did well in the Army and quickly worked my way up to becoming a Major. Even without taking into consideration that I had lied about my age, I was the youngest officer in the history of the war." I took a deep breath, prepared to continue when I was surprised at the emotions surrounding me; One emotion in particular.

Pride. Bella was proud of me. She was still allowing me to continue uninterrupted, but the emotions radiating off of her were something I had never felt before. I hated to continue the story even more now, knowing that her pride would soon turn into horror.

"It was 1863 and during a special assignment in the war that my life abruptly changed. I ran into three women who I mistook for being lost. They were the most beautiful beings I had ever seen and I was mesmerized by them. Of course, I'm sure you know what's coming?" I asked, looking at Bella.

The sadness in her eyes was obvious without having to feel her emotions, and this time it was her hand that carefully closed over mine. Bella nodded slowly, still accepting me completely. "You can stop, Jasper. I don't need to hear anymore unless you want to tell me."

I smiled softly at her, wishing I could make myself accept her offer.

"Maria was the vampire that changed me. I was 20 years old." I continued. "She was like some of the vampires you have heard about. Do you remember what you said to me that first night?" Bella looked confused.

"You were defending Peter and Charlotte and you said, 'There are Vampires out there who use their strength to terrorize people and enjoy the sadistic side of the hunt. Laugh off the kill.'" I quoted Bella's own words back to her as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Maria is the epitome of that description, Bella. She was power hungry, and more than cruel. Her goal was to take control of as many territories as possible, and she created many newborn vampires to help her do it. I was recruited as her second in command, and with my military background I was good at what she wanted.

The problem is that with my gift, the emotions were figuratively draining the life out of me. Every time I was told to kill one of the vampires, I felt their fear. Every time I ruthlessly took a human as a meal, I felt their terror. It was almost more than I could bear. Despite this, I had become as close as was possible with one other, Peter, and while that 'friendship' somewhat helped, it wasn't enough to stop the depression.

Maria was never satisfied – always wanting control of more land, more power. You may know this, but newborn vampires are extraordinarily strong. However, this extra strength fades away after about a year. So you can imagine, that we were constantly having to 'clean house' to maintain the strongest army possible. It was during one of these exterminations that I learned Peter had been keeping something from me." At my side I noticed Bella shiver slightly.

"Charlotte was among the group of vampires that were to be killed. Peter defended her, thank god, and they took off. I couldn't even make myself go after them. Without even the small amount of companionship I had achieved with Peter to keep me sane, things with Maria got much, much worse after he left." I took another deep breath and turned my head so I wasn't looking at Bella. I couldn't

"I didn't know there was any other way of life. I actually lost track of the amount of people I killed, and I wasn't compassionate about it. I was a ruthless leader in that Bitch's army. I did whatever she asked of me, and took what I wanted along the way." I wanted to look at Bella, but I still was unable to seek her out. I had to finish this.

"I will say that eventually Peter and Charlotte came back for me. It was a whole different world from being with Maria, but my battle scars ran deep and I don't just mean that figuratively. I finally grew so depressed from feeling the emotions of my prey that I decided to leave and try to make it on my own. It was after that point in time that I met Alice, who led me to the Cullen's. They are not just a Coven, they are my family. This is where I learned my new way of life. And although changing to a vegetarian diet was harder than I ever could have imagined, it was so worth it. I began to heal emotionally, and even with a few 'slip-ups', I have finally found a niche where I feel I belong."

I wanted to tell her more about my family, but I was completely worn out and I wasn't even done yet.

"And Bella," I said, having yet to make eye contact with her, "I have had slip-ups. It is a constant battle to fight against the instinct to feed on humans. You shouldn't be fooled by how I am with you. In fact, my family has become quite tired of having to keep me in check. I fed off of humans for the longest and seem to have had the hardest time adjusting."

"Jasper," I was startled by her voice and finally looked into her eyes. The love and acceptance I saw there was just about my undoing. I didn't mean to interrupt her, and without thinking that the poor girl might be terrified just under the surface, I reached out and pulled her into my arms.

Bella didn't even hesitate in wrapping her arms around me and returned the embrace. There wasn't a hint of fear or any of the disgust I had been expecting. It was true that she still hadn't seen my body, but it was going much better than I had expected.

I slowly pulled Bella back and looked into her eyes for a long time. "Thank you, Bella." I finally managed.

"What are you thanking me for, Jasper?"

"For not running away. For trusting me not to hurt you even after hearing about the things I've done. For not pulling back when I needed the physical contact of that hug." I could go on and on explaining all the reasons I had to thank her.

"You're welcome, Jasper. Of course I'm not running away, and of course I'm not scared you'll hurt me. Like you said, you were a totally different man back then." And with her sentence finished, I felt anger and resentment suddenly coming off of Bella.

"What is it, Bella? What's wrong?" And I was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

"I am just so pissed I can hardly stand it!" Bella had stood up from our rock and was pacing in front of me. "I hate, HATE that you, Peter and Charlotte lost your lives to a bitch like Maria. I hate that you were trapped there for so long, thinking there was no hope, no way out." She stopped directly in front of me, crouching down and placing her small hands on each of my knees.

"And most of all, I hate that because of her you question so many things. I hate that you are ashamed of who you are." She was almost whispering now and I was taken back by her last statements. I started to reply when she cut me off.

"Take it off, Jasper," she gently demanded.

"What? Take what off?" I was taken aback at her request.

"I'm not an idiot. I see how you hide. Now, take it off."

I was still confused with what she was asking. I was about to tell her so, when she knelt down in front of me once more.

"Jasper, I told you. You. Are. Beautiful. All of you. What you have fought your way back from is amazing. Don't you see that? I refuse to judge you based on actions that were committed when you didn't know there was another way of life. And, I refuse to let you continue feeling shame over something you have risen so far above, not if I can help it." Again she was looking up at me from those lashes but I was starting to feel a little more of my prior nervousness creep back over me.

"Take your damn shirt off, Major Whitlock!"

-------------

**So I am a bit nervous with this chapter, but hopefully everyone will keep reading. I didn't realize how hard it would be to get through the 'details' so we can get on with the fun stuff! I promise it is coming soon!**

**I am so thrilled that I have had so many hits on this story. I hit 1000! With the few reviews I've received I wasn't sure if people liked this story, but I plan on continuing regardless. I really want to see where it goes! :-) Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review. I work hard on this, and it's nice to know a few people are enjoying it!**

**-Jules**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 6**

**-----**

Like I told Jasper, I am not an idiot. We had been spending almost every moment of our time together since he came to see Peter and Charlotte and it was pretty obvious after watching him for awhile.

And good god did I watch him.

One observation I had made was that Jasper is always covered. Even with his long sleeve shirts, he would unconsciously tug on the cuff to make sure his arms were covered completed and his long, pale fingers would touch the buttons at his collar to ensure they were still together.

Peter and Charlotte had told me enough about Jasper to know that the first several decades after he became a vampire weren't pleasant. In fact, I was relieved that I had already heard many parts of the story he had just told me. I knew about Maria, and I had already hated her.

Although it was true that now I hated her even more.

Peter had been through hell, but not to the depths that Jasper had experienced. The sad thing was that I knew Jasper was holding back. He wasn't telling me everything, but that was okay.

Already knowing the basic gist of the story had allowed me to keep both my reactions and my emotions in check when hearing about his life. The problem is that I was still having a difficult time controlling myself after seeing just his head and neck in the sun for the first time. I was saddened to see more of the scars on his neck, but it wasn't the crescent shapes that held my attention. The way the sun made him sparkle was even more beautiful than Peter and Charlotte - and that's saying something! Yum!

When it comes right down to it, I was floored that Jasper had told me as much about his past as he had. Charlotte had warned me about what a private person he was, and that getting close to Jasper would not be easy. Actually, he was a lot different than I had expected from the stories I'd heard before meeting him. I had expected a sarcastic, jaded, quick tempered vampire that had a hard time sticking to his choice in diet.

The Jasper I had gotten to know so far was sweet, attentive, patient and self controlled (at least around me). But Jasper was also self conscious as hell. It was that last one I had a hard time dealing with.

Sure, I understood somewhat but that didn't stop me from wishing it wasn't an issue. Could he not see how amazing he was? I had to constantly check to make sure I wasn't emotionally drooling all over his chiseled body. I didn't want him to know that I felt that way. I didn't want to risk the friendship we were quickly creating by scaring him away.

One thing I knew for sure is that I wanted Jasper in my life. I don't think I could ever look at him as a 'brother' (EWW), but if friend was all I was offered I'd be the best damn friend he'd ever have. So with that mentality I decided it was time Jasper get over being so concerned with his appearance around me. I could handle this. I was sure of it.

I had been angry hearing about another life that the infamous Maria had tormented. I swear, if I ever run into that Bitch it won't matter that I am a weak human – I would tear her the fuck apart!

But it was that anger that fueled my sudden confidence with Jasper. Or maybe it was just stupidity that made me almost shout at him in utter frustration.

"Take your damn shirt off, Major Whitlock!"

To say that Jasper was shocked was an understatement, but I held my ground. This was important! And it was with this frame of mind that I locked my eyes onto his and demanded that he show me his torso.

Peter had warned me, but how bad could it be.

I could see that Jasper was considering my demand. "Bella, I was planning on showing you the evidence of my past, and I will but you have to be prepared. It won't be like anything you could have imagined."

"Pish! Give me a break, Jasper. How many times do I have to tell you that you're beautiful before you believe me?" And I couldn't help the damn blush that rapidly made its appearance.

Jasper stared at me with a strange expression on his face but then slowly crossed his arms, bringing his hands down to grip the bottom of his shirt. I felt a sudden rush of lust at his actions, and instantly chastised myself for being so crude. But still…Yum!

And then it happened. The thing I had desperately wanted Jasper to do. He cautiously pulled his shirt all the way off his body in one smooth motion, so quickly I almost didn't notice.

But then I did notice. And then I stared.

I was more than shocked.

And I tried not to do it, I really did.

Once I had a chance to think about my actions later I would hate myself, but it happened so fast.

My hand flew to my mouth, trying to stifle the strangled gasp that escaped my lips. My eyes wide in horror.

I couldn't have been prepared for this. I couldn't. And just like that, the damage was done.

Jasper registered the look on my face, the sounds coming from me and the emotions all but slapping him in the face. He dejectedly turned and started to walk away at a slower than normal pace, even for a human.

'NO!' I shouted to myself, and then I said it aloud. "NO! Jasper, wait!"

I threw myself forward, grabbing onto his arm and trying to turn him around, trying to make him stop. _Anything to keep him from leaving._

"Please don't." Jasper spat in a cold, shaky voice.

"Jasper, wait! Let me explain, please. I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. Please…don't go."

I was begging and wondered briefly if I might soon fall to my knees. His shirt was still off; his body all but glowing in the sunlight as rays of light danced off his marble skin. The difference being that every few inches a crescent shaped scar, even paler than the rest of his body, seemed to reflect the sunlight even more.

He still hadn't turned around, but I felt a glimmer of hope as he stopped his retreat.

I forced myself to walk around to face him. I tried to reach my hands up to rest on his shoulders, but he slapped them away – much more gently than I would have expected.

"I asked you not to touch me. Please, Bella. I get it, I do. I was fooling myself, it's laughable really." And he did laugh, a hollow eerie sound. Not at all the laugh I looked forward to hearing every time I was with him. It scared me, and I was right.

I did hate myself.

But, this had gone on long enough. I wasn't having it. Not at all.

"Jasper, once again…knock it off!" I didn't hold back. I knew I would have to practically scream at him to get his attention now.

"Yes, you are right. I was shocked." Jasper's eyes darted away from me even further and I forced myself to soften my tone know that I knew he was listening.

"Please," I begged once more. "Please let me explain my reaction."

One small nod was all I got, but I'd take it. I knew to fix this I'd have to come clean. I'd have to tell him the truth, even if it cost me everything.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, but you misunderstood." He smirked at me disbelieving, but at least it was a reaction.

"I'm telling the truth, Jasper, can't you feel that? I won't lie and say I wasn't shocked. I am shocked. I am shocked that anyone, vampire or not, could live through the horrors that you obviously have faced."

His head shot up, finally looking at me with his butterscotch eyes. They were still wary.

"I'm pissed. Even more pissed than I was before. Not only at the countless sets of teeth that did this to you, but even more than that, I am pissed at you." And now there was shock in his eyes.

"You heard me right, Jasper. I. AM. PISSED. Do you think for one second that those scars take away from who you are? The only damn power they have is the power YOU are giving them!"

I was startled for a moment by a low growl. He was fucking growling at me!

So…

I growled right the fuck back.

"Stop it! I won't pity you, Jasper. I care about you too damn much for that. Do you know what I see in front of me? I see a strong man. I see someone who rose above it and took back his life.

And what's more? I am thankful for each one of those scars because at the other end of each one of them is a vampire who tried to stop the amazing force that you are. And each one of them failed miserably." I took a deep breath, and stared right into Jasper's wide eyes.

"In your own wise words, Jasper…stop being a pansy! Didn't you ever hear that chicks dig scars?"

And with that last statement I sunk to the ground, completely exhausted. I was winded from my tirade, not knowing if it was the right route to go, but hoping the meaning of my words would sink into his thick concrete skull.

I slowly, cautiously looked up to gage Jasper's reaction, and found him staring at me incredulously. And then he had a reaction I wasn't expecting, something I wouldn't have seen coming from a mile away.

He laughed.

He laughed so hard that he had to lean forward to brace himself on his knees; a true, happy laugh that both confused the hell out of me and warmed my heart.

After what seemed like an eternity, he calmed down enough to talk. He took a huge breath, looked at me…and smiled. A full smile that reached all the way to his gloriously deep eyes.

"Damn! Who knew you could be such a bitch, Bella!" And before I could wrap my mind around that sentence enough to be offended, he continued.

"Thank you. Thank you once again for kicking my ass. And, if you don't mind I think I might start calling you Rosalie Junior." And with that, his laughing started all over again.

I was still confused as hell, but before I knew it I was starting to laugh with him. His genuinely happy howls of mirth were absolutely contagious. I had no idea what my little nick name meant, but I did know something.

I was relieved…

I was excited…

And I was looking forward to tomorrow because…

I was crazy in love with the deranged vampire in front of me.

------

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They were very reassuring and I am so glad that people are enjoying this story. **

**There is a bit more detail/character building to come in the next chapter or two, but then we'll be off for quite the adventure! I just like taking my time in getting there. :-)**

**- Jules**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 7**

**-----**

.

"An Alligator!"

"A bear!"

"Hmm…I can't tell if that one looks more like a monkey or a duck's head." Bella mused.

I haven't laughed that hard…well…I don't think ever. And certainly not since I had been changed. And really, it wasn't a laughing matter at all but watching Bella and feeling her emotions go haywire, it was like the dam broke.

'My Tigress!' I sighed to myself.

There she had stood, this scrap of a girl, telling _me_ off. My hell, she stands close to a foot shorter than me, and let's face it…I could kill her with a simple twist of my wrist. But does that stop the Fearless Isabella from tearing me a new one? Not in the slightest. I swear Bella has bigger balls than any vampire I've ever met…

…And damn was it a turn on!

What Bella had all but screamed at me was absolutely true of course. My past has had power over me because I gave it power. To think it took this brave, bewitching human girl to make me see the truth.

And finally, all the emotional stress had built up, and like a bubble…it popped. I am just thankful that I had a laughing fit and didn't react in a different, more violent way. If anyone other than Bella had talked to me that way, I don't know how I would have reacted. I wouldn't have laughed, I can tell you that.

Really, the only person in my family who wasn't afraid to put me in my place was Rosalie. I had laughed even harder when I realized the similarities between the two of them, and was fairly certain that if Rose and Bella met they would probably get along rather well.

I also knew that Alice and Esme would love her, and Emmett would think she was hilarious. My only real concerns were Edward and Carlisle. I'm not sure that we would see eye to eye on my involvement with Bella. She is human and they would fear for what that could do to their family. All the same, I really wanted Bella to meet them. Perhaps someday they would.

Bella and I eventually stopped laughing and stretched out on the sun heated, faded wood of the dock. We had laid there for some time now, searching out shapes in the clouds and taking the time to relax after such an emotional exchange. And as silly as it sounds, that monkey really did look like it could have been a duck's head! It's all in the perspective.

I stopped looking at the clouds and began concentrating on the feisty beauty lying next to me; our shoulders touching. I had a feeling that if I asked her about her past now that she might tell me. I was still incredibly curious to learn how someone like Bella came to be in that alley. I knew, however, that we had had enough for one day. I would ask Bella soon to tell me about the first 15 years of her life, but I was determined to make the rest of this day enjoyable.

I watched as her eyes closed slowly, a small smile playing on her full lips. Bella didn't sparkle like I did in the sun. She glowed. There were light red and dark blond highlights in her hair that weren't as noticeable when she wasn't in the sun. Her pale skin was tinged a light pink both from the exertion of telling me off, and more recently from the sun's heat.

It was amazing to be lying next to her without a shirt, knowing that she didn't see my scars the way most people did. It was exhilarating.

Through the lecture she had given me on not being a 'pansy' about my appearance, I was also reading between the lines – catching certain words from her here and there and paying attention to her emotions.

I already knew that she cared about me, and I knew there had been some longing and even lust. The problem was that I feel _strongly_ about Bella and I hadn't been sure if she was experiencing more of a 'crush' or if it went deeper. Bella seemed to be able to hide her emotions from me better than most. It was very frustrating.

Now I was sure. Now I knew how Bella felt about me.

Sure I had felt her anger, frustration and a little fear over the last hours, but those were miniscule compared to the compassion, adoration, acceptance, trust…and love.

Bella loved me. She told me with words how much she cares about me, showed me with actions that she wasn't willing to put up with my self-pity and that she accepts me just as I am…and she showed me with her emotions that she trusts me and she** loves** me.

Those last two were big for me – trust and love.

My own family, though we love each other deeply, has never shown trust for me the way Bella does. My family is always worried I might slip, always waiting for me to slip. And although I couldn't really blame them for feeling that way, it was indescribable having someone trust me. That alone gave me strength to resist.

Bella, she who should fear me most, keep her distance from me instinctually, did the exact opposite and it was those actions that made being around her easier and easier all the time. I knew that I would always feel some of the burn that Bella's blood brought to the back of my throat, but I wouldn't act on it.

I would die before I would hurt her.

I had still been watching Bella as she enjoyed having the sun on her face when I started getting somewhat different emotions from her – mainly she was feeling inferior and unsure and I was pretty certain I knew what she was thinking. Bella thought I didn't feel the same for her. She thought she wasn't good enough for me.

I had an impossible urge to be closer to Bella and show her that there was nothing to fear. She needed me to show her that it didn't matter that I was a vampire and she was a human, though this was something I had only very recently realized myself. To show her that in this impossibly short amount of time, I had also come to care for her deeply.

I had an impossible urge to make her mine, and I couldn't ignore it any longer.

So I pushed myself up with my right arm, the one that had been lying next to her, and brought my left arm over the top of her. My feet were sliding around past hers, keeping my weight on my toes and my hands until I was looming over Bella completely. I carefully brought my knees down on either side of her legs, effectively forming a cage over Bella's body.

I stared down at the adorable creature before me, and willed her to open her heavenly eyes.

.

****

**BPOV**

****

.

My breathing was finally under control and I was thoroughly enjoying just laying next to Jasper in the sun.

He was totally right…who knew I could be such a bitch?! It didn't matter though because I had realized rather quickly that he didn't mean anything negative with that statement. In fact, he had almost seemed proud of me for acting that way!

I was confused about some things though, like I still wondered who Rosalie was and why he'd considered me her 'junior'. The name sounds familiar, but I just can't seem to place it. I'll just have to ask him at some point, but right now I couldn't find the will to form words or even to open my eyes. All I wanted was to lay here on the warm wood of the dock with my arm pressed against Jasper's, thinking about everything that had happened.

I had been very proud of my accomplishment. I can't deny the thrill I feel knowing that Jasper is laying next to me without his shirt…and he is completely comfortable. The pride comes from knowing I helped him feel that way. I showed him that he is beautiful.

It had felt like once I started telling him off I couldn't make myself stop. I had been worried that I'd gone too far and was frightened for a few moments that Jasper was not going to react well to being challenged like that. I was still shocked with how hard we had laughed after such an emotional conversation, but it was during that time that something seemed to change.

There was something that seemed to build and build during the last few hours, and even now while we are just relaxing in the sun it is getting stronger. It almost felt electrical.

I knew without a doubt that I loved Jasper. That I was IN love with Jasper, and this scared me.

There was no way that Jasper missed those emotions; I had been too busy yelling at him to worry about hiding what I was feeling. I had been suppressing those feeling since shortly after he arrived. It wasn't normal for me to attach to someone so quickly, but here I was…in love with him.

And what would Jasper think? I'm sure he would be kind about it, but I can't see how it wouldn't change our friendship if he didn't feel the same way. And how could he? I am human. I'm not ugly or anything, but I am rather unremarkable and I have seen what female vampires look like. There is no way I could live up to that.

Peter and Charlotte had always told me that once I was 18 I could choose. They told me that I was perfectly welcome to stay human, but if I wanted they would change me. It wasn't an offer that had an expiration date, but they had outright refused to do it until I was at least 18.

It was something I had thought about, but I had never been certain. It wasn't that I thought I'd miss having babies or any of the other things you lose when you change, because I actually really liked the idea of being a vampire. Something about it felt right for me…but I had still hesitated and never made up my mind for fear of spending an eternity alone. I'd have Peter and Charlotte, but would I ever find love? Forever just seemed like a long time to live when you aren't sure you'll have someone by your side.

And then I met Jasper and I haven't been able to stop thinking about becoming a vampire. I know he cares about me, that much was obvious. But I couldn't know _how much_ he cared about me or if he could ever love me so I still wasn't sure if I wanted to be changed. Well, that isn't entirely true. If I knew that Jasper would be mine, I would ask to become a vampire the day after my birthday!

I had been lost in my thoughts when I felt a shadow blocking out the sun as the light coming through my closed eyelids dropped almost instantly. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself only inches away from one of my new favorite things; Jasper's haunting caramel eyes.

I gasped from the surprise of seeing him above me like that. Jasper's hands were resting on the dock on either side of my head, and his knees were resting next to my hips. It was incredibly intimate and I instantly longed for him – longed for him to kiss me, touch me, anything – I longed for Jasper.

"Bella," his deep voice came out huskier than normal, and it curled my toes. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

Jasper leaned down closer to me and slowly, gently rubbed his nose back and forth on mine.

"Don't you know, Bella? You will always be enough for me." He spoke again, his sweet cool breath caressing my face.

Jasper's lips softly touched my forehead and I could feel his mouth moving, "There is not another creature on this earth, whether mortal or immortal, that takes my breath away like you do." And he slowly brought his lips across my forehead, down to that tender spot behind my ear.

"Jasper" I breathed out, his name floating across my lips. I brought my arm up, bending my elbow to be able to reach him. I was elated by his confession and my heart was racing as I found his hand and tenderly ran my fingers all the way up to his shoulders. We both shivered; me from the cold, Jasper from the heat and both of us from the raw pleasure that touching each other was bringing.

Jasper almost sounded like he was purring as he ran his nose from behind my ear, brushing along my jaw line to the tip of my chin. I felt his shoulder muscles tighten slightly under my hand as he leaned back, pushing up further on his arms until I found myself staring into his eyes.

As Jasper and I gazed at each other I noticed the color of his eyes had darkened considerably to the point they were almost black. I wasn't afraid though as my hand moved past his shoulder up the side of Jasper's neck.

I could feel every scar as I traced my fingers past his neck and down over his stone back. I found that now more than ever the scars added to his appearance; knowing he was dangerous, knowing he had my life in his hands, and knowing that he was choosing me, I had never wanted anyone more.

.

****

**JPOV**

****

.

I had never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted Bella and I was having a hard time controlling myself. I felt the burn at the back of my throat, but that wasn't the control I was worried about.

I had only known Bella for a short time, but it was hard telling my heart that. I knew that vampires don't change often, and that when they do it is drastic and usually that change was permanent. I had felt that change with Bella.

I knew I loved her, I knew I wanted her…forever.

I had only purred a handful of times in my entire existence, but wasn't surprised one bit that I was doing it now as I ran my nose along the base of Bella's jaw. I could feel…Hell, I could SEE the blood pumping just below the almost translucent skin of her throat. And dear god, her warmth was enough to drive my crazy! But I wasn't tempted to bite her. Never in my life had I been this close to a human without it resulting in that person's death, and yet here I was wanting to be even closer to Bella.

I knew that my eyes had darkened as I pushed up slightly so I could look at Bella, but I didn't feel any fear from her. They were darkened from the lust being exchanged between the two of us and I could barely stop myself from ravishing her right here on the dock. And my penis wasn't helping, with what seemed to be a mind of its own. But luckily I hadn't completely lost the ability to think with my brain.

'Slow it down, Jasper!' I thought to myself. 'Bella means too much for you to take her like this.' And I knew I was right. I wanted to take it slow with Bella and show her that this wasn't just physical. I loved her and she would never doubt it again.

I was still gazing into Bella's eyes, feeling her lust, want and above all her love. I leaned down once more and ever so gently placed a sweet kiss at the corner of her mouth. I lingered there, feeling Bella's intoxicating breath and projecting all the love I felt for her. I had been drowning in it, and the way it felt mixed with Bella's own love was more than satisfying.

After spending several amazing moments locked in the embrace of our combined emotions, I finally dragged myself off of Bella until I was propped up on one elbow with her body against me.

"Why did you move?" It was impossible to miss the disappointment Bella was feeling; her voice was still thick with longing. "I was enjoying that!" Bella was breathing deeply, her hands rising from where they sat on her stomach with every breath. Her heart was still racing, and I found it was music to my ears.

I reached out my hand and reassuringly stroked her cheek with my knuckles. "I was too, Darlin', I was too." Bella raised an eyebrow at me, still wondering why I had moved from that delicious position over her warm body.

"Bella, I want you so badly," and I felt such a crushing burst of lust from Bella that I was just about to throw in the towel. But I made myself stay put and enjoyed the delicious blush that was spreading across her cheeks. I had to keep touching her though, keep feeling her warmth, so I moved my palm to cradle her face and felt her sink into me.

"I do want you, Bella, but it's more than that. I don't want us to move so quickly…we have an eternity to be together and I want to take this slow. I want to savor every stage of what ever is happening between us."

Bella rolled to face me and propped herself up on her elbow, mirroring my position. There was a smile on her face. "An eternity, huh?" She asked smugly, her eyes brightening mischievously.

"You know, I love when you're a smart-ass, Bella." I teased her, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose. "Darlin', could you feel the emotions I was sending you a few moments ago?" I was serious again.

Bella nodded, still blushing. "I thought that was me."

"It was, Love…it was both of us. That is what our emotions for each other feel like when they are together."

"Wow," Bella replied with wide, understanding eyes. "Does that…I mean…uhm…do you…Does that mean that you…"

I smiled as she struggled to get the words out and decided to put her out of her misery. 'She's not so feisty now!' I chuckled to myself.

I quickly reached out, and with gentle force turned Bella around so she was facing away from me, and then pulled her against my body. I could feel Bella's heart racing against my chest and it was easy to imagine it was my own heart thudding away from anticipation. It almost made me feel human again.

"Jasper?" Bella was nervous but hopeful.

"I am in love with you, Bella." I heard her gasp against me, and she slowly turned her head up so she could see me.

"I do, Bella, I love you more than anything I have ever felt before. I want to be with you, take care of you, forever. Bella, will you let me? Will you be mine, Darlin'?

Bella's eyes softened and she looked up at me adoringly, "Jasper, I was already yours." And my heart soared as I leaned down to gently take Bella's lips in a sweet kiss.

And in that kiss, I knew.

I knew that my past didn't matter because I couldn't feel the memories crushing my soul any longer. I knew that I would keep Bella by my side for eternity and would be everything she needed me to be. I knew that she would do the same for me, be all that I ever hoped for but thought was impossible.

I knew that finally, after more than 160 years walking this planet, broken and alone, I had finally found my way Home. I had finally been delivered.

.

**---------**

**.**

**Oh my god I'm nervous about this one. Was it too fast? I hadn't planned for them to declare themselves yet, it just kinda happened and I couldn't talk Jasper out of it! Hopefully it works for everyone. Yikes!**

**Thank you so much to all the people who have left reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it **_**so**_** much! **

**The Cullen's will be joining the story soon. I think it will be in chapter 9 or 10, but don't hold me to that.**

**Thanks again for all the support!**

**-Jules **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed this story!**

**The hits have doubled since I put the last chapter up so that has been awesome!**

**This chapter is mainly fluffy filler/relationship building to get us into a good transition for the real story to start. It's coming soon though! **

**-------------------------**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to **

**Stephenie Meyer. I am only having a bit of fun **

**and do not own or profit from any of the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 8**

**-----**

.

We had stayed out on the dock for some time, lost in each other's eyes and I couldn't help thinking that we looked like we were the leading roles in an old sappy romance movie. As cheesy as it was, I couldn't find it in me to care. I could stare into his eyes for hours and not get bored.

Besides that, I was still feeling the effects of that kiss. Oh dear lord, that kiss. It wasn't even a deep kiss, but it made me tingle in all the right places like I never have before. When Jasper's cold, hard lips had made contact all rational thought had left me. I was unable to stop the disappointment I felt when he pulled away and knew I would have let him have his way with me right then.

How odd it was to feel this way. I had always been afraid that when I found that special someone that my past would have made it impossible to appreciate the physical aspects of it. But for some reason, I couldn't feel the stabbing pain from my past when I was in Jasper's arms. I was beyond grateful.

I still couldn't believe that I had found who appeared to be my soul mate in the man I had heard so much about from Peter and Charlotte.

Oh god, Peter and Charlotte. What would they think about Jasper and me? I know damn well that I am almost 18 and they aren't my parents, so it doesn't really matter if they approve or not. Still, I know they love me and have seen themselves in some sort of twisted parent role and I respect them enough that it would be difficult to go against their wishes if they didn't want me to be with Jasper.

I had just been thinking that we would have to cross the Peter and Charlotte Bridge when we got to it when my stomach growled. Loudly. How embarrassing!

I blushed as Jasper reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I shivered in pleasure at the simple touch. "Hungry?"

"No Jasper, that sound was to let me know it was time to switch the laundry." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

I sighed, resigned. "Yes, I'm hungry. It sucks though, doesn't it?"

"What's that, Darlin'?"

Damn! If Jasper was going to keep calling me Darlin' that way he wasn't going to get his wish for taking our physical relationship slowly, I can tell ya that!

Once again I sighed, "All the time it takes out of my day just to be human…It sucks! Just think about how much more time we would have, for other things, if I didn't have to eat or sleep!" And although I didn't specify what those 'other things' were, I couldn't help the blush that was invading against my will.

I watched as Jasper stood up with more grace than should be possible, the setting sun bouncing rainbows of light of his sculpted chest and back. "That is very true, Bella. Very true. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do about it right now though, so…" and he reached down to pull me to my feet.

But instead of just helping me up and heading inside, once I was standing Jasper pulled me firmly to his chest. I loved the feeling of my body against his, and it was still such a new sensation that any hunger I had been experiencing was now a distant memory as I looked up to meet his gaze.

The breath I had been about to exhale caught in my throat as Jasper wrapped his arms around me and then leaned down to lightly brushed his cold lips back and forth across mine. It was in that moment I realized just how much power he has over me.

Every sensual pass he made across my overheated mouth made me ache for him all that much more as he claimed me for his own with the smallest of actions. Jasper had just started to deepen the kiss, something I had been longing for him to do, when my stomach interrupted once again.

"Damn it!" I couldn't hold back the frustration as Jasper pulled away from me. "Just ignore it, Jasper!" Was he trying to kill me? In an attempt to get my way in having his lips touch me again, I gave Jasper my best pout.

Jasper raised one eyebrow and laughed, "Not a chance, Bella. That isn't going to work."

And he started leading me back towards the house, completely against my will I might add.

"Tease." I muttered under my breath knowing he could hear me just fine. And when he laughed again, I couldn't help challenging him just a bit; trying to use the sexiest voice I could muster.

"You'll just have to work to redeem yourself later. If you're up to the challenge that is, _Mister_ Whitlock."

I noticed that Jasper hesitated slightly at my words, but then he gave me a look that turned me on more than I had ever been turned on in my life. My knees went weak as I watched him stalk towards me, looking more like a predator than I had ever seen before.

Jasper's face was inches away from mine as he reached behind me and roughly grabbed a handful of my hair at the base of my neck. From the force he seemed to use as he tilted my head back I was surprised it didn't hurt, but all it did was make me lose complete control, my knees finally giving way.

Jasper snaked his arm around my waist to hold me up as he lowered his mouth and pressed it firmly to my ear. There were electrical currents going through my body as his cold breath hit my skin and Jasper slowly let out a breath.

"So it's '_Mister_ Whitlock' now is it," Jasper purred into my ear, his voice rough and low. "Well then, Miss Swan, I suppose I'll just have to earn back my title of 'Major'." And I swear I felt an icy tongue softly trace the outside of my ear.

If Jasper would have let go of me at that moment, I would have fallen right on my ass. Thankfully, he waited for me to catch my breath, and although I was still wobbly and literally dripping with desire I was finally steady enough for him to let go after a few moments.

I looked up at Jasper as he released me, only to find him smirking. I'm sure he was enjoying the power he just realized he held over me. "Now, it's dinner time and I promised Charlotte I'd make sure you ate. We have plenty of time for me to redeem myself later. Let's go, Bella."

The authority in Jasper's voice was enough to get me moving, but as I took his hand I watched his face soften into a breathtaking smile as he led me inside. I couldn't help the quiet sigh that escaped my lips as he laced his fingers with mine. I really think I would follow this man anywhere.

.

******

.

Jasper sat with me as I ate dinner, teasing me with how easily he had affected me. I was frustrated with myself for melting so quickly at just a few words from his mouth and a few caresses of his hand. How pathetic can I be?

"That really was much easier than I thought it would be." Jasper was sounding pleased with himself.

"What's that?" And I couldn't keep the bite out of my tone, but I knew the problem was that I was enjoying it all way too much and not that I wasn't actually irritated with him.

"It was easier than I thought it would be to get you to do what I wanted. Didn't you notice?" He walked around the bar stool where I was sitting and ran his hands up and down my arms.

I scowled up at him, noticing his smug expression. "Well, aren't you just being the gentleman from hell." Again angry at how I allowed him to affect me, I stared back down at my food, trying to ignore his hands moving on my arms.

And once more, Jasper's voice was instantly close, his cool breath on my neck this time. "Ah, Bella. Darlin', don't be pissed at me. I'm sorry for teasing you. I think you are a wonderfully strong woman and it boosts my ego considerably that you trust me the way you do." Small kisses were being planted along my neck with each of his words and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face, melting once more in a puddle of Jasper goo.

He chuckled, leaning back from me. "What are we going to do with you?" and he turned to walk out of the kitchen. All I could think to that rhetorical question was '_anything you damn well please' _and I wondered if I'd be able to eat anything else.

"See!" Jasper called back over his shoulder, snickering. "Way, way easier than I thought it would be." His chuckle turning into a full laugh, his eyes twinkling at me.

"Fuck you, Jasper! Stop being such a brat." But I wasn't angry. It was fun having someone to joke around with like this and I didn't want to waste time being offended unnecessarily.

"Tsk Tsk, Language Isabella! What would Mother Charlotte say?!" And at that statement, even if I knew he was teasing, I couldn't stop myself from hurling my spoon at his head.

I know he caught it but I didn't even see him move. Jasper was right in front of me again, a wicked look on his face, holding the spoon I'd just thrown. "I think you dropped something, Darlin'."

"Alright, alright enough already!" Jasper kissed me on the nose as I took the spoon from him. "Have you had enough?" I waved the spoon at him like a weapon.

"I've only just started, My Sweet!" Kissing me again, this time on my temple, and running his hand softly down the back of my head. "But yes, I think I've had enough fun at your expense for one night." Jasper sounded almost calculating, like he was making sure he hadn't forgotten any smart ass remarks he had wanted to make. Once again his face softened, and once again I was staring unashamedly into his eyes.

"Bella, are you tired or would you like to watch a movie? I should probably go hunt tonight, but I can wait for awhile if you'd like to stay up for a bit?"

"A movie sounds great, Jasper, just let me get the kitchen cleaned up."

A movie did sound nice, but I was trying not to think about him leaving to hunt. I had really gotten used to him keeping any nightmares away. I had to remind myself that I had been fine here without Jasper for 2 years now. I would be fine for a couple of hours. I think.

"Why don't you let me clean up the kitchen, hmm? You go and get some comfortable clothes on, maybe some sweats? Grab a pillow and a blanket as well."

I quickly took Jasper up on his offer, running up the stairs and changing into a pair of dark and light blue striped pajama pants and a dark blue tank top. I didn't even notice until I got back to the living room that I hadn't tripped once and I had been moving much faster than the Bella Safety Zone called for. I suppose I can't be clumsy all the time. (Knock on wood…freaking knock on wood). And I did. I can't afford to jinx myself in that area.

Jasper looked at me with a strange expression as I joined him on the couch. "It's nothing, really. I was just being a nerd in my head." Jasper laughed with me but quickly stopped and pulled me over to him.

"Are you more comfortable now?"

"Very much so! Thank you for cleaning up the kitchen." Jasper grinned down at me, "No problem!"

"Now," Jasper continued, "I put a movie in, but not everyone likes it. Have you seen 'The Adventures of Baron Munchausen' before? It's a Terry Gilliam film."

I crinkled my nose, trying to remember if I had seen it. "I don't think so, Jasper, but anything is fine." With that he started the movie, turned off the lights and pulled me even closer.

I loved how Jasper didn't hesitate to take what he wanted. Maybe after being alone for so long he didn't want to waste time being awkward. It was certainly fine with me.

I didn't really watch the movie. It looked like something I would enjoy, but it was definitely the type of movie you had to pay attention to if you wanted to understand what was happening. I made a mental note to myself to watch it again when there were less interesting things in the room demanding my attention.

I had been sneaking glances at Jasper. He was sitting at an angle at one side of the couch, with me tucked in under his arm and leaning against his side. Jasper's right arm was lying comfortably behind me and his left happened to be what was currently keeping me from watching the movie.

Jasper was walking his fingers up my arm, and then would flatten out his hand and run it back down to my wrist. The feeling was amazing with how overheated my skin seemed to become when I was close to him like this. Occasionally Jasper would lean down and press his lips to the top of my head, or circle his arm around me in a sort of half hug.

"This really is amazing, Bella. I can't get over it."

"Mmm?" Was all I could get the energy to say, although I was curious to know what he was referring to.

"It's amazing being able to touch you whenever I want to," and he slowly ran his hand up and down my arm, much slower than before. He reached my hand and traced around each finger before lacing his together with mine.

"It's amazing being able to kiss you whenever I need to," and Jasper kissed the top of my head again, and then the top of my ear and the side of my neck. All soft, sweet, meaningful touches that went straight to my heart with a detour to my center.

"It's also amazing just being able to goof around with someone the way we were in the kitchen earlier. Very nice. Very comfortable." Jasper finished

"You're right, Jasper. It is amazing. It seems like you've been apart of my life for much longer than you have been. It's amazing how 'right' it all feels with you." And it did. I felt so safe with Jasper.

"Mmm." This time it was Jasper that answered with little more than a contented grunt as I cuddled deeper into his side. Unfortunately it was at this time that I was also reminded that I have horrible timing.

I yawned and stretched almost involuntarily, signaling to Mr. Army that I was tired.

"I guess that settles things then!" Jasper stated. "As nice as this has been, you need to sleep and I need to hunt." And he started to sit up, bringing me with him.

"Just a little longer, Jasper? I'm really not {YAWN} that tired." And once again, even though I had a feeling it wouldn't work, I gave Jasper my best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Bella." And it was with that damn authoritative voice that he warned me not to start. I was really going to have to work on resisting that man.

"All right, I'll go. Will you promise to hurry though? I know it's silly but I don't like the idea of sleeping alone." I had been looking at the floor, strangely embarrassed to admit that I needed him.

Jasper's cool hand molded around my cheek, lifting my face up to meet his eyes. "I will always hurry back to you, Bella." He kissed me lightly on the lips, causing a much greater reaction from me than it probably should have. I stood up on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and leaned in to try and deepen the kiss.

I was rewarded with one more sweet, but annoyingly chaste kiss, and with Jasper unlocking my hands from his neck, bringing them back down in between us. "Really Bella, enough. I want nothing more than to stay but I have to hunt."

Jasper tilted my head up once more after I had dropped my eyes to the floor, "How about if you promise to try and get some rest while I'm gone, I'll promise to make it a quick hunt? Besides, I will most likely be back before you enter any type of dream stage of sleeping. What do you say? Deal?"

I huffed out a breath, "Deal. Hurry back." I reached up once more and kissed Jasper's cheek and then headed very slowly for the stairs, practically dragging my protesting feet. But before I could get far, I was shocked when Jasper smacked my ass. _What the hell?!?!_

"What the hell was that for?"

Jasper smirked, "Reflex?" He offered. I just glared. "Look, you were stalling, and I couldn't help it. Besides, it isn't like it hurt...much" I glared at him even more. "Goodnight Isabella." Once more in that tone of his that seemed to end conversations before they could begin. Did he take a class to learn how to do that or something?

And I felt a strange urge to stick my tongue out at him, but thank god I can at least control some of my actions. I turned around and was about to stomp my way up the stairs when I was pulled back into a cold, hard chest. Once again my traitorous breath caught in my throat.

Jasper turned me to face him and because I was now on the second step we were almost eye to eye. I was startled by his lips crashing into mine, but quickly got with the program. It felt like there were fireworks exploding behind my eyelids. Every muscle contracting, my fingers tangled instantly in his hair, Jasper's hand pressing into the small of my back. And all too soon, it was over.

Jasper looked at me so adoringly that I couldn't even find the words to complain about the too short though very thorough kiss. "I love you, Darlin'. I am so glad I finally found you. Take care of yourself until I get back."

And with that, he was gone.

I stood stunned for a few minutes, but eventually I trudged up the stairs, still pouting though there wasn't anyone here to benefit. I quickly took a shower and got ready for bed, figuring that the sooner I fell asleep the sooner I'd have My Jasper back.

.

*********

**JPOV**

*********

.

I had to literally force myself to leave Bella alone in that house. I would much rather stay and explore parts of her body that I've only dreamt about. However, I knew that I was still working on my tolerance, and to ensure Bella stayed safe…I had to hunt. It was an inconvenience, yes, but a necessary one that I couldn't allow either of us to dissuade me from.

I would hunt quickly, as I could already feel the new anxiety that plagued me whenever I was away from Bella start to set in. I knew she would be safe. Peter and Charlotte had top of the line security on that house, and I would be back within the hour.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Bella's face when I smacked her behind. Wasn't that something I was entitled to do? Well, it was in my book, especially when she was being stubborn! I could feel her emotions and I knew she wasn't actually irritated.

It had been an unbelievable day. I had learned a lot about Bella, though there was still a lot to learn. I couldn't get over how many emotions she would cycle through at any given time. Falling for a girl like Bella might be like boot camp for the Empath, but I would adjust. She was worth it.

I had just run through a clearing towards the north west side of Glacier when I picked up the scent of dinner. Now to finish this so I can get back to my Future.

.

*****

.

I finished hunting and made it back to the house so quickly that I half expected Bella to still be awake. I was wrong.

Before I even made it to the front door I could tell that Bella was in a deep, peaceful sleep. I was going to clean up and then go join her for the night.

As always I took a few extra minutes to enjoy the feeling of the warm water as it ran over my body. The way it felt was the closest thing I could compare to the feeling of having Bella touch me. Thinking of Bella touching me was all it took for the shower to be turned off, and for me to be dried and dressed within seconds.

I was making my way to Bella's room when I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly checked to make sure Bella was still sleeping soundly, and then flipped the phone open without checking the caller ID.

As fast as I put the phone to my ear, I pulled it away that much faster as I was greeted by a very high pitched, very excited squeal.

"Hello, Alice." I said when I was finally able to bring the phone back to my ear.

"Jasper! Oh my god, Jasper! You met her! I can't believe you finally met her!" Alice was talking so quickly it was hard to keep up.

"Slow down, Alice." And I couldn't help but laugh at my quirky sister. I also felt a pang when I heard her voice. I had been so caught up in Bella that I didn't realize how much I missed my family. How much I missed Alice. I hadn't been away on my own for this long since before I found Alice – or rather since Alice found me.

"Jasper, you met Bella! I can't believe it has finally happened! You love her, right? I know you do! When are you bringing her home?"

And it clicked. All those times I begged Alice to tell me about my future, all those times she hinted at seeing someone special. It had been Bella! It had always been Bella.

"Yes, Alice. I met her. I love her and so will you. I am going to bring her home as soon as I can."

And as the squealing started again, I almost wanted to squeal right along with Alice. I couldn't wait to bring Bella home.

**.**

******************

**.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted. It's been overwhelming for me to see people actually enjoying this story!**

**The fluffy relationship stuff will be fully established soon, and then we will be getting into the meat of the story. Oh, and the Cullen's will be joining the mix a chapter or two down the road.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 9**

**-----**

.

I slept soundly, without nightmares, despite falling asleep without Jasper. I knew that he wasn't gone long and had spent most of the night lying right next to me. I didn't have to ask him if he hunted quickly. He told me he would hurry and I trusted him completely.

It was hard to believe that it had been just yesterday that we had declared ourselves to each other and only a few weeks that Jasper had been in Montana. I felt a warm, tingly happiness spread through by body and I stretched, just enjoying how happy I was feeling.

I could hear Jasper down in the kitchen and wonderful smells were wafting into my room, pulling me from under the warm covers. This was all the incentive I needed to shower quickly, get dressed and join My Man downstairs.

'My Man', oh how I liked the sound of that. It's shocking how quickly things can change, and boy have I changed. I loved Peter and Charlotte like surrogate parents, but even the trust I had for them was totally different than what I felt for Jasper. And it wasn't logical really, seeing as he could kill me anytime he wanted. As it turns out, that's just one of the things I love about him that makes me trust him even more. He is completely going against his nature by not feeding off humans, and he takes it even further being with me.

I was still getting used to the authoritative Jasper though. Not that I don't love that side of him as well, but it brings out a side in me I haven't experienced before. I will need to learn that heeding the wishes of the man I love doesn't necessarily make me weak (though it does seem to turn me on). And Jasper will have to learn that eventually he isn't always going to get his way! It just may take me some time to figure out how to resist that voice!

I was pretty sure that Peter and Charlotte were coming home today, and although that made me a little nervous, I was looking forward to seeing them. I was wondering how that reunion would go as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Jasper." And the smile on my face was instantaneous.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted as he came around the counter and scooped me up in a wonderfully close hug. "Good morning, my sweet!" And as his lips met mine I felt myself falling for him even further.

Jasper eventually set me back on my feet, took my hand and let me over to the bar stool. "I made you breakfast!"

"I know! What do you think got me out of bed?" I smirked at him, but was very much looking forward to the meal in front of me. "Thanks, Jazz! It looks wonderful."

As I started eating the crepes that were covered in strawberries and powdered sugar, I couldn't help but notice the wistful expression on Jasper's face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You've never called me 'Jazz' before."

"Uhm, sorry it just seemed natural. Isabella to Bella, Jasper to Jazz. I don't have to call you that if it bothers you though."

"Nope, not at all. Alice calls me Jazz, but I'm sure she won't mind sharing the nick name with you!"

I smiled at him, but his explanation brought on a whole new batch of questions. "Hey Jasper, speaking of Alice, would you tell me about your family?"

The smile on his face was beautiful, and I could feel the love he felt at the simple mention of his adoptive family. We were alike in that way; both lost and alone, needing something else and being found and taken in by a family that became our own.

"Well, let's see…where should I start?" He asked, as if I would know how to answer.

"There are seven of us altogether: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and myself."

That's where I'd heard the name 'Rosalie' before! And as I listened to him describe his family I made sure I would remember to ask him about the comparison he made the other day.

"Carlisle and Esme are the parents of our little group. I think they feel more parental towards the others, but they care for me a great deal as well. Carlisle is a doctor, a really good surgeon, which is just hilarious considering what he is." Jasper winked at me, and I couldn't help laughing at the thought of a vampire doctor.

Jasper continued, "Carlisle is the most gentle, caring, even-tempered man I have ever met. No matter how many times I have slipped in my control, or disappointed them in some way, he never judged me. He always welcomed me back with open arms." Jasper looked down at this admission, obviously afraid he had said something to change how I see him.

"Isn't it amazing to find people like that Jasper?" He looked up at me. "You aren't getting rid of me. No matter what you tell me about your past, or what you may do in the future. You're stuck with me." Jasper's eyes lit up and his face relaxed. "Now, tell me about Esme." I was elated at seeing how I could bring Jasper back like that.

Still looking at me with more gratitude than I deserve, Jasper told me about his pseudo Mom, "Accepting in the most caring way possible." Is how he described Esme.

"I would do anything to protect her, much the same as I feel about you." Jasper touched my nose with the tip of his finger at this statement, but continued uninterrupted.

"Emmett and Edward are both the closest thing to brothers that I ever remember having. We kick each others asses frequently, but have all been there for each other when we need to be.

Alice is, well…Alice is Alice." And Jasper laughed loudly at this statement. I however recognized this name, and frowned.

"Jasper?" I tried to keep the concern out of my tone.

"What is it, Doll?" Jasper reached over the bar and took my hand in his when his expression changed. "Bella, please tell me you aren't feeling jealous because of Alice?" His tone was stern but incredibly loving.

"Uhm…well, I know you two were together, right? Like _together_ together?" I remembered the stories I'd heard and I knew that once upon a time Jasper and Alice had been Jasper x Alice.

Jasper sighed but answered me patiently, "Yes, Bella. Alice has a special gift, much like the way I can feel and manipulate emotions. Alice is able to see the future. When she awoke from her transformation, she was alone. Alice would have most likely become a savage if it wouldn't have been for her visions of a brighter future." Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Alice saw me finding her in a diner, and she saw the two of us going together to find and join the Cullen's. I depended on her, and she depended on me. We ran into some hard situations before we made it to Carlisle and the family, and it bonded us in a way that couldn't be broken. We naturally fell into attempting a relationship, but it wasn't long before we realized that we made much better siblings. Much better best friends."

I was listening to Jasper, but it was still hard to believe. I nodded, but he could obviously feel my hesitation.

"Bella, look at me." Again in that tone I couldn't seem to say 'No' to. I reluctantly raised my head to look at Jasper.

"I love Alice, Bella. I do, but I love her as a sister. She is amazing, and let me tell you…she saw you coming, My Dear!" I gasped at this and Jasper laughed happily.

"Alice wouldn't tell me anything about you or when I would meet you, but she saw you in my future. She has seen you for a long time now and is so very excited to finally meet you." And it was then that I felt absolutely silly for being jealous.

Did I think that Jasper only loved me as long as we were locked away from any pretty or tempting things? Ridiculous really.

"Sorry, Jazz. Lost my head there for a second. Please continue." And he did, without focusing any more attention on how immature I had just acted.

Jasper told me about Emmett and how he came to join the family and how he is the 'big brother' of the group – fiercely protective and amazingly loyal. He told me about Edward too. I believe his exact words were, "Edward can be a pretentious ass, but he always means well."

I also learned about Edward's ability to read minds and was instantly worried about meeting him. "Do you mean he will know every damn thing I think?" I was horrified at the thought.

"It really isn't a big deal, Bella." I scoffed at this.

"Seriously. It will take some time to get used to, but Edward doesn't even pay attention anymore unless there is a reason to. I promise I will protect you from Big, Scary Eddie." Jasper winked at me and I couldn't help laughing. I was still a little concerned about this brother of his, but I'm sure it would work out okay.

Finally Jasper got around to telling me about Rosalie and I listened intently, "Rose. What can I say about Rose? Well, she is stuck on her looks, quite a bitch when she wants to be and I love her dearly." I felt my mouth fall open.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"This is the same Rosalie you compared me too? You think I am like that??" Jasper laughed remembering the comparison, but I was no where near as amused.

"Bella, you do remind me of Rose. Wait! Let me finish! You two aren't similar in every way, but when you were kicking my ass all in the name of love, I couldn't help but compare you." I started feeling a bit better. "Rose is more than loyal, and she is the only one in the family that isn't afraid to tell me off when I need it. She'll tell me I'm being an asshole and in the same breath remind me that I'm worth it." Jasper looked down at me.

"I swear, Darlin', it was one of the highest compliments I could have paid you." Jasper looked at me sincerely, lightly rubbing his knuckles along my jaw.

"You may feel a little intimidated when you meet Rose, but please try to remember that she means well. And once again, I will protect you." And I couldn't be worried anymore after seeing the smile on Jasper's face.

"When do you think I'll meet them, Jazz?" I really was looking forward to it; well, for the most part anyway.

"Soon I hope. When would you like to go with me? I was thinking that after your Birthday I could bring you home with me."

And as much as I wanted to do this, I was worried about Charlotte and Peter. Jasper must have felt the worry that was permeating the air around me.

"Charlotte and Peter want you to be happy, Bella." Jasper smiled kindly, his eyes softened. "They understand that you can't stay here forever. They know you are an adult."

Jasper wrapped his long fingers around each of my wrists, and pulled my arms around in back of him until my head was resting on his chest. Once I was effectively hugging him, he released my wrists and brought his arms protectively around me.

"I know you are right, Jasper, I just can't imagine my life without them. They've done so much for me it doesn't feel right just to leave, but I want to go with you. I want to stay with you." I couldn't stop the sadness in my voice as I talked into Jasper's chest. My words were muffled, but I knew he could hear me.

"Sweetheart, did you think I was making you choose?" Jasper leaned back to look me in the eye, causing me to do the same, "You will always have Peter and Charlotte in your life. Besides, my family doesn't live all that far away and there are always planes. We can go back and forth as much as you like, and Peter and Charlotte are always welcome too."

I knew he was right. It's always scary starting a new chapter in life. This just felt like I was starting a whole new fucking book, but I knew that I would always want Peter and Charlotte to be there. Even if I didn't live with them, I would want to know where they were and how they were doing.

But wait. Jasper mentioned that his family wasn't far away. I wonder…

"Jasper, where is your family living now?" I was very curious all of a sudden. After all, this would be the place I would soon be visiting, maybe even moving to permanently.

"We had been in Denali, which is in Alaska, until a couple of years ago. We like living among humans, but because we don't age that means we end up moving around quite a bit. About 2 years ago we moved to Washington State." Jasper stopped talking as I'm sure he heard the acceleration of my heart.

I swallowed loudly as Jasper looked questioningly at me. I had to ask, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer. "What part of Washington, Jasper?" I pushed away from Jasper then and moved back to lean against the wall.

I was probably being silly again. What are the chances that it would be the same place? But still, there was that feeling.

Jasper was watching me carefully, obviously not understanding my reaction. "It's a little town about an hour away from Seattle," and hearing this, my heart was going even faster now. It felt like I was having a hard time getting a full breath into my lungs.

"Bella?! What the hell is going on?" Jasper could certainly feel how I was panicking.

"Jasper, the town. What's the name of the fucking town?!"

Jasper was looking completely lost, and more than a little concerned. He moved to grip my upper arms and I could feel an unnatural calm trying to make its way over my senses, and I hoped it would help.

Unfortunately I didn't think it would.

I was salivating too much, feeling very nauseous and I knew this meant I was either going to faint or throw up. I couldn't stop the disappointment I felt with myself; it's been a long time since I have reacted this way, but I couldn't seem to calm down, even with Jasper's help.

My heart was beating dangerously fast, and I still wasn't able to catch a breath. I was looking at him through a tunnel that had formed in my vision, the edges becoming fuzzier by the second.

And then…I felt the darkness claim me as Jasper finally told me the name of the town where his family lives.

"Forks."

.

********

.

**Ack! I know, sorry for the cliffy! I hate them too, but it felt like a natural place to end. I promise to update soon though!**

**This was a bit shorter chapter but not by too much…can I ask a question? Do you think my chapters are too long? I had a PM saying it was too hard to read such long chapters, and I guess I didn't even realize they were too long. If this is something other people feel as well, I'd be happy to try and shorten them up.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews and thanks for giving my story a chance!**

**-Jules**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! I meant to have this out yesterday, but it was a bear of a chapter for me to write. It reminded me constantly how new I am to writing. I rewrote it several times, but I think this is as good as it's gonna get! ;-)**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 10**

**-----**

.

"But what do I DO?" I practically shouted into the phone.

"There isn't anything more you can do, Jasper. It sounds like Bella was completely overwhelmed and physically shut down as a coping mechanism."

"Carlisle, it has been close to an hour that she's been out. Isn't there something more I can do?" _Please _I pleaded in my head. I was beside myself with worry.

"Jasper, you've done everything correctly. According to you, and what I can hear over the phone, her vitals are good. Give her a bit more time and I'm sure she'll wake up." I was really having a hard time being patient with Carlisle. It was frustrating that he couldn't help me wake Bella up.

"Hold on a moment, Jasper." I waited with the phone pressed to my ear, stroking the hair of the beautifully exasperating girl that was currently lying in my lap. I just couldn't understand her reaction. What could possibly be so upsetting about Forks? I was sure it had something to do with her past, but at the moment my curiosity was being trumped by my concern for her health.

"Jasper?"

"What?" I answered with obvious irritation. To Carlisle's credit he pretended not to notice.

"Alice said to give her another 23 minutes. She sees Bella waking up by that time, but also says to prepare yourself. Alice sees Bella having a fairly hard day."

I sighed at Carlisle's relay of Alice's vision, although I couldn't say I was surprised. When Bella woke up we were going to face this together.

"Son, I know this isn't the time but I wanted to tell you that I am pleased you have found Bella. I would just caution you to be very careful with…"

"Carlisle, while I appreciate your sentiments, there isn't a chance in hell that I would hurt Bella." I didn't want to hear him tell me to keep my distance from Bella. I wouldn't listen.

"I understand, Jasper, and didn't mean to imply that you would have a problem." He hesitated. "At the risk of upsetting you further, I would like to add how proud Esme and I are of you. Alice hasn't shared everything with us, but I think the fact that you are getting close to a human is remarkable."

"Thank you." And that was all I could say. A lump had risen in my throat and I was unable to express to Carlisle just how much those words meant coming from him. To feel acceptance coming from him as a result of something I was doing right and not as an afterthought to something I had screwed up.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence, and as I was about to say good bye, Carlisle continued.

"Jasper, you mentioned that Bella fainted after learning that we lived in Forks. Is that correct?"

"Yes, she had asked me about all of you and towards the end of the conversation she wanted to know where we lived. All I could feel from her was that she was curious and excited, but as soon as I got as far as telling her we were in Washington her emotions changed quickly. Right before she passed out, I was feeling crushing sadness and failure to the point that my attempt at calming her was absolutely no help at all."

"Hmm. I see." Carlisle was thoughtful. "And her name is Bella. Is that short for Isabella by chance?"

"It is. Isabella Swan." At those words I hear a sharp intake of breath from the other line. "What? What is it Carlisle?"

"Oh, uh, sorry Jasper. I was lost in thought for a moment." He tried to play down his reaction to Bella's name.

"Don't give me that shit Carlisle! Do you recognize her name?" I had to remember that Bella was in my lap to stop myself from jumping to my feet at Carlisle's reaction.

"Jasper, calm down. I just don't want to be hasty here. Yes, the name is familiar but I can't be certain. I will do some research and get back to you. Will you allow me some time and then I will explain my reaction regardless of what I find?"

I held back a growl knowing that being two states away would make it difficult to make Carlisle tell me anything right now. My best bet was to agree to his terms, and hopefully Bella would shed some light on this cluster fuck sometime soon.

"Alright, Carlisle, I'll try to be patient but you know this is killing me." My jaw was clenched.

Carlisle laughed but not in a mocking way, "Jasper, just pay attention to Bella and I'll be calling you back before you know it. Talk to you soon, son."

Before I flipped my phone shut I glanced at the time. Bella should be awake in little more than 20 minutes and I was anxious to know she was alright. I looked down at Bella, enjoying how peaceful she looked and wishing there was something I could do to make the coming conversation easier for her.

It was obvious that her reaction was in response to her past and though I knew it would help for her to talk about it; I didn't relish the pain she would be in when she awoke. As I was watching her I suddenly had an idea. No, it wouldn't fix what she would have to face, but it couldn't hurt.

With that thought I gently moved out from under Bella and quickly ran upstairs to grab her jacket and a thick blanket. It was still unseasonably warm outside, but fall was in the air and I didn't want Bella to be cold. I made my way back to her side and gently slipped her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. I was just about to pick Bella up when my phone vibrated. Thinking it might be Carlisle, I didn't hesitate in grabbing it from my pocket, only to find I had a text message from Alice.

'_Awesome idea, Jazz! It will still be rough, but this is really going to help.'_

I sighed in relief as I stowed the phone back in my pocket, knowing my idea was going to at least make things a little easier on Bella. I thought about asking Alice for some hints on what the day had in store, but I shrugged that idea off. I only had a few minutes to reach my destination. I bent down and gently scooped my sleeping Angel into my arms and headed out the door.

In order to reach my destination before Bella woke up, I would have to run quickly. I shifted her body so as to cause the least amount of jostling and took off.

Bella was still unconscious when I reached my goal, and once I had everything set up the way I wanted there were only a few minutes left before Alice saw Bella waking up. I had spread the blanket on the ground and had Bella nestled against me. I was lovingly stroking the side of her face when I saw her eyes start to flutter.

As soon as Bella started regaining consciousness I sent out waves of not only calm, but love and security. I wanted her to wake as calmly as possible. I leaned over her so she would only be focusing on me when her beautiful eyes finally opened fully.

"Jasper?" She was confused but not alarmed. Good, that's a start.

I couldn't stop the sigh of relief that came from seeing Bella was awake. "Hey, Sunshine."

"Jasper?" Bella said again, this time a little more concern in her voice. I could feel the realization of what happened coming to the surface. I cupped her face in my hand as I leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "You're okay, Darlin'. I've got you." She looked up at me with her doe like eyes, begging for an explanation.

"Bella, I am helping you to stay calm, but I want you to remember that you're safe and let's just take this slowly." She nodded, her face resting in my palm.

"You fainted, Bella. Do you remember?" Bella nodded again, her eyes starting to fill with tears. I brought her to a sitting position, still keeping her turned towards my body. I cradled the back of her head into the crook of my neck as I felt her body shudder and the tears start to fall.

"Shh. Shh. Go ahead and let it out, Babe. You're safe. I won't let go." I was rocking slowly from side to side, feeling more protective of the small package in my arms than I remember feeling before. What ever monsters plagued her past, I'd face them with her. And if there was a person responsible for causing the pain My Bella was feeling, the wrath of 1,000 newborns wouldn't compare to what I would unleash.

We sat in the same position for some time, Bella sobbing. The silver lining is that she wasn't breaking down. I could feel her emotions, and they were strong but Bella was stronger. She was keeping her head above water.

Finally Bella's shuddering cries began to lessen until she was only slightly hiccupping and drawing in deep breaths. I could feel that she was gaining more control every time she exhaled.

"You let me know when you're ready, Sweetheart. We can sit here as long as you need to, and when you're ready we'll talk. I will help you through this just like you helped me." Bella shuddered again, but the tears seemed to have stopped for now.

"Thank you, Jasper." Her voice was thick and shaky and it broke my still heart.

"It's nothin, Darlin'. I wish I could take the pain away. Will you let me help you? I know it will be hard, but I think it'll help in the long run."

"I-I don't know if I c-can."

"You are so strong, Baby. Why don't you try? If it gets to be too much, we can stop."

Bella nodded into my shoulder. "Will you help me, Jasper? I-I don't know where my strength went."

"Your strength is right here, Bella, and I'm not going anywhere. Take a few minutes and get your thoughts together. There's no hurry."

Bella smiled up at me, and though it didn't quite touch her eyes, it melted my heart. I kissed the top of her head, giving her the time she needed.

A few minutes went by, and I could feel Bella gathering her resolve. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I knew she could do it. And as I let her feel the faith I had in her, how proud I was of her, she smiled at me again. This time, I could see a little bit of the twinkle in her eyes.

Bella started to sit up, and as she did she jumped, sucking in a large breath of air. "Jasper! Where are we?" Her eyes widened in awe of her newfound surroundings. I had been waiting for this!

I smiled encouragingly at her, taking her hand in mine and rubbing the back of her fingers. "Do you like it? I thought it might help to be in a calming place." I watched as Bella took in our surroundings.

I had brought her to my favorite place in Montana. We were in a natural bowl towards the base of a mountain. There were trees surrounding us, and late season wildflowers covering the ground. Stretched out before us was a glistening lake. It wasn't large, but it was fed by nearby glaciers, causing the water to shine a brilliant blue that most people only experience in the Caribbean. The clouds that had moved in above us gave the water an almost silver hue.

Bella leaned back towards me, surprising me when she slammed her mouth into mine. I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulling her against me. I could feel the warmth from Bella's lips all the way through my body. The love and gratitude I could feel from her gave me hope and I allowed those feeling to flow over both of us. As much as I could get lost in the kiss I knew that now wasn't the time. I gently broke our connection, leaning back in to kiss both of her eyelids and her forehead.

"I take it you like?" I grinned at her.

"Jasper, it's amazing. How-how did we get here?" And though I could still feel her pain, it seemed that she was pulling strength from the awe inspiring location.

"I found it many years ago and it has remained a special place I come to when I need to be alone with my thoughts. I had a feeling you could use a little boost once you woke up, and I can't think of a more deserving person to share it with." I watched her reaction as I brought up the event of earlier today, and was encouraged when she held onto her resolve. "I ran here from the house a few minutes before you woke up." She was confused.

"How did you know when I was going to…" Understanding covered her face, "Alice?" I smiled and nodded. "That's going to take some getting used to."

I couldn't help chuckle at that. Bella was right. All Knowing Alice does take some getting used to, but as I was about to respond, Bella closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know any other way to do this than to just tell it from the beginning." I nodded encouragingly but could feel Bella becoming a little detached as she started her story. I understood that this was another coping mechanism and would allow her to do this however it was easiest for her.

"So as you know my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. My parents were only married for the first few months of my life when my mom, Renee, left my dad, Charlie, and moved to Phoenix. I-I was born in Forks. Charlie was the Police Chief." Bella shuddered, but continued with her story as I started to put the pieces together in my head.

"My mom eventually got remarried to Phil and I spent most of my time with them in Phoenix, only seeing Charlie for a few weeks each summer and sometimes on holidays." Bella looked up at me, and I nodded letting her know to continue.

After another deep breath, "I actually had a pretty normal childhood. Nothing to complain about really. Not long after I turned 15 my mom and Phil had planned a trip for their anniversary and I was going to stay with Charlie for a few weeks – we usually went down to California but this time we stayed in Forks. I had been really disappointed at first, but I remember it turned out to be the best trip I had with Charlie...at least at first."

I noticed as a few tears slid down Bella's face, but she either didn't notice or she was ignoring them. I squeezed her hand gently to remind her I was right there with her. I could feel her emotions start to become troubled, but Bella seemed to be pushing them down, determined to get through this.

"Toward the end of my trip with Charlie, he got a phone call." At this Bella couldn't suppress a sob, but composed herself quickly. "My mom and Phil had taken a detour on their way back to Phoenix to spend a few nights camping." Bella looked up me, "I really have never understood that. Renee didn't camp, but apparently Phil talked her into it, and, well…there was an accident and they were b-both k-killed. I still haven't forgiven Phil, as ridiculous as I know that sounds." I stayed quiet knowing I had to let Bella continue, because as amazing as it was I could feel her growing stronger the more she talked.

"All the details of the accident were really sketchy, but Charlie was going to have some people look into it. He came back with me to Phoenix to get all the arrangements figured out for the funeral and to take care of the house. I was staying with my godmother, Debbie, in Phoenix for a few weeks while Charlie flew back to Forks to resolve some issues there. It was really selfish of me, but I hadn't decided if I wanted to move to Forks permanently or not. Sometimes I wonder – I wonder if I would have gone with him if things might have been different."

"Bella," I finally interrupted. "Are you okay, Darlin'? Do you need to stop?" She only shook her head and kept going.

"Charlie had been back in Forks for two weeks when I got the call. He had been working late and was found the next morning. I-It looked like there was a break-in, but no one was sure. I flew to Forks where some of my dad's friends had planned a funeral." There wasn't any emotion left in Bella's voice and she seemed to be on auto-pilot as she continued the story.

"I stayed in Forks for a little while, and then went back to my godmother's in Phoenix. When I landed at the airport, her daughter was there to get me and to break the news that Debbie…Debbie had fallen down the stairs at home earlier that day." Bella looked up at me again, and I quickly tried to hide the shock on my face. What were the odds of these events all happening to the same person?

"You guessed it," Bella said with a hard, bitter laugh. "I killed Debbie, too."

"What do you mean Bella? It was an amazingly horrible set of circumstances, but none of this could have been considered your fault." I couldn't imagine ever going through something like that, and Bella had to experience every person she loved dying all around her when she was only 15. I cringed internally at the pain this girl had been though.

"Well, I admit looking back on it that I can see that it wasn't my fault." Bella shook her head slowly. "But at the time, all I could see is that everywhere I turned the people around me were dying. I did the only thing I could think to do…I ran. I never even found out what the investigators found out about my parents' deaths." Bella sucked in a shuddering breath. "I stayed in a shelter for a few nights here and a few nights there, but for the most part I lived on the streets in Phoenix. It was all I could do not to kill myself, but I honestly thought it was only a matter of time before fate claimed me along with the rest of the people I cared about."

I couldn't stop the abrupt intake of air at her words. How thankful am I that neither Bella, nor 'fate' succeeded in taking her from me before I even knew she was alive.

There was emotion coming back into Bella's words, "I don't want to go into all the details of being on the street, but after a few months I ran into a group of men that found me. They were really nice at first, told me they worked at a mission for the homeless and offered to get me food." Bella sighed, and seemed to debate on whether she wanted to continue.

"It's okay, Love." I brushed the hair back from her forehead.

Bella nodded half heartedly, "The men led me towards what I knew to be a shelter, but they took a detour at the last minute. They told me I had to earn the right to have any food. I tried to get away, I really did, but they overpowered me ridiculously easily. I remember one of them hitting me and falling to the ground, but it all goes fuzzy after that."

I couldn't stop the low growl in my chest at hearing Bella's words, even though I knew this had happened. It was the same reaction I had the first time she told me about that alley. Bella rubbed my leg, giving me a watery smile.

"The last thing I remember is what you heard your first night in Montana. The men took turns hitting or kicking me, and then Peter and Charlotte saved the day. The rest is history."

At those words, the emotional wall Bella had been trying to maintain came crashing down. She flung herself into my chest, shaking but not crying. "I really should be thankful that Peter and Charlotte showed up before those creeps got the chance to rape me." Bella's words were muffled in my chest, but I heard her clearly. I was thankful for that small bit of grace as well, but I had to swallow another growl.

I rubbed Bella's back, allowing her the time she needed to hopefully start letting go.

"God Bella, I am so sorry that you had to live through those horrible things. You are the strongest little thing I have ever met, do you know that?" She shook her head against my chest.

"I'm serious. Every time you turned around you were hit in the face with more shit. You may not have visible scars like I do, but the types of scars you received can be so much harder to get past." I gently gripped her chin and pulled her face up towards mine.

"You are amazing, Darlin'. Thank you for sharing that with me." Bella's eyes were bright, but the tears still hadn't made another appearance. "Bella, are you okay?"

Bella sniffled a bit, took a deep breath and then pushed back from me. She sat next to me, bringing her knees up to the side of her body and leaned against me. I draped my arm around her shoulders as she looked out over the water for a few minutes. Finally Bella looked back up at me.

"I think I am, Jasper. For the first time since all that happened I really think I'm going to be okay." Tears had finally made their way back to her eyes and were soon running down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Jazz. Thank you for letting me get that out. I didn't think it would help, but…but, it really did. Thank you."

"Of course, Darlin'. I told you, I'll always be there for you." I kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose, gently wiping tears away with a brush of my thumb.

"I hadn't allowed myself to even think about my parents for so long that when I found out you lived in Forks I guess it was just too much. It felt like the last brick in the wall came tumbling down and I just lost it. I completely panicked." I pulled my arms a little tighter around Bella and just let her experience her emotions.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to go back to Forks, but with you by my side, Jasper, it doesn't sound so scary anymore." She smiled up at me, and I knew that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe.

"Can I ask you a question, Jasper?" I looked down at her expectantly. "You said you lived an hour away from Seattle. From what I remember, Forks is quite a bit further than that." I laughed at the confused look on Bella's face.

"You haven't driven with my family yet." Bella did the calculation, slowly shaking her head in disapproval, but didn't comment further on how fast we must drive.

We stayed by the lake for a while longer, Bella gaining strength and me processing her words. It really did seem strange that all of those events would happen to her so closely together. It gave me an uneasy feeling that I didn't understand.

As I was thinking things through I felt Bella start to shiver. "We should get back, Love. It's getting late."

"I don't want to leave, Jasper. I really love this place."

"We can come back any time you'd like. It will be 'our' place from now on." I kissed Bella's forehead and then helped her climb onto my back for the run back to the house. Half way back I felt her emotions change and knew she was falling asleep. I carefully pulled her around into the cradle of my arms so she didn't slip off my back.

"Sleep, Darlin'. We'll be home soon." And by the time we were back to the house Bella was sleeping soundly in my arms. I carefully transferred her into bed, tucking the covers under her chin.

I was just about to settle in next to her when my phone vibrated again. Looking at my phone I saw who it was and my curiosity kept me from ignoring the call. I silently slipped from Bella's room, answering the phone on my way.

"Carlisle."

"Hey Jasper, how's Bella doing?" He sounded cautious.

"She's much better. We had a good talk after she regained consciousness and I think things will be looking up for her." I said this remembering how much lighter Bella had felt emotionally. It's amazing what opening up to someone can do for a person…I should know.

"That's good to hear, son. Listen, I did some digging on Bella's name and found…"

"Charlie Swan, right? Forks Police Chief?" Carlisle was surprised that I knew this. "Bella told me about her past, Carlisle. It's horrible what happened to Charlie."

"It wasn't just her dad though, right Jasper?" And now I was surprised. How much digging had he done?

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you've found out, Carlisle?"

"It isn't good," Carlisle took a steadying breath before continuing. "I spoke with a few of my contacts both in Washington and in Phoenix, Jasper. The things that happened to Bella's family, well, they weren't accidents." I found that I was gripping the phone tightly and forced myself to loosen my hold so I didn't crush it.

"The Coroner's reports showed what appeared to be a bear attack with Bella's mom and step dad, and a knife attack with Charlie. I had the reports pulled, and it is obvious from the pictures and other details that…"

I sucked in a breath, preparing myself to hear the rest of what Carlisle was trying to tell me. I knew that I had had a bad feeling when listening to Bella's story.

"It's obvious to me that it was a vampire attack, Jasper." I growled at his words, fear prickling down my spine.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think I am." Carlisle let out the breath he was holding slowly, "Jasper, whether they realize it or not, I don't think that Peter and Charlotte were Bella's first experience with vampires."

.

******

.

**No worries, everything will become clear as the story progresses!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I appreciate them so much! **

**I can't believe how many people have read this story! Also, thanks for the input on my chapter length. I hadn't thought they were too long, but was worried after that PM. Thanks for all the reassurance!**

**The Cullen's should be coming into the story in Chapter 12.**

**-Jules**


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 11**

**-----**

.

Over the next couple of hours I kept running through the conversation I had with Carlisle. Bella was still sound asleep, but I was making sure to pay attention to her emotions in case she needed me.

What could this mean for Bella? Was it a coincidence or was there some deeper meaning that needed to be worked out? I didn't know, and it was driving me crazy.

Carlisle had gone on to tell me that Bella had been listed as missing from the time she ran away into the streets of Phoenix. Some of Charlie's close friends back in Forks had arranged for searches to be done throughout Arizona, but as we now know, they never found her.

I had to kick myself more than once for being happy they never found Bella. How fucking selfish can I be? I suppose our paths may have crossed even if she would have been found and taken back to Forks, but I can never be sure. However, because I can't change the past I can't stop myself from being thankful that Peter and Charlotte had found Bella and gave me the chance to find her 2 years later.

When I had gotten off the phone with Carlisle, I heard Peter and Charlotte returning from their extending hunting trip and headed downstairs to greet them. I immediately told them what Carlisle had discovered, and they were shocked at the thought that vampires may have been involved.

We discussed possible scenarios, deciding that for now we wouldn't share the information with Bella. As long as we knew she wasn't in danger, there wasn't a point in scaring her. However, if we ever found a definite answer one way or the other, I would tell her. I was determined not to keep secrets from Bella longer than I had to.

"What about her godmother, Jasper? Did Carlisle find any information on Debbie?"

"I am guessing he didn't know to look, and I forgot to mention it. I will be talking to him again in a few days and will see what information I can find."

That conversation didn't last much longer though, as I could see the mischievously sly grin that Peter was flashing me. Charlotte also looked rather pleased with herself.

"So our little Bella spilled on her past, did she?" Once again Peter had that smug look that always made me want to deck him. This time, Charlotte beat me to it and smacked the back of his head.

"God, Peter can you be any more insensitive? I know you are razzing Jasper and not playing down Bella's experience, but give it a rest." Her eyes that were narrowed at Peter softened as Charlotte turned to me.

"It really is amazing that she told you, Jasper. Like we mentioned, it took her almost a year to be that comfortable with us." The pleased look made its way back to Charlotte's face then. "Can I also assume, considering that you are covered in Bella's scent, that you two have gotten physically closer?"

I grinned at her, unable to hide my elation. However, this was the action that pulled the smug smile right off Peter's face. Good!

"Relax, Peter. I didn't take advantage of Bella, nor will I ever take advantage of her." Peter relaxed a little, but still looked wary of what I was going to tell them.

I hesitated, unsure of what their reaction would be when Charlotte sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her.

"Sit with me?"

I complied; sitting next to her while Peter took the chair beside the couch, still glaring at me. I relaxed slightly when I realized that under all of Peter's fierce protectiveness, he was also feeling hope and acceptance. Charlotte was also feeling protective but was practically bursting with excited curiosity.

"Jasper, you know what my gift is, yes?" I nodded. Charlotte was able to see a variation of a person's aura.

"Well, there are only so many different colors that represent what auras look like to me, and I rarely come across anyone that has a unique color. Oh, it's true that there are unique variations for each person, but the underlying colors are limited to a select few. Understand?"

"I do Charlotte, but don't you see auras differently than how other people who have the gift to perceive them?"

"Exactly. The way I see an aura is more like it tells me a story; where someone has been, where their destiny may lie, what their heart feels. The effect and what I can see is different depending on the person and the situation. It's very hard to explain, but in a way I have gotten so used to it that I rarely notice any more. It is helpful in hunting though," she winked at me, "but let's not get into that right now." Charlotte smiled.

I realized that when she mentioned hunting the burn at the back of my throat flared up. I was getting thirsty and would need to hunt soon. I had become very accustomed to Bella's blood, but I didn't want to take a chance.

"Actually, I will give you an example, Jasper. I know that you are getting thirsty by looking at your eyes. But I can also see light brown being intermingled with your normal aura. While this color might tell a human who reads auras that you thirst for knowledge, the way my gift works is that it tells me you are thirsty and need to hunt." Charlotte paused, looking at me expectantly.

"Damn, Charlotte, don't let Carlisle get a hold of you! He'd have a hay day exploring different theories on how that shit works." It really was fascinating but I was wondering where Charlotte was going with this.

Laughing lightly, Charlotte continued, "Your aura was always one of my favorites, Jasper. It really is beautiful." She paused and took my hand in hers. "Normally it's an aqua blue, a bit of dark blue, some red and there are silver strands wound throughout. However, there are other colors constantly weaving their way through depending on what is happening in your life at the time." She squeezed my hand before letting go again.

"You are very complex, Jasper, and very unique. I have never come across another individual that shares such a deep aura." Charlotte raised one eyebrow, looking thoughtful. "That is, I should say I never came across another individual that shares such a deep aura, until I met Bella. I recognized the similarities immediately and it only seemed to grow as she healed." I shot my head up to look at Charlotte.

"It's true, but that isn't what told me you were meant for each other." Where was she going with this? I was fascinated. "Jasper, that first night you arrived on our doorstep protecting Bella, my suspicion was confirmed as I looked at your auras so close together. Peter and I had a feeling you two would be close, but I never thought it would be like this."

"What are you saying, Charlotte?" Peter spoke up, as impatient as I was to know what Charlotte was trying to explain.

"Tonight Jasper, when you came down the stairs I could see it. It was obvious from the look on your face and by the way you have Bella's scent on you, but what you can't see or smell is something I never thought was possible."

"Charlotte!" I groaned, begging her to get on with it. "What? What is it that you see that is so damn fascinating?"

She took my hand again, and I noticed that she wasn't meeting my eyes. Charlotte was glancing behind me, appearing to stare at nothing while smiling softly. "Jasper, did you fall in love with Bella? Did you tell her that you love her?" Peter growled but Charlotte shot him a warning glare that quickly shut him up. His jaw, however, became tense.

"How can you know that Charlotte?" She looked at me, boring into my eyes as if forcing me to reply. "Yes! Alright? Yes, I fell in love with Bella. Yes I told her how I feel. What does that have to do with what you are trying to tell me? Spit it out, Charlotte!"

"The best way to explain it, is that you are connected, Jasper. Even now when Bella is asleep upstairs and you are sitting here being impatient with me, you are connected. Her aura is very literally flowing into yours, as yours is flowing into hers." I couldn't stop the gasp. My chest seemed to tighten, my eyes wide with shock.

Charlotte placed her hands on my shoulders, stopping me from jumping up from the couch. "What I am so amazed by, Jasper, what I have never seen before, is that you and Bella are truly Soul Mates. I believe that even if Peter and I hadn't brought her here, you and Bella would have met at some point. You truly belong together. It's almost as if there is a bridge connecting the two of you and neither one of you is complete without the other."

I was dazed and trying to comprehend what Charlotte was telling me. "What…What does this mean, Charlotte?"

"I really don't know what the extent of this very real power is, Jasper. It is all very new to me." Charlotte's eyes had trailed up once again, staring at an invisible point above my head and lingering now and then up the stairs. "I would say that you really don't need to worry about it right now. Continue getting closer to Bella, let the relationship progress in what ever way feels natural."

Charlotte stood up, pulling me with her. She wrapped her arms tightly around me. "I'm so glad it was you, Jasper. You need each other so desperately. You fulfill a role in each others lives that no one else in existence will ever be able to fill. Take care of her, love her." Charlotte leaned back, moving to grasp my shoulders and was holding me at arms length. "Never let her go, Jasper."

All I could do was shake my head and answer honestly, "I wasn't planning on letting her go, Charlotte. I'm just amazed to learn all of this, and a little overwhelmed. But really it doesn't change anything. I had already felt like Bella was the missing piece of my puzzle."

I pulled Charlotte into a hug of my own, "Thank you for telling me. Thank you for keeping Bella safe for me until I found my way to her."

"Ah hem…" I jumped as Peter cleared his throat behind me. I had completely forgotten he was in the room. "I hate to break this up, but do you mind letting go of my wife so we can talk for a minute?" There was a smile on Peter's face, and with the emotions he was feeling I knew he had calmed down, but I was still cautious.

"What is it, Peter?"

"I am really happy for you, Jasper, I am. This is all just crazy to me, but I always had a feeling you and Bella would get along well." Peter looked at me with his head tilted to one side, "I just didn't realize you'd get along quite _this_ well." And although Peter was still feeling acceptance, he was also very determined.

"You know I'm not the type of guy to get all emotional, and I don't plan on starting now." I tried to hide a smile. I knew Peter was very emotional; he just hid it well from most.

"Cut the shit, Jasper!" I guess I wasn't hiding my smile all that well after all. "I'm being serious here, Brother."

"Of course, sorry Peter. Please, continue."

"Alright. Now, from seeing you and Bella together over the last few weeks I knew you were bonding. And now hearing from Charlotte that the two of you are getting closer physically while your auras are basically doing the nasty, I understand that you and Bella being together is inevitable."

My eyes darted to Charlotte who was hiding a smile of her own and then back to Peter. _I have a feeling this is going to be a bit awkward._

"Look, Jasper I can see you care deeply for Bella but she is the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter. I want her to be happy and I will totally support your relationship." Peter looked at me with an evil smile. "But I swear to god that if you fuck her over, or hurt her in any way I will tear you apart, wait for you to fuse back together and then tear you apart again…slowly."

Peter had his arms folded in front of him, daring me to challenge him. I knew better. I wasn't afraid of Peter, but I knew what it took for him to say those things and I could feel how deeply his love for Bella ran.

"Peter, I understand. I would never do anything to hurt Bella. I feel how strongly you and Charlotte feel for her, and I completely respect that. I also want you to know, and I told Bella this, I would never expect her to cut you out of her life." I broke eye contact with Peter to look at Charlotte. "You are her family."

"Thank you, Jasper." Charlotte's eyes were bright.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I felt Charlotte's emotions change. "Jasper, can I ask what your plans are as far as Bella is concerned?" I knew she wasn't really asking. Charlotte was demanding an answer nicely.

"Certainly. If it's okay with you two, I'd like to take Bella to meet my family. I was thinking I would ask her to make the trip with me a week or two after her birthday." I knew this wasn't what Charlotte meant by 'plans', but I tried anyway. I failed.

"Jasper, now you know that isn't what I meant. I want to know what your long term plans are so start talking" She sounded like she was scolding a 5 year old, but all the same I knew better than to deflect her real question a second time.

"Charlotte, please understand that I haven't even talked to Bella about this at length. Of course I want her with me for eternity. Of course I want her to be changed. Everything is very new and I don't want to make Bella feel pressured."

"You know, Bella wanted to be changed shortly after Peter and I brought her home with us." My eyes widened, surprised. "We told her she had to wait until she was at least 18 though. She was so young when we found her. And as you know Bella turns 18 the day after tomorrow." Charlotte paused, and I was trying not to get lost in my own thoughts when Peter spoke up.

"Keep in mind that we haven't talked about her being changed into a vampire for some time now. I suppose she may have changed her mind." I couldn't help the stab of anxiety I felt at Peter's words. Was it possible that Bella wouldn't want to be changed?

"There is plenty of time for that, Charlotte. I am sure everything will work out." And I knew that I was trying to convince myself of this as much as I was convincing Charlotte and Peter.

From the look in Peter's eye, I could tell that I wouldn't like where the next question was going.

"So, Jasper, if you aren't going to push for Bella to be changed right away, does that mean you're gonna keep _**it**_ in your pants for now?" Peter was joking, but it was impossible to miss the hope in both his emotions and his eyes.

Charlotte reached over and smacked him on the back on the head again, "Ouch! What the hell, woman! I have every right to ask him that! This is our Bella we're talking about here!"

"It's none of your business, Peter! I trust Jasper to keep Bella safe, and it's up to the two of them to decide on what their physical relationship consists of."

I started walking out of the room while Charlotte was defending me. I appreciate her words, but this conversation is over.

"I'm going to hunt but I'll be back soon. I think this little chat has gone far enough for one night." I smiled at Charlotte, letting her know how much I really did appreciate everything she had said. "I won't be long, but if you hear Bella getting restless I have my cell phone."

And as I turned to walk out into the refreshing fall evening, I heard Peter getting in the last word.

"Just remember, Jasper…tearing…small pieces…slowly." I let Peter enjoy his good intentioned ribbing and continued on my way. As much as I knew I would never hurt Bella, I knew Peter would never be far away making sure I didn't.

.

******

.

I was having a hard time getting into my hunt. I was thirsty and needed to find something, but everything I had learned tonight was refusing to leave my head even for a moment.

I wanted to talk to Carlisle more about any danger he thought Bella might be in, though this was mainly just for my own peace of mind. It had been more than 2 years since the deaths of her family and surely if someone had been after her, they would have succeeded long ago. I shuddered at that thought, pushing it into the back of my mind for now.

I was beginning to go through my talk with Charlotte and about the connection between me and Bella when I finally caught the scent of dinner. There were a few moose close by, but there was also a bear not much further away that sounded, and smelled much more appetizing. I forced myself to give into the hunt, knowing that the longer I took quenching my thirst, the longer I would be away from Bella.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with my prey, a large Brown bear that had been lazing around at the mouth of a cave. I drank quickly, getting my fill and disposed of the carcass.

As I made my way back to the house, already feeling the full effect of the restlessness that occurs when I'm away from Bella, I allowed myself to think about the connection Charlotte was able to see.

It really was astounding to think that Bella was my true soul mate. Considering how I fell in love with her so quickly I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, but I was still wrestling with absorbing all the details.

Thinking about the connection with Bella, I began to long for her. The bond Charlotte had explained seemed extremely intimate and I was instantly reminded of how long it had been since I had touched Bella.

I missed her warmth.

I missed her heartbeat.

I missed her deep, penetrating eyes.

I wanted to touch her. No, I _needed_ to touch her.

I wanted to kiss her, and not just the sweet kisses we had shared up to this point. I wanted to truly taste her, to know what her warm tongue would feel like on mine. I knew I would have to be careful, but being careful with Bella had become almost second nature. It was as if my body instinctively knew to be gentle with her.

I noticed that with each new realization I had begun to move faster and faster back to the house. My legs couldn't move quickly enough to get me to My Bella. My Darlin'. I knew Bella would be asleep, but I didn't care. I needed to feel her. I would never take advantage of her while she was unconscious, but I could at least be close to her and hope that she would wake up.

I realized with that thought how selfish I was being and that I should let Bella sleep, but I couldn't find it in myself to stick with that conviction as I ran even faster.

The closer I got to the house, the less anxious I was feeling and when I finally crossed the threshold I was relieved to find that Peter and Charlotte had retired for the night. I love those two, but I couldn't take anymore tonight.

I dashed up the stairs and literally had to drag myself into the shower. I had thought for a moment I should just skip it, but it was a necessary step after a hunt…especially after that bear.

I washed quickly, dried off and threw on a pair of lounge pants. I didn't bother with a shirt. The new confidence I had with allowing my upper body to be seen was quickly overshadowed with the thought of having my skin next to Bella.

With that thought I made my way across the hall and carefully opened the door to Bella's room. I was settling into the bed beside Bella in less than the blink of an eye. Now that I was beside her, and could feel her warmth, I forced myself to calm down. The sudden need to be near her had created a frenzy in my nerves. I took a few deep, very necessary breaths and let each one out slowly, and although I felt myself relaxing I still felt a deep need to touch Bella.

I had removed Bella's jacket when I laid her in the bed earlier, but she was still wearing a long sleeved shirt from today. She was lying on her side, facing away from me, her arm bent at the elbow with her hand resting under her cheek.

I couldn't wait any longer. Whether Bella was asleep or not, I had to be closer to her.

I rolled onto my side and inched in closer until I was in what would be considering a spooning position, except that I wasn't quite touching her. I finally, tentatively brought my hand up to rest on Bella's elbow, and the moment I made that simple contact I felt a tingling sensation flow from the top of my head down to my toes. What should have been enough to placate me only left me with a desire for more.

I slowly, gently ran the tips of my fingers up the length of Bella's arm to her shoulder. This was a path I had followed many times during previous nights with her, but tonight it felt like something more. Although it still wasn't enough.

I reached her shoulder, and followed the same path back to where her elbow was bent and lingered there, enjoying the warmth that radiated through her shirt. I began drawing small circles through the fabric, following Bella's arm towards her wrist. I leaned forward in an attempt to touch more of Bella's arm without waking her, but in the back of my head I knew I desperately wanted her to open her eyes.

From leaning forward to reach more of her, my chest was now pressed against Bella's back and I had to fight to keep my composure from the feeling this contact was creating. I took another deep breath and stretched out two of my fingers to gingerly run them along the length of her jaw.

Bella sighed and as I started to draw back for fear of waking her or startling her, I felt Bella's hand close around mine. Bella's heartbeat sped up as she brought my hand to her mouth and touched each of my fingers with her lips as her hand ran down my arm, leaving a trail of fire.

I had been touched by women before, but even just the simple touch of Bella's lips on my fingers and her hand on my arm left me begging for more. My eyes rolled back in my head from the warmth of her touch, pleading with her in my head not to stop. I felt myself almost involuntarily press against her more firmly. _Please don't stop._

"Bella…" I said her name as a prayer, the sound of it rolling over my lips and reverberating in my heart.

"Bellllllaaaa…"

.

*********

**BPOV **

*********

.

I thought I had been dreaming a most wonderful dream; Cold hands running up and down my body, firm chest pressed into my back. I continued to enjoy the sensations being caused, but when I felt Jasper's hand on my face I knew I wasn't asleep.

Suddenly all the exhaustion I had felt from basically baring my soul was just a distant memory. I tried to lie still, only concentrating on the feel of Jasper's hands, but as his fingers ran down my jaw I couldn't stop the contented sigh.

I wanted to feel his skin against my lips and I brought his hand to my mouth, allowing my lips to caress each of his long, pale fingers. Doing this only made me crave more of him. I ran my hand down his hard arm and felt Jasper press more firmly against me from behind. As he whispered my name, it sounded as if he were begging and it was almost my undoing.

Other than on the dock, I had never been with a man like this. I had been afraid that I would be nervous, but every touch felt so natural. It was almost as if my body knew this man and he was finally home.

Jasper's hand traced down my arm, his cool breath flowing over my neck. I shivered from the pleasure of it when his hand cautiously touched my side and then with more confidence fanned out over my covered abdomen.

"Bella," he breathed, inches away from my ear. "Bella, you are so warm, so soft. So beautiful." His fingers were drawing circles on my stomach with a firm pressure that made my toes stretch and then curl. My body reacted to his touch automatically, and I knew I had to look at him. I had to be able to see him.

I rolled onto my other side so that I was facing Jasper, and I noticed his skin had a very faint pink tint from hunting. As I settled in next to him, Jasper took my hands and placed them on either side of his face. He placed his hands in the same position on my face, and brought himself closer to me until our noses were less than an inch apart. My heart was thundering in my chest and all I could think was that I wanted Jasper closer than he already was.

I gazed into his eyes as he looked back into mine. Each cold breath Jasper exhaled, I inhaled. Every overheated breath that left my lips was in turn welcomed in by Jasper. We stayed in this position for an immeasurable amount of time, exchanging breaths and lost in each others eyes. It was amazingly personal and intense.

Slowly Jasper started to move his hand, using his fingers to trace every part of my face as if committing it to memory. Our eyes were still locked; we were still taking in the breath of the other, as Jasper's hand made its way down my neck around to the front of my throat and then over my collarbone. He slowed as he reached my heart, feeling the blood pump through my chest with his hand resting between my breasts.

"I love you, Bella. You are everything to me. Your heart beats for both of us now."

Jasper's hand moved to my waist at the same time I watched him close the distance between us. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip just as his mouth crashed onto mine, his cold hard lips moving perfecting with my soft warm mouth. My hand went to the base of Jasper's neck, clutching a handful of his wavy hair using the leverage to bring myself closer.

I moaned into Jasper's mouth as I felt his hand smooth down over my hip, his fingers clinging to me. His hand made its way back up towards my waist, this time moving under my shirt. As his hand made contact with my hot skin the room was filled with the sounds of both of us taking in a sharp breath of air and our kiss was broken temporarily.

"Jasper," his name came out in a hiss of air. "God I love you. Jasper, I need you closer. Please. "

This time it was Jasper that moaned as he rolled on top of me, pressing me into the mattress. He kept most of his weight off of me, but I loved that I could feel him above me. Our bodies were pressed together and I could feel the low vibrations of a purr starting from deep within Jasper's chest. He slammed his mouth back to mine, drowning me in passion. I felt his hand come up between our bodies and his thumb tugged down gently on my chin. I knew what he was asking and I didn't hesitate to open my mouth to him.

Jasper's tongue darted out to meet mine, moving in complete harmony with each other. The taste of his mouth tightened the ever growing coil in my stomach as we explored this new part of each other for the first time.

After some time the kiss started to change and Jasper claimed my mouth more fiercely, showing a dominance over me that I was gladly yielding. He had my shirt bunched up in his hand, and we were both breathing heavily.

I wanted to feel him. I took both of my hands and ran my nails from the small of Jasper's back, up around the tops of his shoulders to his chest. I didn't register the scars anymore. They were just apart of who my man was.

I flattened my hands onto his chest, bringing my arms around in order to continue my descent to his stomach. I felt his muscles tighten under my fingers, and Jasper moved his face to rest in my neck, pressing into the below beneath me and taking deep shuddering breaths.

My hands were inbetween our bodies and I turned them over so the back of my hands were against Jasper's lower stomach. I moved them slowly from one side of his hard abdomen to the other, going a little lower with each pass. I held my breath as my fingertips made contact with the top of Jasper's pants, slipping them just under the waistband.

Jasper moaned into my hair, his face pressing almost painfully into my neck. As I slowly moved my fingers across his skin, he moaned again, lower this time. I gasped as Jasper's lower body suddenly ground into mine, pushing my palm against my own heated center. At this his low moan quickly turned into a deep growl and I froze.

It was in that next second that he flipped us over and I found myself lying on Jasper's chest, my hands back on his shoulders. I looked up to find that Jasper's eyes were closed, his jaw was clenched and he was breathing deeply through his nose.

"Jasper?" I barely whispered. "Baby, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I was feeling a little self-conscious at his abrupt change in mood.

"You did everything right." He chuckled quietly, moving me on his chest, "just give me a minute, Darlin'."

I stayed on his chest, laying totally still and trying to regulate my breathing and heart rate. I was disappointed that we hadn't gone further, but I was also relieved. I wasn't ready for 'that' step yet, and I wasn't sure if I could've stopped the way Jasper did.

Jasper finally opened his eyes and looked down at me; they were very dark but kind, loving. "I am so sorry, Darlin'. Can you please forgive me?" He was gently moving the hair off my forehead as he spoke.

"Shush. There's nothing to forgive, Jasper. That was amazing, but I wasn't quite ready to go…to go further." I blushed a deep crimson and hid my face in Jasper's chest.

"Please don't be embarrassed, Bella. This is new for both of us, right?" I nodded into his chest, Jasper's hand softly running up and down my spine. "Well, then we just have to take one day at a time. There's no rush, Sweetheart."

I blushed a deeper color knowing what I was about to ask him. "Jasper, I am happy we didn't go further tonight, but…we can go further eventually, can't we?" I didn't know what I would do if he said no.

Jasper pulled me up further on his body. He brought his hand behind my head and pulled me to his lips. We shared a long, meaningful kiss with so much emotion behind it my body felt weak.

"Definitely!" Jasper answered finally, and I sighed in relief. He laughed again, rolling onto his side and bringing me with him. "But Darlin', I think we need to work up to it. Take one step at a time." He paused, kissing my forehead. "It's like they say, Practice makes perfect!"

We both laughed at Jasper's words, enjoying being in each others arms and completely lost in our own little world. I eventually cuddled into him feeling like I needed a few more hours of sleep but certainly looking forward to the next time we were able to _**practice**_.

Before I completely lost consciousness, I felt Jasper's lips on my ear. "Sweet dreams, Bella. I love you, Darlin'."

.

********************

**Wow! 5000+ hits, 100+ reviews, lots and lots of alerts! Thank you all so much!!**

**I know that some were probably hoping for more physically between Bella and Jasper, and although I want that as well I thought it was best to work into it. ;-) **

**Thanks again for all your loyalty and support with this story!**

**-Jules**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 12**

**-----**

.

I had never slept as well as I had in the last couple of weeks, but waking up in Jasper's arms took it to a whole new level. I was nestled into his cool, bare chest and I didn't want to move. I was remembering how intimate things had gotten just a few hours ago, and I couldn't stop my heart rate from increasing suddenly.

"Good Morning, Darlin!" Jasper's low silken voice brought me out of my thoughts. He pulled me up further on his chest and placed a soft kiss at my temple. I brought my arms tightly around Jasper's body, pressing myself to him and inhaling his sweet smell.

"Now, let's not start that again," Jasper laughed lightly as he teased me.

I hid my face in his chest, feeling a little embarrassed. Jasper cradled my head in his hand, "But in all seriousness, last night was amazing, Darlin." He gently tilted my head back and leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to mine. A spark went through my body and my heart picked up again as I leaned into the kiss. Jasper pulled away much too soon, even before I could get my hands tangled in his hair.

"Bella, can I take you somewhere this morning? For Breakfast? Or I should say Lunch seeing as it's noon."

I thought about his question, confused. "Jasper, there isn't anywhere to eat around here that isn't a pretty fair trek. Where would we go?" I had pushed myself up on my arms so I could see his beautiful face more clearly. His honey blond hair that I loved so much was perfectly disheveled and a few pieces were hanging low across his forehead.

"Leave that up to me, Sweetheart. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go as soon as you're ready." Jasper sat up, bringing me with him. He swung his legs around until his feet were planted on the floor and I was sitting in his lap, facing him.

I was still confused, but who was I to complain? I didn't care what we did as long as I was with Jasper. "Sounds good." I smiled, letting him know I was happy about the plans as I'm sure he could feel my confusion.

As I looked up at Jasper, I noticed that he was looking at me curiously, one eyebrow raised. In that same moment I realized that he was waiting for me to get up as I was still clutched around him. I looked at him sheepishly.

"What? I was comfortable!"

Jasper laughed, standing up from the bed and carrying me to the middle of the room. I was hugged to him tightly, wanting to absorb as much of him as possible, when I felt Jasper's hand unwinding mine from his neck. He wrapped his cold hand around both of my wrists, holding them securely. He then reached around his back to unhook my feet, and carefully lowered me to the floor despite my protests.

I would be embarrassed by my behavior later, but I couldn't stop the pout that graced my face when Jasper pulled me off of him. He took my face in his hands, and although Jasper was smiling he spoke with that same authority I couldn't seem to ignore.

"Bella, you know I would be more than happy to spend the day with you wrapped around me," and before I could hope that would happen, he continued, "But, I have things I want to do today. We have things we need to talk about, and besides, I already told you the pouting, though very cute, doesn't work on me." He kissed my nose.

My mouth fell open slightly, though I was trying to look at him defiantly. Jasper released my face and folded his arms across his still bare chest. He lowered his head, causing more strands of his hair to fall in his face, and stared at me with a look that said '_Now!_'

"Bella…" Jasper's tone was playful, but there was also enough of a warning in the way he spoke that I reluctantly turned and headed toward the bathroom.

I really should have expected it, after all it seems to go hand in hand with that authoritative tone, but it still surprised me when Jasper once again smacked my ass as I walked away from him. _Damn, that stings!_

I whirled around to face him, trying to give Jasper my best glare, but he didn't seem to be phased by it.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help it, Bella. Your ass just calls out for me to slap it, especially when you act like that. Now, go. Get ready and meet me downstairs." Jasper flashed me another beautiful smile as he walked out the door and I felt my irritation melting away.

_God I love him_.

I showered quickly, managing to only slip once. I wondered what I should wear, not sure where Jasper and I were going, but as I walked back into my bedroom I saw an outfit laid out on the bed. Blue jeans, a long sleeved white t-shirt and a beige hoodie had been left out for me. Well, at least Jasper understands the importance of comfort! I threw the clothes on and headed downstairs.

As I was walking carefully down the stairs, I could hear talking. I paused, my foot hovering over the next step, straining to hear who Jasper was talking to. My heart skipped a beat as I realized who it was and I practically flew down the rest of the stairs – Peter and Charlotte were home!

**.**

**********

**JPOV**

**********

**.**

While she was getting ready, I headed down to the kitchen to talk with Peter and Charlotte about Bella's birthday gifts. I needed their help in picking up a few things, and I had wanted to hear more about what they had gotten her. I couldn't wait to see her face! I only hoped that she would be willing to go to Forks with me soon. I missed my family and really wanted them to meet Bella.

I had also talked to Peter and Charlotte about the discussion I planned to have with Bella today. I could feel that it made them sad, but very happy at the same time. It was good to know that they really were supporting our relationship.

I heard Bella pause on the stairs, remembering that I had forgotten to tell her that Peter and Charlotte were home. We had just been talking about the color they had picked out for her gift when Peter stopped talking and grinned at Charlotte. They could hear Bella flying down the stairs. God I hope she didn't trip.

Bella came into the kitchen and launched herself at Peter. I was once again taken back by how close they are, wondering if Bella would be alright living away from them eventually. I looked up to see Charlotte hugging both Peter and Bella, the three of them were laughing.

"Jesus, Bella! Not that I'm complaining, but with that homecoming you'd think we'd been gone for months!" Peter kissed Bella's cheek as he teased her.

"Put her down, Peter." Charlotte wanted a hug of her own. As soon as Bella's feet touched the floor, Charlotte pulled her into another loving hug. "We missed you, Bells." Charlotte had leaned back and was brushing Bella's hair tenderly behind her ear.

"I missed you guys too! Did you have fun?" Bella paused, "Well, I mean did you have fun on the vacation part of your trip?" I noticed that she blushed slightly and wondered if Peter and Charlotte's hunting preferences bothered her more than she let on.

"We did, babe." Peter grinned evilly at me and then back at Bella, "We hear you had fun too, Bella."

I had been about to tell Peter to knock it off when Bella shocked the hell outta me.

"Mmm, I did Peter! I had a ton of fun," Bella dragged her tongue over her top lip, "Jasper _tastes_ even better than he smells!"

Peter and I wore matching shocked expressions, but Charlotte just laughed. "Be nice, Bella. You'll give the overprotective vampire a heart attack!" Charlotte steered Bella over to the counter where she had poured a glass of juice.

I glanced over at Peter whose mouth was still hanging open slightly, and he was feeling protective, shocked and a little amused.

"I was going to make you breakfast, but Jasper here seems to have other plans." Charlotte winked at me, "So, the juice will have to hold you over until you get to your destination." Bella took the glass

Peter finally shook off the shock he felt at Bella's teasing and walked over to place his hands on her shoulders, "Hey Smart Ass…"

"Yes, Peter?" Bella looked over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelids at him suggestively. I couldn't help laughing at the two of them. Bella looked over and smiled at me, enjoying the atmosphere.

"Well, Bella, seeing as your birthday is tomorrow, do you have any special requests?"

"Nope." Bella shook her head. "I just want to spend the day with my family. I don't know, but nothing fancy." She narrowed her eyes at each of us in turn, warning us not to go overboard.

"Bella, we reserve the right to spoil you a little bit," Charlotte copied the look Bella had given her, "and no complaining, young lady. Got it?"

Bella laughed and I could feel her joy, "Sure sure, Charlotte. Whatever you say."

As much as I was enjoying watching the three of them together, it was time to go. Bella and I needed to talk, and Charlotte and Peter had shopping to do. "Are you ready to go, Bella?" She jumped down from the stool, gave Charlotte and Peter a hug and came to join me.

I laced my fingers with her, enjoying the warmth that spread through my hand. As we were walking out the door I spoke to Peter and Charlotte so Bella couldn't hear me, "_Thanks again for picking up that stuff for me. We'll be back before dark_."

I pulled Bella into my arms once we were outside. It had been too long since I'd held her.

"_I love you." _I whispered into Bella's ear, at the same time I let her feel my love for her.

"That's the best present, Jasper. I really don't need anything else." She was pouting again. Damnit.

"Oh hush. You'll always have my love, but birthdays only come once a year. Just try to enjoy it and don't worry about what people are spending on you." Bella started to protest, but I quickly pressed my fingers to her lips to stop her.

"I'm serious Bella. You aren't a selfish person, so you need to understand that sometimes it's okay to just enjoy getting a gift. It makes people happy to take care of the ones they love."

I gripped her chin and lifted Bella's face to mine. I pressed my lips softly to hers, speaking against her mouth, "So no more feelings of guilt when it comes to your birthday, and no more pouting. Understand?" I leaned back to allow Bella to answer. She followed me, standing up on her toes to place a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, Jasper." I smiled at how adorable she was. "I know you do, now let's go."

I took Bella's hand and started leading her to the edge of the driveway. "Jasper, where are we going?" She pleaded with me for an answer. Nope, not gonna happen.

"It's a surprise, but I promise you'll love it and we'll be there soon."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Are-Are we running?" I nodded, turning around to help her climb on my back.

Bella sighed happily. I had come to learn that she loved running this way almost as much as I loved having her on my back. Feeling the warmth from her body as she wrapped around me and held on was almost enough to distract me from my goal for the day. I shook my head slightly, keeping my focus intact, and took off towards the woods enjoying the emotions coming from Bella.

**.**

**********

**BPOV**

**********

**.**

I had been so glad to see Peter and Charlotte.

I was so caught up in Jasper for the last few days that I didn't have a chance to really notice they were gone. It was really nice to see them, hug them, joke around with them and just be a family. Of course their return meant my birthday was almost here. I had promised not to complain about gifts tomorrow and I would try to honor that promise. Besides, I had a feeling that Jasper wouldn't take it too well if I went back on my word and I didn't really want to find out.

Oh how I loved running like this. I had always been too clumsy to appreciate running on my own, but riding on the back of a vampire as they sped across the earth was amazing. It was exhilarating. The wind on my face, the vibrant colors going by…I was flying! Not to mention it was really nice being close to Jasper like this.

It was still hard to comprehend how quickly things were changing. I had gone from knowing Jasper was a friend of Peter and Charlotte's to being completely and madly in love with him over the course of a few weeks. It was a little scary knowing how dependant I was on him already, but I trusted Jasper.

But that voice. What the hell was up with that voice? I swear I will learn how to resist him eventually. I think.

"Bella, close your eyes." Yep, that's the voice!

I did as Jasper asked (commanded) and closed my eyes, laying my head in the middle of his back. I should have been paying more attention to where we were going but I had been too caught up in my thoughts.

Jasper moved so fluidly that with my eyes closed and my head in the middle of his back, it was impossible to tell if he was still running. I was just thinking about taking a peek at my surroundings, my curiosity getting the best of me, when Jasper's voice cut through the air.

"Don't you dare, Bella! We're almost there. Be patient."

I huffed out a frustrated sigh, but did as Jasper asked and kept my eyes shut.

It was only a few minutes later that Jasper reached around and brought me down in front of him. This time his voice was at my ear, whispering, "Open your eyes, Darlin, we're here."

I shivered from his breath on my ear, and opened my eyes. I couldn't stop the excited squeal. I was hoping this was where we were going! I turned back around and jumped into Jasper's arms. "Thank you!"

Jasper chuckled and put me back on my feet. This time when I turned around I took in my surroundings.

We were back at the lake by the meadow. The same place we had been only yesterday, but it felt like it had been much longer. It was even more breathtaking than I had remembered. I noticed there was an addition this time as my eyes fell on a picnic basket that was sitting on top of a blanket.

Jasper took my hand, leading me over to the blanket, "Breakfast is served, My Dear!" I realized how hungry I was as Jasper unpacked the food. He pulled out fresh breads and pastries along with fruit and more juice. I carefully picked a croissant that was still warm, and broke off a healthy piece.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Jasper. I love this place so much!" I looked around at the mountains as I started to eat.

Jasper was smiling, "I know you love it here. You forget that I feel everything that you feel." He winked, sitting down next to me on the blanket. As I ate, Jasper started running his fingers up and down my spine, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

Jasper sighed, "I wanted to talk to you, Bella. It-It's something important to me, and I want you to listen carefully before making a decision." I nodded, feeling nervous.

"It's okay, Bella. It's nothing bad, I just know how close you are to Peter and Charlotte and I'm afraid that will affect your answer." Jasper looked away from me, seeming to get his thoughts together. I was very curious, wondering what Peter and Charlotte had to do with this.

"Bella, I know I talked to you about coming to Forks, and I was wondering if you would be willing to come with me soon. Perhaps next week?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I am still dealing with my past, Jasper, but I want to go to Forks with you. I'm ready to try and put the past behind me and make new memories." Jasper smiled as I swallowed another bite of the bread, "I want to make new memories with you, Jasper." I blushed at my own words.

"Darlin, as much as I love it when you blush, there's no reason to be embarrassed. I want that too…I want to start a life with you." I darted my eyes up to Jasper's, taking in his words and starting to understand his apprehension. He wanted a _life_ with me and he was afraid I wouldn't want to leave Peter and Charlotte.

"You don't just want me to 'visit' your family, do you?" Jasper shook his head.

"No, Bella. I want you to come to Forks with me indefinitely. I can feel that you are nervous, but I promise you Bella, if you ever want to come home all you have to do is say the word."

"Would Peter and Charlotte be able to come and visit?"

Jasper smiled, "Of course. They would be welcome any time."

"Um…Jasper?" I was suddenly afraid and didn't know how to ask him the question on my mind.

"What is it, Bella? What are you frightened of?" Jasper took my hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of my fingers. "Tell me, Darlin."

I looked down at our hands, and then back up at Jasper and took a deep breath. "What about your family? What if they don't want me there? What if they don't like me? Oh my god, what if…"

"Bella! Bella, stop." I suddenly found myself in Jasper's arms, my face pressed against his chest, Jasper's hand smoothing down my hair. "You are getting yourself all worked up over something you don't need to worry about." I raised my head to argue. _There was plenty to get worked up about._

"Bella, I said stop." Jasper moved his hands to either side of my face and pulled me close to him. "My family will love you. It might take some time for everyone to be comfortable with each other, but I know it will work out. Please don't spend time worrying about it, or let that change your decision."

I was quiet for a few moments, thinking about Jasper's request. It was a big decision, and I knew that regardless of what Jasper said, it was possible that his family wouldn't like me. I would miss Peter and Charlotte – they had been my only family for more than two years and it would be hard to leave. But, they want me to be happy and I can't stay here forever. When it comes right down to it, I want to be with Jasper.

"Bella?" Jasper was waiting for my answer and I'm sure he could feel all the different emotions I had just gone through.

"Okay, Jasper. I'll go with you."

Jasper beamed, and I knew I'd made the right choice. "You will? And you'll stay with me for as long as it makes you happy?"

I nodded, unable to stop the smile that spread across my face. "I already told you I was yours, Jasper…I go where you go."

We spent the next several hours enjoying each others company by the lake. I was really excited to go with Jasper to Forks…nervous as hell, but excited. I had been wondering how Peter and Charlotte would react, or if they'd even let me go, when Jasper said it was time to head back.

"Ready, Love?"

I sighed, "Okay, Jasper, we can go back."

"What is it, Bella?"

"I love this place so much. Not just Montana, but this specific place. I'm afraid that I won't see it again."

Jasper pulled me into his arms and brought his mouth to mine. I hadn't been expecting this, but fell into the kiss quickly. Jasper allowed it to continue long enough for me to get my fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled myself closer to him. Jasper's fingers trailed down my side, which caused me to moan quietly into his mouth. At this Jasper pulled back slowly, placing a kiss on each cheek. He was smiling.

"I will bring you back here anytime you want, Bella. You forget that I love this place too. I've been coming here for decades and will never have a problem visiting. Besides, we'll visit Peter and Charlotte often and it's just a short run from the house."

I smiled back at him, feeling better about our departure. Jasper cleaned up our picnic, and helped me climb on to his back. As he took off toward the house, my mind was reeling with thoughts of the future. _Our Future._

.

*****

.

Peter and Charlotte were still gone when we got back to the house. It made me nervous wondering what type of gift would take them most of the day to get. That thought would get me into trouble though, so I quickly shook off the concern before Jasper could catch the emotion.

I ate dinner and Jasper kept me company. The last few days had been exhausting, and I was ready for bed early.

"Bella, I need to hunt. Will you be okay until Peter and Charlotte get back or would you like me to wait?" Jasper's eyes were only slightly dark and I had the feeling he wasn't really going hunting. I'm sure he could feel my suspicion as he looked at me crookedly.

"I am hunting, Bella. I never said it was the only thing I was going to do though." He winked at me, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I sighed, knowing better than to try to get information out of Jasper. I was sure that whatever he was doing had to do with my birthday and I already knew that complaining wouldn't be a good idea.

"You can go, Jasper. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep." I nodded my head, "I'm beat. But…"

Jasper interrupted, putting his arm around me, "Yes, Darlin. I will hurry back and will be lying next to you before you know it." With that said, Jasper kissed me softly and disappeared.

I finished eating, took a quick shower and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I would never admit it but I was a little excited for my birthday. Nobody gave presents like Peter and Charlotte!

**.**

**********

**JPOV**

**********

**.**

I made it back to the house and found that Bella was sleeping soundly. I had been gone for longer than normal and it was physically painful to be away from her. I wonder if that had something to do with the freaky connection Charlotte can see between Bella and me.

I spent the last hour before Bella got up with Peter and Charlotte, getting things ready for the celebration. When it was time to get Bella up, Peter followed me into her room.

Peter started singing 'Happy Birthday' very loudly and jumping on Bella's bed. It only took two seconds before she shot into a sitting position, her eyes wide from being startled awake. I took the opportunity and pushed Peter off the bed and out Bella's door. He slammed into the floor, both swearing at me and laughing. Luckily, before he could retaliate, Charlotte was dragging him down stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Charlotte called over her shoulder. Peter just grumbled.

Bella was laughing now, over the shock of being woken so rudely, "Thanks Charlotte! Thanks Peter!"

I couldn't wait any longer. I swept Bella into my arms and twirled her around. "Happy Birthday, Darlin!" I stopped spinning and kissed her. After awhile I could feel Bella smile against my lips.

"I like the way you woke me up much better!" I laughed as I heard Peter swear from downstairs.

Bella had breakfast and we spent the morning out on the dock, skipping stones across the water. It was getting close to noon when I heard Peter coming outside.

"Come on you two, it's Party Time!" I started to stand up when Bella decided she'd be funny and grumbled a bit under her breath. As much as I love that girl, I swear she's asking for it.

"Bella." She looked up at me, obviously hearing the warning in the way I said her name. I pointed to my ear. "I can hear you grumbling and I can feel your irritated emotions. Have you forgotten what we talked about yesterday?" I pulled Bella to her feet.

"No, I remember." She looked up at me carefully, "Temporary insanity?" I laughed at Bella's attempt to distract me.

"Let's go, Darlin. And please be good. We all love you and just want you to have a good birthday. Yes?"

"Sure, sure." Bella sounded sarcastic, but I could tell she was only teasing me, trying to see how I would react. Two could play this game.

I picked Bella up and flung her over my shoulder and we both laughed as we made our way inside. My hand twitched, wanting to smack her backside again, but I thought I might be pressing my luck with that one.

**.**

**********

**BPOV**

**********

**.**

I was staring up at my ceiling, thinking about the events of the day. My birthday. It really had been amazing. Once I was finally able to chill out about getting gifts and just enjoy my family, I had a really good time.

It was good that I did relax about the gifts though, because the stuff I got would have normally sent me into a panic attack. As I was thinking this, my finger was tracing the new locket that was resting on my chest. It was one of my favorite gifts. Charlotte and Peter had given it to me and it had made me cry more than once to look at it.

The locket was silver and oval with an intricate pattern of flowers along one side. It wasn't plain, but it also wasn't fancy…it was perfect. Unlike most lockets it had an extra little door that allowed for a total of 4 pictures. The first picture was me with my Mom and Phil, the second was me and Charlie. The pictures were small, but they were just right. When you turn the extra panel, you see the other two pictures: the first was of Peter, Charlotte and me and the other was of me and Jasper. Charlotte said she had taken the picture of Jasper and me one day when we were out on the dock. I loved it so much. My original family and my new family.

Jasper's gift had taken my breath away – literally. I opened the wrapping to find a large picture frame with room for two pictures. The top picture was one of the plateaus in the desert outside Phoenix. The sun was setting and colors danced off the surrounding clouds, the sand was red and the rocks were sharp. The bottom picture was our lake. The meadow stretched out in the foreground of the picture, full of wildflowers and so many colors. The lake jutted out from the meadow. It had been a sunny day when the picture was taken, the suns rays reflecting off the water. There had been a note with it in Jasper's neat handwriting.

_**Darlin,**_

_**No matter where life takes us  
**__**you can always keep the  
**__**memories of your favorite  
**__**places close to your heart.**_

_**Love, Jasper**_

I had cried over both of those gifts, and considered the present part of the day to be over. I loved them both more than anything I had ever received. They were simple objects, but the meaning behind them was so huge.

I was confused when Jasper took the picture frame out of my hand and turned it over. There, in a pocket on the back of the frame was an official looking piece of paper. I tentatively look it out and unfolded it to find the word, '**DEED**' written across the top. I had looked at Jasper, trying to figure out what I held in my hand.

"What is it, Jasper?"

He had smiled and turned the picture back over. He pointed at our lake and said, "It's yours, Darlin."

I had almost fainted at Jasper's words and couldn't even think to complain about the money. I was too excited. Jasper had gone on to explain that because both of us loved that place so much, he wanted to buy it. He had said that this way, even if we don't get back for a few years we would always know it was there.

I was lying on my bed, still staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it. My finger was still trailing my locket as I continued to look back on my day. After I had finished crying from all my amazing gifts, Peter made me shrimp and vegetable skewers on the barbeque. We all sat around and told stories, and I even told a few from my childhood. I hadn't been able to do that before and it was with a hopeful shock that I realized I was healing.

I was worn out and ready for bed when Charlotte told me there were a couple more presents to open. I had a hard time understanding this…what more could I possibly need?

**(Flashback)**

Charlotte disappeared for a few minutes and came back with her arms full of luggage. I instantly started crying again, and this time, Charlotte joined me. She dropped the suitcases and pulled me into her lap on the couch. After we both sobbed into each others shoulders for a few minutes, Peter rubbed both of our shoulders and started to explain.

"Bella, you will never know how much you have changed our lives. Both Charlotte and I love you more than we ever realized was possible." Charlotte nodded into my shoulder. "You have our blessing to go with Jasper." I looked up at Peter, love and sadness in both our eyes. "But this is always your home, Bella."

I nodded, still unable to speak and Peter pulled me from Charlotte's lap into a crushing hug. I didn't care. He could squeeze me as tightly as he needed too. Charlotte composed herself much faster than I was able to.

"We love you so much, Bella. We will miss you, but we will also be so content knowing you are happy." Charlotte couldn't hold back another sob, but then continued. "You have given us the greatest gift. We have gotten to watch you grow up into a beautiful young lady, and you have given us a family."

Charlotte took a deep breath and looked over at Jasper. He had been standing off to the side to allow us to have our little moment together. "You take care of her Jasper, and you let her take care of you." He nodded, "Of course Charlotte." And nobody could doubt his sincerity.

Peter placed me on the floor and waited for me to regain my balance before letting go. God they knew me so well.

"There's one more thing, Bella." And this time Peter was beaming. I looked over to Charlotte and Jasper and noticed similar smiles on their faces.

"Oh god, you guys." I gulped. "I seriously don't know if I can take any more. And no, I'm not complaining, this has all been so wonderful but I'm fucking drained."

"Isabella!" Charlotte scolded me for my language, which I knew she would do. I needed to hear her motherly tone a few more times before I left, even if it got me in trouble.

I grinned at Charlotte, "Sorry. I am drained though. I don't know if I can do any more."

Peter, who had still been laughing at my gratuitous use of the word 'fuck', walked over to Charlotte and put his arm around her. He looked back at me, "Really Bella, you'll like this one and I promise it won't be an emotional fuck like the others."

"Peter!" Charlotte scolded again and both Jasper and I couldn't contain our laughs. "Jesus, Peter. What a role model you are." But she wasn't mad. Charlotte was smiling as they walked over to me.

"Come on. One more and then you can turn in for the night."

"Alright. Lead the way." I was starting to get excited again. Now that I wasn't being a selfish brat about receiving gifts, I was really enjoying it!

Jasper came over and placed his hand over my eyes and he kissed my neck. "Mmm." My head fell back on his shoulder, longing for his lips to touch me again. Jasper only chuckled as he led me outside.

Outside? Where are we going?

My curiosity was overflowing when Jasper finally uncovered my eyes.

(**End Flashback**)

I stopped circling my new locket and reached over toward my bedside table. I grabbed my newly acquired keys, twirling them around my finger.

When Jasper had taken his hand away, I found myself face to face with a brand new BMW 550i. It was black, but in the sun it looked dark blue. The windows were tinted very dark. Peter said it was a 4.8 liter, V-8 engine that had 360 horsepower. And while that all sounded very nice, I just liked my car.

Charlotte had told me not to think of it as a _going away_ present, but as an _easier to come home_ gift. Jasper explained that he had run to Montana when he came to visit, and while he knows I love to run with him, 700 miles might be pushing it. We would need to drive to Forks, but Jasper already has a car back home.

I suppose it all made sense, but my mind was still going crazy as I thought back over the day; the gifts I had received, the love I had been shown. It was without a doubt the best birthday ever.

I was trying to stay awake until Jasper got back from hunting, but I was losing that battle quickly. I was still nervous about meeting the Cullen's in a couple of days, but I knew Jasper would be there so I could deal with it.

As I finally gave up and my eyes drifted closed, I felt a cold hand ghost over my arm and a hard chest against my back, and I knew I could face whatever was out there with this man by my side.

.

*********************

**Wow, I am so sorry it took 6 days for me to get this chapter up! I had internet issues all weekend and then got sick with the flu. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot that you take the time to let me know you are enjoying the story.**

**I thought the Cullen's would be in this chapter, but it was a lot longer than I thought it would be. They are coming up next though. I may not have the next one up tomorrow but it will be within a couple of days.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! This will be part one of the 'Cullen' meeting.**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. Any references from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 13**

**-----**

.

"Are you nervous?" Jasper's smooth silken voice whispered in my ear.

He was leaning against the headboard of my bed and I was leaning against his hard chest, my head resting on his shoulder. I had been staring at the wall, wondering when I would be back in this room. We were leaving for Forks in the morning, and I had spent the last few days getting in quality time with Peter and Charlotte and thinking about what was to come.

"Very." I mumbled, knowing Jasper would hear me. His arms tightened around me, his face pressed against the top of my head.

"Do you still want to do this? It isn't too late to change your mind, Bella."

I sat up and turned around to face him. "Jasper, does what I'm feeling tell you that I've changed my mind?" He shook his head slowly, placing his cold hand against my flushed cheek.

"No, but I can feel how nervous you are. What's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking about everything that's going to change in the very near future. Every part of my life is going to be different, and while I'm excited about it, I'm also a little scared." I looked down, strangely embarrassed to admit that I was frightened.

Jasper leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead firmly, his hand sliding down to the side of my neck. He pulled me back into his chest, and I curled into him willingly.

"Tell me, Darlin. Tell me what you're worried about."

I sighed. _Everything. I was worried about everything. _

"I am nervous about meeting your family of course, but that isn't the only thing." I sighed again, taking a deep breath. This was going to sound ridiculous. "Jasper, do you know how long it's been since I've been around humans?"

As I looked up at Jasper I saw understanding flash across his face, but I could also see his lips twitching, trying to hide a smile. "Bella, you're seriously more nervous about meeting humans than you are about meeting my family aren't you?" Jasper nudged me playfully and I blushed wildly.

I scowled at him, "Be nice. I haven't been around someone that actually needed to breathe in more than two years! Not only do I have to leave my family, but I have to meet your family - vampires that I am hoping will approve of the love I have for their son and brother. I also have to plunge myself back into the mortal world. And…And…To top it all off, all this will be happening in Forks!" My voice cracked a little at the end, and I tried not to fall over the edge of my emotions.

I took a few deep breaths, quickly losing the fire that had been heating my words, and laid my head back on Jasper's cold chest, fighting back the tears I could feel stinging the corners of my eyes. _I would get through this, damnit!_

One of the conditions Charlotte had given was that if I was going to go with Jasper, I had to enroll in school to finish my senior year at a regular high school. I was terrified to make my way back into a reality I hadn't been apart of for so long.

Charlotte had always been worried that they were making the wrong decision with keeping me isolated in their little world. I never felt like I was missing anything, but she was firm on this point and I would honor Charlotte's wishes. Besides, maybe once I got over how weird it felt it might actually be fun. Stranger things have happened.

I was relieved when Jasper's strong arms circled me protectively, pulling me up a little further on his body. "Darlin, I am ashamed to admit that I hadn't even thought about it from that perspective. I knew it would be uncomfortable to meet my family, and that it might be hard to be in Forks again, but I hadn't put it all together."

"I'm not mad, Jasper, you can feel that. I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess." I looked up at him again, to meet his golden eyes. They were darker than I had seen them before as he wasn't hunting as often as he had been.

Jasper hadn't hunted since the night of my birthday, but he seemed to be as in control as always. I knew he'd be leaving soon to hunt for the night. Jasper had said he wanted to be as sated as possible before our drive, and I had a feeling he didn't want to have to leave me along with his family right after our arrival. I was glad for that at least.

"I know you aren't mad, Sweetheart, but I'm still sorry for not being more sensitive to how you were feeling." Jasper leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine, gazing down into my eyes. "I promise to make everything, all of the changes coming, as easy as possible on you, Bella. You are doing this for me, making this huge sacrifice, all to be with me."

Jasper leaned back slightly, only to move back to my forehead, this time with his cold lips. "No one has ever given themselves so selflessly before Bella, and I will do everything I can to make the transition easy and comfortable." Jasper's lips traveled his favorite path down to my ear, pressing his lips into me firmly and speaking in a husky whisper, "I want this to be fun, you know. Our own little adventure."

He lingered against my ear, enjoying the sound of my thrashing pulse I'm sure. Jasper seemed down right smug at the way he could affect me, and I wondered if I would ever get used to him being so close. After a few moments, just long enough to have me wishing for more, he leaned back to rest against the headboard once more.

Jasper certainly had a talent for taking my mind off of things. I was no longer concerned with all the changes to come; only worried about the man in front of me.

I pushed my toes into the mattress, using the leverage to push myself up until I was face to face with Jasper. I kept my eyes locked on his while I moved, this time bringing my forehead to rest against his.

"You are forgiven," I breathed out, letting Jasper know I was going to be fine. "I know you'll take good care of me."

I watched as Jasper's eyes darkened into a rich, smoldering topaz and my heart picked up speed. Jasper was looking at me intently and a breath caught in my throat as I felt his hand snake under my hair to grasp the back of my neck. Jasper held my eyes captive and I was unable to look away.

Chills went through my body as Jasper's hand ran from my neck up to the back of my head, taking a handful of my hair in his fist. His other arm came down and circled my waist, pulling me closer against his body until I could feel the low grumble of a purr in his chest.

Jasper tugged my hair gently, bringing my ear to his mouth. "You are right, Isabella," his lips traveled down my ear, tugging on my earlobe with the slightest of pressure. I couldn't stop a low moan from escaping my lips. "I will always, always take care of you. Every part of you."

My body felt numb and on fire at the same time as Jasper turned my head and almost roughly slammed his mouth into mine. My mouth instantly opened to his, and although Jasper was still gripping my hair and pulling me tightly to his lips, I felt like I needed to be closer.

I gasped into Jasper's mouth as I felt his fingers on the hot skin of my back. His hand ran over my back to my side until his fingers were tracing the bottom of my rib cage. His other hand loosened the grip he'd had on my hair, and slowly slid down my neck, my back, and then joined his other hand under my shirt. He trailed his fingers up to my other side and wrapped his hand around my side, holding me possessively.

Our kiss had deepened, and although it wasn't yet frantic, it held a strong need that seemed to permeate the air around us. From the need to touch Jasper's skin as he was touching mine, I slid my hands down his back, bringing them around to his stomach where I tugged the shirt out of his pants. Jasper gasped at the feeling as I ran my hands up his taut stomach to the lines of his muscled chest, but he didn't break the kiss.

Jasper turned his head slightly and traced my bottom lip with his tongue. My head fell back at the sensation, and he immediately latched onto my throat. I could feel the vibration of his purr and he kissed the skin over my pulse point. I shivered, again reminded that my life was in Jasper's hands, and pressed myself to him more firmly.

I felt Jasper's hands travel back down to my waist. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and was starting to slowly pull it up my body when he stopped. Jasper's lips left my throat but I could still feel his cool breath as his purr turned into a deep growl.

My heart skidded to a stop as I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at Jasper. His eyes were pitch black and he was breathing almost as heavily as I was. I noticed that he was looking very irritated and his eyes were focused over my head.

I whipped around to find a traumatized looking Peter in my doorway.

"What do you want, Peter?" Jasper growled at him, but I was too embarrassed to be mad about the interruption.

"Uhm…Uh..." Peter shook his head and seemed to gain back his composure. "Fuck, Jasper can you at least wait until you aren't under our damn roof?"

I was waiting for Jasper to be upset but when I looked back, he had a very smug look on his face. Instead of saying anything at all to Peter, Jasper simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well it's time to go, Jasper." Peter looked over at me and winked, reassuring me that he wasn't angry.

Jasper only held on to me tighter, pressing his face into the side of my neck and finally causing me to look away from Peter. I could not look at the man who had been like a father to me while I was having feelings like _**this**_!

"Go on without me, Pete." Jasper's voice was muffled as he spoke into my hair.

"No! Let's go Jasper." Jasper leaned back to glare at Peter, and then looked back at me. He sighed.

"Darlin, I really do have to go as much as I'd rather stay here." He kissed me tenderly, "I have to hunt for tomorrow and Charlotte wanted to come say goodnight to you."

I nodded, completely understanding that we had picked a bad time to get wrapped up in each other, but still having a hard time bringing myself back down. It almost felt painful as Jasper moved me off of his chest and stood up to join Peter.

I tried to keep the disappointment out of my eyes, but I knew Jasper could feel it. As he was walking out the door with Peter, he turned back around and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Look at it this way Darlin," He glanced quickly at Peter and back to me, "The sooner I hunt, the sooner we'll be on our way and the sooner we'll be free of _distractions_."

Peter growled and there was a loud crash, following by the sound of laughing Jasper as he called up the stairs to me. "Love you, Bella. I'll be back in the morning."

I didn't want to think about what part of the house had just been damaged. Jasper should know better than to taunt Peter, but then again, that's probably why he said it. I laughed to myself as I thought about it and realized Jasper was completely correct about the distraction part, and it made me a little more anxious to be on our way. After all, I couldn't imagine that Jasper's family would constantly interrupt us the way Peter and Charlotte seem to do. _Could they?_

I laid back on my bed and got comfortable. I was going through my mental checklist of things I needed to take with me in an attempt to calm down my still over excited heart. I never thought making out with someone could be that enjoyable!

I had already packed all the clothes I was taking. I didn't take everything because Jasper had warned me about Alice and her shopping addiction. Normally I absolutely hate shopping, but it had been AGES since I had been in a store. I did all my shopping online and I was actually looking forward to spending some time buying new things. I decided that this would be a good way to bond with Alice…Jasper seemed to thing we would be great friends.

I heard a buzzing noise and wasn't sure what it was. I looked around and found my new cell phone vibrating on the table by my bed. I tentatively picked it up, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Bella!" The shriek on the other end of the phone hurt my ear and startled me at the same time. _Who the hell was this_?

"Bella?" The overexcited voice asked again.

"Uh, yes. This is Bella. Uh, who is this?"

"Oh Bella! This is Alice!" _Alice?? _"Are you really going to come shopping with me? Oh my god it will be so much fun. I can see that you need new clothes for school and a ton of other things. Oh thank you, Bella!"

I laughed in spite of myself as Alice's good mood seemed to be contagious. "Sure, Alice. I talked to Jasper about it and I'm looking forward to shopping with you." I heard another squeal on the phone while someone in the background told her to stop being so childish.

Childish? I think she's just excited. "Hey Alice? Why did you say thank you? It's just shopping."

Alice laughed, "Oh Bella, it's never _just_ shopping with me. I thanked you because I can see we are going to be great friends. I am so excited you are coming home."

Charlotte walked in the room and I let Alice know that I needed to hang up.

"Sure Bella. Have a nice chat with Charlotte and I'll officially see you tomorrow!"

Man the visions would be hard to get used to. This was just weird. "Night, Alice. See you tomorrow."

I took a deep breath, feeling better about the move after talking to Alice, as Charlotte sat down on the side of my bed. She smiled at me lovingly, and swiped a stray piece of hair behind my ear. This was an action I would miss, as Charlotte loved to touch my hair this way. It had always made me feel loved for some reason.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte was trying not to look concerned.

"I'm good, Char. It's okay." I leaned forward and Charlotte got the hint, pulling me into a tight hug. I was surprised to find that there were already tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'll miss you so much, Charlotte. How can I ever thank you for everything you and Peter have done for me? I-I would be dead without you two."

"Shh, Bella, Shh." Charlotte didn't say anything else for a few minutes, rocking me gently and just letting me cry against her shoulder.

"Alright, now that's enough." Charlotte's voice was tender, filled with emotion of her own. "This isn't goodbye, Bella. You know that. We are family, and we always will be."

I sat up, dragging my sleeve across my cheeks to dry some of the tears. Charlotte leaned over and once again brushed the hair off my forehead and tucked it behind my ear. She went further this time and wiped away some of the tears I'd missed.

"I know it isn't goodbye, Charlotte, I'm just really going to miss you. Everything is changing so quickly." I hiccupped trying to keep the tears from coming back.

"You're right, things are changing quickly, but that's part of growing up." She moved her hand so it was cradling the side of my face. I leaned into her, soaking up the familiar feeling of her touch. "Especially this part of your life, Sweetheart, it will seem to fly by so you have to enjoy every day. Promise me?" I nodded.

"You and Jasper are so good together, and you must know that we wouldn't let you leave with just anyone." I nodded again. "You two belong together, but you still need to take the time to enjoy the newness of your relationship."

Charlotte leveled her eyes at me, but they were kind, "There's no need to move too fast." I knew what she meant, and thankfully she didn't elaborate. I wasn't in the mood for a sex talk.

"Come on, I can see how tired you are." I yawned at Charlotte's words and didn't even try to hide it. I was exhausted. She fluffed my pillows and pulled the covers up to my chin as I lay down. She smoothed my hair back a few times and it was amazingly relaxing.

I heard her start to sing and I had to hold back my tears. She was tucking me in the way she used to when I'd just come to live with them. I knew this wasn't good bye but I would count the days until I was back in Peter and Charlotte's arms.

They are truly my family.

**.**

***********

**JPOV**

***********

**.**

I had a good time hunting with Peter after he stopped whining about Bella and I having a physical relationship. It wasn't any of his business but I wanted to enjoy the hunt so I quickly assured him that we haven't had sex and that I wasn't planning on it at least for a little while. I may have been lying, but I didn't care.

I wanted to be with Bella in every sense of the word, but I knew that she wasn't ready for us to make love yet. It would happen, but I wasn't going to give Peter a timeline. It was between me and Bella and it still wasn't any of his business.

We hunted for several hours, and I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. I thought this was a good sign that being around Bella hadn't been any harder when I was so thirsty. I hadn't really noticed it. Her body is a very good distraction.

Bella was actually the reason for this hunting trip. Peter had lost a bet when we were playing cards the other night. Bella bet that she would win the hand and that if she did,

Peter had to try animal blood. He had lost miserably, so here we were. He is feeling fairly disgusted at the moment, and I couldn't blame him. His normal choice in diet was much more satisfying. _Don't go there, Jasper!_

I had taken down a bear and several moose over the last 3 hours and was starting to feel a bit sloshy. I didn't need to overdo it and be uncomfortable, especially when I had become so desensitized to Bella's blood. I wouldn't need to hunt for several days and I knew Bella would be glad that I didn't have to leave her alone with my family.

My family. Damn, I should call and tell them we're coming tomorrow. I'm sure Alice has already seen it and told them, but our arrival may go over better if I actually call and tell them myself.

The phone didn't even ring when I heard an excited, "Jasper!" that could only belong to one person.

"Hey Alice."

"Oh Jazz, I talked to Bella earlier tonight. I love her already. She's going to SHOP with me!"

I laughed listening to the Shopping Pixie. I was surprised it had taken her this long to call Bella and hoped it would have made Bella feel more comfortable to know Alice was looking forward to her arrival.

"Alice, did you already tell the family that we were…"

"Yep!" She interrupted often.

"How did they take it?"

"Everyone seems to be okay with it for the most part, just like I told you before. There was only the one problem but that's taken care of. Just get here and we will sort everything out. I miss you Jazz, and can't wait to meet Bella."

"But Alice-", she had already hung up.

The little problem she's talking about is Edward. From Alice's visions she has seen that he will be tempted by Bella's blood. Alice had assured me that everything would work out and I was trying to relax and trust her. I swear though, if Eddie touches a hair on Bella's head I will tear him apart.

I was surprised to find that I was almost back to the house and the horizon was starting to lighten. It would still be an hour or more before the sun was up, but it was time to get going. I could feel the excited anticipation coursing through my body as I was more than looking forward to starting my life with Bella.

I jumped up to her balcony and in through her window. Bella was still sleeping so I crawled in behind her and started to plant kisses along her ear. She shivered slightly and pressed herself back into me. _Now none of that, or we'll never get outta here_!

"Bella, wake up, Darlin." She groaned and rolled away from me. I laughed out loud, not worried about waking her up. "What, you don't want to snuggle now that I'm making you get up?"

Bella groaned again, "Just a few more minutes."

I smiled down at her as I tugged the covers back, instantly feeling her irritation.

"Jasper! It's still dark outside. Give me a break!"

**.**

**********

**BPOV**

**********

**.**

I was grumbling my way through a shower, trying to wake up. I can't believe he made me get up so early. It's still dark for hell sake.

I let the water flow over my tired body, and as it started to pull me from the haze of sleep, I finally started to realize what today would mean. I finished getting ready, more quickly now, feeling every nerve in my body on overdrive.

I took one last look around my room, grabbed the pillow from my bed and ran down the stairs without paying enough attention to where I was putting my feet. My shoe caught on one of the steps and I started to fall down the rest of the stairs. I was fairly sure someone would catch me, so I simply grabbed my pillow and braced myself just in case.

"Oof." I slammed into a hard body, stopping me from colliding with the floor. I looked up into the amused face of Peter. He was smiling at me cockily, but I could still see a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered as Peter helped steady me back on my feet.

"I'm gonna miss being your rescuer, Bells."

Peter ruffled my hair, and I couldn't even be annoyed at that action like I normally would have been. Instead I reached up and threw my arms around him and felt my feet leave the floor as Peter returned the hug.

"Don't get sappy on me now!" Peter laughed, and this time his eyes sparkled. "We'll see you again soon. And remember to call twice a week and make sure to let us know if Jasper screws up." Peter glared playfully at Jasper, who had just walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll miss you too Peter. I won't forget to call, I promise." I hugged him again, a little tighter this time. I could feel my eyes prickling, but I didn't shed any tears. I had cried enough lately, and I knew this wasn't good bye.

"Hey Jasper, sorry I was a grump this morning." Peter set me down and I looked over to see Jasper walking toward me. He had a croissant and some juice, and was smiling sweetly at me.

"No problem, Darlin." He kissed my cheek. "I got some breakfast for you, but I think we should be on our way. We have a long drive."

I nodded, and turned around to hug Peter once more. Charlotte came out of the kitchen and joined us. We had already said our good byes many times, and we simply enjoyed the feel of being in each other's arms, memorizing as much as we could.

I failed in my attempt to keep the tears at bay as we were pulling away from the house. I made myself look forward as I was afraid I might lose it even more if I looked back. I was starting new with Jasper, and while I knew my family would always be here, it was time to look ahead to whatever this adventure might bring.

Jasper drove faster than anyone I had ever seen before and the miles flew by. I was safe though so the speed didn't bother me. I slept for a large portion of the trip, but we also talked quite a bit. Jasper told me more about his family and I could feel how excited he was to be going home.

As we inched closer to Forks I had to consciously keep the panic from creeping to the surface.

"You're doing great, Bella. At any time that you feel you need my help, you just let me know. Don't think that you have to handle all your emotions alone."

"Thanks, Jasper. I think I'm okay it'll just be strange to be back in Forks." I glanced at the clock in the dash. We were only 60 miles from Forks, the normally 12 hour drive taking us only 6.

Not much later I noticed the sign that welcomed us to Forks. I had tensed, waiting for the horrible feelings to wash over me, but it didn't happen. I looked suspiciously at Jasper.

"Are you doing anyth…"

"No, Darlin. This is all you. Bella, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

A smile spread over my face as I realized I really could do this. Forks looked so different from the last time I was here. I had built it up in my memory as something sinister, and really…it was just green. I felt much more confident now and knew I could do this.

I was still nervous to meet Jasper's family, and as we drew closer to our destination I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. I was trying to gather all the strength I could, and kept telling myself it would be okay. Alice liked me at least, so as long as I had one person of the family on my side it wouldn't be too bad.

I felt Jasper slowing down and opened my eyes to see that we were pulling onto a private road. The trees were thick and formed a natural canopy over the road as it curved its way through the green. I was starting to wonder if the road would never end when we came around the last bend and there was a break in the trees that opened to a beautiful meadow.

I gasped as I realized it wasn't a meadow, but some type of yard. There were large hemlock trees, ferns and even some dogwoods and other varied trees bordering the expansive yard. I also noticed an amazing garden that hugged the house, but it was the house that caused my gasp.

It was gorgeous, like something out of a Jane Austen book. It reminded me of my grandparent's house from when I was little. It was timeless, graceful if you could call a house such a word. Several levels that were all surrounded by a large wraparound porch. I noted that I could spend hours on one of the balconies getting lost in a book. The house was a faded white color, but it didn't look worn. It was fresh, welcoming.

"Isn't it great?" Jasper's voice cut through the silence as he parked the car close to the house.

"It's…it's amazing, Jazz. I can't believe you live here!" He laughed taking my hand and pressing his lips to my palm.

"I can't believe I live here either." Jasper's eyes were bright, full of anticipation. I noticed that he glanced past me and my eyes followed only to feel my stomach clench. The large front door was opening, and I tried to get my heart under control as two figures stepped outside.

Jasper grabbed my face in his hands, turning me from the house. "Just be yourself, Bella. I promise everything will be okay. I won't leave your side." As he said this Jasper leaned down and quickly kissed me, and his lips on mine helped give me the courage I'd need.

Jasper got out of the car and was at my door instantly to help me out. He clutched my hand in his as he turned to lead me to the house, to his family. I walked slightly behind Jasper, letting him pull me along.

We reached the front porch and I looked up into beautiful caramel eyes, so similar to the ones I loved so much. Jasper led me forward and introduced me. "Esme, Carlisle, I would like you to meet Bella Swan." Jasper looked down at me encouragingly and I took a step forward suddenly feeling much more at ease.

Carlisle had very light blond hair and chiseled features. He was young, but mature in a way. I guessed he was in his mid-twenties but wasn't really sure. One thing I was sure about is that he was very handsome, strikingly so.

Esme was a little taller than me and her caramel hair matched that of her eyes. She had a kind, heart-shaped face and she looked very motherly but she was also young.

Carlisle, the leader of this family, stepped forward and I noticed Esme tense slightly. I wasn't sure what the problem was. I didn't hesitate and thrust my hand out to Carlisle.

"Thank you for having me. I've been looking forward to meeting all of you." Carlisle looked surprised, but slowly took my offered hand. _What was going on?_

"She's confused by your reactions." Jasper spoke from behind me, but he still held the hand that wasn't in Carlisle's grasp.

"Please forgive us, Bella." Esme's voice was as beautiful as the rest of her. She was looking at me with gentle eyes, "We aren't used to…well, humans, being so comfortable around us. I can tell you are understandably nervous, but that didn't stop you from approaching us." I blushed as Esme's words.

"It is very nice to meet you, Bella." Carlisle was sincere and squeezed my hand just a little bit before letting go and then moved to embrace Jasper. "Glad you're home, Son."

I watched as Esme stepped forward to hug Jasper as well, her face beaming. "We've missed you, Jasper." He smiled at her as he took my hand again. Esme was holding Jasper's other hand as she reached across his body and gently swept a piece of my hair behind my ear.

That's when I knew I loved her. I knew Esme would be important to me and I'd only been standing here for a few minutes.

Esme slid in-between Jasper and I, causing me to drop Jasper's hand. Esme quickly took it in her own, as she held onto Jasper with her other arm and led us inside. Carlisle opened the door for us as we walked into the house.

My mouth dropped as I took in the room before me. A large staircase dominated a large amount of the front entry, and off to the side was an expansive living room complete with a piano. The back wall was all windows, looking out on the thick forest. I loved it.

Esme let go of my hand as I stepped away to take everything in. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, Dear. You are very welcome here, for as long as you'd like." I glanced at Esme and she was giving me a meaningful look. The way she was clinging onto Jasper I took this to mean that if I made Jasper happy, I made them happy.

I was just walking over to check out the piano when I saw a black and white blur streak down the stairs. The next thing I knew I had been pulled into tight hug and was being swung around. I had a feeling I knew who this was as Jasper's voice called out.

"Alice, put Bella down please." And she did, but not before giving me one last squeeze.

"Hi Bella!"

As Alice set me down I got a good look at her. She was smiling a beaming, eye twinkling smile and her black spiky hair was sticking out in all directions. Alice was tiny and shorter than I was. She was adorable and I immediately felt at ease with her. I looked at Jasper so he would know I was fine, and then smiled at Alice.

"Hi Alice. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you." I hated that I sounded so formal. I watched as Alice's eyes darted from me to Jasper and back again.

"Alice…" Jasper was warning her, but from what?

Suddenly I was back in her arms, possibly more tightly than before, and it was surprising to find that I didn't really mind. I was about to hug Alice back when I heard snickering and someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Put her down Alice, good god she isn't our new pet." I found myself back on my feet and swung around to see what could only be described as a Goddess before me. This had to be Rosalie; she was tall, blond, sleek and gorgeous. I also found that she was a bit intimidating, just like Jasper said she would be, but I tried not to look scared.

Rosalie walked over and circled me slowly. It was almost as if she was stalking her prey and I could imagine what that would feel like. I felt goose bumps on my arms and took what I hoped would be a calming breath.

Rosalie changed direction and went to stand directly in front of Jasper. They looked at each other for a long time, not saying anything. Rosalie glanced back at me, and then again at Jasper.

"I didn't know it was possible for vampires to change, but you're different Jasper." Rosalie was talking to Jasper but was looking at me.

"I am." Jasper answered simply, amusement in his voice that helped me relax slightly. He was smiling brightly at me, and I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from turning up as well.

Rosalie walked back over to me slowly and stopped in front of me, similarly to how she had stood in front of Jasper. She put her finger on her chin and looked me up and down appraisingly. She looked over her shoulder at Jasper once more and then back at me. I was really getting confused.

Rosalie stepped towards me and I had to physically stop myself from taking a step back away from her. She closed the gap and slowly reached forward.

_What was she doing??_

I felt her hand close around mine and she pulled it between us as she looked at me intently.

"I don't know what you've done to make Jasper look like that, but whatever it is please keep doing it." I was shocked to hear these words from Rosalie, and I quickly looked at Jasper to see him wink at me.

"Uhm, thanks Rosalie." I stammered.

"Welcome to our home, Bella. Please, call me Rose." She dropped my hand and started to walk away when she twirled back to face me.

"And no offense, but you really need some new clothes."

"ROSALIE!" Esme sounded shocked at what Rose had said, but it only made me laugh. I remembered how Jasper described her, and I knew she wouldn't bother telling me something like that if she didn't at least like me a little bit.

I nodded at Rose through my giggles to let her know I didn't take offense…I even agreed in some ways.

Well, four vampires down and two to go. Maybe things would turn out better than I'd thought.

I wonder where Emmett and Edward are...

**.**

******************

**.**

**Man this chapter was a beast. There is more to come with the Cullen meeting and everything else, but this chapter was really hard for me to write and I needed to stop here for now. I hope this works for everyone.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate it so so much. I love writing this story but I never realized how fun it would be to find out other people enjoyed reading it, so thanks!**

**I will try to update soon…**

**-Jules**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 14**

**-----**

.

I never thought I would be this upset with a member of my family, with my own damn brother. Bella was sleeping upstairs and my family had gathered around the dining room table. I was sitting at the opposite end from my _brother_, glaring at him and trying very hard not to manipulate his or the other's emotions.

_How dare he act that way?_

Shortly after Rosalie had introduced herself earlier today, I noticed Bella looking around the room. She was feeling confused and she was anticipating something.

_**Flashback**_

"What is it Darlin'?" I had walked over to take her hand, whispering in her ear.

Bella looked around the room again and then back to me, "Where's Edward and Emmett? Am I going to be able to meet them?" I think she wanted to get all the introductions out of the way so she could start to relax.

As Bella asked about my brothers I felt the atmosphere grow tense. I looked at Esme, raising my eyebrows in silent question. She smiled, but her lips were in a tight line. She was frustrated and embarrassed.

"Bella," it was Alice that answered. "Edward and Emmett are hunting. They will be back soon and then you can meet them." Bella nodded, satisfied with the answer, but I wasn't. My eyes bore into Alice, and she shook her head once and then moved over to Bella.

"Esme, you should show Bella the rest of the house and the rest of us will bring in her things."

Esme smiled a full smile this time, always proud of her home and looking forward to sharing it with Bella. "Would you like that, Bella? I would be pleased to show you around and take you to your room."

Bella looked at me and I nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. My family tensed again as I pulled away from Bella and I surveyed each of their faces. They were surprised is all. Well, they'll have to get used to it, won't they.

As Bella and Esme disappeared up the stairs, I walked over to Alice. "What's going on, Alice?" I asked sensing something was up. Was the issue with Edward worse than I thought it would be?

Alice sighed, "Emmett is fine, Jasper. He is actually really excited to meet Bella but he took Edward hunting." Alice took a deep breath and continued, "Edward on the other hand is not happy. I've told him that he needs to be careful and hunt often while Bella is here and he thinks it's all a silly inconvenience for him. He is sure his control is fine, but he still isn't happy about Bella staying here."

This worried me. "Alice, did Edward see the visions you've had about how he will react with Bella?"

She nodded. "He thinks I'm wrong, but I did convince him to hunt before Bella got here. I'm not sure what will happen, Jazz, but I can see that he won't hurt her."

This really worried me. "Are you sure, Alice? Really, really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Jasper," Rose joined the conversation, "Alice and I talked to Emmett about everything, and he is trying to help convince him that Bella being here is a good thing." Rose snickered, "The big lug has been acting like he's getting a new toy with Bella coming and we thought if anyone could get Edward to relax it would be Emmett."

I hadn't even realized they were back when the door swung open and Emmett walked through with a dopey smile on his face. "Where is she? Is she here?" He did look like a child on Christmas morning.

I laughed, but wanted to make something clear to him before he met Bella. "It's nice to see you too Emmett." He laughed and came barreling over to me, flinging one arm heavily across my shoulders.

"Ah, did you miss me?" Emmett fluttered his eyelashes at me, trying to sound seductive. I smiled, pushing his arm off my shoulder. "I actually did, Em. How's it hangin?"

Emmett's eyes flashed, "Long, low and to the left."

_Smack_

"Damn, Rose! The man asked a question." I chuckled seeing the similarities between Emmett and Peter more clearly than I had before.

"So where is she, Jasper? I can smell her I know she's here." Emmett inhaled a deep breath and looked up the stairs with a wide smile.

"Emmett, go easy on Bella okay? You can't be rough with her." He pouted as Rose circled her arms around his bicep.

"You can have fun with Bella," Rose assured her husband, "Just be gentle. She's breakable." She gave Emmett a meaningful look, "But I'm not breakable, Grizz."

Emmett beamed, no longer upset about the boundaries with Bella. "Alright you two," Esme was walking down the stairs with Bella, "Save it for later. We have a guest."

Emmett was very excited as he watched Bella come into view, and he seemed to be using an extreme amount of self restraint to stop himself from running over to her. Bella blushed as she noticed Emmett and walked over to my side, taking my hand.

"Darlin this is Emmett. Emmett, meet Bella." And I sent Emmett a wave of calm to make sure he behaved. Even with my influence, he bounded over to us in two giant steps and Bella started at his size. She was feeling a little intimidated but also curious.

Emmett thrust his hand out to Bella, "Hey Bells, how's it hangin'?"

And without missing a step Bella grinned and replied, "Long, low and to the left." God, there was Pete's influence shining through. Emmett boomed out a shaking laugh and without thinking snatched Bella into a giant bear hug.

"Careful, Emmett." Carlisle's voice was too low and fast for Bella to hear, but loud enough to remind Emmett that the girl in his arms was fragile. I was worried that Bella would be frightened, but I only felt joy and belonging coming from her as she laughed with Emmett.

"Hey Em," Bella used his nick name as if she'd known Emmett for years, "It's good to meet you to but…need…to…breathe."

As Emmett was sheepishly setting Bella back on the ground, I suddenly felt extreme irritation coming from behind me. I tried to nonchalantly pull Bella into my side as I turned to great Edward.

Edward was standing by the door and I could see that his eyes had darkened, despite his very recent hunting. His jaw was clenched and he was gripping the banister post with too much force.

I looked down to Bella who had obviously noticed the new arrivals reaction, and she knew enough about vampires to be frightened by it. My anger was growing at my brother's rude entrance and I was also nervous about how he was going to respond. I threw him a large amount of serenity, hoping to diffuse the situation before it was out of hand.

Emmett's face had grown dark amazingly fast and I could already feel how protective he was feeling of Bella. Rosalie had similar feelings as they both stepped in front of me and Bella, blocking us from Edward.

_What the hell was his problem?_

I started seeing stress cracks in the wood of the post, fanning out from Edward's hand and glanced down to see the Bella hadn't missed this either. She was scared and feeling an amazing amount of rejection.

'_Damnit, Edward. Knock it off_.' I tried to shout to him through my thoughts. Edward's eyes had been locked on Bella, but he now darted his head up to look at me. We stood there for a few seconds when he turned and ran back out the door.

I felt Bella shaking next to me, and looked down to find tears running down her face.

'_You'd better run, Edward, you dick_.'

_**End Flashback**_

I felt a hand on my arm and when I tried to jerk away, the fingers closed around my forearm, refusing to release me. I snapped my head around, prepared to beat this person senseless, but when I saw who held my arm I lost my resolve.

"Jasper," Rose was whispering even though everyone else could hear us. Not to mention the fucking mind reader at the other end of the table. "You have to calm down, please. This isn't you anymore, Jasper. Let's just talk about it, okay?"

I bristled slightly at her comment, of course this was me, but all in all her words calmed me down. I was still so shocked that Rosalie had been so accepting of Bella and I knew she was trying to help.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked up to meet his eyes. My heart clenched seeing the pleading eyes of Esme begging me not to hurt Edward. I sighed loudly, leaning back in my chair in resignation. I would calm down and try to talk this out for now, but Edward, '_Are you listening, Eddie?'_ Edward better watch his fucking mouth.

There was a snarl at the end of the table, followed by Emmett swearing loudly. "What's your problem, Edward?"

Carlisle cut in, "Yes, Edward, it's obvious that you aren't happy about Bella's presence but do you care to explain why?"

"Why?!?" Edward boomed, and Rose tightened her grip on my arm, reminding me to stay put. "Where do you want me to start Carlisle? She's human, she's human and what was that other one? Oh yes, SHE'S HUMAN!"

I was already growling deep in my chest when Edward rounded on me, "What business do you have interfering in the life of a human, Jasper? What the hell were you possibly thinking bringing her here? What if she exposes us, what if she gets hurt…"

He wasn't being truthful, he was hiding something. "You keep going on and on about her being human, EDDIE, but your emotions are betraying you. Stop being such a pussy and tell me what's really bothering you."

"Enough!" And where Carlisle would normally have intervened at this point, it was Alice who was standing in front of her chair, hands slammed down on the table in front of her and looking lethal.

"Tell them Edward" Alice snarled at him and I wondered what was going on. Edward was furious and also feeling a little nervous. "Tell them, or I will." Alice folded her arms tightly across her chest and was staring down at Edward daring him to test her.

Edward just sat there, glaring at Alice and was determined not to say anything. Alice was looking even more pissed off, and I could feel how riled up she was getting.

'_Oh you dumb shit, don't provoke her Eddie. Are you an idiot?'_

"Spit it out, Edward. What is your problem, and let's try the truth this time." Edward shifted his gaze to look at me, and though he was still looking angry, I could feel that he was a little apprehensive.

"Look, Edward, and I want everyone to listen please," I glanced around at my family letting them know how serious I was. Alice was still glaring at Edward but she sat down and nodded once to let me know to continue.

"I know this is unusual, bringing a human home with me, but do you honestly think I would have brought Bella with me if I thought there was a chance she would put us in danger?" I waited but there was silence. I glanced at Esme who was now wearing a soft smile.

"Bella isn't like other humans," Edward snorted. I growled at him viciously and spoke through clenched teeth. "I am trying very hard to have a civilized conversation here, Edward. If you would rather take this outside, by all means, lead the way fucker."

Edward snarled and started standing up when Emmett and Carlisle each grabbed one of his shoulders. "Calm down, Edward, please let Jasper finish and then you can have your say." Esme was talking to him like only a mother can. "Please, Edward?"

Edward didn't say anything but he stopped struggling to get up so I took my chance to continue. "Bella has been living with vampires for more than two years, you all know this, and you know that Peter and Charlotte were human drinkers. If they could control themselves around Bella I don't know why we wouldn't be able to."

Carlisle cleared his throat again, "Jasper, I understand that Bella has come to mean something to you, but I think we are all trying to understand exactly what the situation is and how long she is planning on staying with us." He turned to look at Edward, "You need to explain what's going on as well, son."

"Tell them Jasper." I looked down the table to see that Alice was no longer glaring at Edward; she was looking encouragingly at me.

"I-I-I don't know if that's necessary, Alice." She nodded slightly, "It is Jazz, trust me."

I looked up and slowly scanned from one face to the next, completely skipping over Edward but not before muttering '_Asshole'_ to myself, which I knew he would hear. To Edward's credit, he didn't react this time.

I got to Carlisle and Esme, holding hands and waiting patiently for me to explain Alice's interruption. They were both feeling hope. Hope?

I dropped my head into my hands taking several deep breaths. I didn't want to hear their opinions, but I suppose it was inevitable. And what was I doing? I wasn't ashamed of this, damnit!

I threw my head back from my hunched position and sat up straight, proud, "I love her and I want her to stay with us, well...forever." And before I could take a breath to continue, I was plucked out of my chair and found I was being crushed into Esme's chest. I glanced down and Rosalie was exchanging a smug look with Alice. _Well, at least the women are with me. Thank god for hopeless romantics._

I hugged Esme back. She looked at me with bright eyes, but seemed to be unable to find the right words. I reached out and could feel her love, elation, awe, relief and admiration, which I would assume was for Bella.

I hugged her back and whispered a quick, "Thank you Esme". She placed her hand lovingly on my cheek and gazed at me for a few moments as if looking for something. Esme finally nodded the smile of a knowing mother, and walked back to join Carlisle.

I was about to continue when Alice spoke again, the bite returning to her words, "Now you, Edward. Tell them." He shook his head once. Alice sighed, her face softening, "Edward we need to work this out. Look at him, see how different he is? How different _she_ has made him. Jasper isn't giving Bella up, Edward. Now please, tell them so we can figure it out together."

Edward sighed, still looking irritated, but he was also worried and confused. He ran his hand into his hair and down to the back of his neck before looking up. He directed his gaze at Carlisle and finally spoke.

"I-I can't…I can't hear her." _What? _Carlisle sat back in his chair quickly, bracing his hands against the table.

"You can't hear her?" There were shocked expressions circling the table, and emotions were running wild.

"That's what I said, Jasper. I can't hear her." The questions starting spiraling through my head.

What the hell did this mean? Why wouldn't Edward be able to hear Bella's mind? What could be causing this? Was it temporary? I wonder if this has even happened to him before.

"No." Edward answered my unspoken question, looking very sulky. At least his features were starting to relax, his jaw wasn't clenched and he wasn't hissing words out from between his teeth like earlier.

"And this is why you acted like such a jerk? Made a girl, the girl I love, who has just left her family to give up everything she knows to be here with me feel so bad about the way you reacted to her that she cried?" I was trying not to get angry again, but it was hard.

Edward looked mortified. _Finally, a decent response. _"She…Bella cried?"

"You should have seen the way you were looking at her. You genuinely looked like you hated her. She interpreted that the only way she could and took forever to fall asleep because she was feeling guilty that she'd made my brother feel badly in his own home.

Emmett laughed sarcastically, "That's kinda messed up." I nodded at him.

"This move was hard for her. She desperately wants to be accepted. Her father died in this town and she hasn't been back since. Edward, could you please cut her a little slack?" I was begging my brother to start acting like my brother. _Please Edward?_

Alice broke in, "Tell them the rest Edward." Her words were kind now, but insistent. "That wasn't everything."

"Edward?" Carlisle was concerned.

Edward was resigned, explaining without more coaxing. "Her blood."

His fists tightened on the table and mine tightened as well. I had been waiting for him to admit it, never bet against Alice. Never.

"Mr. Control is attracted to someone's blood?"

Three female voices rang out, "Shut up Emmett."

I would have laughed, but I didn't find it funny. "Edward, are you telling me that even after hunting right before meeting her you were having a hard time controlling your thirst?"

He was ashamed. What?

"He didn't hunt." Emmett announced to the table.

Alice snarled, "Are you crazy, Edward? Why didn't you hunt? I told you it was important."

Emmett spoke again, "He made a last minute decision that he didn't need to. He thought you were over reacting."

Edward glared at him, "I can speak for myself, Emmett." And Emmett raised both hands in surrender but kept his mouth shut for once.

"I messed up," Edward continued. "I never imagined I'd come across a human that smelled better than the next. I'm sorry for doubting you Alice, and Jasper," He looked over to me this time with kind eyes that I hadn't seen since returning home. "I'm sorry I risked Bella's safety. I can't say that I am happy about your relationship, but I am willing to give her a chance."

"And you'll hunt everyday until you're certain you can handle it?" Carlisle was starting to relax as well, but was adamant on this point. Hell, so was I.

Edward nodded, "Bella's smell isn't so strong that I am afraid of hurting her, especially if I hunt. I'll be diligent in hunting while she is here, but I am not yet giving my blessing on this 'relationship'."

_Pompous Ass_ "I didn't ask for your blessing, Edward, but it would be nice if you could not be such an ass to her."

.

*****

.

Once the little round table was concluded, I told my family good night and went to join Bella upstairs. As I neared the door, I noticed from her troubled emotions that she was awake. I knocked softly.

"Jasper?" Bella called through the door. I smiled and turned the handle.

As I joined Bella on the bed I noticed that her eyes were red. She was still upset. I'd just have to fix that.

"Bella, everything is okay." She looked at me and another tear slipped down her cheek.

"How can you say that Jasper? He _hates_ me. I can't stay here if he hates me like that. This is Edward's home."

I stopped her. "Bella, I said that it's okay because everything is okay." I smiled reassuringly at her, but she was confused.

"We all talked and got things worked out." I placed my hand on her cheek, wiping tears away with my thumb. "Edward doesn't hate you, Bella. I promise he doesn't. He just has some…some issues."

Bella seemed reluctant to believe me. "What issues?"

"Well, for one, he can't hear your mind." She gasped. Bella was shocked, but her emotions and her expression quickly changed to one of glee.

"He can't read my mind?" I shook my head, grinning with her.

"No, and it's never happened before. It caught him off guard when he first saw you, but now he will know to expect it. See? Everything is fine."

Bella sighed, relieved, "I can't say I'm not relieved that Edward can't read my mind. I've been really worried about that. I just hope it lasts."

I leaned over her, claiming her lips with mine and hoping to distract her. _Damn_. She was pushing against my shoulders, asking to be let up.

"Jasper?" Her sweet voice was muffled against my lips and I couldn't help enjoy the warm vibration it caused.

She was curious. _Damn Damn._

"You said one of the issues was that he couldn't read my mind. What was the other issue?"

_Damn Damn Damn_

"Bella, promise me you won't overreact."

I leveled my eyes at her, waiting for a response. She thought about my request and finally nodded her head. "I can't promise, but I will try not too. Is it that bad?"

"It isn't that bad, but it might sound like it at first." I took her hand and she squeezed it. I hope she wasn't angry that I didn't tell her right away.

"Bella, after I decided to bring you home with me, Alice started having visions about how Edward would react to you." Her grip on my hand loosened. "Alice saw that Edward would be more…um…attracted to your blood than he is to others."

Bella started to interrupt, but I hurried to continue, "Alice has also seen that if he hunts regularly it won't be a problem. I should tell you as well that Edward isn't thrilled about our relationship, but he has agreed to have an open mind about it." I looked down at Bella and could feel her irritation.

"You knew this would happen before we got here?"

I nodded. "Yes, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It wasn't something I was trying to keep from you, it was just that Alice saw it wasn't a problem and I didn't think you needed to know."

She was miffed. "And what do you think now, _Darlin_?" Shit, she was really miffed.

"I think I screwed up and should have told you the truth and not kept that from you. I'm sorry Bella, I really am, but don't taint the use of 'Darlin' for love of god!" I was looking at Bella in mock horror at her (bad) interpretation of my pet name for her.

Bella tried not to, but her lips twitched up a little at the corners and all traces of tears were gone. She leaned forward and kissed my neck. "You won't keep secrets from me anymore?"

I should have told her the suspicions I had regarding her past, but that felt too good to form a sentence.

"Nuh uh." Was all I could manage as I felt her hot tongue snake out and slowly lick around my adam's apple.

"If something involves me, you'll tell me about it?" Bella's voice was husky and I could feel the desire coming off of her in waves.

I was listening to her question though and I was just about to confess Carlisle's theory about her parents' deaths involving vampires. I really was, but then all coherent thought left me as I felt Bella's teeth bite into my neck.

The air hissed out of my mouth, "Ohh, Darlin'"

.

*******

.

I was watching Bella sleep, waiting until it was late enough to get her up and thinking about our glorious night. I never thought I would enjoy the physical part of a relationship if it didn't involve sex.

Good god was I wrong.

Bella had moved across me last night, finding and biting most of the crescent scars that were scattered across my body. Every time she would reach a new scar she would run her tongue across it, blow her warm breath over it, and then bite me. It had given me a whole new way of looking at my scars and even now as I sit here tracing one on my chest that she had paid special attention too, I am trying to control the need I have for Bella.

Finally it's late enough to wake her, and it's a good thing because I couldn't have waited any longer.

Without hesitating, I lean over my Sleeping Beauty and kiss the hollow of her throat. Bella sleeps on as I inhale her scent, pulling it deep into my lungs, finding the burn her blood causes me is almost pleasurable now.

I planted kisses up the side of her neck and my hand dips down to the curve of her hip; one of my favorite places. I pull Bella into me and continue running my fingers from her hip to her spine; another favorite place.

"Bella…" I breathe across her ear, watching goose bumps rise on her arms and a warm blush color her cheeks.

"Mmmm, Jasper." Her voice was still thick with sleep, but her emotions were firing. Bella leaned into me, pressing her warmth completely against my body and I sighed in utter contentment.

She leaned up, burying her face in my neck and leaving her own kisses to the back of my ear. Just as Bella starts to trace my ear with her tongue I hear something that is apt to make me cry.

"Alice, no!"

"Fair warning, Jasper…I am down the hall and almost to your room!" Alice was almost singing and I could hear her dancing her way closer.

"Don't you dare, Alice!" I put everything I had into that warning, and although Bella couldn't hear me, she felt my chest move and the vibrations of my voice. She looked up to meet my eyes.

"What is it, Jazz?" Bella was tracing around my navel with her fingertip and it was with great effort I forced my next words out so they could be understood.

"Darlin, do you remember how we were waiting to get away from Montana? Away from Peter and Charlotte? Away from _**distraction**_?"

Bella nodded, her eyes darkened and I realized she misunderstood. I sighed, not so contentedly now, and shook my head slowly. "No, Bella that isn't what I meant. It seems we have distractions here as well."

As soon as I finished my sentence the door burst open and Bella squeaked in surprise, burrowing into me further.

"TIME TO SHOP!" Alice was way too excited this morning, and so was I unfortunately. _Damn it._

I heard Edward chuckling from downstairs. _'Ya, keep it up Eddie, please. I might just need an outlet for all this frustration pretty soon.'_

Bella groaned and I could feel how frustrated she was as well. I knew she was looking forward to shopping but my hell, the timing of some people.

Alice plopped herself down on the bed, "Come onnn, Bella! I've been waiting for ages for you to get up."

Bella just grunted, pulling herself into me closer. God I was going to explode.

"Alice, surely shopping can wait?" I could hear the pleading in my voice, and along with that two laughing male vampires from downstairs, '_who were gonna get it'_.

"Nope!" Alice was tugging on Bella's blanket, "Bella we have so much to get before you start school on Monday."

Another grunt.

"Bella, you have 30 minutes to eat breakfast and get dressed. If you think you can get out of this, just ask Jasper." And with that, she twirled and leapt her way out of the room. _Annoying little pixie_!

"Jasper?"

"Darlin?"

"I'm thinking I should probably go, you know, girl bonding and all that stuff." Bella was sitting up now, still looking tired and more than a little unsatisfied.

"You don't have to go, Bella." Alice growled from her bedroom and I sighed. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Bella thought for a few minutes but eventually decided she would satisfy Alice's addiction in the name of getting to know her better. Once Bella got a shower she was looking much more alert and I told her to meet me downstairs after getting dressed.

I wanted to make Bella a quick breakfast but I wasn't sure if there was anything in the house for her to eat. We ordered her a pizza the night before, and I realized that I should have thought to ask Esme to pick some things up.

I came into the kitchen and found Esme already there, looking at directions for a pop-tart.

"You got Bella food." I smiled warmly at her, and felt how happy she was to be taking care of someone.

"I did! I went shopping yesterday before you arrived." She dropped the strange rectangle into the toaster and pushed the lever down to cook it. Once Esme was sure the pop-tart was browning, she turned to me.

"I really like having Bella here, Jasper." She walked over to hug me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I like having her here too, Esme."

I had just been getting ready to go check on Bella when I felt panic in the house. Only a half of a second later, Alice screamed, "Bella, NO!", and there was a loud crack in the living room.

I ran to find Bella and as soon as I walked into the living room I smelled her blood. Bella's _fresh_ blood. Alice was at the top of the stairs, wide eyed and panicked. Bella was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, holding her knee and looking frightened. She didn't feel scared though…she was worried.

I stopped breathing, but frantically looked to see where Edward was. That must have been the cracking sound, as Emmett had Edward up against the wall with one hand on his throat and the other hand clamping Edward's mouth shut.

Edward looked fairly relaxed, but wasn't struggling to get away from Emmett. Emmett nodded to me, letting me know he had things under control. I sent out a calming wave to the room and started walking towards Bella to see what happened when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Esme's scared, pleading eyes.

I patted her hand, "It's okay Esme. This is My Bella, and I'm fine. Really."

Esme looked startled, and I notice her glance up to Alice who nodded in assurance. Alice wasn't panicked anymore, she was surprised.

Esme released my arm and I went to Bella's side. "What happened? You okay?"

Bella looked up, she was still worried and her voice squeaked out, "Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone uncomfortable." She looked down. "I tripped on the last step and came down on my knee. It's only a scrape, but it's bleeding a little bit."

"Don't be silly, Bella. Everything is fine." Alice was behind me now with a small first aid kit. _Where had that come from_? I started to open it when Bella's voice stopped me.

"Jasper you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine. Just give me the stuff and I can do it." She had reached up to take the kit but I brushed her hands away.

I ignored all the shocked emotions I was feeling, and concentrated on holding my breath. I carefully took an antiseptic wipe and cleaned Bella's knee. It was only a scrape, but it was oozing a fair bit of blood. Bella flinched from the sting of the alcohol, so using a bit more of my stored air I blew gently across the wound. Too late I realized that I was literally blowing the scent of Bella's blood further into the house.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward go ridged. _'Sorry Edward, that was a dumb thing to do. I'm almost done. Hold on, Brother.'_

I quickly covered Bella's knee with a thick band aide, kissed her cheek and helped her stand up. "Better?" I asked.

Bella threw her arms around my neck just as I looked up to see Rosalie and Carlisle walking in the door. They both stiffened at the fading smell of blood, but quickly took in the surroundings.

I concentrated on Bella and I could feel the pride coming off of her. But then I realized it wasn't just Bella, I was feeling overwhelming pride and awe from Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and…and Edward?

**.**

******************************

**.**

**I was so stoked with the response to my last chapter, and the whole story really. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and amazing support. **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!**

**-Jules**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 15**

**-----**

.

"Do you think Esme would let me plant some vegetables out here? There's plenty of room."

"I don't see why not. You should ask her."

Bella and I were outside walking by Esme's garden, and waiting for Alice and Rose. They were both taking Bella shopping, and although it had annoyed me earlier, I was glad they'd be getting Bella out of the house. Maybe shopping with people around would help Bella prepare for going back to school on Monday.

Bella stopped and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "What was that for, Darlin?"

"You were wonderful in there, you know." Bella blushed at her own words. "It took Peter and Charlotte a lot longer to be able to help with bandages and such. You were great." She had reached up to run her fingers along my jaw and I had to remember not to whisk her away for some bonding time of our own. _She's going shopping, Jasper!_

I took the hand that was caressing my face with warmth into my own hand, and kissed Bella's knuckles. "You give me too much credit, Bella. After all, it's your influence on me that made it possible. I never, ever would have been able to do that even 2 months ago. There would have been an entirely different outcome. And that…well, that my Sweet Bella, I owe all to you."

She blushed again, and I watched the heat spread across her features.

"Now you're giving me too much credit, Jazz."

I shook my head, "Never. Not even remotely."

As I was watching her blush I felt a thought tugging at the corners of my consciousness. '_I'd miss that blush when...Oh!_'

"Bella, when you get back from shopping would you like to spend some time together? I could take you to dinner. Ease you back into the human world a bit more, and maybe talk about some things?"

A smile brightened Bella's face, but she was also slightly wary. "What things, Jasper?"

I was going to answer her, tell her I wanted to talk about our future together, but the front door opened. I glanced over, expecting to see Alice and Rose, and was surprised to see Edward making his way over to us.

"Bella?" She tensed beside me at Edward's voice, still remembering the way he'd treated her the previous day. "Bella, would you allow me to apologize for my behavior yesterday? I was unbelievably rude and I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome."

Bella nodded, looking down. Edward stepped forward another few steps. _'Watch yourself brother_'. He nodded his head to let me know he'd heard me and would be careful.

"Bella, I had some issues to work through yesterday and while they were not your fault, I took out my frustrations on you." Bella looked up at him now, "I'd like it if we could possibly start over?"

"I'd like that too Edward, but…" Bella glanced to me and then back over to Edward, "It doesn't feel right that you have to be uncomfortable in your own home because of me."

I wanted to tell her she was being ridiculous, but Edward beat me to it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella." She scowled at him and I had to fight back a laugh. I shouldn't warn him, but I did want the two to have a shot at a friendship at least. '_She's feisty, Edward. Choose those words carefully.'_

"I am **not** ridiculous." Bella wasn't shouting, but she was definitely irritated.

"You're right, Bella, that was a poor choice of words on my part. I simply meant to point out that this is my issue, and my issue alone. It really has nothing to do with you, and I don't want you to take ownership of something that doesn't belong to you."

Bella stopped scowling, but she was still wary.

"I won't lie to you Bella, it may take some time for me to become…close…with you. But I don't want you to take that personally. I only hope that you will give me a chance to know you, slowly." Edward slowly, tentatively held out his hand to Bella.

"What? No crazy Emmett hug? Not gonna twirl me around like Alice?" Bella raised an eyebrow at Edward, and I couldn't stop my laugh from surfacing because the jackass thought she was being serious.

"She's kidding, Edward." Bella grinned at me. _Cheeky today, Darlin'._

Bella didn't make Edward suffer for long as she stepped forward and carefully placed her hand in his. Edward stiffened slightly, but relaxed fairly quickly before releasing her. I suppose that's a start.

'_Thank you, Edward.'_

Edward nodded at me, agreeing that this was better than nothing.

The front door slammed open, and this time it was Alice and Rosalie coming to collect Bella. I realized that they had probably heard Edward and had decided to give us some privacy.

Bella smiled at me, "Don't miss me too much."

I leaned down to kiss her soundly, lingering for a bit and quickly grating on Alice's patience.

"Bella, let's go. You can make out with Jazz later." Bella blushed brilliantly, and muttered a quick good bye to both Edward and me and went to join the girls. Alice called over her shoulder as they climbed into the car.

"We'll be back in a few hours. Don't worry Jasper, we'll get her back in one piece."

Edward and I watched the yellow Porsche until it rounded the corner when I turned to Edward and thanked him out loud this time.

"Thanks. I know that wasn't easy for you." And it wasn't. I could feel how uncomfortable he was when talking to Bella.

Edward had his hand on the back of his neck and his head pointed at the ground. He looked up at me and was feeling curious and embarrassed.

"How do you do that, Jasper? Bella is so _warm_, so _soft_. I could barely touch her without being certain that I would crush her hand, and you kissed her. What happened to you?"

"Bella happened to me, Edward." I grinned at him slyly, "And, I do more than kiss her." I waggled my eyebrows and I think if Edward could blush he would have rivaled Bella.

He cleared his throat, "Too much information, Jasper." I laughed. "Seriously though, the way you were with her in the living room. It-it…well, it was really impressive. I at least can't argue the fact that she seems to have improved your control."

I thought about his words. "It does seem that way, I know, but I can't really be sure if my control has improved."

"Jasper, I saw you in there. Emmett was being a bit over protective as I was in control, but I could feel how easily I could have lost it. When you blew on her knee for instance. You're different, Brother."

"Thank you. But what I mean is that I really can't be sure. Bella and I have bonded in a way I didn't know was possible. I love her and I know I would never hurt her…I'd die first. On top of that I would die to keep someone else from hurting her.

I can smell her blood, I can feel the essence of it burn my throat, but at the same time I don't feel it. She has trusted me from the moment she laid eyes on me, never once faltered in her trust and it's the purest thing I've ever experienced. She knows about my past, knows what I've done, but she accepts me for who I am, trusts me to be with her and take care of her. She gives me strength, makes me a better man. The least I can do is control myself long enough to bandage a scrape on her knee."

"Are you going to change her?" Edward decided to go for blunt I see.

"I hope so. I was just about to talk to Bella about that when you came outside. We've alluded to it in the past, even mentioned it in a few conversations, but I've never sat down and discussed details with her. I'm planning on doing that tonight though."

Edward was a bit angry, worried. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Jasper? Does she understand what she'll have to forfeit to become like us?"

I glared at Edward, "That really isn't any of your business, it's a choice that's between me and Bella. But, if you must know, Peter and Charlotte already gave Bella the option to be changed after she was 18. It isn't a new concept for her, and she's had time to think about it." I shook my head, pacing in front of Esme's garden.

"I'm not going to force it on her, Edward. I want her to be with me forever, I can't imagine any existence without her now. But…if she wants to stay human I will try to respect that. If she wants to live a life where she can have children and grow old naturally, I will try to let her go."

"Try?" Edward was raising an eyebrow at me, feeling skeptical as usual.

I sighed. "Yes, I will try to let her go if she doesn't choose this life, but I don't know if I can. I would fight for her Edward, fight until there wasn't anything left of me to fight with."

Edward still wasn't convinced. "Jasper, I understand that you think you feel that way." I growled a warning at him as Edward held up his hand to stop me. "Let me finish."

I took a few steps away from him and leaned back against the house. I needed some distance, but I waved my hand at him, letting him know to continue.

"You're wrong that it isn't any of my business, Jasper. If it involves this family, it concerns all of us. You may think you want Bella forever, but your relationship is brand new. You act as if you've known her for years, and yet it's been mere weeks. Barely a month. I'm only asking that you don't rush into this." Edward looked at me, and I was startled to feel the level of compassion coming from him all of a sudden.

"I see how you are with Bella, Jasper. How can I not? I like this side of you and I know that Bella has a lot to do with that. I just don't want anyone to regret a hasty decision. Not you and not Bella." He looked at me meaningfully, "Taking a life is a serious thing Jasper, even if everyone involved thinks they are prepared."

It was the compassion that Edward was feeling as he spoke that kept me from being frustrated. He was my Brother, and just like I had hoped for earlier, he was finally acting like it.

"Edward, I appreciate your concern, I really do. As long as you keep your word to have an open mind, I promise you that I won't rush into anything with Bella. I will make sure all options are discussed and that she fully understands what ever decision is made." I pushed myself off the wall and took a few steps toward Edward.

He nodded to me, "Thank you, I will keep my word as well."

"Edward, are you still feeling confident that it's safe for you to be around Bella?"

"I am. It was a bit uncomfortable to be so close to her earlier, but even when she was bleeding I was able to keep a level head. I just need to hunt daily until I get used to her I suppose."

I gripped Edward's shoulder in appreciation. "Thank you again for apologizing to Bella. I could feel her relax almost immediately." I turned to walk in the house but stopped.

"Hey, speaking of you being under control earlier, what happened with you and Emmett?" I had been wondering if Edward had tried to go for Bella when she fell, but it didn't sound like that was the case. Edward was feeling amused.

Edward laughed, "You're going to have to watch him, Jasper. From the way his thoughts have been when it comes to Bella, pretty soon he's going to be stopping _you_ from touching her."

I chuckled with Edward. I liked how protective Emmett had become so quickly. "His emotions say that as well. He already feels like her big brother, and Rose was acting very protective of her too."

"Yes," Edward agreed. "It's interesting isn't it? Bella seems to be bringing out different sides in all of us. I'm just sorry mine wasn't more attractive." He sighed, feeling reserved.

"I wouldn't have hurt her earlier, Jasper. If anything I would have run outside, but I didn't get that chance. The second Bella started to fall Emmett was going back and forth on what was more important – trying to catch her or restraining me – just in case. He decided that it was too late to catch her and the next thing I knew I was slammed up against that damn wall." He shook his head, laughing lightly.

"I could feel that you were in control, Edward. It will work out, just give it time." I nodded to him again, and watched as he walked off into the forest deep in thought.

As I was heading back into the house, my thoughts turned to the conversation I had with Edward.

Damn, I knew Edward was right. I couldn't just jump into this with Bella. I had no doubts as far as my feelings for her or that I wanted her with me forever, but this was a big decision and I wanted her to make it knowing that she had all the information.

I was once more glad that Bella was shopping, despite the nagging feeling of anxiety that was ever constant when she wasn't near me. I knew she was safe with Alice and Rosalie, and this afternoon would give me some time to figure out what I would say to Bella tonight. I was fairly certain it would be a very important conversation.

I also needed to speak with Carlisle. Perhaps he had done more digging into Bella's past. _Just for my peace of mind_, I reminded myself. But in an odd way, it felt like I was trying to convince myself.

**.**

***********

**BPOV**

***********

**.**

I was lost in thought as Alice pulled out of the Cullen's private drive. Rose and Alice were chatting in the front seats about something, but I couldn't seem to pay attention. My thoughts were spinning.

For a few moments I'd think about Edward. I was grateful that he'd apologized but I wondered if we'd ever be close enough to make being around each other comfortable. I hoped so, but couldn't be sure. Maybe he was only apologizing at the request of Jasper, and not really because he meant the words. After I'd think about this, my thoughts would switch to Jasper.

I was curious to know where he was taking me for dinner, but I really wanted to know what Jasper wanted to talk about. Was it serious? I knew that I needed to talk to him as well, but I was so nervous. How would he take it?

I didn't know if Jasper was expecting me to be changed right away or not. I had already decided that if Jasper wanted me forever, and from the conversations we've had I was pretty sure he did, I wanted to be changed. I was prepared to do it right away, but that was before we came to Forks.

The problem was that I wanted to finish high school first. Well, maybe 'wanted' isn't the right word. I'd promised Charlotte, and I had a feeling that if my parents were around to have an opinion, they would want me to finish as well. Oh geez, can you imagine what my parents would think about my acquired families? They might not care as much about school as they would about getting me back around other humans.

Thinking about this would lead into worrying about school on Monday. I was nervous just thinking about our shopping trip; let alone what an entire day of school would be like. Alone. I was so used to a quiet, very simple life with Peter and Charlotte. It had been just the three of us for so long and I wasn't sure how I'd handle activity. I was barely starting to adjust to having more vampires around, and now I had to hang around humans.

I wonder if I should be worried about how unpleasant the thought of being around humans has become. I suppose it was to be somewhat expected considering the last lowlifes I'd encountered. Not everyone on the street was as horrible as those four men in the alley, but for the most part they weren't the friendliest group of people, even if they had a valid excuse.

I was starting to feel…anxious and I gave a loud sigh, forgetting I wasn't alone in the car. I looked up sharply to see Alice's eyes on me in the rear view mirror. I looked away quickly but not fast enough.

"What are you thinking so hard about Bella?" I looked back to catch Alice's reflection, her head tilted, curious.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not much I guess."

Alice snickered, "We'll only be gone a few hours, Bella. You'll be home in plenty of time for Jasper Happy Hour."

I snorted at this, "If you continue to interrupt us I suppose it doesn't matter how quickly we get back, does it Alice?"

"Ha Ha, very funny Bella." Alice leveled her eyes at me, but she was smiling, "I was only thinking of you. I thought you'd rather be interrupted than have six pairs of vampire ears listening to you and Jasper getting frisky under the sheets."

I started at this and could feel the heat in my face. Holy hell, I hadn't thought of that.

Alice was smirking at me, and Rose had turned around in her seat as well, a large smile on her face. I wasn't going to let them know it bothered me.

"Thanks for reminding me, Alice." I tried to sound as calm as possible as I smirked back at her, "I forgot that we had an audience. I suppose I'll just have to make sure you all get a good show."

We all laughed together, and I was thankful that the humor had helped me cover up the anxiety I was experiencing. Unfortunately that didn't last long as Rose turned around further in her seat and rested her arms around the headrest. She seemed to be studying my features.

"Bella, you look…you look uncomfortable. What's up?" I put my head down for a long minute, deciding if it was wise to spill on my concerns.

When I looked back up, I was surprised to see the way Rose was gazing at me. Her eyes were kind, caring and it made me feel like I could tell her anything. Before I knew it, before I could even think to stop myself, I was spouting off everything that was bothering me.

"I was just thinking about some things that have been on my mind. Edward, Jasper, shopping, school. Everything is changing so fast, and it's all so new. I'm trying to convince myself that coming here was the right thing to do, but I can't stand the thought of being away from Jasper." It all came out in a rush and I had to take a deep breath to get air back in my lungs.

I blushed instantly, realizing that I was babbling, but looking at Rose all I could see was that same kind, caring look in her eyes. I shifted my eyes to Alice, and she wasn't smirking anymore, she looked…concerned, like she really cared.

"Bella, you're going to make yourself sick worrying about so many things and keeping it all bottled up." Rose reasoned, "Let's take one thing at a time and see if we can help calm some of those nerves of yours."

"I…I don't know. Are you sure?" I wasn't used to being so open with people.

"Of course she's sure! What are friends for?" Alice beamed at me, turning her head to face me quickly.

And I did already see them as friends, and really, I would do the same for them if they needed to talk. I convinced myself that it wouldn't hurt, and maybe they'd have some advice.

Rose smiled at me reassuringly. "What was the first thing? Edward?" I nodded. "Well, you don't even need to elaborate on that one. Edward is Edward. He doesn't hate you, no matter what you think. He apologized to you, and he wouldn't have promised to make an effort and keep an open mind if he wasn't planning on doing just that."

"But…" I had started to protest but Alice cut me off.

"She's right, Bella. Just give Edward some time and he'll come around." Alice tapped her temple. "I've seen it. Trust me."

As much as Alice's visions could unnerve me, this realization instantly made me feel better. If Edward just needed time, I would give him that. And at the same time I'd do what I could to make it easier for him. I could do that.

And suddenly the Edward issue didn't seem like such a big deal.

"Okay, so Jasper was next on your list. This one you'll need to elaborate on."

Alice and Rose were waiting for me to answer, but this was one area that I thought was best to keep to myself. I thought it would be a wiser idea to bring it up with Jasper instead.

"Uhm, with that one I think I should talk to Jasper first." Alice looked disappointed and I wondered if she already knew what my concern was. All the same, I wasn't ready to talk about this with them. Maybe after I talked to Jasper I would need their help, but not yet. I just didn't want the girls to think I didn't value their opinions.

"It isn't that I don't think you guys could help, it's just that I am planning on talking to Jasper tonight and I want to have the discussion with him before anyone else. Is that okay?"

Rose snorted, but even that normally unattractive sound was more like music coming from her, "It's fine, Bella. Alice will just have to deal with it." Alice glowered at Rosalie, but she just continued not seeming to notice.

"So shopping?" This one I could answer a little easier, but I know it still sounds ridiculous.

I sighed. "I've talked to Jasper about this one a little bit, and it's actually pretty silly. You could say that it is the same concern with school and shopping." I paused, trying to find a way to word everything so I didn't sound like a kook.

"I'm…well, it's just that I'm very comfortable around vampires for the most part. I've been with Peter and Charlotte, all by ourselves without visitors for a couple of years. Then Jasper, and meeting all of you and, well…the only interaction I've had for all this time has been with vampires."

I paused looking at Rose, and noticed she looked a little shocked. "You haven't been around humans this entire time?"

I shook my head and brought my voice to a whisper. "No. The last humans I spent any time with were _not_ nice people." Rosalie almost sounded like she was growling softly. Alice's lips were in a tight line and I wondered if they knew more about me than I originally thought. Maybe Alice had a vision of the talk I had with Jasper in the meadow.

I really didn't want to get in to all that right now though, so I quickly continued before I missed my chance. "Anyway, I'm just a little nervous about being around humans again. I've been doing a home study course, so sitting in a classroom or walking around a crowded mall is going to be a bit strange."

Rose and Alice had lost the angry looks and now looked at me with soft smiles. Rose spoke encouragingly.

"You won't be alone, Bella."

"I know. We're all going shopping together and it isn't like I'm scared, just nervous. It's just one more change to deal with."

Alice shook her head, still smiling. "You don't understand, Bella. Yes, we will be shopping together, but we'll also be going to school together."

It was amazing how my body instantly felt lighter at those words. "We will be? Who?"

Alice laughed. "You certainly look happier." I nodded vigorously. "It's isn't all of us. Rose, Emmett and Jasper graduated from Fork's High last year, but Edward and I are seniors and when Esme registered you for classes she made sure that we had most of them together."

"So see, Bella?" Rose added, "You won't be alone. It will give you a chance to acclimate and meet new people, but still have the comfort of familiarity."

I had felt so much better after talking to Rose and Alice. I can't believe I didn't think to ask about school, but I had assumed that vampires wouldn't waste their time going to classes over and over again. Alice explained that it helped them keep up appearances and allowed them to exist along side humans.

It all made sense and I was much more relaxed. As we got closer to the city, I leaned back in my seat, listened to the music that was now pumping through the car, and looked at the people in the cars around us. This would be much, much easier than I'd thought.

We continued in relative silence until we got to the mall. I was guessing that it wasn't huge as far as malls go, but it looked enormous to me. Rose had told me to let them know if I started feeling uncomfortable, but I didn't think that would be a problem. I had completely overreacted earlier.

It was Saturday so the mall was crowded. As we made our way to the store Alice wanted to visit, I watched the people all around me. Humans. It was so strange, but I wasn't anxious. It almost felt like a twisted science experiment.

I never noticed how people walk. Everyone has a different gait, but they all look so…bogged down or something. After watching vampires float from one place to the next it was almost comical seeing the difference.

It was also strange to be around so many 'normal' looking people. No inhumanly beautiful faces, no pale white skin or sharp, white teeth. Strange. The other thing I noticed was how they sound. These voices weren't musical and it almost hurt my ears to be around all the different gruff sounding tones.

It all made me much more aware of how I must look and even though I am one, I hadn't felt this human in a long time.

As we were walking, I noticed an older boy that was staring at me even more intently that I had been watching the other people around me. He looked around 19 or 20 and had dark, greasy hair, dark eyes and a rough face that made him look like someone to avoid. I knew I was overreacting again.

He was sitting on a bench in the center of the mall and there was a girl next to him whose appearance seemed to be his polar opposite: Light blond hair, light eyes and a perfect complexion, at least from a distance. She was also watching people as they walked past her, but her gaze was sharp, full of judgment.

I glanced back to the suspicious boy and he was still staring at me, his eyes narrowed as if trying to read my thoughts. I instantly started feeling the familiar anxiety creeping back over me, but forced myself to shake it off and increased my pace slightly to bring me even with Rose and Alice.

The girls had been talking and didn't notice my distraction. I decided I wasn't going to let my silly trepidation ruin my day of girl bonding. And, thankfully, it didn't.

We spent the next couple of hours with me locked behind a dressing room door and Alice and Rose taking turns throwing heaps of clothing at me. I had a feeling I had tried on most of the clothes in the store, but I did find several items I liked. I wouldn't be able to afford them all, but what I could buy would make a nice addition to my wardrobe.

I was finally released from clothing prison and we made our way up to the cash register. I noticed that Alice and Rose both had their arms full of what seemed to be all the outfits I liked but had decided not to purchase.

"No, those are the ones I'm not getting." I thought perhaps they didn't realize I was only getting a few ensembles. I motioned to the clothes over my own arms, "These will do."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're getting these too, Bella. You need them. Have you taken a look in your closet?" She had a look on her face that probably should have insulted me.

"Alice," and I looked at Alice and Rose, "Peter and Charlotte gave me some money, but I don't have enough to buy everything I touch. Put them back." I tried to stare them down with solid look, telling them this was going to go my way. Their stares were better.

Rosalie pushed passed me, dropping the clothes on the counter for the sales person. "Look at it this way, Bella, just consider it a belated birthday gift from all of us."

I started to protest, but with the way Alice and Rose were looking at me, I decided I would need to choose my battles carefully from now on. I did need the clothes, and I knew they had plenty of money.

With a resigned sigh I agreed. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it." They both nodded like this was the most normal thing ever. I guess this would be one more thing to get used to.

Alice handed me an ominous looking black credit card. "Bella, you take care of getting the clothes." She glared at me threateningly, "and don't even try to put anything back. I counted them."

"Sure, sure…but, where are you going?" I was confused.

"Rose and I have a quick errand to run. It's just a couple stores down and we'll probably be back before all these are rung up." Alice motioned to the large pile of clothes.

"Uh, okay. Hurry back though." I knew I would be fine, but I also knew I wanted them to get back quickly.

As they were turning to walk away, Rose turned back to me. "If you get done before we're back, just wait on the bench outside the store."

I nodded and brought my attention back to the growing grand total. I don't think I have spent this much money on all the clothes I've owned put together. I had to admit though, it was fun to actually get what I wanted for once instead of what I needed. Charlotte would be irked if she found out. I had never let them spend money on me like this.

The sales person finally got everything added up and folded into bags. She was almost drooling at the thought of her big commission as I handed over the credit card and signed the receipt. I grabbed all the bags, wishing Alice and Rose were back to help, and headed out to the bench in front of the shop.

I scanned the crowd on either side of me and couldn't see either of the girls. I wasn't concerned though as they said they'd return soon. I was absentmindedly flipping through some of the bags, admiring my purchases, when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Someone was watching me.

I slowly raised my head and came face to face with scary greasy hair guy. He was smiling at me, but it was a dark, menacing smile that matched the rest of him.

"Need some help with those bags?" His voice was rough and sent shivers down my spine. I'd rather talk to a vampire any day.

"No thank you. My friends will be back soon and they can help me." I wasn't able to look him in the eye when I was talking to him, but I tried. I wanted him to know I wasn't intimidated by him. But I was.

"Your friends won't mind. Don't be so uptight. I'll help you." He sounded like he was trying to keep a friendly tone in his words, but it was obviously hard for him as the dangerous current never left.

The boy's eyes had narrowed, darkened and I flinched as he stepped toward me. I wrenched back as he reached out to take my left arm, but he simply shot out his other hand and grabbed my right.

"I'll help you with your bags, and then we can take a walk." I stood up and tried to take a step back from him, but he only yanked me closer. His fist was tight around my arm and I knew it would bruise.

"I told you, I'm fine. Let go of me." The venom I tried to infuse in my statement was weakened by my shaky voice. Even if this boy meant no harm, even if he was just a pushy jerk and would never actually hurt me, he was bringing back horrible memories.

He reached down to grab the handles of the bags strewn around me when there was a low, angry growl from directly behind him.

While I instantly relaxed hearing this noise, the boy looked surprised. He was cocky though, sure of himself, and he gripped my arm even tighter as he turned around.

"If you want to keep your hand, I suggest you let go of her." Rosalie and Alice were there and they were pissed. Their still beautiful faces were covered in rage. Rosalie's voice had come out hard as nails, but from what I could see he didn't even flinch.

The boy, the stupid, stupid boy, still didn't understand the danger he was in. He didn't understand that he had no chance. "What's it to you?" He tried to snarl at them, and in his ears he probably sounded pretty scary. I tried to pull back my arm at the same time, but his grip was still firm.

And then he did flinch because the two rock hard angels before us both bared their teeth and released quiet, but deadly snarls of their own. _Now that's a snarl._

Rose and Alice both took steps closer, and my arm was finally released. Rose was right in the boy's face now, and as I looked around, trying to rub some feeling back into my arm, I noticed people were starting to stare.

"Rose?" I squeaked out, not wanting anything to happen in front of all these innocent people. She didn't look at me though.

Her teeth were still bared, glistening with what I knew to be venom. The boy's eyes grew round as he got a closer look, and he stumbled back a few steps.

Rose growled out at him, still quiet enough to avoid too much attention, "I may not hurt you right here, but if you don't walk away I will tear you into small pieces, wrap them up and hand deliver them to your mother, where we will have a nice _chat_ about her parenting skills."

The boy was shaking now, but seemed unable to move. Alice walked in between Rose and the boy and gave him a small shove. "Now!" And Alice gnashed her teeth at him as he finally made a quick retreat, glancing over his shoulder every few steps.

I sunk down onto the bench and tried to regulate my heart rate. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and looked up into Rose's eyes. Her face was no longer angry, already wiped of the feral look, and back to goddess like vision I recognized.

"You okay?" Her voice was a clear bell, and I knew when I responded I wouldn't even come close.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I noticed him earlier and when he showed up here, not taking 'no' for an answer I got a little scared." I looked at both Alice and Rose with great admiration, "Thank you."

"I am so sorry we weren't here, Bella." Alice apologized, "I didn't _see_ it until we were on the way back." She looked troubled, but I waved her off. Who on earth wouldn't be safe in a crowded mall for 5 minutes.

Rose gently took my hand, "Let's go home." And I couldn't agree more.

I was starting to feel like myself as we reached the car. Even if Alice and Rose hadn't shown up I probably would have been fine, but I'm glad I didn't have to find out. I realized I was even more thankful now that I wouldn't be going to school alone. At least that boy was too old for high school so I wouldn't risk running into him again. There was comfort in that.

We stopped so I could grab some food. Once we were on our way, the first few minutes were quiet. I sat in the back again, and was taking slow bites, glancing at the back of Rosalie's and Alice's heads. They looked like they were deep in thought and I was worried that they were upset.

Thankfully, before I could ask, the conversation picked up and the rest of the ride home was pretty fun. I found that we laughed easily together, and soon the memory of the idiot boy was all but forgotten.

When we were getting close to home, Rose turned around in the seat again, this time with a large, flat box.

"What's this?" I was eyeing the box carefully.

"The clothes were from the entire family, but this is a birthday gift from me and Alice." I stared at her blankly. _How much more could they give me?_

"Open it!" Alice was bouncing slightly in her seat, and I was happy enough to see that both Alice and Rose were relaxed again, that I tore open the box without complaining. But then I saw what it was.

"This…this is too much." I had opened a brand new 17 inch Mac Book Pro, a beautiful, blue, very expensive lap top computer. It was too much, but I really, really wanted it. I tried to hide the delight in my eyes as I turned back to the generous vampires in the front seat.

"It really is too much you guys. How can I accept this?"

"You'll need it for school, Bella. And besides, you don't have a TV in your room. This way if you need some alone time, you can watch movies or whatever." Alice was trying to reason with me, "And it's not returnable."

I somehow doubted that it couldn't be returned, but I did really love it. "Thank you so much! I have wanted one of these for SO long." I was running my hand lovingly across the top and couldn't wait to play with it.

I was almost overcome with emotion, and not just because of the lap top, but because of everything that had happened in the last few days and weeks. I had been so worried about being accepted by this family, so frightened of coming back to Forks and ending up alone. I never could have imagined that I would be welcomed like this and I would cherish it for as long as I could, knowing that I was the lucky one.

I started with one family and acquired a second. I would always miss Charlie, Renee and Phil and I couldn't wait to see Charlotte and Peter again. But in the meantime I would be getting to know my third family, knowing that even Edward would come around in time.

I looked up through watery eyes and realized that we were pulling into the drive that led to the Cullen house. Well, not just the Cullen house.

My house. My new home.

My Jasper.

Forever.

**.**

***********

**.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It's been so great hearing from all of you that are enjoying the story. I've had a rough couple of days and was worried it would affect my writing style, but I think it went well enough.**

**I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up, but it shouldn't be more than a couple of days.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 16**

**-----**

.

I was looking down at the computer screen in front of me, trying to set up Bella's new laptop while she was getting ready for our dinner date. I was having a hard time concentrating on getting the programs installed, as my vision was clouded over with a red tint.

"You have to calm down, Jasper. You're overreacting." There was an apathetic tone to Rosalie's voice that made me grip the computer a little tighter while trying to control my temper.

"Jasper! You need to relax; you're going to break the laptop!" Alice admonished.

I growled out a frustrated hiss, but forced myself to loosen my grip on the computer.

When Bella had gotten home from shopping she was very emotional. I was overjoyed to find how accepted she was feeling and thought that shopping had been a great idea. The one emotion that bothered me was a slight uneasiness that was buried deep below the surface. In fact, it was so far below Bella's other, happier, emotions that I almost disregarded it as a bit of anxiety for the upcoming school week. That was until I hugged her.

Bella still smelled like she always did, freesias, lavender…floral; it was a scent I would recognize from anywhere. However, as I held her close I could also smell something that was decidedly not Bella. It was a sour smell that was lightly clinging to her clothes, and saturating her right arm.

From there I had heard the story of the guy at the mall and I was having a hard time not leaving that minute to track him down and kill him.

"How can you just blow this off like it isn't a big deal, Rose?" I shook my head, trying not to see the pictures my imagination was creating. "She could have been hurt. Hell, she _was_ hurt!" I was thinking of the marks on Bella's arm at this statement.

"Jasper, we've apologized to you and to Bella for leaving her alone. We wanted to surprise her and obviously made a bad choice." Rose's remorseful emotions quickly turned to being pissed and she glared at me now, "And if you think for one second that I just blew this off, you don't know me very well at all, Brother. It took everything I had not to hurt that asshole."

"Rose is right, Jasper." Alice added, "We aren't taking this lightly, but other than her arm Bella isn't hurt. She's safe, and we won't leave her alone again. But Jasper, you told Bella you would let this go for now. She'll be down here in a few minutes and if you don't calm down you're going to ruin your entire night."

Alice was right. I had to relax but it had been a long time since I have felt such a strong urge to hurt someone. Every time I would start to calm down I would see Bella's arm in my head.

The top of Bella's arm had an angry bruise in the form of that Fucker's hand. If I ever come across this guy, and I will remember that scent, I may not kill him but I _will_ break his hand. If I'm feeling generous that day I may leave it attached to his body, but I doubt it.

I noticed Edward nodding at my thoughts, his jaw clenched similarly to my own. I had been surprised to see how angry this situation had made him. I had to wonder if he was really starting to feel a bond with Bella or if Edward was simply reacting to my emotions and the thoughts in my head.

I was again starting to fantasize about what I would do to that greasy shit when I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I was determined to only focus on Bella tonight, so I put the computer down and went to greet her at the bottom of the stairs.

I watched as she carefully made her way, not taking her eyes off the steps. When Bella reached the last stair she smiled at me and I swept her into my arms, kissing her passionately as I did.

I ignored the retching sounds that Emmett was making from upstairs, and gently put Bella back on her feet. I took her hand and led her out to the car.

"Ready?"

**.**

**********

**BPOV**

**********

**.**

On our way to dinner Jasper and I talked about random things, making sure to avoid the issue of 'Mall Guy'. I could understand why Jasper was upset because I was upset as well, but I just wanted to forget about it. I was totally fine other than the bruising on my arm, and that would be gone in a couple of days.

"Jasper, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I tried to use the 'voice' that seemed to help me get my way, but it didn't look like it was necessary. Jasper didn't hesitate in answering my question.

"I wanted to take you some place that was casual but still unique. Have you been over to the rainforest before?"

_The rainforest?_"Isn't the rainforest in places like Brazil? You know, tropical?" I was confused. Where could Jasper be taking me?

Jasper chuckled and reached across the seat to take my hand. This action had become so familiar, but it still didn't stop my heart from picking up its pace a bit. I took a deep breath to attempt to calm my pulse and looked over to see Jasper grinning at me.

I wanted to find out where we were going so I ignored him. "So, the rainforest, Jazz? Are you talking about one of those restaurants with all the trees and animals inside that make it look like a rainforest? Because I think we'd have to go all the way to Seattle for something like that and I don't know if it really -." Jasper interrupted, squeezing my hand.

"Olympic National Park, Darlin. The part of it we're going to is called the Hoh Rain Forest. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"We're going to a restaurant there?" Jasper nodded, laughing as he looked out the window at the rain falling in torrents around us. "What?"

"I was just looking out at the rain and realized that the name of the restaurant is very appropriate. It's called the Hard Rain Café, and it's more of a market than a restaurant but I've heard a lot of locals talk about it." Jasper smiled at me.

"Sounds great!" I was relieved that we weren't going to a fancy restaurant and as we drove I enjoyed the scenery.

There didn't seem to be anything else around, but Jasper assured me that we were still in Forks. It was definitely the outskirts. The trees were even thicker than they were at the house, and though it looked like it would be a pretty place, it was hard to see through the rain.

"We should come back and explore this place sometime when the weather is better." Jasper seemed to read my thoughts. "But for now, we're here."

We pulled into a small parking lot with a building that looked, well, just like a market or even a mercantile. We ran to the covered porch where there were several tables set up, and tall space heaters keeping the area surprisingly warm.

Walking inside we were surrounded by everything from souvenirs, mosquito spray and batteries to local art, children's toys and film. The walls were covered with antique looking metal retail signs.

Jasper and I walked to over the café section of the room and I ordered a garden burger with a soda. There was a kind man taking our order and he teased me about wanting a garden burger.

"Ya'll know a burger is s'pose ta have meat, right?" He gave me an eye crinkling grin and I liked him immediately. We chatted while my food was being prepared.

Jasper paid for my food and led me back outside to the tables on the porch. "Picnic in the rain?" He asked, gesturing to a table in the corner. I nodded and went to sit down.

Although we were outside and it was pouring, I was very comfortable on the porch. The roof overhead was wide and did a good job of keeping the rain off. As I ate I was able to see more of the scenery from where we were sitting. The trees weren't thick close to the restaurant, but that changed several meters out. It resembled a waterfall of ferns and despite being autumn, it was very green. The sun was hidden by thick clouds, but it was obvious that it was getting late.

I was lost in watching the rain and wondering if wild animals would emerge from under the canopy at any time, and I jumped when Jasper took my hand.

I looked at him sheepishly, realizing that I wasn't being very good company. "Sorry about that. It's pretty." Jasper nodded.

"It is." He agreed. "We really should come back some time when there is less rain and more daylight. It would also be good to visit when I'm not so distracted looking at you."

I blushed at Jasper's confession and felt a thrill go through my body. However, when I looked at him I realized that he did seem distracted, but I wasn't entirely sure it was because of me.

"Jasper? You said you wanting to talk?" I felt the nervousness creep back over me. I had been so caught up in our evening that I had forgotten there was a purpose to our night out.

"I do, but I'm just wondering if we should stay here or go some place else. Some place more…private."

The way Jasper talked made me even more nervous. It didn't sound like he wanted a private place to be alone, but because what he wanted to talk about was important. I turned my head to look around at the empty tables surrounding us.

"Jasper, it's getting dark and with the rain on top of that, I don't think we'll be disturbed out here. We could give it a shot, and then if we find it hard to keep our conversation private we can always leave." I also didn't want to prolong what ever Jasper wanted to say.

I was guessing that Jasper heard me because he didn't get up to leave, but he made no indication that he was listening. He was staring at the railing that bordered the porch with a deep intensity. _Uh oh_.

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, when Jasper squeezed my hand again and looked up at me. The words got stuck in my throat and I waited helplessly for Jasper to start talking. Thankfully he didn't keep me waiting long.

"Bella, we need to talk about a few things but I don't want you to be nervous." I looked at him and started to shake my head. "I can feel you're nervous, Darlin' and it's okay. We do have some big things to discuss, but I'm not going anywhere regardless of the outcome."

Jasper may not have intended to, but his words made me more anxious. "Jasper, let's just get on with it. I'm not going to be able to relax until I know what's going on."

He took a deep breath and looked at me with a strange expression. "Darlin' I want to talk about our future, about what you want to do. But before we can do that I need to tell you a few things and I'm afraid you aren't going to be happy with me."

Ah ha. The strange expression I'd seen on Jasper's face was guilt and some nervousness of his own. '_This should be fun'_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

I looked at Jasper expectantly and tried not to hold my breath as I waited for him to continue.

"I'm not going to ask you not to get upset, Bella, because I know that you have a right to be upset." Jasper's face twisted at the same time my stomach went into knots. This wasn't going to be good.

Another deep breath was taken by both of us. When Jasper started to speak his voice had a different tone to it, like he was begging me to understand.

"Bella, do you remember the other night when I promised you I'd never keep secrets from you?" I nodded and my mouth went into a hard line. Jasper saw this and sighed. "I'm afraid I wasn't being completely honest with you, but before you get too angry with me I want you to know that I have always intended on telling you."

I was startled as the door to the café slammed open as a broad man walked into the store. I hadn't even noticed him before that. Jasper looked over as well, and then did a slow scan of our surroundings, a frown on his face.

"I changed my mind Bella. I think that we need to be in a more private location for this conversation. It may be a little…emotional."

Dread.

It was complete dread I was feeling as Jasper drove quickly away from the restaurant. Our evening had taken on an entirely different tone from earlier. As soon as I had finished eating, Jasper had jumped up from the table and hurried inside. I'd assumed that he was just throwing away the trash but he came back with a thick blanket decorated with pinecones and with 'Hoh Rain Forest' written in several places.

And now we were on a small, muddy road that was shrouded by trees as we drove deeper into the forest, and I was completely dreading what ever was to come. Jasper and I didn't speak, but he was still holding my hand. I welcomed this, even knowing that he had kept something from me.

I was aware that Jasper wasn't trying to manipulate my emotions, and that made me suspicious. What didn't Jasper tell me and will I be able to listen with an open mind? And what about our future? Did he still want me to be changed?

We had been driving up a winding hill for some time, and as we came around the last corner there was a small break in the trees where Jasper parked. He pulled me across the car to get out on his side, and I realized he didn't want to let go of my hand for even a second.

Dread.

We walked down an overgrown path and I was watching the thick trees and ferns pass on either side of us when they suddenly disappeared. I stopped in my tracks and Jasper stopped with me as I gaped at what I saw.

The trees had stopped because we were on a rocky cliff that created a perfect viewing area. The rain had turned into a light mist and the clouds were dissipating enough to show miles of trees below us. I let my eyes scan out and could see the sun glistening off the distant water just as it slipped below the horizon. It was twilight, but as beautiful as everything was, I couldn't appreciate it.

Jasper could surely feel my trepidation as he let go of my hand and wrapped the new blanket around both of us, motioning for me to sit. We sat on a large rock and didn't say anything for several minutes.

I was starting to get irritated and tried to clear that emotion from my face before speaking, but it betrayed me in my voice as it came out sharp.

"You brought me out here to talk Jasper, so talk." I turned to him and though it wasn't intentional, I glowered. "What the hell did you keep from me?"

Jasper returned my hard look, "I'll tell you, but you have to let me get through it without interrupting. I know you're already angry but please…try." I nodded my head once, keeping my stiff posture.

**.**

**********

**JPOV**

**********

**.**

This was going to be harder than I thought, and I was kicking myself over and over again for ever keeping the information from Bella for this long. She was rotating between dread, suspicion, hurt, anger and back again. I didn't dare try to help her by calming her emotions – I think I'm in enough trouble as it is.

Bella promised to try not to interrupt so the only thing left for me to do was to confess my sin and pray she would forgive me. _Shit_

"When we were still in Montana, I had a conversation with Carlisle and he recognized your name." Bella sucked in a breath of air, but didn't interrupt. "Carlisle wouldn't tell me where he had heard your name, but he promised to look into his suspicions and get back to me. It was the same day you told me about your past."

I watched Bella cringe at the memory and I tentatively reached out to take her hand again, not entirely sure that she would allow it. I was relieved when she didn't hesitate in lacing her fingers with mine, bringing the warmth I now craved back to me.

Bella nodded, letting me know to continue.

"Later that night I talked to Carlisle again, and he knew some of the same things you had told me that day." Bella's eyes grew wide and I felt her pulse pick up under my hand. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and leaned her into my body.

"You okay?" Bella looked up at me and grinned. "What, am I allowed to interrupt now?"

Bella could be feisty and sarcastic even when she wasn't happy. I brushed the hair away from her face and waited for a serious answer. Her smile faltered and she nodded once more before wrapping her arms tightly around me. I needed to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Darlin, I will just say that I remembered you telling me that because you ran away you never received any of the information in the coroner's reports. Carlisle remembered hearing about what happened and pulled the reports. They said that it was most likely a bear attack that killed Phil and Renee, and a knife attack with Charlie." Bella stiffened in my arms, a small groan leaving her lips. I waited for a moment while she processed the information and then continued as gently as possible.

"Sweetheart, the reason I didn't tell you sooner, the reason I kept this from you, is that the reports are wrong. Carlisle is almost certain that both incidents were vampire related." I clutched Bella to my side as I said the words I'd been dreading since that day, her groan turning into a strangled, heart wrenching sob.

_Damn it I'm a cold hearted dick! _This entire time I was so wrapped up in worrying about Bella being angry I hadn't stopped to realize she would be terrified. I could feel it coming off of her, choking me with its intensity. We sat there for several long minutes and I could feel Bella shaking, but she wasn't crying. I didn't know what to say to make it better.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket and snatched out my phone to find a text message from Alice.

'_You dumb ass, tell her she doesn't need to be afraid. Comfort her. Don't just sit there with your thumb up your ass. You should have asked me about this first. Don't you ever learn?'_

I cringed at the venom in Alice's words, but she was right. What the hell was I doing? I was just about to pull Bella to me when my phone buzzed again. I swore and flipped it back open to see another message from the Pixie.

'_And Emmett says if you don't fix this you'll have to deal with him.'_

Give me a break. I turned my phone off and shoved it back into my pocket before pulling Bella into my lap. She curled into me and I held her tight against my chest. She was still shaking, but there weren't any tears. She was quietly muttering words that even I couldn't understand.

"Darlin', you're okay. You're safe." I repeated these words over and over again, waiting for Bella to work through this new information. I smoothed her hair, hoping this would be comforting to her.

After several minutes Bella's shaking slowed but she remained against my chest, neither of us talking. Finally Bella started talking, and she sounded more composed than I would have thought possible.

"Does Carlisle know who it was? Who k-killed them?" She shuddered against me.

"No Bella, but you don't need to be afraid. It's awful that it happened that way, but you're safe. It's no more than a cruel coincidence."

"How can you be sure, Jasper?" Bella sat up to look at me then. Her eyes were wide as she waited for my answer.

"I talked to Carlisle about it earlier today when you were shopping. He did extensive searching and found there were several other suspicious deaths and disappearances around that time. Those incidents followed from somewhere in Mexico, through Arizona up into Washington and eventually to Canada. It was just a cruel chance that whoever it was ran across your family in both locations when they were thirsty."

Bella watched my reactions while I spoke and seemed to be satisfied with the answer as she settled back against my chest.

"Darlin I am so sorry for keeping this from you. I didn't want to hurt you, and I really didn't know how to tell you. Can you forgive me?" I waited anxiously, feeling only bitter emotions coming from Bella.

Bella sighed, "It wasn't right that you kept it from me, Jasper, but I understand why you did it. I'm not mad…well, I'm not mad anymore." She pushed against my chest to look up at me with leveled eyes. "But I swear if there's anything else you've kept from me you better tell me now."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, no that was it."

Bella dropped back against my chest, bitter again. "Yeah, well that was enough." _Ouch._

"Bella, are you okay? I know that was a lot to take in."

She was quiet for a few moments before answering me. "I'm alright, Jazz. It pisses me off and makes me really sad at the same time. It seems like it fits for how crappy my luck was back then, and it just makes me bitter that instead of fate coming after me it attacked my family. They would have been better off if I'd run away sooner."

That made me angry. "Isabella, listen to me." I took her arms and pulled her up, being careful of the bruises that asshole had left. "This has nothing to do with fate or your bad luck. It just happened, and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to change it." She tried to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let her. "This wasn't your fault, Bella, and you will never convince anyone that it was. Do you understand me?"

I softened my tone and wrapped my arms around her. "It's shocking and appalling that it happened, but it had nothing to do with you. It's a miracle that you weren't killed as well, but it was a long time ago and you're safe now. Carlisle's research confirmed that it was just a rogue vampire or two and it has nothing to do with any of us. I'll never let anything happen to you, Darlin."

We sat on that rocky ledge for a long time and I could feel Bella's emotions leveling out. She was obviously upset, but she took it much better than I thought she would. After awhile she leaned her head back on my shoulder to gaze at the stars. The clouds had finally moved on and it was a gorgeous night.

I had been looking down at Bella, watching her stargaze, and I saw a shooting star reflected in her eyes as they widened.

"A shooting star, Jasper!" I laughed, happy for the stress reliever.

"Did you make a wish, Darlin?"

Bella nodded slowly, "It's the same wish I've made over and over since I met you Jasper. Can you guess what it is?" She watched me thoughtfully and I could feel her anticipation.

I kissed Bella softly and then looked into her rich eyes, "Well, if it's the same thing I wish for that would be to keep you forever.

**.**

**********

**BPOV**

**********

**.**

Jasper and I continued to talk on the ledge with the moon and stars as our only light for at least another hour, and then we continued talking all the way home.

I had been shocked to find out about my family. Shocked, but I wasn't really all that surprised. I'm not sure how that works, but it all just felt inevitable. Once I saw that shooting star though, thoughts of rogue vampires were far from my mind. I would feel guilty about not mourning another time.

Jasper wants me forever! I had known this already, but to have him actually confirm it, confirm it and plan it, that was different. I have never been this content, nervous and excited all at the same time.

I had been worried for nothing because Jasper agreed about me finishing high school before changing me. He thought I might like to go to college but I vetoed that idea immediately. I would wait until after school, but any longer than that wasn't going to happen.

Making a verbal agreement for this huge issue and having it out in the open was an amazing relief. Jasper held my hand on the way home just like he did before, but this time I held his a little tighter.

Once we were back home, I jumped in the shower and got ready for bed. I wanted to get a good night sleep tonight so I could enjoy Sunday – my last free day before school started. I pulled on my favorite pajamas; lounge pants and an old, comfortable tank top, and walked into the bedroom to find Jasper sitting on the bed.

I tried to focus, but he had on a pair of his own pajama pants and his chest was bare. It was hard to concentrate enough to make my feet put one in front of the other and walk to the bed.

I am sure Jasper felt all the inappropriate emotions coming off of me, and while he didn't comment on them, he didn't try to calm me either. He was sitting with his back to the headboard, a book on his lap, when he raised his head to look at me.

Jasper tilted his head to the side, smiled warmly and patted the space next to him.

When it was obvious that I was still having a hard time focusing on anything but the half naked Jasper in my bed, he laughed lightly.

"Go grab a book, Bella. We can read until you're ready to sleep." I knew that he probably wanted to relax after our conversation. And reading sounded…okay.

I stood there for another few seconds before my brain finally caught up to the rest of me and I quickly made my way to the many shelves to find a book I wanted to read. I tried to find something that looked interesting, but I was unable to make the words on the bindings register in my head.

I sighed, giving up, and grabbed the first book my hand touched. Without looking at the title, I kept my head down and walked to the other side of the bed. I knew that if I looked up to meet Jasper's eyes, I would once again be stuck in my tracks.

I sat down and made myself comfortable against the pillows that had been arranged at the head of the bed. I opened the book, and again tried to concentrate. At one point I at least had to check to ensure the book was right side up…that would be embarrassing.

I realized that I had grabbed a Bryce Courtenay book, one of my favorites, and I eventually found myself being pulled into the story. This was a testament to how much I loved the book, as sitting next to a bare chested angel would have been too much of a distraction for anything less.

I hadn't noticed that I was tapping my finger on the top of my leg as I read, but when I saw Jasper copying the movement out of the corner of my eye I started losing interest in the book again. I changed the tempo of my taps and watched Jasper do the same, confirming that he was indeed copying me.

I tapped different beats, watching Jasper follow with the same on his leg. We did this for a few minutes, me trying to tap out more and more complicated combinations, only to watch Jasper complete them with ease. I looked sideways at him, to find him smiling down at our hands, but then Jasper's eyes shifted to meet my eyes. We exchanged wide grins, enjoying our little game.

I put my book down and sat up, folding my legs under me and facing Jasper. I changed from using my fingers to using both hands on my legs to try and increase the difficulty of the beat. Jasper mirrored my actions, moving to sit in front of me with his legs crossed, still repeating each tap with precision. His knees not quite touching mine.

We hadn't spoken a word, simply enjoying our silly little game. I continued trying to thwart him and he continued to vest me. I laughed and looked up to meet Jasper's penetrating gaze. My hands stilled on my legs as I found myself too lost in Jasper's eyes to concentrate on drumming any longer, the air was thick.

"My turn?" Jasper asked, his smooth as silk voice, slightly deeper than normal, was the first sound other than our tapping to break the silence. I was momentarily surprised by his question. All this sexual tension in the air, and he still wanted to play the stupid game?

I shrugged, having to clear my throat in order to get my voice to cooperate, "Jasper," I cleared my throat again seeing as the first time wasn't quite enough. My voice sounded strained. "Jasper, I'm sure that any combination you came up with would immediately be too hard for me to follow."

"Still, I think it's my turn to give it a shot. It's only fair, right?" Jasper's voice was still husky, and I couldn't understand why he still wanted to continue our tapping war. He had one eyebrow raised, waiting for my answer.

"Uh…sure Jasper. I guess, though you know it's gonna be a quick game with you leading." My voice was still stained, almost frustrated though I hadn't meant for it to sound that way. _Couldn't he feel how frustrated I was?_

Jasper scooted himself a little closer until our knees were pressed together, and when I looked up to meet him eyes, waiting for him to start tapping, my heart skipped a beat. What I had looked into were no longer the swirling butterscotch of only a few moments ago, but were now almost onyx in color. Jasper looked…hungry.

"Jasper?" I whispered, as the previously skipped beat of my heart was now making up for lost time as it thudded in my chest.

"My turn." He whispered back to me, as he slowly leaned toward me.

Jasper reached out, carefully turned his hand over and ran his knuckles from the center of my forehead down to my temple. His movements were slow and sensual and his eyes never left mine. I watched, waiting for what he would do next, but he only leaned back to his original position.

Jasper looked at me expectantly, waiting for something.

He cocked his head to the side, "Are you forfeiting already? Surely you won't let me win this easily?" I looked back at him, a little confused. Jasper spoke quietly, seeming to lure me in with his words. "It's your move, Darlin'."

I watched him for a moment before finally getting my thick brain to comprehend what was happening. When I did understand, I saw Jasper smile as my heart picked up even faster than before. This was definitely better than tapping.

I slowly leaned forward, trying to match exactly what Jasper had done, raising my hand toward his face, and then turning it over to softly run my knuckles from the middle of his forehead to his temple. His skin was smooth, cold and we both shivered at the contact.

I watched Jasper as he had watched me, his eyes growing impossibly darker and I realized it wasn't my blood he was hungry for.

He reached out this time and placed my hand so it was sitting flat against my leg. He took all five of his fingers, and starting from my fingertips, ran them up and softly over my hand. When he got to my wrist he circled my arm with his hand, and with slightly more pressure than before, ran it up to my elbow before stopping.

Ours eyes were still locked, our breathing growing heavier, as I repeated the motion. Feeling his skin under mine was amazing. Going from his cold skin on my warm and then switching to my warm over his cold was mesmerizing. I couldn't understand how such simply touches could feel this good. It was like when we had laid in each others arms exchanging breaths, very intense and very intimate.

This time when Jasper reached out to me, he went to my other arm and started at my elbow. He traced around the tender skin on the inside of my arm and up to my shoulder where his fingers strayed only slightly under the strap of my tank top before he returned back to his starting position.

I was biting my lower lip as I leaned forward and ran my hand up Jasper's arm in the same fashion. I lingered on the inside of his arm, enjoying that the skin here seemed to be even smoother than other areas.

When I had finished, still trying to control my breathing, Jasper hesitated long enough to let his eyes trail over my entire form. I was waiting to feel self conscious, but it didn't happen. I was waiting to feel uncomfortable, but all I wanted was more. I needed more.

Jasper reached my eyes again and took a deep breath before leaning forward with both of his hands and laying them on my shoulders. He ghosted over my shoulders and when both of his hands were at my neck, they splayed out covering most of the area around my neck and throat. His fingers stretched and ran seductively down my jaw.

He was touching me much longer this time, like the game had been forgotten, but I knew it still wouldn't be long enough. His fingers continued up either side of my face, lightly tracing up to my forehead, down around my eyes and over my cheeks. Jasper brought one of his hands back over my jaw and down to cup around my neck. I leaned into him as he took the first two fingers of the hand still on my face and carefully traced around my lips.

The first time he traced my lips it was soft, careful, almost testing. He circled them, following the natural outline of both my top and bottom lip. He did this again, only with slightly more pressure and I leaned into the hand he still had on my neck even more, unable to stop my eyes from closing from the feelings Jasper was igniting in me.

He brought one finger down the center of my mouth, pulling down slightly on my bottom lip and I had to stop myself from sucking it in between my lips. My eyes were still closed and I was breathing heavily, almost panting through my slightly parted mouth.

"Open your eyes, Bella." Jasper's cold breath flowed over my heated skin and I knew he was close. I willed my eyes to open, but was afraid of breaking the spell, as I felt Jasper pulling me forward. They finally opened, slowly, and my breath hitched from how close he really was.

Our lips weren't touching, but they were close enough that I could feel them move when Jasper spoke again.

"I love you, Isabella." They were four little words, four simple little words with so much meaning. He had spoken so softly but the emotions being emitted made it feel like he had yelled them from the rooftop.

And then his lips met mine.

Jasper's kiss was gentle but sensuous, it was slow but passionate. He still had a hand cupping my neck and the other was behind my head. Jasper was holding me to his lips as they danced with my own. I was the warm one, but I felt as if I was melting as I sighed in pleasure.

It was the sweetest of kisses, not urgent or rushed, and it practically crushed me with desire. Jasper pulled away only slightly, resting his forehead against mine. The cravings that kiss had set ablaze left us both breathless for several minutes.

Our foreheads were still pressed together and when our breathing had somewhat calmed, I brought my hand in between us. I pressed my palm against the center of Jasper's chest and with firm pressure ran it down his body to his abdomen.

It was Jasper's breath that hitched this time as I spoke with an alluring, bewitching tone that even surprised me.

"Jasper, I think it's my turn."

**.**

**********

**.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement. My week got a little better, but it will take some time to work through everything. **

**I was looking at the percentage of hits I've gotten to the amount of reviews I've had and I started to feel a little nervous about my story. But, then I realized it didn't realy matter. After all I'm writing this for me and the fact that anyone reviews and likes it is amazing. **

**It almost feels like I've gotten to know some of my regulars and you guys make this so much fun. Thank you so so much.**

**The first day of school is up next.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	17. Chapter 17

**A huge, very special thank you to IdreamofEddy. I had a hard time with this chapter (hence the six days since my last update) and she was great with helping me get my thoughts together. **

**I am sure most of you have read her stories, but if not you don't know what you're missing. Colliding Meteors is amazing and she has a few new stories that are already off to a fantastic start. I fell in love with Peter because of CM and that is where the inspiration for this story started. Be sure to check them out if you haven't already!**

**Thanks for all the help IdreamofEddy!**

**.**

**.**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 17**

**-----**

.

I was leaning, unnoticed against the living room wall, watching Bella as she lied on the couch. She was awake, but her eyes were closed and the morning sun streaming in from the large windows was illuminating her features. The clouds would roll in soon, and it looked like Bella was enjoying the warmth while she could.

Bella was wearing a comfortable looking track suit that was one of her recent purchases and her hands were folded across her stomach. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow and her ankles were crossed, resting on another pillow at the end of the couch.

I glanced from her entwined hands up to her face and grinned to myself as I noticed her small, contented smile. I had to admit that I felt a bit of pride knowing the cause of that smile, and of the contentment.

The previous night I had made it a personal goal to touch as much of Bella as I possibly could without letting things escalate too far because I could tell I needed to hunt soon. I fell in love with Bella all over again last night, and was also lucky enough to discover some of my favorite places on her body; the curve of her hip where my hand seems to fit perfectly and where her neck and shoulder meet and my lips seem to fit perfectly, are my top two. Well, at least they are my top two for now.

Our 'game' had eventually ended in a draw as Bella was exhausted and I really did need to hunt before testing my control any further. Even after the intimate touching came to an end, just having Bella snuggled into me as she fell asleep was more than I ever thought I would have.

Bella had sighed happily every time I stroked her hair or her cheek as she drifted to sleep, and I had spent the night watching her and never moving even an inch away from her. I had mentally added that night onto my 'top ten' list and at the same time happily realized that all of my top tens had happened n the last couple of months. I also had a feeling that my top ten list was going to quickly turn into a top twenty list, and even that wouldn't be enough for long.

Not making any sound, I walked over to Bella and stood next to her for several minutes. I was enjoying being able to watch her and just appreciate her expressions and emotions, but when I couldn't fight the urge to touch her any longer I leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth.

I felt the familiar heat flow through my body as my skin made contact with Bella's, and I noticed that she wasn't startled at all by my presence. I watched as Bella's eyes fluttered open and her smile intensified.

"I was wondering how much longer you were going to watch me." Bella laughed and I was a little surprised. _How did she know I was there?_

Bella seemed to sense my confusion, "Jasper, my body is as aware of you as I am of myself. I could quite literally feel you in the room with me." She smiled up at me, still stretched out on the couch.

I laughed, remembering the connection that Charlotte had described not that long ago. I'm sure that had something to do with it.

"How has your morning been, Darlin?"

Bella's eyes slid closed again and she turned her face into the filtered sun from the windows. "It hasn't been quite as enjoyable as last night, but it's been good." I smiled, completely agreeing with Bella and her comparison.

Bella's eyes opened again as she swung her legs off the couch to sit up. "What's the plan today, Jazz?"

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't be happy about me leaving even if it was only for a few hours. "We are having a movie night tonight, but I need to run out and hunt before that." I sat down next to Bella and she slumped against me.

"Do you have to go?" Bella's head was on my chest and she was looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

"Don't start!" I laughed, but leaned forward to kiss her nose. "Yes, unfortunately I do have to go. I originally thought I would go while you were at school tomorrow but I want to be close by at least on your first day. Plus, I need to hunt - especially if we're going to be having more nights like that!"

As I knew she would, I watched as Bella blushed and I could feel the longing that she was literally throwing at me. I stroked the back of her cheek, enjoying the intensified warmth for a few moments when I felt Bella's emotions change.

"Are you nervous about school, Bella?"

She shook her head but stopped abruptly. "I suppose I am a bit, but it helps knowing Alice and Edward are going to be there."

Personally I wish it was just Alice, but I'm sure Edward will be on his best behavior. From her emotions and the way Bella had responded to my question it seemed like there was something else.

"Were you nervous about something else?"

"Well, not really nervous, but who else is going hunting with you?"

I smiled, now understanding that she wasn't quite ready to be in the house by herself. I stood up and reached my hand out to help Bella up from the couch. She took my hand and we walked toward the kitchen.

"Alice, Edward and Carlisle are coming with me. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett will be here with you today."

"And you'll be back for the movie this evening?" I nodded and felt Bella cheer up immediately.

Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast for Bella when we walked in. I sat at the counter with Bella for a few minutes until I heard that the rest of the hunting party was ready to go.

I said goodbye to Esme and hugged Bella before I made my way outside where Alice, Edward and Carlisle were waiting for me.

**.**

***********

**BPOV**

***********

**.**

As I watched Jasper walk out of the kitchen, I realized that I could still feel the after effects from last night. The feelings that had erupted in me while our hands explored the other still hadn't faded. It was almost like an aftershock every time my mind wandered to the experience, which didn't take much.

The way Jasper touched me last night, the way he made me feel, I had started to wonder if maybe sex was unnecessary. But then I realized that if he could make me feel that amazing without sex, dear god what would it be like when we actually did take that step.

I suddenly remembered that I wasn't alone in the kitchen and looked up to find Esme smiling at me. I blushed at the idea of having _those_ types of thoughts when I was in the same room with her. Thankfully Esme's smile was relaxed and happy, and if she knew what had happened last night, she didn't let on. I was relieved and started to relax.

"I haven't cooked in a long time, dear, and I hope the food is edible." I watched as Esme's nose wrinkled slightly at what I knew was a very unappetizing smell for her.

"I'm sure it's great! Thank you for making me breakfast, Esme."

"Oh, no trouble at all." Esme said as she filled a plate with eggs, bacon and toast. "You enjoy your breakfast and then make yourself at home. Rosalie and I have a few errands to run while the clouds are out, but Emmett will be here." She looked over at me carefully, "Or would you prefer to come with us?"

I thought about it for a moment and realized that I wasn't as nervous about being here without Jasper as I thought I would be. In fact, spending some time with Emmett sounded fun.

"I'll be fine here, Esme thanks. Maybe Emmett will want to do something." Esme reached over and lovingly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and my heart swelled for her even as that action made me miss Charlotte. "Thanks again for breakfast."

I finished my breakfast thinking about how much I was starting to love the Cullen's. They already felt like my family for the most part. I was missing Charlotte and Peter though, especially after talking to them on the phone earlier that morning. They had mentioned maybe coming to visit at some point but I worried if that would be awkward considering their choice in diet.

I was lost in thought when I felt something on the back of my head. I ran my hand over my hair thinking it might have been a bug, but there wasn't anything there. I took my last bite of the delicious eggs when I felt it again, followed by a deep snickering.

I whirled around in my seat only to have another piece of paper hit my nose. Emmett had been standing in the doorway, flicking balled up paper at me and was laughing.

"What's up, Squirt? Get left alone with big bad Emmett today?"

I scowled at the nick name but composed myself quickly. "Not much, Teddy. And yes, looks like you're stuck with me today." I grinned at him, trying not to laugh at the look of incredulity on Emmett's face.

"Did you just call me 'Teddy', Squirt?"

"Yep. I've heard Rose call you Grizz before, but I don't see much more than a teddy bear, Em."

Before I could blink Emmett had thrown me over his shoulder and proceeded to run out the back door and over to the edge of the river that ran behind the house. He very literally dangled me over the water by my ankle while I glared up at his upside down evil grin.

"Care to rephrase that, Squirt?" He reached out and started to tickle my ribs, and as I was holding onto my shirt so I didn't flash him I was unable to fight back at all – not that it would have helped much.

In spite of myself I started to laugh, thoroughly enjoying this very carefree relationship I was building with Emmett. I was still squirming when he loosened his grip on my ankle just slightly, but it was enough to put the ball completely in his court.

"Okay! Okay! You are a very scary grizzly bear that could never resemble a stuffed toy." I gasped out the words and squeezed my eyes shut as I started to feel a little dizzy.

I screamed as I felt Emmett let go of me and prepared myself to meet the freezing cold water of the river. However, instead of ending up in the water, my eyes flew open in surprise as I landed on my ass in the damp grass.

Emmett had somehow flipped me around but it was so fast that I didn't even register my change in direction. It had been very disorienting and I can only imagine the look on my face. I tried to be irritated, but couldn't keep a straight face as I watched him howl with laughter.

We stayed on the grass for several minutes, just laughing and teasing each other when Emmett decided we needed to have a video game tournament. Normally this would have sounded extremely boring, but I don't think anything with Emmett could be dull.

After I changed out of the clothes that had gotten wet from rolling around on the grass, Emmett and I spent the rest of the morning playing video games. I never even came close to beating him, which he enjoyed teasing me for immensely. Despite my horrible video game performance we had a really good time.

It was easy to be with Emmett and the laughs came one after the other. More than once I had tears streaming down my face, usually as a reaction to some crude joke he had told me or a funny story about one of his siblings.

Emmett told me the story of how he and Jasper dared Edward to buy condoms. He didn't just have to buy a couple though, he had to buy every condom in the store and then ask the lady at the cash register how to use them.

"The lady told him that she could give him a live demonstration!" Emmett barked out another laugh as he fell back on the couch.

Edward was so serious all the time, even when he was being nice, and it was hilarious trying to picture that scene. I could imagine Jasper and Emmett peeking around the corner to enjoy Edward's discomfort.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same way; Emmett making me laugh and me losing at video games. However, it was a little annoying to see how much pleasure Emmett got from me being human…especially when I was clumsy.

I about died from embarrassment when I realized he was standing outside the bathroom door when I was having a 'human moment'. Every time I would start to 'go', Emmett would bang on the door or make a crude comment, giving me major performance anxiety. He finally left me alone when I told him my bladder was going to explode if he didn't leave me to my business.

Esme and Rosalie got home about an hour before I knew Jasper would be back, and the three of us made my dinner and chatted comfortably. We finished cooking and I was happy when Rose and Esme joined me at the table while I ate.

They were talking about school the next morning, encouraging me and assuring me that everything would work out great. Rose was in the middle of describing some of the teachers I would have when the rest of the family got home. After we cleaned up the kitchen and everyone else showered following their hunt, we settled in the family room for the movie.

I was already getting tired as I cuddled into Jasper's lap and had a feeling I wouldn't be lasting to the end of the movie. I realized that when I woke up in the morning I would be starting yet another chapter to this new life. Jasper was rubbing my back soothingly when I suddenly thought of something and sat up.

"What is it Darlin?" Jasper asked while I noticed the rest of the family looked over at me.

I glanced at Jasper, but then I looked around the room until my eyes fell on Carlisle. "Um. I have a question. Or a concern really I suppose."

They all waited for me to continue and Edward reached over to pause the movie. "Go ahead Bella."

"Well, I was just thinking about school tomorrow and well…I used to live in Forks. Some people are bound to know who I am because my dad was so well known. Uhm…" What a strange thing to ask, but I didn't know how to approach it.

"Yes? You can ask us anything, Bella." Carlisle prompted patiently.

"It's just that you told Jasper that I was listed as missing after I ran away, right?" Comprehension dawned on Carlisle's face and he turned to smile at Esme.

"Bella, dear, it's all been worked out. Carlisle and I went to the police station before you arrived and explained what had happened. We did this the same day we registered you for school, and told the principal the same thing." Esme said calmly.

Carlisle continued, "Of course we didn't tell them the entire truth, but they are under the assumption that you were living with a friend of the family until recently. You are 18 now so it makes things a lot easier, but if anyone asks you can tell them the same thing."

"Tell them that I live here? That's alright for them to know, right? What do I say about how I know you though?" I asked, knowing I needed to have the story straight.

Jasper answered this time, pulling me back against his chest as he spoke. "Darlin, they all believe that the people you were living with before are mutual friends of the family. You wanted to finish your senior year of high school at an actual school, and Carlisle and Esme invited you to stay with us."

I tend to forget that vampires are used to having to come up with cover stories all the time, and I'm glad this situation had already been resolved. It was an easy story to remember, and Peter and Charlotte were friends of Jasper's, so at least part of it was true.

I relaxed back against Jasper and before I knew it I was being tucked into my bed, with him crawling in behind me. I pulled his arms tighter around my body and quickly drifted back to sleep after feeling Jasper kiss the top of my head.

**.**

********

**.**

For being nervous about school, I sure slept well. With Jasper wrapped around me I had the feeling that World War 3 could start all around us and I would continue to sleep peacefully in his arms.

Now that I was awake I could feel the butterflies and I had a hard time getting my breakfast down. Esme and Rosalie continued to reassure me with gentle words of encouragement while Alice flitted around me, fussing over my clothes.

The minutes seemed to be flying by and before I knew it, we had to leave. Jasper walked me to the car and pulled me into a tight hug before opening the door for me.

"I know it may be strange at first, but try to have a good day Darlin. I'll have my phone all day so call me if you need too."

I promised I would and after giving me a soft kiss, Jasper closed the door behind me.

The ride to school was quiet. Edward was driving his Volvo and Alice was looking out the window, humming to herself. I had wanted to drive my own car but Carlisle said it was better if we all went together, at least for the first little while. And honestly, I was fine with that. I would have plenty of time to drive and I was probably too distracted to be able to drive safely right now.

I glanced out the window and noticed a lady that was carrying a small dog, and there was a little boy running along behind them. The reason I noticed this is that the dog…well, the dog had _clothes_ on and it wasn't the first time I'd seen something like this in the last week.

To make it even more strange, the little boy didn't have any shoes on. _She could dress her dog and not her kid? _That was almost funny in a sad sort of way. I wondered what the strange fascination with putting clothes on a dog was, as I didn't remember such a fad from before I went to live with Peter and Charlotte.

I snorted out a laugh and Edward looked at me in the rear view mirror. He had one eyebrow raised so I motioned to the fashion conscious puppy so Edward would understand my reaction. He rolled his eyes but laughed lightly before turning his attention back to the road.

I still wasn't comfortable with Edward, and I didn't know if I ever would be. I had to admit that he was making an effort though, which I immensely appreciated. I only wish he would drop this strange protective feeling he seems to have started with me. Edward totally overreacted when he heard Emmett had dangled me over the river yesterday and I found myself hoping that I hadn't landed myself with a daddy wannabe.

Alice turned around in her seat just then, "Nervous, Bella?" Her tinkling voice wasn't enough to sooth the anxiety I was feeling and I could only nod once and look away from her gaze.

"I think it's going to go well today, so you should just try to relax. It might help if you think of it as an adventure; your last human adventure."

I gasped. "You know?"

Alice laughed, "Of course I know, Silly!" She looked over to Edward who I noticed was squeezing the steering wheel so tightly I thought it might snap. "Everything will be fine Edward. You'll see." Alice reached over to pat his shoulder reassuringly, but it didn't seem to really help.

I didn't have time to worry about Edward, or Alice for that matter, as we were pulling into the parking lot of the school. It was made up of a series of buildings that didn't really look like a school though. "This is it?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Alice got out of the now parked car and opened the door for me. As I climbed out, she reached out to take my hand. "Bella, everything will be okay today, but you need to remember that the Cullen's are somewhat of a…a…"

"Source of gossip." Edward finished dryly. Alice nodded.

"Right, I suppose that's the best way to put it. Just remember that you might get some strange looks and some people will treat you differently because you are apart of our family. Try not to take it personally and instead focus your energy on people that are worth it."

Alice looked at me, obviously waiting for a response, but I couldn't give her one. My eyes were already wandering, trying to take everything in.

There was a cluster of old buildings that apparently made up the school. Some of them were a good distance apart and I couldn't help being annoyed thinking of all the days I would get wet going from one building to the next. What a ridiculous place to have a school set up like this.

There was a courtyard outside a building that I guessed to be the cafeteria, and several people had gathered here in groups, waiting for school to start. Some were standing by the doors and others were scattered throughout the grassy areas enjoying the cloudy but dry morning.

I noticed a group of about six people sitting on top of a nearby picnic table, and all of them had turned to watch the three of us as we made our way to the office. There were two girls and four boys, and I knew the whispers they were exchanging were about me.

One of the girls, a pretty brunette with curly hair, glanced away from me and looked further down the table where another group of girls sat staring. These I would bet were cheerleaders of some sort, but the curly haired girl made eye contact with one in particular; a blond girl that glared back at her, and though she was what I would guess was quite pretty, the obvious dislike on her face as she looked back at me made me feel rather intimidated.

I looked away, but found myself doing a double take. The unpleasant blond seemed familiar somehow. I looked back at her harsh eyes and tried to remember where I had seen her before. I held her gaze for a moment and watched how she critically appraised me before turning my head. She did look familiar but I had no idea where from.

We had reached the doors to the school and Edward ushered Alice and I inside where I found we had actually come into the office.

A plump woman sat behind the desk with a round face that made her look younger than she probably was. The woman smiled warmly at Edward before turning her curious eyes to me. I blushed and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. _I wish Jasper was here._

Alice stepped up to the desk, "Ms. Cope, this is Bella. I think my mother registered her for the rest of the year?"

Ms. Cope nodded and turned to look at me, her expression was kind but strange in a way.

"Welcome to our school, Bella." I started to smile at her in thanks when she continued, "We were all so saddened by what happened to your family, dear. It was just awful, and we all thought you'd been lost as well." She sniffed a little, but her eyes seemed completely dry to me.

"I remember when you were just a little girl hanging on your Dad's leg, and am so glad you were found." She looked at Alice and Edward with an almost reverent look, "So nice of your family to give Bella here a place to stay. So nice indeed." Ms. Cope looked down to get my schedule and hadn't noticed how tense I became at her words.

Alice was waiting by the desk for my schedule and I jumped a little when I felt a hand lightly touching my back. I looked up to see Edward's sympathetic eyes. "It'll get easier, Bella, I promise." He whispered so Ms. Cope couldn't hear him. "If you need to leave at any time today, for any reason, you let me know and I'll get you out of here. Okay?"

I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes, not because of what Ms. Cope had said, but because of how her words had brought down a few more bricks in the wall between Edward and me.

I whispered back my thanks as Alice stepped back over with my schedule, taking Edward's place at my side and leading me out of the room.

I walked beside Alice to our homeroom and looked over my class list. As promised, most of my classes were with Edward, Alice or both of them. The one class I didn't have with either of them was Biology, but I figured I could handle that.

When we entered the room, all eyes turned to stare at me and I froze in place. Alice gripped my elbow and led me to a pair of seats in the back. The rest of the class wasn't even trying to be subtle and followed us the entire way, even turning in their seats to get a better view. This would get to be annoying.

Each class followed the same pattern for the morning until it was finally only 15 minutes until lunch. I was sitting at the back of my English class, between Edward and Alice. One thing I was thankful for was that I hadn't been forced to introduce myself so far today.

I think the English teacher was about to ask me to stand up and tell the class about myself, but he had suddenly hesitated. I had noticed that he stopped talking mid-sentence and wasn't looking at me at all. I followed his gaze only to find he was looking at Edward who was glaring back at him, shaking his head slightly.

I was mortified and grateful all at the same time. When the teacher finally turned around, Edward looked down at me with a crooked grin and shrugged his shoulders. "He was going to make you tell everyone 5 things about your life before moving to Forks." Edward whispered. "I didn't think that would be a good idea."

"Thanks." I whispered back, feeling like a few more bricks had crumbled.

We had finally made it to lunch and Alice led us to the furthest table at the side of the cafeteria. I picked at my food and tried to listen as Alice went on about a sale that was happening the next weekend in Seattle.

I had just taken a bite of my apple when Edward growled quietly. Alice looked at him sharply, "What?" She hissed at him.

Edward shook his head and muttered back in a quiet tone, "That Mallory girl is pissing me off."

"Oh, Edward, don't worry about Lauren. She isn't worth the time." Alice was looking over his shoulder and I found that she was looking at the same girl I had noticed earlier; the very blond cheerleader looking girl with the critical eyes. I blushed and looked away only to have Alice grab my hand.

I looked up at Alice and was surprised to see disapproval written on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, I know coming back to school has been a big step for you, but where is the fighter I saw in my visions?"

I tried to keep the shocked look off my face. "What do you mean, Alice?"

She sighed, looked over at the Lauren girl and then back to me. "I've _seen_ how you put Jasper in his place when you were still in Montana. Can you seriously tell me that you are brave enough to stand up to him but you cower back from that bitch?"

I blushed a deeper shade of red, knowing that Alice was right. Where had tough, feisty Bella who always wants an adventure gone? I thought about that for a minute, trying to pull myself back to the surface.

Finally, when I looked back at the blond chick, even though she was still staring daggers at me, I noticed that she didn't seem so intimidating any more.

I watched Lauren scowl as I rolled my eyes, and just this small action made me remember who I was. I was new, and it was a big change, but I was making it a bigger deal than it needed to be.

I looked away from Lauren, completely bored with her now, and my eyes focused on the next table over. The group of people I had seen earlier today were at this table, and although they would glance up at me from time to time, it seemed to be out of curiosity and not malice.

"Who are they?" I asked Alice, curious now myself. Alice found who I was talking about and leaned over to talk into my ear more softly.

"The girl with the wildly curly brown hair is Jessica and the other one, the tall one with the light brown hair, is Angela. Jessica is nice in her own way, but she is pretty stuck on herself when it comes down to it. She is the type that will cling to people that make her more popular."

"And Angela?" She had such a gentle face and looked like someone I could be friends with. It surprised me when Edward answered.

"Angela is great. We don't know her that well of course, but her thoughts seem to match her heart as she is amazingly kind. She really likes Ben, the shorter boy sitting next to her, and of that entire table those two are the only ones I've found myself willing to talk to." Edward looked over to me and smiled. "She is curious about you too Bella. She wants to meet you, and it's because she is actually interested in _you_ and not because you are the shiny new toy of Forks High."

I smiled back at him, wondering if I would get a chance to officially meet Angela and Ben. Alice went on and told me who each person at that table was. There was Eric; a boy she said was really smart but a little pushy. He was really tall, and at least from this distance his dark hair seemed to be as greasy as his complexion.

Next to Eric, were Tyler and Mike. Edward growled softly when Alice told me about Mike. Both boys were fairly attractive and appeared to be popular. Tyler had brown hair and was a little taller than the blond Mike. I noticed that Mike kept looking over at me, and according to Edward, his thoughts were far from appropriate.

Before I got the chance to ask Edward what he meant, the bell for the afternoon classes rang, signaling that lunch was over. I groaned as I stood up, knowing that I was heading to Biology without Alice or Edward with me. Alice gave me a quick pep talk, assuring me that everything would be fine, and started to send me on my way when she stopped.

I turned to look at her and saw that she was waving Angela over to us. I was surprised to feel my heart rate speed up a bit and couldn't help finding the humor in that. Living in a house full of vampires? No problem. Meeting one human girl? Damn scary!

Angela walked over with her head slightly down and a faint blush on her cheeks. It was no where near as impressive as the color on my face, but it was obvious that she was just as nervous and shy as I was.

"Hi Angela!" Angela looked surprised, but smiled.

"Angela, this is Bella. Bella…Angela." We both said hello and then looked back to our cruise director to see what was next.

"You have Biology next, right?" Angela nodded back at Alice. "Great! Do you mind showing Bella how to get there?"

I was surprised to see a genuine smile grace Angela's face. "Sure! I'd be happy to show you, Bella."

I grinned my thanks at both Angela and Alice, waved at Edward and followed Angela out of the cafeteria.

Most of the way to Biology was walked in slightly uncomfortable silence. I finally decided to break the ice.

"Thanks for showing me the way, Angela. All my other classes are with Alice or Edward so I was feeling a little worried about going to Biology on my own. I really appreciate it." I looked up to find Angela smiling back at me, and this small gesture seemed to boost both of our confidence levels.

"So do you mind if I ask you a question?" Angela asked, "I mean, I just don't like going off of gossip and would rather ask you instead."

I nodded. "Lot's of gossip, huh?"

"It's ridiculous really, but yes." Angela confirmed my suspicions but I wasn't surprised at all. "You uh…you live with the Cullen's?"

I was instantly happy that I had asked about our story last night as I took a breath and explained my situation to Angela.

"That's really nice that they let you stay with them." Angela agreed, "Do you not find them kind of….intimidating though?"

I laughed aloud at Angela's question. _If she only knew!_

I told her that the Cullen's were like another family to me and gave her as much information as I could about my situation without going into details that were too personal. Angela seemed to relax a little further as I finished explaining what great people the Cullen's were.

I was pleased to find out that I would be Angela's lab partner. We had a table to ourselves and I found that I had a happy smile on my face. I liked the idea of being friends with Angela.

When the teacher left the room in order to grab a few forgotten supplies, the familiar blond girl from the cafeteria swung around in her seat to face us. I now knew her name was Lauren but I still couldn't figure out where I knew her from.

Lauren glared at me with a surprising amount of animosity. "I _know_ who you are." She hissed at me.

"Sorry?" Was all I could manage as a reply.

"I said, I know who you are." I didn't answer her this time, but watched as her face smoothed out and this time when she spoke her tone was sickeningly sweet.

"Although, I suppose I should say Thank you when I come to think about it." Lauren cooed condescendingly.

I was confused even more now. "Thank me for what?"

"Well, Bella," she said my name like it was an expletive, "I said thank you because at least you are good for one thing."

Again I didn't answer her as I was using all my energy to keep my temper in check. Lauren watched me for a moment, most likely waiting for a reply. When she realized that she wasn't going to get one, she continued.

"You see, we all know that Edward is gorgeous. But now, with the contrast of _you _standing next to him, he looks like a god." Lauren sneered at me. "Although to be fair, you could probably make a troll look attractive just by standing next to it."

Lauren snickered an ugly sounding laugh and quickly turned back in her seat as the teacher walked in the door. I glared at the back of her head, processing everything she had said.

"Don't even pay attention to her." Angela leaned over to whisper in my ear. "She is just jealous because of your proximity to the Cullen's. Trust me, don't bait her."

I tried to listen to Angela because I knew she was right. The other thing that was helping me relax was knowing that I had several vampires at home and I was sure that at least a few of them wouldn't mind breaking that bitch in half if I asked.

I laughed to myself quietly as Angela raised an eyebrow, probably questioning my sanity. I had a feeling that Lauren and I would _not_ be friends any time soon.

The teacher had turned his back to the class and was paying attention to what he was writing on the board when Lauren turned back around. She looked a little disappointed. Maybe she was expecting me to be upset at her ridiculous ribbing? Whatever it was, just looking at her face was getting on my nerves.

"Lauren," I whispered loud enough for her and the back half of the class to hear, "I'm sorry, but talking to you is about as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns. Can you please turn your snobby little ass around?"

**.**

****************

**.**

**Sorry again that this took so long. The filler chapters seem to be hard for me to write. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was totally blown away by the response to my last chapter! I really appreciate all of you that are reviewing so much! It really helps to get that reassurance!**

**So remember to check out the stories that IdreamofEddy has written. I would be shocked if there is actually anyone reading this that isn't already familiar with her…but just in case! :-)**

**Also, another FANTASTIC Jasper/Bella story is Golden Moon by NusiainForks. It's another one of my favorites and everyone should definitely read it. You will fall in love with it just like I have.**

**Until next time!**

**-Jules**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 18**

**-----**

.

"Jasper!"

Esme placed her hand on my shoulder, effectively putting a stop to my pacing. "You are literally wearing a groove into the floor!" She pointed down at my feet, and though it was only a slight difference from the rest of the hard wood that covered this part of the house, there was still a difference.

"Ugh…I'm sorry, Esme."

I flopped down onto the couch feeling completely helpless. "I'm just worried about Bella's first day. I'm over doing it a bit, aren't I?"

Esme gave me a kind, motherly smile and patted my shoulder. "You really do love her, don't you Jasper." It wasn't a question but I answered her anyway.

"So much that it is physically painful to be away from her this long, not knowing how she is doing. When I'm hunting it isn't so bad because I don't have as much time to think about it, but this is unbearable. I am almost wishing I had failed my senior year so I could be there with her. Pretty pathetic isn't it?"

"No dear, not pathetic. You two are deeply connected, that is obvious. Even your movements are in sync with each other." Esme took my hand, hauled me to my feet and pulled me into a tight hug. Something I would have balked at not so long ago.

"I love being able to hug you like this, Jasper, and actually have you hug me back." She released me and I was unable to miss the undertone of her voice.

"I'm sorry about not being as receptive in the past, Esme. You have all been more patient with me than I deserve."

"No, not more than you deserve. We all understood that showing physical affection was hard for you. It makes the transformation that Bella brought about in you even all that more amazing."

I smiled back at her genuine adoration for my Bella, and without thinking about it I turned to resume my pacing. I was once again stopped by Esme's hand on my shoulder. She laughed when I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Jasper, why don't you head over to the school? You can get close enough to hear how Bella is doing. It will calm your nerves to see that she is okay and then you can surprise her after class gets out."

I thought about her suggestion. "And if I get there only to find that she _isn't_ doing okay?" I was already heading to the door, wondering why I hadn't thought to do this earlier.

"Well, dear, then you'll be there if she needs you." I had just reached the door when Esme called me back. "But Jasper, don't go pulling her out if she's holding her own. Even if she is uncomfortable it doesn't necessarily mean that she needs rescuing, Son."

I nodded and smiled to let Esme know I wouldn't act rashly. 'Son'. It had only been since I met Bella that I had not internally cringed at the familial term. So many small changes Bella had evoked in me, and even more that were life altering.

I ran quickly, getting to the school in just a few minutes, and found a wooded area behind one of the buildings. I was hidden from view, but close enough that I could hear most of the conversations going on inside. Looking at my watch I realized there were about 10 minutes left before lunch was over and I concentrated on finding Bella.

It only took a few seconds for me to weed through all the conversations and hear Bella. She was talking to Alice, and I could hear Edward's very distinct growl. _What the hell?_

Fucking Lauren Mallory. I remembered her clearly, and from what I could make out it seemed she was already giving Bella a hard time. This was the girl who professed her love to me when she was a Freshman and I was a Sophomore. She had trapped me in a corner, telling me that she wanted me.

I had turned her down of course, laughing to myself when she had persisted, telling me I could have any part of her I wanted. I am pretty sure the _part_ she was offering wasn't the _part_ I would have been willing to take.

Lauren wouldn't give up, constantly trying to gain my attention. She finally backed off when I was a senior, after Rosalie threatened her. At the time I had felt a little badly about it, but I was quickly losing that sympathy as I listened to her snide whispers.

Now, listening to Lauren whisper viciously to her neighbor about that 'new Bella bitch that thinks she so cool because she lives with the Cullen's' was starting to make me angry.

I heard Alice basically telling Bella to toughen up, and my first reaction was to get pissed. Alice knew this was hard for Bella. But then I felt Bella's emotions change from intimidation to confidence and could only assume that she agreed with what Alice had said. Good.

And I was glad that Bella was feeling less concerned with Lauren, but to be honest, I would rather face a hoard of angry newborns than have to deal with one mean teenage girl. They could be ruthless!

I listened as Alice introduced Bella to Angela. This pleased me, as I had always appreciated that girl. I didn't know her at all, but I knew her emotions. She was kind and genuine and I thought she would make a good friend for Bella.

Bella was feeling almost as shy as Angela, but that seemed to fade rather quickly into hope for a friendship. Bella's first impression of Angela had been good, and she was already feeling like she'd found a friend.

I decided not to get Bella out of class; she seemed to be doing fairly well. I stayed where I was and continued to listen though. I had decided to do what Esme suggested and would surprise Bella when school let out.

At one point, shortly after Bella and Angela arrived at their Biology class, I almost changed my mind. I was about to crash through the damn window and pummel Lauren for what she said to Bella…'_Make Edward look like a god'_' my ass.

In fact, I was almost to the window when I heard Bella's retort and instead of breaking into the room and causing one hell of a scene, I leaned back against a tree and laughed my ass off.

The mental picture created by imaging leapfrog with unicorns was hilarious. I'd have to use that one with Emmett one of these days. After I calmed down I realized that it would have been a very bad idea to go storming through the Biology class window. I didn't always think logically when Bella was involved.

While I waited for the day to be over, I kept one ear trained on Bella and went over some other things in my head. The rest of Bella's classes were with Alice or Edward, but I would still stay close by just in case. I was thinking about Bella's explanation when Angela asked her about living with us.

One thing I hadn't discussed with Bella was how public we would be about our relationship. I didn't want horny teenage boys thinking she was available and making a play for her, but I also didn't know if it would make Bella uncomfortable for people to know we were together. I couldn't help the smile from the thought of Lauren's reaction though.

I would have to ask Bella how she wanted to handle it, but I would try to convince her that it was better for us to be open about our relationship. Honesty was better than the rumors that would undoubtedly start if I planned on picking Bella up from school regularly.

I focused my attention on Bella and found that she was heading to the gymnasium with Alice. This was her last class of the day, and I could feel the anticipation of getting her back in my arms. I didn't know if I could make it through the rest of the school year. _Fuck I was whipped!_

While I was waiting for Bella to finish with P.E. my mind wandered to my family. One family member in particular – Edward. I was starting to get concerned with the emotions he was displaying toward Bella. I was fairly certain that he wasn't having romantic feelings, but the way he'd become so protective was…interesting.

When we got home from hunting on Sunday, I had asked Bella how her day was. Emmett was sitting there as well, and must have starting thinking about what they had done. Edward snarled at him and got right in Emmett's face, reminding him that Bella was human.

'How dare you jeopardize Bella's safety like that? Are you a complete imbecile?' The words Edward had yelled came back to me, and I couldn't help wondering why he cared so much. After all, not too long ago he had to run out of the house to avoid taking a snap at her and he'd been against her living with us at first. What had changed?

I was startled out of my thoughts when a very familiar scent crossed my nose. '_Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_ I thought, knowing he would hear me. I looked up as Edward stepped around the corner of the building I was sitting behind.

"I suppose you were listening to me?"

Edward shrugged, "I didn't really mean to. I was surprised to realize I was hearing your thoughts and knew you had to be fairly close."

As Edward came and sat next to me, I realized that if this had been Emmett I would have been mercilessly teased about waiting outside the school for Bella. I cringed at the thought.

"Yes, I'd imagine Emmett would find this rather humorous." Edward looked at me, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile. "Couldn't stay away?"

I shook my head but didn't say anything.

"I had a feeling you might show up here today. It's like you two are attached at the hip." Edward looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, "It's really a bit fascinating."

"I know, right? Who would've thought a few months ago that I'd be camped out behind the high school because I couldn't stand to be away from my human girlfriend for 6 hours?"

Edward looked at me, smirking. "Hmm…I don't really know if _girlfriend_ is the right word to describe what she is to you, Jasper."

We sat for a few minutes in companionable silence. I was thinking about the cafeteria earlier and wondering what thoughts had caused Edward to react like that. I turned to ask him, but he had of course heard my thoughts and was already answering.

"It was mostly that Mallory girl. She is so vindictive and the hateful thoughts she was having about Bella set me off. Not to mention _Newton_. Between the two of them I was close to losing my patience."

I bristled at the mention of Mike Newton, sure I knew what thoughts of his had caused Edward to growl. As if in confirmation, Edward gave one stiff nod of his head.

"Lauren was thinking of ways to humiliate Bella in front of the school and Newton was trying to decide if he would ask Bella out."

Well, I couldn't have either of those things happen. I would especially need to let Bella know to keep her guard up when it came to Lauren.

"Uh, Jasper?" I looked up at Edward who had his hand on the back of his neck. He did this when he was uncomfortable, and it reminded me that I had wanted to ask about his feelings for Bella.

"Yes, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I nodded to let him know to continue, and mentally prepared myself to stay calm.

Edward dropped the hand on his neck into his lap with a loud sigh, "It isn't like that, Jasper. If I felt something for her _romantically_ don't you think you would have noticed?"

I shook my head. "Not if you were trying to hide it from me. You've been able to hide emotions from me before." I accused, watching Edward carefully for his response.

"I would say you were being paranoid but I understand that my actions have been…out of the ordinary. I apologize if I gave you or Bella the wrong impression." Edward had his hand back on his neck and he was staring at the ground in front of us.

I checked my watch to see how much longer I had before Bella was out of school, and then turned my attention back to Edward. He was feeling confused and a little defensive.

"Well?" I prodded, not wanting to rush him but wanting to meet Bella.

"Look, you know that when you first brought Bella home I had a tough time with it. I don't understand why her blood smells the way it does to me, but once I realized how much you cared for her I knew I had to get used to it. It was obvious that she would be living with us indefinitely so I forced myself to work on my control with her." Edward took a deep breath before continuing.

"When she's near me I make sure to take deep breaths. I flood my senses with her scent, and while it still burns like hell it's gotten a lot easier. But then there is the whole thing with her mind."

"You mean how it drives you crazy not being able to hear her?" I smiled, once again thankful that Bella's thoughts were her own.

"Yes. It's – Well, it's fascinating to me. I find myself watching Bella and trying to match up her words and actions with what she might be thinking. She wears her emotions on her sleeve and I was hoping that if I paid enough attention I would somehow unlock the mind."

I laughed, feeling relieved. "How's that been working for you?"

Edward scowled.

"That well?" He just continued to scowl and I took that as my answer. "But Edward, the protective way you've been feeling about Bella…"

"It just happened, Jasper. I spent so much time either getting used to her scent or trying to find a way into her mind that I started finding myself somewhat…attached."

I frowned at this. "But not romantically?" I almost choked on the words. The thought of anyone else with Bella made me ill.

Edward surprised me by laughing, and it quickly worked to diffuse my jealousy. "No, Jasper. Not romantically. I just find myself wanting to help keep her safe. I see what she is doing for our family, and especially for you. After spending so much time trying to figure her out I realized how genuine she is. I…I…"

He was feeling embarrassed now, and that only made me more curious. "What is it?"

Edward hesitated another moment before finishing, "I used to daydream about what it would be like to have a little sister. I guess the best way to explain it is that the more time I spend with Bella, the more I want her here. I'll try not to be overbearing, but I care about her, Jasper."

I was touched. I'd never had a conversation like this with Edward, and now that I looked back over the last few days I could see how his view of Bella had changed. I had been silly to think he was falling for her. Yes, he cared for her and perhaps would even love her someday, but as a brother.

Edward nodded. "Exactly. I'm still getting used to her and we are still getting to know each other, but I truly hope that we will be close some day. I don't completely understand why I feel the way I do, but I'm glad she's here Jasper."

I was about to respond to Edward when he snarled through clenched teeth, his eyes darting to the back of the gymnasium.

"What?" I asked, feeling alarmed.

"Damn that Mallory girl!"

**.**

**********

**BPOV**

**********

**.**

The rest of my afternoon went fairly well. I had really enjoyed sitting with Angela, and we'd made plans to have lunch together the next day.

Unfortunately my good mood didn't last as Alice pulled me toward the gym. I loathed P.E. and it was one of the reasons I had always loved doing my home study course with Charlotte.

Alice dragged me along behind her and introduced me to the coach. He seemed nice enough, but the only way I would have _really _liked him is if he would have let me sit out. That didn't happen and Alice dragged me to the locker room.

The whole class period was spent in pairs, passing a volleyball back and forth to each other and practicing serves. Alice patiently explained what to do over and over again, but wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell her that I understood how it was supposed to look, but that doesn't mean I automatically possess the talent to execute the moves.

I wasn't involved enough in Alice's instruction to miss the glares I was getting from Lauren every few minutes. I had become completely bored with the charade and didn't hesitate in glaring right back at her. _Who did the bitch think she was anyway?_

I felt much better after Alice reminded me that I have a spine, but it really was ridiculous. The girl doesn't know me from Eve, but she already hates me. How does that even make sense? She was a reminder to why I usually gravitated toward having male friends – they weren't as mean, petty and spiteful as girls could be. I was just thankful I'd found Angela, and promised myself I wouldn't lose any sleep over Lauren Mallory Bitchory.

After we finished volleyball I was getting changed as quickly as I could without falling. It had been way too long since I'd seen Jasper and I couldn't wait to get home and get my hands on him.

I wasn't paying attention and somehow my foot snagged on the pocket of my jeans when I was pulling them on. I tried to yank my foot out, but it was no use. I didn't get far though, as before I could even start my plunge to the floor, Alice was there propping me up.

Alice steadied me so I could finally get my foot untangled, and I of course blushed as I pulled my pants on. Alice didn't seem to notice my embarrassment though.

"I'm taking your class list to the office. If you can manage to finish getting dressed on your own, meet me and Edward at the car when you're done." Alice smiled as I stuck my tongue out at her and then danced her way out of the locker room.

I sighed and then sunk to the ground to put my shoes on. I was thinking about Jasper again, and didn't realize that I had company.

My head shot up as I heard a snort from behind me.

"After watching your performance in there I would have to guess that you are living with the Cullen's as the result of some charity program?" Lauren was sneering at me, and I noticed a few other girls behind her with similar expressions.

"Give it a rest, Lauren." I was shocked to see the curly haired brunette stepping past Lauren and offer me her hand.

I looked at her cautiously but she only reached her hand out further, beckoning me to take it. I tightened the lace on my shoe and then gripped her hand. To my surprise she quickly pulled me to my feet and smiled.

"I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess."

"Bella." I muttered, still watching Lauren from the corner of my eye. Jessica followed my gaze and saw that Lauren and her cronies were still standing there, gawking.

Jessica sighed, "Get over it Lauren, seriously. She hasn't done anything to you!"

Lauren's sneer transferred to Jessica now, "You don't know what you're talking about Jess. Stay out if it!"

Jessica waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She turned to walk out of the locker room but called over her shoulder, "Nice to meet you Bella. See you around."

I watched as Lauren gave me one more dirty look and then turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, her friends following.

I grabbed my backpack and quickly turned my attention back to Jasper. I wonder if he could pick me up from school tomorrow. Hmm…If he showed up here constantly people would start wondering if we were an item. But really, would it be that horrible if they all knew? I didn't think so, but Jasper might disagree.

I had just walked out of the locker room when I was stopped by the blond hair boy from lunch. I was trying to remember his name.

"Hey Bella, I'm Mike." _Right, that's it, Mike._

"Hey." I answered, trying not to be rude but I had places to be and vampires to kiss.

"So how was your first day? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh…sure. It was okay."

"Cool. So I was wondering if you were doing anything a week from Saturday?" Mike looked hopeful.

I tensed, not sure how to answer him. Mike must have noticed that I was uncomfortable because he quickly continued.

"Because a bunch of us are going to the movies in Port Angeles that night and I was hoping you'd come with us. It would be really fun and you could get to know people better."

I thought about this for a minute, still not sure what to say. Would Jasper be okay with me going? Was I expected to ask Esme or Carlisle permission for something like this? I really had no idea, and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to go.

"It sounds like fun, but I have to check to see if I can go." Mike looked cautiously optimistic. "Can I check back with you after I find out?"

"Sure! No problem." Mike glanced down at the heavy load in my arms and I was afraid he was going to ask to carry my books. Luckily he was called away by one of his friends at the perfect time.

"Oh hey, I have to go Bella. Tyler wanted some help. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. See you then."

I turned and made my way to the parking lot and had just come outside when I tripped over something. I was pleasantly surprised that I was able to keep my balance, only dropping my backpack but staying on my feet.

I picked up my backpack and turned around only to realize that I had tripped over a foot. Lauren Mallory's foot to be exact. She was looking at me with that familiar sneer and seemed to be quite disappointed that I didn't actually fall.

I felt my anger growing in the pit of my stomach. My face was hot and I had my hands balled into fists, grabbing my jeans to stop myself from actually hitting her.

Lauren started to talk, but I cut her off. "Are you seriously so intimidated by me that you have to act like a 5 year old? What the hell is your problem?" I took a few steps closer but she didn't back down.

"What's my problem? Are you going to pretend to play dumb? Or I guess in your case it really isn't _playing _dumb is it?" Lauren was almost screeching at me.

"And another thing, Bell-la, stay away from Mike and Tyler. They are off limits to you, not that they'd _want_ you anyway." Lauren always said my name like it was a swear word, and I had to admit I felt the same way about her.

"I don't _want_ them as you put it, but you can't stop me from being friends with people. You really are a bitch, aren't you?" I had to hold onto my jeans tighter now. I didn't know what it was about Lauren that made me want to become violent. Even when people had been rude to me in the past, I hadn't felt like this.

Lauren ignored the bitch comment, probably used to hearing it, and continued. "Oh please, I could see the way you were looking at Mike." _What??_ Did she relate discomfort to romance?

"And you know, Bell-la, if you think that just because you live with the Cullen's you'll be able to get with any of them; don't get your hopes up. Emmett is with Rosalie and you could never live up to that standard. Not that you'd ever be good enough for Jasper or Edward either, but they have made it very clear that they don't DATE."

I look another step closer to Lauren and went to reply when I saw her eyes grow round and a shocked expression cover her face. She was looking over my shoulder and took a step away from me.

I cautiously turned around and found myself face to face with an irate Jasper. He was stalking toward me with broad, deliberate steps and his eyes were locked on mine.

Jasper reached me and glared over my head in Lauren's direction for half a second before looking back at me and reaching out to grab a fist full of my hair at the base of my neck.

With gentle but still firm urgency Jasper pulled down on my hair, forcing my face up an inch away from his as he leaned down to me. Jasper crashed his lips onto mine with a possessive passion that was almost violent. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into him as I heard several gasps from the people around us; however, the loudest gasp came from directly behind me.

Jasper kissed me for at least a full minute, never lessening his intensity. When we finally broke apart he smiled down at me and brushed the back of his hand lovingly on my cheek. After another moment his gaze shifted away from me, and I turned to see that he was giving Lauren a look that was much scarier than any of her pathetic glares.

"You're right about one thing, Lauren," Jasper spit at her, "I don't date, because I'm clearly already taken." He gave her one more threatening look and then wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into his body as we walked to the car.

I couldn't resist turning my head and peeking over Jasper's arm back at Lauren. She looked completely gob smacked and I found it very satisfying as I gave her a smug smile and watched her mouth fall open. It was childish of me, but I didn't care.

I was still stunned as we walked. Several people were looking at us with wide eyes, but I ignored them and thought back over the last few minutes. It all happened so quickly it almost felt like a dream, and I squeezed my arm around Jasper's waist a little tighter to prove he was really there. I ran my tongue over my lips and smiled when I found that I could still taste Jasper.

Jasper leaned over and kissed the top of my head and then looked down to meet my eyes with a smile twitching on his lips.

"How was your day?"

**.**

************

**.**

**This chapter was a little bit shorter that the last several chapters that I've put up, but I wanted to end here with this scene. I hadn't been planning on updating this until Wednesday, but it took me so long to get the last chapter up I thought it would be good to put this one up early. ;-)**

**Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews! I love hearing from people that are enjoying this story and really appreciate your encouragement!**

**-Jules **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 19**

**-----**

.

The rest of the week went much the same way as Monday had gone. Jasper would sit with me in the morning before school, I would drive to school with Alice and Edward and then Jasper would pick me up after my last class.

I was getting more comfortable at Forks High, and when I wasn't forced to deal with Lauren I found myself actually enjoying being around other humans. I have to laugh at myself when I have thoughts like that though. I am probably the only other human around that refers to other people as 'humans'.

I had gotten to know Angela better and I really enjoyed her company. She was dating Ben and he was very sweet. I really felt connected to both of them as they told me the story of how they'd fought for their relationship.

Both of them had feelings for each other, but neither of them ever made the first move fearing their height difference would be too awkward – Ben was quite a bit shorter than Angela.

When I found out that Edward had been part of the reason that Ben finally approached Angela, a few more of the bricks crumbled from the 'Edward Wall'. He liked Ben, and could hear his and Angela's constant thoughts about the other.

Ben had been sitting behind Emmett and Edward in class last year and could hear Edward talking about his supposed interest in Angela. Edward had leaned over to Emmett and asked if he thought Angela would go out with him.

That's all it took for Ben to get up the nerve to finally make his move. He knew that Edward wasn't good for Angela and he didn't waste another day being self conscious. They had gone to the Spring Dance together, and the rest was history.

Ben and Angela didn't know about Edward's involvement, and I think Alice told me about it to help me see that Edward really was a good guy.

Tuesday had been the first day I sat with Angela at lunch. Ben joined us and so did Jessica and Mike. Edward had issues with Mike, but he wouldn't elaborate on what they were. As far as I could tell, though he seemed a bit like a lost puppy at times, he was a fairly decent guy.

I was most surprised at the friendship I was starting to develop with Jessica. I didn't see her the same as Angela and didn't really think I would ever completely trust her. Alice had said she was a bit self absorbed, and I would agree with that description completely. But, she was nice to me even if it was a tiny bit fake sometimes and she had stood up to Lauren for my benefit. I figured I could at least give her a chance.

Edward and Alice sat at the lunch table with us, albeit slightly apart from us. They would join in our conversations from time to time, but mostly I think they were trying to let me make some friends.

Lauren on the other hand would not be a friend no matter what steps were taken. I was curious to know what she had meant the other day. She acted like she knew me, and didn't seem to believe that I didn't remember meeting her before. If Lauren was anyone else I would have just asked, but there was no way I would approach her just to ease my curiosity.

We mostly stayed out of each others way after Monday's confrontation. Oh, she glared at me and would make snide comments under her breath whenever I was in ear shot, but other than that I didn't talk to her. The shock on her face when Jasper had kissed me on Monday was priceless.

Lauren seemed like the type of girl that was used to getting her way. I also knew that she was green with envy after having it shoved in her face that Jasper was mine.

I had been worried that Tuesday morning would come with a lot of stares from other students and whispered insults about me being with Jasper. I was relieved to find that no one seemed bothered enough to waste time gossiping about it. But really, what was there to gossip about? Jasper had made it pretty clear what we were to each other.

Despite this, I still found it odd that people weren't more interested. After all this is a small school in a small town, and I had thought we would be the new juicy gossip. I even wondered if Alice had maybe threatened a few people, letting them know that Jasper and I were off the table as an item for gossip. Alice may be small, but she could be scary.

I had hoped after Monday's scene with Jasper that he would be worked up enough to take our physical relationship to the next level – a sort of marking your territory type of thing. I certainly knew that I was ready to mark mine. When we were in bed that night I had been enjoying a passionate kiss when he pulled away…again.

"_Damn it Jasper!" I was out of breath and it didn't come out as strongly as I'd been aiming for._

_Jasper ran his hand through his hair as he sat up, turning to give me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Darlin. I am too riled up and I don't think I'll be able to stop if we go much further."_

"_Then don't stop!" I huffed._

"_Bella…" Jasper warned._

_I groaned out in frustration and threw my arms back above my head. It had been silly to throw a tantrum like that, and instead of getting my way I only succeeded in slamming my hand into the headboard. Hard._

"_Ouch! Shit!" I shot up to a sitting position, cradling my throbbing hand against my chest. I turned to glare at Jasper. I was pissed and this was his fault._

_Jasper sighed and moved across the bed, pulling me back against him. I thought for a split second about pulling away from him, but even when I was angry I couldn't reject his embrace._

_He carefully pulled my arm away from my body and wrapped both of his cold hands around my injury. The coolness of his skin soothed the pain almost instantly and I relaxed against his chest even further. I tried to hold onto my anger, but it was quickly turning into rejection._

"_Don't even go there, Bella." Jasper obviously felt my change in mood._

"_How can I not go there? You say you want me, but you'll never let us go to that next step." I could hear the pleading in my voice and it made me a little ill._

"_Sex. By 'next step', you mean sex, right Darlin?"_

_I nodded my head just a fraction, feeling the heat spread through my face and neck. "I thought…I…I thought you wanted to."_

_Jasper laughed, and I could feel the deep vibrations from his chest against my back. I couldn't believe he was laughing at me, but as soon as I was about to jump up and tell him exactly what he could do with his male anatomy, Jasper stopped laughing and his lips were on my ear._

"_Isabella, I want you so badly that it's physically painful and I don't mean the burn your lovely scent causes in my throat."_

_Jasper pulled me back against him as he spoke. His voice was thick and full of desire and I could almost feel a tingle from his words making its way from my ear through my entire body. I sighed heavily and let my head fall back onto Jasper's shoulder._

"_Then what's the problem, Jazz?"_

_Jasper let out a breath of air and tightened his arms around me. "We have to wait."_

_I tried to keep my voice steady but I already knew he could feel my disappointment. I wasn't giving in quite yet though. "Wait? How long? Five, maybe ten minutes? Sure, I can be patient."_

_I expected Jasper to laugh at my statement, but he didn't. "Bella, please hear me out. This has nothing to do with my desire for you or my want to make us one. It only has to do with wanting to keep you alive."_

_This time I did pull away from Jasper. I sat up quickly and turned around to face him, wincing slightly from my hand. "What?!" My voice was a good octave higher than it usually was, breaking slightly._

"_We have to wait. I talked to Carlisle about it, and while he said it might be possible there is a very big risk."_

_I scoffed at that. "What's life without a little risk, Jasper?"_

_He brought his hand up and cupped it around my cheek. I leaned into him, having a feeling I wasn't going to win this argument but still needing his touch._

"_I can't risk hurting you, Bella. I can't. You mean everything to me. As much as I want you right this second, you mean enough to me for us to wait. Wait until you've been changed and I know that I won't hurt you. So I know that I won't kill you."_

_Jasper's voice was filled with so much passion and I could actually feel the fear he had of hurting me. I didn't have the heart to fight him on it tonight. But I'm still not giving up._

Since that night, Jasper and I haven't talked about it again. That doesn't mean I don't think about it though. Every time he kisses me, every time he touches me my brain seems to instantly start plotting ways to get Jasper to change his mind. And I **would** change his mind but I knew this was something I had to give him for now. At least we still have our 'practice' sessions.

I was startled out of my deep thought when a foot kicked my chair. My head shot up and I realized that I had completely forgotten I was sitting in class. I looked over to see Alice frowning at me and nodding her head toward the front of the room.

I turned my head to find myself looking back at a very irritated teacher. "Uh…sorry Sir, could you repeat the question please?" My face was so hot it felt like my eyes were burning. Every one was looking at me and I noticed Lauren and one of her groupies a few desks back snickering to each other.

"The question, Miss Swan, was me asking if you were paying attention. I obviously got my answer, didn't I?"

"Sorry, Sir." I squeaked out.

There was a loud buzzing noise signaling the end of class and it seemed to break the spell the rest of my classmates were under. They all jumped to their feet, gathered their books and headed for the door.

"Nothing like being saved by the bell." Alice giggled next to me as we made our way out of the classroom. "What were you thinking about so deeply?"

We were passing the teacher and before I could answer Alice he put his hand up in the air, palm out, to stop me.

"Let's not have a repeat of that, Miss Swan. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yes Sir. Sorry about that. It won't happen again."

"Make sure of it. Good day, girls."

We hastily made our exit, dropped our bags at our lockers and headed to the cafeteria. Alice went to sit with Edward while I got my food and then joined them at the other side of the room.

It was our usual setup: Mike was at the far end of the table with Jessica across from him. Ben and Angela sat next to Mike with Alice about two feet down from Angela on the same side of the table. I sat half way in between Jessica and Edward putting me almost directly across from Angela and making it easiest to talk to everyone. Tyler had joined us on Wednesday but had been home sick the last two days.

"Oh my god I can't believe Friday is finally here!" Mike sighed out in relief. He turned to look at me. "Hey Bella, did you ever find out about next weekend?"

I thought hard for a moment before remembering about the movie in Port Angeles. "I haven't asked yet, Mike. I will find out and let you know on Monday okay?"

"Sure! You should come though; it will be a lot of fun." Mike turned and started talking to Jessica and I sneaked a peek at Edward.

Just as I had expected, Edward was looking at me with open disapproval. He still didn't like that Mike sat with us. Mike wasn't one of my favorite people either, but as long as we were all in a group and he wasn't being clingy I didn't see what the big deal was.

I started to look away from Edward but he held my gaze, raising one eyebrow as if asking 'Do you want to go?'

I nodded just slightly and Edward scowled. I hope I interpreted his implied question correctly. He gave one stiff shake of his head, a very stern expression on his face.

_Oh geez, give me a break._

Alice must have kicked him under the table or thought something Edward didn't like because his dirty look switched to her. I didn't want to get into it right now, so I turned my attention to Angela.

I watched as Angela exchanged a glance with Ben. He smiled at her brightly and nodded his head toward me. Angela looked back at me and smiled as well.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would maybe want to come shopping with me tomorrow in Port Angeles. We could get lunch and make a day of it." Angela looked hopeful.

I wasn't a huge fan of shopping as a form of recreation, but spending the day getting to know Angela better might be really fun. I avoided Edward and looked at Alice. I would still ask permission just to be polite, but at least Alice could tell me what their answer would be. She nodded once and I turned back to my new friend.

"Sounds great, Ang! What time?"

"Oh oh oh! I want to come! Is it okay if I tag along?" Jessica was practically bouncing in her seat.

I noticed that Angela's face fell just a little bit, but she told Jessica she was welcome to join us. I had a feeling that it wasn't that Angela didn't want Jessica to come, it was just that she felt the same way I did. We had been looking forward to some bonding time and that wouldn't be the same with Jessica there. It would still be fun though.

"What time should we go?" Angela directed the question at me.

Jasper was going hunting this weekend or I probably would have declined the request. "Alice, do you know when Jasper is taking off tomorrow?"

"He's leaving tonight, Bella. I think he said they'd be home tomorrow night." My heart fell a little at this news. I hadn't realized they were leaving tonight. I suppose that's what he had meant by an 'extended' hunting trip. Emmett had been begging to go up into Canada for bears and apparently this is what they would be doing. _Fun Fun!_

I brightened my smile and turned back to Angela and Jessica. "How about leaving around 1? We can take our time getting down there, shop and then have dinner. Does that work for you guys?"

I had an idea that almost made me squeal with delight. "Oh…would it be okay if I drove? I could pick you both up."

"I didn't know you had a car, Bella" Angela replied. "Sure, I would actually prefer that you drove. I don't like the winding roads."

We spent the rest of the lunch hour planning our trip and I was already so excited to have a chance to drive my car.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I was planning out how to ask about shopping tomorrow and the movie next weekend. And who do I ask? Jasper or Esme and Carlisle? I'm legally an adult so I knew I didn't technically have to ask permission, but I was living in their house and it seemed like the right thing to do.

Alice assured me that with a few promises on my part that I would be allowed to go. If they did tell me I couldn't go I don't know that I could go against their wishes, so hopefully the promises wouldn't be too hard to agree to.

We had a substitute for P.E. who didn't really know what she was doing. It's a dumb move to walk into a high school class without confidence and a game plan and it was obvious that Miss Marcy was having a hard time gaining respect from my classmates. She finally gave up and excused us all 15 minutes early.

I was changing quickly, but Alice beat me as always.

"Bella, I'm going to head home. I'm not going hunting this weekend and want to make a quick trip before everyone leaves. Edward already knows I'm leaving and that Jasper is picking you up."

I nodded and watched her dance out of the room. The difference between Alice's coordination and mine was laughable. I hope that I am more balanced after I'm changed. The thrill that went down my spine every time I thought about my 'change' made me shiver.

I already had my backpack with me and when I was walking outside I ran into Angela. We talked more about our day trip to Port Angeles tomorrow, but as we reached the parking lot I heard Angela groan. I looked up to see she was very uncomfortable.

"What is it, Ang?"

She shook her head slightly. "It's Jayson. God I wish he didn't still show up here all the time. I can't stand him."

This surprised me. Angela was always so even tempered and though I knew she didn't care for some people I had never heard her express such strong dislike before.

I glanced up to see where Angela was looking and stopped dead in my tracks. It was _him_. Well isn't that just craptastic. It was Mall Guy, and he was leaning casually against the wall of the school about 30 feet in front of us. He hadn't noticed us so I tried to nonchalantly ask Angela about him.

"Who is he?"

"Ugh. That is Jayson. He graduated from here a couple of years ago and he is _not _a nice guy. There were all sorts of rumors about him stalking a few different girls. I think it went further than stalking though, if you know what I mean." Angela shuddered.

"You mean he's assaulted someone?" I was horrified. What the hell was he doing here?

Angela nodded. "I can't say for sure, but the girl in question thought he was great at first. Her name was Kristi. They dated briefly but something happened and she broke up with him. She got really skittish after that. My cousin was really good friends with her and said that she was terrified of him. She came to school with a black eye one Friday and never came back on Monday. Her family moved away very suddenly. So I don't know for sure what, but _something_ happened."

I could feel the blood drain from my face and I felt a little lightheaded. I could feel the ghost of his hand on my arm and it made my skin crawl. "Angela, why does he come here? Why do the school officials let him just loiter when he isn't a student any longer?"

Angela sighed. "Because that, Bella, that ass is Lauren Mallory's step brother. He picks her up two or three Fridays a month when he's in town. He goes to school in Seattle I think."

It all came back to me in a rush. I knew Lauren had looked familiar, and while I don't think I met her when I used to live in Forks, I remembered that she was the critical looking girl at the mall. The girl I saw sitting next to Mall Guy…Jayson.

The small amount of blood that was still in my head left completely as I saw Jayson turn to look at us. He smiled that same evil grin, pushed himself off the wall and started walking over to us. He took large, slow steps and I felt like I was prey being stalked by the predator.

"Let's go, Angela. I've had a run in with him before and I don't want to do it again." We were on the opposite side of the school from where Jasper picks me up. He would think I was running late and wouldn't realize I'd run into trouble. I wasn't going to stick around and give Jayson a chance to corner me.

Angela and I quickly moved onto the grass and gave Jayson a wide berth. I tried not to look at him, but I could feel his eyes burning into me. It looked like he was going to leave us alone and for a second I allowed myself to be relieved. I placed my hand on Angela's arm and moved her forward a little faster.

As we were passing him, just as I thought we'd gotten past without a problem, the same hand that bruised me in the mall reached out and grabbed my arm. Jayson pulled me back with so much force that I spun around and slammed into the wall. He was over me in an instant, his arms forming a cage around me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Angela slip away, walking quickly toward the parking lot. I felt the sting of betrayal at the same time I was grateful that she got away. I couldn't blame her for having a sense of self-preservation.

I wasn't looking at Jayson as I quickly ran over ways to incapacitate an attacker in my head. If he didn't back off I would knee him where it counts. He gripped my chin, not in the way Jasper often did though, this hurt. Jayson yanked my face up to meet his and I forced myself to hide my fear as I met his eyes.

"Well, well, well…you aren't so brave without your Bitch body guards are you?" His putrid breath assaulted my nose and I tried to free my aching chin from his grasp. I dropped my backpack and gripped his hand with both of mine, pulling it away from my face.

"Get your hands off me." I tried to sound threatening, but it wasn't working. I finally got him to let go, only to have him slam my arm back against the building. He held it firmly in place and leaned over me.

"Ah, it's like our own little reunion, isn't it Bella?" When Jayson said my name I wanted to vomit. "Didn't you tell me not to touch you last time as well? If you recall, I didn't listen then either. And oh dear, Bella, oh dear. Even your little friend ran away. Who's going to stop me this time?"

Jayson leaned in closer and I struggled to get one of my legs free so I could knee him. His weight was pressing against me though so my struggles were pointless. Jayson's nose brushed against the skin of my neck and I tried to cringe away from him.

As I looked up I was more than relieved to see Angela quickly coming around the corner and she wasn't alone. Alice must have seen something and come back because both she and Edward were rushing up behind an unsuspecting Jayson.

I purposefully leaned my face closer to Jayson this time, infused with more confidence after seeing the Calvary arrive. "Don't look now, Jayson, but the Bitch bodyguard is back!"

When I said this, Jayson's hold on my loosened just slightly. However, it was enough for me to wrench my leg free. I didn't have much leverage, but with all the strength I could muster I rammed my knee up between Jayson's legs.

"Oof." Jayson grunted and cringed but I hadn't been able to get enough force behind me to really do any damage. Regardless, I watched his eyes grow wide as he remembered what I had said about my bodyguard returning.

Alice, Edward and Angela reached us at the same moment that I watched Jayson slowly turn around. His face visibly paled as he fully turned to be greeted by a livid Alice and Edward. Edward looked even angrier than he did that first time I met him, but I was thankful for it this time.

Jayson dropped his hold on me and Angela darted over, tugging me out from under him.

"Are you okay?" Angela whispered with a frantic edge to her voice. "I'm sorry I left, I just didn't think we could handle him alone."

I squeezed her in a shaky, but relieved hug and turned my attention back to the scene in front of us. Edward looked like he was getting ready to kill Jayson, who was now cowering against the wall, similarly to how I had been standing only moments before.

Edward dropped his arm back, obviously about to hit him, when Alice grabbed his arm to stop his momentum. Edward growled at Alice, but she merely shrugged to her right, pointing at something we hadn't noticed yet.

"Causing problems again, Bella?" A snide voice came from behind me. I knew who it was, and turned around to see Lauren.

She turned her glare to Edward. "If you don't let Jayson go I'll call the police." Lauren gave me a gloating smile and looked back at Edward. "And…seeing as precious Bella here no longer has any pull as far as the police chief goes, I don't think you'll get any preferential treatment. Let him go."

Edward stared at Lauren menacingly, and I couldn't understand why she wasn't afraid of him. Alice leaned over and whispered something in Edward's ear and he shook his head. Alice sighed and spoke aloud this time.

"Let him go, Edward. We can deal with it later. Let's not cause a scene at the school where everyone is watching." Alice looked around and I noticed that we'd drawn quite an audience.

Edward leaned toward a slightly less petrified Jayson and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, twisting it around his hand and yanking Jayson closer. "My sister tells me this isn't the first time you've been warned not to touch Bella. If you so much as look at her in the future, I will happily watch as my sister breaks your hand and then I will break your other one." Edward growled at Jayson and threw him to the ground.

Lauren rolled her eyes like this was an every day occurrence, but knelt down to help Jayson up. "Was that a threat, Edward?" Lauren asked in her sluttiest voice. "I don't think the police would appreciate you threatening people."

"I don't make threats, Lauren." Edward looked over to Jayson and took a step forward. "You won't be warned again."

Lauren rolled her eyes again and turned to walk away with her step brother. We all heard her scolding him like he'd forgotten to put the toilet seat down instead of having threatened me.

"Geez Jay, do you always have to do this stuff? It's putting a crimp in my schedule. Let's go."

I sighed in relief but when I turned to thank Edward and Alice for their help, I was again stopped in my tracks.

This time was even scarier though as I met the furious, black eyes of Jasper as he walked around the corner.

**.**

*********

**.**

**So that's it for chapter 19. I hope everyone liked it. The next chapter will be Jasper's response to Jayson, what he does about it and maybe Bella's shopping trip. It will be a slighter darker side of Jasper for sure.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I know it takes extra time to leave one, and I really appreciate everyone that has taken the time to let me know they are enjoying the story!**

**I am working on the next chapter now and will try to have it up this weekend.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was SO excited to make it over **_**300**_** reviews with more than 20,000 hits and it's all thanks to my fantastic readers that are so graciously taking the time to review!! **

**A warning for this chapter**** – Though it isn't bloody, gory or graphic, there is some semi mild violence in this chapter. There is also a little more bad language than in other chapters. This chapter would be rated a T+ I think. I am trying to decide if I should switch the rating back to M and may do that in the next day or so. If the language or violence bothers you and you'd prefer not to read this chapter, send me a PM and I will summarize what happens for you. Anything for my loyal readers! **

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 20**

**-----**

.

"I'm coming with you, Jasper."

"The hell you are, Edward. This isn't your fight!"

"This isn't my fight? What the hell does that mean?" Edward yelled back at Jasper. "This is about Bella. You brought her into this family, and like the rest of them I care about her. I'm going."

Jasper growled in frustration. He had a hand tangled into his hair where it looked like he would be pulling it out by the roots if that were possible. Edward was watching Jasper's reaction and his face softened as he spoke to his brother calmly.

"Please let me come with you, Jasper. I can help. I can let you know what he's thinking so he can't lie to you, and I can keep you from doing anything too drastic. I need to do this. Please."

Jasper looked at Edward as his hand finally fell off of his head. Jasper's hair was now even more disheveled than normal.

"I'm going to hurt him, Edward. If you're coming with me you are going to promise right now that you won't try to stop me."

Edward laughed darkly. "I'm counting on it. But, if you start going overboard I will stop you. We'd have to move if you killed him and you know how that would affect Bella."

They both turned to look at me. After Jasper had arrived at the school he'd heard the end of the exchange with Jayson and had been incredibly frustrated to have to move at a normal pace to reach us. Edward and Alice both told Jasper their side of the story with me filling in the gaps.

I had never seen Jasper so angry, and I had to say I was honestly scared. I wasn't scared of him hurting me, just scared to see him looking so lethal. When we got home he'd slammed the front door and spent a long time pacing in the living room. I made the dumb decision to sneak into the kitchen and ask Esme about going shopping with Angela.

Hmm. Let's just say he wasn't happy about me wanting to go an hour away from home without any of the family with me. Normally I wouldn't have stood there and let Jasper act like he was my father, but I knew he wasn't just reacting to the shopping trip and I decided to wait and talk to him when he was calm.

That had been a couple of hours ago and I was now sitting on the couch with Rosalie, watching the exchange between Jasper and Edward and feeling totally freaked out about what they would do.

Jasper was at my side in a second, kneeling down in front of me. "I won't kill him, Darlin. I won't even hospitalize him, but I need to confront him. You can understand that can't you?"

I shook my head. "I can understand the desire to hurt him, yes, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want you to go. What if he tells someone? What if he calls the police?" My voice broke, remembering Lauren's words.

Rosalie brushed the hair away from my face and Jasper gripped my hand a little tighter before continuing in a soft voice.

"Bella, I can't stand that they've hurt you physically or emotionally." Jasper lightly stoked the new bruises on my forearm. "As much of a beast as Lauren is, I won't hurt a human girl physically. But, that statement she made about your dad was nothing more than an attempt to hurt you, and I can't stand by for that let alone what Jayson has done, twice."

I turned to Rosalie. "Can you talk him out of this Rose? Make him understand that it isn't worth it?"

Rose laughed but leaned over and hugged me tightly before pulling back. "Sorry sweetie, but I can't talk him out of it."

"Why not? Can't you try?" I was begging.

"I can't talk him out of it because I'm going with him." I looked at Rosalie in shock as Jasper stood up in front of me looking exasperated.

"Oh for the love of god. You aren't coming with us, Rosalie." Jasper all but shouted at her.

I glanced over at the stairs as Emmett came bounding down them. "I'm in!" He shouted, hitting his knuckles with Rosalie.

"The fuck you are. This isn't some family outing we're planning here." Jasper growled at Emmett. "Besides, I'm not leaving Bella here alone and Alice, Esme and Carlisle won't be back for a few hours."

"Jasper," I started again, but he leaned down and pressed his finger against my lips.

"Stop it, Bella. You can't ask me not to deal with this." Jasper wasn't yelling, but his voice was firm and didn't leave much room for argument.

""But…" I tried, but Jasper only pressed his finger to my lips with more pressure.

He looked down at me and I watched as most of the anger left his face, though I knew it was only temporary. Jasper took my hand and pulled me to my feet and into his arms where he replaced the finger on my lips for his mouth.

Jasper's lips were hard against mine and the kiss only lasted a few moments before he pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Darlin, what would you do if the situation was completely reversed? Be honest. How would you react if you were me and I was you, and you had seen what happened today? Tell me."

I pulled back from Jasper slightly and looked into his eyes for a long time, trying to imagine that our roles had been reversed. What would I have done? What would I do if someone was threatening Jasper either physically or emotionally? I didn't have to think too hard though because I knew what I would do. I would rip their head off.

I didn't answer aloud, but Jasper had been paying close attention to my emotions as I worked through his question.

"Exactly, Bella. I promise I won't seriously injure him, I only want to pound into their heads that their actions toward you are going to stop immediately."

Jasper knew he had won this time, and I knew I couldn't blame him for wanting this. I would want this if I had the ability to do it.

I watched as Jasper turned back to his siblings who were all looking rather eager. If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have found it very funny. Jasper however, didn't think it was humorous.

"Two of you can come with me, but someone is staying here with Bella." Jasper stated, giving into their pleas at least partly. I flopped back down on the couch and watched.

Emmett gave Rosalie his best puppy dog eyes. I knew that for me personally, it would be hard to resist that dimpled face full of mock innocence.

"Please, Rosie? Can I go with them? Puhlease?" Emmett pleaded, fluttering his eyelids at her.

"No, Emm. I promised that greasy bastard a broken hand if he ever touched Bella again, and I intend to keep that promise." Rose spoke with a fire that extended to her eyes. I shivered slightly and was glad once again that I was on their side.

Emmett went over to Rose, stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles and leaned in until his mouth was at the corner of her lips. "I can make a special delivery for you on that broken hand, Rose." He purred, moving his mouth to her ear. "If you let me go with the boys, I will do that one thing you've wanted to try. In fact, I'll do it twice." Emmett kissed Rose's neck while I waited for her to put him is in place.

Instead, I was shocked when Rose let out a breathy sigh and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Mmm. You promise, Grizz? Twice? AND you'll at least break a finger for me?"

Emmett straightened back to his full height and crowed with his victory. "I promise, Babe. This is a win/win situation for me."

Rosalie turned around to sit back down with me when Emmett smacked her ass. She didn't even jump, not a flinch or anything. Rose simply smiled back up at Emmett and cooed "Hurry back."

Ugh. That was way too much information.

Jasper was back at my side and leaned down to kiss me. "We'll be fine, Bella. I will make sure that we get our point across without too much pain, and I will hurry back. We aren't going to leave for hunting until early tomorrow morning."

I brightened up at this and Jasper seemed to relax for a fraction of a second before his face went hard. "And when I get back tonight we're going to talk about this little shopping trip that you _think_ you're going on tomorrow."

The brightness of my own face darkened immediately. "You mean the shopping trip that I _know_ I'm going on tomorrow?" I scowled at him.

Jasper gave me a look filled with a warning before kissing my forehead and walking to the door with Emmett and Edward. He turned around before walking out of the house and looked into my eyes. "We'll talk about it when I get back, but don't get your hopes up."

I gave an exaggerated 'humph' crossed my arms and sunk deeper into the couch. I sat there for a few minutes before looking over at Rose.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella. This is between you and Jasper." She smiled slyly before standing up and dragging me to my feet. "If we just sit here we'll go crazy wondering about what's happening with the boys. Go grab some dinner and I'll start a movie."

I sighed deeply, realizing that there wasn't any point to pouting when Jasper wasn't even here. I went into the kitchen and put some of the pot roast Esme had prepared onto a plate. I looked out the window while the food was heating up, thinking about the day's events and where Jasper was at that moment.

'_Stupid, overprotective, gorgeous, amazing Vampire better not kill Mall Guy.'_

**.**

**JPOV**

**.**

My mind was focused on the bastard we were heading out to find, but I was also thinking about my beautifully stubborn Bella. If she thinks that she's going to the mall, in Port Angeles, ALONE after today, she was in for a surprise.

I'd tie her up if that's what it took to keep her home, and safe. _Hmm. Bella, tied up. That could be interesting. _Damn it, Jasper! Keep your head in the game. I shook my head a bit to get myself focused again, and as I did I noticed an envelope tacked to a tree.

Edward, Emmett and I were just to the edge of our property when I noticed this, and I warily made my way over to take the envelope off the tree. It was a letter from Alice, and a deed to one of the family's properties that we never used. I smiled wickedly as I read of what Alice intended for us to do and sped up to catch my brothers.

From the first part of Alice's note, we knew where to find Jayson. He had spent the afternoon at a dive of a biker bar on the outskirts of Forks. It was a total eyesore and most of the population of Forks liked to pretend it wasn't there.

We talked about whether it would be better to wait outside or to go in and get Jayson. We could smell the stale tobacco and sweat emanating from the bar before we could actually see the building, and eventually decided it would be best to wait outside. In this situation we agreed that the fewer witnesses the better. Plus, the smell was horrible enough to make us want to keep our distance.

It had been an hour when we heard Jayson trying to settle up on his tab. He was trying to convince the bar tender to keep his tab open until the next night, but eventually paid up when that didn't work out so well.

We had already found the old white Nissan truck that obviously belonged to Jayson and were waiting for him as he walked into the parking lot. He was checking out a couple of girls as they passed him and he didn't notice us right away.

Edward and I were leaning against the hood while Emmett was sitting on top of the truck cab. I wasn't sure if the dent had already been there or if it was a result of Emmett's fat ass. I had a feeling it was from Emmett and I tried to fight a satisfied smile as Jayson finally looked up and saw that he had company.

Jayson was confused but then I felt his emotions change to recognition and apprehension. I could also smell him as the bar stink was clinging to his clothes and skin. At least I wouldn't be tempted to bite him. I watched as Jayson drew closer to us and I decided to cut to the chase.

"You know who we are, right Jayson?" Edward asked before I got a chance.

"Yes, I know who you are now get the hell off my truck!" Jayson was eyeing Emmett and he seemed to be warring with himself on whether it was better for Emmett to stay further away on his truck cab, or if he'd rather stop the dent that was growing larger every time my oversized brother shiftefd his weight.

I pushed away from the truck and looked Jayson in the eye. "We'd like to have a word with you." _It was true. Words would be spoken at least part of the time._

I felt Jayson's emotions as he scrambled for an excuse. He obviously knew we were there because of Bella.

"I don't have time. I'm expected back home in twenty minutes and they'll come looking for me if I'm not there." Jayson lied smoothly.

Edward came to stand next to me and spoke to Jayson with a condescending tone. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that lying isn't nice?"

Jayson was startled and looked closer at Edward. It was clear that he had a lot of practice with lying and he wasn't used to being called out.

"Look, Jayson." I held my hands so they were palms out and sent him a wave of trusting calm. "We need to discuss a few things with you, and it's in your best interest to join us without a fight. Either way though, we will say what we've come to say."

"So go ahead and talk. It's a free country." Jayson backpedaled a few steps as he became more concerned with our intentions.

"This is a conversation better held away from prying ears. It shouldn't take long, and then you can be on your way back home." Edward tried to sound reassuring and he was certainly better at the false rectitude than Jayson was.

After a little more convincing and a few subtle threats, we walked with Jayson down the street a few blocks. There was a warehouse of a local trucking company that had been closed up for the weekend, and we had chosen this location for our 'discussion'.

I briefly thought that Jayson must be very trusting, very cocky or very dumb to follow the three of us into the empty building. It should be raising all kinds of red flags for him, but other than being worried about what we would 'say', the location didn't seem to register in Jayson's head as a threat.

I noticed Edward nod slightly, both agreeing with me and confirming that Jayson wasn't thinking about the fact that we were leading him into an empty warehouse.

'All the better if he wants to make the details easier for us.' I directed my thoughts at Edward and once again saw him nod. I could feel that while Edward supported my decision to pound on Jayson a bit, he was also determined to help keep things under control.

In fact, I was too. I wasn't going to jeopardize everything Bella and I were building on this scum. I promised myself that I would try not to let anything Jayson said to try and antagonize me get to my head. I would take anything he said with a grain of salt, make him hurt a fair amount, and then leave once he'd agreed to my offer.

Emmett flipped on a light for Jayson's benefit and we watched as he came to a stop. Jayson slowly took in each of our appearances. Although we was feeling confidant he was also frightened. I guessed that the alcohol Jayson had been drinking all night would increase his cocky attitude and feelings of indestructibility ten fold.

Jayson was glaring at me with an insane look in his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Have them hold me down so you can beat the shit out of me? That guy is huge." He motioned to Emmett. "It's hardly a fair fight. Are you afraid to fight me one on one?"

Edward broke in, "Jayson, he doesn't need anyone to hold you down and you wouldn't stand a chance even if both of his arms were missing. If you want to have a chance at walking out of here on both legs, I would suggest you watch your mouth and listen to what he has to say."

"I don't have to listen to you pieces of shit. If it was one on one, I could take him. You are all a bunch of pussies to gang up on someone like this."

I stopped him there. "And what does that make you when you assault women? Does it make you feel stronger? Like a big man? Do you actually think that they want you?"

Jayson took a step back, "I haven't assaulted anyone that wasn't asking for it. And as far as Bella goes, she just needed a little persuading. She would have eventually realized the fun she could have with me."

Emmett came stalking over to Jayson, no doubt remembering what Rosalie had been through when she was attacked by Royce and his friends. Rose had been beaten, raped and left to die by her fiance when she was human, and it had left deep emotional scars. I could see the fire in Emmett's eyes and feel his fury as I'm sure he was picturing his wife in his head after Jayson's choice of words. And on top of that Emmett was also probably imagining his new little sister being tormented by the sick fuck.

This guy was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful, and not by me. I put a hand up to stop Emmett. Of course I was pissed off by what Jayson was saying, but I knew he was just a misguided piece of nothing and if I let my temper get away from me I wouldn't be able to rein it back in.

Emmett glared at me, but I whispered a plea for him to trust me. I would give Emmett his chance. After all, he had promised Rose.

I walked closer to Jayson and he surprisingly stood his ground, though I could feel how scared he was. Good. His fear would accomplish more than his blood tonight. On top of his fear I could also feel his hatred. It wouldn't take much to get him going and I could just stand here and enjoy the show for a minute or two.

"He's right, Jayson, we aren't going to gang up on you." He visibly relaxed before I continued. "However, that doesn't mean we won't patiently wait to each take our turn. One on one, right?"

I could literally see the blood rush from his face, but he still tried to put on a tough act. Everything was silent for a few moments as I allowed my words to sink into Jayson's head. I knew that making him wait before I continued would only add to his trepidation. I watched as Jayson's eyes darted between our faces and felt him growing more and more unsettled before I finally spoke.

"I'll give you one shot, Jayson. Hit me anywhere you like, as hard as you want, and I won't stop you. If you can drop me with a punch, the three of us will turn around and leave you to do as you please."

Jayson looked shocked and I could see Emmett's and Edward's twin smirks from my peripheral vision.

"What's the catch? You can't be serious." Jayson's eyes were wide, and he was starting to feel cautiously hopeful. _Dumb shit._

"No catch. One shot with your fist, where ever you want to hit me. We won't stop you, and we'll leave if you can drop me." I gave him a challenging look, knowing this would goad him on. "What, are you too much of a little boy to even take an open shot when it's offered?"

Jayson hesitated slightly but then stalked toward me as I forced myself to stay still. He glanced over my body, no doubt trying to figure out where the best place to hit me would be. He was cocky now, and taking deep breaths to help bring him strength. Of course he didn't know that it wouldn't matter how many calming breaths he took, or how skilled his aim was. Jayson was only making my job easier, and I was enjoying it.

Like the dumb piece of work he is, Jayson suddenly focused on a spot behind my head and far to the left of where my brothers were. I had to use every ounce of strength not to laugh when he shouted out.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that? Quick, look!!" Jayson was now pointing over my head to the same location he had been looking just a moment ago. I sighed quietly and decided to humor him and hopefully speed up the process a bit.

I made myself look surprised and turned to look in the direction he was pointed. Not more than a second later there was a loud crunch followed by a piercing scream as Jayson fell to the ground with a thoroughly broken hand from punching me in what he thought to be my kidney.

"Oh dear, Jayson. I am so sorry. Did you tuck your thumb into your hand or something? Tsk tsk." I mocked with an amused tone to my voice. I circled Jayson, watching him cower on the floor, his hand against his chest. I would guess that several bones were broken.

As I came back around to face Jayson, I glared at him with everything I had, losing any hint of my previous humor. I instantly felt his fear spike to a new level and I helped it climb even further with my gift.

"Now, do I have your attention, asshole?" I waited until he answered me with a nod.

"Good. I have a proposition for you, and you can choose if you take it or not. I must warm you however that if you choose not to accept my deal, the alternative is a slow, painful death." I heard his heart pick up pace again and looked pointedly at him.

"Do you believe me when I say that I'll kill you?" Jayson nodded again, but I could tell from his emotions that he was trying to pull it back together. He didn't truly believe that I'd end his life. I'd have to fix that before we were done.

"Good." I continued. "You should believe me because one thing I won't do tonight is lie to you. We can just consider this your going away party, because if you accept my offer, you will be moving to Texas very soon."

Jayson was extremely confused. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not moving to Texas."

I shrugged casually. "Then you know the alternative. Should we start the process of your death now or would you like to hear me out?" I took a few steps back and watched as Emmett started circling him similarly to how I had done.

Jayson tried to keep his eyes on both of us, but he wasn't able to.

"Make your decision dipshit!" Emmett shouted at him and at the same time stepped down hard on the pinky and ring finger of Jayson's previously unbroken hand.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Jayson yelled again, followed by a tortured gasp as he momentarily forgot about the first injury and tried to grab his smashed fingers.

He was pissed and I found that interesting. By now most sane people would be groveling and promising anything to just be left alone. Not this guy though, and it made me wonder what kind of life he'd endured. Before I could start feeling sorry for him, I kicked his foot to bring his attention back to me. I didn't kick hard enough to do any more damage, but it obviously didn't feel good.

"Shit! Knock it off! Are you guys crazy?" Jayson's eyes were wild from both fear and pain.

I tilted my head in staged thought. "Not crazy. We are however not happy about the way you or your step-sister have treated Bella. We are simply ensuring that it doesn't happen again." I paused briefly. "Now, you can either hear my offer or we can make sure it doesn't happen again the fun way."

Jayson's fear once again took over from his anger and he nodded carefully. "Fine. I'll listen."

I sighed, realizing that I was actually relieved that Jayson would listen. As much as I hated him, I didn't want to kill him if it could be avoided. I looked down at Jayson and started to explain the offer he'd be a fool not to accept.

"Wise choice. I mentioned Texas because that is my offer. I have a plot of land outside San Antonio with a decent sized house. I am giving it to you with the understanding that you will never set foot in the state of Washington again. There is also $10,000 in the envelope to cover your moving expenses and help get you established once you arrive. Keep in mind this is to cover the inconvenience the move will be to your parents and not because we're feeling generous."

I tossed the envelope that still contained the money, deed and a map to the house onto the floor in front of Jayson. He very gingerly maneuvered his broken hands to pull out the official paper that had already been changed into his name. _I'd have to ask Alice how she got Jenks to take care of that so quickly._

Jayson looked like he was waiting for us to tell him it was all a joke. I stepped closer to him and watched as he cowered again, still cradling his broken hands across his chest with the deed unfolded in front of him. I'd wager that he was more frightened and perplexed than he'd been in all of his 21 years.

"It isn't a joke. Take your family and go. Tell them you won it in a contest; tell them you inherited it from a friend. I don't care what you tell them, but you have 72 hours to be out of Washington. If you aren't, I'll know. If you are still here after that deadline, I will hurt you in ways you didn't know existed." Jayson's eyes grew impossibly wider.

"72 hours, asshole. Don't forget." I grinned at him, showing all of my teeth. "If you're lucky you may run into some of my old buddies down there. I lived with them for awhile in the south and they love Texas. They'd also really love you. If you know what's good for you, you won't give me a reason to call in a favor of my old friends. And that includes keeping your hands to yourself." I touched my index finger to my chin, appearing to be deep in thought.

"If I were to be honest with you, asshole, I would admit that they aren't really good friends of mine at all. In fact, we parted on rather tense terms. However, I know they'd make an exception and overlook the past for a few minutes if I were to offer you up to them if you ever so much as think about Bella or of hurting any other girl again."

I glowered at Jayson and thought of one more issue that needed to be covered before we were done. "And Jayson, this conversation _will_ stay between the four of us. Trust me when I say that I have plenty of ways to make your life miserable if you cross me, and I won't hesitate to act if you force my hand."

When I was satisfied that I'd made my point, and felt that we had inflicted enough pain to make sure Jayson was anxious not to defy me, I decided it was time to go. I was ready for this to be over.

The three of us turned to leave when I felt a sudden surge of defiance coming from Jayson. I didn't think he was stupid enough to challenge me so I took a step closer to the door before I heard Jayson open his mouth and draw in a breath to speak as he stood up.

I still hadn't turned around when he started talking. "Ya know, I can understand why you jerks want me to go away. I would guess it's insecurity, maybe even jealousy? I mean, ya never know when that fucking whore of yours might have decided she wanted a taste of the Jay Man."

My vision instantly went red and I heard Emmett's loud laugh ring out. "Oh man, you've done it now you dumb, masochistic shit."

I didn't hesitate in pulling my hand into a tight fist as I turned back to that asshole. I dropped my arm back before throwing it forward, punching him square in the face. I didn't use all of my strength by a long shot, but there was enough force to cause the delicious crunch that I knew was the sound of Jayson's jaw shattering.

Jayson grunted and slumped back to the ground. I thought he would be unconscious and was pleasantly surprised when I realized he was looking at me with huge, round eyes. I could feel the pain and fear radiating off of him and it pleased me now that he'd pushed me to this point. His face was already swelling.

I locked my eyes with his and crouched down beside him. Jayson whimpered, held a crooked looking hand against his face, and tried to scoot away from me. I grabbed his foot and dragged him back. When I spoke, my voice came out as a hiss.

"You just dropped to 48 hours." I glanced at his jaw. "And you may want to invest a bit of that 10 grand in some straws before you go. It seems you'll be _drinking_ all of your meals for awhile."

I was going to break a few of his toes for good measure, but as I reached out to do just that, Edward pulled me to my feet. I took a deep, calming breath and then nodded my agreement that it was time to go. However, I afforded one last look down at the bastard still lying at my feet.

"48 hours, Jayson. Tick tock." I had forced myself to finish off with a calm voice as I knew from experience that it could be more menacing than showing anger. I took a deep breath and walked out of the warehouse without another look back. Hopefully I would never see that asshole again.

On my way back to the house I realized that although I had kept my promise not to kill the bastard, I may have slipped a bit on my plan not to hospitalize him. Regardless, Jayson would be smart to wait and find a doctor once he was out of Washington. If he chose to get casted before leaving, he still had plenty of time to have that done before the deadline.

I meant what I told him though, and the clock was already counting down. If I ever did have the displeasure of seeing Jayson again, I wouldn't hesitate to fulfill my promise of a slow and painful death. Edward assured me that despite his last comment, Jayson had taken us seriously and was indeed planning to leave and bring his family with him.

I would let it go for now, but I would check to be sure he was gone when the time came. Nobody messes with my family and especially not with my Mate. In fact, Jayson should be thankful for the changes Bella had brought about in me because a few months ago he wouldn't have made it out of the school parking lot.

In the end, I was glad that my brothers had accompanied me. Edward was very good at helping me keep my head, and with searching Jayson's thoughts. Emmett was disappointed that he only got to break two fingers and the upper part of Jayson's left hand, but he quickly cheered up when he remembered we still had bears to hunt.

As we neared the house, we were all enjoying a recount of how things had gone. I felt justified in everything that we'd done, and though I am sure Jayson had plenty of excuses for why he acts the way he does, I couldn't find it in me to care.

We walked into the house and our laughter came to an abrupt halt as we found ourselves face to face with a very pissed off Carlisle and Esme.

"Welcome home, boys."

_Oh crap!_

**.**

*********

**.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews! They are a fantastic reward for all the hard work that goes into writing. **

**This about ends the Mallory drama, although we do have one or two loose ends to tie up first. Shopping anyone? Lol Once that is done there will be a few less dramatic chapters before we really get into the meat of the story. I can't wait to share it with you!!**

**Thanks again to everyone (even if you don't have time to review I still really appreciate you reading the story and genuinely hope you're enjoying it).**

**-Jules**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews! I had a hard time getting this chapter to flow without making it too long, so hopefully it works for everyone. If not, it will get better soon. Lol ;-)**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 21**

**-----**

.

It didn't take long for the three of us to realize that Carlisle and Esme weren't angry with us. Carlisle was anxious to make sure we hadn't killed Jayson, but their anger was mostly a result of what Jayson had done to Bella.

We quickly assured them that Jayson was alive, only to have Esme glare at us. I glanced over at Emmett and almost laughed before I realized I probably looked the same way. He looked like a five year old waiting to be punished, squirming around and shifting from one foot to the other as he avoided Esme's eyes.

"First off, all three of you are going to promise me that you aren't going to act rashly in the future." Esme looked at each one of us briefly before letting her eyes bore through mine. "We are a family and we make decisions together as a family. You should have waited until we were all able to discuss the situation together. I was worried sick that something would happen."

I immediately knew that when Esme said 'something' she was talking about my control, or lack there of. I also knew that she wasn't worried about Jayson's wellbeing, she was worried about mine. Esme knew me well enough to understand that even though I hate Jayson, to kill him would have made a huge dent in the progress I've made all these years. It also would have, without a doubt, damaged my relationship with Bella.

"Don't get me wrong," Esme continued. "While I am relieved that you didn't kill him, the girls told us what happened to Bella. Nothing excuses that behavior. So, please tell me that you at least taught him a lesson."

"Esme!" Carlisle exclaimed. I'm not sure why he was so surprised though. The wrath of Esme when her family is threatened shouldn't be taken lightly.

Esme went to Carlisle's side and took his hand. "Carlisle, I know you feel strongly about not using violence to get a point across, but look at her and tell me how you feel about what happened to Our Bella."

I was deeply touched to hear Esme refer to Bella this way, and to see Esme protecting her as if Bella had always been her daughter. Carlisle's eyes fell on Bella's face, and she of course blushed. Carlisle smiled and his features momentarily softened as he looked at her. I could easily feel the strong, protective love that he already felt for Bella.

As I watched, I felt Carlisle's emotions change abruptly and saw his face harden as his eyes grew noticeably darker. Carlisle wrenched his head back to Esme, and I was surprised to see his lip curling back slightly over his teeth. It was rare for Carlisle to actually look like a vampire, and it usually only happened when his family had been threatened.

Carlisle was growling softly as Esme patted his arm in a soothing fashion. "Exactly, my wonderful husband, exactly. Bella is one of us now, a part that we didn't know we were missing until we had her. A part we would already die to protect…and one we would kill for if necessary."

We all turned our heads when we heard Bella sniff quietly. Rose had her arm wrapped around her, and Bella's head was on Rose's shoulder with her watery eyes on Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you." Bella whispered, not needing to say more than that for us all to understand how much she appreciated Esme's and Carlisle's obvious feelings toward her.

Esme quickly went to Bella and kissed the top of her head while brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Bella smiled up at her and I could feel the love coming from both of them.

Edward, Emmett and I all quickly promised that the next time a big decision needed to be made, no action would be taken until the entire family had a chance to give an opinion. This was of course unless there was an emergency that couldn't wait.

Carlisle finally asked what I'd been waiting to hear since we'd returned. "What exactly did you do to him, Jasper?" Although he was still concerned, I could also feel the sense of justice he was experiencing. Carlisle knew that Jayson had it coming.

"I promise there was no lasting damage done, Carlisle. But yes, Esme, he was taught a lesson. No blood was spilled and only a minimum amount of bones were broken." I heard Bella gasp behind me.

I whirled around and quickly went to Bella, kneeling down in front of her and pulling her hand away from her mouth. "I kept my promise Darlin, but you knew Jayson wasn't going to walk away unharmed. Right?"

Bella barely nodded and I felt a slight prickling of irritation growing inside me. I sighed in frustration at her reaction.

"Bella, why is it that when Charlotte and Peter killed those men in the alley, it didn't bother you, but when I break a few bones to ensure an asshole doesn't hurt you or anyone else again, you're upset?" I tried to keep my tone even, but Bella could tell I was aggravated.

I watched, already feeling a bit guilty, as Bella hung her head in remorse. "I'm sorry Jasper, you're right." Bella whispered. "I suppose I just worry about your heart a little more than I do Peter's and Charlotte's. I'm not saying it makes sense, and to be honest I hadn't made the comparison until now." Bella looked back up and placed her hand on my cheek.

"I really am sorry, Jasper. I think that even though I knew Jayson couldn't hurt you, I was still worried about what would happen if you got caught or he went to the police. I was upset that I was causing issues for your family. It wasn't because I doubt you or think less of you than Peter and Charlotte. It's just the opposite really."

Emmett snorted loudly. "You didn't cause issues for us Bella. We take care of our own, and if anything I should be thanking you. Screwing with that fucker was the most fun I've had in weeks!"

"Emmett!" Esme and Rosalie chided in unison. I knew that if Emmett would have been closer to either one of them he'd have just gotten a double smack to the head. Bella grinned at Emmett though and I could feel that she appreciated his humor. After a moment of silence, Bella continued.

"And Jasper, once I was coherent enough to understand what had happened with Peter and Charlotte, I did feel bad that those men had died on my account. But yes, I was relieved at the time." Bella laughed weakly. "I never claimed to be normal."

Emmett snorted again, but he amazingly managed to keep his mouth shut when I flashed a warning look at him.

"No, you aren't normal, Darlin. You're wonderful." I leaned forward and kissed Bella's forehead, all my irritation melting away like it had never existed. "I know this is new, Bella. I'm sorry too. I think I overreacted a bit. How about we just let this whole day stay in the past? Consider it done and over?"

Bella smiled and I turned into her hand that was still on my cheek and kissed her palm. I would be glad to forget about this day, though I couldn't stop the wonderful crunching sound of Jayson's bones replaying in my head from time to time. That was too good to forget this soon.

"Jasper?" Bella yawned, and I realized how exhausted she was. This had been an extremely emotional day, and it was already past midnight. I stood and pulled Bella up from the couch.

"Darlin I'm guessing you're ready to go to bed?" I asked, touching my finger to the tip of her nose. I was looking forward to laying down with Bella tonight. I wanted to spend some time with her away from my family before I left to hunt…even if Bella was asleep.

Bella nodded. She yawned again and stretched against my body, earning a round of chuckles from the rest of my family. Bella blushed, but seemed to be trying to ignore her audience as she threaded her fingers with mine.

"G'night everyone." Bella called as we made our way to the stairs. When we reached the bottom I didn't hesitate in scooping her into my arms and dashing up to the bedroom.

I set Bella carefully on her feet and waited a moment before letting go, to make sure she had her balance. Bella smiled shyly at me before ducking into the en suite bathroom.

While I waited for her, I stretched out on the bed and listened to Bella's bedtime routine. I closed my eyes and could almost see her as she moved about; washing her face, brushing her hair and teeth. I smiled at her attempt to disguise a trip to the restroom by leaving the water running. _Silly, amazing girl._

I heard Bella's feet shuffle around and I knew she would be done soon. By the time the water finally turned off, I was so relaxed I almost felt like I could have fallen asleep. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to Bella come back into the bedroom and make her way to the bed where her pajamas where waiting.

I expected her to take them back into the bathroom with her, but she hesitated. She was feeling determined, and out of curiosity I opened my eyes.

**.**

*********

**BPOV**

*********

**.**

It was late but the entire time I was getting ready for bed, I was forcing myself to stay alert. Jasper hadn't talked about my shopping trip since he got back and I wanted to beat him to it. I had a feeling that if I brought it up first I might have a better chance at convincing him than if I waited for Jasper to have time to consider all the reasons I shouldn't go.

I walked out into the bedroom and couldn't take my eyes off of Jasper when I saw him lying on the bed. I was certain that if he wasn't going hunting, I would have absolutely no desire to leave him in order to shop with my new friends. Jasper looked so peaceful that if I didn't know better I would have thought he was asleep.

I desperately wanted to kiss him, and as I reached my pajamas I had an idea. I didn't know if I would have the nerve to see it through, or even if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

I stood by the side of the bed just watching Jasper and waiting for him to look at me. When his eyes finally opened and slowly met mine, my heart stuttered and I wasn't sure I would be able to keep going. I took a deep breath and gave myself a silent pep talk before looking back to meet Jasper's gaze.

"Jasper, you know that I trust you right?" I asked in a soft voice, knowing that he would instantly misunderstand my intentions.

I was right. He looked at me cautiously before answering. "Bella, I know you trust me but that doesn't change that we have to wait."

And amazingly, I was actually counting on that response. If Jasper wasn't willing to take the risk of making love to me…yet, I could at least try to use all the sexual tension we'd built up to my advantage.

"No, Jazz, that isn't what I meant." I looked at him and worked to keep my voice low and even. "I trust you, Jasper."

"Okay." He answered, still suspicious. "I know without a doubt that you trust me, Darlin."

"Do you trust me, Jasper?" As I asked him this, I pushed the pajama pants and t-shirt further away from me but kept my eyes on him. Jasper pulled himself up so he was leaning back against the headboard. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you up to, Bella? Of course I trust you." Jasper was watching me closely and I knew it was now or never. I couldn't keep up the courage this would take for much longer.

I brought my hands to the hem of my shirt, took a deep breath and before I could talk myself out of it, pulled it over my head in one swift motion.

I looked down at the floor briefly, conjuring up another burst of courage as I was now standing in only my jeans and a simple beige, cotton and lace bra. I hadn't been planning this little show and would have to work with what I had on.

I slowly raised my head and gave Jasper what I hoped was a seductive smile. As my eyes met his though, my smile faltered slightly. Jasper's eyes had gone completely black and his hands were fisted around the blankets on either side of him. Jasper was breathing heavily as he looked over my body. He looked like he was having to hold himself to the bed.

I fought the urge to cover myself up and strained to maintain some semblance of self confidence. I knew Jasper was looking at me that way because he _liked_ what he saw, and whether I understood why or not, doubting myself would ruin everything before I could even start.

I waited until Jasper brought his eyes back to mine, and this time my smile wasn't forced. He looked at me with so much love that it made my heart ache. I almost abandoned my plan, but I had already come so far. Besides, it could be fun.

I brushed my hand across my stomach, around the bottom of my ribs and then trailed my fingers up my arm. The entire time I maintained eye contact with Jasper, and though he didn't look away I knew he could see every move I made.

I again worked to keep my voice low, tilted my head slightly and dropped my hand back down to my stomach. "Jazz, if you trust me, do you trust me enough to let me go shopping tomorrow without putting up a fight?"

I watched as his eyes hardened slightly and his jaw clenched, but as Jasper took a breath to respond, I quickly pushed the button to my jeans open. I slid down the zipper and let them fall to the floor before stepping out of them.

I was left standing in my bra and navy colored boy short style underwear. Instead of telling me I couldn't go, Jasper simply sat there clutching the blankets even tighter with his mouth hanging open.

'_So far, so good!' _I thought to myself.

I giggled a little, suddenly feeling drunk with power and finally not having to fake the confidence. Jasper wanted me as much as I wanted him. His reactions were proving that point, especially as I watched him shift his lower body uncomfortably on the bed.

My smile widened into a mischievous grin as I put one knee on the bed and leaned toward him, just close enough so I could place two fingers under Jasper's chin and close his mouth.

I then continued to maintain eye contact with him as I brought my other knee onto the bed and slowly crawled over to him. I placed one hand on Jasper's hip to help keep my balance as I leaned up to his ear.

"It's just one little trip to the mall, Jazz. I'll stay with Ang and Jess the whole time. I would be most appreciative if you would trust me enough to let me go." As I spoke with my mouth pressed against Jasper's ear, I let my hand move from his hip, up under his shirt to rest on his chest.

I could feel Jasper's purr under the hand I had on his chest before I could hear it. I kissed down the side of his neck to his shoulder and moved the hand on his chest down to his side, below his ribs. I walked my fingers across his cold, hard skin until I was circling Jasper's navel. I kissed and nipped my way back to his ear and in a breathy whisper asked him "Please?"

Jasper growled out a frustrated "Damn it" and before I knew it I was flipped onto my back and Jasper was hovering above me, now missing his own shirt. His knees were on either side of my hips and his hands were next to my head before he slid them further up the bed and under my pillow until he was resting on his arms above me. I then felt his legs straighten out until they were stretched out next to my own legs.

When Jasper was situated, his mouth was only inches from mine and I could feel every detail of his body as he pressed into me. _Every detail._

My eyes wanted to roll back into my head as a response to having his cold body molded to mine, but I fought to keep them open and on Jasper's. I watched as he made his way to my own ear, and though I knew I was holding my breath I couldn't seem to make my lungs work.

"You're fightin' dirty, Darlin." Jasper's low, husky voice breathed into my ear. "Very, very dirty."

Jasper's hips pressed more firmly into mine and I tried desperately not to think about what I was feeling. I finally let out the breath I'd been holding as both of us groaned in frustration. Jasper's head dropped down onto the pillow I was laying on, and he pressed the side of his face into my neck.

We laid there for several minutes, just enjoying the feeling of finally having our skin touching at so many points. I had my arms wrapped around Jasper's chest, with my hands running up and down his back. I forced myself not to forget the whole reason I had started this, and when I was finally able to speak, I was clearly out of breath.

"Jasper, can I please go? I know that you realize I'm an adult and that I don't need your permission." I felt the muscles of Jasper's back tighten so I quickly continued before I could get him angry.

"But I love you and respect you enough that I won't enjoy shopping and getting to know my new friends if I know you don't approve. Will you please trust me enough to go? I promise that we will stay in a group and I'll probably get back before you and Emmett do." I was surprised how at clear my voice sounded under the circumstances.

Jasper sighed and turned his head to kiss my cheek. He didn't stop there though, and continued until his lips were pressed against the corner of my mouth when he responded. "If you promise to be safe and to stay in a group, you can go and I won't put up a fight."

I started to thank him, but he pushed back to look into my eyes and continued.

"But, if I get back from hunting to find you in any condition other than the one I'm leaving you in…" Jasper leaned down and kissed me, hard. I was out of breath again by the time he broke the kiss and looked back into my eyes with a fierce expression. "Any condition at all that's less than how you are now, and _you_ my precious Isabella, you will be in _**so**_much trouble. Got it?"

I swallowed loudly, knowing he was completely serious. I looked back at Jasper for a minute until I could smile genuinely and then I nodded. "Thank you, Jazz."

"I love you, Bella." Jasper responded as his lips crashed back onto mine.

**.**

*********

**.**

When I woke up in the morning, I instantly blushed when I realized I was still only wearing my bra and underwear. If I hadn't been so tired last night I think our practice session would have gone to the next level. I blushed again, and then I shivered with pleasure as my hand went to my lips.

Jasper didn't kiss me for very long after I got him to agree to shopping, but it was very thorough and my lips were slightly sore. They didn't actually hurt; it was more of a delicious tenderness that reminded me of every move Jasper had made above me last night.

We had finally broken apart when Emmett banged on the door. Rosalie had gone hunting with Edward, and Emmett was bored and ready for his own hunting trip to start. Jasper agreed to stay with me a few more minutes but then I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember him leaving.

I also don't remember dreaming last night, but that isn't so unusual since Jasper has been staying with me. However it is rare for when I'm sleeping alone. It was good though because I hadn't gotten much sleep from going to bed so late, and I felt surprisingly rested.

I spent the late morning talking with Esme and enjoying her company. Esme was so sweet to me, and I felt even closer to her after she had shown how protective of me she was the night before. Esme made chocolate chip pancakes for me, and even agreed to let me plant some vegetables in her garden.

When it was finally time for me to leave, both Esme and Carlisle hugged me and made me promise to be careful. Carlisle triple checked my phone to ensure it was working and that I had all their numbers programmed correctly. Esme fussed over my hair, but not the way Alice would have. It was endearing and not at all annoying.

Carlisle tried to sneak several large bills into my pocket when he hugged me, and he would have gotten away with it but it was the same pocket with my keys. When I grabbed my keys I found the money and made him take it back. I could tell Carlisle was disappointed, but I didn't relent. Being spoiled on special occasions was one thing, but being spoiled unnecessarily on a normal day was another issue entirely.

I got out to the garage and walked slowly around my BMW. It really was beautiful and I was honestly more excited about driving my car than I was about shopping. I made it back to the driver's side and barely had to use any pressure at all to get the door to swing open. My car was _obviously_ just as anxious to see me. We had been apart for way too long.

I slid onto the leather seat and marveled at the buttery soft feel of the material. I inhaled deeply, pulling the rich aroma into my lungs, and loving it. I could feel my heart rate increase as I turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred to life. Purring had become my favorite sound as of late, and not just from my car.

With my mind filled with thoughts of Jasper and my body enjoying how my car reacted to me like it could read my every move, I made my way to pick up my new friends.

Picking up Angela and then Jessica had been uneventful. They were both impressed with my car, and I really enjoyed finally being able to show her off. I tried to keep my speed reasonable, but it was a challenge because the ride was so smooth it barely felt like we were moving.

She, my car that is, hugged the tight curves of the road and every time I got the chance I picked up my speed just a little bit. I had never really been a car person, but 'my baby' had completely changed that.

"It really is a tight car, Bella." Jessica admired. "She needs a name."

Angela and I laughed with Jessica as we tried to come up with a suitable name. Jessica thought it should be 'Speedy McDreamy' but I scoffed at that idea. That sounded like a guy's name, and my car was totally a chick. Angela suggested 'Betty' and it seemed to fit.

"Okay, I'll try out Betty for awhile and see if it works." I lovingly ran my hand over the steering wheel and found I was disappointed that we were pulling into the mall. I needed to find a way to talk Carlisle and Jasper into letting me drive 'Betty' to school.

Shopping was surprisingly fun…at first. I had found several items that I liked and I was thoroughly enjoying getting to know Angela and Jessica away from school. Ang was just as sweet as I already knew she was, and I had much more in common with Jessica than I originally thought.

We were walking down the center of the mall when I heard Angela mutter an "Oh crap."

My head shot up and I immediately understood her reaction. Lauren. Crap was right. Freaking craptastic. I started thinking about what had happened last night with her step-brother. I still didn't know exactly what Jasper, Edward and Emmett had done to Jayson, but whatever it was I hoped Lauren didn't know either.

There were several girls that I recognized from school with Lauren. Two of them were literally hanging on Lauren's arms and they all seemed to be looking at her with jealous awe. I quickly scanned the area around us and sighed in relief when I didn't see Jayson anywhere.

It was obvious that the girls had seen us and were making their way closer. Jessica swore under her breath. "Let's try to get away as soon as possible. Make an excuse or something." Jessica whispered so only Angela and I could hear.

I totally agreed and didn't want this conversation to last longer than necessary. I took a deep, hopefully calming breath as Lauren and her friends closed the distance between us.

"Imagine seeing you three here today." Lauren almost sounded friendly, and that had me on my guard faster than if she had been snotty. "Shopping?" She asked.

"No Lauren, we're scouting out places for the prom." Jessica mocked. "Of course we're shopping."

Lauren didn't miss a beat, pretending to ignore Jessica's obvious sarcasm. "We're shopping too. I needed some things before our move." Lauren broke off and looked at us expectantly, obviously wanting us to ask for more information.

We all stood quietly and waited. It didn't take long before Lauren sighed and one of the girls next to her explained.

"Lauren is moving to Texas! Her brother's friend died and they inherited a big, expensive home." The girl crooned.

_Moving? Lauren was leaving? _I wouldn't let myself get my hopes up until I knew for sure what was happening.

"Texas?" Jessica exclaimed. "What the hell is in Texas?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and impatiently explained. "Weren't you listening Jessica? We inherited a house! A whole house, and land and even a bunch of money." Lauren looked pleased at the envious looks coming from her friends.

"Wow." Angela offered half heartedly. "When are you moving?"

Lauren frowned slightly. "Well, that was the one problem. If we want to accept the house, we have to be there soon. My brother and mom didn't want to miss the opportunity so we're actually leaving tomorrow. My mom hired someone to pack up the house for us, so we're driving out in the morning."

"Wow." Angela said again with much more enthusiasm.

"That's great, Lauren." I tried to sound genuine but I was really just glad she was leaving. For half a second I wondered if Jasper had anything to do with this. _No, if he wanted Jayson to disappear he would have done it much differently. Jasper wouldn't have given them property and money. Would he?_

"Well, congrats again, Lauren. I'm not going to pretend that I'm sorry to see you go. After all you've done everything you can to try and make my life miserable." I leveled my eyes at the blond and watched her flush with anger. "But, I will wish you and your family a safe trip and the best of luck."

Jessica and Angela gave similar goodbyes, and then we turned to walk away. I couldn't stop the smile on my face when I thought about never having to see Lauren again. Before I could dive too deeply into my Lauren free daydream, I was pulled back by her grating voice.

"Oh Bell-la. Don't leave so soon! I thought since I will _hopefully_ never see you again that you would finally admit to me that you know who I am." Lauren called me back, taunting me.

I just stared at Lauren with a blank look on my face. All the times that she had hinted at our past came flooding back into my head. I was trying so hard to remember where I may have met her, but I couldn't seem to place it.

"Oh come on. Don't play games with me, Bella." Lauren actually said my name correctly for the first time, and it was that more than anything that alerted me to her mood. She was upset.

"Lauren, I swear to you that I don't remember meeting you before. I spent a lot of time in Forks when I was really little, but after that it was only a couple times a year. Why would I claim not to know you if I really did? It makes no sense."

"Why? Because you know what you did to my family, and I know you get off on it. Admit it!" Lauren's voice suddenly dropped to almost a whisper. "Please tell me you know. Please just admit it."

I sighed out of frustration. I wished I could answer in the affirmative. Even if I didn't like Lauren, even if she had been cruel to me and even though her step brother was a royal jerk of a stalker, I couldn't help but feel the tug on my heart at the depression in her voice.

It wasn't two seconds later when the venom was back in Lauren's voice at full tilt, effectively erasing any warm fuzzies I may have been feeling. "You are the biggest bitch I have ever met. People say I'm a bitch, but at least I own it. You…you pretend to be all sweet and perfect with your god of a boyfriend, but really you're just a vindictive, cold hearted monster who would have been better off dying with your traitor of a dad!"

The only words of Lauren's that I was able to immediately register were the last four out of her mouth. It was enough though, and I didn't even think twice about what I was doing. I threw my bag to the ground, stepped over it and then with all my strength pulled back and slapped Lauren across the face. Hard.

Her head jerked to the side and she gasped in shock and pain at the same time her hand flew up to her face, covering the white hand print that was clearly visible. My hand was throbbing with prickly hot pain, but I didn't notice for long. I glared at Lauren with everything I had in me, and told her exactly what I thought.

"You selfish, spoiled, little brat. What on earth makes you think I am so bored with my life that I would get a kick out of continuing to lie to you about something so dumb? I don't fucking know you, Lauren. The first time I remember seeing you was when you were sitting on the bench in the mall the Saturday before I started school. When will you get it? I don't care." I noticed that several people were watching us with concern and I tried to lower my voice without much success.

"If you have something you want to say to me, then grow a pair and say it! Quit wasting my time with all this bullshit of 'oh, you know this' or 'oh stop playing games'." I took a deep breath and continued without letting Lauren interrupt.

"So Lauh-ren, YOU stop the fucking games because it isn't funny. Now. I will ask you one more time, and if you don't want to answer that's fine with me. I will happily turn around, walk away and never see you again." I leveled my eyes at Lauren who still had her hand to her face, her own eyes full of hate.

"Remember, Lauren. This is it. One last time. What the hell is your problem with me?" I was breathing heavily as waited for Lauren's reaction.

Lauren finally dropped her hand and I noticed the handprint had turned into a splotchy red area covering her entire cheek. There was a sick part of me that was very proud of my accomplishment and I quickly glanced to Angela and Jessica to make sure they were still here. They were, and they were looking incredibly shocked.

Lauren told her friends to wait and then motioned to a hallway that was located between two stores and led to the back entrance of several other stores. She turned, expecting me to follow, and I did after making sure Jessica and Angela were coming with me.

"Sorry about this." I whispered to them both. Angela looked sympathetic and was about to whisper something back when Jessica cut in.

"Sorry? Are you serious? This is the best shit I've seen in years. I'm surprised you didn't break your hand."

I laughed lightly as I watched Lauren turn the corner. I quickly looked at the two girls with me. "I don't know what she's going to say or do, but just let her get it out. Stay here with me though because I don't trust her or her family enough to go anywhere with her alone. When she's done with whatever it is she wants to say we can go grab a bite to eat. Yes?"

They both nodded, but Angela squeezed my shoulder. I took this as an encouragement and brought my hand up to my shoulder to cover hers. "Thanks, Ang." I turned back to where Lauren had disappeared and sighed. "Let's go get this over with."

As soon as I turned the corner I noticed two things. The first was a large green exit sign leading outside that I assumed was an employee exit. I'm not sure why I noticed this though as the second thing I saw was Lauren's hand grabbing my shirt and slamming me into the wall. Her face was just a few inches from mine and she was breathing heavily.

I glanced over her shoulder with what I hoped was a reassuring look at Jessica and Angela who didn't seem to know what to do. They could help pull Lauren off if she got more physical but I still felt like I was in control and I would deal with just about anything to have this ridiculous situation finished once and for all.

I looked back to see Lauren's eyes were closed, but she was still breathing heavily only a few inches away from me. For a moment I felt like I was channeling Emmett and thought about how funny it would be to just lean forward a little bit and plant a kiss on  
Lauren's mouth. I might have done it, but knew that move, though highly entertaining, would only draw this out longer.

So I waited.

After a few moments Lauren seemed to grip my shirt tighter and pushed me back against the wall more firmly.

"It was all your fault." Lauren finally stated, her eyes finally opening. "Everything bad that has happened to my family, and there has been a lot, was all _your_ fault."

I wanted to ask what she was talking about but I was determined to stay quiet through the entire thing. If she said anything that actually made sense I might try to defend myself, but for now she wasn't making much sense at all.

"It was just a little argument. My dad and my uncle fought all the time. My dad had a knife out, but he was only trying to make a point. He wouldn't have actually hurt anybody. Then your snoop of a dad had to stick his nose into our family's business and he arrested both of them. It was the third strike for my dad and he was sent to prison. He's still there because every time his parole hearing comes up something happens and he gets denied." Lauren took a deep shuddering breath before continuing.

"If my dad wouldn't have gone away, my mom wouldn't have gotten remarried to that asshole. He's gone now too, leaving us to deal with Jayson all the time. And none of that would have ever happened if your dad would have just kept out of it. Family business shouldn't be a police matter." Lauren looked away, and seemed to be trying to regulate her breathing.

_What the hell was she talking about?!_

When Lauren looked back at me, she was shaking her head and glaring. "And there you were, every time you'd come to town you were treated like the long lost heir of the Forks throne. It makes me sick. You make me sick, Bella. You have had this perfect life where everybody loves you and you've never had to work a hard day in your life, and now with Jasper you'll never have to."

Lauren took another breath and looked me in the eye for a full minute before speaking one final thing to me through her gritted teeth. "I have always and will always hate you and your family, Isabella Swan"

There were silent tears trailing down Lauren's face, and while I felt sorry for her I couldn't believe she was blaming all of her problems on my dad for doing his job. The same job that killed him. Hell, at least Lauren had a dad. I still didn't say anything but the hatred in her eyes was staggering.

While I suppose I could understand that I was the easiest person to blame, I wasn't going to defend something that shouldn't need to be defended. I still wanted to get this over with and go on my way, compassion or not. _This was just messed up._

I thought Lauren would start to scream again when I didn't respond to her, but instead I watched as she let go of my shirt, turned and slowly walked out the same exit door I had noticed earlier.

I knew there was nothing I could say to change things between me and Lauren. None of it made much sense to me. It was best just to stay out of it and hope that she would be able to move on now that she'd been able to get it off her chest.

It was probably cruel of me, but I couldn't see anything I could do to help and I couldn't seem to compel myself to find something. This wasn't my fault and I wouldn't let her make me feel guilty for it. Perhaps this move to Texas would be good for her whole family.

Angela and Jessica were following me out of the hallway. They weren't talking as I'm sure they understood I needed to process everything that just happened. I had expected to find Lauren's friends still waiting when we got back to the main part of the mall, but I couldn't see them anywhere.

I sighed and then felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see Angela's concerned face. "Are you okay, Bells? You know that none of that stuff was your fault right? Lauren just needed someone to blame."

I smiled at both of them reassuringly. "I know. I actually feel a little guilty that I don't feel worse for Lauren, but I know that none of that stuff was my fault. Some of her words still stung a bit though."

Jessica giggled a little and my first thought was that it was a little inappropriate. I raised an eyebrow at her in question. "It's just that whole thing was ridiculous." Jessica laughed louder now, and before I knew it I was laughing too. Angela snorted a little and then joined us.

It took several minutes for us to control our laughter but we eventually sobered up enough to talk. "That was seriously one of the most messed up speeches I've ever heard." Jessica said.

"I know." Angela agreed. "I do feel badly for her though. It sounds like she's had it pretty rough. I shouldn't have laughed like that."

I reached out and gave Angela a half hug. "I don't think we were laughing at Lauren, Ang. It was just one of those things where all the tension builds up and it has to be released. I think it was more laughing at the situation. Don't feel bad, please." Angela nodded with a small smile that I returned.

"And thank you both for staying with me. I'm sorry that got so weird." I shook my head still trying to process everything that had happened over the last 30 minutes or so.

"That's what friends are for." Jessica assured me. "Now, enough with all this psychological analogy crap. Let's forget about the messed up stuff for a little bit and just go celebrate that our school will now be a Lauren Free Zone!" Jessica clapped me on the back gently.

"Sounds like a plan!

We decided to go to T.G.I Friday's that was located at the other end of the mall, and continued talked as we walked to the restaurant. Jessica was snickering again and I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked.

"How's your hand, Rocky?" Jessica laughed again and Lauren smiled at me warmly.

I made a fist a few times, testing to see if it still hurt. I smiled back at them and said, "Good as new."

"I'm glad it doesn't hurt, but even if it did that was so worth it!" Jessica mused.

"Totally worth it." I agreed, once again feeling that somewhat sick pleasure. To top it off, not only had I finally gotten to speak my mind to Lauren, but I also wouldn't have to deal with her again.

I had made some good _human_ friends, had completely fallen in love with my new family and knew that I would get to keep Jasper forever. I missed Peter and Charlotte, but I could honestly say that life was definitely looking up.

**.**

***************

**.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! I know a lot of people were expecting a big blow up with Carlisle and Esme but I just can't see them that way. First and foremost they care about their family so hopefully not too many of you are disappointed. There will be plenty of confrontations in the future though! :-)**

**Chapter 22 will be up this weekend. Thank you again for all your support!**

**-Jules**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was so relieved that you all seemed to like the last chapter! As promised, here is the next one…**

**.**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any ofthe characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 22**

**-----**

.

The drive home from the Port Angeles was fine, other than I was thinking about what had happened with Lauren. During dinner I noticed that as the adrenaline started to wear off I could feel my hand getting sorer. In addition to that, I wasn't sure I had made all the right decisions as far as Lauren was concerned.

We were riding in comfortable silence so when I sighed a little louder than I intended, both girls heard me clearly.

"What's up, Bella?" Angela asked, looking over from her spot in the front seat.

I glanced at Angela and then in the rear view mirror at Jessica before answering. "I'm just thinking about everything that happened at the mall. I'm so relieved that we won't have to deal with Lauren any longer, but I'm not sure I…I just don't know if all the decisions I made were good ones." I sighed again.

Jessica laughed once from the back seat, and then leaned forward to rest her arms between the front seats. "You mean decisions like following Lauren into a secluded hallway where anything could have happened?"

I nodded, feeling even more guilty thinking about all the bad situations I could have put all of us in. What if Lauren had gotten more violent? She obviously isn't stable. I may have slapped her, but I could easily see Lauren totally freaking out. Or what if Jayson would have been waiting back there? I shuddered at that thought.

"Yeah," Jessica continued, "If that would have been me, my parents would have killed me for taking a risk like that. In fact, if they knew I went with _you_ back there, they'd still probably kill me. They've heard stories about the Mallory's and have warned me many times to keep my distance from both Lauren and Jayson. Not that I'm planning to tell them what happened." Jessica laughed again.

Angela agreed. "It probably wasn't the smartest thing for us to do, following her like that." I could feel her eyes on me. "Especially after your run-ins with her step-brother. What if he would have been back there? That's just creepy to think about."

"I've thought about that exact thing, and I can't believe I brought you two into it with me. I'm sorry about that by the way. If things would have escalated, or gotten to a point we couldn't control then I don't think I ever would've forgiven myself for doing that to you guys. I should have known better." I blushed slightly in embarrassment for acting so rashly. "It's not like Lauren is a typical opponent. Lauren and Jayson both have the potential to be scary."

"It's no big deal, Bella. Like we would have let you go with her alone. And another thing, please tell me you don't regret slapping her! That was…that was perfect!" Jessica exclaimed. "I've wanted to do that for years!"

I shook my head. "No, though I wish for my sake I wouldn't have done it so hard, I don't regret slapping her. If anything she deserved it for what she said about my dad. But as much as I know you and Ang wouldn't have let me follow her alone, I also realize now that I shouldn't have gone at all. I…"

Angela put her hand on my arm, "No, we wouldn't have let you follow her alone, but we also made our own choices too. We could have told you it was a bad idea to follow her. I think we were all just a little caught up in the moment. Let's just be thankful that nothing more happened and that our collective lack in judgment didn't get us hurt."

I saw Jessica nod her head. "Agreed! And besides, if you're worried about being in trouble, Bella, it isn't like you have to tell Jasper or the Cullen's what happened. There's no way they could know unless you tell them. So let's just forget that part of the day."

After that Jessica and Angela started talking about how the school would react when Lauren didn't show up on Monday. They went on to talk about a new band they both liked, but I wasn't able to pay attention.

Jessica had been trying to calm my nerves, but she unknowingly made it worse. I was unable to join in on their conversation because all I could think about now was Alice.

Alice would know what happened. She would have already seen the entire thing, probably from the moment I decided to talk to Lauren, to the moment I decided to stupidly follow her into that hallway.

But Alice wasn't even my real concern. Alice would probably enjoy the entire scene between me and Lauren. She might tell me it was stupid to put myself, Jessica and Angela in possible danger, but she wouldn't be angry. Alice would let it go.

The real problem was that Edward would see the visions in Alice's head. And I _know_ that if Edward sees them, he'll tell Jasper. I groaned to myself at this thought. I didn't think Jasper would be quite as understanding as Alice.

As I flexed my hand a few times, I thought about Jasper's words after he agreed that I could go to the mall.

'_Any condition at all that's less than how you are now, and you my precious Isabella, you will be in __**so **__much trouble…'_

These words came rushing back to me because as I moved my hand around I realized how sore it had become. I had really hit Lauren hard and now even gripping the steering wheel was painful.

Maybe I would be lucky though. Maybe Alice had been hunting or too busy to see any visions of what happened. And if not, maybe Edward wasn't home to see any visions in Alice's head. Just because they _probably_ both saw it, doesn't mean that's the only option. I still had a chance to get this past Jasper.

Jessica was still perched behind the front seats and must have seen that I was favoring my hand. "Damn Bella! I knew that you slapped Lauren really hard but I didn't know you hurt your hand. I thought you said it felt fine."

"It did at first. Mostly it was just numb but as time goes by it's hurting more."

Angela looked over now too and reached over to carefully take my hand. I readjusted my grip on the steering wheel so I could drive safely with one hand and noticed that even

Angela's extremely gentle touch hurt.

Angela made an 'hmm' noise and then continued. "It's strange, Bells. The back of your hand is swollen and it almost looks like it's going to bruise. It looks more like you back handed or punched her."

I groaned, letting my head fall back on the headrest while still keeping my eyes on the road. If Angela could see that it was swollen and bruising, Jasper and every one else in that house would be able to see it a mile away.

Alice wouldn't even have to have a vision and Edward wouldn't have to spill it to Jasper. They would all know something had happened and I knew after everything Jasper and I had worked through that I couldn't lie to him.

_Damn it!_

The rest of the drive went by entirely too fast and before I knew it I had dropped off both of the girls. It was raining so even their goodbyes went by too quickly as they wanted to get inside before the rain got worse.

It was funny that for the entire drive to Port Angeles I had been wishing I could drive faster. But now that I was worried about what would greet me at home I was seriously in danger of getting a ticket for driving too slow.

I tried to draw out the time it took to drive down the 3 mile private road to the house, but before I knew it I was coming out into the meadow that surrounds the house. I groaned as I pulled carefully into the large garage and then just sat in the car after taking my key out of the ignition.

What was Jasper going to say? Hell, what was Jasper going to _do_? And here just last night Esme had gotten angry at Jasper, Emmett and Edward for acting rashly. And what do I do? I follow someone who I know doesn't have my best interest in mind into a secluded area. At least I had Jess and Ang with me, but I had a feeling that would only show that I not only put myself in a possibly dangerous situation, but my friends as well.

"Ugh!" I groaned and swore under my breath as I let my head fall onto my steering wheel. And to top everything off, my hand was literally throbbing now. It had become more and more stiff the closer I got to home, and now I could hardly make a fist without hissing in pain.

"What am I going to do, Betty?" I quietly asked my car.

I jumped as the door to my car was opened and wasn't even able to see who it was before I was pulled quickly from my seat and into a tight hug. Bear hug is more like it…Emmett.

"I didn't know you had it in ya, Squirt!" Emmett laughed before setting me on the ground.

I looked at Emmett carefully before saying, "Had what in me, Em?"

Just then Alice stepped out from behind Emmett's huge body with a sly smile on her face. Emmett rested his arm on the top of Alice's head and gave me a huge smile.

"Emmett!!" Alice scowled up at him and pushed his arm off of her head. She quickly went to fix her hair, though it still looked perfect.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders at Alice and then turned back to me. "I didn't know you had it in you to kick Mallory's little tail." He motioned down to Alice. "Pixie here threw it into her 'Play by Play' mode and gave me all the gory details."

My eyes went back and forth between Alice and Emmett before I slumped back against my car. "Crap."

Emmett laughed louder before turning to walk out of the garage. "Watch out for the Squirt, Pixie. You don't want to make Rambo mad." Emmett snorted.

"It was Rocky, Emmett, not Rambo and I'm sure Bella and I will be just fine. Do me a favor and keep Jasper distracted for a few minutes okay, Em?"

Emmett stopped laughing and turned around, giving me a very disapproving stare. "Don't put yourself in danger like that again, Squirt, or whatever Jasper has to say once he finds out won't even compare to what I'll do to ya."

I swallowed loudly and could only nod. Emmett smiled again, letting me know he wasn't angry though I had a feeling he was totally serious with his threat. "I do wish I could have been there for the boxing match though. That had to have been awesome." Emmett shook his head and went inside muttering something about tapes from the mall security cameras.

I slowly brought my eyes back to Alice, bracing myself for whatever she had to say. Alice was smiling, but her face was serious. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I feel like an idiot for following Lauren like that. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

"I'm not sure what you were thinking either, especially after last night with Jayson, but that isn't what I meant." Alice reached out and carefully took my hand. The cold from her fingers as they trailed over the back of my hand was soothing. "You have a stress fracture."

"What?!?" I practically screeched. "Are you sure?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, and of course I'm sure." Alice tapped her temple. "You won't need a cast but Carlisle is going to make you wear a brace. Emmett said you must've hit Lauren pretty hard and at just the right angle to cause that to happen. He was ridiculously proud of you. Well, that is until I told him about the little excursion you took with Lauren to that back hallway."

I sighed and Alice looked at me imploringly. "Bella, you don't know what I was going through, trying to decide if I should tell Jasper, try to get to you in Port Angeles or just wait to see what would happen. I looked for every possible outcome, and some of them were _not_ good." Alice took a breath and looked down at my hand again. "Promise you won't do that to me again."

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry. Really I am. I won't put myself in a situation like that again, I promise." Could I feel any guiltier than I already did? Guess so.

"It's alright, Bella. I'm just glad it worked out in the end."

"Alice, what is Jasper going to say? How mad will he be?" I was whispering now, hoping that Jasper hadn't heard me shout a moment ago.

"He won't be pleased, I can tell you that. But don't worry, he'll get over it pretty quickly. Jasper will be proud of you too." Alice smiled and her face relaxed, which made me feel a tiny bit better.

I turned to get my bags out of the car but Alice already had them. "I actually like what you got." Alice said, glancing in one of the bags.

"Thanks. It's nothing close to what a 'Cullen Shopping' trip would have been, but I found a couple of good things. I had fun." I paused, "Well, I had fun for most of the day anyway."

Alice laughed quietly. "Which is a good thing seeing as you probably won't get to go shopping on your own for awhile."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better go face the music."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I suppose there's no reason to delay the inevitable. I haven't told Jasper of course. I figured it would be best for you to tell him but he's going to notice your hand immediately so be prepared."

I swallowed, trying to clear the lump from my throat and started to walk out of the garage and toward the house when Alice was next to me again. She leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I thought I should warn you that I think Jasper is going to veto the movie with your friends next weekend. I can't see it clearly so I can't be certain, but if I were you, I wouldn't fight him on it unless you really want to go."

I stopped walking for a moment when I registered what Alice said. What was Jasper going to do? Ground me? That's ridiculous, he isn't my dad. I huffed out an irritated breath of air as Alice grabbed my uninjured hand and pulled me forward again.

I sighed. I really didn't want to go to the movie that badly, and besides I suppose I deserved it. By the time we reached the door I had decided that I wouldn't argue with Jasper if he did tell me I couldn't go.

I'd made some stupid choices today and I couldn't blame him for not wanting me to go right back to Port Angeles the very next weekend. I'd give Jasper this and prove that even though I was very capable of making dumb decisions, I was also more than willing to accept reasonable consequences.

I had only taken one step inside the door before hearing Jasper growl. He was beside me in an instant and took my elbow in his hand so he could inspect the damage. "What happened to your hand, Bella?" He groaned.

I sighed as Jasper led me over to the couch and as I looked up I saw the stern expression on Edward's face. He had obviously seen Alice's thoughts as we came into the house, which would mean I couldn't even try to downplay what happened.

Jasper sat down next to me and pulled me into his side with his arm around my shoulders. He had my injured hand cradled in his lap. "What happened, Darlin? Did you fall?"

Both Emmett and Edward snorted and I turned to glare at them. Jasper of course noticed this, as well as the emotions in the room and looked back at me with a very grim expression. "I'm not going to like what I hear, Isabella, am I?"

"Nope." I practically squeaked.

"Well?" Jasper said after I sat in silence for a few seconds.

I sighed. "I ran into Lauren and some of her friends at the mall." I risked a glance up at Jasper and noticed his jaw was clenched. When he saw me looking at him, Jasper quietly raised one eyebrow, which I took to mean 'get on with it'.

I took a deep breath. "Lauren told us that her family is moving unexpectedly and that she wouldn't be coming back to school. We wished her luck and said our goodbyes, but when we started to leave she called me back." I stopped again and looked at Jasper.

"Remember how I told you that she always talks about how I should know who she is?" Jasper nodded. "It turns out that Charlie arrested her dad several years ago and he's still in prison. Apparently it was a domestic dispute issue with her uncle and she blames my dad and me for all the problems that have happened with her family since her dad was locked up."

Jasper sighed quietly. "You and I both know that's just plain silly. So what, you hit her? Tell me what happened."

"Lauren made a comment about my dad. She basically said I would have been better off dying when he did and she called him a traitor." Jasper growled and his arm tightened around my shoulders.

I looked up and noticed that Rosalie had just come down the stairs. I wish I didn't have to tell Jasper about this with all of his siblings watching, but I knew they were concerned. Well, Edward wasn't concerned. He was obviously pissed.

"So that's when you hit her?" Jasper asked quietly.

I nodded. "I didn't even really think about it. She had made me so mad and it all just built up when she insulted my dad. I threw my bag down, stepped over it and slapped her as hard as I could and then told her exactly what I thought of her." I looked down at my lap and waited for the reaction.

After a few moments I felt Jasper lean over and he pressed his lips to the top of my head. I could feel Jasper shaking slightly and moved away so I could look up to see his face.

Jasper was laughing quietly and pulled his arm from around my shoulders to lightly run his hand down my cheek. "How could I possibly be angry with you for doing exactly what I wanted to do to Lauren? Or better yet, after what I did to Jayson? I'm sorry you hurt your hand, but I'm proud of you." Jasper leaned down again and kissed my temple before pulling me back against his side.

I basked in Jasper's praise while I could because I knew it wasn't going to last for long. Before I could suck it up and continue with the not so great part of the story, Alice spoke up.

"You should have seen it Jasper. Bella really told Lauren off, and it was absolutely awesome to see her standing up for herself like that. I wish I could have seen it in person." I glanced up to see Alice grinning at me.

"Good for you, Bella." Rosalie said as she walked into the family room. "She deserved it, but your hand looks more like you punched her. Does it hurt?"

Emmett answered her for me. "Bella must have really let Lauren have it." He paused for a second. "Alice saw that there was a stress fracture, and it had to have taken a lot of force to cause that type of injury from just a slap."

Jasper pulled me away from him so he could look down at me easier. "It's broken?" He was frowning. _So much for the good mood_.

"It's just a stress fracture." Alice explained again. "Carlisle will have Bella wear a brace until it heals, but there won't be any major or lasting damage."

Jasper spoke with his lips pressed to my head, "When Carlisle and Esme get back he can take a look at it. Are you in a lot of pain?"

I only shook my head because at that moment I was being stared down by Edward. He nodded his head toward Jasper, but I wasn't ready to make Jasper upset. I looked away and tried to ignore him.

"I really am proud of you, Bella." Jasper said in a soothing tone.

I heard an exasperated huff and correctly guessed that it came from Edward. "You won't be so proud of her in a few minutes."

"Why? What am I missing?" Jasper said, looking around at each of his siblings before looking back at me.

I couldn't meet his eyes and went back to looking down at my lap. _Stupid, big mouthed Edward._

I could feel Jasper's chest moving and from the vibrations I guessed he was talking so that I couldn't hear him. Not more than a second later my suspicion was confirmed when I felt his body tense. Oh crap.

This all wouldn't be so bad if I didn't already feel so damn guilty. And now I didn't even get the chance to tell Jasper in my own way…from his sudden reaction it was obvious he'd just gotten the entire story.

"Bella!" The voice I heard wasn't Jasper's, but the tone was just as upset as I assumed his would be. I glanced to the side and saw Rosalie shaking her head at me. She went to elaborate, which I'm sure would include scolding when Emmett was by her side.

"Come on Rosie, let's leave this to Bella and Jasper." Rosalie stood up from the couch and started to walk away with Emmett when she came back and bent down to give me a quick hug.

"Don't be too hard on her, Jasper. You can see how badly she feels already. She knows she screwed up." Rose kept her eyes on me while she spoke to Jasper, gave me a reassuring smile and then walked out of the room with everyone else.

Alice stopped at the door and turned back to Jasper. "Carlisle will be back in less than an hour. He'll need to look at Bella's hand."

I don't know if Jasper nodded or anything else before Alice turned and walked out of the room, because I still hadn't looked at him.

I finally took a deep breath and reminded myself that I deserved what ever Jasper said. Rose was right, and I already knew it. I screwed up.

I pushed myself up and turned so I was facing Jasper on the couch. He kept his eyes on me as I got situated but didn't say anything. I could tell he was upset with me and was apparently waiting for me to talk.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have gone back there with Lauren and I understand it was stupid. I promised you I would be safe and I messed up that promise when I put myself in a possibly dangerous situation." I took a deep breath and waited.

He opened his mouth a few times, but it took a few tries before he finally spoke in a low, stern voice.

"So let me see if I understand this. After you slapped Lauren and then proceeded to make her mad by telling her off in front of her friends, you actually followed her into a secluded…"

"Yes. Sorry." I interrupted.

"And you put your friends into a dangerous situation when they followed y…"

"Yes." I interrupted again, and then my words came out in a rush. "I wasn't thinking clearly at the time and didn't consider that it wasn't a good idea to follow her. I asked Jessica and Angela to come with me because I didn't trust Lauren, and I also apologized to them afterwards when I realized what could have happened."

"What if Jayson would have been there, or if Lauren had someone else waiting to help her?"

"Believe me, Jasper, I have considered all the 'what ifs'. I feel really bad about the whole thing and I'm sorry you're disappointed with me. I know I deserve it though."

Jasper was watching me, but his face wasn't angry anymore. He only looked worried, and that made me feel worse. I had made such a fuss out of him not taking unnecessary risks and then I go and do that exact thing.

Jasper reached out and careful to avoid my hand pulled me into his lap. Jasper's voice was soft now as he cradled my head against his chest. "I can't lose you, Darlin. Promise me you won't do anything like that again. There are so many things that could have gone wrong with that situation considering our recent involvement with her step-brother. Promise me you'll take better care of yourself when I'm not around."

"I promise." I said, nodding into Jasper's shirt. It made me feel even worse that he was being so nice about everything.

"I can feel that guilt, Bella. It's over and done with. We can't change the past; we can only learn from our mistakes and make sure it doesn't happen in the future. Nothing happened and you and your friends weren't hurt. You've said sorry many times, so let me say I forgive you."

I was confused. "What happened to the whole 'being in so much trouble' if I got hurt speech? Aren't you angry?"

Jasper laughed and the sound made me feel better instantly. "If it will make you feel better, than fine…you're in trouble. Edward told me about the movie with Newton and your other friends next weekend, so you can obviously kiss that goodbye."

Jasper laughed again and leaned down closer to my ear. "But I don't think you really wanted to go to the movie anyway did you?" He whispered and hugged his arms around me.

I looked up at him still with a confused expression on my face and Jasper sighed. "Look, of course I'm not happy about what you did but I can understand how and why it happened. I can't ask you to excuse my desire to have closure with Jayson, just like I get that you needed to finish the Lauren issue once and for all."

Jasper stopped and reached across me for my hand, bringing it carefully to his lips as he kissed each knuckle softly. "I think not going to the movie and your hand being injured is punishment enough, don't you?" He asked and gave me an amused smile. "Or would you feel better if I smacked you around a bit?"

We laughed together and I could feel the tension melting. My hand still hurt like hell, but Jasper's forgiveness completely wiped away the rest of my nervousness. And he was right, I would learn from my mistake and accept that I wasn't going to the movie – not that I really cared about that.

Jasper's lips met mine and I felt like I was high. Whether it was his gift manipulating my emotions, or his mouth moving with mine that did it, I couldn't seem to hold onto any guilt for what happened. It was already in the past and with Carlisle coming home soon to check my hand out, I wanted to take advantage of every second that I could spend kissing his son.

**.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**.**

Over the next several weeks Jasper and I got even closer. If I wasn't at school, we were together.

Mike had been a little disappointed that I wasn't going to the movie with everyone that next weekend, and I decide the easiest way to avoid awkward conversations was just to tell him I was grounded. It was sort of true in a way, plus Mike didn't need to know the specifics.

The Monday after the mall incident Jessica thought the brace on my arm was a fantastic 'war wound'. She couldn't understand why I didn't want people to know what happened. Alice was the one to convince her that it wasn't anyone's business, but by the end of the week EVERYONE knew what had happened.

I tried not to be irritated with Jessica, understanding that she just likes to have a good story to tell, but it was hard when everyone was staring at me. By the following Monday there was another new girl in class, and when I was no longer the center of attention I found it easier to fully forgive Jessica and her mouth.

I found myself getting closer to Angela as well, but I only hung out with her or any of my friends while we were at school. It wasn't because I didn't want to spend time with them, it just seemed like with every minute of my human life counting down to zero it was best not to form attachments.

I knew that once I was changed I would have to cut off all ties with my previous life, as well as with humans. I was glad that Angela had Ben, and even Jessica seemed to be getting pretty cozy with Mike. It would have been a lot harder to keep my distance outside of school hours if they didn't have other things to keep them busy.

Carlisle and Esme hadn't been happy when they found out what happened with Lauren. Carlisle talked to me about the importance of weighing every option before making a choice the entire time he was treating my hand and fitting the brace. Esme made it abundantly clear that she fully agreed that I wouldn't be going to the movie the next weekend.

I had actually had a hard time keeping a repentant look on my face while they were talking to me though. I loved that they treated me like I was just another part of the family.

I ended up having to wear the brace on my hand for 3 weeks. It had been my right hand that was injured, so while doing work at school was difficult I always had Jasper to help me at home. And it truly had become my home in every sense of the word.

I still talked to Charlotte and Peter at least twice a week, but as much as I missed them, I really felt like I had found my place in this world. I wanted them to come and visit but I was worried about asking. I was afraid that some of the family, Edward in particular, wouldn't want them to come because of their eating habits.

I thought that maybe over my Christmas break Jasper and I could take a few days and drive to Montana. I hadn't asked him yet, but I planned to soon.

I had grown closer to the whole family and had a special bond with Alice and Rosalie. Although it's true that Alice hadn't spoken to me for an entire week not that long ago. She had planned a big Halloween party and invited everyone from school. Jasper overheard me telling Rose that I hated parties like that and he made plans, with Rosalie's help, to take me away for the night.

Jasper and I had returned to find an absolutely livid Alice. Rosalie did damage control and eventually, after an entire week, Alice finally forgave me for ditching the party. Well, maybe she didn't quite forgive me, but she at least started talking to me again.

As I look back over the last couple of months at the Cullen's I really am amazed at how fast time has flown by. Already it was November and I was out of school for a few days due to Thanksgiving. It felt so nice when my last class was over this afternoon, knowing I wouldn't have to be back for five days.

Jasper was late picking me up, but he warned me ahead of time that he would be. I don't get a lot of time to myself to just think, so it was almost nice being able to sit here and go over the last few weeks in my head.

Before I could go any further down memory lane I saw my lovely Betty come pulling into the school parking lot. I was finally allowed to drive my car to school, but I really liked having Jasper pick me up. We came up with a compromise where I drive myself with Alice and Edward two days a week, and I ride in Edward's Volvo the other three mornings so Jasper can pick me up in the afternoon.

Jasper came to a stop right in front of me and rolled down the passenger side window before I could get up. He was leaning across the seat with a wicked smile on his face.

"Would you like a ride, little girl?"

"You know what they say about accepting rides from strange old men." I teased back.

Jasper smiled again before pushing the door open for me. "Come on Darlin, I've got a surprise for you."

I looked at him cautiously before getting in the car. "What type of surprise?"

"What type of question is that? It's a good surprise, now get your little ass in the car." Jasper growled at me, but still had a smile on his face that I couldn't help returning.

I grabbed my bag and sunk into the leather seat, dropping my stuff in the back.

After leaning over to kiss my cheek, Jasper sped away from the school. It didn't take long for me to recognize where we were heading.

I looked over at Jasper and asked, "Are we going back to the Hard Rain Café?"

Jasper smiled but shook his head. "Nope."

And sure enough, not more than a minute after I asked the question we were speeding past the cute little restaurant at the edge of the Hoh Rain Forest. Jasper kept driving up the windy mountain roads and soon I realized exactly where we were going.

My heart sped up a little bit as I looked over at Jasper. "Are we going to the cliff?" Since the first time Jasper and I spent star gazing on top of that rocky outcropping, I had gone back many times in my imagination. Sometimes it was to star gaze, but other times I would day dream of…naughtier uses for that cliff.

Jasper took my hand, smiled wider and nodded. "Is that okay? I had a feeling you really enjoyed that place."

"Of course it's okay! It's more than okay. I've really wanted to go back there…and…it. Hmm." I trailed off.

"What Darlin?"

"Uh, Jasper? It's really cold outside and I'm guessing it will be even colder up on that cliff." _Damn human limitations!_

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Bella. I took care of everything. You'll see."

It was only another few minutes before Jasper pulled off the road and parked in the small clearing. He helped me out of the car and I realized the sun, though rarely peeking out from the cloud cover, was getting closer to the horizon.

Jasper took my hand and quietly led me through the same overgrown path that we found during our first trip to this area. It wasn't long before the trees started thinning, and then we left them behind completely as we made it to the rocky outcrop.

I was as mesmerized by the view as I had been the first time I came here. We were quite a ways up and despite the cloudy day, we could see for what seemed like miles. I felt Jasper as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest.

"Jasper, thank you for bringing me here. I love it just as much as I did the first time."

He kissed the top of my head. "Alice said the clouds would break up about the same time the sun goes down. So although it doesn't look like it right now, it should be a good night for star gazing. Are you cold?"

I frowned slightly. "I'm not cold right now, no. But I think I probably will be pretty soon."

Jasper kissed my head again and then moved his hands to grip both of my shoulders as he slowly spun me around.

I gasped as I saw what Jasper had done. It was amazing, and I loved that he'd done it all for me. Jasper walked me forward so I could get a better look at the setup.

About 20 feet back from the edge of the cliff was a large cabana style tent. It had a frame and each section of the linen cover could be rolled back. Jasper had the front panel rolled to either side, with the remaining three panels closed. Inside the protected area of the tent were thick blankets and piles of pillows.

At either side of the tent opening were large, low standing heaters that seemed to work on propane. I was still several feet away from the tent but could clearly feel the warmth they were putting out.

In front of the tent Jasper had already started a fire where I could see my favorite vegetable and shrimp kabobs were starting to cook. There was also a thermos full of hot chocolate.

Inside the tent and to the side of the makeshift bed was a small cooler with bottled water and chilled strawberries. There was also a small bottle of champagne.

I smirked at Jasper and pointed to the bottle of bubbly. "You do realize that I'm only 18, right?"

He laughed. "The champagne is only for the strawberries, and a little bit won't hurt you."

I smiled and threw my arms around his waist. "Thank you so much Jasper! I can't believe everything you've done. It's perfect."

Jasper brushed the hair back from my forehead and leaned down to press his lips softly to mine. "I'm glad you like it. Do you want to sit down and get comfortable?"

I allowed Jasper to lead me into the tent where I kicked off my shoes and melted into the feather soft pile of pillows and blankets. Jasper sat down behind me and then pulled me back against his chest.

Jasper pointed to another corner where a duffle bag was sitting. "There are warm socks and a comfortable track suit in there for both of us. I thought it might be more relaxing if you weren't stuck in your school clothes all evening."

"I think you covered everything, Jasper. Thank you." I sighed in complete contentment, and then shivered as Jasper's breath caressed my ear.

"Look up, Darlin."

With Jasper's cheek pressed against mine, we both gazed up at the ceiling. But, where was the ceiling?

"I knew we would want to look at the stars so I added an extra rollaway panel. If it starts to rain, we can seal the ceiling up, but there is a clear window section added to the top panel so we'll still be able to see the stars. Although honestly, the view is much better without it, so I hope we won't need to put it on."

Then Jasper turned my head back to the front by putting gentle pressure on my cheek.

Once we were looking back out to the fire Jasper continued.

"And from here we will be able to watch the sunset. The fog over the ocean is too thick to be able to see the water this evening, but that's the only drawback."

I turned my face into Jasper's and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jazz. It's more than perfect. This is really special and totally my kind of surprise."

Jasper put a finger under my chin and tilted my mouth up to his. My lips formed around Jasper's stone mouth and I raised my arm up behind me and hooked it around his neck. He deepened the kiss and I moaned quietly as our tongues met and I was immersed in Jasper's scent.

My heart was racing as if this was the first time Jasper had kissed me, and I hoped I would never stop feeling like this in his arms. Jasper moved his lips to my neck and over the small amount of exposed skin along my collarbone.

I was still sitting with my back against Jasper's chest, and I gasped when I felt his hand splay out across my stomach as he pulled me more firmly into his body. My head fell back on Jasper's shoulder when he pressed his lips to my ear.

"I think your dinner is ready, Darlin." Jasper sounded out of breath as he whispered in my ear, which was always a boost to my ego that I could affect him like that.

Of course I was breathing heavily as well, and answered the best I could. "Forget dinner, Jasper."

He laughed quietly and moved to kiss the back of my neck before dragging his lips slowly around and back up to my ear.

I giggled. "That really isn't a good way to convince me to get up, Jasper."

"I'd call it more of a preview." Jasper whispered in my ear, again causing me to shiver and my heart to race. "So that your dinner doesn't get ruined, let's take a quick intermission to get you fed."

"And then we can…" I started before Jasper continued over me.

"Then we'll pick up right where we left off." Jasper kissed my ear, put his hand back on my stomach and pulled me tightly against his chest. "We'll be surrounded by a symphony of a million stars, with each one of them competing to be as breathtaking as you are."

**.**

**---------------------**

**.**

**I know plenty of you are going to want to thrash me for ending it there. I will continue the cliff scene in the first part of the next chapter though, and hopefully it will be worth the wait. And no, in the wise words of Peter…they won't be 'doing the nasty' – doesn't mean they won't have fun though ;-)**

**Bella will also get another surprise in the next chapter, which will be up in a couple of days.**

**Thank you for taking the time to review! I really like hearing what people think about the story.**

**-Jules**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long to get out. If you don't want to read the 'intimate bits' skip Bella's POV. Oh, and Happy Mother's Day to all my fellow mom's out there!**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 23**

**-----**

.

My eyes were focused on Bella's mouth as she ate the dinner I'd made for her. I was completely mesmerized as I watched her blow on the food to cool it down and then tentatively move it to her lips. She'd take a tiny bite, as if testing both the flavor and the temperature. Her eyes rolled back, gracing me with a soft, satisfied moan.

"I take it you like?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Mmm Hmm." Was the only response Bella could manage as she continued to enjoy the food.

Bella was sitting on an oversized bean bag chair and I watched as she flexed her now bare toes in front of the fire I'd built. Between the two heaters and the fire pit, it seemed to be very warm in our little nook despite the chilly late autumn air.

Bella seemed to be debating whether or not to take the last bite as she was feeling rather full. She turned her head and I watched her face brighten into a mischievous smile as she twirled the last shish kabob between her hands.

I walked the rest of the way over to where Bella was sitting and stood above her. With one eye brow arched and my lips curved into a smirk I looked down at her and waited.

"Want the last bite, Jasper?" Bella waved the shrimp speared stick at me and tried to look innocent.

I sunk down next to Bella and pulled her against my chest, taking the skewer and setting it down out of the way. I leaned closer and ran my nose along the side of Bella's neck and up to her ear before whispering my answer.

"Oh Darlin, if I'm being offered a bite I most definitely won't waste it on a piece of shrimp." My fingers trailed down the other side of her neck as I felt Bella shudder against me as heat flooded her face and the desire she was feeling multiplied.

I laughed quietly to myself. Bella must be the only person in history to be turned on by the suggestion of being bitten by a vampire. I pulled her even closer, moving to wrap my arms around her as she leaned into me.

"Not to worry, Bella. I'll keep my teeth to myself…for now, anyway." I chuckled out loud this time as I felt her shudder again.

"How about we move into the cabana? Look…" I turned Bella's head slightly so she would see where I was pointing. The sun was setting.

"Oh it's beautiful, Jasper!"

I helped Bella stand up as she looked out over the cliff toward the coast. The blanket of fog that covered the water was creating amazingly complex color combinations as the sun dipped closer and closer to the horizon.

Alice had been correct as usual, and despite the fog the clouds were thinning rapidly. They almost seemed to dissolve the closer they came to the edge of the earth. I sat down amid the blankets, put a pillow against my chest and motioned for Bella to join me.

Bella was frowning, but I couldn't feel any negative emotions coming from her. I noticed that her eyes were travelling between me and the pillow I'd arranged for her to lean against. Ahh. Bella didn't like the idea of the pillow. I didn't much like it either but thought I'd explain anyway.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable with the pillow. That way you won't get cold and you'll have something soft to cuddle up against." I fluffed up the pillow a bit to demonstrate my point. I'd prefer to have Bella leaned against my body but I was afraid she'd get cold or uncomfortable.

Bella continued to frown and shook her head. She bent down, snatched the side of the pillow and flung it end over end into the far corner of the tent. She brushed her hands together a few times as if trying to remove something unpleasant. I had to laugh again at her pouty little show.

"Good riddance!" Bella exclaimed as kneeled down in front of me. "There's plenty of heat in here Jasper. In fact, it's almost too warm with both heaters going so being against your body will…uhm….well, it will keep me from getting too hot. And I don't remember the last time I craved anything that was soft to cuddle with."

Bella leaned closer to me and ran her palm across my chest and up around my shoulder. "Soft just doesn't do it for me anymore, Jazz." Bella brought her hand back down across my chest before I pulled her down against me.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes with love and desire radiating off of her. "Much better."

I smiled and kissed her hair, wrapping my arms back around her as we watched the sun continue its descent. The sky was clear enough now that I was pretty certain Bella could at least see some of the water. I was about to ask when Bella giggled.

"What's funny?" I asked, trying to ignore the way Bella's body moved against mine when she laughed.

Bella laughed again and I suppressed a moan. _Shit why did I tell her we had to wait?! _Before the horny side of my brain could take over too much, I reminded myself exactly why we had to wait. With how much I crave Bella, I was fairly certain my control issues would emerge if we were together that way while she was still human. There was also a good chance we would be just fine, but she meant too much to risk it at all.

Bella giggled again and sighed before answering my question. "It's silly really, but every time I watch the sun go down over the water I imagine a 'hissing' sound happening when it looks like the sun goes into the water. You know…like when cold water runs over a hot pan."

I laughed and pulled Bella back against me a little tighter as we watched the sun disappear.

"Ah, twilight." I said with my chin resting on top of Bella's head. She must have felt the change in atmosphere because she turned her head to look up at me.

"You okay, Jazz? You look like you're deep in thought up there."

"Mmm Hmm. I've never been better. I can't imagine anything more pleasant than sitting here with you all to myself." I kissed Bella's forehead.

"Twilight holds a lot of memories for me. It reminds me of times in my life that weren't always so great, but then it also reminds me of how far I've come since then." I smiled at Bella reassuringly. "But I really am totally fine. Perfect."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and watched the changing colors in the sky. I could see that we would have a great window for star gazing, but I had a feeling it wouldn't last too long. I could see more clouds gathering in the distance and from how the air felt I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed later on.

Bella was resting one of her hands on my leg and had started playing with the seam of my pants. She would run her finger a few inches down the seam and then pluck it like a guitar string. She didn't seem to be doing this consciously as I could tell she was now the one lost in thought.

"Jasper, tell me a story about your past. I know you've told me about being with Maria and even some about when you were alone with Peter and Charlotte, but I was wondering about when Alice found you. Would you tell me about that? Please?"

Bella looked up at me to gauge my reaction and I smiled. "If that's what you'd like to hear, I don't mind telling you about it." Bella nodded, smiled and settled herself back against my chest. I thought for a moment about what to tell her.

"Hmm…let's see, you already know how I found Alice in Philadelphia. She had already seen the Cullen's of course, and we headed out to find them. I found Alice in 1948 and we didn't actually make it to Carlisle and the rest of the family until 1950."

"Why did it take so long? Did Alice have a hard time figuring out where to find them?" Bella was still playing with the seam on my pants and it was making it hard to concentrate as she moved a little higher, still completely unaware of what she was doing.

"Jasper?"

"Oh. No, Alice knew where to find them but we took our time getting there. This was during the time that Alice and I started trying to build a relationship so we were enjoying getting to know each other." I felt a sudden stab of jealousy and Bella's hand stopped moving on my thigh.

I laughed. "Aw Darlin', there's really no need to be jealous." Bella sighed loudly. I tapped her shoulder and when she didn't turn around to look at me I tapped again. Finally Bella turned her head half way back toward me and lifted her eyes to look at me.

"Isabella, my relationship with Alice was over before you were even born. I've told you, we make much better friends than we do lovers. You need to get that through your beautifully stubborn head if you want me to continue with the story." I felt my eyebrows arch automatically as I waited for her response.

Bella bit her bottom lip but didn't say anything. "You know what I'm telling you is the truth, correct?" She nodded. "And you've seen how I interact with Alice, right?" She nodded again. "Have you ever seen anything that would give you a reason to be jealous?"

Bella shook her head slowly and sighed. "No, I haven't. I'm being silly aren't I?"

I kissed the top of Bella's head and pulled her back against me. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yeah, sorry Jasper. I know I shouldn't be jealous, it just happened. I guess these damn hormones of mine aren't just good for lust." I could tell that Bella was smiling and I was glad we were back on track without too much of a detour.

"You know, there really isn't much to tell. We did some sight seeing, and we started trying to live off of animals once Alice convinced me to try it. I hated it immediately, but I couldn't ignore how much better I felt when I didn't have to feel the emotions of a human when I needed to feed. That made it worth it, and by the time we made it to the Cullen's my eyes had already changed to gold."

I was quiet for a moment, trying to decide if I should tell Bella about the problems we ran into on that trek. I supposed it wouldn't hurt to just ask, after all it was a long time ago and I hadn't been touched by that part of my life in decades.

"We did run into a little trouble during those 2 years as a result of the way I left Maria. Some of her henchmen caught up to Alice and I, but we eventually dealt with it and were able to make it the rest of the way to our family. Do you want to hear about that or should we get back to having a light hearted, romantic evening?"

Bella considered that for a moment before speaking. "It's dark enough that the stars are starting to show themselves. Can I have a rain check on the story though? I'd still like to know what happened. I want to know as much as I can about you and your life, Jasper."

I promised to tell Bella about it another time and we stretched out onto the makeshift bed I had created. I could feel how comfortable Bella was as she curled into my body. The sky had cleared nicely and the entire roof panel was rolled back giving us an unblocked view of the sky.

***  
****.**

*****

I never got tired of looking at stars. In all the decades I'd been on this earth, stars held something special for me. I didn't think anything could compare to star gazing in places like Texas or Montana; the sky almost seems bigger there, with nothing to block the view for miles and no light pollution to dim the stars.

But this…this was better. Laying here with Bella curled into me, her head rested on my chest and feeling her complete bliss; yes, this was better.

I was trailing my fingers down Bella's arm, reminding me of those first nights in Montana when I would keep her nightmares away. Bad dreams were a thing of the past for Bella, just like loneliness was no longer an issue for me.

Bella breathed out quietly as I felt her hand move slightly from where it had been sitting on my chest. "Are you falling asleep, Darlin?" I didn't want her to get tired yet as we still had a lot on the 'agenda'.

Bella pushed herself up until she was resting half her body on her elbow and the other half on my chest. She looked down at me and smiled. "I'm wide awake, Jazz. This has been an amazing night, thank you."

I reached up and ran the back of my hand over her cheek a few times before pulling Bella back down against my chest. "The stars are beautiful, Jasper. There are usually too many clouds to see this many in Forks."

"They are beautiful, but I meant what I said before. Nothing that I've experienced in this life takes my breath away like you do, Bella. I love being with you. I love laughing with you, and I love reading with you. I love taking care of you and I love relying on you." I sat up slowly, pulling Bella with me until she was sitting in my lap with her head still on my chest. I could feel the heat from her blushing face through the fabric of my shirt and smiled at how easy it was to get a reaction out of her.

With two fingers under Bella's chin, I tilted her face up to look at me and leaned down to kiss her nose. "I love all of those things, Darlin, and anything else I experience with you. I just love _you_." I kissed Bella's nose again, and then both eyelids as she closed her eyes briefly.

"I love you too, Jasper. More than I ever thought possible. Thank you for tonight, but thank you for everything. You've completely changed my life."

"Thank you, sweetheart. It may be a little more accurate though to say that _you_ changed your life _for_ me. I still can't believe how lucky I was to find you, but then to have you move to Forks and completely step outside your comfort zone to be with me…well, that's just something else."

"I can't live without you Jasper." Bella tucked her head against my chest again. "I really can't. Moving here, staying with you…that was an easy decision to make. Ridiculously easy."

I could feel the love from Bella as she looked up through her eyelashes and I took a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

"I want to give you something, Bella." I stopped her from interrupting like I knew she would. "Wait. Before you start telling me about how I've already given you too much, let me finish." Bella scowled at me slightly, but it quickly turned into a timid smile as she sat up and moved to sit in front of me with our knees touching.

I drew circles on her knee as I formed the words I wanted to say, needing to get them just right. I didn't want Bella to panic or overreact. I decided building up to it would be a good start.

"When I left Maria to follow Peter and Charlotte, I stopped by the house I grew up in. I'm not sure what caused me to do it, but I think I just wanted one last look. My parents were both gone at that point, but the house had been passed along to other members of my family."

I took one of Bella's hands, but continued drawing circles on her knee and the side of her leg. I enjoyed the feeling these actions created in her, and it helped keep both of us focused and calm.

"They were out for the day when I arrived and I let myself into the house to have a look around. I had meant to leave before anyone returned home, but I was caught off guard while looking at a picture of my mother that still hung on the wall." I paused and looked up at Bella.

"You see, human memories fade, Bella. I hadn't seen my mother in so long and when I saw her picture on the wall I realized how faded the memories had really become during my time with Maria. I was lost in thought when I heard footsteps coming down the walkway. I should have left right at that second, but I wasn't ready to go, so I stayed." Bella gasped suddenly and from her emotions I could feel her compassion and understanding, but also sadness. I smiled.

"No Darlin, you misunderstood. I didn't hurt them. Of course, I also didn't breathe for the entire time I was in the house with them, but they didn't even see me. I ran up the stairs and made my way to the attic before they reached the front door. This had been my goal from the beginning, as I was hoping that some of my parent's possessions might have been kept." I began the patterns on Bella's leg again as she calmed back down.

"I didn't have to look very hard as there were several boxes in the attic that were labeled with my parent's names. I found some of my old things as well, which was an added bonus."

"Jasper," Bella interrupted. I could feel her excited curiosity. "Did you keep some of your things? Can I see them?"

I smiled, enjoying how much Bella wanted to know a piece of my life. "I would love to show you sometime, but I brought you something tonight as well. The item I want to give you was my mother's. I have always kept it, never considering that I might give it to another some day." I took Bella's hand and kissed the back of her fingers. "But that day has come, Darlin, and I really would like you to have this."

I reached into my pocket and brought out a flat, rectangular box. It had been white once upon a time, but now had a brownish yellow hue and the sides were very soft with age. I handed it to Bella. She took it, but looked at me warily.

As Bella moved to take off the lid, I placed my hand on hers to stop her for a moment. "Not yet. Let me explain it first." She didn't say anything but nodded, still worried.

I moved my finger along the side of the box. "This was my mother's, but it belonged to my grandmother before that. I know they would want you to have it. They both would have loved you." I moved my hand so Bella could remove the lid.

Bella placed the lid on the floor beside us and gently brushed back the silver tissue paper that lined the box. As expected, she gasped when she finally saw the jewelry I'd given her.

"Jasper!" Bella shook her head slowly. "It…It's too much. I…I…"

"Bella, why is it too much? It didn't cost me a dime and it's a shame for it to be wasting away in a box. I want you to have it, please. I want you to wear it, but only around your neck for now."

Bella looked at me questioningly.

Yes, I had given her my grandmother's wedding ring; white gold band with a setting of two marquise shaped, 1.5 carat rubies. One ruby is slightly higher than the other, and both are circled with rose cut diamonds - a purity of diamond that is no longer available, even with the best connections.

"Darlin, this relationship may be fairly new by traditional standards, but I have no doubt in my mind that you are the one I want."

"Me either." Bella whispered, eyes locked on the ring.

I squeezed her hand gently until she looked at me. "I fully intend on marrying you." Bella sucked in a large breath and I instantly knew I'd made the right decision in not pushing too far tonight. "But not right now." I assured her, only feeling her relax slightly.

"Bella, I am going to change you when you graduate and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I can certainly wait until whenever you are ready for us to be engaged. I understand that your parents' relationship left a sour taste in your mouth for marriage, but this is different and you know it."

Bella nodded slowly. "It is different, Jasper, but…"

"Wait." I squeezed her hand again. "Let's get back to the reason the ring is on a chain. I would be honored if you would wear it around your neck, Darlin. You can even wear it under your shirt until you are comfortable with it. And then, when you are ready to be tied to me as my wife…_only_ when you are ready, you can move the ring to your finger."

Bella was quiet for several minutes. She had started by just looking at the ring that was still lying in the box. Then she moved to touching it and running her fingers up and down the chain it was attached to. Finally, Bella looked up at me and I could feel her emotions start to even out.

"Jasper, I know you don't take my marriage issues personally but I really appreciate your patience with me nonetheless. I want to marry you too, and I promise that as soon as I've worked through my silly issues, I will put this ring on my finger. Until then…"

Bella hooked her finger around the end of the necklace and pulled it from the box slowly before setting the box down next to her. She turned around so she was facing away from me, but then twisted back to look at me.

"Until then, I would be more than willing to wear this Jasper. Will you put it on for me?" Bella handed me the chain, making sure the ring stayed safely where it was supposed to and turned back around. She pulled her hair out of the way while I fastened the clasp behind her neck, and kissed her softly.

"Thank you Darlin. I can't tell you how good it feels to see you wearing that."

"It's beautiful and it really means a lot that it was your mother's and grandmother's. Some day soon you will see this on my hand, and I will wear it proudly for the rest of eternity with you, Jasper."

"Soon." I agreed. Pulling Bella back around to face me, I grabbed her ankles and moved her forward until her legs were draped over mine. I leaned over and easily pulled her the rest of the way into my lap.

My finger was tracing along the chain of the necklace, noticing that Alice had been correct again. It went perfectly with Bella's locket. As I was moving my finger across Bella's collarbone I felt her stiffen slightly a half second before I was assaulted by desire.

I was affected by Bella's emotions and quickly added my own. "Jasper, weren't we going to pick back up from where we left off before I ate dinner?" Bella's voice was ragged as her breathing and heart rate picked up considerably.

I could feel my eyes growing darker as I took a large handful of the hair at the base of Bella's neck and crashed my lips to hers with as much force as I could without hurting her.

One thing I looked forward to about changing Bella was being able to completely lose myself in the moment. As it was, I always had to keep one hand gripped on reality. I wouldn't hurt her.

Bella moved her hands up my arms and around my shoulders, gripping me tightly as she pulled herself closer. Her legs wrapped around my hips and I could feel her ankles cross behind me.

I let myself go for a fraction of a second, just long enough to plunge my tongue into Bella's mouth. I used the grip I had on her hair to turn her head to an angle that allowed me the most access to her hot mouth.

Bella tried to sneak her tongue into my mouth, but I denied her access. I was too near the edge to allow her to get that close to my teeth. Instead, to distract both of us, I moved the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair to the small of her back.

I intended to simply pull her closer, but as I moved Bella further up my thighs she ground her hips into mine. The close, intimate contact of our lower bodies caused us both to groan with equal amounts of desire and frustration.

"You're driving me mad, Darlin." I was having a difficult time breathing and my words came out ragged and low as my mouth moved against hers.

"Then do something about it, Baby." Bella said in response, grinding her hips into me again.

This time as Bella's lower body made contact with mine, I used the hand I had on her lower back to keep her from moving her hips away from me. I felt a low growl coming from deep in my body. I released the hold I had on Bella's hair and brought both of my hands to her face, pulling her back from my lips.

"You're playing dirty again, Isabella."

Bella bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at me through her lashes with a shy nod in confirmation. "I just want you so badly, Jasper."

In that moment I made up my mind. I would still be careful with her, but I had gone long enough without really touching her. I needed to feel her against me like I have before, skin to skin, but I needed to touch her; move my hands along her skin. We may have to wait to make love, but I wouldn't wait for this…not anymore. Bella was mine, and it was high time I showed her.

I rested my head on Bella's forehead, our clothed bodies touching at every possible point. "Bella, you trust me." It wasn't a question, but she nodded. "I know you don't particularly enjoy when I manipulate your emotions, but will you trust me with it tonight? I promise you won't feel anything unpleasant and it will simply allow us to go further emotionally than we can physically…at least for now."

As Bella nodded again I brought my lips back to hers. This time I was slow, gentle with her, letting her feel how much I adore her. I started moving my hands from her face down her back, and suddenly started feeling nervous. Damn I was feeling like a blushing virgin, which is absurd. But I knew that regardless of my past experience, everything with Bella was different and very new to both of us.

My hands reached the hem of Bella's shirt and moved to touch the skin of her back. I felt goose bumps under my hands, but I knew Bella wasn't cold. As I moved my hands up and down her back it reaffirmed how new this experience was. Bella didn't feel like anyone I had ever been with, and it was most distracting.

Forcing myself to keep one foot planted firmly in the knowledge that I had to remain completely in control of myself, I moved my hands so that my fingers were tracing up Bella's sides. I was still kissing her softly as I trailed my fingers closer to Bella's ribs. She shivered and then sighed and I was enveloped in her sweet scent.

Bella's skin was so warm, so pliable under my touch. I could feel her blood flowing under my fingers. Goose bumps followed my touch, erupting along her flesh as I reached the edge of Bella's bra before moving back to her waist.

I gripped the bottom edge of Bella's shirt and began pulling it up, breaking our kiss to allow the shirt to be lifted from her body.

**.**

*********

**BPOV**

*********

**.**

I didn't even realize that Jasper was taking my shirt off until he pulled back from my lips. As the fabric came over my head I felt a moment of embarrassment. Jasper gripped my chin and brought my mouth back to his.

"You're beautiful, Isabella." He said before claiming my lips with his. Again this was a soft, loving kiss that made my entire body tingle. I was totally focused on the way Jasper's lips moved with mine until I felt his hands on my now bare back again.

Jasper's touch left a trail of fire as his fingers moved up to the back of my bra and then traced around the edge. I shivered again as he reached my sides and ghosted down along my ribs. His hands flattened out on my waist and with more pressure than before he moved one hand to the small of my back as the other came up to wrap around the top of my shoulder.

I felt Jasper's mouth move against mine and barely heard my name as it was whispered across his lips. With the hand on my back he once again moved my hips closer to his and I couldn't stop the almost involuntary way my body ground into him.

Jasper slammed his lips back onto mine, with even more force than our earlier kiss. His tongue once again claimed my mouth and my breath hitched when I felt his finger hook under the strap of my bra.

When Jasper had asked if he could manipulate what I was feeling in order to take us to the next step emotionally, I hadn't been expecting him to physically touch me this much. I wasn't complaining though as his fingers moved down to the top of my bra and back up to my shoulder. It was agonizing in the most delicious way and when his hand pulled away from me I groaned loudly.

Jasper broke our kiss again and pressed his mouth to me ear. "Patience, Darlin. I'm just getting started."

I shivered again, wondering what he had planned and aching to get on with it. I didn't have to wait longer than a couple of seconds.

Our night of star gazing was completely forgotten as Jasper lowered me down onto the fluffy pile of blankets and pillows. The heaters were doing their job as I was surprisingly warm despite my close proximity to Jasper.

I bit my lip again as I watched Jasper take off his shirt. He was moving slowly in an obvious attempt to tease me, and it certainly worked. I gripped the blankets on either side of me and watched as inch by inch of his well defined stomach and chest came slowly into view.

Jasper flashed me a smug smile as he threw his shirt over to join mine on the floor of the tent. He moved over my body and brought himself to rest next to me on his side, propped on his elbow.

He looked at me intently for a few moments before leaning in and kissing me again. It started out slow and sweet but quickly grew in intensity and passion.

Jasper's hand ran down the side of my body that was furthest away from him. Again goose bumps followed him across my stomach and then over my hip and down my leg. He slowed at my knee, tracing a few circles on my sensitive skin before wrapping his hand behind my leg and turning my lower body slightly to hitch my leg over his hip.

His hand moved back to my hip and brought me closer into his lower body. Jasper's fingers then walked across my stomach and circled my navel before he flattened his hand out. Him palm was against my abdomen and his long fingers reached across to my ribs and up to the bottom edge of my bra.

My eyes had been closed, but as Jasper's movements stalled I slowly opened them to see what he was doing. I gasped when I saw the expression on Jasper's face. His jaw was clenched, his eyes were dark and he was breathing just as heavily as I was.

He took a few deep, shaky breaths and I watched his jaw loosen. Jasper gave me a smile that turned my bones into jello, leaned down and nuzzled my neck. He kissed up the side of my throat and back to my ear.

"Are you ready, Darlin?"

I wasn't sure what Jasper had in mind, but I was game for just about anything at this point, so I nodded.

Jasper moved back to the leg I had draped over his body and pulled me closer into him before placing his hand back on my stomach. I felt as his nose traced along my jaw and I was anticipating when he would reach my mouth to kiss me again.

As Jasper moved along my jaw, he applied more pressure to the hand on my stomach. I started to feel….strange. The lust I had for Jasper was already at an incredible level, but now the coil deep in the center of my body was tightening. I could feel tiny electrical pulses moving along every inch of my skin and my heart started racing even faster than before.

Jasper started moving his hand further up my torso and around to my ribs. I pulled one of my arms free and managed to twist my fingers into Jasper's hair as he was still kissing along my jaw.

The feelings I was experiencing were getting more and more intense. Every muscle in my body felt like it was flexed almost to the point of pain, but it was extremely pleasurable.

Jasper finally reached my mouth and I tightened the grip I had on his hair.

"Just let yourself go, Baby." Jasper's husky voice flowed over my lips. "I'm going to show you how to fly."

Jasper took me in a deep kiss at the same time I felt his hand move across my chest. His other arm went around behind me and turned my body the rest of the way into his. Again he pressed me more firmly into his hips as his thumb brushed the peak of my breast.

I moaned loudly at this new sensation and the coil in my center grew tighter still. The electrical pulses had turned into a constantly flowing current that touched every sensitive part of my body. Jasper continued to move one thumb around my peak, but I could also feel similar sensations grazing my other breast.

The tingling moved up my thighs and down from my navel at the same time. My eyes rolled back in my head and I moved my hand to hold onto Jasper's shoulder as he pressed his face into my neck. I knew he was breathing hard because I could feel his cool breath across my throat, but our bodies seemed to be moving in complete synchronization.

I couldn't tell who was breathing in and who was breathing out. My heart was truly beating for both of us. Jasper floated his hand into the valley between my breasts and moved deliberately down my body. At the same time the sensations moving up my thighs and down from my navel were getting stronger and closer to my center.

Jasper moved his hand until half of it was resting under my waistband. He applied my pressure on my lower abdomen just as the all the currents met at my center in the same moment. I felt Jasper nip lightly at my neck as he pressed his hips tightly to mine. And then all the sensations moving throughout my body exploded.

My eyes closed but there were bursts of color behind my lids. All the muscles in my body that had been flexing tighter and tighter seemed to release at the same time. My toes curled, my back arched and I threw myself into Jasper's body. It was impossible to know where my body ended and his began. I was flying.

The sensations coursed through my body for what felt like an eternity; but at the same time wasn't nearly long enough. The colors behind my eyes slowly started to disappear and the electrical currents subsided. My heart was still pounding as I tried to regulate my breathing and a sheen of sweat covered my body.

I felt that Jasper was still pressed against my neck, but his hand was now trailing up and down my spine. His voice was slightly muffled, but still sounded husky when he spoke.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I tried to assure him that I was much better than fine, but couldn't catch my breath to answer. I felt a wave of relaxation flow over me, and appreciated it.

"Thanks Jazz, I think I needed some help coming back down."

He laughed lightly and nuzzled against my cheek. "Was that too much, Darlin? I may have gotten a little too caught up in the moment."

It was my turn to giggle. "Too much? It's too bad you can't bottle and sell whatever you just did. That was the most intense thing I've ever experienced."

"It was intense for me too. Very intense." Jasper agreed.

Jasper rolled onto his back and pulled me with him so I was resting on his chest. We stayed this way for a long time as I concentrated on bringing my body back to a solid form.

I kept thinking about how amazing Jasper had made me feel and he had hardly touched me. It made me shudder with undiluted delight to imagine what it would be like when he didn't have to hold back any longer.

Jasper kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me tighter. "I hate to even bring this up now…" He started.

_Crap. _"What?" I asked warily.

He must have felt my unease as he kissed me again before sitting us both up. "Nothing to worry about, I just hate to interrupt this amazing night. The truth of it is this whole night wasn't really your surprise."

I waited, expecting to hear some sort of joke. _How could this not have been my surprise?_

Jasper continued. "I wasn't expecting that last bit to happen, or I would have told them we wouldn't be home until tomorrow, but as it is the family is waiting for us. I was supposed to create a distraction to keep you away from the house until they were ready."

I giggled loudly. "I really like your version of a distraction, Jasper!"

Jasper smiled, kissed me and then helped me to my feet. I felt a little lightheaded for a moment, but it didn't last long.

"So what's the real surprise, not that it could ever top tonight."

Jasper smirked and helped me onto his back for the short trip back to the car. He assured me that he would come back to clean everything up later as he drove us quickly back home.

We just pulled onto the long driveway when I noticed the sky had changed. "Jasper! Look, it's starting to snow!"

I usually wasn't one for snow, but for some reason I was excited to see the flakes falling to the ground. I watched them as we made it the rest of the way to the house.

Jasper parked in front of the house and came around to help me out of the car. As I turned back around to grab my backpack I was startled by a very familiar voice behind me.

"You sure kept us waitin' long enough, Bells!"

I twirled around and ran to the porch as quickly as I could, my backpack forgotten.

"Peter!" I cried as I flung myself into his waiting arms.

**.**

*******

**.**

**Sorry this took so dang long to get out. It's been a rough week. I hope it was enjoyable to read and that you all can forgive me for the delay. **

**I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter if you have time to review. It was VERY hard for me to write. I got stuck in the writers block swamp and on top of that I am nervous about that little scene with Bella and Jasper. **

**Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews and for your patience. The encouragement I get from my reviewers is absolutely amazing.**

**Thanks!**

**-Jules**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**.**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

**.**

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 24**

**-----**

.

I seemed to have a permanent smile on my face. After such an amazing day, who could blame me? Almost 5 full days off from school, a fantastic evening with Jasper where I had the single most mind blowing experience of my life, and then to finish it off, my Peter and my Charlotte were here!

Peter had caught me as I ran to him, hugging me tightly as he twirled around a few times laughing freely. As he kissed my head and went to set me back down on my feet, I was pulled into another familiar hug.

Charlotte had kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear how much she had missed me. The three of us held hands when we followed Jasper inside and proceeded to sit on the couch together.

Charlotte had looked at me carefully, as if inspecting to make sure I was safe and healthy. When she reached up to gently brush a stray lock of hair behind my ear I automatically glanced at Esme, returning her beaming smile.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" I giggled, leaning into Peter and reaching over to squeeze Charlotte's hand. "How long can you stay?"

Before Charlotte or Peter could answer I thought of something and turned to find Jasper who had been leaning against the wall smiling at the three of us. "They can stay here, right?" I asked him, a little worried that their hunting style might be a problem.

"Of course they can stay." It was Esme who answered, Carlisle grinning beside her.

Rosalie came over and sat down on the coffee table in front of us. "Alice and I already got the guest room ready for you, and Emmett took your stuff up. You can stay as long as you like."

I grinned at Rose in thanks and turned back to the first two vampires I ever loved. "So will you? Stay I mean?" Charlotte glanced around me at Peter and then nodded with a smile. "How long?" I couldn't help asking, wanting to know how much time I would have with them.

Peter laughed and pulled me into his side. "Geez Bella, I wouldn't think you'd be so excited to have your Old Man hanging around." He teased me.

"Well, you have the old part right, but seriously. How long?" I was feeling impatient and needed them to confirm that they weren't going to leave anytime soon.

"We haven't set a time limit, Short Stuff." Peter poked me in the ribs.

"How about we play it by ear?" Charlotte reasoned. "We will see how things go and stay for at least a couple of weeks."

Before I could answer someone cleared their throat from behind the couch where we were sitting. I turned around to see a not so happy looking Edward.

"Just let it go, Edward." Jasper warned.

"I can't do that, Jasper. We need to address the 'elephant in the room' before we start offering them a place in our home, even if it's temporary." Edward wouldn't meet my eyes but I'm sure he could see me scowling at him. I guess my 'permanent smile' wasn't so permanent after all.

I stood up from the couch and stalked to the other side until I was face to face with Edward. "What's your problem? They are my family and I want them to stay."

Edward reached out to take my shoulders but I stepped out of his grasp. "Stop being a jerk, Edward."

Edward reached out again and this time he moved too quickly for me to avoid him. His hands came down over the tops of my shoulders and he held me firmly. I glared at him. "Let go of me." I demanded.

"Edward." Emmett and Jasper growled at the same time.

Edward's hands slid off my shoulders and one hand went up to the back of his neck after running impatiently through his hair.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk and I'm not saying I have a problem with them staying with us." Edward looked at each of us in turn. "I simply think it's wise for us to address their hunting style prior to settling in for the night."

Peter gave a frustrated huff and narrowed his eyes at Edward. Before Peter spoke he turned to shoot an irritated glare at Jasper and I guess that he was trying to manipulate their emotions. I agreed with Peter and didn't like the feeling of manufactured emotions, but in this situation I was all for keeping the peace.

Peter took a deep breath and seemed to be grasping to hold onto his anger. "We aren't animals, Edward. Give us some credit, or did you forget that Bella lived with us for more than 2 years? We aren't going to senselessly slaughter your neighbors…" Peter looked at Esme and Carlisle sincerely.

"We will go far away to hunt, and only when we need to." Charlotte continued. "We are quite used to Bella's scent so she won't be an issue for us and she is perfectly safe. There are bound to be plenty of crimes in Seattle that we can stop, so you can also rest assured that we won't feed off of innocents."

Peter glared at Edward again and then evened out his features to look at Carlisle. "We really appreciate you allowing us to stay here, and I guarantee you that we wouldn't be so crass as to hunt near your home. This has been a little insulting though, especially as Edward can read our minds well enough to know what our intentions were without embarrassing us."

"I apologize for offending you," Edward offered. "I felt that I needed to be certain, not only for my peace of mind, but for my family's as well. Perhaps we can start over from the beginning?"

Peter and Charlotte both nodded, and while Charlotte returned Edward's smile, Peter continued to scowl. Before things had a chance to get more intense I grabbed Peter's and then Charlotte's hands and tugged them toward the stairs. I glanced back at Jasper to ensure he was following and then took Peter and Charlotte up to their room.

Once everyone had calmed down and Edward stopped being a punk the rest of the holiday weekend was very enjoyable.

We spent Thanksgiving Day playing games and relaxing together. Esme and Charlotte had insisted on cooking a traditional dinner for me, even after I tried to explain that Thanksgiving was never one of my favorite holidays. In the end I was glad they talked me into it though…for not having eaten in decades for Esme and even longer for Charlotte, they were incredibly good cooks.

When I finished eating Emmett decided we should all play charades. We stuck to a movie theme and some of my favorites were Jasper acting out Jaws and Rosalie doing Gone with the Wind. When it was Emmett's turn you could tell that Esme was a little worried about how inappropriate he would be.

Emmett motioned to us so we would know there were 5 words and 5 syllables. As soon as we understood he started dashing around the room. He would throw himself behind the couch only to peek around the side. Then he would army crawl across the room and dive behind the wall.

He continued to do this for a few minutes and it seemed he was acting out some type of surveillance. When Emmett was close to Rosalie he shot over to her and started to grind against her leg like a dog in heat. At this point I was doubled over in laughter at his theatrics.

Emmett seemed to enjoy that I thought he was funny and bounded over to me after a few more sneaky looking moves and started humping my leg much the same as he had done to Rose.

My sides were hurting from laughing so hard when Peter finally shouted out "The Spy Who Shagged Me". What a totally Emmett choice.

By this time it was getting late so the entire family settled down to watch movies. I think I was being affected by the tryptophan in the turkey I ate for dinner because I could hardly keep my eyes open. I was very tired but very content, surrounded by my family.

The remaining weekend went much the same. I spent a lot of time with Jasper of course, but also took the opportunity to get caught up with Peter and Charlotte.

They had left Montana shortly after Jasper and I had moved to Forks and I'd been looking forward to hearing about their time in New England. Peter and Charlotte had spent most of the last 2 ½ years 'raising' me and while I knew they didn't regret the time they devoted to me, they had enjoyed this second honeymoon immensely.

After Edward realized what good people Peter and Charlotte were he was able to relax and he and Peter had started to become decent friends. Charlotte loved helping Esme around the house, and I was relieved that there didn't appear to be any jealousy between my two mother figures.

Monday morning came much too quickly. I had such a good time with my family over the weekend and certainly wasn't ready to subject myself to school again. I was sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and Esme was keeping me company.

I sighed. "I think I'll stay home today." I tried to sound nonchalant about it, and when Esme didn't respond I risked a glance in her direction.

She wasn't exactly scowling at me, but Esme had perfected the 'don't mess with mom' face.

"What? People skip all the time. Hell, Edward and Alice stay home every time it's sunny. And I just don't think that it's really all that big of a deal for me to miss one d…"

"Language, Bella. And no, you aren't skipping school today." Esme interrupted. She had one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched and her arms folder across her chest.

"But…"

"Bella, you aren't missing school and that's the end of it."

"Alice and Edward miss all the…"

"Alice and Edward have been through high school many, many times. You, my dear, have not." Esme wasn't really reasoning with me because I knew she wasn't giving me an option to choose.

This time before I could answer I jumped when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see Charlotte slowly shaking her head.

"Absolutely not, Bella. It may just be one day here, but pretty soon it's another day missed and another. You are going to school."

The pout on my face would have put any five year old to shame. "Have I mentioned how much I love having two mothers?" I grumbled under my breath. I should have asked Peter. He would have let me stay home.

Charlotte kissed the top of my head. "We love having you too, sweetheart." She replied to my whining without the slightest bit of sarcasm. "Edward and Alice are already outside. Finish up before you're late."

Charlotte kissed my head again and turned to leave the kitchen. Esme was smiling at the grumpy look on my face. "It really isn't so bad, Bella. You'll be happy you stuck with it in the end."

Looking at the love in Esme's eyes and hearing her soft words melted the frown from my face. "Have a good day dear. I know you'll make us proud." _And Jasper thinks I play dirty._

Once I was alone in the kitchen I quickly shoveled the last few bites of cereal into my mouth, gulped down some orange juice and took my dishes to the sink. I had been about ready to wash them out when I heard honking.

_Stupid, impatient vampires who get to stay home on sunny days._

I had already brushed my teeth so I hurried to leave. I grabbed my backpack to sling it over my shoulder but it was much heavier than I was expecting it to be and I ended up losing my balance. The backpack's weight caused it to slip off my shoulder and drag me to the ground.

Right before my ass made contact with the hard wood floor, cold hands caught me. I should be used to this by now, but Jasper still took my breath away. I dropped the backpack onto the floor as he pulled me up against his chest.

Jasper chucked and rubbed his nose against mine before reaching around me to pick up my backpack. "Damn Bella, what are you doing? Carrying a full set of encyclopedias or something?"

I frowned. It must really be heavy if Jasper can tell a difference. He set it on the back of the couch and pulled the zipper open. He sighed and shook his head.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Look…" Jasper motioned to the opened bag and I peeked around him to see what had caught his attention.

I growled. My backpack had been filled to the brim with rocks; big rocks, little rocks, flat rocks and a large one on the bottom that looked like a miniature boulder.

I heard impatient honking as Jasper dumped the rocks out onto the floor to make room for my books that he'd found hidden under a couch cushion. "Emmett." He grumbled.

"Or Peter. He's been known to pull stunts like this too." I interjected thoughtfully.

Jasper shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so, Bella. Not this time. Peter would have actually realized that something like this could have hurt you. I'm surprised you didn't dislocate your shoulder trying to pick that damn thing up. No, this has Emmett written all over it."

I tried to hide a snicker because even though the more I thought about it the funnier it seemed, Jasper didn't look quite as amused. "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson." He said, pulling the zipper closed on my now rock free backpack.

I stretched up on my toes to kiss Jasper's cheek. "You know it will drive him crazy if we pretend that we didn't even notice. Besides, it will be more fun to think of a way to get him back."

"You do realize you could have been hurt, right?" Jasper asked as he took my hand and pulled me outside toward the waiting car.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I wasn't hurt and if you want to teach Emmett a lesson, let's do it the fun way." I looked up to gauge Jasper's reaction and noticed that he wasn't looking irritated any longer. "Please?" I added for good measure.

He laughed and opened the door to Edward's Volvo, ushering me into the car. "Alright, Darlin. We'll talk about our revenge when you get home." Jasper shut the door and leaned in through the open window to kiss me one more time.

"Yes, yes…she loves you too Jasper. Now move so we can go. We're already going to be late." Alice sounded like she wasn't in a very good mood. I noticed Jasper glance at her before pulling back from the window and waving as we pulled away from the house.

Alice huffed. "It's about time. You were taking so long that my clothes were starting to go out of style."

Edward looked at her now too. "Relax, Ali. We'll make it on time."

"Sorry Alice." I mumbled. _Didn't she see that I had half of a mountain stuffed into my backpack? Why was she being so snippy?_

We drove in silence for a few minutes and I watched as Alice shifted her position several times. The irritation wasn't normal at all and I was starting to feel a little apprehensive thinking about what events may have caused Alice to act this way.

"Uhm…Alice?"

She didn't answer so I tried again. "Hey Alice, are you okay?"

Edward caught my gaze from the rear view mirror and gave me a tight smile. "What's going on you two?" I was unable to keep the worry out of my tone.

Alice sighed but instead of turning around to talk to me like she normally would have, she pulled down the sun visor and flipped open the mirror in order to see me in the reflection.

"There's nothing to worry about Bella. I just…just have to work through something that's harder than I thought it would be. I'm feeling a little torn on what to do." Alice sounded sad and it hurt my heart.

Edward turned to look at her with a stern expression on his face. "You know exactly what you need to do Alice, and that's let it go. There isn't anything about that situation that is a good idea and it isn't worth it to risk our family."

I had no idea what they were talking about and it didn't seem like the appropriate time to ask. Alice slammed the sun visor shut and turned her body away from Edward and pressed her forehead to the window.

Nothing else was said for the remainder of the trip. I was still scowling at the back of Edward's head after the way he talked to Alice when we pulled into the school parking lot. Before Edward had even put the car into park, Alice was out the door, leaving Edward and I in awkward silence.

"Why did you have to be so mean to her, Edward? It's obvious that Alice is having a hard time with whatever is bothering her."

Edward looked in the direction that Alice had disappeared and then looked back at me. "It isn't my story to tell, Bella. I wasn't trying to be mean, but it needed to be said. I'm sure that Alice will explain it to you after she calms down and realizes how silly she's being."

Yeah, Edward wasn't all that great at calming nerves..._what a sensitive sweetheart_.

I spent the morning worrying about Alice. If I was in class with Edward I'd try to subtly ask what was going on, and if I was in class with Alice I spent the entire class trying to get her to look at me. Neither plan worked.

I had a feeling that Alice wasn't upset with me specifically, but she still wasn't giving me any clues. When lunch finally rolled around I had almost decided to give up trying to get any information out of Alice. I got my food and went to sit at our table. The normal group of people joined us; Mike, Jessica, Ben and Angela were there today.

My friends were discussing a History paper we had due before school was out for Christmas/Winter break. We had to choose a major historical event and discuss how we could apply any lessons learned to modern day issues. Oh joy.

I was only listening with one ear because I was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Alice. I was staring at the table, picking apart a bagel and making a check list in my head to try and eliminate possible causes of the sadness Alice was obviously experiencing.

Edward hadn't joined us yet and I was trying to figure out a way to start a conversation with Alice – one that would take advantage of Edward's absence and help me understand what was going on with my new sister.

I finally decided to just ask Alice what was wrong. After all, maybe she would have told me earlier but didn't want to deal with Edward and his not always sensitive comments. Besides, Alice would have asked me the same type of blunt question if the situation was reversed.

I glanced down at my friends who were still engaged in their own conversation and then did a quick scan of the cafeteria to make sure Edward really wasn't around. I turned to ask Alice what was wrong, but stopped.

At first I thought Alice might be having a vision. When I looked at her, she was staring straight ahead with a somewhat dreamy expression on her face. But I was able to rule out a vision fairly quickly as all of a sudden Alice's eyes darted down and she was looking intently at the tabletop.

A few seconds later I watched as she slowly raised her head and went back to looking in the same direction, the same dreamy expression on her face. _How odd_

This time I followed her gaze. At first I wasn't able to focus on what Alice was looking at. I glanced back at her face and then followed the path her eyes were taking again. This time I looked further across the crowded cafeteria.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but as I let my eyes wander to the same location as Alice's I was surprised by what I saw. I darted my eyes back to Alice, and then back across the room to make sure I was looking at the correct area.

I was.

Alice had her eyes locked on Adam Jackson, otherwise known as AJ. I was startled by this realization. Was Alice really looking at AJ? And if she was, why was she so sad?

Despite how biased I am after being with Jasper, even I could recognize that AJ was a beautiful specimen. He has wavy, chin length hair that is almost wheat colored and has that perfectly messy look from always running his hands through it.

His skin is flawless and AJ has very strong features for someone that is barely a man. He's a senior so I'm sure he's 17 or 18, but he looks closer to 25. He's tall, but not quite as tall as Jasper. I would guess that he is about the same height as Edward.

The feature that really makes AJ stand out is his eyes. I suppose you could call them hazel, but they are more on the green side of that color description; a bright, clear green with specks of brown and blue.

I don't know him well, but even though he seems to be fairly popular AJ is a quiet guy. He runs track and has the body to show for it. All in all AJ appears to be a complete package.

_But why was Alice staring at him like that?_

I was watching the two of them shamelessly now and finally the light bulb went off in my head. It became pretty clear what the issue was as I watched Alice look back down at the table again as AJ looked up. His eyes went directly to Alice and stayed there until Alice started looking up again and he looked away.

This game of visual cat and mouse was only played for one reason I could think of. Alice and AJ were attracted to each other. I couldn't help wondering if it went deeper than that, or if it was simply a physical attraction.

I could barely control my excitement but I failed at keeping my curiosity in check. I slid down the bench so I was closer to Alice and could talk to her in relative privacy. I had a huge smile on my face and when I went to ask my first question, Alice looked straight at me causing the breath I'd taken to get stuck in my throat.

Alice wasn't angry…she still looked sad and it killed me to see her so conflicted. Alice shook her head pleadingly. "Not here, Bella. Please? I will tell you about it, just not here. Okay?"

I nodded and gave Alice what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I still continued to slide further up the bench and ended up putting my arm around Alice and squeezing her in a loving half hug.

"Whatever you need, Ali" I answered, agreeing to be patient until later. "You know you can talk to me about anything right? Not even Edward would know." I tapped my temple just like Alice liked to do, reminding her that our conversation would be confidential…at least from my end.

The rest of the day dragged by excruciatingly slow. It felt like I was groaning in tortured boredom with every exhaled breath. When the day finally ended, Alice met me at my locker. She still looked sad, but I could tell she was anxious to talk about it.

"Bella, did you really mean it when you said we could talk? And that you'd keep it between us?"

I nodded, "Of course, Alice. Anything for you."

She smiled gratefully before looking uncomfortable again. "Uh Bella, I hope it's okay but I told Jasper not to pick you up and that I'd bring you home today. Once I started thinking about being able to finally get all this off my chest I could barely wait for school to be over so we could talk. Please don't be cross with me."

Even though I felt a slight twinge of disappointment, I knew this was important and I wouldn't let Alice down when I would see Jasper soon anyway. "It's totally fine, Alice. Where should we go?"

"Edward headed home and left us the car so why don't we just drive and see where it takes us?"

I thought for a moment about her words. Wouldn't Alice already know where the road would take us? And further more..."Hey Alice? I'm not sure how it all works." I was whispering to avoid being overheard. "But don't you already know how our conversation will go? Haven't you seen it?"

Alice smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not set in stone. Besides, my visions could never take the place of desperately needed 'girl talk'"

Once we were in the car Alice started driving but hadn't started talking yet. I thought it might help if I got the conversation started.

"So…Adam?" Blunt was good I reminded myself.

Alice groaned, and coming from her it sounded like a perfectly composed song of sadness.

"What is it Ali? I am guessing you are attracted to him right?"

Alice laughed hollowly. "That's an understatement."

Her depressing laugh turned into another moan as she pulled to the side of the road. It had started to rain hard and there were already rivers of water filling the gutters on each side of the street. I tried to figure out where she had parked but I couldn't see clearly enough to make out any familiar landmarks.

"Okay. Then from your response I would guess that you like him?"

Alice let her head fall back on the headrest and then turned to look out the window. "I like him so much, Bella." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I think about him constantly. I am certain that if I could sleep that AJ would star in all of my dreams. And to make it even harder…I've _seen_ him."

"What do you mean exactly?" _Was Alice actually having visions of AJ?!_

Alice rotated her head around to look at me. "I mean exactly what it sounds like I mean. I've had visions of him…visions of having him with me...visions of him as my mate." She looked at me carefully. "Visions of him as a vampire."

I gasped and then let out the breath I'd been holding in a rush. I threw myself across the center of the car and wrapped my arms around Alice the best I could in our cramped quarters.

"That's AMAZING, Ali! That's so, so great!" But as I watched Alice's face fall, Edward's words came crashing back to me.

"It wouldn't work, Bella. I can't do that to him. I just can't. I don't remember anything of my human life so it isn't so bad for me….this life is all I know. But Adam has a family and people he loves dearly. I can't take him away from that."

"But Alice, you said it yourself! You've already seen him as a vampire! Does he look unhappy in your visions?"

Alice shook her head. "You don't understand Bella. I'm the one creating the visions. I want him so badly that I have created this fantasy world in my head. I will make a decision to change him, to claim him as mine…and then I see a vision of it. Of course he's happy in those visions, seeing as they are all part of my sick delusion."

I frowned while I thought of everything Alice was saying. I didn't understand why she wasn't willing to try.

"How can you know it won't work out, Alice? Maybe if you talked to him about it he…"

Alice's voice raised half an octave. "Talk to him about it? Are you crazy Bella? I know that you are totally comfortable around us, but think about how Adam would react to me telling him what I am. I've only spoken 28 words to him the entire time I've known him, and you think he would just jump for joy if I went and told him I'm a blood sucker? You think he would thank me and grant my happily ever after once I've told him I either have to kill him or damn him to an eternity of darkness?"

"That's a bit dramatic, Alice." She hissed and I slapped my hand over my big mouth. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I had been determined not to judge her no matter what she told me. I certainly hadn't helped by being insensitive and I figured I couldn't screw things up any worse by trying to fix it.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to downplay what you're feeling. I just meant that it doesn't seem fair that you're cheating yourself out of a chance at happiness without even giving AJ a choice. It's obvious that he likes you too and he'd be totally nuts not to want you. And Alice, and you wouldn't be damning him to an eternity of darkness. You would be blessing him with a thousand lifetimes of Alice."

Alice's face softened. For a moment I thought she was going to break down into sobs, but she seemed determined to control her emotions.

"Thanks, Bella. Trust me, I really do see both sides of it but I've already made my decision. Now I just need your support, understanding and maybe a little help living with my choice." Her voice cracked the tiniest bit as Alice struggled to maintain composure.

"Oh Alice." I felt tears pricking at the corner of my eye. I hated seeing her so distraught.

She chuckled darkly. "It really is ridiculous to be so upset over someone I don't even know. For all I know this is just a crush, and you can hopefully understand why I can't change AJ's life so completely when he is little more than a stranger."

Alice reached over and took my hand before continuing, her voice sounding more relaxed. "Besides, his last day is at the end of the week. AJ's leaving."

"Leaving? Why would his family move when he's half way through his senior year? I would imagine that would be really tough on him." I knew a few things about starting over, and it wasn't easy.

Alice smiled and it almost reached her eyes this time. When she spoke she sounded proud. "AJ is graduating early. He went to school throughout last summer and finished all of his course work and earned enough credits to graduate. He's starting college in January at the University of Alaska in Anchorage." Alice sighed, still sounding sad but also resigned.

"Lucky bastard." I grumbled under my breath. Alice laughed.

"School really isn't so bad, Bella. Hopefully you'll retain your memories when you're changed and you'll be able to look back on this time of your life with a smile."

I snorted. "Sure sure. All I know is that at this point in time I would give just about anything to be done with school for good."

Unfortunately there was no way I could know at that point that it's _always_ good to be very careful of what you wish for.

Alice explained that she didn't want me to try and talk her into attempting a relationship with Adam. She wanted me to accept that her decision was already made and that it was final, but she also needed to know she had someone to talk to about it.

I still thought she was possibly making a mistake, but it was obvious that I wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it. I would keep my word and be a shoulder for her to cry on if she ever needed it, and hopefully someday soon I would be listening to Alice go on and on about her new mate – whoever that might be I had no idea, but I did know that Alice deserved to be loved.

We were driving back home when Alice broke into a huge smile.

"What?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, you'll see." _Damn know it all pixie._

I grumbled a little but then focused my energy on being back with Jasper because it had been way too long since I'd seen him.

Alice pulled around the house and into the garage and grabbed my backpack for me. "Go on, I know you're anxious to see the Jazz Man."

I smiled and took off through the rain to the front door. Jasper was already waiting for me with open arms and I let him wrap them around me even though I knew my soaked clothing would get him wet. He didn't seem to mind and simply led me into the house.

I stopped at the door to kick off my squishy shoes and looked up when I heard Esme talking on the phone.

"…yes, that's correct. Edward, Alice and Bella will all return on the same day. They should be back in school one week from Monday unless our plans change. Could you please ask their teachers to gather any school work they will need to complete while we're gone? Great. Thank you."

I felt excitement course through my veins. I didn't even care where we were going or what we were doing if it meant I got to have more uninterrupted time with my family, and especially with Jasper.

Jasper felt my elation and pulled me into another hug before scooping me up and walking me into the kitchen for dinner.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to stop myself from bouncing with joy.

Jasper smiled. "Tanya called. Remember? That's our extended family in Alaska…they have invited us to visit."

Rosalie came and sat down next to me after I'd pulled a stool up to the counter. "They're having a casual holiday party combined with an informal meet and greet."

"Meet and greet?" I wasn't sure what Rose meant, and I felt a little nervous with how it sounded.

Jasper answered, "All of our friends are getting together to catch up with each other. They all wanted to meet you, but Tanya has also been dying to show off her new mate." A mischievous smile flashed across his face. "Wait until you meet him…her new mate is quite a character."

"You've met him before?" I asked, wondering what it would take for Jasper to think someone was unique.

"I think we've all met him before, but we haven't seen him since he and Tanya got together." Rose answered.

I heard grumbling from the doorway and turned to find Edward leaning against the wall with a sour look on his face. Emmett came up behind him and slapped Edward on the back.

"Aw don't worry, Eddie! It sounds like Tanya is pretty happy with her new mate." Emmett teased. "She won't try to scare you with her big, bad female parts this time. Well, at least not too much. You're safe, Big Guy!" Emmett howled with laugher and headed back into the family room.

I hadn't realized that Rose had left the seat next to me until I heard a loud *SMACK* from above the sound of Emmett's video game.

"Dammit Rose!"

We all laughed and Jasper leaned over to whisper in my ear. "While I'm sure that we'll want to spend as much time 'alone' as possible over the next week, we'll also be able to find some great ways to get back at Emmett for that little backpack stunt he pulled."

Jasper kissed me lightly just as Esme was setting a plate of food in front of me. I was feeling several things about our upcoming trip – I was nervous of course, but also excited.

It sounded like we would have a really good time, which made it hard to understand the feeling of unease I could feel just under the surface.

**.**

*************

**.**

**So this was a bit of a transition chapter. Not much happens on the surface, but lots going on between the lines. Sorry if it wasn't too exciting, but it was necessary to set things up for the future. There wasn't a lot of Jasper/Bella in this chapter, but that will change in the upcoming chapters so don't be too upset with me. lol**

**I apologize for how long it took me to update. A close friend of mine passed away this last week and it made it hard for me to get back into writing. I'm also afraid it's affected the way I write a bit but I hope to be able to concentrate more on the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews and also for your patience. I hope this chapter was okay – I guess they can't all be full of romance and action. ******

**-Jules**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and I really appreciated all the condolences. **

**That really meant a lot, so thanks!**

**This is just a fun chapter but hopefully you'll enjoy it…**

**.**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

**.**

**-----**

**Delivered**

**Chapter 25**

**-----**

**.**

Bella and I were watching a movie when I heard arguing coming from upstairs. From what was being said I decided to intervene so I grabbed Bella's hand and led her up the stairs to our room.

The arguing voices were loud enough for Bella to hear as we came around the corner and she looked at me with her head cocked to the side, a question on her face. I shrugged and opened the door to our bedroom.

Alice and Charlotte were standing in the middle of the room, each holding onto one end of what looked like a flimsy swim suit and they were locked in a strange tug-of-war.

"Charlotte, for the last time LET GO of it!" Alice screeched at Charlotte, giving another mighty tug to the bathing suit and I was surprised it hadn't ripped.

"No Alice, you let go. If you know Bella AT ALL then you know she wouldn't want to wear something like this." Charlotte tugged back, her voice rising in the process. "Are you trying to make her look like a tramp?"

"Stop being such a prude Charlotte! Gimme the suit!"

I could feel how irritated Bella was as she stepped forward and stopped when she was standing between the two fighting vampires. "Alice, this is a week long trip so I am guessing you would deem this as a two suitcase journey. Correct?"

"At least two." Alice tried to pull the suit back again while responding.

"Okay then." Bella continued. "Then why don't you each pack a suitcase for me, and Charlotte, if you don't like the suit Alice picked out then you can pack a swim suit that you like."

Both woman grumbled and continued trying to pull the suit from the other's grasp. Bella rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy. Fine! If you don't want to agree to disagree and each pack a suitcase for me, then you can both leave and I'll pack for myself." Bella was speaking in a calm voice but I could feel how irked she was.

"Come on Bella, you have to wear this bathing suit. You'll look SO good in it!" Alice whined, obviously trying to get her way.

"That's my final offer, you two. I would rather pack for myself, but I understand that you both like doing it for me. So choose. Either decide to get along and you can each pack a suitcase for me, or you can both get out of my room and I will pack my own clothes."

Charlotte spoke first sounding pleased with Bella's decision. "That works just fine for me. I'll pack one suit case for her and Alice, you can pack the other. Deal?" Charlotte released her end of the bathing suit and took a step back.

To be perfectly honest, once I'd gotten a glimpse of the bathing suit I genuinely hoped that Alice would win this one. I really wanted to see that thing on Bella. Let's just say it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Alright. Deal." Alice agreed while she cradled the swim suit to her chest like it was a trophy.

Bella gave them each a tight smile and turned to take my hand as we walked back out of the room.

"It really is ridiculous. I don't know why I gave them an option at all. I should have just packed my own damn clothes." Before I could respond, Bella's emotions showed she was confused. "Hey Jasper, why would I need a bathing suit in Alaska…in winter?"

I grinned back at her. "Tanya's family has an indoor/outdoor pool." It really was a great addition to the house. Half of the pool was inside and the other half was outside. If they chose to they could lower a partition to close it in, but that feature was rarely used. I'm sure they would close it up for Bella's use though.

"How can a pool be both indoor and outdoor?" Bella asked, still confused.

I explained the pool set up to her and we continued to walk down the hall. I could tell that Bella was nervous about meeting Tanya and her family, but I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she met Tanya's mate. I was fairly sure that Bella would recognize him.

We were passing Emmett's room when Bella suddenly stopped walking. She pulled my ear down to her mouth and whispered very quietly.

"Where's Emmett, Jazz?"

I tilted my head to listen for half a second and then whispered back to her just as quietly.

"In the shower."

The grin that spread across Bella's face went from ear to ear. She pulled me back down and whispered her idea so quietly that I was certain Emmett couldn't hear us, or at least wouldn't be able to hear exactly what we were saying.

I nodded and returned her smile. I listened for another second to make sure Rosalie wasn't in the room, and then silently turned the door handle. _Bet he won't leave it unlocked again after this._

Bella headed to the closet while I snuck quietly into the bathroom and grabbed the towels. Emmett had started to sing a Garth Brooks song very loudly and was completely oblivious to my presence.

I closed the door just as quietly and turned to find Bella with an arm full of Emmett's clothes. She nodded her head to the closet to let me know she needed help with the rest, and then made her way downstairs. I quickly gathered the rest of Emmett's clothes, until they were piled high in my arms, and then made my way downstairs to join Bella.

Bella and I picked out the tallest tree in the yard and I scaled all the way to the top before spreading out Emmett's clothing throughout the branches. When I made it back to the ground Bella was doubled over trying to keep from laughing too loudly.

We went inside and casually sat down on the couch to watch TV. A few of our family members gave us odd looks, but Alice was shaking with laughter just as much as Bella was.

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What if he just borrows some of your clothes? Or Edward's?"

"Too small for him." I mouthed, reassuring her that the plan will work.

Bella glanced at Alice with a raised eyebrow. Alice nodded. "It'll be perfect." Both the girls started giggling again until 47 seconds later Alice held up her hand, told us to be quiet and pointed upstairs.

We heard a loud stomping, one door slamming and then another before, "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FUCKING CLOTHES?!" His booming yells were so loud the floor shook and Bella was a little scared.

I squeezed Bella's shoulder. "It'll be fine. Revenge, right?" I smiled at her until she returned it and then we heard Emmett stomping down the stairs.

I briefly wondered if he would have grabbed a towel from another bathroom, but as he came into view I knew that he hadn't.

I joined the girls in laughing now, and even Esme and Carlisle were laughing behind their hands. Emmett came down the last of the stairs and turned to face us with a tiny washcloth held up over 'Emmett Junior'. He still had beads of water trailing down his skin and his hair was totally wet.

"You!" Emmett pointed at Bella. "You, little sis, are in SO much trouble. Help yourself out and tell me where my clothes are."

Bella grinned back at him, feeling completely proud of herself, and pointed out the window.

Emmett glanced out the window as well and his mouth fell open when he saw his clothes decorating the top of the tallest tree. He growled and looked at me. "You helped her do this?" I shrugged and Emmett growled again before darting outside.

We all turned to the window just in time to see a bare assed Emmett scrambling up the tree to retrieve his clothes. All the giggles and snickers turned into full out laughing and Bella was holding onto her stomach trying to catch a breath from laughing so hard.

Even Edward was laughing. "You know Bella, I usually think the pranks between all of you are pretty ridiculous, but I can certainly appreciate this one. Well done, but watch your back for a while."

Bella sobered up a little when she realized that this would definitely have its consequences. When Emmett made it back inside with jeans and a t-shirt on, he came over and crouched down in front of Bella.

"You know this means war, right Bells?" Emmett's voice was serious, but I could tell he was highly amused. Bella sank back against the couch and nodded her head slightly.

Emmett snorted and cracked a smile. "Seriously Bella, stop acting like I'm going to hurt you." Bella raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. Emmett's smile grew wider. "Okay, okay…so maybe I was tempted to put you over my knee a few minutes ago."

He paused dramatically and gave Bella a moment to fully comprehend what he'd just said. Emmett turned to me and quickly winked before Bella could see the action and I hid a smile.

Bella finally understood what Emmett had threatened and gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" she yelled.

"Oh wouldn't I? You sure about that Short Stuff?" Emmett replied with more humor in his tone. Bella responded by gripping my arm and sinking further into my side.

Emmett laughed and reached out to ruffle Bella's hair. "I'm just giving you shit, Bells. I'd never hurt you." He tilted his head and smiled at her sincerely until she returned the grin and they laughed together.

"We got you good, huh Emm? Serves you right for filling my bag with rocks, you punk!"

Emmett laughed again and stood up. "I was almost disappointed that you didn't react to that one. I guess I should've known better…it's the quiet ones you need to watch out for. Right Squirt?"

Bella nodded and stood up to give Emmett a hug. "Ugh your shirt's all wet, Emm!"

"Imagine that. I guess that's what happens when all the towels go missing. Well done, Squirt. Eddie was right though so you might want to learn how to grow eyes in the back of your head."

Bella's mouth fell open slightly and I could feel she was still having fun but she was a little nervous thinking about what he might do. Emmett laughed and was pleased with her reaction as he made his way outside to get the rest of his clothes.

Bella leaned over to me and whispered. "Maybe if you go help Emmett with his clothes he won't murder me in my sleep."

"Alright Darlin, but you know he won't really hurt you. But you're right. Maybe if I help him clean everything up he might show some mercy."

"Thanks Jasper." Bella added as I walked out the door to join Emmett. "I know it's doubtful that he'll show mercy, but it's definitely worth a shot."

**.**

*********

**Later that day…**

*********

**.**

I had been looking forward to the drive to the airport alone with Bella, but when we were all packed and ready to go Peter and Charlotte slid into the back seat of Bella's car. They both grinned at me and were feeling triumphant.

"I didn't miss you two as much as I thought I had." I grumbled only loud enough for Peter and Charlotte to hear.

Peter laughed. "It's not like we're driving the entire way to Alaska. I'm sure you can share Bella for a little while. Besides, if Bella gets tired on the way to Seattle you two can sit in the back and you can play pillow while I drive."

"Yeah Peter." I snorted. "Playing pillow is sure a nice alternative to what I had in mind for the next 200 miles."

Peter's emotions quickly turned all protective and he growled at me quietly. Charlotte patted his leg to calm him down as Bella opened the passenger side door to join us.

"Get everything?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Everything is packed and we're ready to go if you are."

Bella stopped abruptly with one leg inside the car before turning around and heading back to the house.

"Where are you going?" Emmett called impatiently from his Jeep.

Bella turned her head to answer. "Chill out Emmett! I'll be right back…I almost forgot my pillow."

Peter snorted remembering his pillow comment and I turned to glare at him.

When we were finally on the road the time went by quickly. The trip to Tanya's house, which is between Wasilla and Denali National Park, would take about 46 hours if we were travelling the legal speed limit. Even with driving at close to double the limit it would still take up more than a full day to get there.

It was such a long drive that we'd decided to fly. If we were staying longer than a week we probably would have driven, but this way we wouldn't take up so much of our week with traveling.

Bella wasn't tired and the trip to the airport in Seattle only took about an hour and a half, so she stayed in the front seat with me. Bella had turned around in her seat so she could talk to Peter and Charlotte easier, and about half way to the airport I could feel from Charlotte's emotions that she was about to ask a more serious question.

"Bella, Jasper…Peter and I have been wondering if the two of you have talked any more about changing Bella?"

I looked over at Bella and she was biting her lower lip, and I guessed she was trying to decide how much to tell them.

"Go ahead Darlin. You can tell them." I assured her. I wasn't going to keep secrets from Peter and Charlotte, especially when they concerned something so huge.

Bella nodded and turned to face the backseat feeling a little apprehensive. "I promised you I'd graduate from high school." She directed at Charlotte. "But I want to be changed right after I graduate."

Both Peter and Charlotte were feeling a little sad, but I also knew that they weren't surprised. They'd been expecting this and they were accepting of this decision.

We talked about the future a bit more and promised that we would visit them in Montana over Spring Break. They also requested that they be allowed to join us when it was time for Bella to be changed. I immediately agreed to this and could feel their relief.

Our conversation drifted onto lighter topics and I actually found myself enjoying the ride, and the company. We reached the airport with plenty of time to leave our cars in the long term parking lot and make it to our gate.

The flight to Anchorage was uneventful and the cars we had reserved were waiting for us when we arrived. It was normally about an hour drive to Tanya's house when we ignored the speed limit, but it took a little longer this time as it was snowing hard.

We parked all of the cars in a hidden garage at the base of the mountain where Tanya's family lived. This time of year it was impossible to drive up to their house, and they had built this garage to store visitor's cars along with a few snowmobiles.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked curiously.

"The road to their house is impassible so we'll leave the cars here. The rest of the family is going to run the rest of the way, but we'll take a snow mobile. I think it's just a bit too far for you to ride comfortably on my back. Are you okay with that?"

"Can I drive the snowmobile?" Bella batted her eyelashes at me the way she does when she's trying to get her way.

I laughed and pulled her into my chest. "You don't know where we're going, Darlin. How about you just enjoy the ride this time and I promise you can drive it around all you want once we get up there?"

Bella leaned her head back from my chest so she could see my eyes. "Promise?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. You can drive it as much as you want…stay on it until your ass falls asleep if that's what makes you happy." I teased.

Bella laughed and hugged me tighter for a few moments before helping me load some of our things into the compartment on the back of one of the snowmobiles. I climbed on and waited for Bella to add a few layers of clothing, including a hat and gloves, before getting on behind me.

Bella settled in and wrapped her arms around my waist. Instantly her warmth pressed against me made it hard to concentrate. I took a few deep breaths and then pulled Bella's arms around me a little tighter. When Bella said she was ready I started the snowmobile and we made our way up the steep mountainside.

The emotions coming from Bella made me enjoy the ride even more. She was elated and every time we went over a larger bump or a sharp turn she would squeal with delight. I could both hear and feel her heart as it pounded against my back.

About ¾ of the way to the house the terrain leveled off. I felt Bella's grip loosen and her hands slid down to my thighs. I sucked in a large breath as her gloved fingers found the seam of my jeans. It had become a habit of Bella's to do this and I don't think she had any idea how crazy she made me feel.

Her fingers were plucking the seam and running further up the inside of my leg. I would hold my breath each time she ran her fingers higher than the last time, only to breathe out with disappointment when she 'missed' yet again as her fingers made their way back down.

We were just reaching the house when her fingers made another trail all the way up the seam, but this time her fingers stilled only inches away from where I wanted them. I held my breath again and tried to relax, but I could feel Bella's emotions of awe and nervousness.

I quickly realized that the reason her hand stopped moving, along with her emotions, were because Bella was looking at the house that was now right in front of us. I again had to control the disappointment I felt and it was suddenly painfully obvious how much I longed for Bella's touch. I forced myself to shake off the lust and focus on our arrival at Tanya's.

The house was huge. Honestly, it looked like a log cabin on steroids. The house was 3 ½ levels with an observatory on top and the pool/game room on the bottom. It was nestled back among some very large trees, and even had a tree growing in the center of the house. There were large windows on every level of the house, but the especially oversized windows were on the 2nd floor.

There were two streams that ran around either side of the house and then joined together into one large stream about 20 yards in front of the home. The water in the streams flowed quickly enough to keep it from completely freezing. The way the snow sloped down to either edge of the small rivers made it look like Tanya's house was surrounded by a snowy moat.

The edge of the outdoor section of the pool could be seen from around the corner and there were large billows of steam rising from the water. I was pleased to see it was heated, as that would make it easier for Bella to go swimming and also increase my chances of seeing her in that suit.

From the large windows in the living room I could make out the rest of my family along with several members of Tanya's family. There were also a few of our mutual friends, as well as Tanya's mate. I grinned, again picturing the look on Bella's face when she met him in just a few moments.

I pulled the snowmobile into the garage that was attached to the house and helped Bella get the items we'd brought with us. The rest of our family had brought our suitcases up for us so it was easy to make our way inside quickly.

I opened the door that led from the garage into the kitchen and held it for Bella to walk through. Esme and Tanya were waiting for us and when Bella looked up I felt how nervous she was and could even sense a little fear. I squeezed her hand and pulled Bella with me over to Tanya.

"Tanya, this is Bella. Bella…Tanya." I introduced them and watched as Bella tentatively held her hand out to Tanya.

Tanya looked at Bella's offered hand carefully and then she glanced at Esme who nodded in response to her silent question.

Tanya smiled and reached around Bella's outstretched hand, wrapping her arms around her in a gentle, reserved hug. "It's so great to finally meet you, Bella. Our family has told us so much I feel like I know you already."

Bella blushed a deep red and Tanya giggled and let her arms drop. "Ahh…there's that blush I've heard about. It really is a lovely color."

Bella blushed even more, but seemed to finally find her voice. "It's nice to meet you too, Tanya. Thank you for inviting us."

"You're family Bella, which means you are always welcome here. In fact, why don't you just think of this as your second home." Tanya answered kindly, and I could feel that she really meant it.

Bella nodded and I felt her relax a little. "Thanks Tanya."

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone else."

As Tanya led us all into the living room she turned to take Bella's hand. "We picked up a few things for you to eat. Esme told us what you like so hopefully it'll be okay…I'm guessing it would be a bit hard to order a pizza from up here."

Bella laughed quietly which instantly put Tanya more at ease. "I'm sure it will be great. Thanks, Tanya."

I could feel how genuinely Tanya was enjoying having Bella here. Tanya seemed much more…friendly than she had in the past. I could only assume that finding her true mate had changed Tanya's heart. I found that I really was happy for her, and I also knew it would make this visit easier on Edward now that Tanya wouldn't be chasing after him.

We walked into the living room and I was greeted by several familiar faces but could also feel Bella's self consciousness. I moved to her other side and took the hand that Tanya wasn't holding. Esme walked around us and went to stand by Carlisle.

"Everyone…" Carlisle called out, positively beaming with paternal pride. "I'd like you all to meet our newest addition. This is Bella."

I could literally feel Bella's internal cringe at Carlisle putting her in the spotlight. From her emotions I was almost expecting Bella to turn and bolt, but was very proud when she took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.

Most of Tanya's family and some of our friends made their way over to Bella, while some of them simply smiled and waved. There would be plenty of time for introductions later and I was glad they weren't crowding Bella too much.

Bella met Carmen and Eleazar from Tanya's family, and their friends Benjamin and Tia who were here visiting from Egypt. Apparently they had needed a break from the rest of their coven as Amun and Kebi weren't here.

Next Bella met Tanya's sister Kate, and I noticed that Edward was sticking close to Kate's side. I could feel both of their emotions which caused me to wonder what was going on. Edward obviously heard my thoughts because he looked at me and shrugged.

'_You like her, Edward.' _I didn't have to ask, I could feel that he did. Edward simply shrugged again, but I noticed his mouth twitch into a small smile. _Well I'll be damned._

My attention was brought back to Bella as she was shaking Benjamin's hand. I could feel that she was still a little nervous and she had probably noticed that some of the vampires here weren't vegetarians. Knowing Bella though, she is probably more concerned with whether they will like her or not, than with the color of their eyes.

Luckily the more people Bella met the less nervous she felt. That simply confirmed my theory that Bella wasn't worried about anyone's diet. As she met more people and found that she was being warmly accepted, she began to have fun.

I glanced around the room wondering where Tanya's mate was and found him on the other side of the room near the fireplace, talking to Alice, Rose and Emmett. I smiled again at how Bella would react. I turned my head just as Bella made her way back over to me and slipped her hand into mine.

"What now?" She asked.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. I'm actually really having fun. What did you have in mind?"

Bella obviously hadn't noticed the Karaoke machine set up on the side of the room, but before I could point it out Bella's emotions changed to astonishment and her mouth hung open in surprise. I snickered.

"What?" I asked innocently, pretending that I didn't know _exactly_ what was causing her to react that way.

"Is that…uhm…is _that_ who I think it is? Is he…no, it can't be. He looks so good! It can't be _him_. Can it?" Bella was still staring across the room and she tugged on my shirt so I'd answer.

"Yep. That's exactly who you think it is. That, my dear, is Tanya's mate. Of course when he was changed his body was perfected so he looks a lot more like he did in his younger years."

"Whoa. That's…that's…well, that's just unbelievable. I guess I know where all those rumors came from." Bella was still staring and I laughed again, agreeing.

"He likes to pop up in public places every once in awhile to stir things up when he gets bored. That's where the 'sighting' rumors usually get started. Unfortunately that's also a problem for him because no matter how comfortable he is with humans he can't really lead a normal life when he's so recognizable." I explained.

I put a finger on Bella's chin and closed her mouth before turning her to look at me. "He's a really nice guy. Do you want to meet him?"

"Seriously? But he's so…famous." Bella stuttered.

"Darlin, he's Tanya's mate, and he isn't really famous anymore. At least not in the same way he used to be. He's just one of us, and I guarantee that he'll like you. Come on."

I led Bella over to the group that was still by the fireplace. When Alice saw us coming she motioned with her head and the rest turned to watch us approach. Everyone smiled at Bella and she blushed.

Bella was feeling extra shy at the moment so I motioned with my head at Tanya's mate, silently asking him to make the first move. He smiled and took a step closer.

"Welcome to our home, ma'am. You must be Bella?" He asked in a southern accent that was much stronger than my own. "You can call me Ely. Ely Preston."

Bella looked up, confused. "But…I…I thought…"

Ely chuckled. "Well, yes. I suppose my name is what you'd call an alias." He held out his hand to Bella. Everyone could hear her heart pounding but they were all kind enough to ignore it. Bella smiled and placed her hand in his.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella blushed again as Ely kissed the back of her hand.

"You as well. It's always nice to meet new family. And it sounds like that's what we are. Cousins, right?" Ely looked at me and I nodded.

"Cousins." I agreed and held my hand out to shake Ely's.

"It's good to see you again, Jasper. I had no idea that some day I'd be this connected to your family. When Tanya told me about the relationship with your family I couldn't have been happier."

"Thanks. It's good to see you too." I dropped my hand and glanced around at my siblings. "So what's the plan for the night?"

Rose answered. "The actual party isn't for a couple of days so this is just the 'before party'. Tonight is just for family and closer friends to catch up with each other and have some fun." Rose looked over at the karaoke table but Bella didn't notice. "Alice and I are going to sing something later and Emmett will probably take a turn as well."

Emmett nodded in agreement.

Ely also glanced at the table and then looked back at Bella before taking her hand again. "Listen, would you do me the honor of joining me for a song? I've always said that singing is the best way to get comfortable with someone new."

Bella followed his eyes and finally found the karaoke set up. She dropped his hand and looked at me for help. "Go ahead Darlin. It'll be fun."

Bella scowled at me, but seemed to quickly realize that she was going to be forced to participate eventually. Alice spoke up then.

"Look at it this way, Bella…did you ever think you'd get to sing with someone like Ely?"

"Just one song and if you hate it we can stop, I promise. Please?" Ely added.

I decided that even if Bella was feeling a bit embarrassed I was really appreciative that Ely was making an effort to get to know her and make her feel included. I knew that the more Bella was involved with the others the faster she would feel like part of the family.

**.**

*********

**BPOV**

*********

**.**

Alice had a point, and even though I didn't like to draw attention to myself I had a feeling I was going to be coerced into the karaoke thing before the night was over. I might as well take advantage of this opportunity to at least be able to say I'd gotten to sing with Ely – not that anyone outside this room would ever believe me.

I smiled back at Tanya's mate and agreed to join him on the makeshift stage. He took my hand and led me to the microphone as I watched all the other vampires gather around to watch.

_At least I'd get this over with and then it would be someone else's turn. _I thought to myself as I felt the heat spread across my face.

I grabbed the microphone and looked over to my singing partner as the music started. I seriously couldn't believe that I was singing karaoke with _thee_ Elvis Presley.

**.**

************

**.**

**So this was my attempt at being funny before the story starts to become more intense. I had the Elvis idea and no matter how silly it is, I just couldn't make it go away…so I couldn't resist. Lol :-) **

**The next chapter will pick back up in Alaska.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really hope everyone is enjoying the story.**

**-Jules**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Before I get started I wanted to recommend a couple more awesome stories for you Jasper lovers out there. I've told you about a few of my favs before but the ones I want to encourage you to read this time (if you haven't already) are Destiny Awaits by ****Midnight Seductress and Contentment by MissElizabethBennett. Two awesome stories by two more amazing authors. So what are you waiting for? Go read, read, read! :-)**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 26**

**-----**

.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me." All I could do for a few moments was stand with my mouth open, turning my head side to side as I looked at the contents in each of my 'Switzerland' suitcases.

When I decided to keep the peace by letting Alice and Charlotte both pack a suitcase for me, I didn't think THIS is what I'd end up with!

I noticed that my mouth was hanging open with shock and confusion, but instead of closing it, I opened it wider to call out. "Charlotte! Alice!" The irritation leaked through my tone.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice said sweetly when she was by my side a second later.

"Everything okay?" Charlotte asked, but when she looked over my shoulder at the two open suitcases, her mouth fell open the same way mine had.

I groaned. "So I take it I'm correct in assuming that these…" I waved my hand between the two pieces of luggage, "aren't the clothes you two packed?"

"Oh Bella!" Alice's groan matched my own. "Please tell me that you're hiding your actual clothes under the bed."

As Alice spoke she started poking through the suitcases, and each item was worse than the last. "How did I not see this?" Alice muttered to herself, confused.

"What's going on?" Charlotte wondered aloud as she too sifted through what I suppose you would call 'clothes'.

I had just come up to my room to get ready for bed after our first day in Alaska and I put the suitcases on the bed, not sure which one Alice packed for me and which one Charlotte had handled. I had cautiously unzipped one bag and then the next and what I found was simply horrific.

One suitcase included what were shaped like normal shirts and pants, but the colors were hideous. Any color that you _wouldn't_ want to wear was in that bag.

"Holy hell I think this one would glow in the dark!" Alice commented with disgust while holding up a fluorescent green shirt with fluorescent orange stripes down one sleeve and hot pink polka dots down the other sleeve. "The person who made this shirt should be arrested."

"Or shot." I murmured.

"What is this? I don't even know what it's supposed to be." Charlotte was holding up an item from the other suitcase.

I sighed, having a very good idea exactly what had happened to my clothes, or at least why they weren't where they were supposed to be. "Char, I think that's what one would call a 'Muu Muu'."

The 'house coat' in Charlotte's hand was at least 12 sizes too big for me. It had absolutely no shape to it and hung like a tent with one long zipper down the front. It was covered in large paisley shapes. Charlotte reached back into the suitcase and pulled out a matching pair of worn, fuzzy slippers. The soles were darkened from use and I visibly cringed.

I flopped down onto the bed and my arm automatically came up to cover my face. "How could he do this?" I said mostly to myself.

I suddenly had an awful thought and sprang back up. Alice was still picking through the clothes with just the tips of her fingers as if she was worried the offensive articles would infect her. And to be honest, they might not make her sick but I wasn't sure how close I should get.

"What if he did this when we were still in Forks?" I almost screeched. "What if he doesn't have my actual clothes hidden somewhere and I'm stuck with this crap for the next week?" I'm not vain about what I wear, but I _wasn't_ wearing anything in those suitcases.

The room was silent for a moment too long and I slowly turned my head to look between Charlotte and Alice. Charlotte looked confused, but Alice looked angry. He should have known better than to mess with a carefully constructed wardrobe that Alice herself put together.

"I don't understand, Bella. Where are all…of…" Charlotte trailed off and I saw as recognition settled across her features. "He didn't!"

I nodded. "He so did."

"EMMETT!!" Alice screeched so loudly that my hands flew up to cover my ears and Charlotte looked like she was in serious pain for a moment.

Emmett must have been a good distance away from the house, either that or he was stalling, because it took him a lot longer than I would have thought to get to my room.

There was a knock on my open door and I turned my head to see Emmett leaning against the door frame with a cocky, satisfied smile on his face. Although I will say that when he noticed the look on Alice's face, that smile of his faltered a bit.

"Where are my clothes, Emmett?" I spoke through clenched teeth, hardly able to contain the desire to throw something at him.

He just shrugged and his smile grew even bigger.

"Emmett" Alice was seething. "You have exactly 3 seconds to produce Bella's clothing…and they better not be wrinkled!"

He strolled into the room and came to stand right in front of me. In fact he was so close that the toes of his shoes were touching mine and I was forced to look straight up in order to see his face.

"You know damn well that it serves you right, Squirt. Are you seriously going to tell me that you can dish it out but you can't take it? Where's your freaking sense of humor, Bells?"

Before I could answer Alice somehow squeezed her way in between us and shook her finger up at Emmett's amused face. I lost my balance and fell back down on the bed, moving over slightly so Alice's ass wasn't right in front of my face.

"This is SO not the same Emmett. For one thing Bella told you where your clothes were almost immediately. Second, you weren't stuck over a thousand miles from home with nothing but hot pink crap and lounge tents to wear with no designer stores anywhere around. And C…it's not like you _need_ an excuse to walk around naked, Emmett. You do it all the time."

Emmett shrugged. "There's nothing nowhere that says pranks have to be equal. This was an 'Emmett' job. I do have a reputation to uphold and there was no way I was gonna be outplayed by the Squirt!"

Before Alice could start screeching again, I stood up and grabbed her arm at the elbow to let her know I would handle it from there. I was pretty sure that no matter how much we screamed, yelled or threatened that Emmett wouldn't back down. Getting my clothes back in one piece would take some defensive measures.

I walked back over to Emmett and made my eyes look as submissive as I possibly could. "Em? This was a good one. You totally win and I can see clearly now that I'll never be able to outdo you in the world of pranks. I suppose it was silly to try." I sighed in defeat and although Emmett looked at me with surprise he continued to keep his mouth shut on the whereabouts of my clothes.

I went a little further. "Can you at least let me know if my clothes are in Alaska or if you left them in Washington? Where did you get all this stuff, Emmett?"

I held up what I would guess was a nightgown. The thick, scratchy material was worn and piling and was very long. It would have gone all the way to the floor if I actually put it on, and I could see that it had a very high neck. The ruffles would have gone to my chin and out to the tips of my fingers on the sleeves. Not even my grandmother would have worn it.

Emmett shrugged again. "I got them here and there…thrift stores, garage sales and even the trash for some of them." I shivered and dropped the nightgown. I had nothing against second hand clothing, but trash can shopping was a bit much.

He grinned evilly when he saw my response. "I may have been collecting them for awhile, just in case I needed them at some point. And I sure needed them didn't I?"

I had the feeling that I was fighting an uphill battle. Emmett wasn't going to back down easily, but neither was I. He hadn't told me if my clothes were close by or not, but until I knew for sure I'd keep trying. I decided to switch tactics. If there is one thing my big brother can't handle…

I turned away from Emmett and walked slowly to the connecting bathroom. I shut the door softly and glanced around the room. I turned on the shower, and moved to the corner of the room where an elegant vanity had been set up. I sunk down on the decorative seat, propped my elbows on the edge of the vanity and let my head fall into my hands.

I sniffed quietly, trying to make it seem like I was attempting to hide my distress. I was glad Jasper was hunting with the rest of the family, or he'd be able to tell I was faking it immediately.

One of the talents I was most proud of was my ability to conjure up tears almost instantly. I concentrated on the growing prickling sensation at the corners of my eyes and before I knew it the first few tears slipped down my cheeks.

I quickly removed the smile from my face and sniffled just a little louder, but didn't wipe the tears away…I needed them. I took in a shuddering breath of air and whispered 'to myself', "Oh, what am I going to do?"

A few tears later and just when I was starting to think my plan might not work, there was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Emmett asked through the door, and I had a harder time hiding my smile.

I choked a little dramatically, sniffed louder and instead of wiping the tears away I spread them across my cheek with the back of my hand.

"Squirt?" Emmett asked again, sounding worried. _Perfect!_

"Bella, I'm coming in so if you aren't decent you have two seconds to grab a towel or something."

I could see in the mirror that Emmett slowly cracked the door open and then pushed it open a bit wider and stuck his head in the door. I made sure my shoulders shook with my 'poor me' sobs but still didn't say anything. I risked one more peek in the mirror and Emmett had turned around to whisper pleadingly to Alice and Charlotte.

I couldn't hear what Emmett said, but right before he turned back around I caught the smirk on Alice's face. I dropped my eyes back to the top of the vanity and blinked out some fresh tears.

"Aw Squirt," Emmett spoke quietly and I could hear him walking over to me. He tentatively placed his hands on my shoulders and I shuddered again through my manufactured sobs.

"It was only a joke, Bells. Are you really this upset because of what I did? Please don't cry. Please, Squirt?" Emmett pleaded. _This was too easy!_

I finally raised my head and appreciated the shocked look on Emmett's face when he saw the tears that were still streaming down my cheeks.

I took another shaky breath and said, "It's…it's not that I don't a-a-appreciate a good prank, Em. It's…it's just that I-I wanted to make a good impression on your friends and family. Wh-What will they think when they see me in those ho-horrible clothes? I-I just want to go hoooommmme." I wailed convincingly.

Emmett responded with a quiet "Shit" and then scooped me up into one of his signature bear hugs. As he held me tight I buried my head in his neck and didn't even worry about the tears and snot that I was probably getting all over him. That thought only added to my entertainment but I stopped that thought in fear I wouldn't be able to keep the faucet of tears going if I became too amused.

"Shit Bells, I didn't mean to make you cry. This is all my fault. I should have known better than to mess with a girl's clothes. Alice was right. It really isn't the same. Please don't cry, Squirt. I can't stand it. I'll do anything…please?"

I sniffed again, loudly this time as it was now necessary, and finally wiped the tears from my face. I leaned up to look at Emmett and he swiped away a few of the tears I missed. I shuddered through another deep breath and gazed through my lashes at my big, dopey sweetheart of a brother. I almost felt bad for tricking him like this…but I needed my clothes back!

"Will you take me shopping, Em? Or help me find some clothes to wear? Maybe I can hide out in here until tomorrow because I can't imagine what everyone will say if they get back from hunting to see me dressed like…like that." I let a few stray tears fall and Emmett quickly wiped them away and set me carefully on the ground.

He smiled at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my head, but he still looked a bit concerned. I felt even more guilty, but not enough to stop.

"There's no need for shopping Squirt. I sent Alice to get your clothes before I came in here." Emmett assured while pulling me into another hug that was actually gentle this time.

Alice suddenly called from the bedroom, "I've got them, Bella, and they are perfectly fine." She paused for a few seconds before continuing, "So you can drop the act, Drama Queen!"

Emmett gasped and pulled me back from the hug, still gripping the tops of my arms. His mouth was open in surprise and he tilted his head as if he was trying to decide if I was faking or not. He dropped his hands, took a step back and asked, "Bells?"

I cleaned the rest of my face off in one final swipe and beamed up at him. "I don't like being outplayed either, Big Bro." I reached up to pat his shoulder as I walked past him out of the bathroom.

Alice was sitting on the corner of the bed and was smiling at me and looking very pleased. "Nice, Bella. Very, nice. I still don't know why I didn't see this happening, and I'm sorry about that, but you handled it beautifully."

I heard the shower turn off and Emmett stormed out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He looked equal parts angry and impressed. "That was a low blow, Squirt!"

"I did what I had to Em. I'm sorry, but you had my freaking clothes for hell's sake!"

Emmett shook his head and turned to leave the room. "I won't underestimate you again, Squirt, but we're gonna talk about this later. Understand?" Emmett grumbled before closing the door behind him.

Alice, Charlotte and I giggled for a few minutes, and although I was still feeling guilty and had a feeling I was going to get an earful from Emmett at some point, I was just happy to have my clothes back.

In fact, I was so relieved that I wasn't as irritated by the clothes Alice had packed for me as I normally would have been. After a few minutes of unpacking, Charlotte excused herself as she and Peter were heading out for their own hunt.

"Be good, Bella." Charlotte had said as she hugged me goodnight. "Try not to piss off more than one vampire a day." She grinned and touched my nose with her finger before turning to follow Emmett out the door and closed it again.

Alice and I unpacked silently for a little while and I noticed that as the minutes ticked by, she lost more and more of the happiness she showed at getting my clothes back. I kept sneaking glances at her, but Alice either didn't notice or she was ignoring me. When I heard her sigh as she was hanging up the 'party outfit', I knew I had to say something.

"Alice? What is it? Did you have a vision, or…?"

She looked at me but didn't speak for a few minutes. I could tell that she was trying to decide if she wanted to talk about it or not. "Alice?" I prompted again, but she shook her head and motioned to the balcony.

I was pretty sure that Emmett was the only other vampire in the house, and if Alice didn't even want Emmett to hear it must be serious. I shrugged on my heavy coat and Alice tossed me a scarf and gloves. I had on thick wool socks, and because the balcony was covered I simply pulled on another pair that was even thicker and then followed her outside.

The chill of the night startled me and caused me to take a deep, involuntary breath. After that first initial shock I was pleasantly surprised to find that the balcony was in a somewhat protected alcove. The wind didn't seem to reach us.

I tried to be patient and wait for Alice to talk, but we had already been outside for what felt like 15 minutes. The longer we stood there the more I was sure I knew what was bothering her. I couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn when it came to Adam, but if that was the problem hopefully I could talk some sense into her.

I jumped when Alice sighed loudly, interrupting the heavy silence of the quiet night. "Bella, tell me to give it up. Tell me, because I keep seeing you trying to convince me otherwise, and right now I just need you to tell me I made the right decision."

"No." I said with quiet determination, afraid that I would do exactly what Charlotte had teased me about and get another vampire pissed off at me. I wouldn't tell her to give it up though. I was certain this was about AJ now and I wasn't going to tell Alice she made the right decision when I didn't think she had.

"Bella!" Alice half growled at me. "You know as well as I do that nothing that is said or done will change that I can't have him. He's a human for crying out loud!"

I snorted a laugh and looked incredulously at Alice. "And what am I? A canary? That argument won't work with me Alice, and it shouldn't work with you either. No Alice," I put my hand up to stop her from interrupting, "if Jasper can control himself enough to be with a human, then so can you, and if you take that little part out of the equation you don't really have a leg to stand on."

Alice huffed out an irritated sigh, and even I could hear the sad undertone that polluted every one of her words. "It doesn't matter. The family wouldn't approve. And besides, Adam is gone. He's already moved away and won't be in Forks when we get back, so it doesn't really matter."

I snorted again and clapped my hand over my mouth at the unladylike sound it made. Alice raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "If you keep making noises like that _nobody_ will mistake you for a canary!"

I ignored her jab and continued before I could lose my train of thought. "You know damn well that when you say the 'family' won't approve what you mean is that Edward won't approve. And give me a break, Alice! It doesn't matter if Adam relocated to the moon! You're a Cullen and you know that you could track him down pretty damn easily."

I stared at Alice, daring her to disagree with me. "Admit it!" I said a little louder than I'd intended, "you're just making excuses because you're scared." I saw Alice's face crumple and I instantly softened my tone.

"Alice, you deserve to be happy. I know you didn't talk to Adam that much, but it was obvious that he cared about you. What do you have to lose by trying? A hell of a lot less than you have to lose by not trying." I reached over to take her hand. "I know you've seen it Alice. You've seen that you two can be happy together and I don't believe for a second that the visions are just of your own making."

It was quiet for a long time, but this time I made myself wait. I wanted Alice to really think about what I'd said because it really was silly that she was cheating them out of the possibility of having so much. I just knew that Alice and AJ would be perfect together and if I had to write him a letter myself, I'd do it!

Finally I watched as Alice's face defrosted and she turned to give me a cautious smile. "Do you know that I've been so preoccupied with thinking about AJ that it's been messing with my visions? I think that's why I didn't see Emmett's little stunt." She sighed. "I think you're right Bella. I have to at least try, Edward be damned. OH…"

I was elated to hear that Alice was going to talk to AJ and was startled again when she trailed off into what I knew was a vision. Her eyes glazed over and as I watched her anxiously I wondered what she could possibly be seeing.

Alice smiled slightly and then I saw her eyes clear. She focused on me and her smile grew.

"What? What's going to happen?"

Alice smiled even wider now and the little pixie was bouncing slightly when she answered me. "It looks like Edward isn't going to be as big of a problem as I thought he'd be. It seems little Miss Kate will have quite the positive effect on our uptight big brother."

I grinned along with Alice and was so very excited for her. I realized that this could be 'it' for Alice and I vowed I would do everything in my power to help make it happen. AJ might be freaked out to learn about vampires when the time came, and I would be there to help. _This would work!_

"Okay!" Alice interrupted my thoughts. "When we get back to Forks I'll get AJ's new contact information. I'm sure the high school keeps records on that sort of thing."

"Alice, you said Adam was going to be moving to Alaska. Couldn't you find his contact information from here? Hack into the school computer or something? Then you could actually see him sooner."

For just a second Alice's face brightened, but then she frowned slightly and shook her head, her voice the quietest whisper. "I'm not ready."

"Alice!" I chided.

"Bella, no. This isn't the right time. But it will be, and I promise I'll find him and call him when we get home. Promise, okay?"

I watched her for a minute making sure she was sincere, and then nodded with a smile. "Okay."

Alice hugged me, whispering her thanks and we enjoyed a few more minutes gazing at the stars before I got too cold and had to go inside. Unfortunately when I went to move to the door, my damn socks had frozen to the floor of the balcony.

Alice looked over her shoulder, obviously trying to stop herself from laughing. "Problem, Bella?"

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? I thought your visions weren't working." I muttered, but honestly I was having a hard time not laughing myself.

"I said I was having issues, not that I was completely out of order." Alice trilled.

We locked eyes as I was unsuccessfully trying to detach my socks from the frozen floor, and neither of us could stop the giggles any longer. Alice finally came over to help me and was able to easily yank my feet free, leaving fuzzy patches of wool still frozen on the ground.

**

* * *

**

The next few days went by quickly. I spent a lot of time with Jasper, but I also spent a good amount of time getting to know Tanya and her family. Apparently their sister Irina would be returning during the party and I would be able to meet her then.

I noticed that Tanya's family got a little quiet when talking about their absent sister, but I attributed it to the fact that they missed her. That was easy enough to understand.

I even spent time getting to know Ely. He was actually a lot more quiet and reserved than I would have pictured, but it was easy to see that he and Tanya were totally in love.

And I had been right about Emmett. He approached me the day following the 'clothes incident'. He had his hands perched on his hips, and clucked at me just like an angry mother hen.

"I know you wanted your clothes back, and you would have gotten them back, but that stunt you pulled with the boo hooing was just going too far. You can't use emotion to fool people, Bella."

And after that Emmett's voice had started to sound like the teacher on the old Charlie Brown cartoons. 'Wah wah waaaa wah."

At one point Emmett even tried to get Jasper on his side, and I was starting to get irritated with the way he was treating me like a naughty child. After all, Emmett was the one who started all of this when he put the rocks in my backpack!

Luckily Jasper just smiled and shook his head. "This is between the two of you, Emmett. I'm staying out of it from now on." Jasper had said, earning a bright smile from me when Emmett wasn't looking.

Emmett eventually gave up after I promised not to cry anymore unless I was actually upset. He said I was being 'manipulative' and I said he was the one being a baby. Okay, so I didn't _really_ say that to Emmett, but I did tell him that he was now the one that was acting like he could dish it out but not take it.

Esme and Carlisle intervened in the end, and when I look back on it they were probably embarrassed at the way we were acting in front of their friends.

They got us to agree to take a break from the pranks for awhile and I even apologized to Emmett for using my tears to 'manipulate' his 'tender wittle feelings'. That comment had gotten me a stern look from Esme so I gave up at that point. I wasn't trying to get myself in trouble, and I had genuinely felt bad about tricking Em.

The vacation was great except that both Charlotte and Esme made me complete my school work first thing each morning. Even Rose occasionally got on my back about not letting my grades fall after being away for a week. And me? I kept telling myself they meant well and tried to keep the grumbling to a minimum.

But other than school work, vacation was great! Today when I finally finished my school crap, Jasper decided that we should go sledding. I had never lived anywhere that had enough snow to make sledding even possible, so I was excited about the idea.

Rose, Emmett, Edward, Kate, Peter and Alice all joined us. Ely had been planning to join us, but Tanya asked him to help with the party preparations at the last minute. The party was happening that night so we were given strict instructions to be home in plenty of time to get changed. I felt a flutter of nervous butterflies at the mention of the party, and Jasper gently squeezed my shoulder.

"What is it Darlin?"

"Uhm…just a little nervous about tonight. That's all." I answered, feeling a little embarrassed.

Emmett chuckled. "Hey Squirt, at least you won't have to attend the festivities wearing a Muu Muu, right?" I laughed with him as I was able to appreciate his prank a lot more from this side of it.

Alice turned around from the front seat of the car and it was obvious that she still wasn't amused by what Emmett had done. She totally ignored him and instead talked to me. "There's nothing to worry about, Bella. You'll look amazing, and I've already seen that you'll have a fabulous time at the party."

I'd wanted to argue and tell Alice that she couldn't be sure, especially with her visions all messed up lately. I stopped myself though, because I was certain that Alice wouldn't thank me for bringing that up in front of the family. I would just concentrate on having a good time sledding and deal with the party later.

It took about 30 minutes to drive to the sledding hill that Kate had suggested. She was sitting in the very back seat of the Suburban next to Edward. Although they weren't holding hands, they were sitting very close to each other and it was plain to see that they were both enjoying their developing relationship.

Jasper took my hand in both of his and rested them on his lap as I leaned my head on his shoulder. We were sitting in the center seat with Peter and I had a feeling that Pete was pointedly trying to ignore our public display of affection.

Emmett was driving and pulled into a small parking lot where I could see several other cars parked. I glanced toward the hill and saw all kinds of people, mostly familes, sledding.

"We're going to sled here?" I was confused. "With all these people?"

Jasper chuckled and assured me that we were only taking advantage of the parking space. When we piled out of the car, everyone but me grabbed the sleds. Alice grabbed the extra clothes I'd brought and they all walked to the edge of the forest. Jasper took my hand again and we followed them.

As soon as each vampire reached the covering of the trees they all took off running and before I knew it, Jasper and I were alone. I turned to ask him if I should get on his back, but in that same instant I was pinned up against the closest tree.

Jasper's mouth descended greedily onto mine. The kiss was hard and passionate. Jasper wasn't one to hold back when it came to kissing, but this was a more intense kiss than we'd shared before.

I totally lost myself in the feeling of his lips on mine and moaned when his tongue took possession of my mouth. My hands tangled in Jasper's hair, and his hands went around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

I was forcing myself to breathe out of my nose in attempt to draw out the amazing kiss as long as I could, but it unfortunately had to end some time. I decided to make the best out of it while it lasted and hooked my leg around Jasper's to pull him even closer.

This turned out to be what ended the kiss because as our lower bodies connected, both Jasper and I gasped. We were panting heavily and Jasper pressed his forehead against mine.

"We haven't had nearly enough time to ourselves, Darlin. I just couldn't resist that opportunity. I would have died all over again if I was forced to wait much longer to kiss you."

Jasper's voice had taken on the husky sound that made me tingle in all the right places. He pressed his lips to mine once, twice more and then pulled me away from the tree and into his arms.

My voice was muffled against his chest. "I'm glad you didn't wait any longer, Jazz. I've missed that."

He kissed the top of my head and almost regretfully helped me climb onto his back. I felt the same way and would have gladly given up sledding for some 'practice time' if everyone wasn't waiting for us.

In a gesture to let Jasper know just how much I wanted him, as I wrapped my arms around his neck I let my foot graze him in just the right spot before hooking them around his waist.

Jasper gasped again and then purred quietly as he ran his hands up and down my legs. "I'm not even going to comment on that right now, Darlin, but as soon as we have some time to ourselves you're gonna finish what you just started."

I shivered in delight at Jasper's words. He turned his head back to me, certainly feeling the lust that was radiating off of me, and I kissed his cheek to let him know I was totally up to the challenge.

His grip tightened on my legs and he took off running without another word. We didn't need to speak because we spent the short run exchanging every intense feeling we had for each other.

When we came around an outcropping of trees I couldn't even hide the disappointment I felt at seeing our family. Alice was grinning at us with a knowing look in her eyes and I quickly turned my head. Unfortunately it was too late to stop the blush that always takes over, and several members of my family snickered.

Jasper walked over to join them and I sighed before sliding off his back. I could have stayed wrapped around him most happily.

We spent the next couple of hours sledding, and it was even more fun than I thought it would be. I always imagined it as entertaining, but thought it was for children. But I was wrong. The thrill I got when we flew down the hill was only second to the way I felt as I wedged myself between Jasper's legs each time we got back on the sled for our next run.

A great advantage was that I didn't have to hike back up the hill each time. Jasper would simply pick me up and before I knew it we were ready to get back on and cruise down the side of the mountain.

I knew that Jasper was only taking us down smaller sections of the hill in an attempt to keep me from getting hurt. I could feel that he really wanted to climb to the top with his family and sled down the section that I wouldn't get near.

"Jazz, I'm fine. Go with the others this time. I know you're dying to try out the big hill."

I could see he was considering it, so I encouraged him a bit more until he finally agreed to join everyone else for a few runs. It was easy to feel how excited he was and it was affecting my own level of enjoyment.

I stood back and watched as one by one my family came down the hill. They were going so fast and literally caught air several times. I knew I'd break a tailbone if I even thought about joining them.

"That was great!" Jasper beamed and kissed my cheek. It was freezing outside so his touch didn't feel as cold as normal. "Do you mind if I do it once more before we tackle our hill again?"

I assured him it was fine and he took off after Edward and Kate to climb the hill again. It was only Emmett and I at the bottom and he had a mischievous look on his face.

"What?" I asked warily. "I know that look, Emmett."

"Why don't you try going down by yourself, Squirt? You don't have to wait for Jasper." He grinned. "Or are you chicken?"

I huffed out the breath I'd just taken. _I wasn't chicken!_ "Fine! I don't have a problem going down on my own." I gave Emmett a sly grin of my own. "I just like the feeling of sitting between Jasper's legs, Big Bro."

Emmett's face twisted into a grimace. "Ugh. Bells, don't even go there." He shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of the mental image I'd just created for him. "Stop stalling, Short Stuff. Put your money where your mouth is!"

I could feel my competitive streak surging through my veins and even though I wasn't scared to go down on my own, I didn't want Emmett to think I was. I trudged over and grabbed a sled and positioned it at the top of the hill.

I climbed on, folded my legs in front of me and gripped the underside of the sled tightly. _Hmm, the hill looks a lot steeper when I'm by myself._

I pulled some courage into my bones and started to scoot forward to the lip of the hill. I heard Emmett chuckle behind me and then felt a large hand on my back as it pushed me forward…hard.

As I was trying to get a better grip on the sled that was now careening down the hill thanks to my big brother, I heard Alice's terrified scream.

"Emmett!! NO!!"

**

* * *

****Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them a ton!**

**Just a side note (along with my apology for the cliff hanger :-p) my daughter is out of school for the summer but I will still try to update at least once a week. I am going to get another chapter out this weekend but then the one after that might not be until the middle to end of next week.**

**Don't forget to go read those awesome stories I mentioned at the beginning!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I want to thank Midnight Seductress and MissElizabethBennett for their advice on this chapter. They really helped me get through the party section and I would still be stuck (hence the cliffy) without them. I mentioned their stories in the A/N of the last chapter, and though I'm sure you've all read them by now, if not…please do. AND be sure to leave them awesome reviews when you read their chapters...let them know how much you loved their stories! :-)**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

* * *

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 27**

**-----**

.

I had been standing with Kate and Edward while we watched Alice get ready to take her turn sledding down the hill. She had decided to ride the sled standing up and I planned on doing the same thing.

Before Alice made it any further to the edge of the hill, her eyes glazed over for a brief moment. I felt her panic while she was still immersed in the vision, and it grew quickly by the time her eyes cleared.

Edward started and Alice screamed. "Emmett!! No!!"

I turned just as Emmett finished pushing Bella down the hill. _What the FUCK is he thinking??_ I turned and flashed one terrified look at Alice and Edward and then took off down the hill, running as fast as I could.

Emmett looked stunned for a moment and then had taken off after Bella as well, but I could see that I was going to reach her first. The sled was completely out of control. It had flipped around so Bella was speeding down the hill backward, and she was straining to see what was behind her.

I could see what was behind her, and though I was certain I would reach her before she crashed into the huge tree, it would be a close call.

I dug my feet into the snow to gain as much momentum as I could from the frozen layers, and threw myself forward. I dove toward Bella and mentally reminded myself to try and cushion her landing after I grabbed her.

Only a couple mere seconds had passed since Alice had her vision, but I felt like I couldn't move fast enough. In truth I was flying through the air and I was finally almost close enough to grab Bella.

The tree was coming up fast and Bella's eyes were huge with fright. I could feel the terror coming from everyone around me but I couldn't let myself be distracted. I launched myself into the air and was relieved to find I had judged the distance correctly.

I grabbed Bella around the waist just as the sled smashed into the tree, and pulled her into my body as much as possible to protect her head and neck. She yelled out as she slammed into me, but I could feel her relief even though it was laced with fear and confusion.

I was still flying through the air with amazing force. I curled myself around Bella the best I could and braced myself for the landing. The impact wouldn't bother me. Bella was of course the reason I was taking as many precautions as possible with this impromptu rescue.

I made a cage with my arm around Bella's neck, knowing that was most important. In some instances the snow would have cushioned our fall. Unfortunately this snow was packed down from sledding and was closer to ice than snow.

The next instant we crashed into the ground and the first thing I registered was a sickening snap. Bella cried out an with ear piercing scream and now that we were on the ground she automatically curled into a fetal position. She was cradling her right arm against her body and I was fairly certain that was the source of the snap.

I gathered Bella to my body and stood up so I could get her home as quickly as possible. Carlisle would know what to do. As I turned around to run to the car I saw Peter's fist fly into Emmett's jaw. Emmett had the good sense not to fight back, and though I could feel how horribly he felt I would deal with him later.

"Darlin, are you okay? Is it your wrist?"

Bella sobbed into my chest and nodded her head. "It hurts, Jasper."

"I know, Baby. I'm going to take you home in the car. It'll take a little longer than running would, but it'll be warmer. Okay?"

She nodded again and burrowed further into my body.

We reached the car at the same time everyone else did. There was a chorus of "Are you okay?" and "Are you hurt?". Alice answered before I could.

"Her wrist is broken, but Jasper saved her from a much worse outcome."

"I'm taking her to Carlisle. If you're ready to leave now you can ride with us, but I'm not waiting." I spoke harshly while getting Bella into the car.

Everyone got in except for Rosalie and Emmett. Rose came up and put her hand on Bella's leg, but Emmett stayed back with his eyes trained on the ground. I knew he didn't mean to hurt Bella, but it didn't change how pissed off I was at him. He should have known better. _That_ wasn't a fucking prank.

"We're going to run home." Rosalie said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Bells." Emmett was still standing pretty far back and I had a feeling Bella didn't hear him. If she did, she didn't acknowledge it. I felt like I needed to say something as his guilt and remorse were almost crushing me.

"We'll figure it out Emmett. She's going to be fine and we know you didn't mean it. We'll talk at home. Yes?"

Emmett nodded, still looking at the ground as Rose walked over to take his hand.

I hurried to the driver's side of the car and peeled out of the parking lot and to the main road as quickly as I could. Bella's sobs had stopped but I could feel how much pain she was in.

I reached over and took her left hand, trying to take some of her pain away. When she looked at me I narrowed my eyes at her and tried to speak as sternly as I could, "No. More. Pranks."

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

.

Rose was putting the finishing touches on my hair and I was trying to ignore how my wrist was throbbing. The pain pill that Carlisle had given me was wearing off, but it had made me feel so loopy I wasn't sure I should take another one if I wanted to try and enjoy the party.

Jasper had gotten me back to the house in record time, and had called ahead to let Carlisle know I was hurt. The worst part of the trek home was running to the car from the sledding hill and then again running from the hidden garage to Tanya's house.

Carlisle, Esme and Charlotte all met us at the door, and although they looked concerned I could also tell they were a little angry.

After Charlotte and Esme both reiterated Jasper's scolding and told me I wasn't to retaliate (duh), Carlisle took me to fix up my arm. I could hear loud voices from the den where Carlisle was setting my broken wrist in a plaster cast and he told me Emmett and Jasper were discussing what happened.

Emmett kept his distance from me, and that almost made me angrier than his little stunt had. I couldn't believe he chose to do something like that, and of course it just had to be on the same day as the party.

Rose cleared her throat, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"He really is sorry, Bella. I don't think I've ever seen Emmett so distraught." Rose spoke quietly as she tucked stray pieces of hair into the french braid she'd just completed with the top section of my hair. "He loves you so much and I think he's afraid that he's damaged your relationship beyond repair."

"I'm not mad at him, Rose." She looked at me skeptically. "Okay, well, I'm not mad at him anymore. I can't speak for Jasper and Peter though. I think it might take them a little longer to get over it, especially with the constant reminder of my cast." I sighed. I really hated having to wear a cast.

Rose rested her hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the mirror. "Can you do me a favor, Bella? Will you talk to Emmett? I know I shouldn't ask you to do that when he was at fault, but he feels so…"

"Rose," I interrupted, "I was already planning on it. I love Emmett too, and stuff like this sometimes happens between a brother and sister. I'll make sure he knows I'm not mad."

"Thank you." Rosalie sounded relieved and I wondered just how upset Emmett had been. It was true that pushing me down the hill was a right stupid move, but so were all of our pranks. Okay, so maybe what he did shouldn't be considered a prank, but I can understand how it's easy to forget that I'm breakable. I'd make sure that Emmett knew we were good. I was over it.

There was a knock at the door and Rosalie quickly responded. "Come in, Jasper."

He was by my side before I could even register that the door was opened. "How are you feeling?" He asked with concern.

"I'm okay. It hurts a little, but I'm going to wait until after the party to take any more medication. It makes me feel weird."

Jasper laughed. "Oh I know it makes you feel weird. I'm actually looking forward to the next time you take one of those pills. Those were some crazy feelings to pick up on."

I laughed with him. I didn't think about how my taking pain pills would affect Jasper. That would be akin to a contact high. Funny.

I smiled up at him and noticed he was looking more serious all of a sudden. Jasper pulled up a chair and sat next to me and Rosalie's mouth went into a hard line.

"Jasper." Rosalie's tone held a warning that I couldn't understand.

"No Rose. I need to tell her. Bella and I don't have secrets between us. It'll be fine." He turned his eyes back to me and reiterated. "It will be fine."

"What? What's going on now? You didn't do anything to Emmett did you, because I think you need to ease up on him, Jasper. He wasn't trying to hurt me intentionally and he feels really bad already. Did you hurt him?" My voice was quickly climbing to hysterical proportions.

Jasper held his hands out to stop me. "Relax, Darlin. I didn't do anything else to Emmett and I'm not going to. He was totally sincere in his apology and seems to have learned a lesson so I'm letting it go." He smiled at me and I tentatively returned it.

"Thank you, Jasper." Rosalie and I said together and then giggled at each other. It only took a second for the hard line to return to Rose's face though and I quickly remembered that Jasper had something to tell me.

"If it isn't about Emmett, what is it? Is everything okay?" I asked, the apprehension building once more.

Before Jasper could answer, Rosalie patted my shoulder. "I'm going to get ready while you two talk." She flashed another hard look at Jasper. "Bella, do you need help getting dressed?"

I frowned and looked down at the cast on my arm. I hadn't thought about the fact that getting dressed might be difficult. Hell, even showering would be a pain in the ass. I blushed but shook my head.

"I'll be okay, Rose. You go get ready. Thanks for doing my hair." I forced a smile and waved as she left the room.

It was quiet for a few moments and I just stared at the door that Rose had closed on her way out. I knew that Jasper could obviously tell that I was nervous about how I would get myself ready for the party. He didn't say anything about it though. He took my injured arm and laid it in his lap before reaching over and taking my good hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I sure am sorry about your arm, Baby. I was trying to stop you from getting hurt, and I end up causing the most pain." His eyes were sad, but he smiled.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and just think about what would've happened if I hit that tree? I think a broken wrist is probably a good trade off for what could have happened."

Jasper was looking at the ground so I pulled my hand from his and placed it on the side of his face. He instantly leaned into my hand and turned his head to kiss my palm. "Besides, you can tackle me anytime you want, Jazz."

His eyes finally met mine and actually had a twinkle of a genuine smile now. "As tempting as that sounds, I think we'd better wait until you're less breakable before we think about getting rough with each other. Besides your injury isn't what we need to talk about and then you need to get dressed."

"Well it doesn't hurt to just _think_ about getting a little rough." My eyes flew open wide when I realized what I'd said and the heat instantly fanned up my neck and across my cheeks.

Jasper simply laughed and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. The cold of his lips on my overheated skin made me shiver and he pulled away quickly. I grabbed his hand again and tried to tug him closer.

"Bella?"

I looked into his eyes and briefly bit my lip before answering in a whisper. "I didn't want you to stop." I blushed again and pulled my bottom lip back in between my teeth and let my eyes fall to the floor.

I felt Jasper's fingers on my chin as he raised my face to his. He looked at me intently and then ran his thumb along the bottom of my mouth, pulling my trapped lip from between my teeth.

Jasper continued to smooth the back of his fingers over my still flushed cheek and then placed my hand that he'd been holding in his lap and moved both of his hands to cradle my face. His eyes hadn't left mine and now they were burning into me and I felt like he could see my soul. I was already his, but I pushed those emotions out to remind him.

The love, passion, lust and devotion flowed out of me in a silent mantra of '_I belong to you.". _Jasper's burning eyes widened slightly before he closed them, inhaling deeply as if he were pulling every emotion I was sending him down into his own soul.

The connection I shared with Jasper could make me forget anything. I wasn't thinking about the talk he wanted to have, and I certainly wasn't thinking about the house stocked full of listening vampires.

I felt myself melting and tightened my grip on Jasper's leg. His eyes opened slowly and moved down to lock themselves back on mine. The darkened gold of his eyes was a swirling, churning sea of love and lust. My pulse quickened when I saw his tongue moving across his bottom lip in a very humanlike gesture that cried out, 'I'm going to kiss you like you've never been kissed before'.

Jasper slowly leaned forward and used the hands that were still cupped around my face to tilt my head and pull me closer. He stopped millimeters away from my mouth and I could feel my heart pounding like it was trying to escape. Jasper inhaled deeply again and when he exhaled I couldn't stop myself from pulling his sweet scent into my lungs.

Jasper's eyes flickered down to my lips and then back to my eyes. "You're mine." He whispered before he touched his lips to mine. It wasn't forceful like the kiss in the forest, but it was even more passionate. He slowly, softly moved his lips against mine in a loving caress.

One of his hands moved to the back of my neck where I felt the familiar sensation of his fingers tangling themselves in my hair. His grip tightened, and although I could feel a few strands of hair being pulled, the slight sting barely registered in my head.

Jasper pulled me tighter against him and kissed me more firmly. I could feel all the love he had for me as it wrapped around me. Despite the cold temperature of his body, it felt like the warmest, most secure place I would ever want to be.

His other hand slipped from my face and went to my waist. I made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan as his hand touched my bare skin and moved under my shirt to my back. Jasper stood up and brought me with him, guiding my body until it was flush with his.

My head dropped back and Jasper pulled it back even further with the hand that was still weaved into my hair. He tipped my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck and kissed down my chin, along my jaw and across my neck. He worked his way in kisses to the hollow of my throat where he placed a lingering, sweet kiss.

I opened my mouth to let the building moan escape, but it caught in my throat when there was a soft knocking on the door. I instantly came back to reality and looked at Jasper with wide eyes. I knew the blush had returned and I held my breath and waited for the person at the door to speak.

"Um. Jasper? Bella?" It was Carlisle. _Let me die!_

"Sorry to interrupt, but uh…well, Jasper you seem to be projecting a bit." Carlisle sounded about as uncomfortable as I was. "The guests are starting to arrive and uh…Esme…right, Esme thought it might be best if you uh…joined us downstairs?"

Carlisle's statement came out at as a question and if I wasn't so embarrassed I would find _his _embarrassment very endearing.

Jasper looked at me apologetically and then answered Carlisle. "We'll be down in 15."

"Right…uh. Sorry, son." Carlisle managed before he moved away from the door.

I started to giggle but I was abruptly cut off when Jasper's lips crashed back to mine. It was brief, but lasted long enough for my knees to get shaky again. He pulled back slowly, tilted his head and grinned at me.

"We sure are starting a lot of things that will need finishing at some point, Darlin. My parents always taught me the importance of following through." He kissed my nose and seemed to be enjoying the sound of my still racing heart.

"I always knew I would have liked your parents, Jasper." I teased him back, and I knew that despite our lighthearted exchange we were both completely serious about our physical need to take our relationship a bit further.

"Soon, Darlin. Soon." Jasper sighed and took my cast-free hand to pull me over to the closet.

Alice had hung up my outfit earlier and Jasper found it on the hook and pulled it down. This was a casual party, thank goodness, so I would be able to wear comfortable clothes. Jasper still had my hand and led me back out to the side of the bed where he laid out the pair of dark jeans along with the white camisole and scoop neck silver shirt to go over it.

I looked at him questioningly, but had an idea of what we were doing. Jasper smirked back at me, looking quite pleased with the situation.

"Alright, Darlin. Arms up!" He commanded with great amusement.

I raised my arms and in one heartbeat my shirt had been removed. Jasper had moved incredibly fast, but it hadn't even hurt my arm. I blushed a little when I realized I was standing there in my sweats and a bra, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

I still had my arms in the air and Jasper moved quickly to pull on the camisole and the silver shirt. This wasn't a sexual thing so it was easy…oh who am I kidding? Everything with Jasper is a sexual thing, but at least we were able to keep the lust to a minimum in order to get me dressed.

After he'd helped me out of my sweats and into my jeans, Jasper led me to the other side of the bed. He sat and pulled me down next to him. I had forgotten that he'd wanted to talk to me, but I was instantly nervous now that I was about to hear what the problem was.

"Relax, Bella. It's not anything horrible, just something I felt you should be aware of." Jasper looked at me and waited for a response before continuing. I nodded, but didn't trust my voice until I knew what was going on.

Jasper sighed. "Look, you heard the family talking about Irina, right?" I nodded again. "The reason there has been some tension is that she left Tanya's family a few months ago after getting rather…upset. She wasn't leaving permanently, only taking a break to get her head cleared. Irina is supposed to be here tonight, and I wanted you to be aware that there may be some…awkward moments."

"Why?" I asked. "I don't mean why about the awkward part, but why did she leave?" I couldn't imagine a vampire leaving their coven, especially when it was a family like Tanya's.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. "She was upset after I found you." He ran his hand through his hair to the back of his neck. "Irina had a bit of a crush on me. I never reciprocated, but it seems she was hoping I would come around. When she found out I had a mate, a still human mate, she didn't react well."

"Oh." I said simply, trying to squash the sudden jealousy I was feeling. Jasper could feel my nerves though and pulled me against his side.

"It'll be fine, Darlin. Tanya assures me that Irina has dealt with most of her jealousy and that she's even been seeing someone." Jasper tilted my head up to his with a finger under my chin. "I don't want you to worry about it, but I thought it was only fair to make sure you were aware of the situation. The issue has basically been resolved so other than a few possible dirty looks from Irina it won't get much more dramatic than that."

"Thanks, Jasper. I'll try not to let it bother me." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for telling me."

Jasper carefully pulled me to my feet and I again realized how sore I was. It wasn't everyday a human came out the other side after being tackled by a vampire. I had the bruises and sore muscles to show for it.

Jasper noticed my wince and again looked upset that he'd caused it. "Jasper, you saved me from possible fatal injuries so stop feeling bad. The soreness will fade and Carlisle said I'd get the cast off in a few weeks. I'm fine."

He smiled and it actually looked genuine. "I'm glad you didn't take that pain pill because I have something for you that you might enjoy. And a bonus is that it should dull the pain you're in."

With that cryptic statement Jasper led me downstairs to join the party.

* * *

The surprise Jasper had been referring to was a large bottle of champagne. I had looked at him questioningly and he simply explained that not only would it help me relax and dull my pain, but he could project the slight buzz out to the room.

I felt like a virtual bartender, but Jasper had been right about it helping me relax. I reminded him that I wasn't old enough to drink, but that didn't seem to bother him or anyone else in my family.

The party was in full swing, and although it was mellow there were several people in attendance. So far my favorites were Garrett and Benjamin. Maggie was fun too, but I have to admit I was having second thoughts about Kate for a few minutes.

Garrett was the definition of the word adventure and was a very carefree soul. He got along well with Jasper as they traded stories about the different wars they had been in. It was fascinating to listen to the 'real' events of the American Revolution from Garrett, and Jasper always countered with some little known fact about the Civil War.

The funniest thing about Garrett is that he was determined to try hunting animals. He had taken this as quite the challenge and was planning on going on a hunt with some of the Cullens in the morning.

Maggie I liked because she wasn't intimidating at all. She had come with the rest of her coven Siobhan and Liam. They are Irish and I loved the sound of their enchanting brogue – I've always been a sucker for an Irish accent. I didn't spend much time with the rest of her coven but I enjoyed talking to Maggie.

The red head had a gift for knowing when someone was lying to her, but for some reason this didn't seem to work with me. I would say something to her and Maggie would try to determine if it was a lie. Sometimes she got it right, just from pure chance, but she insisted her gift wasn't working on me.

I had noticed Carlisle when he heard me talking to Maggie. He had drifted closer to us, and although he didn't say anything it looked like he was very interested in why Maggie's gift wouldn't work.

Maggie had shook her head in defeat, causing her curls to swing around her face. I assured her that hers wasn't the only gift that didn't work on me. Once she found out about Edward not being able to hear my thoughts she seemed to feel a lot better.

While I was talking to Maggie I had noticed Kate and Edward having a quiet conversation on the other side of the room. Every once in awhile I would see Kate's hand dart out but then it would return to her side. Neither Kate, Edward, nor anyone other than me seemed to notice.

When Jasper brought me another glass of champagne I decided to ask about it.

"Hey Jazz, what's Kate doing? I keep seeing…there! Look! Why is she doing that with her hand?" I was puzzled but Kate must have heard me asking because she turned and grinned at me.

She and Edward walked over to us and I heard Edward say, "That isn't a good idea, Katie." He was obviously answering some thought of Kate's, and the looks on both of their faces were making me nervous.

"You're curious about me, Bells?" Kate asked, feigning innocence.

"Uhm. Maybe. I was just wondering what you were doing. I keep seeing your hand shoot out." I admitted.

Kate looked around the room for half a second and then seemed to be looking past me. In the next instant a small buzzing went past my ear and I turned to see a small fly making its way through the room. It flew close to Kate, and again her arm shot out.

I watched as her finger barely touched the fly, and the small insect fell to the ground, obviously dead.

"What the hell was that?" I was shocked.

Kate giggled and Jasper wound his arm around my waist. "That, Bella, was a display of Kate's gift. She's currently playing a vampire bug zapper." He turned suddenly to look at Kate. "I don't like what your emotions are telling me Kate."

Jasper looked to Edward who nodded slightly. I heard a small growl in Jasper's chest as he rounded back on the delighted looking Kate.

"Katrina, don't even think about it." Jasper snarled.

"Oh, she's thinking about it." Edward responded, frowning at the girl by his side.

"What? Thinking about what? How did you do that to the fly, Kate? Your gift is zapping bugs? That makes no sense." I was rambling and could really feel the champagne now.

Kate answered me with a smile. "I have a gift. I am able to run a current over my skin and I can produce a shock." Her grin widened. "I can give a shock strong enough to put a vampire on his back."

My eyes grew round. "You shocked that fly to death? You're like Mr. Miyagi without the chopsticks!" I couldn't help but compare her to the guy from Karate Kid.

Kate took another step closer to me and I felt Jasper's arms tighten around me. "She isn't a science project, Kate!" Jasper said through clenched teeth. "You could really hurt her if she isn't immune to your gift and I think she's been through enough for one day."

I gasped when I realized what was going on. _Kate wanted to see if she could shock me… and she could put a vampire on his back? Oh HELL no!_

"If it's all the same to you, Kate. I'd rather not." I said curtly. I wasn't afraid of her trying it against my wishes. Jasper would never let her get near me.

Kate's smile faltered just a bit, but then she seemed to brighten again. "Okay, I'll back off. But Bella, after you are changed? Please? I have to know if it'll work on you!"

I thought about it for a minute and then agreed. "Fine. After I'm changed you can try."

The party continued and I kept drinking champagne. Jasper had promised Esme that he wouldn't let me have too much, but I was definitely feeling it. I also noticed that a lot of the vampires in the room had a similar expression to mine, which made me giggle.

When I found out about what Benjamin's gift was, I begged Esme and Charlotte to let me get him to help me do something to Emmett. I even promised it would be something that wasn't dangerous, but they wouldn't budge.

And I was highly disappointed to find that the cast on my arm seemed to interfere with the 'daddy's girl' sad eye trick, as my pleas didn't work on Carlisle either, or even on Peter which was a first.

Benjamin was able to influence the elements - earth, air, fire and water - and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head once I found out. How awesome it would be to get Benjamin to send a geyser of water at Emmett, or trap him in an avalanche. It isn't like it would hurt him. It might even be fun to have him stumbling all over the place in a Benjamin conjured earthquake.

As fun as it would be, I eventually changed my mind on trying to convince Peter to let me do it when I realized I hadn't talked to Emmett yet. I couldn't do something to him when he was still upset and I knew that now probably wouldn't be the best time to talk with him.

Luckily Benjamin had whispered quietly that he would help me with Emmett sometime in the future. I took him up on the offer and was looking forward to when that time might be.

Everything was going really well at the party. I spent a long time laughing at Peter as Ely tried to teach him how to dance 'Elvis Style'. Charlotte must have been embarrassed because she eventually pulled Peter away.

Emmett was quick to take Peter's place with learning the signature Elvis Pelvis moves. Until Ely, Emmett just looked like he was having sex with the air, and even though he was having fun I noticed his smile wasn't as carefree as it usually was. _I would have to talk with him before the night was over._

Eventually several vampires were dancing and this caused Tanya to bring out the karaoke machine. The next hour was spent watching vampires singing familiar tunes.

I was completely enjoying myself as I listened to all of their perfect voices and I still got a silly thrill when I heard Ely sing. It just felt like I was part of history in the past that is now the present but would be vampire history, so that counts. Right?

'_I think I've had enough champagne'_ I thought to myself when I realized I couldn't make sense out of my own rambling thoughts.

I had just been thinking about calling it a night when I noticed Jasper's head shoot up in the direction of the front of the house. A second later the angry voices registered in my head and I looked up at Jasper's worried expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Irina's here." Jasper and Edward answered together.

Before I could even think about what that might mean I was pushed back behind Jasper while Edward and Peter came to stand at his flanks. A nervous quiet had fallen over the rest of the vampires and they all seemed to freeze into statues.

I could hear the voices more clearly now. A loud, angry voice I didn't recognize was the easiest to make out.

"What do you mean he brought her here? She's HERE? In MY home? How dare you!"

I sighed. I suppose we were in for a bit more than a few awkward moments. I was startled by a hand on my back and turned to see that Emmett had come to stand with me.

He looked down at me with a sad, regretful expression that just about broke my heart. I reached around my back with my good hand and pulled Emmett's arm tighter around me. I knew that now wasn't the time to go into a big discussion, but I had to say something.

I looked into Emmett's eyes and whispered. "I'm not mad at you. I love you, Emmett and I never thought I'd have such an awesome big brother. It's over so no more 'sad eyes', okay?"

I flashed him a genuine smile and leaned against him in a half hug. I felt Emmett sigh as he wrapped his arm around me tighter and very gently pulled me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and then moved to stand next to me again, looking toward the still roaring commotion at the front door.

"Irina, please. They are our family. You can't let something like this tear us apart. Come inside and enjoy the party. You'll find that Jasper and Bella…"

"I don't want to hear ITS name." I could hear the sneer in Irina's voice and I couldn't help but feel badly for the strain and discord I was causing this family.

Jasper whipped his head around and frowned at me. "Knock it off, Darlin. This has nothing to do with either of us. It's Irina's problem and we didn't cause it."

He leveled his eyes to mine and though I nodded in understanding he didn't turn around. Jasper kept staring at me and I realized he could still sense the guilt that I was feeling. I quickly let his words wash over me and forced myself to let go of the feeling that this was my fault. Jasper was right. This had nothing to do with anything we did.

Jasper finally smiled, whispered 'Good girl' and turned back around to concentrate on what was happening with Irina.

Suddenly a door slammed loudly and I heard a deep sigh from the other room. All the vampires in the room seemed to relax, as did the four that had gathered around me. I tried to feel flattered that they all wanted to protect me, but the fact that they felt I _needed_ protection is the thought I was stuck on.

'_Would Irina hurt me?'_ I wondered. But again I was quickly comforted with thoughts of my family. They wouldn't let Irina hurt me any sooner than they'd let Kate try her gift on me while I was still human.

I was safe, I would remain safe and I would concentrate on that.

**

* * *

**

**So I rushed a bit to get this chapter up so please forgive me if there are more mistakes than usual. I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear what cha think!**

**I probably won't update again for a few days, but hopefully the 2 chapters in 2 days will be enough until then.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got this done sooner than I thought, and although I'd wanted to post it earlier today at least it's up now. I tried something a little different in this chapter and while I'm hoping the POV shift doesn't get annoying, I'd really like to know what you think. Enjoy! **

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

* * *

******-----**

**Delivered**

**Chapter 28**

**-----**

.

I couldn't stop thinking about the exchange with Irina. Even as I lay here with Bella sleeping in my arms, I'm focused on what Irina's hostility could mean.

Tanya assured us over and over again that Irina is just having a hard time working through her jealousy, but it all seems strange to me.

I would understand Irina's reaction if we had been mated, or even dating and I had left her for Bella. But it was nothing like that. The fondest I had ever felt for Irina was possibly what a second cousin would feel for the other.

I knew that she had a crush on me, how could I not know after the years of flirting and propositions. But I had also made it very clear, as gently as possible, that it wasn't going to happen.

Perhaps I shouldn't have worried about letting her down gently in the past. Perhaps in my caution to ensure our family's relationship remained intact, I allowed Irina to believe there might have been a chance for us. I couldn't see how, but maybe she interpreted something I had done long ago as an indication that there might be hope for us.

Bella shuddered in her sleep and I pulled her closer to me, forcing her fear and guilt away and replacing it with a calm serenity. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, because it had been far too long since the last time I had stolen a kiss.

She had not reacted to Irina's hostility well, and it was mostly because of the pain Bella could see Tanya and Kate were in after witnessing their sister's behavior.

However, the biggest issue with Bella had been her reaction to Peter's and Charlotte's decision to leave. They would only be gone temporarily, but Bella completely broke down. I hadn't realized how much she missed them since leaving Montana.

Bella is able to hide her emotions from me much too well when she wants to. I can still feel her, and most things are clear. But if she is determined in keeping an emotion from me, she can do it.

I often find myself hoping that this won't continue after Bella is changed; that I might be able to read her as well as I do others. Despite my hopes, I have a feeling that it will only get worse.

Alice had been trying to see where Irina was going, and it looked like she was making her way through Canada and would eventually cross through Montana, not far from Peter and Charlotte's home.

Alice was still having some issues with her visions, which I could feel was very frustrating for her. Thankfully in the last day or two they seem to be closer to normal, but no reason could be found for the change. It was entirely new for Alice not to be able to put full faith in what she saw.

Carmen and Eleazar felt that they should let Irina go and allow her to work through this in her own time, but Tanya wanted to go after her. However, because of all the guests in her home at the moment she was torn on what to do – Stay with her family and visitors, or go after her sister.

Kate was concerned about Irina as well, but was reluctant to leave and go after her. She insisted that this was for the same reason as Tanya, but it was clear from her emotions that she wasn't ready to leave Edward. I kept that information to myself, along with the subtle smirk I saw on Edward's face. He obviously picked up the same thing from her thoughts that I had from Kate's emotions.

This was where Peter and Charlotte had stepped in and offered to go after her. They were an unbiased third party and they hoped that it might be the best way to get Irina to listen to reason...without the emotion.

Peter and Charlotte had planned on heading in the direction of their home and would try to cross paths with the estranged sister. Whether they were successful or not, they were also going to stop by their house to grab a few things in order to extend their stay with us in Washington.

Upon hearing that Peter and Charlotte were not only coming back, but were going to be staying longer than originally planned, Bella relaxed and was obviously relieved. However, the emotional evening had taken its toll and Bella had been exhausted by the time I convinced her to sleep.

Although curling up with Bella at night had become one of my favorite past times, I couldn't help but look forward to a time in the near future when she wouldn't need to sleep. When she wouldn't grow tired, or need to take time out of her day for the many human things her body currently required. I had absolutely no trouble at all coming up with a few replacement activities for the two of us.

I smiled to myself and looked down at Bella as she was finally sleeping more peacefully. I ran my hand through her hair as I often did, because lately it seemed to wake her up if I touched her exposed skin.

Though I'll admit that occasionally I'll do this on purpose; run my hand down her bare back, or across a section of her stomach not covered by her nightly tank top. She'll wake up, and I'll be apologetic for waking her, though I suspect from her emotions and expressions that she knows exactly what I'm up to.

It's hard to resist doing the same tonight. I keep thinking about the promise I made to Bella about picking up from where we left off before Carlisle knocked on the door. It was good he did though, as the emotions I was projecting had the potential to turn Tanya's holiday party into an orgy rather quickly.

I don't know how well I'll be able to control myself if we go much further physically, but it's getting harder and harder to care. Not that I don't worry for Bella's safety, but I've come a long way since we first met. I'm almost sure that I wouldn't hurt her, and good god, I am a man.

But I stop myself knowing how tired she is and try to block off that section of my mind, and my anatomy.

Instead I started to go over the day's events in my head. And really it seems like too many things had happened for it to be considered a mere day. From sledding, to Bella's broken wrist (and me almost killing Emmett), to the party and dealing with Irina.

Thinking of the day led me to glance at Bella's cast. I frowned, feeling sick for the 700th time since Alice told me what _could_ have happened. The broken wrist wasn't a big deal next to a crushed skull and punctured lungs.

I looked over Bella carefully as if more injuries might have popped up in her sleep. She was bruised, but I didn't see anything new developing.

I don't think I was trying hard enough to distract myself because when I cataloged Bella's legs to ensure they were still uninjured, that section of my brain I'd shut down popped right back up. And once again, I was back to Bella, and back to the details of our last kiss.

My resolve to not take our relationship too far physically was never tested as greatly than when I was kissing Bella. She would throw all of herself into every kiss and I would be surrounded by not only her love and devotion, but also by intense amounts of lust that would combine with my own to create an almost unstoppable force.

But I was determined to wait. _I think._

Again, sometimes I couldn't remember _why_ I was determined to wait…But I wasn't supposed to be thinking about this anymore tonight. _Down Boy, Down!_

I once again forced myself to change the direction of my thoughts. Bella really did need a good night sleep, and I didn't particularly want to take our physical relationship to the next level while we were in a house full of ears.

I sighed and thought about Peter and Charlotte. They had decided to go home on foot. It would give them a better chance of running across Irina's path, and it would also allow them to hunt.

I noticed that they had been trying to avoid their normal hunting style while they were visiting. Unless Bella was completely oblivious to the fact that Peter and Charlotte were going hunting, they would either wait or they'd join the vegetarians.

Of course, they should have known better as Bella is rarely oblivious to anything going on around her.

'Don't be silly.' Bella had told them. 'I was around it for more than 2 years. Don't change what you are because of me.' She had insisted.

Bella went on to tell them that if they _wanted_ to give a vegetarian life a try then she would be supportive. But Bella was firm on the point that it must be what they wanted, and not what they were doing because of her.

I had a feeling that we haven't heard the last on that subject, but I honestly can't imagine Peter and Charlotte giving up the traditional diet permanently. It isn't that I thought they were weak or that they wouldn't be determined enough to pull it off.

No, if they wanted to make the change they would do it successfully. I just happened to know that they didn't want to. I suppose things like this aren't set in stone, so we shall see what happens.

I would guess that, depending on hunting, Peter and Charlotte will be half way home by morning. It's a long run, but they are used to getting places quickly and will be able to move efficiently over the landscape.

Bella whimpered again. I increased the calm I was sending by pulling her even closer against my body. I laid down on my side and tucked her against me. It was strange that I could do this with her and not make her uncomfortably cold.

She would occasionally get cold enough that she needed to pull a blanket between us, but those times were becoming more and more rare. I wondered if this could be another side effect of our combined auras that Charlotte had explained to me. That conversation seemed like a lifetime ago, but it had actually only been a few months.

This reaction, or lack of reaction that Bella had to my body temperature was not universal. If she was cuddled against Emmett or was holding Esme's hand, she would quickly become chilled.

Carlisle, in his never ending quest for knowledge, had added this little quirk to his ever growing List O' Bella. He was fascinated by her, but this didn't seem to be an unusual reaction. Most that met her, especially vampires, seemed to be immediately pulled in. This in itself made Carlisle drool with the promise of a possible new theory considering it should have been the vampire attributes that pulled Bella in, and not the other way around.

The top of Carlisle's list included why Bella was immune to some gifts but not others; I could feel and manipulate her emotions and Alice could see her future, but Edward couldn't hear her and Maggie wasn't able to use her gift on Bella either. I must admit that I was curious to see if Kate's gift would work, not that I would ever allow that to be tested.

Carlisle is extremely curious and often wonders if these traits will carry over when Bella is changed. I had tried to explain the aura thing to him, but Charlotte was able to do a much better job.

This had started Carlisle on an entirely new section of his Bella List, trying to understand why Bella and I react to each other the way we do. There's the way she doesn't get as cold as she should when close to me, and of course our emotional connection. But we also seemed to have a physical connection.

When I'm away from Bella, which I try to keep to a minimum, it's as if I can still feel her. Even without her emotions, I still know how I'll find her when I return; asleep, awake, happy or bored. She almost felt like an extension of my body, heart, mind and soul.

I knew without a doubt that I could never be separated from her. I don't even think it was cliché to say it would kill me to lose Bella. I had a feeling it really might.

The telltale glint the rising sun made on the snow started to work its way through the window. While the sun rose steadily over the next hour, I listened to my family and friends moving around the house.

When I started to feel from Bella's emotions that she was waking up, I pulled her good arm around my waist in an effort to get her even closer before she fully awoke.

I waited, paying close attention as Bella become more aware. It finally got to the point where I was certain she was awake but was trying to drag out the time before I'd make her get up. Her eyes were still closed, but I felt her arm tighten around my body and noticed a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

I leaned my head down and pressed my lips to her ear, but not before taking the time to inhale her intoxicating aroma. The fire Bella's scent created had long since turned into a sick pleasure of mine.

The stronger the burn, the closer I knew she was to me. It was a crooked, crooked addiction.

"Good morning, Darlin" I breathed into Bella's ear – loud enough for her to hear me, but only just.

She didn't answer, confirming my suspicion that she was going to play the 'I'm still sleep card' for as long as I'd let her get away with it. Bella was a horrible actress though, and even if I couldn't tell from her emotions that she was awake, the fluttering of her eyelids and the ever growing smile would quickly give her away.

"Darlin," I said again, a little louder, pulling her closer but still being careful of her wrist.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was trying not to giggle. It was so obvious that Jasper knew I wasn't sleeping, but I was so comfortable I didn't want to move. I knew it was silly, but it felt like if I gave up now I'd be losing a game.

Jasper must have decided that he'd been patient enough, persuasive enough. The tempting, sweet encouragement to open my eyes and start the day ended and I found myself pinned beneath him. Luckily Jasper seemed to be extra aware of my injured arm and somehow kept my casted wrist out of the way of his assault.

His hands went to the back of my knees and to my ribs, tickling me like I've never been tickled before. I was immediately out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Jasper! Jazz! Stop! Get…get off! Ahh!!!" I couldn't stop laughing, and I knew it was only spurring him on. It was like torture though, and he wouldn't stop if he thought I was enjoying it.

He had my injured arm pinned so far out of the way that I couldn't even use it as an excuse. In fact I was so glad it didn't hurt, I was almost glad I couldn't use it as an excuse.

I was really having a hard time catching a breath, and though he had slowed down Jasper was still tickling me enough that I couldn't speak. I had a sudden realization of something worse than suffocation though. I had to pee. Badly.

Luckily this realization is what it took for Jasper to stop, and he finally ceased the torture when he felt my rising discomfort. I was gasping, trying to catch my breath but still giggling intermittently.

"Uh…" Jasper looked at me with his eyebrow raised and his head cocked to the side. "I was under the impression you needed a human moment, Darlin." He teased. "Of course, if I'm wrong, I'd be happy to go right back to tickl…"

"No!" I jumped up carefully, still laughing. "I'm up, I'm up! Are you happy now?"

"Very!" Jasper retorted with a large smile on his face.

I huffed out a sigh in mock irritation and made my way to the bathroom. "Annoying, morning person of a vampire". I muttered under my breath, knowing that Jasper would hear me.

He laughed louder, and when I turned around the look on his face brought my giggles back. Jasper was by my side in a second, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, Jasper." I finally replied to his original question of the day, now that I agreed with the sentiment.

"It certainly is." He agreed. "Meet you downstairs?"

I nodded and ran to the bathroom before my bladder burst. I wrapped my arm in one of the bags Carlisle gave me and took an awkward shower. I was getting pretty irritated with my limitations, and it didn't help that without Jasper close by I was noticing the pain again.

But when I stepped out of the shower and stopped focusing on trying to dry off with one hand, I could smell wonderful things wafting up from downstairs. For not eating human food, I sure knew a lot of vampire chefs.

I laughed for a moment at the thought of a vampire on one of the popular cooking reality shows, but then caught another whiff of breakfast and hurried to get ready.

* * *

Another bite of my omelet, and another glance around at my audience. This seemed to have become the norm in Forks, and had carried over to Alaska. For some reason these vampires of mine loved to watch me eat.

You'd think I'd be used to it by now…but nope. Here comes the blush.

Trying to distract Jasper, Emmett, Tanya and Kate from my reaction, I scooped up another big section of omelet and held up the fork in front of me in offering.

"Anyone wanna try? It's go-ood!" I brought the fork around in a semi-circle looking for any takers. I had none. _Chickens!_

"Are you kidding, Squirt? I'd rather try sucking an earthworm dry." There were three shudders of revulsion around the table, and I had a feeling it had more to do with Emmett's suggestion than with mine.

Earthworms? Gross.

"Uhm. Seriously though, Bells. Can we talk for a minute?" Emmett's eyes darted to my cast and back, and I could hardly stand how sad he looked.

The kitchen cleared quickly and when we were alone, Emmett moved his chair closer to me and laced his fingers with those on my good hand. He continued to look down and spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I…I don't know what I was thinking. Well, that's just it. I wasn't thinking. If you would have hit that tree I never would have forgiven myself. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all?"

Emmett had spoken so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to interrupt his pleading. I turned in my chair, his knees moving to the outside of mine so I could face him fully.

"You know what, Em? You've already made it up to me. I used to daydream about having a brother. But when Renee got married to Phil and they occasionally talked about having another child, I wasn't all that interested. You know why?"

Emmett shook his head, still looking down. I reached out and with my hand on his cheek waited for him to look at me. When his eyes finally met mine I continued.

"It was because I'd wanted an _older_ brother, Em. Someone to look out for me, and take care of me…but also someone I could have wicked fun with. You, Big Bro, are better than even my best daydreams."

Emmett's eyes widen and he went to speak. I beat him to it though.

"I forgive you, Emmett. Granted, it wasn't your best moment, but you do have some awesome ideas. And I know that you love me and would never have hurt me intentionally. I can feel it every single time I'm with you. So no more Sad Emmett, okay? It's over and done with. Deal?"

I waited for half a beat and then, "Em…can't…breathe!" I was being hugged so tightly that even though I needed a full breath of air, I was once again reminded of how lucky I was to have found my way home to the Cullens.

Emmett sat me carefully back in my chair. His eyes were bright with tears that could never be shed. "Love you, Squirt."

"You too, Em." I smiled my brightest smile, hoping to reiterate that I was anything but mad at him.

Emmett paused for a minute. "Truce in the prank war?" He smiled.

As I nodded I noticed a satisfied looking Esme smile and then slip back out of the kitchen. Once she'd witnessed me agreeing to end the pranks, I leaned forward and breathed into Emmett's ear.

"How about we just take a break long enough to make the parents and siblings happy, and agree to nothing dangerous after that?"

Emmett grinned from ear to ear and held his fist out to me. I bumped my cast free fist against his and smiled back. He ruffled my hair, earning my best imitation of a growl and laughed.

"You're not so bad in the little sister department yourself, Squirt!"

**

* * *

**

We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon doing nothing productive. It was too cold for me to go outside, and because I ended up needing pain medication I wasn't really in the mood to do anything other than watch movies and play card games.

I was startled shortly after lunch when my phone rang. All the people who called me were in the house with me. Jasper was nice enough to grab the phone from across the room and when he was walking back over I couldn't help asking, "What does the Caller ID say?"

Jasper looked down and smiled. "It's Angela."

I was so surprised to hear her name that it took me a second to get my brain to work long enough to answer the phone.

"Hello? Angela?" I answered quietly. There was a part of my brain that was convinced it would be a wrong number.

"Bella! How are you? How's the trip going?"

"Hi Ang! I'm so glad you called! The trip is going…" I glanced quickly around the room.

My eyes fell on Edward and Alice having one of their silent chess matches that lasted about 20 seconds, and then I looked over to Tanya and Kate, who had just zapped a bug that must've flown too close. Benjamin was outside conjuring snowballs out of what looked to be thin air, and finally I glanced over and saw Elvis…err, Ely, quietly strumming an old guitar.

I laughed. "The trip has been great! Very entertaining to say the least. I really am so glad you called, Ang!"

We talked about my trip for a few minutes and she told me about a gnarly pop quiz I'd missed in Trig. _Thank god!_

The conversation was winding down when Angela started sounding like she wanted to say something.

"What is it Ang?"

She sighed. "I'm supposed to deliver a message, but I didn't want you to think that was the only reason I called. I've missed you."

I laughed. "I don't think that way, Ang. Really. And I've missed you too. What is it?"

It was quiet for a few seconds. "Um Bella, is Alice there?"

That surprised me. "Alice? Yes, she's here. Did you want to speak with her?" Alice had already walked closer, having heard Angela's side of the conversation clearly.

"No…no, that's okay." Angela said shyly. "But, if you don't mind could you pass on a message for her? Sorry Bella."

"Angela, it really isn't a big deal. I don't mind at all. What should I tell her?" I looked over and saw Alice's eyes go wide and then her smile was huge. I was guessing she'd just had a vision of what I was going to hear. Seeing her smile helped me relax a bit now that I knew it wasn't a bad message.

"You know AJ…uhm, Adam?" Angela asked.

I grinned now too. "Yes! Oh! Did he give you a message for Alice?" I could barely contain my excitement.

"_BELLA!_" Alice hissed at me. She obviously thought I was giving Angela too much information, but I was too curious and excited to be deterred.

Angela actually giggled a little and seemed relieved that I didn't think this was strange.

"Okay. I'm supposed to tell Alice that Adam is very sorry that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye personally and wishes they'd had time to get to know each other better. And…" She took a breath. "I'm supposed to let her know that Adam slipped a letter into her locker with his new phone number and address. He said to ask her to call and to tell her 'please'."

I squealed. I couldn't help it…the giddy noise just happened without my permission. The smile on my face was huge, and even though Alice was trying to act like she was irritated with me, it didn't take her long to crack. Alice buried her head in a pillow and squealed much better than I had.

"Thank you so much for relaying the message, Ang!" I said when I finally had myself under control.

Angela laughed. "I'm just glad to find out it's good news. And you can tell Alice not to worry. My lips are sealed. It's none of my business anyway."

"You're the best, Ang!"

We talked for a few more minutes and then said goodbye after planning a girl's night out for the weekend after I was back in Forks.

When I closed my phone and turned around, Alice was already gone. I looked at Jasper questioningly.

"She's upstairs picking out her 'first phone call outfit'." He chuckled.

I laughed too, but before I could follow Alice upstairs my phone rang again.

I jumped in surprise and my brow furrowed. "What's with all the phone calls?" I pouted.

Jasper laughed again. "Two calls is hardly a world record, Darlin. Besides you didn't seem to mind the last one so much. Maybe Angela forgot to tell you something."

"Oh!" I realized he was probably right and flipped open the phone without checking the caller ID "Ang?"

There was a deep, musical chuckle on the other end of the line. "Carlisle!" Again, I was surprised!

But what Carlisle told me made me almost as happy as Angela's phone call had. He and Esme had gone into town to stop by a hospital where Carlisle used to work. Carlisle had picked me up a plastic, inflatable (i.e. removable!) cast, and he was going to replace the itchy, hard, plaster one I currently had when he got back.

And after he made me promise I'd leave it on unless he told me it was okay to remove it, Carlisle also told me it would be safe to go swimming with it on!

Alice came running down the stairs as soon as I hung up the phone. "Oh Bella, I packed the perfect suit for you!"

Well, in the 'good news of the day' department, 2 positives out of 3 weren't so bad. I groaned. "Fine Alice. Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Kate was doing an amazing job at helping me remember that I was a man. I would've been more than willing to allow her to continue her exploration of my chest under the surface of the water, but we were about to be joined by several members of my family.

Katie sighed when I placed my hand over hers, stilling the circles she was drawing on my skin. '_Company?' _She asked me in her thoughts. I nodded in response, determined to enjoy a few more moments of our wordless exchange.

A few days ago I would have placed all the money I could withdraw from my bank accounts in an entire month if Emmett would have bet me I'd fall in love.

_Love? Is that what this is? _I thought to myself, trying to compare it with the things I'd heard from other people in similar situations. I suppose I already knew that I loved Kate, I just never expected it to extend beyond familial.

Kate, noticing I was lost in thought, took the opportunity to draw her finger in a long line down the center of my chest to the top of my swim trunks. "We'll continue this later." She whispered in my ear, causing every one of my frozen nerve endings to burst into flame.

Love. Who knew?

"I'll hold you to that." I whispered back, right before catching the thoughts of my biggest brother. "Be prepared. Emmett's going to attempt to empty the pool in 8 seconds."

"Empty the pool?" Kate asked, confused and wary. She glanced around the room trying to picture how much damage Emmett might do if he succeeded. The room was now enclosed after we lowered the partition protecting the indoor area of the pool from the cold elements.

Bella would be joining us soon, and we all wanted her to be able to swim now that she had her new cast, and not turn into a popsicle.

The room was full of steam, and would help to keep Bella even warmer. And although the partition kept the outside air from getting in, the undead among us would still be able to swim underneath if we decided to make use of both sides of the pool.

"He's not really going to…" Kate trailed off as Emmett came bounding through the door.

"CANNONBALL!" Emmett shouted at the same time he threw himself into the deep end of the water.

Although he created an almighty splash I was thankful he restrained himself. Emmett absolutely had the ability to empty the pool, and apparently he knew that. From his thoughts it also sounded like he didn't want to give anyone a reason to be even more upset with him after the stunt he pulled with Bella.

I knew from Emmett's self-loathing thoughts that he had never felt as badly as he did over what happened with Bella. Truth be told though, he should feel like that. I was pleased to hear the talk the two of them had earlier today, and while I had a feeling we would be enduring more pranks eventually, I for one was thankful for the interlude from their childish antics.

Emmett broke the surface just as Rosalie gracefully lowered herself into the heated water and swam over to him. They were soon followed by Alice, and I knew that Jasper and Bella weren't far behind them.

Jasper had been reading Bella's unease and embarrassment for the last 45 minutes, and as I knew she was locked in the bathroom with a bathing suit provided by Alice, I was pretty certain I knew the cause of the emotions.

"Did you get her to wear the one you packed?" Kate asked Alice when she joined us on the steps of the pool.

"Of course. Was there really any doubt?" Alice laughed in her high, pixie-like voice.

Rosalie frowned. "You should leave Bella alone with her clothes, Alice. She's been dressing herself for 18 years without a consultant."

Alice only acknowledged part of the statement. "And it's a miracle she's made it this far! That's a lot of ground to make up. I wonder if she'd want to go shopping…"

I tuned Alice out. I had listened to enough conversations and thoughts about shopping to last me 100 extended lifetimes.

Bella had finally talked Jasper into coming down to the pool to wait for her, promising she would only be a few more minutes. He could still feel her nervousness but decided it was best to let her come out at her own pace.

I could imagine that it would be hard living where all the other females had perfect, inhuman bodies. It had the potential to be a serious blow to her self esteem. Bella didn't seem to know it, but even as a human, she didn't have anything to worry about. She was very pretty.

When she first came to live with us I had been plagued by the smell of her blood. Not only that, I had been green with envy. It wasn't that I was jealous of Jasper having Bella specifically, but more of the relationship in general. As I got to know Bella it made it much easier to be around her, and now I truly thought of her as my little sister.

That hadn't stopped the jealously I experienced at watching not only theirs, but all the relationships in my family. I was glad that I had Alice to talk to, but that wasn't the same. I was feeling incredibly hopeful now that it looked like I may have a future with Kate.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Kate curled herself against the side of my body, causing my arm to automatically wrap around her.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. _Yes. Very hopeful._

Before I could give Kate a more complete answer, Jasper came through the door. The grumbles in his thoughts told me that even if he was letting Bella go at her own pace, he was getting a little impatient.

"Where's the Squirt?" Emmett called, and it was plain to see how much better he felt after talking with Bella.

"She'll be here in a minute." Jasper paused but I could of course hear what he was going to say. I could understand why he was going to ask, but was surprised he thought it was necessary.

"Hey, guys, Bella is feeling a little uncomfortable in the bathing suit Alice forced her to wear." Alice rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything before Jasper continued. "Don't give her any shit about how she looks." He looked pointedly at Emmett.

"That hurts, Bro." Emmett was actually a bit offended. I was surprised by that. "I won't say anything to hurt her feelings. Bella's one smokin' human!"

I saw Rose smack his head a fraction of a second before she made contact. "Dammit, Rosie! Enough with the head hitting. You'll give me drain bamage!"

Emmett saw his opportunity and swept Rosalie up out of the water and tossed her up in the air before she came splashing down. We all laughed, apart from Rosalie, when she surfaced looking like a drowned beauty rat.

She looked startled for a second, but then joined the rest of us in laughing. "You're lucky I was already planning on getting my hair wet, Grizz."

And when Rosalie started calling Emmett 'Grizz', that was my cue to avoid their thoughts as much as possible. The images in their heads just weren't…_damn is that even possible?_

I shook my head to clear it from the indecent images before I could get carried away. _Ugh_!

Jasper had been laughing with the rest of us, but his attention suddenly turned toward the still closed door. I listened, and despite the echoing sounds of the pool area I could hear the sound of Bella's accelerated heart on the other side.

He was relieved that Bella had decided to come down, and started to walk over to open the door for her. He was planning on giving her a little help in the confidence department if it looked necessary.

When Jasper was only a few feet from the door, it opened and Bella stepped through. She might be a human, but Emmett was right. She looked…_wow_…in that suit. Not even the new, inflatable plastic cast took away from how good she looked.

Bella was wearing a simple, black two piece, but obviously something more revealing than Bella would've ever picked out for herself.

I wasn't the only one who thought she looked good, as Jasper's thoughts had completely stopped. He was speechless vocally and mentally. There was one second of silence as Jasper took a step closer to Bella, and then something happened that was a first. Something I never thought I would witness.

Jasper tripped.

He righted himself quickly, but not fast enough to avoid discovery. Emmett boomed out laughing and the girls giggled. I also had a hard time keeping the chuckle from escaping. Jasper looked around at us in shock.

"Walk much?" Emmett laughed harder.

'_Did I just...trip?!' _Jasper was asking himself.

And I couldn't help responding. "You sure did!"

Jasper looked embarrassed for a brief second, but then smiled when he realized Bella was also giggling. The unexpected clumsiness from her normally graceful mate had completely sidetracked her. Bella was no longer worried about how she looked.

"I take it you like?" Bella asked and Jasper nodded vigorously. She started in a half turn before seeming to remember that she had an audience and blushed.

Bella tried to cover herself up, but Jasper countered by pulling her arms away from her body.

"You look amazing." Jasper told a now crimson Bella.

The color on her cheeks made my mouth fill with venom. I swallowed quickly, refusing to have any thoughts of Bella other than how beautiful my little sister looked.

We all swam for a long time, thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Every time Katie brushed my skin, accident or not, it sent a bolt of electricity through my bloodless veins.

The thoughts of all my siblings, and of Katie were those of very happy, content people. I was also enjoying how relaxed Jasper was. He was obviously benefitting from the positive atmosphere as well.

I couldn't help but be proud of him. Jasper had shown more control than just about any vampire I'd ever met. He rivaled Carlisle in my mind and I would never doubt him again. My entire family seemed to be happier, and I had a feeling it had a lot to do with the introduction of one Isabella Swan.

We were playing silly games and talking about nothing in particular when a phone rang. It was Jasper's. He swam quickly to the side of the pool and dried off his hands before taking his phone and answering. I knew from his thoughts that it was Peter.

"Peter. Did you make it home? Anything from Irina?" Jasper spoke into the phone without saying hello, and without giving Peter a chance to speak.

The other line was quiet at first. Bella's heart beat 4 times before Peter answered.

"Jasper." I could hear that Peter was upset, and from Jasper's thoughts he noticed the same thing.

"What is it Peter? Is it Charlotte? What's happened?"

Bella was becoming agitated and it was plain to see that she was having a hard time keeping herself from interrupting for more information. Bella couldn't hear the other side of the conversation like we all could.

Quiet.

"Peter, answer me, damnit! What's going on?"

"He was here, Jasper. I don't know what it means. Why would he be here? But he was, Jasper. He was here. And he wasn't alone."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who was there? Peter, if you don't start making sense I'm coming to Montana and ripping your leg off so I can kick your ass with it. TALK!"

"Reuben."

Peter only spoke one word, but that was all it took. One name that I had heard in Jasper's thoughts before. And for the second time that night, Jasper's mind went blank. I watched as not only his skin turned even paler, but so did Alice's. She gasped and I focused on the vision she was suddenly lost in.

It was the Reuben I had heard about. The same Reuben from Jasper's thoughts. He was with several others, and they had a look of triumph on their faces. A look of anticipation that made it feel like ice was running through my veins. I had never met Reuben. And from what I had heard from Jasper, I had hoped that I never would.

Alice's eyes started to clear, but the panic in her mind was only growing. Every vampire in the room had frozen still as statues with the only sounds being the slight sloshing of the water, and the beat of Bella's heart echoing off the walls.

"When?" I asked loud enough for even Bella to hear. "When will they be here?"

Alice and I locked eyes, and though I tried to pull the answer from her thoughts, they were moving too quickly and changing too often for me to decipher.

"A month." Alice finally answered, darting her eyes over to Jasper who still hadn't responded to Peter. "Maybe less. Maybe a lot less. I…I can't see them clearly. I…"

Alice was still looking only at Jasper and it appeared that they were conversing silently. There was only one short sentence I could hear screaming from both of their minds.

'_Maria's sent him!'_

_**

* * *

**_

**Everything will be explained soon, I promise. And I know it looks like it, but it isn't really a cliffhanger unless you want to know the ending. lol**

**I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter, and Edward's POV, so if you have the time to review…**

**Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed and left alerts. Your support blows me away!**

**-Jules**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those  
suffering from CJH syndrome. This  
chapter doesn't have the cure, but we're  
getting closer to it!**

**Lot's of conversation in this chapter, but again...  
we're getting closer!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

* * *

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 29**

**-----**

.

"Reuben…" Jasper continued to mutter the name with every turn as he paced in front of the couch. "Reuben!" He growled again.

Alice and Edward were sitting on either side of me on the couch, and the rest of the family and Tanya's family were listening with anxious expressions. I knew the rest of Tanya's and the Cullen's friends were scattered around the house, and were probably paying close attention to anything that was said.

Jasper stopped in front of Alice and locked eyes with her. "When Alice? You have to see if you can get a better idea of when! And where are they coming? Washington? Alaska? And can you see why? Why after all this time? Why, Alice?"

"Calm down, Jasper." Carlisle's voice was quiet but full of authority. "Let's talk through this and see what we can figure out. What exactly did Peter say?"

Jasper sighed. "You don't understand Carlisle. This is bad. This is really bad."

"Jasper, please. What did Peter say?" Carlisle asked again.

Jasper's eyes flashed to mine and then to Alice before looking back at Carlisle. My entire body was tense and although I didn't know what was going on, I agreed with Jasper. This was bad.

Jasper sat down across from me on the coffee table and dropped his head into his hands. His breathing was deep and ragged, and every time he exhaled I felt chills go up my spine. I glanced over at Edward, knowing he could hear Jasper's thoughts, and begged him with my eyes to tell me what was happening.

Edward gave me a grim smile and reached over to hold my hand, but he remained silent.

"Jasper?" Carlisle prompted again.

Jasper looked up from his hands. "Peter and Charlotte didn't pick up the scent until they were closer to home – a couple miles out maybe. The closer they got they realized it was leading them back to their house. There were several of them, but Peter was sure that Reuben was one of them. They had been all over the house, and they didn't bother with being discreet. Peter said the house is a wreck. They followed the scent away from the house and the strongest scent led due west."

"Wait." Carlisle interrupted. "West? I thought Alice saw them coming. They weren't coming North?"

Jasper shook his head, but Alice answered. "If they were following Jasper's scent, or even Peter and Charlotte's, it would have led them west; west to Washington, to Forks."

Fear struck me so intensely that I felt a sharp prickling sensation on the top of my head. I started to shake. I still didn't know who Reuben was, but it was clear that he and several other vampires were heading to Forks; to Angela and Ben, Jessica and Mike. To all of them.

It was hard to breathe and my chest felt tight. My eyes were watering and my ears were ringing. I couldn't decide who I was more frightened for, I just knew I was scared out of my mind. I'd never experienced the stereotypical vampire before, and I was afraid that wasn't going to be the case for much longer.

Jasper swiveled around on the coffee table until his knees were on either side of mine. He leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked on mine, and carefully took my hand from Edward.

"Breathe, Bella. Breathe. It'll be okay. Take a breath, Darlin." He tried to placate me.

I did take a breath. A large, shaky breath that made my lungs hurt. "You can't know that Jasper! You can't. All those people in Forks. What's going to happen to them? What's going to happen to US?" I was quickly out of air again.

"We will figure this out. You need to remember Bella, that even though they are human drinking vampires, they aren't going to want to draw attention to themselves. They wouldn't hunt in a small city. These are old vampires, and they know better." Jasper continued to look at me intently. "Darlin, you need to calm down. I know you don't want me to manipulate your emotions, but I will if I have to."

I took another deep breath and was pleased to find that it wasn't as uncomfortable as the last. What Jasper said had made sense, and he apparently knew who these vampires were. I jumped a little when I felt a tap on my shoulder, but turned to find Esme with a glass of water.

"Thanks Esme." I took the glass and tried to make myself drink slowly. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. The panic had made me feel dehydrated.

Jasper could feel that I was calming down. He smoothed down my hair before standing up and kissing my forehead. He then turned to Alice.

"Have you seen anything else, Alice? Anything at all?" There was a pleading tone to Jasper's voice that threatened to bring the panic back to the surface.

"Only flashes. They keep changing their minds, and my visions are like flickers. It's like watching a show on a really old, broken television and it's so frustrating!" Alice's voice had risen quickly until she was almost shouting.

"Alice," Esme's normally soothing voice had an edge to it. "Maybe if you went to lie down in a quiet place it would help. Perhaps you'd be able to get a better idea of what's happening."

"I think that's good advice." Carlisle agreed, taking his wife's hand. "Esme and I need to hunt."

Jasper nodded. "If anyone else needs to hunt this would be the time to do it. Once we figure out what's going on, there may not be a lot of time and we won't want to be separated."

"Jasper." Tanya stepped forward with Ely, Eleazar and Carmen. Kate went to sit on the arm of the couch by Edward. "We want you all to know that we are sticking with you on this. You are welcome to stay here as long as necessary, but if you need to relocate, or if this comes to a fight, we'll be there too."

The rest of Tanya's family nodded their heads, and Carlisle walked closer with his hands held out, shaking his head.

"We can't ask that of you, Tanya. We have no idea what's happening at this point, and regardless I am hoping to avoid a fight at all costs. But if it comes to that, we can't involve any of you."

"Tough shit!" Benjamin shouted before Tanya could respond. "I'm with you too, Carlisle. Tia is as well, and there isn't a damn thing you can do to change that." He had walked into the room with Tia and leveled his eyes at Carlisle, daring him to argue.

"Me too. I'm in." Garrett came into view, followed closely by Maggie, Liam and Siobhan. "We all are."

Carlisle looked like he was going to argue and Esme looked like she would cry if she could. This outpouring of support made me…well, nauseous. To think that whoever this Reuben is might be coming for a fight turned my stomach.

Ely stepped forward and placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "You are our family, Carlisle, and we stick together. We will see this through with you, where ever it goes. Just tell us what you need, and consider it done."

Jasper must have taken this has his cue. "Thank you all for your willingness to help. We appreciate it, but we don't know what's coming yet, or even if anything is coming at all. It will take some time to figure it out, but once we have, all of your help will be very welcome."

There were handshakes and hugs around the room. Edward had gotten to his feet and was staying close to Kate, while Alice took Esme's advice and went to find a quiet spot to concentrate on her visions.

Me? I was still nauseous. I was sitting in the middle of the couch, and suddenly felt very small. These vampires, My Vampires, were all I had left in this life. I knew that Peter and Charlotte were already on their way back to Alaska, having decided this was more important that trying to locate Irina. Pretty soon they would be back under this same roof.

What if it really did come to a fight? It isn't like I could help. No, all I could do would be to watch while my entire family put themselves in danger. What if they got hurt? What if something happened to Carlisle? Peter? Esme or Charlotte? Oh my god, what if something happened to Jasper?!

Before I could get much further in my rising panic, I felt an unnatural, and at first, unwelcome calm spread throughout my body. I looked up, trying to keep a grasp on my concerns, and found Jasper staring at me. He was in a three way conversation with Carlisle and Eleazar, but his very stern eyes were locked on me.

Jasper mouthed, "I warned you." And even though there was a part of me that wanted to be angry with him for manipulating my emotions, I couldn't hold onto it. I was enjoying a break from the panic too much to worry about being upset with him.

When Jasper finished his discussion with Carlisle and Eleazar, most of the vampires left to hunt. Esme kissed my cheek on her way out with Carlisle.

She stopped to take my empty glass and now that I was somewhat calm I could think clearly enough to ask her something I'd been wondering in the last hour.

"Esme? School?" Was all I managed, but she understood.

Esme patted my arm. "I'll take care of it Dear. I will tell them you'll be gone longer than we originally thought. I will let them know you won't be back until after the holidays at least."

I gave her a small smile, trying to be happy that at least I wouldn't have school for a bit. Just the other day I'd been wishing for that exact thing, but now? Now I'd rather go to school and not have to deal with crazy vampires.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll be safe." Esme whispered, kissed my head and then took Carlisle's hand and walked outside.

Didn't she understand that it wasn't MY safety I was worried about? What if I'm the only one left? What if…what if…what…if…

I shook off the lethargy I was feeling and scowled at Jasper. He shrugged and walked closer. "Like I said, I warned you. There's no point in getting so worked up when we don't even know what's going to happen."

Jasper sat down on the couch and pulled me against his side, wrapping his arms protectively around me. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Bella." And before I could respond he continued, "And nothing is going to happen to me either. Let's just take this one day at a time."

I nodded against his chest and focused on keeping myself calm as not to provoke another Jasperfying of my emotions. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then another. And another.

Finally when I felt like I could talk and keep my voice from shaking I looked up at Jasper.

"I understand that someone might be coming, but who? Who's Reuben?" As soon as I asked the question Jasper's jaw clenched and his brows furrowed.

"I have a right to know what's going on, Jasper." I had meant my voice to come out strong, but it ended up sounding more like a whine.

Jasper looked down at where I was still leaned against his side. Both of his perfect eyebrows were arched. "You don't need to do that shit, Bella. Of course I'll tell you. Just give me a minute."

I waited, trying not to be irritated by Jasper's slight reprimand. I knew he was stressed, and in all fairness I had sounded like a 5 year old. Jasper was running the tips of his fingers absentmindedly down the side of my face, and when I looked up at him I could see he was thinking hard.

"Bella, do you remember when I took you out to the cliff the night Peter and Charlotte came to Forks?" I nodded. "When we were talking you asked me to tell you about the time I was Alice before we got to the Cullens. I mentioned some issues that we ran into with Maria's henchmen but we decided to talk about it another time. Do you remember all that?"

Of course I remembered. That was only the most intense night of my life. I blushed slightly thinking about the amazing things Jasper had made me feel that night, but nodded. Jasper gave me a small smile, and I guessed that he knew exactly what caused me to blush. He confirmed my suspicions rather quickly.

"We need to do that again sometime, Darlin." He leaned down and rubbed his nose with mine. "Sometime soon."

I vehemently agreed, but before I could become too engrossed in a fantasy filled daydream, Jasper moved away from me.

Jasper didn't go far though. He shifted into the corner of the couch and pulled me closer into his body until we were partially lying down. He continued to trail his fingertips along the exposed skin on my good arm and my face and I hoped he wouldn't put me to sleep.

"Reuben. Where do I start?" Jasper was staring at nothing, completely still for a few moments.

"Start at the beginning, please. I want to know exactly why we are where we are right now. Exactly what 'Reuben' means."

"Bella, I will tell you the basics but I may skip over things because you don't need to know the specifics of what he's done. You don't need that shit in your head. Okay? Trust me to tell you exactly what needs to be shared."

I thought about that for a minute. I was afraid that Jasper would gloss over things and make Reuben's possible visit into nothing more than a friend stopping by for tea. But he was right, and Jasper had a lot more experience in this area than I ever would.

"Okay. So Reuben. Who is he?"

Jasper smiled down at me, but it was easy to see that there was no joy in his emotions. He went back to staring into space and then seemed to take a breath to start his explanation when he paused again and looked back down at me with that stern look of his.

"What?" I asked, getting a bit impatient.

"And you will promise me that you won't overreact, Darlin. I know you well enough, and if I'm going to tell you about him, you are going to understand before I start that you are safe. Got it?"

I groaned. "Jasper! You're driving me crazy! Yes, I know I'm safe, now tell me already!"

He locked me in a penetrating gaze, and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Jasper sighed, and finally started with his story.

"Reuben, as I told you, was one of Maria's henchmen. Actually, he was different than the rest of us in that he sought out Maria of his own free will. Reuben had heard about the success Maria was having in claiming territories and knew that her power was growing. He wanted to put himself right in the middle of that growing power. He came down from New England and had already been a vampire for decades.

"I had been with Maria for quite some time at this point and was her first in command. When Reuben showed up he instantly saw me as a threat, as someone to overtake. It was a constant battle with him, and even though I always had to be alert with all those newborns around I never had to watch my back more than when Reuben was nearby."

Jasper looked down at me, took a breath and continued. "Reuben is a sadistic fuck, Bella. He was one of the worst I've ever known. He is cruel when dealing with newborns, and downright evil when it comes to his prey. I'm not going to go into that though. It isn't important, and if he is coming to find me that isn't what he's after."

I shuddered at the thought of this Reuben coming after Jasper. I needed to know. "Jasper, have you fought him before?"

He answered without hesitation. "Yes, Darlin. And I have beat him every time. Of course, we havenever been in a serious altercation as both of us are still alive, but we have had our fair share of fights."

I felt better right away knowing that Jasper would have the upper hand if it came down to it. I smiled. "Continue." And he did.

"Reuben already had issues with me, but when I let Peter and Charlotte go it was an act of treason in his mind. That might have been it for me if he would have convinced Maria that I was a liability. But Maria knew that I was an asset and refused to get rid of me.

"Of course, after I let Peter and Charlotte go, Maria wasn't happy with me. She placed Reuben with me as second in command." Jasper sighed in remembered frustration. "He was my shadow after that. Always with me, always looking for something he could report back to Maria.

"The thing is, after Peter and Charlotte left I slipped into an ever growing pit of depression. I still didn't understand the entire cause at this point, but I knew I wasn't happy with my existence. I knew I wanted something different. So when Peter and Charlotte came back, I sent Reuben on a mission and while he was gone I disappeared."

"Bella, have Peter and Charlotte told you about our escape from Maria?"

I thought for a moment even though I was sure they hadn't. I shook my head. "They didn't like for me to know about that stuff."

Jasper frowned and I could see he was working himself up to ending the conversation. "I'm an adult now, Jasper. It's different, and with everything that might be happening I really would like to know about it."

He nodded, but it took a few more minutes for him to start talking again.

"Maria sent Reuben and two others after us. They caught up to us rather quickly and were able to get close. Too close. We ended up having to fight them, and though we killed the other two, Reuben just got away.

"I didn't hear or see anything from Maria or Reuben for a long time after that. Not until I had found Alice and we were making our way to the rest of the Cullens. This time, they weren't able to get close enough thanks to Alice. There were 9 of them that time, and though we never fought them it is one of the reasons we took so long to reach the Cullens. We had to evade them for a very long time.

"They eventually gave up and the next time I heard Reuben's name mentioned was when I was on the phone with Peter." Jasper finished and the room was quiet. Everyone else must still be hunting.

"Thanks Jasper. Can I ask you something though? When you talked to Peter you were so panicked. Even when everyone was talking earlier you made it sound like a much bigger deal than you are telling me. Why?"

Jasper leaned down and kissed my forehead. "It is a big deal, Bella. But now that our friends are going to stand with us it's an entirely different story. And it would have been bad if we didn't have notice of what was coming. If Peter and Charlotte wouldn't have gotten his scent, or Alice wouldn't have had that vision to at least give us some idea, it would have been bad."

I stiffened and Jasper pulled me closer. "But that's a good thing, Darlin. We will be prepared. We have a lot of good fighters on our side, and while I don't think it will come to a fight, we will be more than ready if it does."

"What do you think he wants?" I was worried about this question and I already knew the answer.

Jasper took a little while to answer. "He wants me, Bella. There are two possible reasons he is coming. The first is that Maria has sent him to find me and bring me back to her. The other is that he is coming on his own to seek some sort of revenge. He truly loathes me."

Jasper could feel how worried I was. "Bella, I told you. We will be ready if they come. And the fact that Reuben hates me so much is a very good thing for us. It will be easy for him to lose focus."

Emmett and Alice walked into the room and hesitated before Jasper told them it was okay.

"How did vision therapy go, Ali?" Jasper asked with a lighthearted laugh. I couldn't help but think that he was putting on a show to make me feel that this whole Reuben thing wasn't a big deal.

"That's what we came to tell you. I was able to see more, still only glitches, but a lot more information this time."

"And?" Jasper asked, sounding a little more impatient.

"It will be right after Christmas, Jasper. They are making their way to Forks but it will take them some time to figure out where we are. I tried to see what would happen if we ran, but they find us every time. I think it's best that we stay here, prepare and take advantage of having so much help."

Jasper thought for a minute and then nodded. "You're right, Alice. We will stay and it will be piece of cake, especially if we all train for the next month."

Emmett whooped out a yell and pumped his fist in the air. "Shit, I've been needing something like this. I can't wait to tear these fuckers apart!"

Jasper hissed at him and Emmett shot me a glance. I felt Jasper's chest vibrate and guessed he was telling Emmett to go easy and not say too much in front of me. But actually, seeing how optimistic Emmett was had helped me relax a little bit.

"Ah hell, you're okay aren't cha Squirt? You have your own battalion of vampire body guards." Emmett smiled widely and reached down to ruffle my hair.

I swatted his hand away and grinned. It felt good to smile and feel like I really meant it. "That's right! Who could be scared with you around, Teddy Bear?"

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, offended by my nickname for him. Alice giggled with me and pulled Emmett away.

"Alice," Jasper called after them. "Keep tabs on everything for me. If anything changes…"

"I'll let you know, Jazz." Alice answered before disappearing outside with Emmett.

When we were alone Jasper pressed his lips to the top of my head. "You seem more optimistic, Darlin."

"Mmm Hmm." I answered. "It's still scary to think about Reuben and the others coming to find us, but everything you said was right. We have Alice, and you guys can use that to be prepared before they get here. I'll still worry about it, but I don't feel doomed like I did earlier." I paused. "You look more optimistic than you were earlier too, Jazz."

"I'm glad, Sweetheart, and you're right. Things looks a lot brighter with help and a time frame nailed down. And I meant everything I said. We can handle this, so try not to worry too much."

I felt better and was glad that Jasper had told me about Reuben. I was still tucked into Jasper's side and I was playing with the seam of his pants, thinking about all the different possibilities for the future.

Jasper stiffened beside me, but I was too deep in thought to think much of it. I plucked his seam again and thought over all Jasper had told me. It would be dangerous if Reuben and his friends came to find us, but Jasper was certain that we would be more than prepared.

I had just run my finger back down the seam on Jasper's pants again when he gave a loud, frustrated sigh that made me jump.

"Enough, Isabella!" Jasper suddenly shouted and then next thing I knew I was on my back laying on the couch with Jasper hovering over me. He had a hard, determined look in his eyes and I found that I was just a little bit intimidated, not to mention confused.

Jasper dipped his head so I couldn't see his face and he growled quietly. He sounded frustrated. Frustrated with _me_. I wasn't worried about Reuben at the moment because all I could concentrate on was the pissed off Jasper above me.

"What...what did I do?" I squeaked, not even trying to fake that I was calm. Jasper would know how I felt.

Jasper growled again and finally lifted his head so I could see into his eyes. "What did you do? What the hell do you keep doing with the seam on my pants? What is that? I can feel that you aren't trying to tease me, but how the hell do you think that makes me feel every time you trail your fingers up my leg only to stop?"

I was right. Jasper wasn't just frustrated...he was angry. Jasper was pissed.

"What? I'm...I'm sorry! I wasn't even thinking about it. It's...it's just a habit I have. I imagine that I'm writing a sentence and when the sentence is over I go back to start another one. I do it when I'm bored or when I'm thinking. I wasn't trying to tease you or anything. I promise!" I sounded a little hysterical.

Jasper sighed and lowered himself down a little further until he was right over my body but not quite touching me. This time when he spoke he was no longer angry, but he was still frustrated.

"I'm sorry Darlin, but it seriously drives me insane."

Jasper closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

"I didn't mean to frustrate you, Jasper, but I really don't understand what the big deal is. WHY is it driving you insane?"

Jasper slowly opened his eyes, tilted his head and gave me a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"What?" I asked, truly wanting an explanation. I liked playing with the seams on his pants and it had become a relaxing habit. If he was going to make me stop, I wanted to know why.

"Bella, are you my sister?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Uhm. Of course not?" I answered as a question, not sure what he wanted me to say.

"No, you're not. Are you my cousin? My aunt? Or any other type of relative?"

"What are you talking about, Jasper? You aren't making any sense."

"Are you my friend?" Jasper asked more slowly, avoiding my question.

I hesitated. Was Jasper my friend? I was closer to him than anyone I had ever known and I planned on spending eternity with him, but would I classify him as a friend? Before I could answer, Jasper spoke again.

"It's not a trick question, Darlin. You are not my sister and you are not my friend. I have enough damn friends."

I was trying not to be offended, but I was having a hard time not taking his words to heart.

"You still aren't hearing me, Isabella. You are much more than a friend to me. You are my everything and I not only love you...I WANT you. Badly. And we are TRYING to wait until you are changed so I don't hurt you by accident. So my dear...where you might be able to pluck the seam of a friend's pants without making them insane, it's just not working for me. You say you think of my seam as a sentence that you're following?"

I nodded.

Jasper locked his eyes with mine. "Well, if you do that again, Darlin, I hope you're ready for more practice, because I'm sure as hell gonna show you where the exclamation point for that sentence is!"

Jasper ground his hips into me and I groaned loudly, everything else forgotten.

"Shit" Jasper breathed.

"Hey! Get your goods off the Squirt!" Emmett yelled, stomping in from the kitchen. I groaned again, this time in defeat, and looked over at him from where I was still pinned under Jasper.

"Quit rubbin on my sister, asshole." Emmett said with a sly smile.

"Emmett, I swear to god that if I didn't need you for fighting practice over the next month, I'd kill you right now." Jasper growled, low and menacing.

The vibrations of his body as he growled did…interesting things to where he still had his hips pressed against mine. Without my permission, and despite our audience, my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Good god, Jasper you're killing her!" Emmett laughed loudly. I groaned again. "Seriously though, here Bells…"

I took a deep breath, thinking I might like to kill Emmett myself, and then looked back over to see him holding out my cell phone. I looked at him questioningly.

"It's Angela." Emmett's smile got even bigger.

I was mortified. Jasper sat up and pulled me with him. I whispered as quietly as I could. "Angela heard that entire conversation, didn't she?" I blushed deeply.

Emmett laughed again, and Jasper smiled trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh give me the damn phone." I snarled, snatching the phone from Emmett.

I took a deep breath and answered. "Hey Ang. Uh…sorry about that." I could hear her giggling quietly from the other end. I glared at a snickering Emmett and walked into the kitchen.

Angela and I talked for a long time, but through most of the conversation I could tell she wanted to say something. I knew I had something to say to her as well, so I figured I'd go first and then ask if she was okay.

"Hey Ang? It looks like I won't be coming back to school for a bit longer than we originally thought."

"What? Why? How long?" Angela sputtered.

I sighed. I really did enjoy having a girlfriend like this. Someone who actually missed me when I was gone, and someone I looked forward to seeing again.

"Not until after New Years." Angela groaned.

"That long?" Angela still sounded like she wanted to say something else. Her tone was off…hesitant.

"Yeah. I know it sucks." I paused. "Do you think you might be able to get that note out of Alice's locker? The one from Adam? I want Alice to call him before we get back."

Angela was quiet for a minute. "As long as you don't think I'll get in trouble with the school, I could do that."

I smiled triumphantly and gave Angela the combination to Alice's locker. She promised to call back with it soon, but there was that hesitant tone again.

"Is everything alright, Ang? You seem like you have something on your mind."

She sighed. "I had thought you would've heard by now. Haven't you seen the news?"

"Huh?" What was she talking about?

"Watch the news tonight, Bella. It's all over CNN." Angela said again.

"What is, Ang? I don't get it."

She was quiet for a minute. "You remember Lauren's family moved down to Texas? Outside San Antonio?"

I nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see me. "Oh, uh…yeah." I answered. The hair on my neck stood up and my stomach clenched in anticipation of bad news.

"Bella, the whole family was killed. Apparently they think it was a serial killer or something like that. Lauren…Lauren is dead, Bella."

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews! **

**I should have the next chapter up by the weekend.**

**-Jules**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the reviews! I ALWAYS reply to reviews and I'm so sorry I didn't this time. I wanted to get this part of the story out early, and between that and work I just didn't find the time to respond. Won't happen again though…I appreciate them all SO much!**

**A special thanks to MissElizabethBennett for your help on this chapter. Very much appreciated!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

* * *

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 30**

**-----**

.

I was shocked. Bella was still on the phone with Angela, silent tears streaming down her face, trying to come to terms with what had happened to Lauren's family.

I felt horrible. I sent them there. I put them on the course that would end up killing them. Bella would never forgive me when I told her.

And I hadn't told her yet. The way things ended with Jayson just…never came up. But now, now I would have to tell her. And she would not only blame me, she would blame herself.

But it _was_ my fault. I did this to them. As much as I despised Jayson, I didn't want his family to be killed. If I was being honest with myself, though I feel badly for the rest of the family, for Lauren, I couldn't make myself grieve the loss of Jayson.

The world was better off without him.

But Lauren and her mother would be a tough one to deal with. She was a petty, cruel teenage girl. She had been through a lot of crap in her home life and tried to make herself feel better by putting others down. But Lauren didn't deserve to die because of my choice.

Shit. Bella was saying goodbye to Angela, and then it was going to hit the fan.

"Angela, do me a favor, okay?" Bella pleaded tearfully. Her emotions were a jumble, a mess. And all those emotions were about to be turned into anger at me. I'd take it though. Bella wasn't going to feel guilty about this. This one was all on me.

"Take care of yourself." Bella was trying to find a way to tell Angela to be careful now that we knew what Reuben's path was and where it would take him. Unfortunately Bella could only say so much, and that wasn't a lot.

"Just be careful. I know all of that happened in Texas, but I just want to know I'll find you safe and happy when I get back to Forks. Just promise you won't take any unnecessary risks, Ang. Promise."

Angela was confused, and more than a little bit worried with the way Bella was talking. She didn't understand why Bella was asking this of her. I put my hand on Bella's shoulder, cautioning her to choose her words carefully.

"Please, Ang. Just trust me okay? I don't know that anything will happen, I just want to know that you're safe. Ben, Mike and Jessica too. Keep each other safe."

Angela warily agreed and they finally said their goodbyes after agreeing to talk soon. Bella closed her phone very slowly, staring down at it intently. When it clicked shut she shifted her eyes to look at me. The tears started again.

I went to her, pulling Bella into my arms and moving us over to the couch. Emmett was watching from the doorway, feeling sad and protective.

"Is she okay?" He asked quietly.

I gave a subtle nod of my head, not wanting to disturb Bella. Emmett told me to call for him if we needed anything and slowly made his way out of the room.

I shifted a bit so I could wrap my arms around Bella without hurting her arm. I stayed silent for a little longer, allowing her to work through her emotions. I had a feeling that she would start talking soon. And she did.

"It's horrible, Jasper. I…I can't believe it. I…I feel so bad for not trying to get to know Lauren better. For not trying to understand her. I _slapped_ her!" Bella shuddered against me.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Darlin. You're right. It's horrible but there isn't anything we can do now. I'm so sorry, Bella. I know that even though you didn't like Lauren that this is hurting your heart. It's okay, Baby."

Bella cried for a few more minutes, feeling sorry for herself a bit and feeling very sad for Lauren's family. After a little more time she started to calm down. Her emotions, though still sad, were resolved.

She sniffed and wiped her sleeve across her eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper. It really is silly to get so upset when we weren't even friends. It was just a shock. And…and I feel bad for her mom."

I wiped a few more tears away with my thumb. "You don't need to apologize, Darlin. News like that is hard, even if you weren't close." I thought Bella had calmed down enough, so after a short pause I steeled myself for what I had to tell her.

"Bella, I'm afraid you're going to be incredibly angry with me." Her head shot up, already curious about what I'd done. "But I swear to you I didn't intend for anything like this to happen."

"What? What is it Jasper?" She was wary, but she wasn't angry…yet.

"Darlin, the night we fought with Jayson I was trying to find a way to keep him away from Forks without killing him. Lauren too…I didn't want either of them to be anywhere near you anymore." Bella leaned away from me just far enough to look at me a little easier.

"I only didn't tell you about it because it hasn't come up. With everything going on, it seriously didn't occur to me that I should share it."

"What Jasper? Please, just tell me."

"I'm the one who sent Jayson and his family to Texas." Bella gasped. I was tempted to tell her that it was Alice who gave me the idea, but I wasn't a coward and I'd already decided that this was all on me.

"I'm so sorry, Darlin. You can't imagine how awful I feel knowing that I sent them there. I gave him a piece of real estate that we don't use any longer, and some money to cover moving expenses. I understand if you're upset with me. I really didn't want something like this to happen and wouldn't have sent them there had I known."

It was quiet and I could feel Bella working through shock, and still sadness. I hadn't felt the anger yet, but I was sure it would come.

Bella spoke in a whisper. "Lauren said her brother inherited that property and the money from a friend. I…I had a brief thought at the time that it might have been you. Oh, Jasper!"

Bella surprised me when she flung her arms around my neck and buried her face against my chest. "Oh, Jasper." She said again.

I rubbed her back slowly, trying to decipher the many emotions that Bella was cycling through. It was enough to give me a headache, especially when I already felt so horrible.

I was surprised even further when instead of shouting or being angry, Bella looked up at me and stroked my cheek with her fingers. She whispered again, "I'm so sorry, Jasper. So very sorry. That's just awful."

Now I was very confused. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Darlin. This is entirely my fault. Every bit of it. Please don't…"

Bella interrupted. "No, Jasper. It isn't your fault. You…you did a wonderful thing for their family by giving Jayson a second chance like that when I know how much you wanted to kill him for hurting me. You gave them all a shot at a second chance, and for all we know they've been very happy since they moved."

She was quiet for a few seconds and I'm sure she could see the shock on my face. "Baby, did you think I was going to be upset with you?" I nodded once. "Jasper, I am upset, but only because I know how horrible this must have made you feel. I can't imagine how I would react if I had been the one to send them there. I just feel so bad knowing you're hurting."

Bella flung herself back into my chest, and though she didn't cry, she was sending out every tender, affectionate feeling she could muster. _I_ felt like crying.

Bella's voice was muffled against my shirt. "You can't blame yourself for this, Jasper. You can't. It could have happened anywhere, and you didn't control their future." She paused. "Are you okay?"

I smiled sadly and with one finger pulled Bella's chin up so she was looking at me again. "I'm better than okay Darlin. You are much, much more than I ever deserved. Thank you for being so understanding. I do feel awful that this happened, but you're right. What's done is done. And while we're both sad about Lauren's family, we aren't going to dwell on it. Either of us. Right?"

Bella stretched up and brought her lips to mine very softly. "Right. I love you, Jasper."

I kissed her back. "As do I, Darlin. As do I."

We sat together for a long time, both of us working out how we felt about what happened, and both of us coming to terms with it. As cold as it sounds, we had a lot of shit on our own plates, so it was important to deal with this now and then let it go…for good.

"Better?" I asked, smiling gently when Bella nodded.

"I have a feeling that most of the house will be gone for awhile. Why don't we make you some dinner and then go down to the entertainment room to watch a movie?"

Bella's emotions brightened instantly. I could still feel her sadness, and I'm sure I would for a time, but she was already dealing with it well. I was relieved.

I worked with Bella in the kitchen making 'breakfast for dinner', as Bella puts it; Pancakes, eggs and bacon. When we had everything arranged on the plate, we made our way downstairs into the entertainment room.

"Wow!" Bella breathed when we walked in the door. "This is like our own personal movie theater…but lots better!"

I agreed with her. It really was a wonderful room, set up with the best movie equipment and large, plush chairs and sofas. There was even a popcorn cart, though I'm not sure why Tanya's family felt it necessary to add it.

We picked the movie and started to watch, both of us very comfortable while Bella ate. When she was finished, she pushed her plate away, and curled up next to me with her head on my chest.

I sighed contentedly, wondering how I ever made it through even the most basic day without My Bella, My Compass.

* * *

**BPOV**

.

I seriously don't know how many more emotional days I can take! I was so glad that Jasper just wanted to relax and watch a movie, and my dinner was so good! Pancakes are total comfort food for me.

The theater room was amazing and I knew I'd never be able to watch a movie again without comparing it to this place. I was ruined! But I suppose that what I watch and where I watch it is no where near important as who I'm watching it with.

And I would always have Jasper to watch movies with. Always. Wouldn't I? With Reuben coming so many things were up in the air. I trust Jasper when he says they'll be ready, but I wish I could help. I feel so damn helpless.

If only there was time for me to be changed now. Newborn vampires are strong. I would be able to help them immensely. Jasper would probably disagree, and I know it would be hard for him to concentrate on training when he had to take care of me. But still…

If there was a way I could convince him. It had worked pretty well when I talked him into letting me go shopping and I would really like to help. I want to help protect my family.

But what can I do? It won't be easy.

As I was thinking about it, my hand moved unconsciously toward Jasper's leg. I stopped myself though, shivering at how he reacted to the last time I played with his seams. But if he didn't want me to do it again, that wasn't much of a threat. I would be more than happy for him to show me where the 'exclamation point' is.

OH! That's it!

* * *

**JPOV**

.

We were enjoying the movie, a new romantic comedy that had only been in theaters for a few days, when I felt Bella's emotions start to change. She was working herself up from relaxed and content, to nervous and determined.

She had a sudden burst of inspiration so strong that I was half expecting to see a light bulb go off above her head. I knew she was up to something, but there was also lust coming from Bella so I decided to play along.

Bella moved over a little closer to me and placed her hand above my knee.

"Jasper?" She was looking up at me through her eyelashes and I knew whatever she wanted would be hard to resist. "Jazz, I really am sorry about driving you crazy with your seams. But I was thinking…"

My eyes widened as Bella very deliberately reached out and plucked my seam, but this time she _kept going_. I jerked slightly as her hand made contact, very softly placing her palm over the now very obvious bulge in my jeans.

"What were you thinking?" I croaked, gripping onto the arm of my chair in an attempt to keep myself under control. She doesn't realize how difficult it is when she surprises me like this.

Bella applied more pressure with her palm and I could feel her confidence growing, along with _something_ else. "I was thinking about how I'd like that punctuation lesson now, Jasper."

I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't stop myself. What did I do? I let go of my control, just a little bit. Bella shocked the hell out of me, and I was more turned on than I had ever been. I would still be careful with her, but I would let myself enjoy this. Selfish of me? Damn straight.

I pulled Bella onto my lap and she automatically pushed herself closer to me. I growled quietly, still trying to keep at least one hand gripped on reality. I wrapped my hand into Bella's hair a little rougher than I normally would have, but I needed her. I needed her now.

I watched for half a second as Bella ran her tongue across her bottom lip. Her eyes were heavy with desire as I slammed our mouths together with as much force as I could without hurting her.

The moan coming from Bella made my tongue tingle and I realized I was producing a new sound. The best description would be a cross between a growl and a purr, and it made me remember again that I was very close to losing my grip on control.

Bella ground her hips into mine, hard. She moved her body back but I quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into me. She rolled her hips in a circle and it was just about my undoing.

Without my permission, my other hand let go of the chair I'd been gripping and joined my other arm around her waist. Bella did another evil circle with her hips and my hands slid down to grab her ass, pulling her to me even tighter.

Bella pulled away from my mouth taking a gasping breath and locking her eyes on mine. I know she could see how dark my eyes were, but it only seemed to spur her on. She reached around behind her body with her good arm and wrapped her hand around my wrist, tugging. I complied and pulled both my arms back between us.

Bella gripped the hem of her shirt with the hand that wasn't in a cast and looked up at me with the most seductive gaze I'd ever seen. "Help me?" She asked in a husky whisper that made me growl again.

I grabbed the other side of her shirt and together we lifted it over her head. I instantly leaned forward and ran my nose along her collarbone and back to the hollow of her throat. Bella threw her head back and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

Bella arched her back, pushing herself more firmly into my lower body, and the heat pressing into me was too much and at the same time, not enough.

Bella took my hand and brought it between our bodies, cupping it around her breast. I groaned from the contact as I squeezed my hand around her and felt my control slip a little further. I had my head resting at the side of Bella's neck and turned into her, running my tongue up her throat and over her pulse point. I sucked on the skin over the vein, loving the feel of the blood pulsing under my lips.

My thumb was brushing over the peak of her breast when I felt Bella lean down and press her lips against my ear. I was kissing along her throat again and paused when Bella opened her mouth to speak. Her warm breath on my ear caused me to turn into her.

She exhaled and in a breathy whisper, "Bite me, Jasper."

I had let my control slip far enough that I growled sharply and my body tried to react instinctively to those beautifully awful words. I felt Bella's body freeze in place.

With the thought of biting her slammed into my head, all the monster in me wanted to do was bite her. All the muscles in my body contracted. My teeth clenched, my nostrils flared and my mouth, my mouth filled with venom.

I dropped my hand from her breast, already knowing she would be bruised, and held tightly to the arm of the couch once more. It didn't help. Bella had unleashed the monster.

Bite her….bite her….bite her.

'_Do it! She gave you permission! Take it, it's yours!'_

The monster was shouting in my head, and I wanted it. I wanted to taste it, but…but this was my Bella damnit! I growled again from the effort of pulling my clenched teeth away from her translucent skin. It felt like an invisible force was pushing against my head, bringing me closer to the pumping blood in her neck. The tendons in my neck were straining and I was trying to swallow the still pooling venom. I knew I should stop breathing, but I was almost gasping trying to make myself relax.

Bella's heart was thundering and her pulse was racing. I literally had to push her neck, gently, away from me. I thanked the gods that I was still able to handle her with care; that I wasn't so far gone that her careless words sent me over the edge.

Thinking of her words again, this time as my head was clearing, brought the anger. _What was she thinking?_ Bella could obviously see that she'd made a mistake. A big mistake. And she was slowly swinging her leg over in an attempt to slide off my lap.

I grabbed her leg before she could swing it completely over and stopped her progress.

"Jas…Jasper this is too hard for you with me sitting here. Let me move. I'm…I'm sorry. That…that was a bad idea to say that."

"No." I growled through still clenched teeth, the sound still coming out a little louder than I'd intended but at this point it was the least of my worries. "No Isabella, you'll sit your little ass right back down." I tugged and she fell back onto my lap.

Keeping a hold on her I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down. I took deep breaths and though the smell of Bella's blood still burned my throat, its familiar pull, along with the feel of her under my hand, is what finally locked the monster completely back up.

I swallowed one last time and was pleased when the venom didn't pool back up in my mouth. I made myself relax, starting with the tendons in my neck, moving to my clenched teeth and flared nostrils. I smoothed out the skin on my forehead and that's when Bella sighed, full of relief.

I slowly opened my eyes and brought my head up. Bella was looking down and playing with a string on her shirt that she must have put back on while I was 'distracted'. I reached out and gripped her chin, again pleased to find that being gentle was once again easy for me. I pulled up on her chin until her eyes met mine; full of remorse, guilt and a little fear, just like her emotions.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What on earth were you possibly thinking, Darlin?" My use of her pet name instantly removed her fear but intensified the remorse and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Bella's voice was soft, and full of emotion. "I just thought…well, I just thought…UGH I don't know! It felt like a good idea at the time."

Her eyes dropped down again, and despite my irritation and still not understanding why she had done it, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. Bella jumped a little, but then relaxed into me when I moved to kiss her cheek and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you understand how horribly the last few minutes could have gone, Bella? When we were so lost in passion for you to say something like that…I almost couldn't stop myself Darlin."

"I know." Bella squeaked. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but can you please explain to me what was going on in that beautiful mind of yours? Why did you tell me to b…bite you?" I had to force out the last words, almost choking on them. It had been so close. So very close. And I knew that if I had bitten her, it wouldn't have ended with Bella being changed. I had been too tense, too coiled and not prepared.

It would have ended with her death.

Bella hesitated, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and then leaning forward to lay her head on my shoulder before answering.

"I was thinking that with Reuben and the others coming that it would be better if…" Bella trailed off into a whisper. "If we didn't wait until I graduate."

I sucked in a breath and turned my head in an attempt to see Bella's face. She was pushed too far into my neck and shoulder for me to see her, so I pulled her back until she was sitting up again.

I looked into her eyes, reading her emotions of anticipation and nervousness. But she was also resolved. As much as I'm looking forward to Bella being changed. This wasn't the time.

I shook my head. "No Darlin."

"But…but, why? I could help you Jasper! We have a whole month and that's plenty of time. Please, Jasper. I can't…I can't just sit on the sidelines for this. Please." Bella was begging and I could feel how desperate she was. It broke my dead heart.

"No Darlin." I repeated, cupping my hand around her cheek and brushing a few tears away. "It's just not the right time for that. We have a month, that's true. But Bella, when you are changed it will take much more than a month for you to be able to defend yourself let alone fight for others. You would be very strong, but the cons far outweigh the pros of changing you now."

"But…" Bella tried to argue. I interrupted quickly.

"No Darlin." I said a little more forcefully, my hands both moving to the sides of her face. I pulled her closer to me and held her there, keeping her eyes on mine. "You will be changed Bella, but not like this. Not because we are forced into it. We have to spend the next month getting ready for Reuben and though I think your desire to help the family, to help me, is wonderful, it just isn't the right time. Please try to understand, Sweetheart."

A few more tears slipped down Bella's cheek and I quickly kissed them away. "I do understand, Jasper. I do. I just feel so helpless. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You help just by being here, Darlin." I kissed her nose and waited for her tears to stop. "If you'd like you can watch us train. And I'll even see if I can talk Esme and Charlotte into letting you take a break from schoolwork. Deal?"

Bella gave me a watery smile and nodded her head. "Okay Jasper. And I really am sorry. That was pretty dumb of me wasn't it?"

I chuckled and pulled her back into my chest, wrapping my arms around her as the credits of the forgotten movie moved down the screen. "Let's just say it wasn't your smartest idea." I paused. "But your idea before you decided to become my dinner? I liked that idea."

Bella leaned back and smiled, looking sexy as hell even with the slight remnants of her tears. "You liked teaching me about punctuation, Jazz?" She asked in a seductive 'take me now' voice.

And I pulled Bella back to my lips with a passion. But having learned my lesson, almost the hard way, it was a very controlled passion. _Graduation couldn't come fast enough._

* * *

Bella and I spent another few hours down in the theater room before she started yawning. Although I was now completely calm and in control, I was still keeping a careful watch on my actions. I had to be sure I stayed in control.

A few minutes into our second attempt at making out, Alice had peeked her head into the room, making sure that Bella was alright. I was guessing that she had a vision of our little incident and was wondering why she didn't intervene sooner.

We had eventually watched another movie, but I could feel Bella getting more and more tired. She fell into a deep sleep before I got her upstairs, and after tucking her into bed I made my way back downstairs. Alice and Emmett were in the living room watching the news.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting down next to Alice.

"Hunting for the most part." Emmett answered.

"The most part?"

"Carlisle and Esme got back a little while ago. Peter called your cell phone to ask someone to pick them up from the airport. We didn't want to interrupt so Carlisle and Esme went to get them in Anchorage."

Peter and Charlotte had decided to take a flight back to Alaska. There were good reasons for them to run back, as they might come across Irina and they could also see where Reuben's scent led. But in the end we decided that them taking a flight to prevent their own scents from being followed was the better option.

Before they left they ran quite a ways tracking the other vampires. They confirmed what Alice's visions told us, that Reuben was heading to Forks. They had also come across Irina's scent and tried to follow it but they didn't have time to get very far before having to get to the airport.

"So, Lauren's family." Emmett said quietly. "That really sucks."

"I know. Bella felt horrible. Hell, so do I." I was about to continue with my thoughts on the subject when Alice gave a very human sounding sniff and I felt her grief.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she slumped against my side. "I don't understand why I didn't see that happening when I decided to give you that idea Jazz. I should have seen what sending them down to Texas would have led to. It's awful. I'm sorry." Alice said, a small sob escaping.

"It isn't your fault, Alice. I think we all feel that way a little bit though. Bella had it right, and I agree that we couldn't have known this would happen. We did what we thought was best for Bella and we'll just have to let it go. It's sad that it happened, but we didn't cause it." I squeezed Alice against me.

Nothing more was said, but I could feel the gratitude and acceptance from Alice. I had a feeling they were watching the news looking for the report on Lauren's family, but so far they hadn't shown the story.

After a few more minutes Alice sat up and looked at me. "That was a close call, wasn't it?" I knew she was referring to what happened with Bella.

I sighed and nodded. "You have no idea how close. It was almost more than I could fight against."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, Jazz. It was all over by the time I put my flickering visions together and made it back to the house." She smiled. "I'm proud of you though. That looked really intense."

"Very intense." I agreed, but I was starting to worry about Alice's visions. What if this wasn't temporary and what could be causing it? I didn't voice my concerns, but I would continue to observe.

"You did the right thing, Jasper." Emmett broke in thoughtfully. "Now isn't a good time to change her. It just wouldn't work."

"I know. It was tempting, but even with the extra strength she would give us as a newborn, the risks are just too great. If we knew how she would react after the change it might be a different story, but I'm honestly just happy to keep her out of the fighting."

Both Alice and Emmett agreed with me, and we watched the news in silence hoping we would catch something on Lauren's family.

Most of the others got back over the next several hours, though some of them had decided to go on a more extended hunt. I kept tabs on Bella to ensure she was having a peaceful sleep, but spent most of the night with my family and friends talking about what was to come and keeping one ear on the news.

When Esme and Carlisle returned with Peter and Charlotte, the rest of the family joined us. The Irish Coven was still out hunting and probably wouldn't be back until the next day, but Garrett, Benjamin and Tia joined our discussion, along with Tanya and her family.

We devised a training schedule that would allow everyone to get some good experience and freshen up on their fighting skills. We were lucky in that we really did have good fighters, and even better gifts at our disposal.

Edward would be very important to how the whole thing would go, as would Benjamin and even Kate. I could of course manipulate emotions to give us an advantage and even with Alice's visions being somewhat scattered lately, they were still a benefit.

"Why do you think it would take them so long to get here? A vampire can cross a lot of land in a month's time. If they've already headed to Forks it doesn't make sense to me that they won't get here until after Christmas." Tia asked, a little shy to voice her question.

I smiled and answered. "You're right, Tia. But I'm sure it's the same reason that we had Peter and Charlotte fly back from Montana. We did that so their scent couldn't be followed. We flew here from Washington, so it will take them some time to track us."

Garrett was curious. "Wouldn't it be better to go to them? Catch them off guard instead of waiting for them here?"

"It might." Carlisle answered. "But that's a risk we've decided to take. This month is important to train and we'll still be able to catch them off guard. They have no idea that we are aware of their approach."

The conversation went on like this until the sun started to rise. We still hadn't seen anything on the news that was of interest and I decided to go for a quick hunt before Bella woke up.

I was still feeling a little on edge after almost snapping at her, and knew that it would be a good idea to quench my thirst. As my friends and family all moved to different areas of the house, I quickly made my way outside.

* * *

**BPOV**

.

I woke up feeling like I could sleep longer. I yawned and my body was pulled into a huge stretch. I sat up and looked around, surprised that Jasper wasn't with me. I wouldn't let it upset me though as I knew he had a lot to plan for over the next few weeks.

I got up and pulled on my sweats before making my way downstairs. It was unusually quiet and it made me uneasy. Even though this was a house full of vampires that moved without sound, with so many of them there was normally some sort of activity making their presence known.

"Jasper?" I called out tentatively.

No answer.

Maybe he's hunting? Or maybe he's outside working on training with some of the others. I felt better at this thought, and because Jasper told me I could watch them train I grabbed my jacket and walked outside.

I walked a good distance from the house, but didn't see anyone at first. I kept looking back and forth and calling their names. I glanced over to my right and sighed in relief. They were up on the nearby hill, training just as I thought.

I was cold, but I started trudging over to them when I stopped. There were too many, and they weren't who I expected.

I watched helplessly, unable to tear my eyes away from the hill in front of me.

_They were early! What were they doing here??_

This was all wrong, but I couldn't deny that it was here. Happening now. _I must be dreaming_. I thought to myself, but even as I stared at the top of the hill I had a feeling that I was wide awake.

I watched now as the hilltop was suddenly crowded. There was a line of people. No, not people. Vampires. I was finally able to tear my gaze away and frantically looked from side to side, and then all around me.

I was alone. No Jasper, no Peter or Charlotte. No Tanya's family. No Cullens. No one. Alone.

The creatures before me began to lean forward into a crouch, but they didn't move from their position. I took one shaky step backward and quickly realized that my legs refused to support me. I crumpled to the ground, onto the frozen snow, and started to scramble back, away from the front line of undead soldiers that had come for my blood.

My injured arm was screaming in pain, and it was all I could do to ignore it. But I had to keep moving. I had to get further away and give my family time to find me. They had to find me.

I glanced back and saw I was close to a line of trees, but they weren't dense enough to hide me. And I had to remind myself in my rising horror that it wouldn't matter if the trees were dense. These were vampires in front of me. Vampires that were hunting _me_.

Most of the line remained frozen in their crouches. Only one started to move. He was standing in the center of the line, and after showing his hand to both sides of the army as if to tell them to wait, he started coming toward me.

This vampire looked different than most, yet familiar, and I was unable to make myself grasp why. He had dark hair, short but wavy. He was tall, taller than Jasper, and very muscled. As he came closer he looked more familiar and like more of a stranger at the same time.

My gaze was held hostage by his deep burgundy eyes. The same color as Peter and Charlotte, but so different at the same time. His eyes were cold, emotionless.

He was half way between his troops and me when the sun broke free from the clouds above. As the rays reflected off of the approaching vampire's marble skin, I gasped and tried to move away faster. Even if it was pointless, I knew I had to get to those trees.

I had still been unable to get back to my feet, and it felt as if I was trying to pull myself through deep, unstable sand instead of across the ice. I couldn't get any leverage, and I was becoming exhausted from the effort and from the terror.

My eyes were no longer focused on his. I was now looking at the light that bounced off of him. Not looking like most vampires I had seen; not like Alice or Edward, not like Emmett or Carlisle. He didn't even look like Peter or Charlotte.

The sun was reflecting off his skin, shining even brighter as it glinted off each crescent mark. There were hundreds. Hundreds of thousands. I had never seen anyone with this many scars before. Not even Jasper.

This terrified me, knowing that my human eyes couldn't even see most of the marks on his skin, but I could see plenty. This vampire was not to be toyed with. Not that I would have a chance in hell at beating him, but he had conquered even more than Jasper had. How was that possible?

The vampire stopped and as my eyes moved back to his face, I gasped when I noticed the stains of blood covering his chin. The circles under his eyes were very pronounced and as I looked back into his eyes I watched as they quickly changed into a dark red unlike any I had ever seen.

He was thirsty, he had come for me and I was alone.

Now as I watched this obviously skilled killer, I was relieved that I had been separated from my family and I stopped trying to crawl to the trees, or even back to the house. Perhaps this hoard of undead would get the satisfaction they were looking for by claiming me. By winning, maybe they would leave my family and go.

I knew this was not likely, but I would go to my death hoping and praying that my life would be the only one lost this day.

I was startled into a near panic attack when the foreboding vampire was suddenly inches away from my face. His cold breath flowed over my skin, and it chilled me to the bone.

He reached out and lifted my chin with one finger. His voice was not like any other vampire I had ever heard. It was sinister, gravelly almost.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Isabella. In fact, it seems longer than it really was I suppose." He tilted my face from side to side, as if to inspect me.

"Ah, but you prefer Bella, don't you, Love?"

I sucked in a breath and screamed with everything I had.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't kill me. I know a lot of people are screaming at me right now. I will get the next chapter up by the weekend.**

**But because I love my readers and know how much cliffies can suck, let me just say that there is still a lot of story left. And…things aren't always as they seem.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews…I promise I'll reply this time.**

**-Jules**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

* * *

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 31**

**-----**

.

I was finally getting closer to the house. I'd been gone longer than I'd wanted to be. It seems that the wildlife that normally resides closer to Tanya's home had wised up after having so many vampires hunting in the area. Even some that normally drank from humans had been settling for animals in an attempt to stay closer to the house.

I was still experiencing the strange pull I had to Bella, even when we weren't in close proximity. And though I wasn't normally able to decipher specifics, as soon as I'd finished off a large wolf I'd felt her fear spike.

It was clearly from Bella, and it spiked right through the damn roof. I normally would take the time to clean up after myself and at least give my prey an informal burial, but not this time. I'd dropped the limp creature into the snow and hauled ass back to the house.

I was close enough now that I could feel other emotions as well. The terror was still the dominating factor, but there was also confusion, loss and sadness, revulsion and the one odd emotion of the group, relief.

I came through a grouping of trees to the north of the house when the silence of the morning was broken from a terrified scream. _Bella's scream._

* * *

**BPOV**

I screamed with everything I had and the demonic vampire in front of me wrapped his hand around my throat, lifting me into the air. The scream was not only from my own horror, but also because I finally understood why I'd been left alone. Why no one had come to help.

Over the line of vampires that still waited in patient crouches on the ridge of the hill, was a thick, purple smoke rising into the air. I knew what this smoke meant. I had never seen it, but I'd heard about it. I now knew that I was alone, because I was ALONE. This army of killers had already conquered the rest of my family, the rest of my friends.

He hadn't come for me at all. I was simply dessert.

I screamed again when he dropped me back to the earth. I fell painfully on my arm, my body jerked and I squeezed my eyes shut. His arms gathered me back up, this time close to his body and I struggled to get away. Fought for him to release me and just get it over with so I would be reunited with those I loved in whatever afterlife awaited.

"Bella!"

The arms held me tighter, but I still thrashed against him ignoring the sharp pains shooting down my arm.

"Bella, stop. Bella, I've got you."

Well that voice isn't at all what I expected to hear. Death had come so quickly I didn't even feel the teeth sinking into my flesh. It was Jasper I heard now. Coming to welcome me to our new existence.

"Bella, open your eyes Darlin. You're okay. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Jasper pleaded.

I didn't like how sad he sounded. It didn't seem right. I wanted to comfort him and remind him that it didn't matter if we were dead, because we were still together. It was this thought that finally caused me to open my eyes.

My vision was hazy, and it took a minute for me to focus. When I did, I found myself looking into the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. Not even heaven could have made improvements to the way this man already looked.

"Bella." He sighed in relief. "What happened?"

And before I could respond, I noticed my surroundings. I was in Jasper's lap, cradled to his chest, but we weren't sitting in some unfathomable utopia. We were sitting on the floor of my room, by my bed. We were still at Tanya's.

It took a moment for my brain to fight off the confusion, but when Jasper reached up and carefully unwound the sheet that had been wrapped around my neck I finally understood.

"It was a dream?" My voice was weak, and though I now understood what had happened, my heart was still racing. I had _never_ had a dream like that. "It was so real, Jasper. So…real."

And I was overwhelmed. Completely engulfed from the relief but also from the fear I still felt coursing like lava through my veins. The hand around my neck had been my sheet. And I _had_ fallen to the floor, only it was the floor of my bedroom in Tanya's house.

But those vampires. _That_ vampire was the most terrifying thing I had ever come across whether conscious or not. The tears fell before I even realized I was crying. I couldn't stop them, and I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

"So real…" I sobbed, grabbing tightly to Jasper's shirt proving to myself he was really there. He was trying to soothe me, reminding me I was safe and that it was only a dream.

He was patient and let me cry, and I felt just like I had when I'd woken from a nightmare as a child; Vulnerable and wanting to check under the bed and in my closet.

Jasper had his hand under my shirt, rubbing circles on my back in an attempt to calm me down without manipulating my emotions. Considering the level of terror I had just been experiencing, it was amazing it worked as fast as it did. I was still shaken, but I could finally breathe and think enough to make my words clear.

"There." Jasper said, kissing my forehead but not loosening the grip he had around me. "Better?"

"Getting there." I paused to take a breath and collect my thoughts. I still had to keep a conscious hold on my fear, making sure it didn't take over again. I didn't understand what had happened. I didn't know why it had been so real.

"Want to tell me about it, Darlin? I've never felt emotions like that from someone having a dream, not even when it was a nightmare. And that scream..." I felt him shudder. "I didn't realize you were asleep at first. I thought…I thought something had happened. I thought that I was too late." He whispered.

Jasper kissed my hair and I felt his arms tighten around me slightly.

"It…it was so real, Jasper. There were things that I'd never seen in my life, things I had no way of subconsciously pulling from memories, but they were so real."

"Tell me, Baby. It might help. Do you want me to help keep you calm?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I'll be okay, Jasper. Thank you." I paused again, unsure of how to start. The longer I was awake the longer I was feeling like I was a bit messed up.

Sure, I know that vampires are coming but the details in my dream were what kept giving me chills. I could still see his face; his cold, hard, evil face. If that was the vampire coming for Jasper, this was going to be a long month.

Jasper stood up, keeping me in his arms, and settled us on the bed. My arm was still hurting, and I hoped I hadn't done additional damage. But now that I was nestled between Jasper's legs while he leaned against the headboard, his arms still protectively around me, I was feeling more comfortable. More safe.

"I woke up. In my dream, I mean. I woke up just like I always do and even that felt real. But nobody was here. You weren't in bed with me, and the house…the house was empty. It felt strange, but still not like a dream; it felt strange because I'm so used to the activity. I'm never alone."

Jasper stayed silent, pressing his lips to my hair or rubbing his thumb on my arm, just letting me talk. I was still scared and still worried about what I'd seen, but my heart was finally slowing down. The sheen of cold sweat was no longer on my forehead and I felt more…normal.

"I went outside thinking you would all be out there training, and I wanted to watch. I walked for a little bit, but still couldn't find you. But then I did, or I guess, I thought I did." I took a deep breath and tried not to picture the scene in my head, but when that didn't work I settled for not dwelling on the details.

"It wasn't you or anyone I know, of course. There were a whole line of vampires and one in particular. Their leader stopped the line from advancing and came closer. He talked to me. He…he knew my name."

My throat tightened and I had to force myself to swallow the growing lump. The action made my jaw and the bottom of my ears hurt. I shivered slightly remembering how _he_ had called me 'Love'.

"Is that everything?" Jasper sounded concerned.

I nodded. "For the most part. I screamed when he grabbed me, and right before I woke up I saw a plume of purple smoke. In my dream I thought that was the reason no one had come to help me. I thought you were already gone. And when he dropped me, I must've fallen off the bed but I thought I was dead when I heard your voice. It sounds silly now, but I thought we were in heaven together."

"I'm not going anywhere, Darlin. You are thoroughly stuck with me." Jasper sighed and spoke in a deep, quiet voice against my ear. "But I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Bella. It isn't silly. You were hard to wake up. It must have been very realistic and I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have hunted while you were asleep. I won't do it again, Bella. You won't have to see that again."

His lips were still pressed against my ear, and I turned my head into him seeking out his mouth with mine. Jasper knew what I wanted and angled his head in order to place a soft, reassuring kiss on my lips.

"Thanks Jasper. I should tell you not to worry about it, but I can't. I want you to stay with me at night if you can. At least until all this is over."

"You got it." Jasper smiled softly and pulled me against him in a backward hug.

I was still worried though, and Jasper could feel it. "What is it, Bella? Was there something else?"

"It's just messed with my head a bit I think. I don't like that in my dream he knew my name. And although I'm having a harder time remembering the longer I'm awake, there was something about him that was familiar. I don't know, but do you think it could have been Reuben in my dream? I mean, I know that's what he was supposed to represent but do you think it was really what he looked like?"

Jasper stiffened slightly, but it didn't last. When he spoke there was a quality to his voice that made the calm seem a little forced. His voice was almost monotone. "Tell me. I can confirm or deny whether or not it was him."

I didn't want to pull the details back up from the dream, but this is the question I wanted answered. I had to know if the vampire in my nightmare was indeed Reuben, because that would be more disturbing than I can even imagine.

"He was big. Emmett big, with dark brown hair that was short and wavy. He…he had a lot of scars. Even more than you."

I tensed for Jasper's answer, but was relieved when he sighed happily. "That would've been some messed up shit if your brain had conjured up the real Reuben, wouldn't it Darlin?"

I gave a short laugh and nodded. "Messed up and scary as hell. So that isn't what he looks like?"

Jasper's face was pressed against mine and I felt when he shook his head, and breathed out another relaxed sigh. "No, Bella. That wasn't Reuben. He does have a lot of scars and Reuben is big, but he's got very black, very short, curly hair. His skin isn't quite as chalky as normal for a vampire."

Jasper paused. "He has a line of scars that run in a line over his eyebrow. It's very pronounced. Is that the vampire you saw in your dream?"

I shook my head, a little more relief helping my body relax.

"I think it's safe to say that all the talk about what's coming caused your mind to conjure up the worst possible scenario. That wasn't him, and he has no idea you even exist. His issues are pretty straight forward and haven't changed in all the time I've known him. He's only interested in me, and maybe perhaps a little in Peter and Charlotte."

I stiffened, brought harshly back into the reality that my nightmare may have been a sick joke played on me by my sub-conscious, but there was still danger coming. It may not be aimed at me, but it was still coming for my family and that was worse.

"Stop, Bella. Your dream, though it's awful you went through that, doesn't change a damn thing. We'll be ready when they come. And with me staying right by you every night, you won't have to see that crap again. Okay?"

I wasn't ready to respond so I simply nodded. Jasper may be right, but right now I felt like it wouldn't take much to cause me to literally jump out of my skin.

"Hungry? Should we go make some breakfast?" Jasper asked in a light tone, surely trying to reiterate that everything was fine.

I wasn't particularly hungry, but hoped that a change of scenery would get my mind off the nightmare. "Are the others here, Jasper?"

"Yes. I got back from hunting right when you screamed. Esme, Charlotte, Carlisle and Peter all ran upstairs with me. They were worried about you too."

Jasper stood up and carefully placed me on my feet before taking my hand to lead me out of the room. I stopped him before we got to the door, pulling back slightly on his hand.

"Jasper?" I blushed. "I've never been so relieved to find out I was dreaming, but uhm…" The blush intensified. "Before we go downstairs, could you check my closet?" I pointed over to the now menacing looking door.

He smiled, but bless him, the man didn't laugh at me. Jasper leaned over and kissed my nose before letting my hand drop and quickly checking the closet for 'monsters'. He even looked behind a few boxes that were in the back, and took a deep breath to ensure there were no foreign smells.

Jasper smiled again, and on his way back to my side hesitated and tipped his head toward the bed. I bit my lip, embarrassed, but nodded. He went to the side of the bed and bent down on one knee to pull aside the bed skirt, taking a good look underneath.

In the next instant he was by my side. "All clear, Darlin." His smile widened, and finally the relief rushed over my body. It was just a dream. Only a nightmare and it was over. I smiled back, took his hand, and we both giggled a little on the way down to the kitchen.

* * *

**JPOV**

I was much more relaxed now that Bella was calm. What an awful nightmare. I was certain that it was the result of Bella listening to our plans to take on the coming vampires, but I knew it was horribly disturbing for her.

Her emotions when I got back to the house, and how hard it was to wake her up, scared the shit out of me. I was thankful for the connection I had to her, or I wouldn't have known to get back to the house as quickly as I did. Someone would have been there for her, but it wouldn't have been the same.

When I was running to her room, not knowing if someone was hurting her, it felt like I had blood running in my veins again – and it was boiling. Though I felt bad that she'd had a nightmare, especially because I could've prevented it, I was so relieved to have her safely in my arms.

I took great pride in the ability I had to calm Bella down without using my gift. It was a power that I'd never felt before, and she had the same power over me. But I'll admit that if she would've described Reuben from the memories of her dream, nobody would've been able to calm me down.

I had been more bothered by her dream than I'd let on. I was certain it was only her subconscious, but it made me uneasy. I didn't like it and it wouldn't happen again. I wouldn't allow it. Even if I had to spend every night for the rest of Bella's human days concentrating hard on her emotions while she slept, I'd do it. That would be a small price to pay.

The rest of the vampires in the house had heard our conversation, and they had of course heard her scream. When Bella and I came downstairs, I was thankful that they didn't bring it up.

Emmett was having a hard time controlling his laughter when Bella asked me to check her closets. He knew how scared she'd been though and luckily for him he didn't tease her about it. And lucky for him he still had both arms attached where they belong.

Bella's mood improved while she ate, and by the time she was finished with breakfast was back to herself. Her arm was hurting after landing on it when she fell, but Carlisle didn't think it had been injured further.

I couldn't wait for that damn cast to come off. The inflatable thing that Carlisle had found was better than the plaster, but that thing gets in the way. It does have its advantages though. So far my favorite was when Bella couldn't get her bra unhooked and none of the girls were home.

I was only too willing to lend a hand with that one.

She's adapted pretty well to having it on though, and so when Bella was done eating she headed upstairs to shower. I quickly cleaned the dishes for her, and decided I wanted to talk to Carlisle while I had the chance.

I made my way to Eleazar's study, knowing Carlisle had been doing some research up there recently. I went to knock when Carlisle's voice floated through the door.

"Come on in, Jasper."

As soon as I entered the room I picked up on Carlisle's concern. "How's Bella? Is everything alright now? I had just noticed her restlessness seconds before she screamed. I didn't think you'd make it back, but am relieved that you did."

"Me too, Carlisle. Me too." I sighed and went to sit in the chair across from the large mahogany desk where he was sitting. "She is doing better, but she was pretty upset there for awhile. She was really frightened."

"I know. We didn't want to interrupt but it was hard to stay away when we could hear how upset she was. You handled it well, Jasper. Esme especially was very…impressed."

The mention of Esme being proud of me did wonderful things to my psyche. "Thank you, Carlisle." But before I could become sidetracked I wanted to ask Carlisle the question I came for.

"Listen Carlisle, I was wondering if you'd been able to find anything with the research you've been doing. The only reason I got back to Bella when I did was because I could feel how scared she was. It wasn't the normal way I feel emotions; I was a long ways away. It was the same connection I've told you about before, but it was even stronger this time.

"From the level of terror I could feel from her, when I heard that scream…" I involuntarily shuddered again, just remembering that sound. "I honestly thought she'd been hurt. I didn't know what I was going to find."

Carlisle nodded in understanding and reached behind him to grab a small notebook and pen. I realized this was his 'List O' Bella' and I watched with mild amusement as he flipped through the pages, concentrating hard on all the little notes he'd made.

He has a photographic memory for hell's sake. But I only smiled and kept my thoughts to myself on that one. Whatever made him happy.

"I've been looking into it, but I'm afraid I haven't found any concrete answers, Son. I do have a theory though." Carlisle closed the notebook again and leaned back in his chair, measuring my expression before continuing.

"This pull you have to Bella, and the connection Charlotte sees between the two of you, seems to grow stronger as your relationship gets stronger. I would suspect that the connection you feel to Bella will only continue to increase, and I wouldn't be surprised if Bella experiences some of the same...side effects, once she's been changed."

I hadn't thought of it that way, and was instantly curious and excited thinking about the possibilities.

"Jasper, are you still planning to wait until after graduation to change Bella?" Carlisle was again concerned.

I nodded once. "That's still the plan. She wanted me to change her before Reuben got here, but I don't think it's a good idea. There isn't enough time when we don't know how she'll react and it'll end up being too great a distraction. I'm still going to wait until she graduates."

"I think that's best, and you're right. There just isn't time before Reuben comes to create the best situation for her to be changed in. But Jasper, I am concerned. I am worried about Bella when Reuben arrives. We need to make plans for where she'll be hidden during that time, in case it comes to a fight." Carlisle was very determined. "And even if it doesn't get violent, I don't want Bella anywhere near them."

I shook my head. "No, I don't either."

Carlisle smiled indulgently. "But I'm sure I'm not the only one to realize that Bella can be a bit stubborn at times. I think it's important to make it very clear what will be expected of her as we get closer to the confrontation."

"I'll talk to her, Carlisle. I want to have a training session once she's out of the shower. I'll talk to her afterward." I hadn't thought about talking to Bella about these things, but Carlisle was right. I needed to make sure that Bella knew she was to remain hidden no matter what happened.

Carlisle frowned and felt both protective and a little nervous. "Jasper, would you mind if I spoke to her? I care for her a great deal, and both Esme and I have come to think of her as our own. I feel like I need to have a father to daughter talk with her if you're okay with that."

I considered Carlisle's request, and decided almost instantly that he was right. This might be good for them, and I knew how much he loved her. I would take a step back and let him handle this issue with Bella, though I planned to reinforce it.

"I think Bella would like that. When are you going to talk to her?"

Carlisle's hands were steepled under his chin thoughtfully. "I think it should be soon, so I will look for the right opportunity. Thank you, Jasper."

I nodded and smiled, letting him feel how much I appreciated the way they've accepted Bella into our family. I did have one concern though, and it might make him uncomfortable.

"Carlisle, while I don't think he would intend to step on your toes, Peter may find it hard to stay out of your talk with Bella. He's considered her his daughter for a long time now, and I'm sure he has many of the same concerns. I have a feeling he'll want to join you when you speak with her."

Carlisle cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I don't have a problem with that, Jasper. If anything Peter has the greater rights when it comes to Bella. And it may prove beneficial to have a second set of opinions from a parental type figure."

We finished up our conversation talking about the lack of wildlife in the area, and it was refreshing to talk about something so normal for a change.

After a brief, lighthearted end to our talk, we both left the study. I was going to check on Bella. I knew she had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago, but it takes her some time to get dressed with her cast. However, before I could get that far, we heard Emmett call us down to the living room.

"Look…" He'd said, pointing to the television.

Carlisle nodded. "Go ahead Emmett."

The program had been paused with the TiVo system, and when Emmett pressed play the news anchor on CNN came to life.

"_And now we have a follow-up for you on the story we recently broke on the Mallory Murders in San Antonio. Our own Brooke Talbot is reporting from our satellite station in Texas. Brooke?"_

"_Thank you, Steven. Yes, San Antonio officials have been trying to shed some light on what happened in the Mallory home that gruesome night. As was reported previously, only two positive IDs have been made; those of one Lauren Mallory, 18 and one Susan Mallory, 45. _

"_It was also speculated that although the body of Susan's stepson, Jayson James hadn't been identified, he was presumed dead after investigators found unusually large amounts of blood amongst his clothing and personal belongings. _

"_Breaking news comes out of the San Antonio police department, where it has been confirmed that Mrs. Mallory filed a missing person's report several days prior to the murders, when Jayson hadn't return home after an extended period of time. At this time no charges have been filed, and he has not been named a suspect. However, Police have named Jayson James as a person of interest, stating they wish to speak with him regarding events of that night. _

"_They have asked for your help in locating this man, and encourage you to call your local police department when any information. Until further information is uncovered, extreme caution should be used and you should not approach Mr. James. _

"_We will now be showing a recent picture of Mr. James along with a toll free number, and again remind you to call police with any information and refrain from having any direct contact…"_

As the screen morphed into Jayson's familiar face, I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room that was completely still. It lasted only seconds though as Esme's concerned voice broke the silence.

"Do you think Jayson could have done that? That he could have…?"

Emmett, along with the rest of us, was warring between shock and disbelief. "What could this mean? You don't think it was him do you?" Emmett trailed off.

"It could've been." I answered grimly. "I can't know until they release more details, but this is feeling like more than your run of the mill murder to me. Jayson was an asshole, but I don't know that he had it in him to kill his family. I have a feeling it won't be too long before they discover Jayson's body as well.

"The thing that bothers me is that they aren't disclosing how the murders were committed, only that there was an abnormal amount of blood." I shook my head. "I'm not going to dwell on it until there's more information available, and maybe not then either. There's not really a point, and I know I'll sound like a complete dick, but we have our own issues to worry about right now."

Esme frowned, but the rest of the vampires around me nodded in agreement.

"And speaking of our own issues, we need to start training soon. The sooner the better." I went on. "I want to start with Emmett and Edward if you two don't mind helping me with a demonstration of sorts?"

Emmett grinned. "Hell yeah. I need an outlet for some energy. You up for it Eddie?"

Edward sighed, but didn't comment on his dislike of his shortened name. "Of course I'll help." He was sitting with Kate and every time I looked at them they seemed to be sitting a little closer than the last time.

Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked at me in response to my thoughts. _'Maybe you should stop being such a prude and take what you want, Eddie.' _He scowled, but otherwise ignored me. I'd never say that aloud as Emmett would turn the words right back on me with Bella.

"Alright, let's get started then. Everyone needs to watch, and then break into smaller groups to practice with each other. You guys head outside. I'll join you once Bella is ready." I finished, not willing to leave Bella alone in the house after her nightmare.

"Let's try to keep limbs attached, please." Esme's mothering voice was a little worried about all of us fighting. It was necessary to practice though, and I didn't think it would get out of hand.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was ridiculous that I'd just gotten out of the shower, it was winter in Alaska, and I was sweating. Ugh! It takes forever to get ready with this damn cast on my arm. It hasn't been this hard to dress myself since I was three.

Luckily I'd learned some tricks and could now get my bra on by myself most of the time. '_Not that I mind Jasper helping me.'_ I blushed remembering when I had still needed help. I had finally gotten my zipper up all the way when there was a soft knock on my door.

Jasper stuck his head in before I could answer. I put my good hand on my hip and scolded him in mock indignation. "Jasper! What if I'd still been getting dressed? You could wait for a girl to invite you in, you know."

He chuckled and shut the door behind him, moving over to my side. "It is _our_ room, Darlin. Besides, maybe I was hoping you needed some help getting dried off." Jasper wriggled his eyebrows at me with a smug smile on his face.

I felt the heat moving up my neck to my face, though it was more out of desire than embarrassment. I lightly slapped his chest. "What happened to my southern gentleman, Jazz?" I teased.

He took my hand before I could pull it back from his chest and pulled it behind his body forcing me to come closer. When our bodies were pressed together Jasper dropped my hand and wrapped his arms around me. His lips went to my ear and his cool breath across my skin caused me to moan quietly.

He laughed, but it was a quiet and seductive sound. "Your southern gentleman is right here, Darlin." Jasper's lips traveled down the side of my neck, making me shiver.

The door to my balcony flew open and I jumped against Jasper's body, resulting in a most delicious growl.

"Give it a rest, Jasper." Emmett laughed. "We've got training to do and everyone is waiting for you. Are you coming?"

Jasper sighed into my hair. "Not now I'm not." He muttered in response to Emmett's question, making me blush and heightening my desire further. Jasper groaned and Emmett dry heaved dramatically.

"Dude that was way too much information." Emmett shook away the mental images and turned to jump back down from the balcony. He turned back and thought for a moment before speaking. "Is it better if I say 'are you going to join us'"?

Jasper laughed now, diffusing a little of the sexual tension, though I didn't think it would completely go away any time soon. "We'll meet you down there." Jasper called after him and led me downstairs.

"You're horrible, Jasper." I smiled.

"And you love it, Isabella."

We laughed until we got to the living room when Jasper went to the closet and pulled out my coat, boots and gloves. He also grabbed a knit hat from the hook by the door.

After he helped me get bundled up we went outside to join the others. Someone had built a small fire next to a partially sheltered bench. Most of the snow had been cleared away so I could sit somewhat comfortably and watch.

It was fascinating, and as much as I tried to watch everyone equally, my eyes would constantly find their way back to Jasper.

He moved like a jaguar and I had never seen him, or any of my family, look so much like predators. Even in their mock fights the skill they possessed was apparent and I had a constant line of chills running down my spine.

Watching them made me feel more confident about Reuben coming. I couldn't imagine how anyone could be more skilled than this bunch, especially Jasper.

The way he moved I had to work very hard to make my brain keep up, and it didn't really help. Jasper was too fast. He would stalk toward his 'enemy' making one skilled move after another. I would see him crouch and then he would disappear only to find him tackling Emmett or one of the others faster than I could comprehend.

The others were good too, and it seemed that Peter was the closest match to Jasper as far as skill went. Edward was able to avoid him as well, but it seemed like it was more an advantage of his mind reading than of actually being a better fighter.

I could see that Edward was very much able to take care of himself, and he was a good fighter though. I would guess that with being able to see where the next advance would come from didn't give him a lot of opportunity for combat.

I cringed when it was Esme's turn. She went up against Charlotte, and though Charlotte really was a mother to me, I knew that she had extensive experience with fighting. It was why she had been created in the beginning.

But Esme…I couldn't watch.

I kept my eyes averted and concentrated on watching Jasper and Peter. It was almost like a dance the way they stalked each other. It was hard to concentrate though, as I was still worried about Esme; even if I knew Charlotte wouldn't hurt her.

I jumped when a hand closed gently around the top of my shoulder, and turned to see Esme had sat down next to me. I sighed in relief and leaned into her hug. She laughed.

"Is all of this helping your nerves, or is watching making it worse?" Esme asked in a caring voice.

I shook my head, leaving it against Esme's shoulder. "It helps seeing this. Jasper was right; we have a lot of strong fighters on our side."

Esme was quiet for a few minutes and I guessed she was going to bring up my nightmare. I hoped she wouldn't but when she took a breath to talk that's what I expected to hear. I was wrong.

"Did you celebrate Christmas with Peter and Charlotte?" She asked quietly and I moved away from her shoulder to sit up.

I shrugged. "We did. We didn't make a huge deal out of it, but we celebrated."

It was something I had missed, the big Christmas celebration, but I knew Peter and Charlotte only acknowledged the holiday for my benefit in the first place. I didn't want them to feel like I needed anything more. And I didn't really. Both years had been great Christmases and I had just been so happy to have found a family.

"I think we should celebrate this year." Esme continued and Charlotte came to sit with us, nodding her head.

"I agree." Charlotte added. "It seems like it would be a good idea."

I shook my head, a little surprised. "No. It isn't necessary. Besides, things will be too stressful with Reuben coming right after Christmas. Let's just not worry about it."

Esme and Charlotte exchanged a look I didn't quite understand. They looked at each other with an almost grim expression before it was gone and their eyes turned back to mine.

"We think it's important, Bella." Esme sounded like her mind was already made up. "The stress, everything that's happening, that's even more of a reason to celebrate Christmas this year."

Charlotte nodded. "It will give us something to look forward to, and we can even go find the perfect tree and make the house look wonderfully festive."

Tanya's voice floated across to us. "I have several boxes with stuff we might be able to use. There are some good stores in town if we need more though."

I think this is what they call 'being outnumbered'.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh stop being such a Scrooge, Bella!" Esme lightly smacked my leg. "It will be wonderful."

And once I grudgingly agreed to the festivities, though I really didn't think it was a good idea to be distracted from the possible fight, Esme and Charlotte started talking about all their plans for the big day.

I turned my attention back to the training session and realized they were just finishing up. Jasper came over and kissed my forehead, helping me to my feet.

"The Holiday Elves ganged up on you I see." He laughed.

"They're impossible." I said, knowing Esme and Charlotte could hear me. I smiled down at them. "But I _suppose_ it'll be fun."

They both seemed delighted at my simple admittance that I would enjoy celebrating, and that was a good thing. If they were going to go through all the trouble, I'd force myself to enjoy it. Besides, it was Christmas. The little flutters in my stomach betrayed me and I realized I was more excited about it than I was admitting to myself.

Jasper took my hand and started to walk with me inside. I was ready to go in as I'd started getting pretty cold. A hand on my shoulder that I thought was Jasper at first, stopped our progress to the warm house.

Carlisle was there, exchanging a small smile with Jasper and then looked down at me. "Bella, would you mind if we took a few minutes to talk? Privately? Of course, we'll go inside where you'll be warm, but I'd really like to spend some time with you."

I was pleasantly surprised by the request but I liked the idea of talking to Carlisle. Besides, I had some…things…I'd been wanting to ask him. This would be the perfect opportunity. I nodded eagerly and my heart was warmed by the adoring smile that lit up Carlisle's face.

Jasper squeezed my hand before handing me over to Carlisle, and then went to join Emmett for some additional practice.

"Let's go up to the study." Carlisle smiled again as we headed inside, my hand in his.

* * *

**Thanks again!**

**I really hope everyone is still enjoying the story, and as always I really appreciate that you take the time to review.**

**I'll try to keep this pace of updating going, but it may slow down a little bit. I'll still keep doing at least 1 or 2 a week though.**

**-Jules**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews! Bit of a fluffy chapter for the most part. I needed it. :-)**

**I hope you all like it though, and would really like to hear your thoughts!**

.

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

* * *

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 32**

**-----**

.

**Carlisle POV**

"Would you like to join us, Peter?" I asked him this very quietly, not wanting the others to hear so he didn't feel pressured one way or the other.

"I would, but I'll give you some time with her first. You'll be in the study?" I nodded. "I'll join you there in a little while." Peter paused. "Carlisle, this is going to be an emotional conversation for her, you know."

I sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid it will be, but it needs to happen. I want…no I need to make sure Bella stays safe."

"I know." Peter agreed, with an unmistakable air of sadness. I clapped him on the shoulder and made my way across the snow to where Jasper had just gotten to Bella.

I hated to take time away from Jasper and Bella, but knew it was important to talk with her sooner rather than later. Jasper could certainly feel how nervous I was and gave me a small smile as I took Bella's uninjured hand in mine.

Bella. I had thought our family was complete for the most part. I've had hopes that Edward, Alice and Jasper would find their mates but never would I have imagined that one of their mates would be human. And I wouldn't have guessed that Jasper, of all people, would fall in love with a human.

She not only fit into our family like a clichéd missing puzzle piece, but Bella brought a bit of humanity back to us all. I was fascinated with her; A human girl that had spent years living with only vampires, and honestly seems much more comfortable with our kind than with her own.

This connection between her and Jasper was enough to figuratively keep me up at nights. Not to mention her immunity to Edward, Kate and Maggie. I'm sure there are others that wouldn't affect her as well. I'd never seen anything like it in all my years. I knew Aro would be intrigued with her. I had to control my shudder at that thought.

Aro would not be pleased that our new daughter was still human. We would all be in danger, but especially Peter and Charlotte. They had brought Bella into this world and had been the ones to tell her that vampires existed. It wouldn't end well for any of us, and I could only hope that Bella's graduation arrived before the Volturi took notice.

I felt a very light pressure on my hand and realized Bella was squeezing her hand in mine. I looked down to meet her beautiful eyes and felt my heart swell, just like I did every time I saw her. She was truly my daughter now.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Bella asked me with a sweet smile. Does she realize what that smile does to me? It would be hard to deny her anything at this point.

I returned the smile and chuckled quietly, keeping my emotions even. We were just entering the study. I let go of her hand and held the door open for her.

"I'll give you my thoughts for free. How's that?" _Most of them anyway._

Bella, always curious, nodded eagerly. I laughed again at her excitement but felt a stab of pain in my chest knowing that at least part of this conversation would be difficult.

"But first, have a seat." I motioned to the large chair and went around the desk to sit on the other side. "I was wondering if Jasper has told you about the connection he has with you."

Bella smiled. "He has. And Charlotte told me about the aura thing. Did she tell you about that? It's all a bit strange."

"It is certainly different." I agreed. "I have a feeling that once you are changed that connection will be even stronger. I can't be sure though. We'll have to wait and see."

Bella didn't answer at first. She was staring out the window and looked embarrassed. I suppose a small detour in our conversation would be alright. "What is it Bella?"

She was still staring out the window but answered. "I've…well, I've wanted to ask you a question and it's a little embarrassing."

Now my curiosity was peaked. What could she possibly want to ask me that would make her that embarrassed? A light blush was staining her neck and face and I could hear her heart rate increase. Oh! I wonder…

"Bella, does this by chance have to do with your relationship with Jasper? Your physical relationship that is?" I was pretty sure that was the direction her thoughts were going and thought it wouldn't hurt to push her along a bit.

She nodded and sighed before finally asking. "I know I could ask Jasper, but I thought it might be better to get an objective opinion. I wanted to know if…being intimate…was, um safe for us."

I smiled and thought it might help to answer her as professionally as I could. "As far as Jasper's venom is concerned you are at minimal risk. It's true that most of our body fluids are replaced with venom, but the concentration varies."

Again Bella was quiet, but she wasn't blushing any longer so I took that as a good sign. "So even if I'm a…uh…virgin," She forced out. "Even then, it would be safe in that way?"

Now that Bella had gotten her real question out, she was looking at me intently and waiting for my answer. I held back a chuckle. She was so damn cute.

"Yes, Bella. That's what I meant with the different concentration. But, I was under the impression that Jasper wanted to wait? You do understand that even if the venom won't hurt you that doesn't mean that Jasper will be able to keep himself in control."

When I had first discouraged Jasper from being intimate with Bella it was much earlier in their relationship. At that time I was afraid for her safety should he lose control. However, after watching their bond grow and Jasper's control strengthen I was pretty sure that they would be fine at this point if they wanted to try.

But I still saw Bella as my daughter and I wasn't going to offer up this information any sooner than I had to.

Bella was looking down with a sheepish look on her face. "Yes, he still wants to wait until I'm changed. I thought that if I decided to try and talk him out of waiting, it couldn't hurt to have the facts."

I groaned internally, but forced myself to address her concerns truthfully.

"Months ago I would have strongly advised you not to try." I paused and steeled myself again. "But now, if it's what you want, and if Jasper is comfortable with it…I think you'd be fine. You would need to remember to do exactly what Jasper tells you to do, and also try not to catch him off guard."

Bella laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I already learned my lesson about not surprising Jasper."

"Does that help, or did you have more questions?" I asked, silently hoping we were done with this topic. I knew they were adults, but I'd had about as much of this as I could take for one day.

Bella nodded and I sighed with relief before realizing that if she was out of questions there was nothing left for me to do but start the real reason for this chat. I looked at her from across the desk and she suddenly felt very far away from me. I didn't like it.

"Let's go sit on the couch. It's much more comfortable." I decided that for the rest of our talk, sitting across the desk from each other was too formal. I wanted her to feel comforted, not like she was sitting in the principal's office.

I took her hand again and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Well? Am I finally going to get those free thoughts you promised me or should I go get a penny?" She smiled, but I could see the impatient curiosity.

"No, they're still free." But I really wasn't sure where to start at first. I quickly went through the areas I wanted to discuss and settled on…

"Bella, I want to tell you how happy I am that you're with us. I wish the situation we will be dealing with over the next month was different, but we all care about you a great deal, Bella. And although we completely understand your bond with Peter and Charlotte, Esme and I already consider you our daughter."

Bella's eyes were as bright as her smile. "I love you too, Carlisle…all of you."

I reached up and briefly cupped my hand around her cheek, feeling her amazing warmth. Bella sighed contentedly and I hated to ruin it. I took a breath to start when I heard Peter out on the balcony.

"Bella, do you mind if Peter joins us?"

Bella shook her head but her eyes were confused - and if I was reading her expression correctly, a little scared. She must know that if Peter was joining us this wasn't just a friendly conversation.

Peter came through the door and I greeted him. "Good timing." I added quietly as he joined us. He sat down on a coffee table that was in front of Bella and reached out to squeeze her knee lightly.

Bella jumped and couldn't help giggling. I didn't realize she was ticklish, but it was a good tension breaker. Peter smirked at her.

"Quit looking like someone ran over your damn dog, Bells. We just want to talk. It'll be fine."

Well, that's one way to put it. Bella seemed to relax at Peter's lighthearted attitude and I realized that he knew her much better than I did. I was determined to change that, but for now…

"Peter, perhaps you should start." He nodded, and I think he understood why this was necessary. He kept his hand comfortably on Bella's knee and her casted hand went to rest on top of his. Yes, this would help keep her calm.

"Look Bells, we are a little concerned about you with all the shit that might be coming down." I cringed at Peter's choice of words, but remained quiet. "Now, don't start freaking out, but when it comes right down to it we don't know what's going to happen when that dick Reuben gets here. We know that we'll have the upper hand, but that doesn't mean it won't be dangerous."

Despite Peter's words of 'encouragement' Bella was definitely starting to 'freak out'.

Her eyes darted between Peter and me. "But all along Jasper has said it'll be fine. A piece of cake. What…what…"

"Geez Bells, relax. It's alright." Peter shifted to the couch and pulled Bella into his lap. I was surprised at how jealous this made me and I wondered if I should have kept our talk private. I wanted to be the one to comfort her. No, I was being silly. This is about what was best for Bella.

Peter tried to comfort her. "It will probably be so easy that it's boring, but it will still be dangerous. Especially for you, Bells. We just want to make sure that you stay the hell out of the way." Bella scowled at him. "Don't look at me like that, Bella. I'm serious."

"Bella," I took the hand that Peter wasn't holding and looked at her seriously. "We understand that you want to help, but the best thing you can do is to keep yourself safe. We need to be able to concentrate on what's going on around us. If we have to constantly worry about whether or not you are doing what you're supposed to be doing, it will be much harder."

Bella nodded, but I still wasn't sure she understood how serious this was. I had to be certain.

"At least one of us will be with you at all times so you won't be alone. We will try to make sure you know what's going on, but we can't promise that will happen. Regardless of what you think might be happening, you are to stay where we ask you to. No matter what you _cannot_ disobey us on this, Bella. Please."

Bella looked like she was going to argue. Peter saw this as well and interrupted her.

"What the man means to say, Bells, is that once we're done kicking Reuben's ass we better come back to find you right where we left you. If we don't, it's your ass I'll be kicking. Understood?"

Bella continued to scowl. "But what if something happens to one of you? I'm just supposed to sit here and…"

"Yes." Peter said calmly.

"What if I…"

"No." He interrupted again.

"But…" Bella was starting to work herself up.

"Bella," I interjected. "You have made such a difference in all of our lives. We won't be able to concentrate on anything if we're worried about you. I know you wanted to be changed before they got here, but there just isn't time to do it safely. Our best option is to keep you as far away from the fight as possible. Please do this for me. Do it for all of us."

Bella was quiet for a few moments and then sighed, leaning back against Peter. "I suppose there really isn't anything I can do to help anyway. At least not when I'm still human. I promise I'll stay where you ask me to stay when it's time." She swiveled her head up to look at Peter. "You don't even have to threaten me." She teased, starting to sound calmer.

Peter snorted. "The hell I don't have to threaten you. I know you too well, Bells." He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

Peter glanced up at me meaningfully and I nodded. I took a deep breath and gently squeezed Bella's hand to bring her attention back to me.

"Bella, it will usually be Esme that stays with you when it gets closer to that time. Esme and one other from ours or Tanya's family will rotate." Esme wasn't as good a fighter as the others, but she would be more than able to defend Bella if the need arose. There is no wrath like that of an angry mother.

I looked at Peter again and then back to Bella. "While we are more than expecting any fight that may occur to end in our favor, there is always a chance that something will happen. It is important that we plan for that, just in case."

Bella didn't say anything, but she slid off Peter's lap and moved further down the couch until she was leaning against my side. I wanted to be the one to comfort her, but I hated causing her pain or anxiety.

"If something happens to us, Bella, you are to run. We will have arrangements made at the air strip, and whoever you are with will run with you. I've already talked to everyone that plans on keeping you safe with Esme. All of them have agreed that this is what has to be done if the worst happens."

Bella stiffened against my side and I pulled my arm up to wrap it around her shoulders. When she finally spoke her voice was very quiet.

"So there's a chance that…that I'll lose all…all of you?" Her voice broke, right along with my heart.

Peter scooted closer and put his hand back on her knee. "We just have to be prepared, Short Stuff. You are so important to us. There is such a small chance that something will go wrong that if we didn't care so much about making sure you were taken care of, we wouldn't even bother bringing it up."

I squeezed her shoulders again, and was relieved to see that Peter's explanation seemed to do the trick. Bella was calming down, but she now understood what was at stake. She knew what was expected of her. I felt much better until Peter opened his mouth again.

"So Bells, if you're done talking to your future father-in-law about boinking Jasper, do you mind if I go find Charlotte?"

The blush that spread across Bella's cheeks was a deep crimson, and if I didn't know that Peter made that comment to take her mind off of Reuben I think I may have kicked his ass myself.

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlotte came into the study right after Peter made his sex comment, and I gladly left her to deal with it. But of course I turned around to stick my tongue out at him before shutting the door.

I turned around to see Carlisle smiling at me. "Are you okay?" As he asked, he pulled me tight against his chest and wrapped me in a loving hug. I inhaled deeply and the scent that washed over me was better than the most comforting comfort food.

I looked up at Carlisle and nodded. "I'll be okay. I just can't wait until all this is over."

"That anxious to get back to school are you?" He laughed, letting me go and making sure I was steady on my feet.

"School doesn't sound so bad at this point." And because I knew he had been trying to cheer me up, I instantly regretted how sad my voice sounded.

Carlisle reached over and ruffled my hair. "It'll all work out, Bella. You'll see. That talk was necessary, but it doesn't mean it will have to be put into action. Let's try to enjoy the next month together. Besides, Christmas will be here before you know it."

I had to stop myself from replying with 'yeah, and Reuben will be here right after that'. But I didn't say it. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed Carlisle on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Dad."

The look of shock on Carlisle's face made me giggle. It was the first time I'd called him that, but he really did feel like a dad to me. Peter did too, but it was so different. I wouldn't trade either of them away though. They were both mine.

"Quit making Carlisle blush, Short Stuff!" Emmett came up behind me, making me cry out in surprise. He laughed loudly and was very pleased with his accomplishment.

Once he was under control and I'd stopped glaring at him, Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Careful, Emmett!" Carlisle called after us.

I lifted my head to smile back at Carlisle, hoping he understood how much I appreciated everything his family has done for me.

We turned the corner and my attention turned to the vampire butt in front of my face. As nice as it was, Emmett just doesn't do it for me. "Put me down, Emmett! I don't appreciate being forced to stare at your butt, big brother!"

He laughed and smacked my ass. I huffed out a resigned sigh. "Yeah, like I didn't see that one coming, Em." He still didn't say anything, only laughed and started going down the stairs. I was starting to get dizzy.

"Where are you taking me, Mr. Caveman?" I may be getting a little nauseous but playing around with Emmett was just the thing to take my mind off the talk with My Two Dads. I tried not to let Emmett know I was having fun though.

He finally plopped me down on the couch and grinned. "Everyone is too damn serious lately and I needed a break from training." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "After all I can only kick Jazzy's ass so many times before it gets boring."

"You wish!" My head spun around at Jasper's familiar voice coming out of the kitchen. "Why were you manhandling my woman?" He glared at Emmett playfully.

Emmett started talking to Jasper and I couldn't hear what was being said. I hated it when they did this, but no matter how much I strained to catch a few words, it was all just a jumbled mess to me.

"Nice, Emmett. Good idea." Jasper said approvingly as we were joined by Rose.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked.

I groaned. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" I looked over to Rosalie and noticed she had her arms full of snow gear.

"Nuh Uh. No way am I going sledding again." I glanced quickly at Emmett and saw the remorse on his face again. "Not because of you, Silly. I just don't want to sled." I assured him, not adding that the reason I didn't want to sled was because of the damn cast on my arm.

"We aren't sledding." Rose grabbed me off the couch and pulled me over to the large bathroom off the living room. She pushed the outwear into my arms and said, "Just get these on. It's cold."

"Where are we going?" I asked before she could close the door in my face.

"I'm not letting you out of that bathroom until you have those clothes on, Bella. We're going to go have some fun. Hurry up." Rose said in a nonchalant tone, completely ignoring my question.

I tried to open the door, and although I could turn the knob I couldn't get it to move even a millimeter. "Knock it off, Bella." I jumped when Rose's stern voice came through the door, catching my pathetic attempt at escape.

"Fine." I muttered. But I knew it was all part of the game. It really would be nice to get out of the house and do something fun, without getting hurt. I just wanted to know where we were going.

Jasper's quiet voice was soothing, even as I was trying to pull up a pair of snow pants over my jeans. "I know you're curious Bella, but I promise you'll love it." He paused. "Do you need help?"

I looked down at the remaining articles and told him I was okay. Once I had the snow pants on, I pulled on the boots and carefully maneuvered my arm into the thick jacket. I turned the knob on the bathroom door, and Rose must have known I was dressed because it opened easily.

I confirmed that I was ready and we headed outside. Tanya stopped me at the door and wrapped a scarf snuggly around my neck, and Kate handed me a knit hat. I smiled at them, feeling a bit like community property, but appreciating it nonetheless.

Two of the snowmobiles were sitting a short distance from the front porch. Jasper squeezed my hand as I'm sure he could hear my pulse start to race. I loved the snowmobiles.

I thought for a moment that Jasper and I might both be driving but then saw Emmett swing his leg over the farthest one. "You guys aren't running?"

"We thought it would be fun to stick with you two." Rose answered and climbed on behind her husband. I got situated behind Jasper, but not before he had to remind me that I _couldn't_ drive this time because of my cast.

It took what I guessed to be 30 minutes to reach our destination. When the snowmobiles stopped, we were in a large clearing. There were trees around the perimeter, but there was a very big area that I guessed was a giant meadow in the summer time.

I followed Jasper over to Emmett and watched as he pulled a large package from the back compartment of his snowmobile. He handed one to Jasper, and turned to unload the items onto the seat of the snowmobile. Jasper walked over to ours and did the same.

I watched with rapt attention as they put two contraptions together. I was completely confused as to what they were until Jasper rolled out a large diamond shaped piece of cloth and started securing it to the frame he'd just finished.

"But it's winter! There's snow everywhere and it's not even windy…how is that going to work?"

Emmett laughed. "Oh ye of little faith." He teased. "Just because it's winter and it doesn't _appear_ to be windy, doesn't mean it isn't possible."

I was confused until Jasper clarified. "This time of year, and in this area there are strong air currents that are always active." He looked down at the large kite in his hands and grinned wickedly back up at me. "We just have to get them high enough."

This I had to see.

Once the kites were both done, Rose and I walked into the middle of the clearing while Jasper and Emmett took off in different directions around the perimeter. Actually, Rose walked. I trudged through the deep snow trying not to fall on my face.

I looked around for Jasper and Emmett. I noticed that the trees surrounding the meadow were even taller than those around Forks. I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where'd they go?" I asked Rose.

She leaned down to my eye level, and with one hand on my shoulder pointed to where Emmett was and then turned me around and showed me where Jasper was. Jasper nodded to Emmett from the other side of the field and I watched as Emmett scrambled quickly up a tree.

"What's he…"

"Just watch. This is how _we_ fly kites." Rose urged, sounding like she was just as excited as Emmett. "We use…a lot of string." She giggled.

I did watch. Emmett got to the top of the tree and tested a few of the branches with his foot. They were thinned out on the top, but were still very big. Once he was satisfied with the branch I saw him drop about half way back down the tree. He stayed there for a minute with the kite in one hand and a deep look of concentration on his face.

And suddenly he shot straight up the tree like a rocket. He launched himself from the exact branch he'd tested before, and flew into the air. And I mean he really flew…up and out into the center of the clearing. I couldn't believe how far up he was.

Emmett let go of the kite and I watched as it was caught by an air current, pulling more of the string out of his hand. And then just as I thought he'd never come back to the earth, Emmett dropped straight down.

I expected him to fall right through the deep snow, but he came down lighter than a cat; lighter than should be possible for a 'man-pire' of his stature. He shot me a huge grin when he saw I was watching, and pointed up.

My eyes followed to where Emmett pointed, and even though I'd watched the whole thing, I was surprised to see the kite high in the sky. Just watching as the kite danced around the swirling air made me feel young and carefree. There wasn't one part of my brain focused on the talk I'd had in the study.

"Jasper's turn." Rose smiled and I turned to watch. My eyes automatically went to the top of the tree, but he wasn't there. I searched and found him in the same position Emmett had been in, about half way down. He must've already picked out a branch.

And then just like Emmett, Jasper shot straight up from his position on the tree. I didn't know if he'd picked a branch because he was too fast to catch specific movements like that. Before my mind could catch up, Jasper was already soaring through the air, much higher than Emmett.

I realized my mouth was hanging open in awe as Rosalie gently snapped it shut. Jasper let go of the kite and it circled around him once before climbing even higher. And the next thing I knew, Jasper was on the ground.

My eyes shot back up to the sky and both kites were now happily cruising the currents. "Wow." I breathed. I was totally caught up in watching and was disappointed that there wasn't another kite that needed to be 'launched'.

I didn't have long to think about that as Jasper motioned me over to join him. Rosalie moved closer to Emmett and I carefully stepped through the snow to reach Jasper's side.

"That was…wow." I said dumbly.

Jasper chuckled quietly. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I nodded. "Cool."

I was thinking I needed to get past one word responses, but then Jasper walked around and pressed his body into my back. At that point, it was pointless to try and come up with any coherent thought, so I simply leaned back against him and enjoyed the feeling.

Jasper's mouth was pressed to the skin below my ear. I vaguely thought that maybe he should feel colder to me since we were standing in the middle of Alaska, but there were better things to think about. Like Jasper whispering in my ear.

"The kite is in currents that are really strong. You won't be able to control it with one hand, but I could help you."

I nodded, suddenly thankful for the cast on my arm. Jasper pulled me tighter against his chest and brought his hands in front of me, still holding to the kite handle with one hand.

"Put your hand here." Jasper guided my hand until it was wrapped securely around the top of the handle. Jasper moved his hand so our pinkies were linked, but so that he was still able to control the kite for the most part. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and help me securely. I was totally content.

We stood like this for a long time. Emmett and Rose seemed to be enjoying themselves just as much. At one point Emmett looked over at me and winked. I smiled back at him. I would have to think of a way to thank him. This is exactly what I'd needed. And seeing as Jasper is looking more relaxed than I'd seen him in days, he needed it too.

For now, I'd enjoy every moment I could get with my family. I'd enjoy getting ready for Christmas with my 'moms'. We would make new traditions because I had to believe that there would be another Christmas for us next year. This wouldn't be the end.

I decided that at least for right now, I wouldn't worry about what tomorrow would bring. Challenges would come and we'd face them together. But I would enjoy today; tomorrow definitely had enough problems of its own.

* * *

**See? Fluffy, huh? The next chapter will be getting ready for Christmas and more training. I may include the actual Christmas part in 33 but haven't decided yet. **

****If anyone has any good ideas for gifts I'd love to hear them. I have the gift from Emmett to Bella and one from Charlotte/Esme to Bella but need a few more ideas.**

**Oh and I am going on a 3 ½ week business trip and will be in Switzerland until the middle of July. I'm going to try to get another chapter out before I leave and will hopefully be able to update while I'm gone. Just not sure what my connection will be like but I'll try. I think I would spontaneously combust if I couldn't keep writing this story now that's it's nearing the end. **

**Sorry for the long A/N and thanks again for all your reviews! **

**-Jules**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, here's the next chapter if I still have any readers left :-)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I didn't have as much time as I thought I'd have while I was in Switzerland, but I'm back now. I truly hope that some people are still reading and that you enjoy the chapter. Please see the A/N at the end. **

* * *

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 33**

**-----**

* * *

The last few weeks had gone by quickly. Too quickly. I couldn't think of a time in my existence where weeks had felt more like days than in the last month. Yes, much too quickly.

It seemed that Bella and I got closer each day, but unfortunately we didn't have the time to spend with each other like we used to. Now our days were filled with training and preparing for Reuben's visit. There had also been preparations for Christmas, and though all of us were looking forward to spending the holiday with each other, this was being done mainly for Bella's benefit.

Esme insisted on making a big deal of Christmas, and most of us agreed that it would help to keep Bella's mind focused on something other than the coming fight. Today we would be taking some time to scout out the perfect Christmas tree as the holiday was only a few days away.

Bella had really enjoyed our afternoon flying kites in the snow, and we had made it a point to go out a few more times. It had become a favorite daytime activity for me. I'd always enjoyed the Cullen version of kite flying, but the emotions that came from Bella as she watched were enough to make me love it.

I tried to find things to take her mind off of what was coming. Since her talk with Peter and Carlisle it was harder to convince her that everything was going to turn out just fine. And while I truly believed that we would win, I couldn't promise that we would walk away unscathed.

We still didn't have an exact date due to the issues Alice was having with her visions, and this made us all a little edgy. I found that my gift became more necessary to help Bella get a good night sleep the closer we came to the end of the month. In fact, I also had to work harder to keep the training sessions somewhat civil the higher tensions ran.

Emmett and Garrett had just about torn each other apart the day before last. It wasn't that they had any issues with the other; the problem was that we were all wound so tightly it was only a matter of time before we started to snap.

Everyone had improved greatly over the last few weeks. My family, Tanya's family and our friends that had stayed to help were all working daily. We took turns and tried to change up the scenarios as often as possible, but not knowing exactly what we were facing made it more difficult. This meant we had to explore every possibility we could think of, but the plus side to this was the experience everyone was gaining.

Fighting skills were being perfected and even Esme was now able to hold her own for much longer than she used to be able to. I was confident that we would be ready when Reuben showed up, but I was still worried. If I could only be sure of how many would be with Reuben and of the exact date they would arrive it would help.

And it wasn't just the tension from the upcoming fight that was making me antsy. Even though Bella and I weren't spending as much time during the day together, we were still with each other almost every night. And it was these nights that were starting to make me wonder if Bella would be the first human in history to kill a vampire.

Hell, I might not even make it to the fight with Reuben. My sweet, not-so-innocent Bella was going to be the death of me. I was certain.

The 'practice sessions' between Bella and I were in full swing, and the stress of each day had a way of making us almost frantic by the time we were in each others arms each night. Each night we went a little further than the last, and to be honest I was really starting to doubt that we would be able to hold off until I'd changed her.

Was it possible to die from sexual frustration? Death by Blue Balls? I hope I don't find out, but I'd never wanted another so desperately. So much that it physically hurt, and I knew it was the same for Bella.

It was this that I was thinking about as I stared at myself in the mirror. The bathroom was full of steam from the shower I'd just finished and I was taking a few minutes to myself to go over everything that had happened in the last 6 months. Everything that had happened between me and Bella in that short amount of time; everything that had changed and things that would be different 6 months from now.

Even with the ability to think of many things at once, this was mind boggling to me.

I finally tore myself from the mirror when I heard Bella in the kitchen. We would be leaving soon to go find a Christmas tree and then I would be spending the rest of the day training with the others. I didn't want to waste anymore time staring at myself in a foggy mirror.

By the time I had dressed and made my way down to the kitchen, Bella was sitting at the counter eating breakfast. She looked up as I walked over to her and the light coming in from the window made the highlights in her hair stand out. The sun's rays danced across her face as she smiled at me and I had to fight to keep my gaze fixed with her eyes. Why? Because the horny monster side of me wanted nothing more than to ogle how her body looked in that top.

'_Stop it, Jasper!' _I scolded myself and heard Edward snickering from the living room. I ignored him and made my way over to Bella.

"Morning." I managed to say before leaning down to kiss her. I had only meant to give her a quick 'hello' kiss, but the horny monster side of me took over and Bella didn't help.

When we broke apart both of us were breathing a bit heavily. I smiled and Bella laughed, "I like that kind of greeting." Her face was flushed and she leaned into me as I ran the back of my hand along her cheek.

After too short a moment I pulled away so she could finish eating and sat in the chair next to her. Bella was still blushing, and I loved it.

"I like that type of greeting as well." I paused until her eyes met mine. "But I think I like the way you said good night a little more." Ahh. As I expected she blushed even more at the memory.

"Behave Jasper. We have a lot to do today."

"Alright, okay. I'll be on my best behavior, Darlin; A perfect gentlemen." I made an 'X' over my non-beating heart. "I Promise."

Bella gave me her best smirk and brought her hand under the table. I had to clench my jaw and grip the edge of the counter as her fingers walked up my leg and came to rest on my inner thigh.

"Well, maybe not your _best_ behavior. I like my Jasper a little bad." She squeezed her hand around my leg and from her mischievous emotions I knew she was trying to get back at me for making her blush. Two could play at that game.

I brought my hand up to the side of Bella's neck and pulled her closer to me. I placed my other hand on top of the hand she still had on my thigh and moved it a little closer up my leg. I pressed my lips to her ear and smiled when I heard her breath catch.

I exhaled, letting my cool breath fan across Bella's neck and pulled her warm earlobe into my mouth. It burned my tongue in the most enticing way and when I moved to press my lips to her ear I had to work hard to keep my voice at a whisper.

"Darlin, unless you'd like me to take what's left of your innocence right here with your breakfast cereal as a witness, I suggest that _you_ are the one that needs to behave."

Bella groaned quietly and pressed her ear closer to my mouth before pulling away. Her skin was flushed a deeper shade of red and we were both breathing hard.

"Okay, okay…you win." Bella conceded.

I laughed and pulled the hand Bella had on my leg up so I could kiss her knuckles. "I don't think the games we play with each other have a loser, Bella." I sighed and released her hand. "But you were right when you said we have a lot to do today and I'm already having to tell myself that I can't run away with you."

Bella nodded. "Yes, and I'm having to tell myself I can't ask you to steal me away. It's hard though."

"You're telling me!" I winked at her.

"Jasper!" Bella blushed again and looked away from me, embarrassed by the double entendre I pointed out in her statement.

Before I could tease her any further, Bella was gone and Emmett was there. He had yanked Bella's chair away from mine and pulled his own chair between us to sit down. He glared at me for half a second and then wiped the expression from his face, replacing it with one of complete innocence.

"So what's the plan for today, Peeps?"

"Peeps, Emmett? Seriously?" Edward laughed from the living room, knowing exactly what Emmett had interrupted.

"Good timing as always, Em." Bella pouted before picking up her spoon and jabbing it in my direction. "Ask Jasper. He's the cruise director for today."

Emmett shifted his gaze to me, with one eyebrow raised. He was feeling very proud of himself and despite the act I knew he had interrupted on purpose, just like he always did. Maybe I didn't have to worry about my willpower after all. Emmett might be all Bella and I needed to make sure we waited to have sex until she was changed.

If he didn't watch himself though, Emmett would be the second vampire killed by a human. The anger and frustration coming off Bella almost matched my own. She was covering it up better than me, but that was one hell of a pout. Bella might end up killing me with a deadly case of blue balls, but she might just remove Emmett's berries altogether if he kept interrupting us.

I was going to play along, but before I could remind Emmett of the plans for the day I heard a startled gasp coming from upstairs. I knew the voice and the matching emotions well. Alice. And I found that I both hoped for and feared that she might finally be having a vision that would give us some answers. Other than the noise Bella was making as she ate, the rest of the house was now completely silent as we waited for information.

Exactly 8 seconds later, the silence was shattered when Edward snarled. Before I could ask what was going on, Alice was beside us in the kitchen.

Bella hadn't heard what was happening and jumped, not expecting Alice to appear so suddenly. When she saw the look on Alice's face, her heart started to race. Bella swallowed thickly, sat her spoon on the table and took a deep breath before looking back to Alice. "What? What happened?"

Alice looked between Bella and I and was about to speak when I held up my hand to stop her. "Should we get the others for this?" She looked at the doorway where Edward was now standing and then nodded before calling the rest of our friends and family to join us. Emmett got up and ran outside to get Rose.

Bella was looking between me and Alice with widened eyes and flushed skin. I couldn't promise her it would be alright because I didn't know that it would be. Edward was the mind reader and all I could go off of was their emotions and their reactions. Instead of making promises I didn't know I could keep, I took Bella's hand and helped her up from her seat.

When she was on her feet I pulled her against my chest and wrapped my arms protectively around her. Bella buried her face against me and I could feel her swirling emotions. She wasn't panicking, but it wouldn't take much to push her over.

"Whatever Alice has to tell us, we'll all face it together." I leaned back and brought one of my hands forward so I could tilt Bella's face up to meet mine. I kissed her nose and smiled when she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. I love how we are able to pull the strength we need from each other.

I could tell from the emotions coming off of Edward and Alice that it wasn't horrible news. Serious, but not horrible. I told Bella this as we waited for the others and this seemed to help.

Emmett returned with Rose at the same time everyone else joined us in the living room. Rose had been down in the garage working on some of the cars. In order to keep the grease from her coveralls off the furniture she settled onto Emmett's lap. I sat down next to Emmett and pulled Bella down next to me.

The rest of our family and friends either found seats or stood around the room. No one was talking and I could feel the anxiety as we all awaited the next bit of news. Once everyone was situation, Carlisle was the first to talk.

"Alice? What did you see?" He reached up and wrapped one of his arms around Esme's shoulders. I noticed that every person in the room was touching someone else in one way or another. It seemed that Bella and I weren't the only ones needing to draw off the other's strength.

Alice was standing close to Edward and Kate. She was calm now, and that helped me relax. I projected that feeling out to the others and the effect was immediate as the tension lessened dramatically.

"New Year's Eve." Alice said simply.

Several people shifted their stances and many moved to the edge of their seats. There was now excitement combined with the slightly calmed anxiety. Anticipation.

Carlisle moved his arm from behind Esme and moved forward in his seat. "Did you have a vision? Can you tell us anything else? Are you sure about the date?"

Alice held up her hand to stop the barrage of questions, giving Carlisle a small smile. "I'm fairly sure, yes. Over the last few weeks I was still just getting bits and pieces of visions, but nothing solid. I decided to stop trying so hard to see something and made myself relax. I was upstairs reading a fashion magazine and not even thinking about the upcoming events when I saw it.

"It was the clearest vision I've had in a month. I still wasn't able to get an exact number, but it looked to be 20 to 30 with a lot of newborns. The date however, I am pretty certain of. They were traveling and there was a sign in the background for a New Year's Eve party in Anchorage. In big letters it said 'Tonight'."

Carlisle frowned. "That could've been an old sign though, Alice. I'm not sure if we should pin all our planning on that…"

Alice interrupted him, "There was more, Carlisle. Reuben was talking with some of the group. He was frustrated that it took them longer than expected to find us. From what I saw, they were planning on being here on Christmas. He wanted to ruin the holiday for us. But he laughed and said 'If we can't ruin Christmas, at least we can take the fun out of celebrating New Year's Eve.'"

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes when Bella spoke in little more than a whisper.

"You saw that there would be 20 to 30 of them, Alice? That's…that's so many. Even if it's 20 you'll be outnumbered."

It was Benjamin that answered with a short laugh. "No worries, Bella. You have to remember that Alice sees a lot of newborns. And even if they aren't newborns, we have a whole shit load of talent at our disposal. Even the Volturi would be hesitant to come up against a group like ours, and the only reason these dumb shits are going to attempt it is because they have no idea that we have all these abilities on our side."

Several people chimed in at this point, both reassuring Bella and themselves. Many were getting a little excited about what was coming. Benjamin was right of course. It didn't really matter how outnumbered we were because we had so many extra gifts to help us out.

Not to mention we had more time before they arrived. That would also help with giving us more time to train. These vampires still had no idea that we were forewarned of their arrival. I was starting to feel much more confident.

By the time we'd talked strategy for awhile I could feel even more excitement building and Bella was feeling better as well. She still wasn't happy about us being outnumbered, but I don't think she will be completely relaxed until it was over.

* * *

The next few days passed just as quickly as the days before them. According to Bella we had found the perfect tree and the house was now looking very festive. She had spent an entire day in Anchorage shopping with 'The Girls', but flat out refused to go again the following day regardless of how much Alice begged.

Bella had spent a lot of time explaining different traditions that she would like to continue. The tree had been decorated by the entire group, with Bella putting the star at the top when we were finished. Emmett only broke two of the ornaments so it was considered a success.

I had to admit that every time I walked past the tree I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that was more than a century old. It made me feel like a kid again. It made me forget that we would be engaged in a fight just a week after Christmas. It was a light, tingly feeling that always surprised me.

The rest of the house was decorated now too. There were garlands strung on all the railings, candles adorned with holly in several locations, and even a few Santa statues throughout the house. My favorite decoration was the mistletoe that had been hung and I found every opportunity to steer Bella in that direction.

One of Bella's favorite traditions was one I had heard of but never seen. Luminaries. She told us about how her family would put them out every year on Christmas Eve in preparation to light them the next day, and how to her it was what started Christmas.

"Jasper, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me? I can't get the damn bags open with this stupid cast." Bella shouted at me.

I couldn't help laughing. "Nice Christmas spirit there, Darlin."

After a few seconds Bella laughed too. "Sorry. I was channeling Scrooge there for a minute. What were you so lost in thought about though?"

"No apologies needed, Sweetheart. And I was just thinking about how much I like all the Christmas decorations and the traditions you've been sharing with us. It's made everything really…nice."

Bella smiled and sighed. "I think everyone needed a break from training and from thinking about Reuben. I'm glad you've liked it." She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Now will you help me? Purdy Puhlease?"

"How could I possibly resist a whine like that?" I was next to her in an instant, poking her playfully in the side of her puffy coat. "You're like the Stay-Puffed marshmallow guy."

She looked confused. "The what?"

"Stay-Puffed. You know…Stay-Puffed." I emphasized, hoping it would trigger the memory for her. Surely she has seen it. "Uh…Ghost Busters?"

She looked confused. "Ghost whaters?"

Emmett came bounding over. "Oh my hell. Are you kidding me Squirt? You don't know what Ghost Busters is? Tell me you've seen it. You're joking right?" He looked like he was taking Bella's lack of ghost busting knowledge as a personal insult.

"Uhm. Nope. Is it a movie?"

Emmett and I both groaned. Emmett bent down so he was eye to eye with Bella. "We are watching it tomorrow. THAT will be my contribution to the new Christmas traditions."

"Oookayyy. Whatever you say, Em." Bella laughed. "But right now we're working on MY Christmas tradition so either help, or get outta the way."

Emmett grinned. "Now Squirt, you know I would lurve to help you with this but I gots stuff to do." And with that, he was gone.

Bella huffed out an irritated breath.

"Ah, don't worry Darlin. We'll be able to get this finished. No problem. I seriously can't believe you haven't seen Ghost Busters before. Although now that I think about it, the movie might be better in my memory than it is in reality."

"I'm sure it will be great." Bella said noncommittally. "Now, will you grab those tea candles? I have everything else ready."

With that we got to work on putting the luminaries together. We had used scissors and different small tools to cut out patterns (stars, wreaths, etc) on large stack of white paper lunch sacks. We used sand to fill each sack about ¼ of the way up and then a tea candle was nestled into the sand.

Bella put a few together, but with how many she wanted to have it was a good thing I was fast. After each bag was filled we circled the house and made a path up to the front door with them.

"You know, I don't think we'll have many carolers this year." I teased.

"It's the thought that counts. Besides, it'll be pretty. I love how they look at night. I can't wait until we light them tomorrow."

"We can light them tonight if you want." I offered.

She thought about it for a few moments but then shook her head. "No, we should wait. It will be better if we do it tomorrow."

When we were finished Bella sat at the window for almost an hour looking at the luminaries. They weren't even lit yet but I could already feel how happy they made her.

It had been hard to leave her, but I needed to hunt. We were all going out often to ensure we were as strong as possible for the fight. The human drinkers among us would have a strength advantage, but they were hunting animals for the most part and only partaking of their normal diet once per week. It wasn't ideal, but I couldn't ask them for more than that.

It was still light out when I returned so I wasn't gone long. I had asked my family to give me and Bella a night by ourselves and tonight, Christmas Eve, would be that night. They would all be hunting until tomorrow morning and I couldn't wait to have Bella to myself.

I got back and was talking to a few of my family members when Bella came down from taking a shower.

"How was it?" Bella asked with a smile as she sat on the couch.

I shrugged. "Eh. You know how it is. All the good restaurants are too crowded these days. I couldn't get a reservation at the new suave joint 'The Polar Bear' so I had to settle for 'McMoose.'"

Bella laughed at my teasing but Emmett and Edward rolled their eyes at me. I ignored them and sat down next to Bella. I was ready to spend Christmas Eve with my girl.

"Weren't you guys leaving?" I hinted icily in the direction of my family. I wasn't trying to be unkind, but the thought of having Bella to myself in an empty house made me impatient.

Carlisle hesitated. "Sorry Jasper but do you mind if we talk for just a few minutes before we leave? Eleazar and I had some ideas and wanted to discuss them while they're still fresh."

I could have screamed, but I knew my evening of watching movies and 'practicing' could wait a few more minutes. I was certain Carlisle wanted to talk about what was coming with Reuben and regardless of how much I wanted to have my alone time with Bella, this was important.

Bella stood up and I went to stop her. "You can stay, Bella. It won't take long."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Again I could have screamed. "It's okay, Jasper. I'll go eat dinner while you boys talk shop. Then I won't have to take time out of our night to eat later."

I couldn't argue that it made sense, so I let go of her and turned my attention to Carlisle and Eleazar. I only hoped that whatever they wanted to discuss wouldn't sour my mood.

**BPOV**

I was actually grateful that Carlisle had asked to speak with Jasper. I needed a few more minutes to come up with my 'plan'.

With so many things on the horizon, like Reuben, there were so many things I should have been thinking about, but my thought process was stuck on one thing; Jasper.

I didn't pay attention to what I was eating. I was too lost in thought trying to figure out the best way to go about getting what I wanted. I went to grab the salt and knocked it over instead. I forgot about my cast. That damn cast always got in the way. My plan for tonight would be a lot easier without it, but I knew I still had about a week before it could come off.

I could hear everyone talking in the living room, and though I couldn't distinguish what was being said, it sounded intense. I sighed and poked around at my food. I couldn't wait until all of this fighting stuff was over.

And at that thought my heart skipped a beat.

I reached up to touch the ring that still hung around my neck and tried not to think about what my family would look like the day after the fight. There was no way to know if everyone would come out the other side unhurt. These thoughts were enough to drive me crazy, and one of the main reasons I was putting together my 'plan' for tonight.

A few more minutes passed before Esme and Carlisle came into the kitchen.

"All done with your chat?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Esme smiled and kissed my cheek. "Everything will be alright, Bella. You'll see. I know it's hard to wait though." She sighed. "It's hard on all of us."

I had a feeling she was talking about Jasper, but before I could ask Carlisle sat down next to me and grinned.

"What?" I asked, curious at his reaction.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I was planning on waiting until tomorrow for this, but I just can't wait." He sounded like a kid in a candy story. "Jasper is still talking with Eleazar and Peter so I thought with these few minutes I would give you one of your gifts a little early." He grinned again and my heart leapt.

He looked down at the table and for the first time since they came into the kitchen I noticed Carlisle had his doctor bag. What on earth?

Carlisle's smile lessened slightly and he looked at me seriously. "It's a bit early, but not enough that it will cause damage if you're careful. I know you hate it and I can't think of a better way to say 'thank you' for all the amazing things you've done for our family."

I couldn't help it. I squealed because now I realized what he was going to do and I was SO happy! Carlisle held his hand up though. "Bella, you have to promise to be careful and take it easy for a few more weeks if I take your cast off now."

"I promise. I promise!" I practically shouted, and then blushed. "I mean, I will. Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you so much!"

"Alright. Let's get that thing off then."

We both smiled through the procedure. The cast was quickly removed, and although my arm looked a bit…withered, I was overjoyed to be 'free'. My heart fluttered when I thought about the benefits this could have for my 'plan'.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I threw my arms around Carlisle and hugged him tightly.

He kissed my head. "Merry Christmas, Bella." His smiled faltered a bit. "I'm serious though. Don't test me because if I think you aren't being careful enough I won't hesitate to put it right back on you…even if I have to have Emmett sit on you."

I laughed but promised again to be careful…mostly. I couldn't imagine Emmett sitting on me. Ouch!

Carlisle and Esme kissed me good night and headed out the back door. I listened and didn't hear any other voices in the living room and guessed that everyone else had also left for their hunt.

I took my dishes to the sink and forced myself to breathe in and out several times before making my way into the living room. It was time to put my plan into action and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I slowly walked into the room and found that the others had indeed left. Jasper was alone, but he wasn't in a very good mood any longer. I wouldn't say that he was upset or anything, he just looked like he was deep in thought.

I sat down on the couch and he looked at me with a smile. It wasn't a full 'Jasper' smile though.

"Carlisle told me he was going to take that off. I could feel how happy you were." He stood up and kissed me but then did something I wasn't expecting. He picked up the remote for the television and turned it on.

"Do you mind if I take a few minutes before we start our evening? Maybe we can watch a movie but I need a bit to process everything I just went over with the others. I'm sorry about that, but is that alright?"

I had to control my frown but I knew he could feel my disappointment. I had to think positively though. This would give Jasper a few minutes to put the whole Reuben thing on the back burner, and it would give me a little more time to finalize my 'plan'.

I agreed and offered him a smile before he sat back down and I pretended to pay attention to the TV. I don't know how long I watched the show that was on…it could have been 5 minutes or 30, but I couldn't wait any longer. My 'plan' was as good as it was going to get. Besides, it was one of those things that worked better on the fly.

Jasper had moved so he was sitting on the other side of the couch from me, and he was still deep in thought. I'm sure he was strategizing, trying to come up with the best course of action. I had been doing the same thing, but for a very different battle.

I turned off the television and slid down the couch until my leg was pressed against his. He didn't seem to notice my presence and after waiting for a few moments without a change, I rested my hand on his thigh. Jasper's hand covered mine, but he still didn't look at me and his mind was obviously elsewhere.

I'd just have to change that.

I leaned into Jasper's shoulder and squeezed his thigh. I used a bit of pressure, but to him it was probably nothing more than a slight tickle. I was thinking of how much I loved him, how much I wanted him, and did my best to project those feelings out to Jasper.

I felt the muscles of his leg tense beneath my hand and shifted my head slightly in order to reach his ear. I took a deep breath and in a slow, quiet voice I whispered my plea.

"Please, Jasper."

He finally looked down at me, his eyes were intense, a swirling caramel. "You're making it very hard to concentrate, Darlin'."

"Good." I kissed down his ear and pulled his earlobe into my mouth for a brief moment. He did this to me when he wanted to get my attention, so I hoped it would work the other way around.

Jasper hissed when I grazed my teeth on his ear and then kissed down his neck, moving my hand further up his thigh at the same time. "Please, Jasper." My voice was husky and I could feel the longing coming off me in waves.

Jasper put his hand back over mine, stilling my progress and turned to face me. His face was serious, but his eyes betrayed him. He wanted me too.

"Isabella, this is hardly the time. You know I want you. You know I want to make love to you, but not before you're changed and not when we're preparing for the fight of our lives."

I was determined and Jasper didn't realize he'd helped my plan with his choice of words. "But don't you see, Jasper? That's the point. We don't know what tomorrow will bring. When the fight comes we don't know…" My voice cracked a bit. "We don't know how it will end."

"Darlin, we will be -"

"No. Don't tell me we'll be fine, Jasper." I interrupted. "You said yourself this could be the fight of our lives. You don't know what will happen, and Alice can't see for sure. Can you honestly tell me with complete certainty that everyone will come back? That you will come back? After the talk Carlisle and Peter had with me, you won't be able to convince me that there isn't any danger."

Even though I had been trying to remain stoic, I couldn't stop the sob that rose in my throat at those words. I was becoming desperate, and I knew Jasper could feel it. This wasn't about sex. This was about me and Jasper. This was about tying myself to him because we didn't know what tomorrow would bring.

I needed to be as close to him as I could get. I needed Jasper.

"Please Jasper." I choked out this time, and my carefully thought out plan was out the window. I had decided I would need to be mature and logical about it if I wanted him to agree. But now, now I was almost drowning with the need to be with him.

His jaw was clenched and when his eyes met mine they burned into me. "Bella…" He pleaded, and I knew that he was wavering. He was begging me to stop, but I couldn't. And I knew that he didn't want me to stop. Not really. There had been several nights that I thought he would give up the idea that we had to wait until I was turned.

"I could kill you, Bella. I could hurt you. Please." He was breathing hard now, just like me. His hand was squeezing mine almost painfully.

"You won't, Jasper. Even Carlisle thinks it'll be fine. Please. Let's just try. You can feel everything I feel. If it isn't going well, we can stop and I won't complain." I had to stop talking to control my breathing. I locked my eyes with his again and the liquid caramel of his eyes had turned into a solid dark topaz.

"Do you want me, Jasper?"

His head dropped down until his chin was against his chest. His head stayed down but his eyes came up to stare at me; burning me again. "You know I do. More than I've ever wanted anything. But…"

"No exceptions, Jasper. I never knew love like ours existed until I fell in love with you. How can it be wrong for us to be together in every way possible? I don't want to wait any more. I don't want to wait until I'm changed because it won't be the same then. I want you now, Jasper. Please."

His eyes never left mine but I could see that he was thinking hard. I could see that he was afraid but that he also wanted this.

"Make me yours, Jasper."

I was going to keep begging. I was going to beg until he shouted at me to leave him alone, but I didn't need to. In that instant his lips crashed onto mine with a passion I'd never experienced before. Our kiss was frantic with a need that was clawing at both of us.

Jasper pulled me to him and onto his lap. We both twisted our hands into the other's hair, pulling the other closer. I couldn't get him close enough, but I knew that thirst would soon be quenched. Finally.

He untangled one of his hands from my hair and wrapped his arm around my waist. His fingers dug into my skin, but it didn't hurt. He was making me his…just like I asked him to do.

Jasper pulled away and stared into my eyes. My heart was pounding and my pulse was racing like I'd just entered the last stretch of a marathon. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was looking for any hesitation. He was reaching out to feel if there was any doubt in my emotions.

I again thought of everything I loved about Jasper. I thought of every place I wanted to touch him, every place I wanted to kiss him. I thought of all the things I wanted him to do to me, all the things I wanted him to teach me. I thought of how much I adored him; how much I wanted him to make me his, and I threw all of it out to him.

Jasper's eyes shut and a low, continuous growl erupted from deep in his chest. His grip tightened around me and I didn't know which of us was shuddering more.

He slowly opened his eyes and this time when our eyes met it was like the earth had stopped spinning. It was like everything that had happened in our lives had led us to each other, and I would go through all of it again to get to this moment with this man. It was then that I decided to do something I hadn't figured into my plan.

"Put it on me, Jasper." I whispered.

His gaze flickered to where my finger was now tracing the ring that hung around my neck. Jasper's ring. His eyes shot back up to mine. "Are you sure? Does that mean we'll be…we'll be engaged?"

I nodded and realized I had tears in my eyes. Even if Jasper had refused me tonight, it was still time to do this. It was time to let the world know we belonged to each other, and time to let Jasper know that no matter what I was proud to wear his ring.

He slowly reached up and with one hand swept my hair out of the way while he unclasped the necklace with the other. He held one end of the chain between his fingers and let the ring drop into his palm.

When Jasper looked at me his eyes were bright and I again knew that I'd made the right choice. Now was the right time and it didn't matter what happened tonight. If we tried and it didn't work out, or even if Jasper put the ring on my finger and then said 'No, we're waiting', I would never take it off.

I was still sitting on his lap as Jasper took my left hand, kissed each finger and then slid the ring into the place it would stay for the rest of my existence.

Jasper looked at the ring with an expression I'd never seen before. And when his eyes again met mine, I felt his fist tighten around the hair he'd gathered at the base of my neck. He pulled on my hair, causing me to tilt my head back and expose my throat.

This time when his lips touched me, it was gentle and full of promise. I closed my eyes as he trailed kisses down my throat, around to my neck to up behind my ear. The love I felt equaled the longing I had for him and I knew that neither one of us could wait much longer.

My eyes were still closed when I felt Jasper sitting me down. My lids fluttered open and I was surprised to see that we were no longer on the couch in the living room. I'd been so lost in his touch that I hadn't realized he'd moved us upstairs.

Jasper ran his hands down either side of my neck, over my shoulders and down to my hands. His touch felt warm, and if I could make my brain work I might find that interesting. But I couldn't think as Jasper grasped the hem of my nightshirt. I raised my arms, letting him know I was more than ready. He slowly pulled the shirt off, kissing the skin he exposed along the way.

I continued to shudder, finding that I no longer had any control over my reactions. I was aching to feel Jasper's skin against mine. And it wasn't more than 2 heartbeats later that his clothing was also removed. He laid me down on our bed like he was handling the most delicate item.

We weren't speaking, but we didn't need words to express what we were feeling. We didn't need to talk to convey what we wanted. As Jasper's weight pressed me into the bed, our bodies were fully aligned and I felt an overwhelming need but also an overpowering feeling of possession.

But then Jasper did speak aloud. Although it was just one short sentence, but it certainly had the desired effect.

"You're mine…My Darlin; My Wife."

And as the sun dipped below the horizon, giving the sky the tell tale hue that only twilight can bring, we were finally one. The color of the sky streaming through the window had nothing on the colors I could see when I closed my eyes; like the Northern Lights had taken up residence in my soul.

* * *

**Sorry in advance for the uber long A/N**

**I know that some of you who were hoping for a detailed lemon will be disappointed. I'm very sorry about that but I decided to keep this story on the Teen level. HOWEVER…if enough people are interested I will write a one shot from Jasper's POV with all the details. And you know that'll be naughty. Lol**

**I also wanted to send out a HUGE thank you for the nominations I received for the Indies Twific awards! THANK YOU! **

**Unfortunately I was still out of town with internet issues so I didn't even know about it until I got home and the first round of voting was almost over. So although I highly doubt I will be in the finals I can't tell you how much it meant to be nominated. So whoever nominated Delivered for those awards…I appreciate it more than you could know. I was nominated for Best AU WIP and Best non ExB Story Line WIP. You can check out the other nominated stories and see who wins at the link on my profile if you want to take a look.**

**Thank you again for your patience while I was unable to update. If anyone is still reading please let me know what you thought of the chapter…I'm a bit out of practice! :-)**

**-Jules**

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really needed the encouragement and very much appreciated them. I haven't replied to them yet, but I will.**

* * *

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 34**

**-----**

.

I slowly moved my hand back, revealing the matching hand-shaped bruise on Bella's hip. It wasn't the only one either. I felt bad that I'd marked her that way, but…and I'm sure this was the monster in me, but there was a part of me that was feeling rather smug. Although that feeling might have to do with the shiny ring that now graced Bella's ring finger.

We'd made love and had mind blowing sex, and I hadn't killed her. The marks on her skin would heal and I knew she wasn't feeling any pain when they happened. I had been worried at first, thinking I was making a mistake by giving into Bella's pleas. But I couldn't deny her and I couldn't deny myself any longer either.

Luckily it had gone much better than I ever could've hoped for. There had been one tense moment, but it was short lived and Bella brought me back like nothing I'd seen before.

I hadn't been planning to be with her that way so soon, and I wasn't prepared. I'd been hunting regularly so that helped, but I wasn't as mentally or emotionally ready as I would have liked to be. This led to a completely naïve moment on my part and I forgot what taking her virginity meant – at least on a physical level.

When I had smelt the blood that resulted from the tearing of Bella's barrier, I'd almost lost it. I'd been around her blood before without a problem, but with my defenses lowered I wasn't prepared for the impact it had.

But sweet, trusting, though no longer innocent Bella brought me back as if she was created to keep me centered and heading in the right direction. Again she proved to be my Compass.

And now, after the best night of my existence, I think my bones have officially turned to liquid. It was the first time I could remember my solid, marble-like body feeling like it was completely drained. Not even in the battles for Maria had I felt like this. I didn't even feel like I was still attached to my limbs. Well, I mostly felt that way. There was however _**one**_ limb I was vividly aware of over the last hours.

The whole experience was more than I thought possible. It was amazing and I loved every minute of it. I knew there would be many, _many_ nights that I would relive the way Bella felt when she was completely, and in every sense of the word, wrapped around me.

Bella was now curled up against me and in a deep sleep. When I looked down at her I grinned when I saw the small smile on her lips. She was exhausted, but completely content – Bella was satisfied.

Yes, I felt smug.

I'd done that. I was the one that made her feel that way. ME. I had been lying here going through all the different sexual experiences I'd had in my life, and I'd had plenty. I was going through the different woman I'd been with and trying to remember if even one of them had made me feel a fraction of the way Bella made me feel. It was a silly exercise because I'd known before I started that there wasn't anyone that compared. No one that would ever compare.

It was amazing.

I wasn't even ashamed to admit that most of my past experiences had only been about getting myself off. It had been about making sure I was satisfied, if only just briefly. Even when I'd been with Alice, there had been love there, but it was still about our own pleasure. This was true for both of us.

But with Bella…holy shit. With Bella all I cared about was showing her how much I loved her. After I got over the shock of her advances and let my Darlin seduce me, I couldn't believe I'd waited this long to take that step with her.

Amazing.

After that one tense moment when I had to work to regain my focus, I was only thinking about showing her my love, and giving her pleasure. I didn't care about whether or not I got off. For once I didn't care about my own needs…but Bella did. Her emotions made it clear that it was about giving ourselves to the other, and she was sending out wave after wave of love and desire. All for me.

If I was channeling Emmett, I would have to say she was the best lay I'd ever had.

But it was more than that. Of course it was. We didn't have to think about how to pleasure the other…it was just natural. It was like we were the only two creatures left in the world. Once we got past the initial discomfort of it being Bella's first time, we came together like a perfectly scripted symphony.

I sighed and shook my head before laughing quietly. Shit. I go from thinking like Emmett with the 'best lay' to sounding like Edward. 'Perfectly scripted symphony'? I laughed again. I'd blame it on the fact that I was just starting to be able to construct coherent thoughts.

Bella brought out sides of me that I thought were lost forever. Sure we got a few glimpses of the monster that I try to keep caged, but there was also the romantic side, the dominant side and also the submissive side. Hell, my human side was there too. Bella brought it all to the surface.

Being with Bella was fucking amazing and I can't wait to do it again. But next time…next time…Shit. I don't know, but it can't come soon enough.

After our impromptu (and vigorous) love making I had been completely drained and I knew that it was imperative that I hunt. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from Bella, especially at that moment, but I knew it wasn't an option. Once I heard some of my family returning from their own hunt, I decided I couldn't put it off any longer.

When I finally pulled myself away from her though, the strangest thing happened.

I was being careful not to wake her as I slid out from under her beautiful body. I stood up and started looking for my clothes when I felt it. I had spun around to see if Bella had woken, but she was still sound asleep with the blankets wrapped around her.

But I could still feel her.

It felt like her hand was resting in mine. I could feel her warmth, just not as strongly as I could if I was actually touching her. But there was no doubt about it; I could feel her hand in mine.

I brought my palm up to my face, and sure enough…it was slightly warmer than the rest of my body. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I bent down to kiss Bella's hair. I was curious about what was causing this feeling, but for some reason it didn't really surprise me that it was happening. I was sure it had to do with the strange connection Charlotte saw between us so I'd ask her about it when I had an extra minute.

I was gone for about 2 hours. Once I had drunk my fill and was no longer feeling drained I headed back home. I walked quickly through the snow, but still at a human pace. I was looking at the stars and taking in my surroundings. I was enjoying the early morning, and the peace I was feeling despite the fight that was around the corner.

I glanced down at my hand and slowly closed my fingers against my palm. I could still feel her. The way I could feel her wasn't a solid, or anything physical at all. It simply was. She simply was. It was very comforting knowing that somehow, even if we weren't together, I would still carry her with me.

I made it back to the house and it was dark and quiet – something that was very unusual considering how many non-sleeping beings were residing here. I could still feel all the emotions of course, and it seemed that everyone was now back from hunting and they were taking some time to enjoy the quiet of the early morning.

I had a nagging feeling that seemed to be saying 'It's the calm before the storm'. I shook it off though. If I could do anything for my family and friends tonight, I wouldn't let my anxiety seep through and ruin their rest.

Bella was still asleep. I kicked my boots off and threw the rest of my clothes onto the floor with Bella's. I took a quick shower, hoping to warm my body for her. I wanted to be close to her, but I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

I climbed back into bed, careful not to disturb her peaceful sleep. But when I'd settled back in, Bella turned her head and her eyes opened half way. A small smile played on her lips and I had an unstoppable urge to lean forward and kiss her.

When I pulled back from her, Bella's eyes were closed once more but she moved her body, literally climbing on top of me. I held my breath and grabbed a fist full of sheets to keep myself from grabbing her. Neither of us had any clothes on and my skin was still slightly wet from my shower. The way her body moved across mine made me hopeful that we might be starting a Round 3.

I moved down to kiss the top of her head, ready to continue where we'd left off. When her breathing evened out and I realized that she was still asleep I audibly groaned.

The next several hours were some of the longest of my life. I was convinced that I was paying for one of my many past sins because every time Bella moved, her knee would nudge me and her warm breath would fan across my chest. It was the most wonderful torture. I forced myself not to wake her, but I had to touch her.

For the next few hours I tried to keep my mind occupied in an attempt to distract myself from doing more than running my fingers through Bella's hair or trailing a finger down her spine. It would've been almost impossible to control myself had I not hunted. Hell, it was still almost impossible.

Finally I heard some of my family moving around downstairs, and with a jolt I remembered it was Christmas morning. In actuality I knew I hadn't forgotten – I had simply been…distracted.

I knew Bella had been looking forward to Christmas, but I also knew that much of her 'excitement' for the holiday had been a show to appease Esme and Charlotte. Bella was far too worried about what would happen in a week's time to completely let herself go in the Christmas spirit.

One thing Bella had insisted on was keeping the spending to a minimum. She had convinced us all to draw names for gift giving instead of buying things for everyone. And really, with so many of us here it made sense. She'd also managed to introduce a spending limit of $100.

When we were alone Bella had told me that after her birthday and Christmas last year she really didn't want anymore extravagant gifts. I laughed quietly, remembering the sour look on her face when she recalled the gifts she'd received from Peter and Charlotte last year. 'I mean really Jasper, how many diamond encrusted MP3 players does a girl need?' I also knew she was thinking about car and property she'd received on her birthday.

Alice hadn't been happy about the spending limit or the name drawing, but she controlled her disappointment well. After all, this was about what would make Bella happy.

I had to admit I was curious to see what types of gifts my family would come up with. Having to use their imaginations instead of their bank accounts would be something very new. I agreed with Bella though that doing things this way took the focus off material items and made Christmas more about family than the gifts.

I hadn't drawn Bella's name, which means I had to cheat a little bit. I was hoping that Bella wouldn't be put out by it, especially because I hadn't spent a dime. It was also a bonus that the gift I would give her went perfectly with what Esme and Charlotte had done for her. I only hoped the items didn't make her too sad.

There were footsteps coming down the hall and when they stopped outside our door I reached out to feel their emotions. It was Charlotte, but before I could say anything she whispered through the door.

"Jasper, I know Bella is still sleeping but I wanted to let you know that we're going to start breakfast for her. Emmett and Peter are anxious to get started and they are driving me crazy…will you wake her in a few minutes?"

I paused before answering because I'd been hoping to have some time alone with Bella when she woke up. But I too could hear Emmett and Peter and they sounded like over excited 8 year olds.

"Sure, Char. We'll be down soon."

"Thanks Jasper. OH!" She said in a louder whisper. "Happy Christmas!"

I smiled at the way her tone changed so quickly. "Merry Christmas, Charlotte."

As Charlotte headed downstairs, I instantly decided that if I wouldn't have a lot of time with Bella this morning, I was at least going to take advantage of the time I did have.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and carefully rolled over until she was beneath me. She hadn't stirred and was still sleeping soundly. I propped myself up on my forearms so I wasn't actually touching her body, and leaned down until my nose was only millimeters from her throat.

I inhaled deeply, allowing my nose to skim along her neck and up behind her ear. Bella shivered slightly and I could feel a bit of desire starting to break through her cloudy, sleep riddled emotions.

I brought her scent deep into my lungs and noticed that it was slightly different than it had been the day before. I inhaled again, trying to determine if I was imagining the change. No, it was definitely different.

Bella's smell was still floral and light…hot as it scorched the back of my throat. The difference was subtle, but it was there. Honey and a bit of vanilla, but it wasn't her blood that was changed. It was her skin.

I knew that my scent had been described as that exact combination – honey and vanilla, and although a simple explanation would be that Bella and I were tangled up all night so my scent would obviously transfer to her. I didn't think that was the case.

I breathed in again and held my breath letting this new smell filter through my senses. It wasn't my presence that caused it, I was certain. Bella's scent had changed.

Like so many other strange things that seemed to color the background of our relationship, I wasn't going to dwell on it now. The fact that I could still feel her hand in mine when I was miles away from her was much more puzzling than her scent changing. But either way, I would think about it later because changed or not, it was intoxicating.

And although I wouldn't waste time worrying, I did wonder if Bella would taste different… and _that_ I would explore right now.

I moved down her body, tugging the sheet away from her torso. The air I had been exhaling hitched as I looked down on her naked form. She was everything I'd ever wanted and much more than I would ever deserve.

When I was finally able to breathe again, I lowered my mouth to Bella's stomach and placed soft, barely there kisses around her abdomen. She sighed quietly and the desire flowed out of her more strongly, twisting with my own. Bella's reaction triggered a deep, rumbling growl that resonated from my chest, but she still didn't open her eyes.

I moved from the gentle, chaste kisses to open mouth caresses that I placed on her skin with a bit more pressure. And then I couldn't wait anymore and allowed my tongue, wet with venom, to reach out and taste the skin between her breasts. Honey and vanilla – Bella tasted even better than she had last night, and that was saying something.

I could feel her body heating up as I trailed my tongue up to her collar bone. Bella's desire now matched mine, as did the moan that escaped from her lips, letting me know she was now awake despite her still closed eyes.

Bella's hips rotated beneath me and I knew she was searching for contact. I lowered myself down and quickly wrapped my arm around her body, gripped her ass in my hand and pulled her lower body into mine, creating the friction we both needed.

Her hands came down and tangled in my hair and I could feel her trying to tug me upwards. I complied and left a trail of venom-wet kisses up her throat and over her chin before taking her mouth with a forceful passion.

I deepened the kiss and pulled her body flush with mine. The resulting moans from each of us circled around our tongues and reverberated through my body. Bella's heart was racing and her hands were still clutched tightly in my hair.

I knew it wouldn't be long before my hands wandered further and Bella's legs wrapped around my waist. Unfortunately I also knew it wouldn't be long before we were interrupted and I wanted to end this on my terms, not Emmett's.

I reluctantly pulled back, moving to kiss the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw until I pressed my lips to her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Darlin." And I knew it was the husky quality of my whisper that drove her lust and desire even further.

Bella was panting slightly as she turned her head to see me. I met her half way in a gentle kiss and could feel her smiling against my lips. I pulled back and watched her head fall against the pillow before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Jasper." Bella smiled again before running her hands from my hair, down my back. "But I think Christmas Eve is my new favorite holiday."

I laughed with her and rolled back over, pulling Bella onto my chest. "It won't be long before Emmett knocks down the door. He's getting impatient."

Bella started to lay her head on my chest but then popped back up, feeling excited. She inhaled and I watched her eyes roll back in her head slightly before she looked down at me.

"Mmmm. I smell breakfast. Charlotte?"

I smiled back and nodded. "Esme too I think. They're anxious for you to join them."

Bella started to sit up, but I wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't move. "Jasper!"

"I've never seen you so excited for breakfast, Darlin."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Everyone knows that Christmas morning breakfast is the best breakfast of the whole year!"

I kissed her nose and released her from my grip. "Are you coming down with me?" Bella asked as she hopped off the bed and quickly walked across the room to the door.

I sat up and laughed. "Yes, I'll come downstairs with you…but I think you're forgetting something, Beautiful."

Bella's hand was on the doorknob and she looked around feeling confused. "Bella, Sweetheart, as much as I would love to watch you open presents in the buff, you might feel more comfortable with a few clothes on."

She yelped and jumped back from the doorknob like it had burned her. Bella looked down at her body and quickly wrapped her arms around her trying to hide whatever she could.

I was at her side in an instant. "Not in front of me, you don't." I gently but deliberately pulled her arms away from her body and looked into her eyes. "Bella, you are more beautiful than any creature I have ever laid eyes on. I don't want you to ever be uncomfortable in front of me. There's no reason to be."

I ran my hand down her arm and then brushed my fingers up the side of her body before gripping her chin. "You take my breath away without even trying, Isabella."

And the way she looked at me, like I'd hung the moon and positioned all the stars for her eyes alone, I had to kiss her. With my grip on her chin I tilted her mouth to mine.

When I pulled back Bella brought her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at me bashfully. "Love you." She whispered.

"You too, Darlin." I said before bringing her left hand up so I could kiss the ring on her finger. "I love you too, my wife."

Bella's face brightened and her eyes widened, pulling her hand away so she too could look at the ring. "You know, Jasper, I'm not technically your wife yet." Her emotions were elated.

"Those are only details, Bella. You were mine the moment that ring went on your finger. Oh, we'll go through the motions because I want everyone to know who you belong to, but to me Isabella, you most certainly are my wife."

Bella leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. "All yours, Jasper. Always."

I pulled her close to me and was wishing for the umpteenth time that I could run away with her. I heard Emmett threatening to come drag us downstairs at almost the same moment Bella's stomach growled.

I sighed and moved my arms from around her, and Bella looked at me like she was going to protest.

"I feel the same way, Bella but unfortunately it seems certain people are ready to start celebrating and I know you're hungry."

With another reminder of Christmas breakfast Bella grinned and moved toward the closet to get dressed. I grabbed her waist and turned her toward the bathroom.

"I know you're hungry and excited to get downstairs, Bella. But if you don't want Emmett to tease you mercilessly you may want to take a quick shower before breakfast instead of after."

Bella blushed and giggled a little and from her emotions I was sure she was thinking about the reason the shower was necessary.

"Wanna join me, Jazz?" Her lip went back between her teeth and I wanted nothing more than to suck it into my mouth and then slam her against the shower wall and make her mine over and over again.

"Do you want to celebrate Christmas today, Bella?" I grinned at her.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Wha…?"

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then ran my hands down her arms before pulling her body against mine. "As it is I'm barely able to keep myself from violating you in every way known to man and beast, Bella. If I get in that shower with you, we will _not_ be joining the family for the holiday."

Bella started to laugh but stopped when she saw the wickedly serious look on my face. Her breath hitched and her heart stuttered and I knew I had to get away from her if we stood a chance at getting dressed.

I reluctantly released my hold on her once again and steered her into the bathroom. "I'll shower down the hall. There are some comfortable clothes hanging up behind the door if you don't feel like getting totally dressed. I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready."

Bella moved to turn on the water and I started to leave. When I reached the door I turned back to her, waiting until she noticed and met my eyes.

"Thank you for last night, Isabella. It was truly the best gift I've ever been given. Thank you for trusting me like that."

She blushed slightly and I could tell she was trying not to drop her gaze. "Me too, Jasper. Thank you."

The pull I felt to return to Bella's side was almost too hard to resist, but I finally closed the door. I grabbed a robe and as I walked down the hall to the other shower I smiled when I felt warmth spread across my palm and wrap around my fingers. _My Bella._

* * *

**This was a little bit of a shorter chapter that was originally meant to only be the first half of 34. But I'm having some issues with the Christmas scenes and I kinda liked the way this ended up working on its own. I hope to have the next chapter up in a day or two, but by Saturday at the latest.**

**I decided that I will go ahead and write Jasper's POV from their first night together. I am sorry again for anyone that was disappointed with my decision to keep Delivered as a Teen rating. The whole feeling of the story is different than I originally planned and I wanted to keep the sweet, but intimate feel. **

**BUT JPOV will be everything I planned to do originally before the story and the characters took over. I can't promise when it will be done though. I think I will finish this story, or at least get through the next few chapters before writing it.**

**Thank you again for all your support with this story and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I will reply to the reviews to the last chapter soon…it's been a little busy since I got back from Europe.**

**Thanks again**

**-Jules**


	35. Chapter 35

.

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are fantastic! I seriously can't thank my reviewers enough. **

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

* * *

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 35**

**-----**

.

Before I'd gotten in the shower I'd taken a moment to focus. Today would be about family, and nothing else. And so by the time I'd finished rinsing my hair and reached for my towel, I almost felt like a kid again.

I hadn't been this excited for Christmas since before I lost my parents. My stomach was tight and my nerve endings were working overtime. I was looking forward to giving gifts, and I was even excited to open my own presents.

I was relieved that I'd talked everyone into the spending limit and drawing names for gifts. They weren't all very happy about it at first, but I just couldn't imagine having to buy so many gifts. However, because they'd been disappointed with the name drawing we'd compromised a bit.

A few nights ago I'd presented everyone with a small gift bag. I'd been sharing my family's different traditions so I figured why not share this one as well. Each gift bag held a personalized Christmas stocking.

I'd cut out festive patterns in felt and carefully sewn them to each of the stockings. I'd also sewn each name across the cuff, amazingly only 'sticking' myself twice in the process.

I ended up feeling a little embarrassed by how much everyone seemed to like them. I explained that my grandmother used to make them for each person in the family. If someone got married or had a baby, they'd get their own stocking for the next Christmas.

I'd never been especially close to my grandmother, but I had to admit she made some amazing stockings. My designs weren't nearly as good as hers had been, but my family really seemed to love them.

The compromise had been that the stockings could be used to give small gifts to each person, regardless of the name you'd drawn. The spending limit was still in effect for the main gifts and the spending limit for stockings was set at $50 per person. I had argued the amount, but eventually surrendered because I knew that I'd gotten my way on just about everything else.

Actually, I pretty much got my way on the stockings as well. Alice had wanted a 'no limit' rule on stockings, so I suppose that I talked her down to $50 a person was a pretty good accomplishment.

I had pulled my hair back into a twist because I could smell breakfast and I didn't want to take the time to blow dry it. I looked for the clothes Jasper had mentioned and found a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved red t-shirt. After pulling on a pair of warm socks, I was finally ready to join Jasper and my family downstairs.

I grabbed my pillow from off the bed, closed the bedroom door and turned to make my way downstairs. I jumped when a pair of stone arms circled my waist and pulled me back into a hug.

I tilted my head up and smiled. "You scared me, punk." I teased.

Jasper returned my smile and if it wasn't for the breakfast waiting for me I'd have been more than happy to pick up where we'd left off when I woke up.

"Sorry, Darlin. I was going to meet you downstairs but I decided I wanted to wait." He turned me around and pulled me into a tighter hug. "How was your shower?"

I shrugged. "Fine. Did it do the trick or do I still smell like…uh…you know." I think the blush that spread across my face probably matched the red of my shirt.

Jasper pretended not to notice my embarrassment and leaned closer to me. He hooked his finger under the collar of my shirt and tugged it slowly down. My heart rate picked up as he ran his nose along my collarbone.

My eyes rolled back and I bit my lip when Jasper pressed his lips to the hollow of my throat. I could feel him breathing in deeply and it caused goose bumps all the way up to my scalp. I took a deep breath of my own and forced myself to remember that the others were waiting for us downstairs.

Jasper sighed happily and released my shirt. "You smell perfect." He paused for a moment before turning to take my hand so we could walk downstairs. "Your scent is different this morning. I thought that maybe after you showered it would go away, but it hasn't."

He said this so casually, as if it was something that happened every day. What did he mean my scent was different? Is that even possible?

"My scent is different? What do you mean?" I was confused. "Do I need to uhm…take another shower?"

"No, it isn't _that_ type of scent." Jasper laughed.

"This morning I noticed that your scent seemed to be just slightly altered from what it was last night." Jasper stopped walking and pulled me back to him. "You still smell like freesias and lavender, just like always…but now there's more." He tilted his head and smiled at me.

"What do I smell like to you, Bella?"

I already knew what he smelled like to me, but I wasn't going to miss an open invitation. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezed him tightly and inhaled deeply. I breathed out and then took in another lung full before answering.

Jasper was chuckling lightly when I looked up at him. "You smell the same as you always have to me. I always thought you smelled like summertime, but if we're getting specific it would be honey and vanilla. There's also an underlying outdoors smell that I only notice when I exhale though…almost like the forest after it's rained."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and reached back down to take my hand, leading us to the stairs. "I haven't heard it explained that way before, but yes…I was talking about the honey and vanilla scent. That's what I smell on you now. Your blood has the same flavor…er…scent as before, but your skin is different."

"Flavor? Very subtle, Jasper." I laughed, but I was also thinking about Jasper's other words. "So I smell like you now?" I grinned.

Jasper shook his head. "Not really. You still smell like you, only there are those additional scents now. I've never experienced anything like that. It's interesting don't you think?"

We were slowly walking down the stairs and I nodded my head.

In a whisper Jasper added, "I'm curious to see if the others notice it."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but we were almost to the kitchen. I glanced over to the fireplace and grinned when I saw all the stockings squished together on the mantle.

I felt a little bad because only ours and Tanya's family were joining us for Christmas morning. The others were doing their own thing, but I'd been hoping that they weren't feeling left out. We'd tried for two weeks to change their minds, but it didn't work. Maybe they didn't understand how much they already felt like extended family.

Before I could give anymore thought to my new designer smell or to the people that weren't joining us this morning, we'd entered the kitchen. We were greeted by a loud gasp.

I was still holding Jasper's hand and looked up to see Charlotte's hand fly to her mouth. Esme looked between us and Charlotte and looked a bit alarmed. I thought Charlotte was looking at Jasper because her eyes were above my head, but when I glanced up I realized she was looking above Jasper's as well.

"Charlotte?" I asked cautiously.

Jasper tightened his hold on my hand and spoke to both Esme and I. "She's okay – just a little surprised I think."

In the next moment I watched as Charlotte lowered her eyes to Jasper and then to me, and suddenly I was in her arms. She hugged me for a moment and I could see over her shoulder that Esme was looking more confused than alarmed now.

Finally Charlotte pulled away but kept her hands on the tops of my arms. She smiled at Jasper and then back at me before speaking.

"Not my little girl anymore, I see." Charlotte's statement was accompanied by a startled "OH!" From Esme.

I blushed a bit, but not as much as I normally would've expected. I was pleased by that. "How did you know?" I asked Charlotte as she let go of my arms. Esme had come over and gave me and Jasper both a hug while we waited for Charlotte's answer.

"It seems you two had a nice Christmas Eve then?" Esme asked with a sweet smile.

Before I could respond, Charlotte beat me to it. "A very nice one I think."

Jasper smiled but said in a quiet voice, "We'll never get to presents if Emmett hears you."

Charlotte and Esme both giggled a little and I blushed a bit more thinking about the different ways Emmett would torment me. I tried not to worry about it and asked Charlotte my question again.

"How did you know, Char?"

Instead of answering right away she looked above our heads and I realized she was looking at the way mine and Jasper's 'auras' were all tangled up together. Charlotte kept gazing above our heads and seemed to be in awe when she finally answered my question.

"Well, I didn't know for certain but I didn't know what else would've caused….this." She pointed above us. "They, your auras that is, they aren't intermingled any longer. They are completely one in the same. There is no beginning and no end; totally and perfectly connected."

I knew my eyes were wide with shock. "Whoa." Was all I could say, but I looked up to find Jasper with a similar expression on his face. He looked down at me and nodded, "Whoa, indeed."

Charlotte smiled and continued. "I've told you all before that I'd never seen anything like this before, but I had a feeling it would change after you'd been…intimate. I didn't expect this though. It really is beautiful."

Esme was holding my hand and smiling when she finally spoke. "I wish I could see what you see Charlotte. Perhaps, if it isn't too much trouble, you could draw it?"

I got excited at that thought. I didn't know why Jasper and I were connected the way we were, and apparently Charlotte didn't know either…but I sure was curious to see what our auras looked like to her."

Charlotte agreed easily and said she would draw it the best she could after we'd finished celebrating Christmas.

"Speaking of which," Esme said, beaming down at me. "Merry Christmas, Bella. Merry Christmas, Jasper."

After we exchanged greetings and hugs, Esme started towing me over to the counter when she stopped walking and I felt her hand twitch in mine. She turned around, her eyes wide with delight as she glanced between me and Jasper.

"My my my. You two are just full of surprises this morning, aren't you?" Esme laughed a soft, musical laugh.

My head automatically tilted and I raised my eyebrow in question. Esme squeezed my hand a bit, and when she did I could feel the engagement ring shifting between us. My head shot to the right to find Jasper smiling proudly.

Esme pulled my hand up between us and turned it over so she could see my ring. Charlotte had moved over as well and also looked between us with surprise.

"Congratulations." My two 'moms' said at the same time. Another round of hugs were given and I noticed that while Charlotte seemed to hug me a bit longer, Esme appeared to be doing the same to Jasper.

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the attention, but I knew they were just excited. Hell, imagine what Alice is going to say, especially if she didn't see it in a vision.

Luckily my stomach growled, creating a distraction to the mushy emotions going around the room. Charlotte laughed and finally released me, "Alright, hint taken; time for breakfast."

Charlotte started to walk away but then turned back to me and placed her hand on my cheek. Her eyes were soft as she said, "I'm so happy for you Bells. You really have grown up."

And as much as I was ready to move on, I could see the sadness behind Charlotte's excitement. "I'll always be your little girl, Char." We smiled at each other and her eyes were bright. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

I reached behind me and grabbed Esme's hand as she was walking over with Jasper. I looked up at her and smiled again. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

The looks on both their faces were almost identical. I knew I was dangerously close to tears so I giggled, trying to take the seriousness out of the moment.

Charlotte regained her composure first and turned around to start putting my breakfast together. Esme leaned down and kissed my hair as Jasper sat down next to me. She didn't say anything else, but she didn't need too.

Breakfast was as amazing as I was hoping it would be. Esme and Charlotte stayed in the kitchen with me and Jasper while I ate. Both of them kept glancing at my ring and then between the two of us. Esme's and Charlotte's actions would've been identical except that every now and then Charlotte would also look at some unseen spot over our heads.

Jasper kissed my head and told me he'd be right back. I wondered if he was feeling as overwhelmed as I was starting to feel. Once he left, Esme took my dishes to the sink and Charlotte pulled Jasper's chair closer to me and sat down. When I looked up Esme had joined us as well.

Charlotte spoke in a voice barely over a whisper and when I heard what she was saying I prayed with all my might that no one else could hear her.

"Bella," Charlotte took my hand and my eyes dropped down to the table. I could feel the burn in my cheeks and I hated it. I shouldn't be embarrassed but I just couldn't seem to help it. "Bella, are you feeling alright?"

I snorted quietly and it was a good sound. Well, it was a horribly unladylike sound, but it did help lighten my mood and break the tension a bit (even if I was the one creating the tension in the first place).

I glanced up and Esme was giving me a knowing smile, but the way she looked at me made me feel treasured. I lost myself in it for a moment and could almost feel the way she adored me. I felt the same way about her.

I turned my head to Charlotte and saw the look on Esme's face duplicated. It was almost too much. There was a prickling at the corner of my eye but I tried to push it back as I swallowed the oversized lump that had risen in my throat.

Charlotte nudged me softly and raised one eyebrow. "Well?"

I giggled a little and that helped me push the threatening emotion down for now. I wondered if they knew how their love made me feel.

"I'm fine. I'm…uh…" I stammered and could feel the blush running up my neck again. I lowered my voice even further until the words were simply being carried on my exhaled breath. "I'm a little sore is all, but very happy." I finally managed.

Both my 'moms' leaned closer and enveloped me a in a group hug. "We're happy for you too, Bells." We held onto each other for a few seconds and I soaked in the comfort. I would never know how I'd gotten so lucky.

Esme jumped back and beamed down at me. "Present Time!" She laughed and gave me one more loving look as they led me into the living room.

We were walking through the dining room where large windows lined the walls. A flickering light caught my eye and caused me to look outside. I squealed and ran back into the kitchen and out the back door.

Laid out before me were hundreds of luminaries. The sun was just starting to think about coming up so it was still dark for the most part, creating a perfect backdrop to our little lights. The light danced across the snow, following the path of bags around the house and up to the edge of the forest.

I knew this is what Jasper had snuck away from the kitchen for. He was lighting them for me so it would really feel like Christmas morning.

I was still looking around at the mesmerizing lights when a blanket was wrapped around my shoulders.

"Aren't you freezing out here?" Jasper's voice was deep and low and caused a tingling sensation to run up my spine. I leaned back against him and smiled when he pulled me tighter against his chest.

"I suppose now that you mention it I'm a little cold." I turned my head to kiss Jasper's cheek. "Thank you for remembering to light them. They're perfect."

"Now how could I have ever forgotten something you were looking forward to so much?" I didn't answer and I was happy that he allowed us to stay outside for a few more minutes just to enjoy the luminaries and the shadows they were creating.

Jasper sighed and spoke quietly. "Should we go inside? I know Emmett is about to explode from impatient excitement and you do realize that I'll have at least 3 pissed off women, possibly more, coming after me if you get sick from the cold, right?"

I laughed. "Yes, let's go inside. It is getting cold and I think I've kept Emmett waiting long enough, the poor boy."

* * *

Christmas morning felt perfect. I found myself simply staring around the room more than once, just watching my family interacting with each other. I was very content and each time the thought of Reuben tried to invade my thoughts I would push it back.

Christmas was just for us. We knew that Reuben's original plan was to disrupt Christmas for us, and that wasn't going to happen. Yes, today was a 'Reuben Free' day.

When Jasper and I had walked into the living room Alice and Rosalie had both come up to give me hugs. They also both whispered 'congratulations' into my ears. I was surprised that I hadn't been tackled by the two, but Alice explained that even without her visions working perfectly she knew I'd be close to feeling overwhelmed.

Rosalie looked at my ring for a quick moment and then pecked me on the cheek and smiled. "We may be going easy on you right now, but we _will_ talk later Bella." And to my surprise I was actually looking forward to sharing some of what had happened with my sisters.

Once I had finally made it over to my spot on the couch it was impossible to miss the giant smirk on my giant brother's face. I decided it was best to get it over with so I smiled back at Emmett.

"Merry Christmas, Em."

He walked over to me and picked me up in a bear hug. He didn't squeeze too tightly for once so it was actually a very nice hug. Even if I didn't have one single complaint about my night with Jasper, I couldn't deny that I was sore and a little bruised.

"Merry Christmas, Squirt." Emmett ruffled my hair and went to turn back to his spot on the loveseat with Rose. I was a little shocked. That was it? No inappropriate comments? Nothing? I'd just started to relax when Emmett turned back around with a finger on his chin.

"So Squirt…I heard you finally got a chance to see just how dead our dear Jasper really is." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Uhm. What are you talking about Em?"

"Emmett." Edward's warning brought my nervousness back.

He grinned even bigger, completely ignoring Edward. "Ah, you know Bells. You finally got to see how dead Jasper really is." Emmett stifled a laugh. "Dead…as in STIFF!"

Emmett dodged Rosalie's smack and bent over laughing loudly at my expense.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, but I could see a traitorous smile peeking out from behind the hand she'd used to cover her mouth.

"Good hell, Emmett." Edward muttered, looking even more uncomfortable than I was.

When I looked at Jasper he only smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. I smiled back and shook off the embarrassment Emmett was trying to make me feel.

"Hey Em?" I called back to him using the sweetest, most innocent voice I could muster.

"Yes Squirt?" He said between laughs,

"Big brother, if you don't behave I will give you a step-by-step account of _exactly_ what happened last night."

Emmett's laughter cut off abruptly and his eyes grew wide before he grimaced. "Ew. You wouldn't!"

"Care to test me?" I was laughing now at the rapidly changing facial expressions Emmett was going through. "Let's see, how did it all start? Oh, that's right!" I sighed dramatically. "First, Jasper took his…"

"STOP!" Emmett shouted, making me jump a little throughout my giggling.

He walked back over to me and thrust his hand out. "I won't tease you about it and you keep ALL the details to yourself." He glared at me but I could see his lips twitch just a bit. "Shake on it, Squirt. Now."

I grinned triumphantly and shook Emmett's hand. He groaned and used the back of his hand to wipe the imaginary sweat off his forehead. "Now, let's get down to some presents!" He said before handing out the stockings to everyone that had gathered in the room.

After that Christmas proceeded wonderfully. I didn't want the day to end for more than one reason. We took our time exchanging gifts and just enjoyed being together.

Everyone had 'opened' the stockings that Emmett passed around first. Watching them take part in a small section of my history made my heart swell in a way I hadn't been expecting. There were so many little things that made me feel like I'd found my true family, and this was certainly one of them.

I was so curious to see what all the stockings held so I didn't open mine right away. I hugged it in my lap and leaned forward a bit so I could watch everyone else.

I had given all of the women in both families either a bracelet or a necklace. The 'moms' got birthstone necklaces that were silver and had a charm for each of their adopted children. Of course, Charlotte's only had me but there were two charms on her necklace.

"I love it, Bells, but two?" Charlotte asked.

I smiled and explained. "There is my September birthstone for my actual birthday; the sapphire. But, I also added the Pearl for June. I thought including the birthstone for June was important because that's when you and Peter saved me." I paused briefly. "That's when I was born into your family. It seemed appropriate."

Charlotte really seemed to love it and both she and Esme quickly put the necklaces on with pride. I looked up and Peter winked at me and mouthed "Nice one."

The rest of the girls in both mine and Tanya's family received 'sister bracelets'. These didn't have birthstones, but charms that represented each person – things like a high heeled shoe for Alice and a rose for Rosalie. The one that made me laugh, even though she gave me a dirty look when she first saw it, was the fly swatter that represented Kate's 'bug zapping' prowess.

"Sorry Kate." I said in between a giggle. "I couldn't help it." Luckily Kate wasn't really upset and they all really liked the bracelets.

I had been looking around the room and watching the others when Carlisle laughed. I turned to look at him and saw that he was holding the necktie I'd put in his stocking.

"You have one too, Peter." And when Peter dug to the bottom of his stocking to get the tie he laughed just like Carlisle had.

I had blushed a little but said, "Aren't girls supposed to give their dads a tie as a gift?"

They had both stopped laughing at my explanation and came over to give me a hug. Carlisle kissed my cheek before returning to his seat and I didn't feel silly for choosing those gifts anymore. Besides, it wasn't about the tie itself; it was about what it symbolized.

I'd turned to watch some more gifts being opened when my eyes landed on Alice. She was frozen with her stocking in one hand and a small piece of paper clutched in the other. I instantly knew what she was looking at and why she was reacting that way. But I also knew that it was Alice's decision if she told the family about it so I didn't draw any attention to her.

Alice slowly brought her eyes up until they locked on mine. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were wide. I smiled back at her and shrugged. Alice shook her head once and glanced back down at the paper that had AJ's new phone number written on it.

And though I knew I shouldn't be happy that Alice's visions weren't working like they normally did, it was ridiculously fun to surprise her…especially with that. Thankfully no one but Jasper and Edward had noticed our exchange. Jasper looked pleased…Edward not so much.

Alice noticed Edward's reaction as well, and whether it was to distract Edward from saying anything or something else she quickly spoke.

"Bella! Are you waiting for an invitation? Open your stocking already, slow poke!" Alice laughed but I could hear the emotion in her voice. I had a feeling we would be making a secret phone call to Adam sometime in the next couple of days.

Jasper nudged me. "Go ahead, Darlin."

I leaned against Jasper and before starting on my stocking I hooked my arm around his neck and pulled him down so I could kiss his cheek. I also took the opportunity to whisper, "I'll give you the gift from me later, Jasper."

He rubbed his nose on mine before whispering back just as quietly, "Me too." We stayed close for a few minutes until Emmett grunted impatiently.

"Geez, Bella! Open your stocking so we can get to the other presents!" Emmett glared at Jasper for a brief moment and I had a feeling Em was trying _not _to think about the things Jasper had done to me last night. Me on the other hand…

Jasper poked me playfully in the ribs. And I instantly blushed and was sure everyone in the room knew what I'd been thinking about. I shook off the embarrassment and finally started digging through my stocking.

I got some amazing gifts in my stocking and some that were just plain silly. Tanya's family gave me a plain, brass key. When I looked at her questioningly she'd smiled.

"We don't really lock the doors to the house unless we're all planning on being gone for an extended time." Tanya looked at Ely and then back at me. "But we just wanted you to know that this is your home now and you're always welcome here."

I'd briefly wondered what Irina would think of this gift, but even that sour thought couldn't ruin how touched I was. After thanking all of them I went back to my stocking and found a long rectangular shaped paper. When I pulled it out I realized it was a bumper sticker and it was from Peter.

I laughed loudly. "Peter, do you really expect me to put this on Betty?"

He grinned but then made himself look hurt. "What? You don't like it, Bells?"

I shook my head still laughing and held up the bumper sticker so everyone could read the "I Brake for Vampires" that was written across it.

"That rocks!" Emmett shouted over Charlotte's "For hell sake, Peter."

"I love it, Pete. It's Betty you'll have to convince."

He huffed dramatically. "For your information Short Stuff, I already asked your car, and Betty LOVED it." We all laughed and I passed the sticker over to Emmett who wanted to 'check it out'.

When I'd been getting the bumper sticker out I'd also come across a rolled up piece of paper. I untied the ribbon that was wrapped around it and realized it was actually many pieces of paper covered in beautiful handwriting.

Before I could start to read what it said, Edward came over to sit with me and Jasper. "Uh Bella, you may want to read that later." Edward sounded a little uncomfortable again. "It will probably be emotional for you to look at."

"What is it Edward?" I asked curiously.

Edward looked at Jasper who said, "It's actually from both of us, but it was Edward's idea. I only helped a little bit."

I glanced back at Edward for the explanation but his eyes were pointed down. "It's…well, I got everyone's permission to make a record of some of their thoughts."

"Their thoughts?" I was confused about why I would want to know what everyone was thinking, and especially why they'd told Edward it was okay to give them to me.

"Yes. It's thoughts that they've had about you, Bella. The things they've thought about you over the last few months. It isn't everything…just some of the highlights." He paused and finally looked up to meet my eyes. "I thought you should know how much you mean to all of us."

My mouth fell open and I could feel the damn tears prickling at the corners of my eyes again. I just stared for a few minutes, unable to put anything into words.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, sounding a little worried.

I nodded and snapped my mouth shut before answering. "So much." It came out in a whisper. "I love it so much, Edward. Thank you." I looked around at my family who were all watching us now. I spoke a little louder though I knew it wasn't really necessary. "Thank you all so much for giving me such an amazing gift."

Jasper ran his hand across my back in small circles until I looked over at him. "It's mostly thoughts that Edward recorded, but I also added some of the emotions that were felt about you since you arrived. Edward didn't think you realized how much you affected all of us and he thought it was important that you did."

I nodded my head again which caused a few tears to finally spill over and run down my cheeks. Edward smiled softly and when he went to move back to his seat I reached out and grabbed his hand. I pulled myself to my feet and looked at him meaningfully.

"Edward, is it okay if I hug you?" Edward and I had gotten closer over the last few months and he didn't seem to have a problem touching me anymore. I'd never hugged him though, and right now I really wanted to do just that. He might seem distant or overprotective from time to time, but if he could come up with a gift like this it was obvious that Edward cared.

He hesitated for a moment and glanced down at Jasper. I didn't look but I had a feeling he was getting permission before agreeing to my request. Finally he nodded and I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist until my head was on his chest.

Edward stiffened and though I never felt his posture relax, he carefully brought his arms around my shoulders to hug me back very gently. "Thank you, Edward." I said before pulling back again and looking up at him. "Thank you."

Edward smiled and I watched his stance relax. He reached out to playfully ruffle my hair, just like Emmett liked to do. "Merry Christmas, Bells." And I beamed at him before sinking back down on the couch by Jasper.

I snuggled into Jasper's side and thanked him as well, but as I did something fell out of the stocking. I had thought it was empty but when I looked down a small business card sized paper had fallen on Jasper's leg.

Jasper picked it up and turned it over to read what it was. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched, making his mouth go into a thin line. Jasper looked up and locked his eyes on Peter. His words came out in a growl.

"No way in hell, Peter. No."

Peter laughed but didn't say anything at first.

"What?" I asked, putting my hand on Jasper's wrist and pulling down so I could read what the paper said.

Once again my mouth fell open in shock and my head shot over to look at Peter. "Seriously?" I asked, dumbfounded. I could already feel the excitement prickling at my spine.

"Yep!" Peter answered at the same time Jasper snarled out another "No!"

Carlisle and Eleazar had come over to look at the paper and both of them looked at Peter like he was insane.

"You can't be serious." Eleazar said.

"She could kill herself!" Carlisle added.

"No." Jasper finished.

"What if I want to go?" I asked but shrunk into the seat as the 3 aggravated vampires glared down at me. Peter had given me skydiving lessons. I'd always wanted to try skydiving, which Peter very well knew.

"But-" I tried again.

"No." Carlisle and Jasper said at the same time.

I really didn't want to pout on Christmas but I couldn't help it. At least I didn't stamp my foot or cross my arms in front of me.

"She'd be fine you know." Peter reasoned casually. "An instructor would go down with her and we could be there just in case something happened. I can't really see the harm in it and Bella wants to try it."

Jasper went to respond with what I'm sure would have been a resounding 'no' but Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Why don't we talk about it later?" Carlisle suggested.

"Fine by me." Peter announced.

"Not that it will change anything." Jasper retorted.

Once the glares between Jasper and Peter had stopped and I reminded myself how ridiculous it was to pout on Christmas, things got started up again. I did want to try skydiving but I wasn't willing to have something like that come between me and Jasper. We could figure it out later.

The stockings had all been opened and we were ready to start on the gifts from the name drawing. Everyone started by announcing whose name they'd gotten.

When I'd smiled and said, "I got you, Teddy Bear." Emmett laughed and surprised me by telling me he'd also pulled my name.

I realized that I needed a human moment and quickly excused myself. "You guys go ahead and start without me. I'll be right back." I assured everyone.

I hurried to the bathroom and was anxious to get back. Knowing Emmett was the one to buy my gift made me excited and nervous at the same time. Before returning to the living room I quickly brushed my teeth and got a washcloth from under the sink so I could wash my face. I had been starting to feel a little tired and was hoping it would wake me up.

The cold water on my face seemed to help a little and I made my way back for the remaining gifts. I was walking through the doorway to the living room when I was grabbed from the side. I instantly knew it was Emmett and when I went to yell at him to put me down, I was startled by the completely evil grin on his face.

I heard chuckles coming from the rest of my family and when I looked cautiously at Emmett he tilted his head up. My eyes followed and before I could comprehend what was happening Emmett kissed me square on the mouth.

_Damn Mistletoe!_

It only lasted a few seconds but it took a few seconds after he pulled back from the kiss for me to recover. The chuckles had turned into laughs and I'm sure there was a frozen look of shock on my face.

And then my brain finally caught up with what had happened. "Gross, Emmett!!" I choked dramatically and then brought my arm up to wipe my sleeve across my mouth. Emmett was laughing as he finally returned me to my own two feet. "It was Peter's idea."

"Yuck. Just…yuck, Emmett!"

He grabbed at his chest and pretended to be wounded. "You're hurting my ego, Squirt."

"Oh knock it off, Emmett." But I'd started laughing now too. I took a step toward the couch when Emmett scooped me up and I found myself back next to Jasper before I even had time to blink.

Jasper smiled. "I think Emmett is tired of waiting to open his gifts."

Emmett and I had been the only ones left with unopened presents. I knew that Emmett wasn't expecting expensive gifts from me, but I was still nervous. I hadn't gone for sentimental with Emmett…I'd gone for 'Emmett' with him and I was hoping I'd gotten it right.

Emmett tore open the paper to the first box and peered inside. "Nice, Bells." He laughed and held up the "Grateful Dead" shirt. He reached back into the box and pulled out the stuffed Jerry Bear.

Rosalie laughed too. "You know, only you two would come up with stuff like this and actually enjoy it." She shook her head. "Grateful Dead, Bella? Oh the irony."

The others could make fun of me as long as Emmett enjoyed it. And seeing as he'd already pulled the shirt over his head and had tucked the Jerry Bear safely into the corner of the couch…I decided he liked them.

Next he opened the envelope and when he broke the seal and pulled out the paper I snuck a side glance at Jasper. I had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy about this one.

"Sweet!" Emmett crowed. "We can go together, Short Stuff!"

Edward groaned, obviously seeing in Emmett's mind what the gift was. He turned his head toward Jasper. "Does the paper in Emmett's hand look familiar?"

It only took a second, maybe less, for Jasper to realize what it was. Instead of getting mad at me like I thought he would, he laughed and shook his head. Jasper looked over at Peter. "This is your influence you know?"

Peter grinned like he'd just been given an amazing compliment as Emmett showed off his certificate for skydiving.

Jasper looked down at me and grinned indulgently. "Later." He said before I could ask. "We'll talk about it later. Come on Emmett, what did you get for Bella?"

Again the nerves that I always experienced from being put on the spot started to flare up, but mostly I was excited.

Emmett came over and put three boxes in front of me; small, medium and large.

"I'm used to being able to spend endless amount of money on presents, Squirt, especially ones that are for girls. Just, uh…keep an open mind. Kay?"

I agreed and then took the large box and opened it to find a pair of coveralls, gloves and a set of wrenches and other tools.

"That one is more from me." Rose said, smiling at me. "I thought it might be fun if I showed you how to work on cars. It could be something we do…together."

"That's a great idea!" I jumped up to give Rosalie a hug. "I can't wait. Thank you!"

I opened the medium box next to find another package inside that was wrapped in brown paper. "It'll take forever for you to unwrap it, so I'll just tell you it's your own kite." Emmett stated.

"Really? Thanks!" I got up again and kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"See, I don't freak out when you kiss _me!_" Emmett whined.

"On the cheek, Teddy. Big difference!" I laughed and hugged him again. "Thank you for the kite."

Emmett also told me that there was extra string so that after I was changed they would teach me the Cullen way to fly a kite.

Finally I got to the smallest package.

"Remember…open mind." Emmett said again.

"Okay." I agreed warily and opened the box to find an unmarked DVD. I looked at Emmett and held it up in question.

"Shit Emmett." Edward said so quietly I was certain that I wasn't meant to hear.

"What is it?"

"Okay," Emmett said, holding up his hands. "Now you have to keep in mind that I got this before uhm…stuff happened, and I didn't think it made sense for it to go to waste."

Jasper groaned next to me, obviously figuring out what the DVD contained.

"What is it?" I asked again.

Emmett's eyes darted to Esme and then back to me before saying, "It's a security tape."

"Security?" I was confused for only a moment before I realized what it was, and so did the rest of the Cullen family. I knew it was wildly inappropriate considering what had happened since that security tape was made, but I couldn't stop the giggles.

I got disapproving looks from Esme and Charlotte, but that made me laugh harder.

"You got me a copy of me slapping Lauren?" I said between laughs. I should feel horrible for laughing, but I knew I wasn't laughing at Lauren or downplaying the seriousness of what had happened to her family…I just couldn't believe Emmett had actually gotten it.

"Well…" Emmett tried to ignore the glare Esme was sending him. "It _used_ to be the footage of you slapping Lauren, but like I said, I got it before her family was killed and even I knew I had to be sensitive to all that stuff."

This time Edward laughed out loud, catching what Emmett had done in his thoughts.

"Come 'ere Bells." Emmett called me closer to the television and took the DVD from me before putting it into the DVD player.

"Emmett, are you sure this is a good idea?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Yup. I fixed it. You'll see."

He pushed play and I watched the black and white scene come to life with what were clearly me…and a…cartoon where Lauren used to be?

"Emmett?" I snorted and started laughing again so hard that I was glad I'd taken a human minute before opening his gifts.

"Yeah, well like I said. I knew that having the footage of you slapping Lauren would be a little inappropriate, so I edited it and put a cartoon version of me in Lauren's place."

Everyone was giggling now, even Esme, as we watched the show. Lauren had been replaced by an animation of Emmett's body with a picture of his head in place of hers. I was certain that I would feel awful for laughing later, but this was funny shit.

* * *

**JPOV**

Christmas had been good, but I was looking forward to exchanging gifts with Bella a little later on. It seems we'd both cheated just a bit on the gift giving, or we could just say that we were giving the stocking gifts privately. Either way, I was looking forward to seeing her reaction – even if it made her a little sad, I knew she'd love it.

We had finished cleaning up the wrapping paper and Bella was eating some lunch. After the huge dinner that Bella had been made for Thanksgiving, she'd convinced Esme and Charlotte not to go crazy for Christmas.

"Bella?" Esme asked and I could feel that she was nervous. Charlotte was with her and was feeling about the same.

Bella looked up after taking her last bite and I took the plate to the sink. "Uh oh." Bella said lightheartedly. "Am I in trouble? What did I do?"

Esme and Charlotte both laughed but I could still feel the nervousness. I quickly washed the dish and put it away before returning to Bella's side.

"You didn't do anything, Dear." Esme assured, but I was wondering just what Esme and Charlotte had done. I glanced between them, quietly asking if I should leave them alone.

"No Jasper, you're welcome to stay." Charlotte answered loud enough for Bella to hear. Bella smiled at me when I moved the chair closer and sat down. Esme and Charlotte left the room, saying they would be right back.

"You know," Bella said in a teasing tone, "I really hate it when you do that."

"When I do what?" I asked not understanding what I could have done.

"When you talk like that." She answered. "When you talk so I can't hear you. It's annoying."

I laughed and took Bella's hand so I could kiss her knuckles. "Sorry Darlin. I'm afraid it's a bit of a habit. I'll try not to do it again in the future."

Bella's smiling response faltered a bit when she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Do you know what's going on?"

I shook my head just as Esme and Charlotte returned. They were carrying a medium sized trunk with them, and I instantly knew what they were up to. Esme and Charlotte had been the ones to help me with the gift I was giving Bella later. The gift had been put together using items in that very trunk.

"It's a Hope Chest!" Bella said happily. She stood up and walked around behind me to where Esme and Charlotte had set the trunk down.

"We bent the rules a little, Bells." Charlotte began. "But in all fairness we had this all put together for you before we agreed to draw names for Christmas."

"And as you can see, this wouldn't fit in your stocking." Esme added with a small smile.

"Is it for me? I love it!" Bella beamed, kneeling down to run her hand along the decorative wood of the chest.

The Hope Chest was cedar with cherry wood accents. It had intricate carvings around the sides and over the lid. There was a heavy lock and hinge that looked like original pieces to the antique.

"It is for you, Dear." Esme hesitated and I knew what she was going to say next. "Well, that is…it was yours already." She explained through a swirl of nervousness.

"Mine? What do you mean? I don't remem…OH!" Recognition flowed over Bella. She sat on the floor and looked at the chest more carefully. Bella ran her hand over the lid again, this time tracing some of the carvings with her finger. She continued to follow the patterns on the wood and spoke without looking up at any of us.

"Where did you find this?" Bella whispered. "I haven't seen it since…since the last time I was in my mother's bedroom." She stopped and looked up at us with watery eyes. "It was my grandmother's. How…?"

Charlotte knelt down beside Bella and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before answering in an equally quiet voice.

"Before we came up to Alaska, Esme and I decided that we wanted to see if we could find any keepsakes from your past. I know that you've always felt so detached from that part of your life, and a lot of that has to do with not having very many items to hold onto from when you were little.

"We went to your dad's house. It had been empty since he passed away, but the town had finally decided to clean it out and put it up for sale. Up until then it had stood as somewhat of a shrine to Charlie.

"Some of the people from the police station knew that you were staying with the Cullens and called to see if you would want to look through the house in case you wanted to keep anything before it was sold." Charlotte paused, nervous again and looked to Esme.

"Bella," Esme knelt down on her other side, "We didn't tell you about this because we weren't sure what would be in the house, or if it would be too painful. We found several things in the attic and in your old bedroom that we thought you might like to keep. Some of that is what we put in the Hope Chest. The chest we found in the garage and guess it was shipped back from Phoenix with many other things after the incident with Phil and your mom."

Without saying anything Bella started to raise the lid on the chest. I could see it was heavy, and from Bella's position on the floor she was struggling to open it. I quickly walked around and placed my hand over hers, helping her.

I also thought about helping her stay calm, but decided against it. Bella would need to feel whatever emotions this experience created or she would just end up having to deal with it later.

I did however sit on the floor behind her and pull her into my lap. Bella didn't resist and I could instantly feel her pulling strength from me. I wasn't sending it to her, but she was taking what she needed.

I don't think Bella even realized what she was doing, but I wrapped my arms around her and allowed her to do whatever was necessary to get through what I was guessing would be an emotional experience.

Shit, these weren't even things from my life and when I'd gone through it the first time I'd about lost it several times.

I could see over Bella's shoulder that Esme and Charlotte had removed some of the items and added others that I hadn't seen before. Bella's body was tense and I could feel a strange combination of fear and anticipation coming from her. She definitely wanted what was in the trunk, she simply wasn't sure she was ready.

I kissed the back of Bella's neck and she hesitated long enough to turn her head and send me a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay." She said quietly. "But…thanks for the seat."

I smiled back encouragingly and waited for her to look in the trunk.

Bella was very quiet when she finally started to look through the trunk, but then I felt her emotions turn to joy and she gave a happy yelp.

"Look!" She said in a much louder voice, leaning forward off my lap so she could reach into the trunk. "I loved this thing." Bella pulled a long jump rope out of the trunk and settled back against me.

I kissed the side of her neck and laughed. I had to ask and took my queue from Bella's suddenly uplifted mood to know it wouldn't upset her. "Darlin, are you telling me that you of all people enjoyed jump roping?"

She whipped her head around and gave me her best glare before dissolving into a snicker. "Yeah, I guess it is a little funny. I was even a lot clumsier when I was younger, but for some reason I was really good at jumping rope. I would jump and jump for hours it seemed."

Bella sat the jump rope carefully back into the chest and pulled herself completely off my lap this time as she reached to the bottom. I sidled around so I could look with her.

There were several items from Bella's childhood in the chest, along with a bulky package wrapped in brown paper and a ribbon. Bella took the time to touch everything: a baby rattle, a faded jack-in-the-box, and a jewelry box that contained many pieces of costume jewelry that her grandmother had left her.

Finally Bella stopped looking through the chest and used the side of the chest to help her get to her feet. She flung her arms around Esme and then turned and gave Charlotte an equally exuberant hug.

"Thank you both so much!" Bella exalted. "I love it more than you could ever know. Thank you."

Esme and Charlotte were both relieved. "We were afraid that it would make you sad, Bells. Are you okay with all this?"

Bella thought for a moment and looked down over the items in the chest. "It does make me sad in a way, but I'm so pleased with the life I ended up with that this is more of a happy thing than a sad thing for me. I was more upset thinking I didn't have any mementos from my childhood with Renee and Charlie, or even with Phil. This is more of a happy moment for me than anything else." She breathed in the cedar smell deeply and exhaled slowly before thanking them both again.

Esme put a hand out to stop Bella from picking up the brown paper wrapped package. "That is an extra gift from us, Bella but first we wanted you to know that Charlie's house hasn't been put up for sale yet. We have a lot more of your old things, along with things from both your parents back at our house in Forks. But if you want to keep Charlie's house, all you have to do is ask and it's yours."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "You mean you'd buy Charlie's house for me? To keep?"

Charlotte and Esme both nodded. "Of course Bells. All it will take is one phone call, but we wanted to check with you first."

Bella was quiet again and I could feel her cycling through emotions that meant she was thinking hard. Finally she asked a question.

"You got more stuff out already? The other things you took are already back at our house in Forks, right?"

"Yes, Dear." Esme answered. "We gathered just about anything that looked like it might have an emotional significance and a lot of things that we just thought you'd like to keep."

Again Bella was quiet but it only lasted a few heartbeats. "Thank you so much for what you've done. I'm so relieved to know that I have some items that will help me remember my first family."

"So do you want to keep the house?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew what she would say.

Bella slowly shook her head. "No. I appreciate the offer, and it doesn't even have to do with the money. I just think…well, I think it's time for a new family to make some memories in that house. I have everything I need here with you and Jasper."

The three women fell into a group hug but I stayed back to allow them this moment together. When they broke apart, all with bright eyes and only one with a few actual tears, Bella smiled up at me and I watched the light fill her eyes. Despite the threat on the horizon, she truly was happy right where she was.

Charlotte reached into the trunk and pulled out the lumpy brown package. This was a surprise for me as well…I had no idea what it was.

I pulled Bella back against my chest after she took the package and held her against me while she carefully worked her way through the wrapping. I rolled my eyes at the care she was giving but kept my mouth shut.

When one end of the package was opened I could see what the present was and smiled at Esme and Charlotte. Bella could see that it was a blanket of some sort and pulled it out from the side.

Charlotte and Esme each took one side of the blanket from Bella and held it out so she could see what it was.

"Is that…" Bella stammered. "Is…is that what I think it is?" And then she giggled, going again to hug her adoptive moms while I took the blanket from them.

"That is so creative!" Bella thanked them while I opened the blanket to look at it again. Esme and Charlotte had found boxes of Bella's baby clothes and small receiving type blankets. They had taken all these things and quilted them together to make one large blanket.

I had to admit it was a very sweet idea. All of it was an incredibly thoughtful gift, and seeing the way Bella had reacted – happy and loved – chased away any possible notion that she wasn't content in her life.

Eventually we made our way out to the living room where Bella's new keepsake blanket was laid out on the floor. All of the women, and Emmett, were gathered around 'oohing and ahhing' over the cute baby clothes Bella used to wear.

The way Charlotte and Esme put the blanket together it looked like a basic quilt from a distance and I already knew that it would remain a favorite of Bella's after she was changed.

Bella was drinking hot apple cider and listening to different memories being told from her moms, sisters and new cousins. The girls were also taking turns looking at Bella's ring and trying to get her to talk about wedding plans for the future.

I smiled at this and winked at Bella when she caught me staring. Bella tried to scowl at me, but I could see her hiding a smile and I could feel her ecstatic emotions.

I was sitting on the couch with Peter and Edward just enjoying the evening and talking about everything other than Reuben. They'd both congratulated me on the engagement and Peter hadn't wasted anytime with giving me shit about what happened last night.

Carlisle, Ely and Eleazar were on the other side of the room discussing possible theories for mine and Bella's connection.

The others hadn't noticed the change in Bella's scent, and when I tried to point it out they thought I was imagining it. After insisting I was certain her scent had changed, and Charlotte agreeing it made sense, the others had finally believed me. They all agreed that Bella smelled the same to them as she had the day before.

I had also mentioned the way I could still feel Bella's warm hand in mine when I was miles away from her. Bella had been shocked, but again Charlotte chalked it up to having something to do with our connection. This connection seemed to be a bigger deal than I originally realized.

So now the 'patriarchs' were busy discussing possibilities and arguing different theories over what it could all mean. I made a mental note for next Christmas, deciding Carlisle needed his own Sherlock Holmes outfit and pipe.

Edward was talking to me about starting up our training again when I saw him go rigid beside me. I glanced over and watched an almost domino effect as each vampire stiffened slightly, one after the other. And then I finally understood what the issue was.

Bella was the only one left sitting on the floor by her blanket as all the other women had gotten to their feet. Alice looked over to me and Edward and I heard Carmen swear under her breath.

Tanya thawed out and stepped into the center of the room as the rest of us stood up and took a step closer as well.

"Irina's home."

I was by Bella's side in an instant, reaching out to feel Irina's mood.

"Why is she back?" Rosalie demanded.

"I saw her coming, but only a moment before we could all smell and hear her." Alice admitted softly. "I haven't seen what her purpose for coming is though." I could sense what a toll the issue with Alice's visions was taking on her.

Tanya was feeling pain and sadness. "This _is_ her home and it _is _Christmas." She reasoned quietly, though I could also feel that she was wary.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked his eldest son, hoping for more information before Irina walked in the door.

Edward tilted his head and listened to Irina's thoughts as she drew closer. It sounded like she was running up the hill from the hidden garage and would be here in only a few seconds.

"Wow." Edward said with surprise. He turned to Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Ely and Eleazar and reassured them. "She isn't coming to fight with us. Irina is coming to make amends."

I could feel Irina's emotions but for some reason not as well as I remember being able to read her. She was very emotional though, I could tell that much - But somehow it felt mottled and incomplete.

Irina was cycling through emotions so quickly that it was almost an overload for both of us. I tried harder and I was finally able to find what I was looking for: I could feel a lot of grief, remorse and loneliness.

Grudgingly, and despite my shock at her return, I agreed with Edward. "She wants to come home."

Kate and Carmen exchanged a hug and Tanya whispered, "Oh she's come back!"

Bella pulled herself into me tighter. As the vampires in the room were relieved and looking forward to Irina walking through the door, Bella was feeling intimidated.

Bella was also feeling suspicion.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! After the response from my last chapter I'm pretty sure I lost some readers after deciding to do the lemon as a one shot. So I am **_**very**_** thankful to those who have stuck with me. I appreciate it so much!**

**This chapter was a bit long, but I was ready to move on and didn't want to split it up into two separate chapters. Real life has bitten me hard, but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. The action is just around the corner and I really hope you all like where it goes from here.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**

Updated: (because I couldn't help it)

Can I please ask that if you're going to leave a nasty review that you at least sign your name? This is fanfiction. I'm not an author and never claimed to be. This is the first story I've written but I'm certainly doing the best I can. This is a hobby I took up to help me deal with crap in my life. I know I make mistakes and constructive criticism is one thing...but if you don't like the story just stop reading it. I don't really understand the point of leaving a review just to tell someone they suck…if you aren't going to sign your name. If you're going to be mean about my amateur writing, the least you can do is stand by your word with a signed review.

I thought this was supposed to be fun.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

* * *

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 36**

**-----**

.

The next few days, unfortunately, went very quickly. Christmas had been three days ago, and we'd decided to leave the decorations up until after…well, after everything was back to normal. The only thing I took down was the mistletoe, and that was only after about 27 kisses from Emmett.

At first I just went a different route and avoided that area of the house altogether. But of course, Emmett simply moved the mistletoe and would catch me off guard. I even tried teasing him about being secretly in love with me, hoping that would make him stop. Not so much.

So I moved it. Or rather, I burned it. No one would ever be able to say that I don't love and absolutely adore Emmett, but he's my big brother. How many girls out there do you know that would be completely thrilled with being kissed, over and over again, by their brothers?

Not me.

And obviously the other news in the house is Irina's return. I didn't like her. I was trying though, because she's family to the Cullens and that is enough for me to give her the benefit of the doubt. But I wasn't the only one that didn't trust her.

After Irina showed up she apologized for her behavior to everyone, and even for the way she'd treated me. She seemed very sincere, and maybe she was.

It had been pretty tense when Irina showed up and I could tell Jasper was just as unhappy about it as I was. We'd talked about it that night before I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Night Flashback**

"Did you have a good Christmas, Darlin?"

"Mmm. You know I did." I managed to respond. "That feels really good, Jasper. You're going to put me to sleep though."

I was trying to hard to stay awake. I didn't want this day to end. I was currently in one of my favorite places – Jasper was leaning against the headboard of our bed and I was curled up between his legs, leaning against his chest.

Jasper was playing with the ring that would forever be on my finger. With his other hand he was trailing his fingers up and down my arm with the perfect amount of pressure. It was heavenly. I could feel his cheek pressed against my hair and every few minutes he would turn to kiss my head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Bella." Another kiss to the top of my head. I turned my face into Jasper's chest so I could breathe in his intoxicating scent and felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer. I could very easily stay right where I was for an eternity or two.

I swiveled my head up so I could see his face. When I met his rich, caramel eyes my stomach did a flip and my heart sped up without permission. I forgot what I'd wanted to ask him when the corner of his mouth curled up in the sexiest smirk. I could almost feel my eyes dilating.

I swallowed loudly and Jasper's smirk grew. He knows exactly how he affected me and took the opportunity to lean down and kiss me. It was a soft, lingering kiss that would have been seen by most as fairly innocent, but me? It made the world stop spinning, if only for an instant.

Jasper pulled back and smiled. He looked down at me before pulling me up higher on his chest. "You looked like you were going to say something, Bella."

He started playing with my ring again and after a few minutes the fog finally cleared enough for me to ask my question. You'd think from the ridiculous amount of time I'd put into trying to make my brain and my mouth work that I'd have been getting ready to ask him for the meaning of life, but no.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Jasper?" He chuckled and I knew he was thinking the same thing I just went through in my head. And once again he knew exactly what he did to me…and he loved it.

"I did." He answered simply. His arms were still tight around me when he continued by asking, "How are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? Hmm. That's a bit of a loaded question for this time in our lives. I'm feeling worried, anxious and downright paranoid at times, and to top it off I don't trust Irina at all. I had been wishing all day that she hadn't decided to come back.

"Nervous." I finally answered. "I'm feeling nervous."

Jasper sighed and stopped playing with my ring so he could wrap his other arm around me securely. "About Reuben, I presume?"

I started to nod my head but then stopped. "Yes, I'm nervous about all that, and honestly you should know that I'll continue to be nervous about it until it's over. But," I looked down and noticed I was picking at my fingernails out of habit. "But, that isn't what I was thinking about when I said I was nervous."

Jasper noticed my fingernails as well and brought an arm around me to grab my wrist. It was irritating how easily he could stop me from continuing my nervous habit, but I was mollified when he moved my hand to his thigh.

"Stop torturing your poor fingernails." Jasper took my finger and ran it along the seam of his pants. "Play with my seams instead."

Jasper moved his hand away from mine, leaving my fingers on his thigh. I was frozen for a few seconds and then started to pull my hand back so I could turn around and look at him. Before I could move more than an inch, Jasper had taken my hand again and put it back on his leg.

He could obviously feel my shock and confusion. I'd had to work hard to break myself of the habit of playing with the seams on his pants, which inadvertently led to the new fingernail habit. I loved to play with his seams, but Jasper had made it very clear that it was against the rules.

Jasper was still holding me so I couldn't pull my hand away and I couldn't turn around. He was pressed tight against my back and I could feel the gentle rhythm as he breathed in and out four times before finally pressing his lips to my ear.

"Play with my seams." His voice was full of authority even in a whisper. I tried to turn around again to look at him, but he held me still.

I gave up trying to make eye contact when he laughed quietly under his breath. "Jasper, I thought I wasn't allowed to play with your seams…at least not as a means to my nervous habits. I thought it…uhm, bothered you."

I was blushing now, obviously, because for some reason there must be some cosmic rule that insists I blush when I'm experiencing certain emotions.

Jasper chuckled again. "Darlin, it just doesn't bother me anymore."

"Why?" I asked, still confused and still unable to turn around.

"Bella," Jasper was at my ear again. "It isn't some miracle that it doesn't bother me anymore. It's simply an effect of my…frustration being dealt with." He ran his nose down the side of my neck and kissed my shoulder. "And it was dealt with amazingly well, Darlin."

I swallowed back the moan that threatened to embarrass me further and sat frozen until Jasper once again took my finger and ran it along his seam the way I liked to do it. He ran our fingers along the seam together for a few inches, squeezed my hand lightly and then let go.

I paused only briefly before continuing the path on the inside of his thigh. When I started my patterns again, and Jasper really didn't appear to mind, I relaxed back against him again.

"Now that your fingernails have been rescued," Jasper's voice was still low, "Tell me what has you nervous…other than the obvious of course."

I started to answer when I stopped myself. "Whose home?" I asked, worried about certain people hearing our conversation.

"It's just Rose and Emmett and they are otherwise engaged. Carlisle and Esme will be back in a few minutes, but the rest are training with Irina about a mile from here."

Knowing what Rosalie and Emmett were up to at that moment I was thankful not to have the sensitive hearing that Jasper has. So trying not to think about it, I absently plucked Jasper's seam and explained.

"It's okay if those guys hear; I just didn't want the others to know. I'm nervous about Irina. To be honest, I don't trust her and there's something about her that scares me."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me tighter and I moved my hand from his leg so I could curl back up against him. He ran his hand through my hair a few times before tucking several strands behind my ear.

"Jasper?" I was wondering why he hadn't responded.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Here, sit up a bit."

I sat back and Jasper turned me so I was facing him. He folded his legs, put his arms back around me and pulled me into his lap, hooking my legs behind his waist. His large hand cupped around the back of my head and he gently guided me closer until my cheek was against his chest and I was tucked under his chin.

"That's better." He sighed. "I needed you closer."

Jasper had moved his hand to cradle the side of my head and was lightly running his thumb back and forth across my forehead and into my hair. I knew he'd heard my concern, and I knew he wasn't ignoring me so I enjoyed being close to him and waited patiently.

"Bella, I don't trust her either." He was quiet again for a moment before continuing. "She has been like family for so long though that my thoughts seem to be fighting with each other. One part of me says to be wary and pay close attention to everything she does. The other part feels guilty for even thinking that way.

"But the way she treated you is still very fresh in my mind, Darlin, so though I don't think she means any harm…I'm certainly not about to give her a hug and tell her I'm glad to see her."

I knew what Jasper meant. I kept telling myself that my feelings toward Irina were a product of the way she'd acted the last time we were in the house together. I tried to remember that the Cullens considered Tanya's family, including Irina, as close as cousins.

"What do we do?" I was relieved the Jasper seemed to feel the same way I did.

His hand dropped from my head down to my back where he started to rub slow, relaxing circles.

"Well, we give her the benefit of the doubt because she's family, but we're smart about it. I've already been monitoring her emotions, and other than remnants of jealousy there doesn't seem to be anything to raise a red flag."

I felt like stamping my foot in protest, and before I could complain Jasper beat me to it.

"Bella, I'm not asking you to be her friend. Shit, I'm not even asking you to be especially nice to her. I only mean that since we are here for the purpose of taking care of this Reuben issue that we put our differences on the backburner for now."

I hated when Jasper was sensible.

I tried to sit up, but again Jasper stopped me from moving. "Stay put." He said firmly. "I like you right where you are." He laughed and kissed my head.

I scowled. "I can be civil."

Jasper finally let me move so I tilted my head up and continued to scowl at him. He arched an eyebrow at me and smirked. When I realized the contrast of my words to my attitude I laughed with him until my sides hurt.

I needed a good laugh.

* * *

And since then things had been going pretty well. I still didn't like her, but she was being incredibly friendly. I had to keep reminding myself that she had just been going through a rough patch and that I needed to give her a chance.

Irina had been filled in on what was happening with Reuben, and although she trained with the others she didn't want to fight. Her reasoning was that she could be more help staying to watch over me with Esme.

This had raised a red flag with me, but Jasper said her emotions were completely sincere. One problem with that is Jasper's gift wasn't working as strongly as it usually does. He said it felt like he was feeling people through river water…just a little murky but still there.

Everyone had been concerned about this, especially because Alice's visions still weren't working. She'd have a vision breakthrough every once in a while but nothing like she used to have.

No one said it out loud, but I knew what everyone was thinking because I was wondering the same thing – if this issue had something to do with Reuben.

Carlisle thought that the problems with Jasper and Alice were unrelated. Alice he still felt was a mystery, but Jasper's problem he thought might be related to the strengthening connection between the two of us.

Apparently Jasper could feel my presence even when we were far apart from each other, and even though other's emotions weren't as clear as they used to be…he could still feel me. He could also still manipulate emotions the same way he's always been able to.

So I suppose Carlisle's theory made sense, but I still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling and I was tired of everything at this point. Tired of the training going on around me, tired of the strategizing, tired of being afraid that I would lose my family and tired of worrying about everything that was coming.

I'd been laying in my bed, keeping my eyes shut and pretending I was still asleep. I could feel the sun coming in from the window so I knew it had to be mid-morning. There were only three days left until Reuben showed up, and that was assuming Alice's shaky visions were still correct.

I knew that the sooner I opened my eyes and started the day, the sooner this day would be over and there would only be two days left. Two days until I might lose everything I loved. It was too much, and I was putting off getting closer to 'two days' as long as I could.

But I could smell breakfast and I was hungry. I could also feel that Jasper was lying beside me, even though I expected him to be out training when I woke up. I was sure he would know I was faking it, but he could also probably feel my emotions and was giving me time to think.

I had been thinking about stuff for long enough, because now I was thinking about the vampire next to me and about the morning kiss I'd dreamt about last night. I was disappointed because I could feel that Jasper had a shirt on, but that was something I could quickly remedy.

I still wasn't ready to open my eyes, so I rolled over and leaned forward until I felt Jasper's lips. I kissed him lightly, but I froze when I realized that the lips weren't what I was expecting. They were cold, but soft in a new way and much fuller than what they should be.

I was starting to panic when I heard a tinkling giggle and my eyes shot open.

"Alice!"

"Thanks for the kiss, Bells!" Alice laughed harder.

I couldn't believe I'd just kissed Alice. And to think I'd been upset about all the kisses from Emmett. Sheesh!

I stared at her wide eyed for a moment and then snorted, joining her giggles when I realized what had happened. No more 'blind kissing' for me!

After laughing with Alice over our morning greeting, I sat up and between laughs tried to catch my breath.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you Alice, but what are you doing in here? Where's Jasper?" I giggled again when I pictured the scene in my head.

Alice sat up next to me and smiled. "Jasper is training. Sorry if I scared you, but I just couldn't wait to see your reaction. I actually saw this happening this morning when I decided to come in and wait for you to wake up." Her smile faded slightly. "At least one of my visions has been confirmed as accurate. This is getting old."

I didn't say anything about her visions because honestly, I didn't know what to say. I smiled and patted her leg. "As much as I enjoyed kissing you Alice, you must have had a reason when you decided to come in here this morning."

Alice's smile returned. No, Alice was glowing and it warmed my heart after seeing her so sad about the iffy visions. She pulled a familiar piece of paper out of her pocket and pointed to AJ's number.

"I'm ready, Bella. Will you do it with me?"

There was a guffawing laugh and a loud knock on the door. "We're busy, Emmett!" Alice called and rolled her eyes.

"I'd say you're busy." Emmett laughed again. "I may not have gotten to see you two kiss, but if you're going to 'do it' I'm sure as hell gonna watch."

Alice threw a shoe at the door. "Go away, Emmett!"

When Emmett responded I could tell he was walking away from the door. "I'll leave, but I'll be listening. Jasper must've unleashed the animal in Bells."

I felt the heat spread across my cheeks. "Shit. He doesn't really think you…and I…would…"

Alice laughed. "Of course not, silly." She pulled me off the bed and lightly shoved me toward the bathroom. "Hurry up and get ready. I want to try calling Adam before everyone else gets back."

I quickly showered and got dressed, but would occasionally laugh when I thought about the morning. It was nice to feel like a normal family for once, instead of feeling hunted. When I finished pulling on my sock, Alice opened the bathroom door and pulled me out.

"Come on," She was excited. "I think the others will be back soon."

I was excited too. I wasn't sure Alice would really call Adam when I gave her the phone number, but I was so happy that she was going to. I didn't know Adam at all, but I just knew he would be perfect for Alice – human or not.

Even though I was almost running, Alice was dragging me behind her into Eleazar's office. She shut the door behind us and motioned for me to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk.

Alice was around the other side of the desk in a flash and was already dialing before my brain caught up with the fast movement. I scooted to the edge of the chair and leaned forward to put my elbows on the desk. I rested my chin in my hands and watched Alice with an excited smile.

"It's ringing!" She whisper shouted at me. She was bouncing up and down and her eyes were bright. This was something new for Alice. Normally, Alice has a vision about every decision she makes. Lately, she only gets them rarely.

Alice seeing my kiss this morning was unusual. The fact that she had no idea what AJ would say was more normal, at least recently. It was easy to see that not knowing the future for sure both excited her and worried her.

"Hi. May I please speak with Adam?" She spoke in a sweet voice into the phone and I could even hear a little shake in how her words came out.

I watched as Alice listened to the person on the other end of the phone, and I watched as her face fell. She took a breath and seemed to force a smile onto her face before responding.

"That sounds really great. Could you please tell him that Alice called?" Alice left a message and gave the person on the other end of the phone her cell phone number. A few second later she slowly hung up the phone and looked up with a sad smile.

"He's gone until the end of January."

"What? Where?" I had thought he was starting school sooner than that.

Alice shrugged and tried to look like it wasn't a big deal. "He's on an extended research trip for his major. He'll be back the last week of January, but his roommate said he'd pass on the message if Adam checks in before that."

It was awkwardly silent until I stood up and walked over to give Alice a hug. "But at least you'll get to talk to him soon, right? It's only one month, Ali. It'll go by really fast with everything going on and then maybe we can take a trip back up here to see him."

Alice brightened slightly. "You'd come with me?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Jasper wouldn't…" Alice started but I cut her off.

"Jasper isn't my dad, Alice. If I want to take a weekend trip with you he can't stop me." I paused thinking about what I'd just said and then whispered, "But don't tell him I said that."

We laughed together and it seemed to help Alice feel better. She had a smarter idea than pissing my overprotective fiancé off. "Why don't we ask him to come along?"

I agreed easily. "Yeah, that's probably a better idea." We laughed again but I could still see Alice was disappointed. So I took a deep breath, told myself it was for a good cause and started walking out of the office.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

I turned back to face her and waved for her to follow. "Come on Ali…I need to eat and then I need a makeover."

My sacrifice did the trick and Alice thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the morning. We even spent some time planning our future trip back to Alaska to see Adam.

The rest of the day, like the days before it, went too quickly. Jasper came back from training around 2 and we spent the rest of the day together. The family had decided to hunt daily until New Year's Eve in order to be as strong as possible.

I didn't like that Jasper had to leave every night, but I couldn't argue with the reason. I wanted all of them to have every advantage possible.

Much to my dismay, the next few nights would be 'dress rehearsals'. The entire group would leave to hunt and then they would have an intense training session before returning home. And, the part I didn't like, is that because it was a 'dress rehearsal', Irina would be staying at the house with me and Esme.

"Damnit." I mumbled under my breath.

Jasper walked over to stand in front of me and waited until I looked up at him. He looked like he didn't like this anymore than I did.

"We'll hurry to get back as soon as possible, Darlin. I promise."

"It won't be soon enough."

Jasper ran the back of his hand down my cheek and then pulled me against him. "It won't be soon enough." He agreed.

I sighed and tried to tell myself not to pout. I knew how important this was, I just wish I didn't have to stay with Irina. I was about to say so when Tanya came into the kitchen, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Tanya and her entire family had been so pleased when Irina came back.

Tanya walked over to us and gave Jasper a half hug even though his arms were still around me. She used her free hand to lightly pat my shoulder. I pulled back from Jasper so I could see her better.

"Thank you Bella." There was so much emotion in her voice that I was relieved I hadn't made a big deal about Irina.

"I know that Irina acted horribly towards you and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like her. But thank you so much for giving her a chance. I know that she really wants to get to know you, and she feels so badly for how she behaved." Tanya's eyes were bright.

"It's no problem, Tanya. You guys are family." I didn't add that I didn't consider Irina anything but an unstable nuisance.

Tanya pulled me away from Jasper and into her arms. She hugged me tightly. "I never thought I'd get to know a human the way I've gotten to know you, Bella." The emotion was back in her voice.

"And now I only see you as Bella. You truly are part of my family, and I know it hasn't been easy giving Irina a second chance. I promise that I wouldn't support the decision for her to stay with you if I didn't think we could trust her. I've known Irina for a very long time. She is my sister and while I know she can be stubborn, she's a good person."

I had to swallow the lump in my throat, not because I suddenly had a soft spot for Irina, but because I'd already had a soft spot for Tanya. She and her family were putting everything on the line to help protect my family. I may not like Irina, but I really do love Tanya and her entire family.

We didn't say anything else, but Tanya pulled back and cupped her hand around me cheek and kissed my forehead. She turned and patted Jasper on the shoulder and then left the room.

Over the next few minutes I said goodbye to all of the others. Benjamin and Garrett both ruffled my hair and told me not to worry about anything. I'd felt a little guilty the other day because Amun and Kebi, the other two in Benjamin and Tia's coven, were giving them a hard time about being here.

Amun and Kebi hadn't come to the party, and Benjamin and Tia had come alone but with the understanding that they would only be gone for a few days. When everything with Reuben started to happen, Benjamin and Tia insisted on staying to help.

From what I knew of the situation, Amun hadn't even wanted them to come to the party so the fact that they were staying until the beginning of January, and willingly joining a fight that could get them hurt, hadn't made Amun happy at all.

Benjamin pulled me aside when he saw how worried I was and explained that he and Tia hadn't been content with their coven for a long time. They had been thinking about branching out on their own and this trip was going to start their gradual separation.

Tia went on to tell me how much happier they were with us than they'd ever been with Amun. Apparently Kebi wasn't bad, but she was like a puppet controlled by Amun. It wasn't an environment they enjoyed.

I didn't feel as guilty after hearing their story, and we'd gotten to know each other better. Garrett was a lot of fun too, but he wasn't around as often. He and the Irish Coven had tried going to a 'veggie' diet but it hadn't worked for them.

They stayed at the house several times a week to train, but they would also be gone more frequently than the others. Benjamin and Tia were doing pretty well on a veggie diet, but still went out for a 'normal' meal every now and then.

Tonight they all took time to say goodbye, and I had a feeling this would be repeated each night. I hoped it would at least.

Carlisle told me not to wait up for them to get back. "Don't exhaust yourself from worry. Just enjoy your time with Esme and we'll be back before you know it." He had tried to reassure me, but I didn't miss that he hugged me a little tighter and a little longer than he normally does.

The closer we came to New Year's Eve, the higher tensions ran. I could still see that everyone was very confident, but there was also some anxiety and nervousness.

Kate, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett all said goodbye at the same time.

Edward went for a safe pat to my shoulder. I'd hugged him three times now and it seemed to keep getting less difficult for him. I didn't know if I'd ever be as close to him as I am to Emmett, but I hoped I would be. It wasn't a secret that we cared for each other, it was just a little more awkward than it was with the others. At the same time I knew how much easier it would be for Edward after I was changed and didn't smell the same to him.

Kate winked and waved at me before taking Edward's hand and running outside. Their relationship hadn't really progressed much further. They were more than friends, but I wasn't sure what exactly that meant.

Rose kissed my cheek and then slapped the back of Emmett's head for me after he smacked my ass. I was still giggling when Jasper swept me up in his arms.

"What is it with him?" Jasper teased as he nuzzled into my hair. "Kissing you is one thing, but who does he think he is smacking your backside?" He squeezed my ass and pulled me closer to his body. "Doesn't he know that your ass belongs to me?"

And then he was kissing me and making me forget all the conversations I had that evening. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to take me upstairs.

Jasper might be having 'reception' problems with other people, but he could obviously feel what I was feeling. "Later, Darlin. It will have to be later." My eyes were still closed and his lips were barely touching mine as he spoke.

Jasper stood me back on my feet again and kissed me quickly once, twice before promising to be home before midnight. "And when I get home," He whispered against my neck. "I'll remind this entire house who you belong to."

My knees wobbled, I felt cold lips on my forehead, and then he was gone.

* * *

**JPOV**

Shit. I didn't want to leave Bella. I was tempted to turn back to the house and forget about our dress rehearsal, but I knew I was being counted on to lead the training.

Shit.

I forced myself to catch up to the others. The faster we hunted and trained, the faster I would get home. If Bella thought I was joking about reminding the house she was mine, she'll be surprised when I get back.

I hated leaving her, but I especially hated leaving her with Irina. It's true that I hadn't found anything in her emotions to worry me, but I still wasn't comfortable with her being with Bella.

Edward was a few yards in front of me now and I had an idea. I probably already knew the answer though because if there had been a problem, he would've already mentioned something.

"_Hey Edward." _I didn't want the others to hear this conversation. _"Can I ask you something, just between us?"_

He turned his head to the side and gave a slight nod.

"_Have you picked up anything from Irina that would be a possible warning?_"

There was a moment's pause, but eventually Edward shook his head once to the side. To the others it would appear something had caught his attention off in the trees, but I knew he was answering my question.

"_And you can hear her clearly?"_ With the changes in my gift and the problems with Alice's visions, I wanted to make sure.

There was another pause, and then he shrugged one shoulder. What?

"_What the fuck does that mean?"_

Edward sighed and reached out to stop Kate in mid-stride. "Jasper and I will catch up in a few minutes. We want to check on something."

Kate looked like she was going to argue, but then took off after the others. Edward motioned to the trees and we both took off running in the same direction until we were far enough away to avoid being overheard.

"So?" I said outloud. "What the fuck…"

"Relax, Jasper." Usually I laughed when someone told me to relax. But the irony wasn't funny tonight.

"Explain what you meant back there." I was almost shouting. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please." I added with less heat fueling my words.

"I don't know." Edward shook his head and his hand went to the back of his neck. He paced in front of me and then leaned against a tree before elaborating. "I can hear her perfectly, but…I don't know how to explain it."

"Try." I was growing impatient again.

"Shit Jasper, I'm not trying to piss you off. I honestly don't know if it's something to be concerned about. It's just that when I hear her thoughts, it doesn't _sound_ like her."

"What…wait. What?"

"I can hear thoughts from her, but it isn't what I remember her thoughts sounding like." Edward was pacing again. "It's been a long time since I've seen her, and I noticed the same thing when she came to the party. I talked to Carlisle about it and he doesn't think it's anything to be concerned about, or at least nothing to worry about when we have bigger concerns."

I kicked the snow off a stump and sat down in a huff. What the hell is going on with all of us?

"I don't know." Edward answered my thought.

"I don't trust her Edward. I have a very bad feeling about this and I'm starting to think we're being played."

"Now you're going to have to explain what you mean, Jasper."

I thought for a moment trying to put things together so they made sense. "When Charlotte and Peter went to search for Irina they got to their house and that's when they learned about Reuben. But before they flew back to Alaska they tried to see if they could find Irina.

"They did come across Irina's scent, and it crossed with Reuben's. Now, I'm just saying, and maybe I'm being paranoid, but nobody knows where Irina's been. She says that she's been seeing someone, but no one knows who."

Edward was listening intently when I continued. "What if she ran into Reuben somewhere along the way? Hell, she could've been with him or one of his guys before she even came back to the house the night of the party."

"She's been like our family, Jasper. Do you really think she would do something like that? This would mean she was helping Reuben get to you. Helping him get to all of us, and I don't see where that would benefit her. Irina would lose her family over something like that."

I ran my hands roughly through my hair before standing back up. "I'm not saying it makes perfect sense, I'm only saying it's a possibility and I don't trust her. Fuck Edward, SOMETHING is going on. I can't feel emotions the way I used to, and her thoughts sound off to you. So I think that even if I'm being paranoid, I don't want her alone with Esme and Bella."

Edward looked like he agreed with me now. "Do you think we should go back now, or make different arrangements after our training tonight?"

I thought about that for a moment. Even though I felt like something was off, I couldn't convince myself that Irina was knowingly doing anything evil. I still wasn't going to leave her alone with Esme and Bella after tonight, but if things were going okay back at the house I would continue with my plans for the evening.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Esme. She answered on the first ring and I could immediately tell that everything was fine. Esme assured me that there was nothing out of the ordinary and insisted I catch up with the others and stop worrying.

I closed the phone after saying goodbye and Edward was waiting, having heard both sides of the conversation.

"So, should we go or do you want to head back?"

"No. We'll finish what we came out here for tonight and I'll talk to Carlisle tonight or in the morning about having someone else stay with Esme and Bella. It's going to piss Irina off, but at this point I don't give a shit."

Edward snorted. "At this point? When did you ever care about making someone angry if it was something you felt strongly about?"

I smiled and shrugged. I felt better knowing Bella wouldn't have to be with Irina after tonight, and after finding out everything was normal at the house I was ready to hunt.

"Let's go, Eddie." He grimaced and rolled his eyes at me, but we took off in search of our prey.

* * *

Hunting went well for everyone. Those that weren't animal drinkers had split off from us a couple hours ago but now we were all back together and ready to train. I was ready to get home.

I'd checked in with Esme and Bella again and they both assured me that all was well. The more I thought about it the more I was sure we were missing something. I didn't know it if had to do with Irina, or if I was just targeting the person I trusted the least.

But there was something.

We were going to train tonight in the same field that Alice saw Reuben coming to when her visions were more reliable. But this vision we could make into reality simply by being in the clearing when Reuben arrived. From now until the fight, we would train here and get as familiar with the surroundings as possible.

Even with the continuous tension that everyone was feeling, the atmosphere was light tonight. Everyone was full and ready to work. A few were joking around together and others were talking strategy.

We were just coming over a small hill when Edward stopped dead in his tracks and stiffened. I ran to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_What is it, Edward?"_ I asked in my thoughts. But he didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even seem to know I'd said anything to him.

"Edward?" I said aloud and he turned his head sharply to look at me. His eyes were wide and frightened.

Frightened? He looked scared as hell, but I couldn't feel it. I tried harder, but unlike before when my ability to feel emotions wasn't as clear as normal…now it just wasn't there at all.

Edward still hadn't said anything but he apparently knew I was working through something and continued to stare at me with wide eyes. I tried to manipulate an emotion. I reached out to Charlotte who had always been so easy for me to feel. I couldn't feel her, and I couldn't send her anything either. I couldn't feel it bubble up and flow over my skin.

I felt, shit…I felt normal.

"Edward, I can't _feel_ anything. I can't feel any of you." I said to no one in particular. I felt like I couldn't move. I already knew what was happening but I couldn't seem to make myself believe it.

Kate instantly reached out and touched Garrett. Nothing happened. No shock, just a harmless touch.

Benjamin tried to conjure the snow. Besides the bit of snow being swirled around by the light breeze, it didn't move for him.

Edward finally spoke in a shaky whisper, but everyone in the clearing heard him. "I can't hear anybody. It's silent for the first time since I woke up in this life."

The frozen shock was repeated on each face as one after the other we realized what was happening. I inhaled deeply in every direction, praying that the wind would cooperate.

Nothing.

I inhaled again, and this time Peter joined me. We took air deep into our senses, and although I couldn't feel anything coming from Peter, I knew that we smelled him at the same time.

Both of our heads whipped to the dark forest to the south of where we were standing.

They were here. They were close. They were early. They had crippled us before we could even see them.

"Reuben. They're here."

Startled gasps came from all around us.

"Shit." Emmett muttered with a few other choice words.

I looked down at my hand. I had gotten so used to feeling Bella's presence with me wherever I went. But now when I slowly closed my fingers I felt nothing but my own hard skin. The warmth I'd felt in my hand everyday since Christmas Eve was gone.

I closed my hand tightly, missing her warmth more every second. But I knew in that instant, as my long time enemy grew closer and closer, that if I was going to see her again, feel her again, I'd have to pull it together.

I'd have to pull everyone together because we were out of time.

"Get Ready! Everyone, MOVE!"

* * *

**Narrator POV**

The shock wore off enough for everyone to start paying attention to what needed to be done. They'd moved into the formation they had spent so much time practicing and they would be able to spread out quickly if necessary.

For now the group was staying fairly close together. They didn't know how many would be with Reuben.

Now that all 17 had been assembled into a loose semi-circle, they waited anxiously.

Their confidence had taken a hit when they realized they wouldn't have any of their extra gifts to help. But confidence they still had. They knew they could win this if they worked together, and they had no intentions of losing.

Emmett especially was ready for this fight to begin, and to end. After all, he'd never had anything extra to help him other than his strength. And whatever voodoo was being used to staunch the other's gifts hadn't waned his strength in the slightest.

Luckily, none of them had relied fully on their gifts, but it had always been a factor. Knowing that Kate could drop anyone that got close to their knees; or that Benjamin could open a chasm below the snow to swallow their enemy.

Not being able to know their thoughts would make things more difficult, as would not being able to see the outcome of certain decisions. Although they knew this wasn't enough to doom them to a loss.

Edward was thinking of all the times he'd wished for silence. And now, when he'd needed it more than perhaps any other time, it was quiet. His head felt oddly light but he was finding that not hearing the others hadn't changed anything. He was very focused and very willing to defend his family.

Carlisle was worried for his family and friends, and he was entirely grateful that Esme wasn't here in the line of fire. But Carlisle was angry. And anger, when his family was being threatened, was a very good ally to him.

Carlisle was determined to walk away from this with his family completely intact.

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte had now slipped completely into battle mode. This was not new to them, and their skills, though not used in decades, would be useful to all on their side. They were also all completely invested in the one human life for miles around and they would all do everything in their power to keep this fight far away from her.

Every vampire that had stayed to help the Cullens was thinking similar thoughts. Some were excited and yearning for a good fight. Others were worried about their mates. All were dedicated to see this to the end and they had all bonded with each other in such strong ways that this would be their greatest gift when the fight began.

And begin it would.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Fuck how did this happen?" I whispered urgently to Peter who was standing to my right.

I saw him glance quickly at Alice and I fought back the anger. It wasn't her fault that the visions weren't working. None of our gifts were working now, and it was my confirmation that it had something to do with Reuben.

I couldn't wait to kill that piece of shit.

"Alice?" Carlisle sounded concerned. "With your visions not working, perhaps you shouldn't fight with us. Maybe you should run while there's still time."

I groaned. What a jerk I was. I hadn't even thought of that. Alice could never be considered a good fighter. She never had a reason to fight or to prepare to fight before the last few weeks. Our trainings hadn't been enough to make her safe though; her skills were still poor.

The reason, of course, was that she had never HAD to fight in the past. No one could ever catch her when she knew before her attacker did which direction they would come. But now she wouldn't have that advanced warning, and she wasn't ready.

Alice was looking stubbornly at Carlisle when I agreed. "He's right, Ali. You can't be here. You aren't ready for something like this if you can't see what's coming for you."

She shook her head defiantly. "Alice!" My voice raised on its own, taking on the military authority that was always just below the surface.

"No." She said calmly but firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

I was going to tell her to get her little tail back home when Peter grabbed my arm. "They're here. There's no time." He turned to Alice. "You'll have to stay."

I turned to the trees as I heard Carlisle pleading with Alice to be smart and stay back as much as possible. Alice couldn't run now because someone would go after her. They'd see her running, because Peter was right.

I felt the anger prickling down my spine as Reuben stepped out of the trees flanked by many others. I counted quickly, making sure to keep one eye on Reuben. His face broke into a sadistic grin, and he was looking right at me.

Time's up.

Come and get me, you sick Fuck.

* * *

**I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll have it out as soon as I can.**

**I also wanted to quickly apologize for getting all whiny at my A/N at the end of the last chapter. I'm not sure why I let something like that upset me so much, but I'm good now and see how silly I was being. That said, thank you so much for all your encouragement. It really made my day.**

**Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers and thank you especially for the amazing reviews! I was SO excited to get over 1000!!**

**The next chapter is coming soon, I promise. I just needed a bit more time to work on it and didn't want to wait to get this one up.**

**Thanks again, for everything!**

**-Jules**


	37. Chapter 37

.

**So this website has been having issues and I'm not sure how many people got a chance to read chapter 36. I only had 15 reviews, but thank you so much for trying. I know you did. :-) I didn't get any review alerts, so I apologize for not replying to anyone. **

**If you haven't read the last chapter yet, you may want to before moving on to this one.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 37**

**-----**

.

I dragged my blanket behind me to the couch. Irina was taking a shower and Esme had gone to fix me a snack. We were going to watch a movie, but I was hoping that Irina decided not to join us.

I got settled in the corner of the couch and wrapped the blanket around me. I was so full from dinner and ready to relax until Jasper got back. I reached out for the remote control and then waited for Esme.

After a few minutes passed I started to wonder what was taking so long. It's not like Esme needed more time than this to fix popcorn.

"Esme?" I called out. I wasn't worried, just curious if she needed help with the microwave or something.

"We'll be there in a minute." Irina called back.

I folded my arms across my chest and fell back against the couch. Damnit! I guess Irina is joining us after all.

I continued to wait and a few minutes later I realized how quiet everything had become. And that's when the hair stood up on the back of my neck and along my arms. And that's when I knew something was wrong.

I started to stand up when Esme came into the room. Only Esme was being restrained by Irina and…Oh. My. God.

Holding Esme's other arm was a person I never thought I would see again. Not really a person but a vampire. His hair was no longer greasy, and he looked a little different than before, but it was definitely him.

"What? What's going on?" I squeaked, but the moment I saw the vampire version of Jayson, the mall guy walk into the living room, I knew this was bad. How could Irina DO this? She was holding Esme's other arm just as securely as Jayson was.

Esme looked at me pleadingly but no one answered me. Behind Esme, the traitor Irina and the newly transformed and much scarier Jayson, walked another man.

And I knew immediately who he was. I'd been given a description of him before, only then it was to calm my fears after a nightmare. Now my nightmare was coming to life as my eyes fell on the man's scarred eyebrow. He had scarlet eyes and skin that wasn't quite as chalky as the others. But it was the long line of scars that told me who I was looking at now.

"Hello Reuben." I said with a shaky voice. Jayson looked pleased, Irina looked scared and Reuben looked like it was Christmas morning all over again.

"Hello Bella." He replied in a dark, raspy voice that was so similar to the one in my dream. He sounded and looked more like a demon than a vampire. "Now, I know there are a lot of questions, but you three are going to wait right here while I have a chat with Bella here."

Reuben pointed to the corner of the room and Irina and Jayson dragged Esme in that direction. My heart was pounding and I could feel sweat starting to prickle on the back of my neck.

We were all going to die. Jasper was wrong, and I wouldn't have to worry about running away with Esme because we weren't going to make it either.

"Where's Jasper? Where's everyone else?" I managed to ask, though Reuben seemed to be expecting my question.

"Some friends of mine are keeping them company for me until I finish up here." He said it so casually like we were old buddies catching up over coffee. "Now Bella, I know you have a lot of questions. I have been dying to tell you my story. Would it be alright if I start with that? I'm sure it will answer many of your concerns."

I was terrified and he knew it. I glanced at Esme and Reuben groaned in frustration. "Don't worry about them right now. This is about you…and me, Bella."

"What do I have to do with y-you?" I stammered, trying not to pass out.

Reuben grinned and patted my leg. I cringed away from his touch but he didn't seem to notice. "Like I said, Bella. My story."

He didn't wait for me to agree to the story. He simply started to pace and started to talk. I listened and knew that when he finished it would all end.

"Oh I have been looking for you for so long. No one has ever escaped me for this long, especially not a human child, so you should consider yourself very talented my dear. Either that, or very lucky. You were granted a much longer life than if I'd have found you, like I should have, when I first came across your scent.

"Ahhh, your scent, Bella. IT is the most wonderful and horrible thing I have ever come across. I had been hunting the first time it graced my senses. I followed it quickly and thought I had found it, thought I had found you. Imagine my disappointment when I realized the smell, the most luscious smell was coming from a duffle bag. A bag, Bella! Your scent was so strong to me that it lingering on a _bag _was enough to draw me in. Can you imagine? I was irate, but forced myself to make due with substitutes. The man wasn't very tasty at all. But Bella, the woman? The woman who I am assuming was your mother, Bella. She was almost worth it. Almost worth all the torment of trying to find you when I look back on it."

I shuddered, and finally the tears started to fall. This man, Reuben, was the one that had killed my mom and Phil. I knew before he even started talking again that this wasn't the end of the story.

"I found your home address in the man's wallet and used it to find your house. I had been assuming that you would be there…that I would find you there. Only to be disappointed again when I realized you weren't there. I searched the house and found your mother's date book. It told me what I needed to know. You were visiting your dad in Washington."

I couldn't hold back a sob and Reuben passed to pat my head. It was a strange action and it worked to make me even more terrified of him and what he'd done.

"I immediately left for Washington, but not before I took this." He pulled a worn picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. I turned it over only to see myself staring back up at me. It had been my school picture from that year. I choked on my sobs. It had always been Reuben.

He was pleased with my reaction. "I had just crossed the border into Washington when I was thwarted again. Not by you this time, but by my Goddess. Maria is her name and she needed me for a few days. I had to go to her, but I knew I would be back. As soon as I finished the task Maria had for me, I went straight to Forks.

"You probably know that when I got there, you were no longer in the area. I was so pissed off to find your dad...but no Bella. And I knew your name by this time, Bella. Oh how it has haunted me.

"I spent time looking at the picture on the Chief's desk. He obviously loved you very much, and was very sad to learn of my plans for his only daughter. What a bitter end, to take one's last breath knowing that eventually his precious daughter, his little princess, would be facing a fate even worse than his. And it will be worse than his, my dear."

He was explaining this all so casually, but with every sentence I felt my heart break a little more. I wasn't worried about my own fate, though I was sure that would come. Right now I was too lost in memories of my parents, like my life with them was flashing before my eyes – birthdays, learning to ride a bike, watching movies. They kept coming and it hurt.

"The poor, poor man. The Chief almost had a heart attack before I took my first taste. He even got off easier than most because I didn't bite him. Oh, I wanted too. But you see, after I relieved him of his gun, he came after me with a hunting knife. I thought it would be rather neighborly of me to show him the real way to use a knife.

"I still drank him though, and although he wasn't as amazing as your mother, Bella, he was delicious."

I put my hands over my ears, trying to stop it. I didn't want to hear anymore, but Reuben's words had no problem slinking through my fingers no matter how tightly I held them to my ears.

"I knew that now I had you. I was certain you would come back to Forks for a funeral for dear old dad. Humans like traditions such as these, and so I only had to wait a few more days to have you at last.

"And you did come, but I couldn't get to you." Reuben stopped talking suddenly and crouched down in front of me. He roughly grabbed my chin and turned my head slowly from side to side.

I was terrified. I was not only learning that I had been hunted for years, that the way I smell was the reason my family was killed, but also that my new family was fighting for their lives not far from here. I tried to shift my eyes away from Reuben's. I wanted to see that Esme was still alright, but he wouldn't let me move.

Reuben dropped my chin but before I could sneak a look at Esme I was shocked when he slapped me. My head jerked violently to the side and my cheek exploded in pain. I felt a small trickle from my nose and I hoped this would be enough for him to end it quickly.

If he had come for me, perhaps he would be satisfied and go.

Reuben grabbed my chin again and wrenched my head back to face him.

"Oh Bella, I can see the hope in your eyes. But this…" He took one finger and ran it from my lip to my nose, only to bring my blood to his lips. His eyes rolled back in his head and he was quiet for a moment. His other hand was still tightly clamped to my chin, preventing me from turning.

When he finally opened his eyes and looked at me, I felt more hope at seeing the hunger there. But Reuben didn't attack.

"It's better than I ever imagined, Bella. Your taste is ambrosia. But do not think that I am weak. I have been waiting for you for too long and you will hear everything before I feast. And my minions know better than to take what is mine. Now, where was I?"

He stood up and started pacing again. I quickly turned to find Esme who was staring not at me, but at Reuben. I'd never seen anything but love and acceptance in her eyes, but now I saw raw hatred. The hatred that evaporated instantly when she turned and caught my eye, and all I saw was sorrow and love.

Esme was still held between Jayson and Irina. Jayson looked like he was thoroughly enjoying this, and Irina looked almost lifeless…almost like her eyes were unfocused as she wasn't looking at anything. I was scared for Esme.

Suddenly Reuben was in front of me again, shaking me with his hands tight around my arms. "You look at me, Bella. Just at me. I am telling you a story, and you're being rude."

He let go of my arms after one final shake and watched me to ensure I kept my eyes focused on him. Again he started with his tale. The entire side of my face was alight with pain, and my arms were throbbing from Reuben's grip. I didn't dare move to rub them, so I had nothing other to do but listen to more no matter how much I hated hearing it.

"As I was saying, I couldn't get to you. Everywhere I turned you were being protected." He smirked at me. "But as I just demonstrated, there is no one to stop me from hurting you now, is there Pet?"

I didn't reply, but I was curious about what he meant. I had never been protected when I was in Forks for my dad's funeral. I'd stayed out on the Quileute Reservation with the Black family. It's true I was with them the entire time I was home, and there were some big kids on the Reservation…but protected?

"Ahh, you look confused Bella. Perhaps your protection comes as much of a surprise to you as it did to me? You see, the people that surrounded themselves around you were more than mere humans. I was caught off guard by their presence. I wasn't prepared for it and I couldn't get to you.

"But I made sure that your Protectors didn't know I was in the area. I was certain that if they knew I was hunting you that they would never allow you to leave. So I kept my distance and waited.

"I spent some time in your old house, and I kept finding references to 'Debbie'. I found her phone number and had a female member of Maria's coven call her for me."

I stiffened at this, knowing what was to come. I tried to prepare myself to hear what I already knew I would soon be told.

"Debbie told her that you weren't there, but that you would be soon. And that is when I knew my next move. If the Dogs protecting you didn't realize I was there, they wouldn't have a reason to keep you. So I left Forks, completed a few side jobs for Maria, and then found myself back in the suburbs of Phoenix a few days later.

"And then, Bella. Then you almost did me in! I was so tired of waiting to have you. I got back to Phoenix and you weren't there yet. I found Debbie but I acted too quickly. I was agitated you see, and I'm afraid I wasn't thinking clearly. Poor Debbie might not have had to die at all if she would have cooperated with me.

"Her little trip down the stairs could have been avoided if she would have told me when you were getting back. I knew you were headed to her home but she wouldn't tell me when. I lost my temper I'm afraid and was forced to look for you on my own.

"I knew you were somewhere, but I couldn't find you. You weren't in Forks, you weren't on the Reservation and you weren't in Scottsdale. How did you do that, Bella? How?"

He stomped over to me, grabbed a handful of hair at the top of my head and jerked it to the side. "How did you, a little girl, evade me for so long, Bella?"

I thought he was going to make me answer, not that I would know what to say. I never knew he was searching for me. He didn't make me answer though. As quickly as he grabbed my hair, he released me and started to pace.

"But then my time ran out. Maria needed me back with her and I had no choice but to leave without my prize. And although I couldn't spend any more time searching for you, I never gave up. I knew that one day I would find you."

Reuben was back in front of me, running a cold finger down my arm. I shivered and he smiled.

"I also knew that waiting would be hard. I knew that as you aged you wouldn't be as tender. You see, I like the lamb much better than the sheep. The older you became before I found you, the less innocent and sweet your blood would be.

"And then the blessed day came, not long ago, when I found Jayson here." He quickly motioned to Jayson. "The greasy shit waltzed into town, and because he isn't a big fan of hygiene he hadn't changed his clothes in a few days. Jayson was covered in Jasper's scent and that alone sealed Jayson's fate.

"I talked to Jayson and asked him if he knew Jasper. He told me a little of what had happened, but I knew he was holding back. I asked him if he'd like to get back at Jasper for what he'd done.

"I'm sure you know what his answer was, don't you Bella?" I nodded slowly, afraid to make him angry.

"Yes, I took Jayson that very moment. For three days he cried like the pussy he is, and Maria wasn't very pleased with me. Jayson wasn't going to be much good for fighting. He's too unstable, but to me it was worth it if he could lead me to Jasper."

I shivered again and the tears came faster. I thought I might throw up. When would this story stop? How much more could there be before he finally ended my life. What was happening to my family?

"After Jayson finished cooking, I was pleasantly surprised that he remembered our conversation. Unlike most, he wasn't disgusted or depressed by what I had made him, Jayson was thrilled."

Reuben walked over to Jayson and I watched Esme's lip curl back over her teeth as he got closer. The same way he'd slapped me, Reuben pulled back and slammed his hand against Esme's cheek.

The sound was like thunder, and I gasped. I really thought I was going to be sick. Esme quickly made eye contact with me and mouthed 'I'm fine.'. And though I knew in my heart that Reuben hitting her didn't hurt, there was something about it that was so degrading. I couldn't stand it and wrapped my arms around my stomach only to have Reuben continue.

Even though Reuben had hit her, he didn't spare Esme one word. He simply talked about Jayson.

"He told me what he remembered of Jasper and we started to plan. One thing I learned about Jayson is that he is one sick motherfucker." Reuben walked back over to me but I saw a wide smile spread across Jayson's face. "Why don't you tell her, Jay? I know you're dying too."

Jayson didn't lessen his hold on Esme as he turned to smile at me. His voice, like the rest of him was so different from what I remembered. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened to him. And I couldn't help but pity him.

"Let's just say I've taken to this life amazingly well. I love it." He paused for dramatic effect. "I don't think my step-mom or sister thought it was so great though." Jayson snickered when I gasped.

"Jayson you didn't? Please tell me…"

Reuben answered instead. "Of course he did, Bella. I went with him. That's where I learned how sick Jayson really is. You should see the things he does to his female prey before feeding." Reuben pretended to shudder and then laughed.

My shudder was entirely real. I hated this man more than I realized was possible.

"Ah, but we're getting off track here aren't we. Let's see, what else should I tell you before we get on with things? Oh! I know!" Reuben's tone was excited but his gravelly voice couldn't quite pull it off. I was still shaken from learning about Lauren and her mom and was dreading what else I would learn.

"Jayson turned out to be very useful. He not only let us know where to find Jasper, but he's talented as well. When we were crossing through Montana we not only found Jasper's scent, but a few other vampires I have grudges against. And imagine my surprise when I was reunited with the scent that had haunted me for years, Bella!"

He crouched in front of me again. "I couldn't believe my luck! Finally things were going my way. I was shocked that you had been living with Peter and Charlotte, but the evidence in their house told me exactly that. It also confirmed what Jayson had told us about you being in Washington again.

"I knew it would be harder to get to you if Jasper was protecting you, and I was so afraid that he had turned you already and everything would be lost. But then dear Irina, who is an amazing lay let me tell you, was more than willing to help when she found out I was after you."

I turned and stared at Irina with horrified outrage. She didn't look at me. In fact, she still wasn't looking at anything. I couldn't believe she was the missing link to Reuben's revenge.

"And as I mentioned, Jayson is talented so that would help when we finally caught up with all of you. I know…" He shook his head, "It was a surprise to us as well. And although he is still learning how to use it, Jay here can block other's powers. Pretty helpful in a situation like this."

"Alice." I whispered to myself, realization pouring over me. It had been Jayson that was disrupting Alice's visions all along!

"Yes, sweet Alice." Reuben answered. "Jay has to have something of the other person's to make it work, but from a distance it's sketchy. So when Irina here came back for the little party she borrowed a scarf from Alice, and a few items from the others. Jayson was able to disrupt Alice's visions, but he's still learning so it wasn't perfect.

"But, now that we're here and Jayson is close? Oh it's wonderful really. You see, there doesn't seem to be a limit when we're close, and Jayson can block more than one gift at a time. It's even better that now he's improved enough that he doesn't need the items."

I sucked in a painful breath, realizing what this meant. I snuck another look at Esme and her eyes were wide as well.

"So smart, aren't you little lamb? Yes, you're right of course. Right now my army is taking on your entire family and they are completely disabled. Isn't that fantastic?" He said with glee.

I knew exactly what it would mean if none of my family's gifts were working. It would be much harder for them to win. It would be much harder for them to all walk away intact.

"NO!" I shouted and tried to jump to my feet.

I don't know if Reuben backhanded me or hit me with something else, but this time the blow threw me to the ground. I was gasping from the pain and trying to clear my head.

I could hear a constant growl that was coming from Esme, but Reuben seemed to be ignoring her now. I had one eye opened and my face was pressed to the rug as I watched Reuben take a step closer.

He simply stood above me smiling. When he smiled the line of scars that ran down his eyebrow seemed even more pronounced. Reuben kicked me in the stomach, and while I knew he was using only a fraction of his strength, it was enough to knock the breath out of me.

Reuben leaned down, grabbed my hair again and pulled me to my feet before flinging me like a ragdoll back onto the couch. I instinctively curled around my body, afraid more blows were coming and I could faintly hear Esme's growl continue. He didn't hurt me again though.

"Oh, don't worry Bella, our time will come. If you would stop being so rude with your interruptions I could get through my story." Reuben gave me a stern look like he was scolding a two year old. I knew this was a game to him, and it seemed it was a game he was going to win.

"To think I only thought I was finally going to have my revenge on Jasper. You see, I wanted him almost as much as I wanted you. That fuck made my life miserable for years. I was always better than he was, but it took him leaving, took him becoming a traitor for Maria to realize that.

"Maria. My Goddess. She will never be satisfied until she gets Jasper back, and I can't let that happen. Maria is biding her time until just the right moment to go after him and return Jasper to her side. But that won't be a problem if he's dead, now will it?"

I couldn't stop the tears now. They were flowing silently down my cheeks, mixing with the blood still trickling from my nose. It didn't matter if he got me, he would still want Jasper.

"Oh and it's true that I'm giving up some satisfaction in not being the one to kill him, but I knew I had to make a choice. Kill Jasper, or finally, after all this time, have my Bella. And the fact that you are his mate?" Reuben laughed cruelly. "HA HA HA! That makes it all so much sweeter. I feel like I should thank you for keeping yourself safe for me, Bella."

He put his hand to his chin as if in thought and the tears continued to stream down my face.

"I may not be there to tear Jasper apart, but I will be the one to light the fire. Perhaps I will whisper my thanks into Jasper's severed ear right before I drop the final match. Let him know what your final words were before I send him straight to hell."

Reuben looked over to Esme. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that soon your Calvary will arrive. Alas, that won't happen I'm afraid." He pulled me up from the couch and turned me so my back was pressed against his chest. Reuben was still talking to Esme.

"We outnumber your family, even with all the extras we weren't sure would be here. Irina gave us a pretty good idea of what to expect though. I understand that they are used to winning any skirmishes, but without their gifts it will be more than easy for us. My army is simply having fun and keeping them occupied until I'm ready, but it is entirely in our hands."

Reuben paused, reached down and I felt his cold hand close around mine. He brought my hand to his lips and I was expecting him to kiss my fingers. I saw Esme's eyes go wide with fury the same time I yelled out, shocked from the pain.

He had used one of his razor sharp teeth to cut open my pinky finger between the knuckles. It wasn't a long cut, but I could already feel the blood running down my elevated hand.

Reuben inhaled deeply and then latched his mouth to my finger. I could feel the strange tugging sensation as he pulled my blood into his mouth. It stung, but it wasn't horribly painful. Jayson however, looked like he was in pain from watching.

When the tugging stopped Reuben spun me around until I was facing him. He still held my hand and used the pointer finger of his other hand to slowly trace the cut he'd given me. I winced.

"You see, Bella, I want to enjoy this. As I mentioned my army isn't having any issues with keeping your family occupied, so there is no reason to rush. I intend to allow myself an appetizer or two before the main course. As long as I don't actually bite into you until I'm ready to feed, I don't have to worry about any venom entering your blood stream."

He spun me back around and pulled me tight against his chest. He released my hand and I glanced down to see that it was hardly bleeding any longer. I felt Reuben lean down behind me and then felt his cold, hard tongue slithering up the side of my neck. I shuddered and tried to pull away but he held me tight.

Again I heard Esme's growl and Reuben sighed with exasperation. "I really am getting tired of you growling at me, Mrs. Cullen. I think I've waiting long enough for my treat to not be forced to put up with the likes of you."

Reuben walked us over to the couch and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I cringed again and tried to move.

"Mmm. Wriggle more, Bella. It is a very delightful feeling with how warm you are. I have no problem with playing a little before we get down to business, Lamb."

I froze and once more knew I was close to throwing up my dinner.

Esme was livid, and this seemed to bring Reuben to a decision. A decision I didn't want to hear, one that would possibly kill me from the inside out to watch.

"Irina, dispose of Mrs. Cullen."

"No! Please, please don't!" I scrambled around on his lap again, not caring about anything but trying to reason with him. I was trying to look in his eyes to see if there was any shred of decency left that I could build off of.

Before I could even turn sideways, Reuben stood up with me and threw me hard to the floor. He was crouched down next to me in an instant, again with my hair in his vice-grip fist.

"I do as I please Bella, and you are in no position to demand ANYTHING of me. You lie there with your mouth shut or we will have even more problems than we have now. Understand?"

Of course I understood, but I was going to die anyway and this was Esme we were talking about. I think Reuben expected me to stay down because I was able to scramble to my feet before he grabbed me again.

He slapped me hard and I felt the skin split above my eyebrow. He took my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back painfully. "You are quite defiant, aren't you little one."

I ignored him and still continued to plead.

"Please, not Esme. Please." The tears were coming so quickly that I could no longer see. I didn't care about the pain. I didn't want to watch my mother die. "Please." I begged through broken sobs.

Reuben threw me back to the ground and my back hit the hard side of the couch. It again knocked the breath out of me. Before I could move, Reuben sat down on the couch above me. He moved his legs around me so they formed a cage; a painful, restricting cage. The heels of his boots were pressed hard into my legs but I didn't care if I got more bruises. They wouldn't matter when I would be dead soon anyway.

"Now, Irina!" Came Reuben's now deadly voice. Any trace of humor was gone. He was in fighting mode now, and he was ready to take what he came for.

"But," Irina sounded scared. "But Rube! You said you were only going to take Bella! You…you promised you wouldn't hurt my family!"

Reuben laughed hollowly. "For one thing, Irina, it was ridiculous for you to ask me not to 'hurt' your family. What exactly did you think my taking Bella would do to your family? It will hurt them more than anything we do to them physically. And second my darling, as fun as you are to fuck…I lied."

I knew this was my opportunity, no matter how far fetched, so I took it.

"Irina…" I pleaded with her now, through the leg-made bars of my prison. "Please, Irina. She has been your family. Please don't. Please let her go."

Reuben's legs tightened, pushing back further against the hard couch. I knew it was a warning to be quiet, but how could I be? I was about to say more when a soft voice carried through the stone walls of my makeshift prison.

"Bella, you need to stop this now." Esme's voice was full of love and sadness. "They will do with me as they please, but never give up hope Bella. Jasper is on his way, I know he is. Never stop believing that. Never forget how much I lo…"

Jayson clamped a hand over Esme's mouth and I shrieked in fury. "LET HER GO!!" This time Reuben brought his foot forward, but before I could squeeze out from under him he kicked it back against me hard. He caught me in the kidney and I automatically crumpled into myself.

My voice was quiet and strained, and I could barely draw in enough breath to say it.

"I love you, Mom."

I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear this, and I didn't want to watch. Even if I would follow Esme moments later into the afterlife, even 10 seconds of having her death ingrained in my memory would be too much.

I waited anxiously with tears that may never stop soaking into the rug beneath my curled body. I knew that despite my hands covering my ears I would hear when it started.

And then something happened, but it wasn't the sound I was expecting. Reuben let loose a terrifying, feral snarl and stood up from the couch. He moved away from me about a foot and stopped.

I cautiously peered over the couch to find Irina running for the door. I went to look back at Esme as her closed fist smashed into Jayson's nose. He was startled by the blow and fell back into the wall. Before Reuben could move another foot, a loud keening sound filled the room.

I again covered my ears and pressed my face into the couch. The loud metal on metal sound was awful, and I could only think of one thing it could mean. How could Esme overpower a newborn like Jayson?

I was scared to the point of wondering if I might have a stroke when I cautiously peered over the couch cushion. The first thing I saw was a crouched Reuben looking livid. I looked further across the room, preparing myself for what I would find. A startled gasp came from me as I formed the word "Esme" with the little breath I had left in my lungs.

Esme, my mother, was just standing up from the ground looking more like a vampire than I had ever seen her look. Her small hand was holding a handful of Jayson's hair, and his head was no longer attached to his body.

Esme snarled back at Reuben and fell into a crouch of her own, throwing Jayson's head away from his body. "Hasn't anyone told you?" She asked a furious Reuben. I could see venom dripping from Esme's teeth. "You don't fuck with my kids and live to tell about it."

* * *

**JPOV**

It didn't take long for Reuben to attack. He had brought more than 35 with him, which was about double what we had on our side. His group spread out quickly, and ours tried to move themselves so there would be even coverage.

I knew that if our gifts were working, even 40 wouldn't be difficult for us to overpower. But with our gifts disabled, this would be hard. Not impossible, but it would be far from easy.

I wasn't surprised when Reuben came right for me, but I _was_ surprised when at the last minute he split off to the side and I was suddenly attacked by 4 others. It seemed that as fast as I threw one off of me, two would pounce.

Most of them were newborns, I could tell by their sloppy tactics. They were stronger than shit, but that was all they had going for them.

I took a brief moment when I didn't have one of them jumping on me to shout to Peter.

"Pete, one of them is stopping our gifts from working. We have to move through as many as we can to try and stop it."

I turned around to make sure I was still in the clear and when I turned back I could no longer see Peter. He was at the bottom of a newborn dog pile. I ran to him quickly, seeing that several other members of my family were engaged in similar brawls.

I started a rhythm of pulling a newborn off Peter and making quick work of their head. One after the other I would yank out an unsuspecting newborn, flip it around so I could secure one arm around their shoulders. Then I would run my teeth across their neck and yank.

The body was thrown in one direction, and the head was sent flying in the other. I knew we would have to collect everything later, but we had to get to that point first.

I'd pulled a fourth newborn off Peter when he finally emerged, pulling off a head of his own. We worked quickly through the other two that were an immediate danger to us.

"Fuck!" Peter shouted and grabbed his arm. It was covered in fresh bite marks. "Fuck, fuck FUCK that stings!" He kicked the head that remained by his foot into a nearby tree.

"Get it together, Pete!" I ordered, knowing our family needed our help. He rubbed his arm once more and then jumped to my side in two strides. We quickly surveyed the damage.

"Fuuuuuck." Peter said again and I echoed the sentiment.

"How the hell are we going to do this?" They were everywhere. Every member of our family was fighting against at least one vampire and several others were dealing with more.

We were going from one to the next trying to get things under control, but they seemed to keep coming. I had just branched off to help Charlotte when Rosalie shouted out in pain.

I looked up and was horrified to see her arm dangling from her shoulder by a string. Emmett was by her side faster than I could be, so I let him deal with it and continued to help Charlotte.

"Char! Quit going at them from the front! You know better than that…come on! This is the real thing."

Charlotte flung a newborn over her head and turned to glare at me. "I. Know. What. I'm Doing!!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Then prove it! Let's get this finished!" I didn't care if I pissed her off. Anger could be the best fuel in a situation like this, and it seemed to help.

We finished the three on Charlotte just as Emmett and Peter finished dismembering the two that had attacked Rosalie.

Carlisle was building a fire, and we were finally getting to the point where we were ready to start cleaning things up. It had gone far better than I thought it would, even with the few injuries that were sustained.

"Holy shit!" Garrett shouted, grabbing my attention. "Jasper, look!"

I turned my head back to the southern forest as another group of at least 30 more vampires stepped out. The others that weren't locked in finishing their current battle looked on in disbelief.

Peter nudged me. "Did he bring Maria's entire army?"

"Looks like it." If I saw Maria walk out of those trees I was going to flip. But then I noticed something and I started to panic.

"Pete…where's Reuben?" I was looking around frantically at all the vampires that were still standing and those that were in pieces.

The new army was advancing as the last of the first wave was dismembered. Peter and I both looked, but Reuben was no where to be found. He wasn't in the new group either.

And then something happened.

"I can hear them!" Edward shouted.

I looked over in time to see Kate drop two with a simple touch.

Benjamin worked quickly and opened a miniature canyon under the rest of our enemies as they advanced. It swallowed them whole and he immediately sealed it shut.

We all looked from one to the other in mild shock.

"What happened?" Someone asked, sounding breathless.

"We must have taken out the one who could block powers." Carlisle shrugged and went to help Emmett with Rose.

"That was great, Ben." I patted his shoulder. "This won't hold them for long though. We need to work quickly."

And then I froze. I hadn't been paying much attention to the emotions I was feeling in the last minutes. But now there were things I wouldn't be able to ignore, ever.

I felt horror, terror, anger and love. I recognized the tenor of these emotions. I knew who they were coming from. I reached down and once more felt Bella's warmth in my hand.

But…then it was gone. It flickered and died like a blown out candle.

"Bella!" I yelled and turned to look at my family. "Reuben isn't here. I have to get to the house. There's something wrong."

Peter, Carlisle, Edward and I took off running and Alice was right behind. Benjamin called after us that they had a plan for the remaining vampires that were currently under the ground and for us to keep going.

I wasn't planning on stopping.

"It will work, but we have to get to Bella. NOW!" Alice was panicked. I turned to see her face. "He has her, Jasper. He has Bella and Esme."

My suspicions confirmed, I ran faster than I had in my entire existence.

* * *

**BPOV**

Esme and Reuben had circled each other several times. Esme was enraged, but it was clear to see that Reuben was stronger and faster.

I watched in fear, trying to stay out of the way.

"You think that you will stop me from taking what is mine? You think that I have waited this long for my lamb, just to let you take it from me?" Reuben was snarling through each word. "A mother's love may be strong enough for some, but not for me."

Esme suddenly lunged for his throat. Reuben deflected her, but was caught off guard when her teeth sunk into his shoulder. Both of them growled ferociously. Reuben snarled in pain as Esme tore a large chunk of hard, white flesh out of his neck.

I was feeling hopeful again. I thought Esme might be able to hold her own. And in that next second, my hope was smashed.

The horror I felt as I watched Reuben bite into Esme's throat was like nothing I had ever felt before. My ears were ringing and my eyes were wide. I automatically ran forward, trying to help somehow.

I was only a foot from Reuben when I saw my mother's head fall to the ground, her beautiful caramel eyes wide with shock.

I had no time to process what happened as his hand shot out and curled around my throat. The pressure choked off the sobs I didn't realize I was crying.

Reuben flung me around and he locked me inside his arms as he fell to the ground.

His hand went into my hair and tugged so hard I thought all the strands would come out in his hand. He pulled my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck.

This was it.

It was over.

All of it.

Reuben once again ran his cold tongue down my neck, stopping to suck lightly. He pulled away and sounded breathless when he spoke. I could barely hear him through my cries.

"Ahh, Bella. My Lamb. I had so hoped to take my time and really enjoy this." He ran his tongue down my neck again, and swirled it around my collarbone, making me shudder violently. He moved back up my neck dragging his teeth. It hurt, but I already hurt so badly that I barely felt it.

I could feel the blood dripping down my neck as Reuben lapped at it. Some of my blood was running down to my shirt and the collar was already getting wet from it. I was so lost in what was happening that Reuben's voice startled me.

"Yes, I wanted to take my time but it appears, my Pet, that time is up. This is good for you as I won't be able to play as much as I wanted too."

He ran his tongue down my throat once more and I could hear the low, purring growl from his chest as he gathered my spilt blood.

And then it happened.

Reuben's teeth sunk into my neck.

My scream was cut off in a strange gurgle, and I struggled fruitlessly.

_This _I could feel, regardless of how many other injuries I had. It hurt like hell.

I could feel the same tugging sensation I'd felt when Reuben was feeding from my finger. But this was worse. Much worse. I kept fighting against him, but he didn't seem to notice my violent twisting.

His arms were tight around me and he took pull after pull from my neck.

I started seeing stars in my vision and I felt lightheaded. Pretty soon it didn't hurt as much, and I knew the end was near. I couldn't have much left for him to take.

Just as I lost consciousness for the final time, I heard Reuben mutter against the wound in my throat.

"So worth the wait, My Lamb."

* * *

**JPOV**

I was running ahead of the others, but they weren't far behind. We were getting closer and the emotions were getting stronger.

Pain and loss so strong that it made me want to drop to my knees. But knowing who was feeling these things pushed me forward faster.

Edward snarled behind me. "He's hurting them."

Carlisle was quickly by my side, and I knew that like me, he was running faster than he ever had before.

"How badly is Esme hurt? What about Bella?" Carlisle growled.

Edward hesitated slightly, but his pace didn't slow. "I don't know. He's in a frenzy right now and isn't thinking of Esme any longer."

"Frenzy?" I choked on the words.

"Yes." Edward said darkly. "We have to get there now."

I didn't wait to ask questions. I flew through the air and was less than 100 yards from the house when I smelled it; Bella's blood.

I howled in murderous agony as I crashed through the door. And the sight before me stopped me in my tracks for half a second.

Bella, limp in Reuben's arms, her precious blood being stolen from me.

The silence of the room was shattered by a ear piercing growl from Carlisle. He flew past me, but I didn't take time to look where he was going. His growl had restarted my brain and I flew at Reuben.

I had to be careful. His teeth were deep in Bella's flesh. Luckily he seemed completely lost in the act and not even Carlisle's growl deterred him.

And then I felt his determination. He knew we were here, and he knew he was about to die…but he wanted to finish what he'd started. Over my undead body.

I leapt over them and clamped my hand on his forehead to steady his body. All he had to do was jerk his teeth to one side or the other, and all would be lost for my Bella. Edward and Peter pried him away from Bella and when his teeth finally left her throat, blood ran quickly from her severed vein.

My brothers knew I had to take care of Bella, and though I would have liked the honor of tearing Reuben into a thousand pieces, I had my priority. And suddenly I was blinded by all but what I had to do.

Peter and Edward yanked Reuben out of the way and I dove for Bella. I cradled her in my arms in a way that would hold her still, though she seemed to be unconscious.

Carlisle was here now, putting a restraining hand on my shoulder. I snarled at him.

"Jasper, please let me see her. It's already done, Son. Let me help."

I snarled at him again more ferociously. NO ONE was taking her from me now.

"NO!" I shouted. "Not like this!" And I clamped my mouth to the wound in Bella's neck.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled, trying to pull me back.

He managed to detach me from Bella long enough for me to snap at him. I growled again. "Not this way Carlisle. It isn't going to happen this way. Now BACK OFF!"

I went back to work, but Carlisle again tried to pull me off of Bella. This time Alice and Edward stopped him.

"It's okay, Carlisle." Edward tried to tell him.

"No, it's not okay." Carlisle was frantic, but I ignored him.

I was pulling the blood tainted by Reuben's venom out of Bella's system as I heard the loud keening sound of my long time enemy finally being destroyed. I pulled harder, knowing I had to be careful. He had taken a lot of blood, but there was still enough to fix this. There had to be!

"Jasper!" Carlisle shouted again. "It's not okay! You're going to kill her!"

"Carlisle, " Alice soothed, "Go stay with Esme. Jasper will stop. I know he will."

Carlisle continued to argue and I continued to pull the bitter venom from my Darlin's neck. I wasn't swallowing it though. Not one part of Reuben would be apart of either me or Bella.

I pulled hard and then turned my head to spit it onto the ground. Pull. Spit. Pull. Spit.

"He already took too much, Jasper. You can't stop her from changing now. It's too late." Carlisle was begging me to listen, but he didn't understand. "If you remove all of Reuben's venom, she won't have enough to survive. Your choice is to let her change into one of us, or let her die."

Pull. Spit.

"It's okay, Darlin. I've got you now." I whispered quickly to Bella before taking another pull.

I didn't have time to set Carlisle straight, but Edward could hear my thoughts.

"Carlisle, he isn't trying to stop her from changing. He knows it's inevitable." Edward explained for me. "He doesn't want Bella to go through eternity knowing Reuben's venom changed her."

I didn't know why Reuben had been so fascinated with Bella, but I had an idea. When I had more time to think about it I would.

The room was quiet now as I took the final pull from the wound. I couldn't taste Reuben's venom any longer and I only had seconds to save her. Bella's heart beat was faint, but strong. I knew I had to hurry.

I used the venom on my tongue to seal the bite from Reuben, turned Bella slightly and made my own bite.

I was so caught up in my goal that I never for a moment thought I would drain her. Bella's blood was sweeter than honey when I was a child, but nothing would stop me from having her by my side for eternity.

My teeth sliced threw her skin like it was nothing but the thinnest paper. I punctured her jugular with the lightest of pressure. Again her blood rushed over my tongue and down my throat, but I didn't pull. Between Reuben and me we'd taken too much already.

I filled my mouth with venom, and pushed it into her vein, fighting against the hot flow of liquid gold. It had never been so easy for me to keep the monster at bay. I pushed again, and then sealed the wound.

I moved slightly and brought Bella's arm to my mouth. I kissed her wrist, pulled more venom into my mouth and bit into her again. The veins here were smaller, but I pushed as much venom as I could into her.

I heard some movement behind me now, but nothing could stop me from this until I was done. I again sealed the bite on her wrist and brought her other arm to my mouth.

I repeat this process several times: a kiss, a bite, pushing venom, sealing wound. I bit her many places in an attempt to get as much venom into her system as I could. I moved to her ankles and even to her groin.

Finally I sealed the final wound in the crease of her right arm, and slumped back against the wall. I pulled Bella with me and cradled her in my arms. I knew it wouldn't be long before she started to feel the burning.

I was exhausted and knew it would take me at least three days to process everything that had happened.

A small hand squeezed my shoulder, and I turned to look into the fiercely loving eyes of my mother.

"Esme." I sighed.

* * *

**Phew! I agree with Jasper. That was exhausting.**

**I so very much hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been waiting to share it with you for a long time. The story isn't over…there is still a lot of information to come but probably less than 5 chapters now (I think).**

**I will have the next chapter up soon and I am also working on the Jasper one shot (woo hoo!)**

**I know not many people were able to review 36, but thank you for the ones that got through and thank you to the people that tried to review but couldn't. I appreciate it so much and hope you like this chapter. **

**Please let me know what you thought of it.**

**Thanks again,**

**-Jules**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 38**

**-----**

.

Esme took her hand away from my shoulder and I looked up into her eyes. She looked as exhausted as I felt. I knew a lot had taken place around me while I was dealing with Bella but I had been more or less oblivious to it all.

"Are you alright?" I didn't recognize my voice. It was shaky and hollow. I was completely overwhelmed.

Esme nodded once and I noticed the thin scar that wrapped around her neck like a permanent necklace. I had been so focused on Bella and Reuben that I hadn't realized Esme had been hurt that badly.

I pulled Bella closer to my body and looked down at her. For the first time since arriving I was able to see all of her injuries. Between that and what had obviously happened to Esme, a growl automatically erupted from my chest.

"What the hell happened?" I was appalled. I traced a finger lightly along Bella's cheek. It was bruised and swollen. One eye was distorted from the abnormal size and there were streaks of blood down her face.

From where I had ripped her shirt to give myself access to her skin, I could see more discoloration. I gently lifted the hem of her shirt and hissed profanities when my eyes landed on the gruesome purple and black bruising covering her side.

Carlisle was there now, crouching beside me and cataloging Bella's injuries. "They'll heal as she changes, son." His voice was also strained, but when he looked up to meet my eyes his expression softened along with his tone. "I won't doubt you again, Jasper. You did exactly what needed to be done and I'm proud of you."

I appreciated his words, but I was too raw to accept the praise. This wasn't a good thing. This was a tragedy.

"It will be okay, Jasper." Edward said softly, addressing my thoughts.

I didn't look at him as my eyes were once again tracing Bella's battered form. I'd previously ripped her pants from cuff to thigh and in doing so laid bare more bruises. There were just so many of them.

I asked again, this time in a quieter voice. "What happened?"

When no one answered right away I tore my eyes away from Bella and glanced around the room for the first time. It was much more crowded than I had realized. Most of our family and friends were back from the clearing and this side tracked me for a brief moment.

"It's done?" I asked, looking at Benjamin.

He nodded solemnly. "It's done."

That's it? I wanted details and I knew I didn't have a lot of time before Bella started feeling the venom. If she hadn't been unconscious we'd be hearing the effects already, though in all honesty even in her sleep she could probably feel the burn. She wasn't registering it in her emotions though.

I took a steadying breath in an attempt to keep my temper in check. "Can somebody please elaborate?" Despite my efforts my voice was rising shakily with each word. "I want to know what the hell happened!"

Esme started to walk closer to me again when Carlisle stopped her with a concerned hand. "Sweetheart, you need to hunt. You won't be able to heal entirely until you've replenished your strength. Perhaps we should take care of that before we get into the details."

I felt like an ass for instantly feeling my impatience growing. Esme had been hurt and I knew she needed to hunt. I also had a feeling that she was the only one who could answer my questions.

Esme patted Carlisle's hand. "I'll be fine for a while longer, Love. I think we all need to understand what happened."

Carlisle reluctantly agreed, but didn't release his hold on her. He dropped his hand to hers and they both came closer. The others came closer as well, though I knew they'd be able to hear just fine from where they'd been. However as they gathered around I could feel the powerful love from each and every one of them as they took the opportunity to get a closer look at Bella.

Peter and Charlotte lingered longer than the others before taking a seat. The emotions coming from them were so closely matched to my own that it was hard to take. The love, protectiveness, devastation, anger, relief were some of the strongest but there was also confusion and even fear.

"You're sure she'll be alright?" Peter directed at Carlisle. "She looks so...broken."

Carlisle reached over with his free hand and rested it on Peter's shoulder. "Bella will make it through this, I'm certain of it." Carlisle paused and looked down at the woman in my arms and slowly shook his head. "She is indeed broken, but even in pieces Bella's spirit is stronger than most."

The room was quiet then as everyone seemed to fixate on the sound of Bella's slow heartbeat and on her still labored breathing.

"Why is she so quiet?" Liam asked and I noticed he was holding his arm at the elbow. There was a familiar scar running around the skin and I realized he was waiting for it to fuse.

"Yeah," Garrett added. "Shouldn't she be all over the place at this point? We all saw Jasper biting her when we came in and that was a hell of a lot of venom." He seemed to automatically rub the back of his neck where a fresh line of bites ran along the top of his spine.

I let Carlisle answer them. "It will probably get more and more uncomfortable for her the closer she comes back to consciousness. She lost a lot of blood to Reuben and even more when Jasper pulled out Reuben's venom before adding his own. She is exhausted and her body is taxed. I wish she would somehow be able to avoid the pain, but I'm certain it's only a matter of time."

Rosalie brought a blanket over and tucked it around Bella's body. Although I knew no one was focused on her exposed skin, I felt better having her wrapped up. "Thanks Rose." I kissed her cheek when she leaned down to kiss the top of Bella's head.

Rose went back to Emmett's side and I glanced at Carlisle. "Seeing as we're on a time schedule here and several people need to hunt…"

Esme looked tortured and I knew that as much as I needed to know what happened, I really didn't want to know. Carlisle circled her in his arms and pulled her back against his chest. I could see that Esme was getting her thoughts together so I remained quiet and let her think.

While I waited I tucked the blanket carefully around the side of Bella's body that was pressed against my skin. I'd lost my shirt at some point, and although she had told me that I didn't make her cold, I didn't want to take a chance. I also knew that this blanket was temporary. As soon as she started to feel the burn of my venom this blanket would be lucky to survive.

The tension in the room was thick. There was overwhelming curiosity but there was also a lot of dread.

Esme took a deep breath and when I looked at her I could see her eyes were wet, shining with venom tears that would never fall. Her eyes lowered to the ground and I could feel her shame.

_Oh Esme._

I didn't want to hear her apologize for something that wasn't her fault. Edward seemed to be having a hard time with her thoughts as well and I was sure that Esme was trying to take the blame for all that had happened.

I kept my voice quiet but firm and loving. "Esme, look at me." It appeared to be physically hard for her to raise her head and meet my eyes. "This wasn't your damn fault, Esme. I don't yet know how either of you made it out of this alive, but I'm sure it took some pretty quick thinking on your part."

"He's right, Mom." Alice added. "The blame rests fully on Reuben. It wasn't your fault."

I was pleased to hear this from Alice. I'd been afraid that she would feel guilty for the incorrect visions. I couldn't be angry with her for that, and I wouldn't let her blame herself for it either.

"Reuben somehow knew our strengths and was able to neutralize them." This is just one of the questions I need answered. "None of us can shoulder the blame for something so out of our control."

I forced a small smile onto my face in an attempt to reassure Esme that I didn't blame her for anything that had happened.

The room was quiet again for the length of 47 heartbeats.

And then Esme explained what happened.

She told us how Irina had mentioned a belated Christmas gift for Bella being out in the main garage. How she had told Esme that it wasn't heavy but there were many components that needed to be carried inside. Esme, who was happy to see Irina making an effort, followed her outside to help.

Esme's voice shook when she explained that Irina led her to the back of the garage to a storage closet where she was told the present was hidden. When Irina opened the door, Esme had been totally focused on their conversation and wasn't paying attention to anything else. She had no reason to be suspicious.

When Esme explained that she was grabbed from behind by two other vampires there was a collective gasp that circled the room.

"What did Irina do?" Tanya asked, looking around the room as if she thought Irina would be sitting some where unnoticed. Her eyes widened. "Oh no. Did they…did they hurt Irina?"

The fury radiating from Esme made my jaw clench in preparation for what she would say. I could see that Esme didn't want to hurt Tanya, but there wasn't a way around it.

Esme tried to soften her voice, but the anger and resentment was clear. "No, Tanya. They didn't _hurt_ Irina. Irina is the one that led them to us. Irina was working _with_ them."

This time the room was silent for two heartbeats before several growls and snarls reverberated through the air. I realized that mine was the loudest.

"Bitch!" Emmett shouted. "What was she thinking?"

Tanya's family wore matching looks of betrayed shock. "H-how could she?" Tanya collapsed against Ely. His face was hard but he reached up to smooth Tanya's hair.

"Esme, please." I needed her to continue.

"Jasper, I know why all of your gifts stopped working. It was Jayson's gift."

"Jayson?" I only knew one Jayson, but it couldn't have been him. He was in Tex…"Oh shit."

Esme nodded stiffly and I felt my jaw fall open. "Jayson? As in Lauren and…" My words faded out as Esme nodded again.

"Holy damn." Emmett breathed out, just as shocked as I was. Edward's mouth was in a tight line, and I knew he'd already seen the full story in Esme's thoughts. He wasn't as surprised as the rest of us, but he was pissed.

We quickly explained who Jayson was to our friends. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it all. Jayson?

"And it was him that had this ability to block our powers?"

"Shit. Can you say coincidence?" Emmett was stymied. "Holy revenge. That little fu…"

Esme cut off Emmett's string of curse words and continued to explain. She told us how they came back into the house and Irina and Jayson restrained her while Reuben talked to Bella. More growls accompanied her story and the tension in the room seem to grow even tighter.

I was blown away. Completely fucking blown away. It had been Reuben all along. How ironic that my mortal enemy had zeroed in on my future mate. Esme continued to fill in the gaps and every time she paused I knew she was skipping over how Reuben had hurt Bella.

Edward was getting it first hand without any editing though and he looked wild. His eyes locked on mine and I could see my reflection in his almost black eyes. If Edward looked wild, I looked like I was completely out of my damn mind.

When Esme came to the part about Reuben telling Irina to kill her, Carlisle's arms tightened around her. It was all too much.

"Bella begged Reuben to spare my life." She paused again and I knew she was editing. "When that didn't work, she pleaded with Irina to let me go. It seems that Irina had been told Reuben only wanted Bella and she was under the misapprehension that Reuben wouldn't hurt the rest of the family.

"Between Bella's pleading and Irina finally realizing what she had done, she whispered an apology to me and ran out the door. When she left, it caught both Reuben and especially Jayson off guard. I took that as my opportunity, my only opportunity."

In a quiet voice Esme explained that she had relieved Jayson of his head and tried to fight Reuben. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to beat him, Jasper. I tried. I really did."

If I hadn't been holding Bella in my arms I would have gotten up to hug Esme. "I already told you that it wasn't your fault, Mom. It sounds like we have you to thank for Bella's life. If you wouldn't have distracted him during that time, I'm fairly certain we would have been too late to save Bella."

The others continued to talk about what happened. They were asking Esme if she was really alright, and mostly they were talking about Irina and Jayson and their involvement in the whole scheme.

I remained quiet, still trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. Benjamin explained how they'd finished up in the clearing.

They had gathered around the closed fissure and when everyone was in place Benjamin had pealed back the earth, releasing the vampires below. As they emerged from the ground they were easily picked off and the fight was won with only a few more minor injuries.

"It was insane!" Emmett's eyes were wide and he turned to me. "You know how it looked like there was at least 30 more coming out of those woods, Jazz?" I nodded. "There weren't even close to that many." Emmett finished with a dazed look in his eyes.

"I saw them though, Em. What do you mean?"

Eleazar, who had Carmen wrapped tightly in his arms explained. "It was another gift. I've never seen anything like it. One of them had the ability to create clones but they weren't independent beings. What I mean is that once we killed the host, any clones that were made from that vampire simply vanished."

"Whoa." Peter was as surprised as I was.

"Exactly." Eleazar went on. "There were only about 10 actual vampires in that second string and all the others were copies. The clones could fight but they were very unskilled and were there for more of a diversion than anything else."

"Whoa." Peter said again.

Eleazar is able to sense and understand the gifts that others have. When he had been apart of the Volturi it had been his job to find those that were talented. He was able to gain a complex understanding just by being close to the one with the gift.

"But this brings up something else entirely." Eleazar was hesitant now. "I will explain, but you need to understand that I am not excusing what Irina has done." He looked down and met Carmen's gaze and then quickly looked around at the rest of his family before continuing in a subdued voice.

"One of the vampires I killed was also very gifted. I couldn't get a complete feel for it before I had to tear her apart, but in a nut shell she was able to control another being. Again, I can't be certain to what extent, but I am fairly sure that she was able to control actions, feelings and even thoughts." Eleazar paused to give us time to absorb what he was trying to say.

"Look, I know Irina can act like a spoiled brat but she isn't malicious and I can't believe that she was acting entirely of her own free will." Rosalie scoffed at this, but it didn't sway Eleazar. "Even Esme said that Irina's eyes weren't focused and that she seemed to be completely out of it at times. Again, I'm not condoning what Irina did, I'm only offering a possibly explanation."

"Well, where is she then?" Rosalie's voice was hard. "If this is true, when you killed that remote control of a vampire than Irina should have regained her senses. Why did she run off? Why didn't she stay to help Esme?"

Ely shook his head sadly. "You're right, Rose. There are a lot of unanswered questions. I can only say that perhaps Irina panicked. It's possible that if she was being controlled by another's gift that Irina didn't even realize what was happening."

"Rose," Carlisle's voice was gentle but I could feel his pain. "Eleazar has offered a possibly explanation and although we won't know the entire truth until we find Irina I think we owe it to our family to give her the opportunity to explain."

"So we need to find her. The sooner the better." Emmett agreed with his wife and I was certain that he only wanted to find her to prove Irina knew exactly what she was doing.

Edward nodded once to let me know I was correct in my assumption.

"We'll go." Little Maggie stood up and motioned to the rest of her Coven. "We'll go right now and bring her back."

Liam and Siobhan joined her and Maggie looked over at Tanya with kind eyes. "We won't hurt her, Tanya. You have our word."

Liam walked forward to Tanya's family and laid his hand briefly on each of them. "We'll bring her home safely and give her the chance to explain." He said sincerely.

Benjamin decided to join them as well and as he was leaving with the others he reached out to shake several hands. He got to Emmett and stretched out his right hand. Emmett paused and instead brought his left hand forward and shook Benjamin's hand in an awkward back-way fashion.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow and Edward laughed. It was the first emotion to cross the room that wasn't stressed and I grabbed onto it like it was a fresh breath of air.

"What are you doing, Em?" Benjamin asked. Edward was still chuckling.

Emmett was embarrassed, but he was also pretty pissed. I noticed that Rosalie was trying to hide a smile as well.

"Just show them, Grizz." She said while placing a hand on Emmett's chest.

Emmett sighed and grumbled under his breath, "Fucking newborns." And when he brought his right hand out from behind his back, even I wanted to laugh. Instead I pulled an increasingly uncomfortable Bella closer into my arms and smiled wryly at my biggest brother.

"How are you gonna flip people off now, Em?" Peter chuckled seeing Emmett's hand.

"Screw you!" Emmett pouted and quickly flipped Peter off with his left hand. "I can still flip you off. The other one still works just fine, Jerk."

Emmett was missing most of his middle finger. "What happened, Emmett?" Esme asked with concern but was also hiding a smile of her own.

Emmett sighed again dramatically and kicked the side of the couch lightly. "One of those little shits bit my finger off. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it. I think…well, I think it might have gotten tossed into one of the fires with all the other pieces."

Garrett snorted and Alice giggled. Emmett's head darted to Alice. "Hey, did you see where it went, Ali?" He was hopeful.

She shook her head trying to look remorseful. "Sorry, Bro."

You can always count on Emmett for some comic relief, even if he isn't the one laughing. The tension in the room was cut in half. Though the situation was still very serious it seemed I wasn't the only one clinging to the small bit of humor like it was a life vest.

The laughing started to taper off and it was possible, at least for me, to feel the stress settling back over the room like a blanket. I could feel Bella's discomfort rising and I knew I needed to get her upstairs.

I carefully stood up, making sure to keep Bella secure in my arms. The laughter came to a complete halt now as everyone fell silent. I answered their unspoken concern.

"Yes, she's starting to feel it. I want to get her upstairs and get her as comfortable as I can."

They all nodded once in unison and I could feel all of their grief.

Alice was suddenly by my side, running her fingers down the side of Bella's face that wasn't as bruised. "It's going to start getting bad, Jasper."

"Soon?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Soon."

Carlisle and Esme came to kiss Bella's sweaty forehead. Esme brushed the hair back from Bella's damp skin and looked like she was going to stay when Carlisle insisted she needed to hunt. "We'll be back to help soon. And Jasper, don't forget that you need to hunt as well."

"I won't leave her, Carlisle."

"We'll figure something out. Take care of Bella while we're gone."

Rosalie and Charlotte also needed to hunt, but insisted on accompanying me upstairs to help get Bella settled first.

We were making our way to the stairs when I stopped and turned back to Peter and Edward.

"What did you do with Reuben and Jayson?"

They looked at each other briefly before Peter responded. "We're saving them for her. Well, for both of you really. Go take care of our Bella and we'll cover everything else."

He tried to smile at me. "When she wakes up, we'll have one hell of a barbeque."

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew something had happened. I knew that Reuben had been killing me. I knew I had been dinner. What I didn't know is where I was now.

It was so cold and so dark. Where was I?

If Reuben had killed me, was I in some sort of Limbo? If he had been stopped and I was still alive but full of his venom wouldn't I be burning right now?

Reuben's venom.

I was having a hard time holding onto the facts. Actually, 'Facts' is too strong of a word. I was having a hard time holding on to the possible situations.

I didn't feel like I was connected to my body any longer. I couldn't feel my arms, my legs or even my head.

But I was so cold.

This is what made me think I must be dead. If I was alive and this cold I would be shivering and I can't even feel my body.

I try to look around, but I have no eyes. I try to feel my way, but I have no fingers.

I hope I'm dead. Even if this is some sort of Purgatory and even if I'm on my way to the depths of hell, I hope I'm dead.

I can't go through eternity with Reuben's venom inside of me.

I can't look at Jasper every day knowing he must see me differently because of what runs through my veins.

I would shudder from the thought of having Reuben as my 'Creator' but I have no nerves.

And worse than that, I don't know if any of my family is still alive.

Surely if Jasper had made it out with his life he would have stopped Reuben.

Reuben? Wait. Who? Right, that's right…Reuben.

No, it would be better to be dead.

So cold.

So dark.

And the longer I'm here in this cold, dark nothing the harder it is to remember.

Even if I'm dead I must remember Jasper.

If I'm stuck in some in-between dimension for centuries, still I must remember him.

I wondered about how long I had been here in the cold and in the dark.

But there is no time.

Still I must think about him so I remember.

Remember? What was I trying to remember?

Jasper. Yes, Jasper.

If this is hell, or heaven, or limbo I must remember Jasper.

So dark.

So cold.

And then I wonder…do I believe in reincarnation? Did I die? Am I being remade?

Is that what this sensation is? This floating, dark nothingness?

A womb?

Surely not. If that were true, I would be warm.

I know I'm going crazy. I'm losing my mind but I have no mind to lose.

The minutes, the hours; They all tick by.

Or forget the minutes or hours. Perhaps I am still in the first seconds?

And I float...

Or fly...

Or exist.

What ever this is called. What ever this sensation is.

I tried to think, but I had no mind.

But then I felt something.

I didn't know where the sensation was originating from or how long it had been there.

It started as a tingle but quickly grew to a more annoying tickle.

I would say it happened fast but I had no semblance of time to go by.

Regardless of the time passed I knew I didn't like this feeling.

It grew and twisted and then I became aware of my legs.

I tried to wrench my toes away from the new feeling but they didn't move.

I had my legs back, and I could feel them but I couldn't move them.

All other attempts at thought left me then.

I remembered nothing of why I was here, or even of who I was.

My entire being was focused on the growing sensation as it started to burn.

I became aware of my of my body, but now I longed for the numb.

I longed for the numbness as this invisible flame gripped around me like a python.

I tried to scream, but I had no voice.

It crept higher and higher.

The dark remained.

The cold was gone.

The flame licked at my skin and penetrated down through muscle to bone.

How did it change so quickly?

I longed for the cold.

As quickly as I had become aware of my legs, in the same way I now felt my fingers.

I felt them burning.

The flesh being charred.

The muscle withering in the flame.

The bone melting.

It was agony.

I tried to curl my body into a ball. It was an attempt at self-preservation, but I couldn't move.

And now I could feel my head as every hair was singed.

I squeezed my eyes shut but it didn't help. As soon as I felt my eyes return, I felt them ignite in the fire.

I writhed in my stillness.

I thrashed in the silence.

I had never been so aware of my body.

My lungs

My kidneys

My liver

All engulfed in the raging inferno.

Was there no one to come to my rescue?

Could no one see that I was being burned alive?

The time was never ending.

At some point I realized that the pounding that seemed to be like a metronome to the flames was actually my heart.

How could it still be beating? How could I still be alive through all of this?

And of course, even with my brain having long been consumed in the burning heat, I knew this was Hell.

I didn't understand how there was anything left to burn.

The fire would race through my body and when it reached the other side it would start again.

My back arched as I felt the flames flicker down my spine.

I moved. I felt my spine as it was turned into smoldering ash, but I had moved.

As the fire spread again I realized my writhing agony was no longer still.

The burning was no longer quiet as finally my scream broke through the silence.

The fire raced through the canals of my veins, making sure no part of my body was left unharmed.

It began to change then and I felt a cool breeze across my toes.

The cool relief seemed to be putting out the fire.

Finally someone had saved me though I feared it was too late. There would be nothing left.

And then, as I hoped that the fire was being extinguished, I realized I was wrong.

The fire wasn't being doused, no. The fire was being corralled.

From my feet, my hands, my head I felt the flames move leaving a coolness that would be pleasant if I could focus on it.

My heart sped up to a dangerous rate because my heart knew the fire was coming for it.

All through my body the cold was pushing the fire toward the center of my body.

It raced through what was left of my veins and when the fire reached my heart, it exploded.

My body couldn't contain this force. The heat, the pain, and still the dark.

It was too much.

The pounding of my heart seemed to overshadow everything but still the fire shot through the center of my chest. Faster and faster it swirled into a tighter coil of flame.

My heartbeat had become one singular note; too fast to distinguish individual beats.

Again my back arched as the fire seemed to be lifting me away.

And then all was quiet.

And all was calm.

The fire was almost gone but it was still dark.

The flames had moved from my chest to my throat.

I was so…thirsty.

And then I could feel my mind changing.

It was like a kaleidoscope; moving and growing and turning.

I could feel myself reaching out.

My mind stitched itself back together in its new form.

The information came rushing back to me.

There were details I hadn't even realized I was missing.

_Stitch_

The how.

_Stitch_

The why.

_Stitch_

The where.

_Stitch_

The Who.

And then I heard the voice. The rich, velvet voice that I would always want to hear, and that I would always answer.

"Open your eyes, Darlin."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry in advance for the long A/N**

**I had originally planned on skipping over the whole 'changing' stuff but in the end decided that I wanted the challenge. I took myself back to the worst pain I'd ever felt and I drew off of that. It ended up being really hard for me to write. I'm sure some will have mixed feelings about it, but I would love to hear what you think. **

**Also, in response to a couple of reviews…I have no intention of abandoning this story. Last week was a week where I was able to update twice in two days, and this week was one where I only got one chapter up in 7 days. I work more than full time and I'm a mom, so I can't always write every day. But I promise I will finish this story. I try to update at least once a week and for the most part I have…just not all the time. Trust me, you'll know when the story is finished. ;-)**

**And finally, thank you so much for all the AMAZING reviews! I had more reviews on the last chapter than I have on any other chapter before. I haven't responded to them as fanfic didn't let me into my account consistently until today. So I apologize for that but please know that I read each one and appreciate it SO much.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for the reviews! Wow, did you think I'd forgotten my story? So sorry it took so long. It seemed I had one thing after another that stopped me from updating or even from getting onto the site. I haven't been able to log on to fanfic so I couldn't reply to reviews yet…but I plan to do so over the next few days.**

**

* * *

**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 39**

**-----**

.

"Dude, you need to get outta here for a bit."

I had heard Emmett come in the door but hadn't looked at him yet. I was concentrating hard on keeping Bella as comfortable as I could.

"I'm not leaving." I said abruptly, still focusing on the slip of a girl I held in my arms.

Bella had been completely still for almost 36 hours. It didn't seem normal, but Carlisle insisted the change was proceeding as it should. I couldn't feel if she was in pain or not. Or rather, I couldn't feel anything from her.

It was enough to drive me insane.

I had been trying to take the pain away from her, but not being able to feel the pain made it difficult. Eventually I had to settle for keeping her relaxed, almost as if she'd been anesthetized. I could only hope that I wasn't making things worse, but I had to do something.

"Jazz, seriously."

I knew Emmett was right. It had been much too long since I'd hunted, especially considering the events of the last two days. But I couldn't leave Bella.

I finally looked up at my brother. "Em, what would you do if you were in my shoes right now? Would you leave her? _Could_ you leave her?"

He started to answer and I could tell he hadn't really thought it through. I stopped him with a look I'd learned from Esme. Emmett stopped short. I watched as he took a moment to actually think about it and could feel the resignation and understanding before he answered me.

"Alright, I get it. You're so pissed off though. Maybe if you hunted you'd feel better." Emmett persisted and I had a fleeting thought that Esme had probably gotten him to come up here.

"Of course I'm pissed. Aren't you?" I glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Or are you taking the side of the rest of them?"

Emmett took another step closer and leaned down until he was in my face. "That isn't fair, Jasper and you know it."

I could feel that he was angry and I knew I was taking out my frustrations on him.

"Sorry." I sighed deeply.

Emmett punched me in the shoulder, being careful not to disturb Bella. "S'okay. I knew you were on edge." He turned around and hooked the leg of a nearby chair with his foot and pulled it over so he could sit with me. He sunk into the chair with such grace that it didn't match with his hulking size.

"Has Carlisle talked to you?"

I nodded, feeling the irritation rising again.

"And?" Emmett prodded.

"What do you mean 'and'?" I snapped at him, but immediately apologized and reigned in my anger once more.

"Sorry, sorry. Damnit." I had to focus hard on not holding Bella too tightly. "It isn't right, Emmett. I don't care what Eleazar or any of them say. Irina may have been controlled but she still sought them out on her own. She still went to them with some kind of revenge on her mind."

Emmett leaned back casually in his chair but his expression was anything but casual. At least someone agreed with me.

He nodded. "Yeah, Rosie and I were talking about it this morning during our hunt. I don't buy that Irina is innocent in this, and neither does Rose. But look at it this way, when they find her and bring her back, Eddie will be able to hear what she's thinking. That will give us a good indication of how much she was participating of her own free will."

He propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin on his fist. "And you have to remember Jazz, that Irina is their sister. I'm not condoning anything so don't give me that look!" I tried to soften my glare and only succeeded when I looked down at Bella as Emmett continued.

"Look at it this way, how would we be feeling if it had been one of our family members that had screwed up like Irina did?"

I huffed out an irritated breath. "You know that would never happen."

Emmett sat up again and shrugged. "I know that. I'm only saying that you have to remember that Irina has been their sister for longer than any of us have been alive. You have to expect that they will give her the benefit of the doubt; Just like we would do for someone in our family."

"You're right. I know you're right, but I'm still pissed off. Even Esme, who has more right than just about anyone else to hate Irina, wants to wait until she can talk to her to pass judgment." I glanced down at Bella and shook my head. "It's just fucked up."

Emmett snorted and I glanced back at him. "Bro, have you ever _met_ Esme? I don't think the woman even knows how to hold a grudge."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but after what she just went through I had hoped."

We were quiet then, and the only sound in the room was the shallow breathing and irregular heartbeat of Bella's. She had yet to regain a normal pulse, and she probably never would. Her breathing had been labored for most of yesterday, but a few hours ago her ribs had finally healed completely.

Carlisle and I had been surprised that her injuries had healed so quickly. Normally it would have happened closer to the end of the transformation. But with Bella, her bruises were gone, her bones were healed and all of her cuts had disappeared. Even the places I'd bitten her looked lighter than they should. When I asked Carlisle about that, he simply stated that he had a feeling Bella was going to be in a league of her own.

In my opinion, she already was.

I had been so engrossed in staring at Bella that I jumped when Emmett cleared his throat. He smiled, but didn't laugh. He was feeling reserved, worried and a little sad.

"Why do you think she's so quiet? So still?" Emmett asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know." I wasn't sure I should even bring it up, but I really wanted a second opinion. I took a deep breath and whispered with the hope that no one else would hear me.

"I can't feel her."

Emmett's eyes widened. I completely empathized with Edward at this point. His gift had never worked on Bella, but I never thought for a moment that I would ever experience this. I was so dependent on my gift that when suddenly it didn't work it was incredibly disorienting. Especially when feeling Bella had become second nature.

I was also concerned because we had been so connected to each other. From the very moment I laid eyes on Bella I was drawn to her, and that bond had only multiplied over the last several months. It didn't make sense that now I wouldn't feel her.

Emmett hadn't responded but I heard Edward's voice from downstairs. "Jasper is worrying about Bella again."

Damn. He might not have heard my whisper but apparently my thoughts didn't have a mute button. I growled quietly at the invasion but heard Carlisle's response. He wasn't answering Edward, he was talking to me.

"Relax, Jasper. We already know Bella has some sort of a shield. Her body is in defense mode right now, and perhaps she's keeping you out on purpose. Let's not jump to any conclusions at this point."

I did what Carlisle suggested and tried to relax. But it was close to impossible.

"That's still messed up." Emmett whispered.

"Yeah." I might be able to relax on the outside, but I wouldn't stop worrying until Bella came out of this safely. I wanted to change the subject.

"So Em, how's your 'birdie'?" I shifted Bella slightly and grinned at him.

It took Emmett a second to understand what I was talking about. When he did understand he scowled at me and flipped me off. Only, he wasn't flipping me off with anything more than a stub.

I laughed loudly, holding Bella to my chest so I didn't shake her too much.

"Talk about something being messed up." I teased.

"Screw you, Jasper. How would you like to go through eternity with 9 ¼ fingers?"

I tried to stifle my laugh, but the release of emotion was bigger than Emmett's finger. I needed it.

"Look at it this way, Emmett…just think of all the sympathy you can get from Rose. But if you don't like it we still have Reuben and Jayson to finish off. You could see if one of their fingers would work."

Reuben and Jayson were still in pieces and scattered in different areas around the house. My friends and family were taking turns guarding them to make sure they didn't try to put themselves back together. That was one bonfire I was looking forward to sharing with my Fiancé.

Emmett grimaced. "No thanks, Jazz. I'd rather lose half my dick than stick one of those asshole's fingers on my hand. Yuck!" He smirked at me. "Besides, even half my dick would give me more length than you have to work with."

Ignoring the jab (the completely false jab) I raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Liar."

"Oh alright." Emmett pouted. "Not half my dick. But I'd lose another finger before taking one of theirs."

My laughs were tapering off when Emmett stood up and reached out for Bella. Even knowing that he would never hurt her, I tensed and a growl rumbled quietly from deep in my chest.

"Geez! Chill, Jazz!" Emmett didn't sit back down, but he did pull his hand back. Wise decision.

"You need to hunt." Emmett said firmly. "Let me stay with her so you can take care of yourself."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Bro. Alice said she won't wake up until tomorrow. You have plenty of time and your eyes are almost completely black."

I knew that by 'almost completely black' he meant there was still some red in them. I could still feel Bella's blood in my system even though I'd only actually swallowed a pretty small amount. It had warmed me like no other blood had ever done before.

So although I needed to hunt, not only did I not want to leave Bella, but I also didn't want to risk losing the feeling of having her blood in my system.

"Sorry Emmett. I'm not going."

He sighed and I could feel his determination and his concern. Emmett was worried about me. _Shit_.

I really didn't want to feed yet, but Emmett was right.

"Compromise?" I asked hopefully.

Emmett looked up and waited for me to continue.

"I'm not leaving Bella. That's not something I'm willing to do. I'm staying right here until she's ready to leave this room with me."

Emmett moved his hand in a motion that said, 'Yeah, yeah…get on with it.'

There was a quiet knock and before I could tell Rose to come in, she opened the door and stepped into the room. She walked over to us and reached out to Bella. Again, without being able to control it I growled possessively at her.

"Oh knock it off, Jasper." Rosalie said with exasperation. "You know I'm not going to hurt her, so get over it."

I clenched my jaw and held Bella close as Rose reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Bella's ear. She then turned her hand over and ran the back of her fingers down Bella's cheek before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"There, see." Rose straightened up. "You don't have to be such a brute, Jasper. You aren't the only one that cares about her."

"Aw, come on Rosie." Emmett stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jasper's just feeling a bit on edge. You can't really blame him after everything that's happened."

Rose rolled her eyes but still smiled at me. "Everything will be fine, Jasper. You'll see."

Before I could respond, Rose had swiveled around in Emmett's arms until she was facing him and stretched up on her toes to kiss his chin. "Let's go, Grizz. We've got work to do."

She started to tug Emmett toward that door when he pulled back to stop her. "No Rose, Jasper needs to hunt and I'm gonna make sure he goes."

"What do you think we're doing, Emmy?"

"Compromise, remember?" I added. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem, Jasper." Rose started to tug Emmett out of the room, explaining that they were going to catch something for me and bring it back to the house.

Alone with Bella again I held her to me and carefully inspected her features. Without being able to feel her emotions, all I could go by were her expressions and body language. In all honesty, she looked like she was sleeping. Her face was calm and her forehead was smooth; free of any visible stress.

Usually when Bella slept her eyes would move constantly. She was a very vivid dreamer. But now, looking at her eyelids there was no movement.

How could all of this be? I was still trying to keep her in a serene state, but the pain of transformation is such that even with how much control I have over emotions I should only be able to take the edge off.

I wondered if I should stop trying to keep her under. Perhaps that was making things worse. It was impossible to stop though because if there was a chance I was helping I didn't want to take that away from her.

What if I pulled back my gift only to have Bella's pain take over so ferociously that I couldn't get it back under control again? No, I couldn't risk it. I could only hope that I was doing the right thing.

Having Bella in my arms was the only thing keeping my anger at bay. How had all this happened? I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it all. Reuben. It had always been Reuben.

It didn't seem possible that my biggest enemy had been the one to kill Bella's family. That somehow his desire for vengeance when it came to me was as strong as his desire for Bella's blood. How the woman I had become so bonded to had come so close, so many times, to her own death.

There were so many questions and I didn't think for a moment that there were enough answers to satisfy me.

I'd even considered putting Reuben back together in an attempt to get some answers from him. I knew that no one would be able to answer many of the questions I had. Such as if the connection between me and Bella had something to do with how obsessed Reuben was with both of us.

That question would be impossible to answer, but I would always wonder. However there were other questions that Reuben would be able to answer.

Where was Maria and how had Reuben convinced her to let so many of her 'soldiers' leave?

How many of Irina's actions were of her own free will and what was she controlled to do?

There were others, but I couldn't convince Carlisle to let me put him back together. Emmett even suggested that we only put enough of him back so he could listen and talk, but Carlisle didn't want to risk it. Even saving Reuben and Jayson for Bella was hard for Carlisle. He wasn't a cruel man, and regardless of how angry he was at what Reuben had done, he said there was a difference between justice and torture.

What Carlisle didn't understand is that I know damn well that there is a difference between justice and torture. No matter what I would never think Reuben had suffered enough for his actions. If I didn't have people relying on me, I would spend the rest of my existence tormenting the different pieces of Reuben's body. Hell, I'd spend an entire month on each finger.

But I do have people relying on me. I would go along with Carlisle on this one. I might not have agreed so easily but Peter and Garrett are going to do some research and even some reconnaissance if necessary. They'll find out what the Maria status is. We need to know if more danger is possible, though I can't imagine that she'd have many left in her coven.

And when the others find Irina, we'll be able to get some answers from her as well. So I would make myself be satisfied with our pending bonfire. And though I might not be able to spend a month torturing each of Reuben's fingers, they looked like good kindling.

I tucked Bella against my side and traced the features of her face with my fingers. She was hot. This was possibly the only thing that told me that _something_ was happening. Her heart rate was still abnormal and her breathing was coming in shallow, but steady breaths.

When I ran my fingers across her forehead I noticed that she was starting to sweat a bit. Even against my cool body Bella was hot. She always said that she didn't feel cold from contact with me, but I should at least be able to keep her from overheating.

I didn't want to move her, but I could feel her temperature climbing higher. I carefully shifted Bella onto the bed and slipped out from under her. I wanted to open the window and get some air circulating.

The weather was actually fairly mild for December, but it was still cold. The cooled air should help with how hot Bella was.

I knew there wasn't much that could take me away from Bella at this moment. The whole reason Emmett and Rosalie were getting 'take-out' for me is that I refused to leave the room.

But suddenly I had a reason. No, I didn't want to leave Bella but the scent coming through the window couldn't be ignored and I had to hope she would be okay without me for a few minutes.

I quickly made sure Bella wasn't near the edge of the bed and that her features still appeared to be serene. Then I took a few seconds to consider my options.

The scent was getting stronger and I didn't think I could stop myself from going after it. I didn't _want_ to stop myself from going after it. I would be back as quickly as I could manage.

If I went through the house, surely they would try to stop me. I could only hope that Edward was distracted enough not to hear my thoughts and that Alice hadn't seen anything yet. Doubtful.

After one more glance at Bella I quietly went out onto the balcony. When I moved to the railing and looked out beyond the house, I saw her. I had been concerned for a moment that her escorts would try to stop me, but she was alone.

That was all I needed to see. There was guilt and concern for leaving Bella even for a moment, but the bloodlust was overpowering. The desire for justice was bubbling up once more.

A snarl erupted from my chest and with clenched teeth I threw myself off the balcony. I grabbed the top of a pine tree and pivoted myself around, gaining momentum. I kicked off from the tree and rocketed into Irina.

She hadn't seen me coming. When I slammed into her we both went skidding across the top of the snow and flew into a grouping of trees, pine needles and pinecones raining down on us.

Irina was on her back under me and I could feel her fear tinged defiance; both emotions spurred me on. I flipped her around onto her stomach, grabbed a fistful of her hair and pressed her head securely against a rock. One of my knees was in the center of her back and the other leg was across both of her legs, holding her to the ground.

Keeping a firm grasp on her hair I moved my other arm around her neck, pulling her back slightly and finally growling through clenched teeth.

"Irina, you have exactly ten seconds to convince me that you deserve to live." Venom filled my mouth and dripped down my chin. I ignored it. Irina's fear escalated and with the state of mind I was in, I drank it in. I clamped my jaw together even tighter to stop my instinctual desire to simply be done with her now and tear her to pieces.

"I'm waiting, Irina." I snarled when she hadn't spoken after 1.5 seconds. I yanked her head back a little further, though it didn't cause her pain. "The only reason I haven't already torn you to shreds is because of the respect I have for our families." I got closer so I was speaking into her ear. "But I am not known for my patience and you, Irina, are running out of time."

She was breathing heavily, gasping really, and her fear had grown. I helped it, increasing her discomfort. Still, she remained quiet, not even fighting against me. That's when I felt her resignation.

Irina wasn't going to answer me; that much was clear. She wasn't even fighting me. If she wasn't going to try and talk her way out of this, not that I would've listened anyway, then maybe it was time to end it.

I spoke to her again. "I'm not surprised you have nothing to say, Irina. How can you live with yourself knowing what you've done? I can feel your guilt and your remorse, but it doesn't move me." I gnashed my teeth beside her ear. "You brought this on yourself."

Before I had time to say or do anything else, I was pulled off of Irina. I struggled against my captors at first, but quieted when I realized it was Peter and Edward.

I glared at Peter. "How can you stop me from doing this? Have you forgotten so quickly what she's done?"

He rolled his fucking eyes at me. "Knock it off, Jasper. Of course I haven't forgotten, but you aren't this person anymore. You may think that killing Irina will make you feel better, but it won't. She needs a chance to explain what happened and I won't let you kill her. I won't let you carry that guilt for the rest of your life. This is different than Reuben or even Jayson, and you know it."

Irina was already being taken inside. I was pissed but there was some part of me that knew Peter was right. I didn't have to like it though. I wrenched my arm away from Edward and looked back at Peter.

"What, everyone is just welcoming her back like nothing happened? And what if after she's had her 'tea and cookies' we find out that she acted of her own free will? What then? You'll pat her on the back and send her off with a party favor? Have you completely forgotten what she's done or do you just not care?"

In the same second that Peter released my arm, I was pinned against a tree with Peter's hand at my throat. I knew I could probably free myself but I'd already realized that I'd gone too far with what I'd said to him.

Peter was mere inches from my face, squeezing my throat and growling quietly. He had a look on his face I hadn't seen in decades. Oh shit…I'd pissed Petey off.

He snarled in my face. "The only reason I'm not beating the shit out of you right now is because I know you're incredibly stressed out. You are going to go take care of Bella and leave Irina to the rest of us." Peter's hand squeezed tighter. "If we find that Irina knew what she was doing I'll tear her apart myself, but if you ever talk to me like that again I'll rip your fucking throat out, Jasper. Don't you ever forget that I loved Bella first, you son of a bitch"

The pressure around my neck stopped and the only glimpse I got of Peter was of him shutting the front door before joining the others with Irina.

I raked my hands through my hair and sighed. This shit was really getting to me. I wanted to hear what Irina was going to say but I knew they weren't going to let me in the room. Besides, I needed to get back to Bella. Before that thought even finished there was a noise coming from Bella's room.

It wasn't a scream or a yell, but it was a noise that made it obvious Bella was uncomfortable. I hated myself for leaving her. What was I thinking? I turned to jump back up to the balcony when Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Let me go, Emmett. Can't you hear her?"

He shook his head. "I can hear her, but you aren't going up there yet."

"The hell I'm not! Get out of my way, Emmett."

His grip on my arm didn't lessen. "Look, Rosie is up there with Bella so she isn't alone. You need to take care of yourself before you go back up there. You look haggard, man."

Emmett dropped my arm and pointed to the edge of the trees where he'd left a large brown bear. He punched my shoulder.

"It was hard savin' it for you Bro, but I'm glad I did. You need it more than I realized." He pushed me forward. "Go on, Jasper. The faster you take care of business the faster you can be back up there with Bella."

The extra venom I'd been producing as a result of Irina and then Peter filled my mouth again. The bear had been knocked out but I still broke his neck quickly to avoid him feeling any unnecessary pain.

I grabbed a handful of fur and ripped it back, revealing the pulsing jugular directly under the pink skin. I took the first pull and realized how thirsty I'd been. I greedily drank the rest, pulling the rich nectar down my throat and enjoying the cooling sensation it left in its wake.

Emmett offered to clean up so I could get back to Bella. On my way I'd listened to try and get an idea of what was happening with Irina, but Bella started making those noises again and I needed to get back. Having my thirst quenched made my priorities more clear.

Rosalie moved over so I could sit close to Bella. She was quiet again.

"What was happening earlier? Was she in pain?" I asked Rose without taking my eyes off of Bella.

"I'm not sure what that was. She was definitely uncomfortable though. It seemed to get better when I talked to her. But Jasper, it's still so strange isn't it?"

"You mean how quiet she's been so far?" Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's more than strange." I looked up to meet her eyes. "How many people have you seen go through it?"

"Just Emmett, but like everyone else I clearly remember when I was changed. I was anything but quiet." Rosalie shivered remembering the pain.

"I've changed hundreds and seen thousands go through it. I've never seen someone react like Bella is reacting. Those noises she just made are the first sounds that have come from her in a long time."

"Isn't that good though? I mean seriously, Jazz, if she's this still then maybe she isn't in pain."

"Maybe. I just have a feeling she is in pain. I'm still keeping her somewhat sedated but I can't feel anything from her. I hope that doesn't last."

We were quiet then. I looked over Bella carefully making sure nothing was out of place. I gently brushed the hair away from her face and leaned further down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry I left, Darlin." I whispered quietly into Bella's ear. "It won't happen again, I promise." I kissed the skin behind her ear and then rested my forehead on the side of hers. I sighed, "Please be okay, Bella."

After a few more minutes I went to clean up, leaving the door to the bathroom open so I could see Bella and so she could hear my voice. I wanted to get back on the bed with her but after everything that happened outside I needed to get clean first.

"Hey Jasper?" Rosalie called from where she was still sitting in the bedroom.

"What's up, Rose?"

"I think I'm going to head downstairs. I want to know what's happening with Irina."

Knowing I couldn't be two places at once, I'd been trying not to think about what was going on downstairs. "Good idea. Thanks for helping with Bella."

I came out of the bathroom when Rose was leaving the room. "Rose will you let me know what's going on?" She nodded and closed the door.

For the next hour I laid on the bed with Bella. I had her cradled in my arms and she hadn't made any more noises. I hated not knowing if she was alright.

I could see that her skin was slightly paler than it had been before, and it looked like her hair had more highlights in it. Her skin was no longer pliable, but not quite hard like mine. Her heart was still beating.

That heartbeat is what I was concentrating on, like an out-of-tune metronome. I ran my hand down Bella's arm and noticed it wasn't as warm as it used to be.

It was a while later when I heard several sets of footsteps making their way down the hall. I sat up against the headboard and pulled Bella to me just as there was a knock on the door. I was pretty sure it was Carlisle but with so many people together I wasn't sure.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal my entire family; Carlisle, a newly healed Esme, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice. Carlisle had a grave look on his face and I reminded myself that I was holding Bella. If I received bad news I didn't want to hurt her.

The emotions coming from my family were varied; frustration, anger, betrayal, hurt. But there was also; hope, anticipation and understanding. I certainly wasn't having any issues feeling _them._

"Still can't feel Bella?" Edward asked after hearing my internal conversation.

I shook my head and watched as everyone took their places around the room. Carlisle went to the foot of the bed and looked at me intently.

"You will stay calm." Carlisle said to me and then looked at Emmett who was clenching his fists at his side. I glanced at Peter and I could see his jaw was tight.

"What happened?" I asked, not wanting to drag this out any longer. Esme came and sat on the other side of the bed and squeezed my hand before laying her hand on Bella's arm. I tensed but after dealing with my thirst I found it was easier to allow people I trusted to touch her.

Carlisle cleared his throat, but it wasn't necessary. Everyone was already waiting for him to speak.

"Jasper, we've decided a few things and I'm hoping you'll agree."

"What happened with Irina?" I interrupted with an edge to my voice.

"Please Jasper. We're getting to that." Carlisle sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. He looked tired.

"Edward?" Carlisle motioned to him and he took a step closer to me.

"Jasper, I listened carefully and Maggie insisted Irina was telling the truth. Irina met Reuben before she found out about you and Bella but never pursued him. After she learned of your relationship she decided to seek him out.

"Reuben became a shoulder for her to cry on and she told him about your relationship. She didn't tell him Bella's name because at that time she didn't know it herself. Not long after this, Irina started to experience what felt like black outs."

Carlisle picked up the story from Edward. "She would have periods of time where she didn't remember anything she'd done. Irina thought something was wrong with her."

I scoffed at this. There IS something wrong with her. Carlisle ignored me and continued.

"When she came to the party she was already under their control. After Reuben made it to Peter's house in Montana and found Bella's scent, Irina knew enough to fill in the gaps.

"Irina started breaking through the blackouts and was picking up more information along the way but she couldn't control her actions when she was under their spell. She understood that Reuben was coming after Bella, but she honestly didn't think he was going to hurt her. Reuben told Irina that he and Bella had been in love. Irina was under the impression that if she helped Reuben find them that Bella would go with Reuben and she'd be free to pursue you, Jasper."

I interrupted again. "That's ridiculous. How can you even think…"

"She was telling the truth, Jasper." Edward reiterated. "I know it sounds farfetched and we know they were lies, but Irina thought it was the truth. That was part of that other vampire's gift. He could make you believe a lie."

"So what?" I seethed. "What? Now we're one big, happy family again? We're just going to overlook what Irina did?"

"Of course not, Jasper." Carlisle stood up and paced in front of the bed. "But we aren't going to hurt her. While I can understand why it happened, I can hardly stand to be in the same room with her." He stopped and put his hand on Esme's shoulder. "Whether it was completely her fault or not, Irina almost cost me everything."

"Jasper," Peter spoke quietly but I could tell he was still angry with me. "We've agreed to leave Irina alone with the understanding that she stays away from Bella and the rest of the family for awhile."

"Is she leaving then? Because I don't think I can stop myself from hurting her regardless of how forgiving the rest of you seem to be."

Peter growled quietly. "You are really pissing me off today, Jasper. If you'd shut the hell up for more than two seconds we'd tell you what we're doing."

Charlotte put her hand on Peter's arm and spoke calmly, "Cut him some slack, Peter. You would be acting the same way if the situation was reversed, and I seem to remember having to hold you back downstairs."

Peter still glared at me. "Despite what you think, Jasper, we haven't forgiven her. We've simply agreed not to hurt her after learning she wasn't entirely at fault and that she didn't mean for any harm to come to Esme, Bella or anyone else."

"That being said," Carlisle continued, "We aren't going to stay here. We can't ask Irina to leave her home, so we've decided to leave."

"When?" I asked, still trying to control my temper.

"We're leaving as soon as we're ready to go."

Peter had relaxed a bit and wove his fingers with Charlotte's. "We're going to Kodiak."

Oh. This was actually a good idea, but I didn't understand how we were going to move Bella. As far as I knew the only public transportation onto Kodiak Island was by boat or plane, and neither of those seemed good for Bella. Before I could ask, Peter continued.

"As you know, we have a house on the Island. It's very remote which is why Charlotte and I don't use the house very often. It's too remote which makes hunting difficult. But the animal population is sufficient for veggie hunting and there are so few people around that it will be a good place for Bella to hang out over the next year."

I nodded. This sounded good, but still, "That's great, but how are we going to get Bella over there? We can't wait for her to wake up and I don't think public transportation is a good option at this point."

Carlisle reached over Esme and patted my shoulder. "Bella is our first priority. Ely has offered to fly us over. There is a small air strip used mostly by charters, but we won't have our cars so if we fly we won't have transportation to the house. Besides, the air strip is probably closed this time of year. Ely is going to use a friend's helicopter to jump us over there."

"What about everyone else? We still aren't sure what's going on with Maria."

"Tanya and her family are staying here, of course. Garrett has offered to stay with us until we know if the Maria situation is a possible danger. The others are going to head out on their own but have agreed to return if we need help."

I looked around at my family and saw that most of them were looking not at me, but at Bella. "Thank you for working all this out."

"Jasper, you stay with Bella and the rest of us will pack. Rosalie and Alice are going to get Bella's things together. Peter and Charlotte are leaving now to get the house opened and ready. We'll meet them there."

I knew Peter and Charlotte kept a boat for getting to and from Kodiak, and though they hadn't used it in a long time I'm sure it would still work. I needed to make things right before Peter left.

I looked at Peter and met his gaze. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry for being such an ass, Pete."

He shrugged his shoulders back at me. "It's all good Jasper. Hell, I expected you to get all moody anyway. I just didn't expect the whining." He laughed.

"Whatever." I grinned but then thought of something that turned my grin to a grimace.

"What are we doing with Reuben and Jayson?" I wanted to wait to permanently dispose of them until Bella could help, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to travel with their dismembered bodies. What would the neighbors think? I smiled again thinking of the reactions we would get from passersby.

"We've already taken care of it, Jasper. They'll still be waiting for you when Bella's ready for some closure." Peter assured me. I was going to ask how they planned on moving them, but decided I was better off not knowing.

He and Charlotte came over and took turns kissing Bella's head. I stiffened again, but allowed the contact. Charlotte stopped and kissed my cheek. "Everything will work out now, Jasper. You'll see. Take care of her for us."

I nodded. "Thanks Char. We won't be far behind you." During our goodbyes I'd thought of something. "Hey, you said the hunting was hard for you on Kodiak. What are you going to do?"

They smiled. "We'll figure something out." Charlotte answered.

Peter's grin widened. "Yeah, but even if we settle for the veggie life for awhile longer don't start thinking you've converted us. You can live on the stuff, but it tastes like shit."

The family spent the next hour getting things ready to go. I was worried about traveling with Bella, but I knew we couldn't stay here. At one point Tanya came to talk to me. She apologized over and over again. I could feel her guilt.

"It isn't your fault, Tanya."

"No, I know Irina's actions aren't my fault but I feel like a traitor choosing Irina over having you stay. I'm sorry for that, I just couldn't turn her away. She feels awful, Jasper. She is so sorry for what she's done."

I had to clench my teeth together for a few seconds before I could answer without growling. "She's your family, Tanya. We get that, and I accept your apology. Irina's apology is going to take some time though."

The others had all come in one by one to say goodbye and to offer an apology in their own words. Irina didn't come in, which was a good thing. I found out that she had left to hunt and wasn't going to return until we'd left. Kate was the last one to kiss Bella's cheek and say she was sorry. I had a feeling that we'd be seeing Kate before too long.

By the time everyone had said goodbye, I was damned tired of people touching Bella. I was ready to leave.

When everyone was packed Rose helped me get Bella into some warmer clothes. We didn't know if the cold would still affect her body but Carlisle felt that if her heart was still beating she needed to be protected from the elements.

Rosalie could see that I was having a hard time allowing someone else to touch Bella. "You know, Jasper, you're going to have to get that possessive crap under control before Bella wakes up. I have a feeling she won't be impressed by it."

I didn't respond, but shit…what did she expect? I'd come so close to losing Bella that she'd be lucky if I ever let her out of my sight again. She'd just have to deal with it because I didn't see it changing anytime soon.

Emmett and Garrett were outside clearing a spot for the helicopter to land. There was a large area that was perfect but it was covered in snow. It didn't take them long to clear it and not long after that we heard the whir of the helicopter blades in the distance.

After that things moved quickly. The helicopter was very large and would fit most of us and our luggage. Peter and Charlotte had their boat at the dock and Garrett and Emmett had decided to take the car to the water and then swim to Kodiak.

"Maybe I'll find a whale to play with!" Emmett had exclaimed before they left.

The first part of the flight was uneventful. The scenery was beautiful and the atmosphere was pleasant. It seems I wasn't the only one to be relieved to get out of that house. I wouldn't have been able to control myself had Irina shown up.

There wasn't enough room in the helicopter for Bella to stretch out on her own seat. I was holding her upper body against my chest and her legs were across Alice. Bella still hadn't made anymore noise but Carlisle was insisting everything was progressing as it should.

We were about thirty minutes from landing when Alice turned to me sharply and glanced down at Bella.

"What?"

"It's about to get bad, Jasper."

"You said that before too, Alice."

She winced, remembering her incorrect view of how Bella's transformation would go. "I know, but I still think she was experiencing the change just like everyone else. Just for some reason she's been so quiet. But that's about to change."

Alice moved to put her hands over her ears and I saw Edward flinch and do the same. I looked down at Bella and her mouth twisted and something similar to a mewl came from her lips.

I looked at Alice. I was confused. Was that it?

But then it was like a seam opened up, and if I hadn't been sitting down I'm convinced I would have fallen from the intensity. After two days of not feeling her, now everything was pouring out and oh god was she in pain.

Bella's back arched and her hands flew up to clutch at her hair as the helicopter was filled with a blood curdling scream. I may have screamed too, but I can't be sure. It took me a moment to get control of myself again. Bella's screams continued and her pain and confusion and fear were drowning me.

I fought for composure and tried to help. Now that I could feel her, I should be able to lessen the pain. The confusion and fear that Bella was feeling bothered me almost more than the pain.

She was still screaming but I pried her hands open from where they were still gripped into her hair and then held her to my body even closer. I leaned down and whispered every soothing thing I could think of into her ear.

I reminded her of what had happened. I explained where we were and what we were doing. I told her that she was going to be okay, and most of all I told her I loved her.

Over and over, "I love you, Bella. Oh god, I love you. You'll be okay. I'm so sorry. I promise everything will end soon. You're safe. I love you, Darlin."

I gave everything I had to try and take some of her pain away. I sent her calm, security, safety and peace. It didn't take long for me to realize it was impossible to stop the pain. I'd never tried to help someone like that during the change, but now I knew I couldn't remove the pain.

Even if I couldn't stop the pain completely it seemed I was able to at least take the edge off. Bella didn't go back to being quiet, but her screams turned into whimpers and the whimpers turned into quiet moans.

By the time I got her somewhat calmed, we were landing. My family was watching with concerned eyes and I could still feel they were startled. Bella had gone for so many hours without any sign of pain that we were all a bit stunned.

The house was in a grouping of trees at the base of a mountain. It was literally in the middle of nowhere, but there was a small inlet that stretched in from the ocean to a several meters from the property.

I could see that the house was in the shape of a cabin, but I was too preoccupied with Bella to pay much more attention than that. Peter and Charlotte met us outside and when they saw what was happening, they quickly helped me inside with Bella.

"What happened?" Charlotte's words dripped with concern.

"I don't know. One minute she was just like she's been the last two days. The next minute she was screaming like a banshee and I could feel her again."

"It looks like you've been able to help a little bit." Peter's mouth went into a frown and I could feel how worried he was for his daughter's wellbeing.

"I can't take the pain away but it seems like it helps some."

They led me to our room. It wasn't large, but it was comfortable with a big bed. The walls were the logs that made up the house and a twisted iron chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Charlotte helped me get Bella into more comfortable clothes and pulled back the blankets on the pine log bed. This is where Bella and I would stay until she woke up.

I listened to my family as they moved around the house. Garrett and Emmett made it from their swim and Emmett was going on about his experience with a pod of orcas. They would all take turns checking on Bella, and would occasionally sit with us for awhile.

Bella continued to moan, groan and whimper. She would thrash about the bed until I held her down. She didn't fight me though I expected her too. My touch seemed to soothe her as much as my voice. I touched her and talked to her constantly, always reassuring and comforting.

The next morning, Alice came bouncing into the room and her exuberance seemed out of place.

"What?" I snapped unintentionally.

"Geez, Jasper. Good morning to you, too." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes and motioned down to Bella. Alice's face smoothed out as she sat down on the bed. "Sorry, I guess jumping around like it's Christmas isn't really appropriate right now, is it?"

"It's alright. Sorry I snapped at you. I'm a little on edge." I sighed and then looked pleadingly at Alice. "Have you seen anything? Will she wake up soon?"

Alice smiled gently and nodded. "Tonight, Jazz. She'll be beautiful."

I sighed again and looked down at Bella. Her skin looked like porcelain and it had hardened more since yesterday. There were changes that had taken place but all I saw was Bella.

"She's always been beautiful." I replied to which Alice rolled her eyes.

"When did you get so soft, Jazz? It's like Bella squeezed all the anger and resentment right out of you."

I shrugged. "She makes me want to be a better man. She accepted me for who I had been and showed me that wasn't who I was anymore."

Alice smiled and kissed Bella's cheek before turning to leave. At the door she turned back around and said, "By the way, Happy New Year's Eve, Jasper."

* * *

It was a long day. I stayed with Bella and only shifted my position in an attempt to make her more comfortable. She yelled out several times but I was always able to calm her down.

Everything was weighing down on me though and I needed her to wake up. I needed to see her eyes, no matter what color, and know for certain that she was safe. I felt exhausted.

Emmett had come in and talked about Bella's first hunt with me. I wanted to take her out by myself. There weren't any people in this area of the Island so Carlisle had agreed. I didn't mention that I didn't care if he agreed or not, I was taking her out alone.

It was nearing midnight when Bella's heart started to race. The hummingbird-like sound filtered throughout the house and one by one my family came into the room.

I was expecting Carlisle to tell everyone to back off, but it was Peter that stood up at the end of the bed.

"Now listen here people. I know you're anxious to see Bella, but all of you being in here is going to freak her the hell out. Why don't we wait in the hall until she's got her bearings and then we can play it by ear."

I nodded to him in thanks as he ushered my family into the hallway. Alice was pouting again but the rest of them readily agreed. Only Carlisle stood inside the door, assuring me that he would disappear before she opened her eyes. I knew he only wanted to ensure Bella came out of this unharmed so I had no issue with his presence.

The clock on the wall seemed like it was racing against Bella's heart. The closer it got to midnight, the closer her pulse sped up. It sounded like the chopper blades, whirring so fast it was a continuous note.

Her back was arched away from me and her body was rigid.

"Jasper, son, maybe you should get out from under her? Perhaps you'd be safer if you stood beside the bed instead of having her lying against you like that?"

I didn't answer because all my attention was on Bella's speeding heart. I simply shook my head. There was no way I was moving. I told Bella I wouldn't let go again, and I meant it.

At twenty seconds to midnight her heart reached an all time high, and I knew it would soon fall silent. I waited, holding my breath as I mourned Bella's humanity. There were so many things about her human life that I would miss; her stuttered heart rate when I got close, her easy blush, the way she stumbled over nothing were just a few of them.

I said a parting Eulogy but it wasn't a sad occasion. For us death would be a joyous celebration. It would mean we never had to be apart as Bella joined me in immortality.

At ten seconds to midnight Bella's heart gave a sudden stutter. It raced again, and then slowed dramatically.

At seven seconds to midnight the room fell silent, devoid of Bella's heart beat for the first time.

At five seconds to midnight I watched her face smooth out and could no longer feel any pain coming from her.

At four seconds to midnight I finally spoke. "Come back to me, Darlin. Open your eyes, Bella."

At two seconds to midnight I felt a surge of love coming from her like nothing I'd ever felt before.

At one second to midnight I saw her eyes flutter.

And as the clock stuck twelve, welcoming in the New Year, Bella's bright, crimson eyes opened onto her new life.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and sorry again that it took so long for the update. Hopefully that won't happen again but seeing as these things have been out of my control I can't promise that it won't. I can promise that I won't abandon the story though. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**If things are normal and I can log onto the site I should have the next chapter this week.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 40**

**-----**

.

My eyes flickered open after what felt like eons of being trapped in the dark. At that moment, the only word to describe what I was feeling is overwhelmed. My eyes were open and I could feel Jasper looking at me, but I wouldn't meet his gaze. Not yet.

When I was starting to come back into consciousness everything came back to me, and I remembered exactly what had happened. I was damaged.

I briefly recognized how odd it felt not to feel my heart beating, and the clarity with which I could see was much more than I'd originally thought it would be. I wanted to look at Jasper and take him in with my new vision, but I still couldn't make myself do it.

Every time Jasper would whisper words of encouragement, I would feel the love I have for him soar. The way I loved him before was already so amazing, but this was a new sensation and it was so powerful. But despite this, each second I could feel the despair dragging me deeper. How could he ever look at me the same way again?

I'd be lying if I said there wasn't some part of me that was thankful Reuben had bitten me. But how could Jasper stand the sight of me now? I concentrated on how my body was feeling and though I expected my skin to crawl just from the thought of Reuben's venom being inside me, it didn't happen. I felt strong and complete somehow.

This brought on the disgust and the guilt. I was feeling better than I ever had physically even though I knew it wasn't Jasper that had turned me. It made me a most horrible monster, and I wondered if I would end up being like Reuben. My inner beating didn't get much further before Jasper whispered to me again.

"I know it's hard to get used to Bella, but it'll pass. Take all the time you need to get your bearings." He'd paused and kissed my head. I had no confusion over who he was or who he was to me. I could feel his skin on mine and it was warm, soft and comforting. And here I was being comforted by the man I love when I'd become an undead wreck, filled to the brim with his enemy's venom.

Jasper gripped my chin and it was the first action he'd taken that wasn't gentle. He pulled my face up and I immediately closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the disappointment or revulsion I was certain would exist. Again, how could it not after what had happened?

"Look at me, Isabella."

I started to shake my head, but I stopped. Knowing that I was so close to looking into Jasper's eyes was too much to deny myself. It felt like ages since I'd really seen him, and maybe that would help with the darkness I could still feel lapping at my heals. And maybe it would send me even deeper.

Either way I would deal with what I saw reflected in his eyes if it meant I could just see _him_. I wouldn't blame him for whatever reaction he had, and I wouldn't resent him. I knew he wouldn't be able to help it, not with how possessive he is of me. This most certainly would have changed _something_.

I slowly opened my eyes and there he was. He was mere inches from my face, and more beautiful than I ever realized. How had I missed this before? Had I really been that blind? It's true that I could see scars in my peripheral vision that I hadn't been able to see before, but they didn't bother me.

It was like looking at the sun. The only sun I would ever need if he'd still have me. If I could still retain who I was, knowing what was flowing through my veins, we might have a chance.

And once the shock of seeing Jasper for the first time lessened enough for me to pay attention to anything else, I saw the look in his eyes. An entire second had passed since I opened my eyes and I could see that Jasper was frustrated. My eyes dropped though he still held my chin firmly.

He used one arm to pull me up further into a sitting position and I looked at the floor, concentrating on the grains in the wood flooring and the individual fibers making up the rug peeking out from under the bed.

"I said, look at me Bella."

This time I did shake my head. I couldn't. There was a moment where all I wanted to do was run. In fact, I knew that I was probably stronger than Jasper and I most likely wouldn't have a problem getting away from him. But I couldn't make myself do it.

He dropped my chin. My heart fell, thinking he'd given up and had decided to move away from me, but suddenly I was being pushed back against the bed more firmly and I realized he was above me; straddling my waist.

This time I couldn't stop myself from looking back into his eyes, and the determination and…love shining from them startled me.

"Now, I thought we'd been over this before but lest there be any confusion, let me remind you." Jasper leaned down slowly; cautioning me with his eyes in what I can only assume was an attempt to ensure I wasn't startled by his movements. The back of my throat ached, but with Jasper coming closer I couldn't concentrate on it long enough to understand what it meant.

He rubbed his nose back and forth across mine. It sparked a memory of when he'd done something similar, only that time I'd been lying on the dock with him in Montana. His eyes were intent on mine.

"There are two things you need to remember, Isabella. First, I've told you before that you are mine. You're mine, and I'm yours. There's nothing in this world that will ever change that or the way I feel about you." He kissed me softly and the sensation was like nothing I'd experienced before. I felt like my heart should be racing to match my quick breaths.

"And second, I take care of what's mine. I'm a possessive son of a bitch, Darlin. You should know that by now. I know what's bothering you, and Bella, I would've been damned if anyone else's venom was going to run through your veins. Not because it would have changed one thing about how I feel about you, but because I wouldn't have allowed anyone else to have you in that way."

I stared at him wide-eyed and confused. My last human day was jumbled in my mind, but I knew what Reuben had done. If I'm not dead, then there's only one other explanation…Reuben was pulled away before my heart stopped and his venom changed me.

I could see my reflection in his loving eyes. Could he really mean that it doesn't change how he feels?

"Jasper," I started to say but I swallowed the rest of my words when I heard the strange way my voice sounded. Jasper noticed too but instead of looking worried he smiled. It was another change I had been expecting, but actually hearing it was a different story.

I took a deep breath, brought my voice to a whisper and tried again. "But Jasper, he bit me. Reuben did more than that though, he wasn't stopping. I thought for sure it was the end, but it wasn't. So that must mean…"

Jasper kissed me again, hard this time, but he held my arms down so I couldn't pull him closer. He spoke against my lips, "And I told you, Bella. I wasn't going to allow it. There isn't one drop of Reuben inside of you, and there never will be."

It took Jasper a few minutes to convince me that he wasn't just trying to make me feel better. And I did end up believing him, but it was more of the fact that I could _feel_ it. I could feel that it was Jasper running through me. It was Jasper that had saved me, and it was his poison that would keep me alive.

I know that Jasper would have told me the same thing even if he hadn't sucked out Reuben's venom. He would have told me that he did it because he knew how I would have felt for the rest of my existence. But there were so many things telling me that he wasn't just placating me. Jasper was telling the truth and somehow I knew it.

It wasn't much later when I realized I didn't recognize where we were. Jasper quickly filled me in on what had happened in Denali, and why we were on Kodiak Island. When he told me about Irina, I wasn't sure if I was more pissed off at her for what she had done or at my family for letting her off the hook so easily.

It was good we had left because I crave justice. Hell, I didn't even care about justice. I didn't give an Aro's pasty white ass what Irina had to say as far as excuses went. I just wanted to get my hands on her for a few minutes. And I would…Someday.

As Jasper told me about everything that had happened, I was so proud of him. He had to deal with all the stress of the events around him and take care of me without knowing if I was going to be alright.

And it paled in comparison to the pride I felt when I thought about the control it took for him to save me the way he did. It was mind boggling. But hearing the story brought on more than pride, just listening to the details was making my throat feel like it was closing up. Thinking about how he'd pulled my blood into his mouth over and over again, about drove me crazy with need.

I stood up and was clawing at my throat before I realized I had moved. I twisted my neck back and forth, almost like I would have done as a human after sleeping on it wrong, trying to find a comfortable position.

Jasper could see my reaction and he could feel my thirst climbing. But even with as thirsty as I was, I was almost relieved when the door cracked open and Peter stuck his head into the room.

I was thirsty, but I was terrified to hunt. Jasper stepped closer to me.

"Can we come in? Alice is about to drive me nucking futs out here."

"'Nucking futs'?" Jasper asked as I took a step behind him. I was nervous to see my family.

Peter opened the door a little wider and I saw the familiar smile on his face. "Yup. Esme told me I swear too much and has forbidden the 'F' word when I'm in her presence. So it's nucking futs for now."

I heard Esme clear her throat.

Jasper laughed and shook his head, but I knew his attention wasn't entirely on Peter. He could feel that I was stressed and held up his hand to stop Peter before he opened the door all the way.

Jasper kept his hand out to Peter and turned his head so he could see me. The sweet, concerned smile on his face was so beautiful with my new eyes that I lost my focus for a second before his velvet voice brought me back.

"Darlin, are you okay with this? The family wants to make sure you're alright, but it can wait if you aren't comfortable. They would understand if you want to hunt and take some time to deal with things first.

I looked past Jasper, trying to ignore the fire that was building in my throat once more, and saw Peter's smile again. I had never really seen him, of course, not this clearly. When I registered the adoration in the way he looked at me, I suddenly felt like I'd been away from him for months instead of days.

I swallowed thickly and without taking my eyes off Peter I answered Jasper. "I want to see my family, but…uhm, can you help keep Alice calm?"

"Hey!" Alice's indignant response rang out from the hall. I laughed, and the perfect harmony flowing from my mouth like a bell choir threw me off for half a second. This would take some getting used to.

One by one my family slowly made their way into the room. I again pushed back the thirst and it got easier as each loving face made an appearance. _My family._

Peter took Charlotte's hand and slowly walked closer to me than the others had done. Jasper wasn't the only one with more scars than I originally realized. Charlotte had some I could see and Peter had even more. I'm sure that if I didn't know the three of them so well it would have alerted me to some sort of danger.

Charlotte's soft eyes were locked on mine, but Peter seemed to be having a wordless conversation with Jasper. I guessed that he was going off of Jasper's body language to make sure they weren't pushing me too quickly.

They all seemed so hesitant, but then again…so was I. None of us knew exactly what to expect, but I didn't feel like I was out of control. I felt a little overwhelmed seeing, smelling and hearing so many things differently than I had before, but I didn't feel like I was close to snapping.

Jasper squeezed my hand as Peter and Charlotte closed the distance between us. "Charlotte," he said to her cautiously, "maybe the direct contact should wait until Bella has had a chance to process a few things."

Charlotte paused and looked at me questioningly. I realized that they didn't want to set me off by startling me. I squeezed Jasper's hand back and then stepped around him, coming out from behind my protector for the first time.

I took another step and felt a smile spread across my face. I didn't release Jasper's hand, but with my other arm I reached out and stepped into Charlotte's embrace. We sighed simultaneously and I noticed how gently she was hugging me. I suppose it would take some time for all of us to adjust to the new Bella.

She slowly pulled back and placed her hand on my cheek. We didn't say anything, but words weren't really needed.

Peter hugged me and kissed my cheek. His lips felt so different; so warm. Carlisle and Esme came forward next, and much the same actions were repeated. Everyone moved slowly and when they spoke to me the words were soft and gentle.

"We love you."

"You're beautiful"

"I'm so glad you're okay."

And though I could still feel the thirst tugging at me, I pushed it back. It didn't retreat as far this time, but I was able to continue focusing most of my attention on being reintroduced to my 'forever family'.

When it was Emmett's turn, I heard Edward hiss quietly. It was something I wouldn't have been able to detect previously.

"Not a good idea, Emmett." Edward warned him.

Emmett's face fell just a touch, but he still smiled warmly at me.

"What?" I asked, looking between Edward and Emmett for some kind of an explanation.

Emmett shrugged, "I've missed hugging you, but Eddie thinks I'll freak you out."

I paused and searched Emmett's face. He looked different too, but he was still Emmett. I checked myself quickly to make sure I was still in control and then dropped Jasper's hand and launched myself at my big brother. I wrapped my arms tightly around his thick neck.

Emmett was surprised but quickly got with the game and hugged me back. I was blown away when I heard a small groan coming from him. "Bells…need…to…breathe."

I jumped back and started to feel the panic rising when several giggles and low chuckles broke out around the room. Rosalie clucked her tongue, "You don't _need_ to breathe, Emmett."

When I realized Emmett wasn't really hurt, I calmed slightly, but seeing proof that I was stronger than he was had set me on edge. Jasper wasn't the only one that noticed.

Carlisle stepped closer as Jasper took my hand again. "We apologize, Bella. We knew that it would be better to wait until you'd hunted, but honestly we simply couldn't stop ourselves from seeing you." He looked at me lovingly. "Don't think that your reactions are wrong, Bella. It's only normal for you to be feeling overwhelmed right now and it's okay. You're okay and you'll feel better after you've hunted."

Esme came forward again and I groaned internally when I couldn't stop myself from tensing up as she stepped closer to hug me. She paused and I felt a phantom blush in my cheeks that would never surface. I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings but I was getting more and more antsy. I decided to concentrate on the floor.

It was getting hard to focus. The burning was starting to take over and it reminded me, on a smaller scale, of the burning I felt when I came out of the change. I knew I couldn't help my reactions, but I still felt badly.

Esme didn't touch me but when she spoke, the emotion in her words felt like they were embracing me. "Carlisle is right, sweetheart. You have done nothing wrong. We love you and will give you all the time you need to adjust. All we care about is you and I have all the time in the world to hug you when you're ready."

From the corner of my eye I could see Alice bouncing on the balls of her feet. I could hear how her shoes creased each time her feet would move. I could hear the swish of clothing as my family took steady breaths. I could hear everything.

I had to swallow another mouthful of venom and the fire roared higher. I felt like I should be sweating and I was pretty sure I was shaking a bit.

Edward put a restraining hand on Alice's shoulder and she scowled up at him. "It would only take a second."

Edward shook his head.

"He's right." Jasper responded, "We've kept her long enough, Alice. You can show Bella what she looks like when we get back."

'What I look like?' I thought. I was anxious about that part and even if I wasn't ready to explode I'd have wanted an excuse to put off looking in a mirror. Already I could see my arms, hands and feet and those not so subtle changes were enough for now.

I was trying to focus and even though I could hear everything that was being said, I couldn't seem to get the words in the right order as they filtered through my ears. My hands went up again and I pulled my fingers down the column of my throat. I couldn't concentrate on the words being spoken around me.

It was when I felt Jasper tugging on my hand that I realized we were alone in the room.

"Let's go, Sugar. You've waited long enough."

I glanced up at him, and though I was feeling too high strung to talk, Jasper could feel my hesitation.

"You'll be amazing, Bella. You ARE amazing. The fact that you were able to stand here for the last hour and a half - as a freshly baked newborn - without losing it, well, I've never seen anything like it. Not that I'm surprised. You were always in a league of your own."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I was pleased to find that I didn't tense or pull away from him. I don't think my body would know how to deny Jasper of anything.

Jasper led me to the window so we wouldn't have to go back through the house when I stopped. I wasn't used to being able to make Jasper do anything, and I again lost my focus for a moment when I realized I was able to make him stop walking.

I had to take another breath and this time I could feel Jasper's calming influence spreading out across my emotions. When I was finally able to speak, I nodded down at my bare feet.

"What about shoes? Or a jacket? Or something more than…this." I motioned to the yoga pants and light shirt I was wearing.

Jasper smiled and slowly pulled me closer. "You won't be cold, Darlin. And especially for the first few times it will be easier to hunt barefoot. Shoes can feel like they're in the way until you get used to all the sensations. It's better to be able to feel everything."

* * *

By the time Jasper had gotten me to a safe hunting location, I was practically delirious. I had only enough patience left to listen as he told me what to do. Barely.

Jasper stood behind me, running his hands up and down my arms. He told me to let my guard down and let my senses range out. I had been expecting it to be difficult, or at the very least awkward or intimidating. Once I was 'in the moment' it was none of those things.

He turned me slightly to the south and when he did the breeze carried with it a smell that was tangy and rich. It was mouthwatering and I knew it was what I needed. Jasper dropped his hands from my arms and I felt the last of the calm he was sending me trickle away. I was shooting across the terrain less than a second later, being pulled along by the scent on the wind.

I was moving faster than I'd ever driven a car. But in this moment I wasn't able to appreciate running for anything other than the fastest way to that smell. As I ran I realized I could hear heartbeats not far ahead. The sound was sloshy and rhythmic. I wanted it.

I slowed and it seemed I was operating completely on instinct. I didn't have to think about what to do because my body already appeared to know the way. I stalked forward feeling like a predator for the first time. To my surprise, I liked how it made me feel – powerful, fast and deadly.

A small herd of elk had been just around the bend and I felt my body lower into a crouch as my new, sharp eyes took in my options. There were several females, but I didn't pay any attention to the cows. I was zeroing in on the bull, which again seemed to be something my body was choosing on its own.

I was close enough now that I could see the blood pumping through the large vein in the animal's neck. I could hear it and I could smell it too. Being so close I realized it wasn't as appetizing as I originally thought it was, but I was so thirsty I didn't really care.

I waited until the bull was turned at an angle away from me, and it was as if my body was counting down so I would know when to move. I sprung forward in a motion that was faster than I thought possible, and was landing on top of the large bull in almost the same movement.

He kicked his legs violently and with my hands on his antlers I broke his neck with a quick twist. It was something I wouldn't have been able to even watch when I was still human. My apparent 'auto-pilot' mode stopped abruptly when I sunk my teeth into its neck and took my first pull.

I turned my head and spit it back out, shivering from the taste. I knew immediately what the problem was. _This_ wasn't what my body was craving. I watched the blood seeping out of the wound I'd created and my thirst started to take over again.

I understood why we hunted animals, but I didn't understand the sacrifice until this second. And really, I couldn't actually say that I did understand the sacrifice because I had never been in a situation where I had to choose and deny myself of what I really wanted. In this moment I knew what I would pick and it probably should have bothered me. It didn't.

But seeing as I didn't have an option and the damn burning in my throat was enough to make me want to suck on an aloe leaf, I tried again.

I braced myself for the taste and this time before I lowered my mouth I ripped away some of the matted fur hoping it would help. I don't know if it was my impromptu barbering or the fact that my thirst was stronger than the bull's pungent taste, but this time when I drank it wasn't as bad. _And it still wasn't as good as I knew it could be._

I took long pulls, feeling trickles of blood running down either side of my mouth and over my chin. I became greedy as I felt the burn in my throat cool a few degrees and pulled the thick, hot essence into my body even harder.

It didn't take long for me to realize I wasn't getting anything else and I was surprised by how quickly it went. I had no idea how much blood an average bull had running through its body, but I did know that it wasn't enough.

I was also surprised to find myself lying on top of the animal that had lost its life to my instincts; to my need. I felt a little guilty that I had killed the bull when it obviously wasn't what I wanted. It almost felt like a waste.

I couldn't dwell on that or anything else because I was still thirsty. Jasper was close. Even if I couldn't smell him, which I could, I'd still be able to feel him. I didn't know how to describe it and before I had time to think about it or to look for him, there was a rustling in the bushes to my far right.

I froze and pushed my senses out. I was trying to identify the smell though I had only elk to compare it to at this point. It wasn't an elk, and it smelled even less appealing than the bull had, but I was thirsty and it's not like I was going to get what I really wanted anyway.

Without taking the time to think about anything other than my burning throat, I launched myself forward from where I had still been lying on top of my first course. The little fox didn't see me coming, but unfortunately I quickly realized that maybe I wasn't cut out for 'small' creatures.

When I bit down into the warm flesh, I just about decapitated the poor thing. The flow of blood was coming so quickly there was no chance of keeping up with it. Before I knew it, my clothes were saturated and I hadn't even gotten two mouthfuls. But I can't say I'm too disappointed that I didn't get more than I did. Fox was **not** going to be on future menus!

I stood back from the fox and was suddenly gripped with what I had done. The fog my thirst created started to lift slightly and it allowed me to feel more like myself. And 'myself' didn't like what I had done.

I. Had. Killed. I'd killed living creatures with my own hands…and I'd liked it. Shit, I'd wanted to trade them in for a human, and I knew I would have taken the opportunity had it been offered.

But now all I could feel was the horror. I was surrounded by it. The small clearing looked like a miniature battle ground; pure white snow that had been stained red with the blood I had spilt.

I crumpled but Jasper was there before I hit the ground. I collapsed against him and allowed him to pull me against his chest and into the safe enclosure of his arms.

Neither of us said anything for a long time. We didn't need words for Jasper to know what I was feeling. Though I was still feeling awful, the moment Jasper touched me warmth spread throughout my body. We still didn't talk, but the sensation continued to flow to every inch of my being.

When I had pulled myself together enough to be able to speak, I asked him about it immediately.

"Are you doing that?" Again my voice was so different from what I remembered. Was I still me?

He spoke quietly, "The warmth?"

I nodded against him.

"No. I thought maybe you were doing it."

I considered that, but I didn't think I was. "It's not me."

Jasper didn't respond to that particular issue but went on to another. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and tried to decide what the truth was. The breath I'd taken came out in a sigh and Jasper held me tighter.

"Yes. I'm alright. I think that I wasn't expecting a few things that happened and it caught me off guard."

Jasper's hand smoothed down my hair that was a tangled mess. "Let me guess. You didn't think you'd enjoy it as much as you did, and you didn't think you'd hate yourself so much for doing it…and liking it."

I moved my head away from his body in order to meet his eyes. I nodded. Jasper's eyes held me as close as his arms did. They held a deep understanding, an indefinable amount of love and absolutely no judgment.

"It takes time, Bella, but it does get easier. I promise it does. And it's good that you enjoyed the hunt. It would kinda suck if we had to force feed you from a dixie cup."

I laughed that strange laugh again, but it didn't bother me as much this time. I could hear myself in the sound, even if it was deep inside it was still there.

Jasper helped me up and I let him. I may not need his protection as much as I used to, but I still wanted it.

"You should probably hunt again if you think you're up to it." He glanced down my body and back up again. "And then we need to get you cleaned up."

I looked down the same path Jasper had and I looked like I'd just stepped out of a horror film. I cringed and felt the phantom blush once again.

"Another thing that takes getting used to, Bella. Hell, we don't call them 'newborns' for nothin'. Well, unless we're talking about Emmett. That man likes to play with his food. But for you Bella, this will get better. It just takes practice."

Jasper kissed me softly and turned to start walking deeper into the trees. I watched him walking away with such gratitude and appreciation. He looked back over his shoulder and winked at me.

"Besides, Darlin…the clean up is the best part."

I laughed, and wasn't startled at all by the sound this time. It was a true laugh and in that I realized I was still myself. It freed me from the darkness almost completely.

I jogged after Jasper feeling more hopeful than I had since I woke up in this new existence.

He snatched my hand before I could run past him and pulled me roughly back into his chest. Jasper motioned with his head to the sky and I looked up to see stars like I'd never even dreamed of.

And there weren't just stars. I could see the planets, the satellites and I could make out that the moon no longer had a face. I was able to make out each crater as if I was looking through a telescope. And licking at the edge of my vision were colors that took my breath away.

When I turned so I could see more of the Northern Lights, Jasper caught my chin and crashed his mouth to mine with a new level of intensity. His lips molded to mine in a way they hadn't before and it was no longer just my throat that was burning.

Every part of my body was on fire and all I could do was pull him closer. The difference with this fire was that I never wanted the flames to go out.

_Eh, who needs to hunt?_

* * *

The last few weeks were interesting to say the least. So many things had happened, and they weren't all good. But I was happy in my new life. I was happier than I'd ever been.

When Jasper and I returned from hunting that first day, we took a shower together so I could clean up. Jasper had been much messier than he needed to be when he found a bear, and I knew it was to make me feel better for the disaster I'd made of myself.

The shower was nice. The way the water felt on my skin was amazing, but not as amazing as the way Jasper felt on my skin. He irritated me completely when he wouldn't make love to me though.

He'd insisted that we had to wait, but he promised it wouldn't be too long. He wanted me to take time to come to grips with everything that had happened, and explained to me that the emotions that came into play with sex might be too overwhelming.

I wholeheartedly agreed. Yeah right. I totally disagreed but not even my signature 'puppy dog eyes' or pout could change his mind. We still couldn't keep our hands off each other, so I suppose that was something.

There was another event on that first day that didn't thrill me. When I'd finished getting cleaned up, I had been much more composed. I didn't feel like I was so on edge and had a much easier time interacting with my family. But when Alice marched me in front of the mirror for the first time, I about lost it.

It's true that I was beautiful now, and even though Jasper insisted I was always just as beautiful to him, there was definitely an improvement. My hair was silkier and a richer shade. It had grown a little and had subtle highlights of blond and red. My skin was pale, hard and flawless. And something I'd been able to appreciate more now that a few weeks had passed, my breasts were slightly larger.

The problem was that the first time I looked in that damn mirror, all I could see were my eyes. I had known they would be red, but I was expecting them to look like Peter's and Charlotte's eyes looked. They didn't. They weren't burgundy. My eyes were crimson – bright crimson. I looked like freaking evil.

In the hours that followed my first look, I'd thrown a complete temper tantrum and locked myself in my room. I didn't come out until Esme and Charlotte came and comforted me (if you can call it comforting when they threatened to kick my behind if I didn't stop sulking).

Since then I've been able to embrace my new look with a little more enthusiasm. The eyes still sucked, but they'd gotten a few shades darker even in the short amount of time since I woke up.

I still didn't like to dress up 'like a girl', which aggravated Alice to no end but she'd just have to get over it.

There had also been a few tense moments when I got upset about Irina. I'd actually yelled at Carlisle, telling him he was a fool to believe that Irina was a victim in what had happened. Carlisle was calm and patient until I threw Esme in his face. He didn't like me implying that he wouldn't stand up for his mate.

He very firmly put me in my place, and though he did it with love, let's just say I won't be yelling at Carlisle again in the near future. He was good at playing the 'angry dad' and I didn't want to see him like that again.

I still felt like the family had let Irina off the hook a bit too easily, and I still planned on letting her know exactly how I felt about her. But in the interest of having peace at home, I dropped the subject for the time being. Carlisle and I made up not long after.

Other than that, things have been great. Hunting had gotten easier even though I still felt like I was being denied what I really wanted and I continued to feel guilty after I'd finished. Both emotions were dwindling and it made things much better because I loved to hunt.

And I loved to run. The speed was exhilarating, and considering that Jasper was still putting on the brakes in the bedroom, it was the only release I was getting lately. He promised soon though, and I wasn't going to put up with it much longer. If I didn't know that he had my best interest at heart I would have tackled him a long time ago.

I had spent time with all of my family and grown closer to them all. It was easier to be around Edward now since my blood didn't drive him crazy. Emmett and I had always been close of course, but being able to finally play on his level was really fun.

So far I'd beaten Emmett at running, jumping, arm wrestling and leg wrestling. He beat me at thumb wrestling, but that's only because I couldn't stop giggling at his stubby nub of a finger. I felt bad he'd lost it but it was still some funny shit.

I enjoyed many hours with Rose, Alice, Esme and Charlotte. Sometimes we would all do things together and other times we would branch off in pairs. They all told me stories from my human life so I'd have an easier time remembering. I just wish that I could remember more from my life before Peter and Charlotte. Carlisle says to give it time.

The absolute high point and low point of the last month has been our bonfire. It was so strange to have something nauseate me and make me feel elated all at the same time. There was such a sweet justice to watching Reuben and Jayson burning, but it was horrible too. They were both monsters, but we were still taking part in ending their existence – no matter how pathetic it had been.

Emmett brought marshmallows and sticks to the fire. Even though he got smacked by Rosalie and no one could enjoy the marshmallows, they still lightened the mood some. He still wanted to roast them, but there was something so innately wrong about that idea that no one would let him.

Peter scared the hell out of me when he held a burning stick to his hand. The fire danced around his skin but nothing happened. Jasper could see I was panicking and quickly explained that our skin is indestructible, except from vampire teeth and venom. Apparently it isn't the fire that can hurt us, it's the fire connecting with the venom that does the trick. _Who knew?_

Charlotte made him stop regardless and Carlisle insisted we all bow our heads in a moment of silence. He finished off with a short prayer and instead of making me feel better it made the whole situation even more macabre for me.

As relieved as I was that no one would ever be hurt by Reuben or Jayson again, I was so glad when it was over. Even with my conflicting emotions, I was glad they had waited for me to finish it with the fire. I needed the closure, and my family understood that better than I did.

* * *

It was getting close to the end of January now, and Alice was getting anxious to contact Adam. I was getting excited for it myself, even though I knew I couldn't be around him for a long time to come. I felt bad that I wouldn't be able to accompany Alice to see him, but Rose was going to go with her in a few more weeks.

Alice was going to call AJ this weekend to see if he was back from his research trip. It was something to look forward to and made me feel light inside. I was so hopeful that Alice would find her someone.

Other than the time I'd spent with Jasper and our family, Carlisle helped me work on my gift. He'd already been pretty certain that I would have a shield of some kind, and a shield I had.

He spoke with Eleazar over the phone, and though Eleazar couldn't be certain without seeing me in person, he thought there was something more to it than just shielding. We hadn't figured it out yet and nothing more was making an appearance so far. Eleazar offered to come out to Kodiak to check but I wasn't the only one that didn't want that.

I didn't have anything against Eleazar. Well, nothing other than Irina that is. I wasn't ready to see any of them yet, and Jasper understood that. So did Peter and Emmett. They flat out refused to even consider the idea of any Denali visitors. I was relieved.

So Carlisle and I were left with working on my shield and waiting to see if anything else developed. I didn't care if all I had was the shield. It was plenty and I had fun with it.

Edward still couldn't hear my mind on his own, but if I concentrated really hard I could drop my shield enough so he could hear a few things. I could also stop him from hearing Jasper if I was touching him, but couldn't get it to work on stopping Edward from hearing the others.

Jasper could see the possibilities my shield offered, but I don't think he liked it very much. Well, that isn't entirely true. Jasper didn't mind my shield, he just didn't like when I used it to keep him out of my emotions.

He just didn't realize that I only did it to irritate him. And I'd keep doing it until he put an end to the sex ban. Or rather, I'd quit doing it quite so much. It was still fun to get him mad, and I had to get a 'rise' out of him somehow.

I came to find that I really liked Kodiak. It made life easier on me because there were so few people around, especially in winter. Jasper thought my control was really good for a newborn, but we hadn't really had chance to test it. It was true that I could control my temper and my life wasn't ruled by my thirst, but that's about all we knew for sure.

It had been 22 hours since I'd hunted and it was starting to show.

"Why are you so pissed off, Squirt?" Normally Emmett could always make me smile, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Hungry." I grunted.

"I still have some marshmallows."

"Oh go stuff it, Emmett. You know what I mean. I'm _thirsty_. There, is that better oh royal highness of terminology?"

"Sheesh, you do need to hunt, Crabby. Where's Jasper?"

"I'm right here, Em." Jasper's voice helped my mood a little bit and I quickly went over to join him. "Ready?" He asked.

"She's more than ready."

I hissed at Emmett and he held his hands up, minus one finger, in surrender. Now that made me smile. Jasper could obviously feel my amusement and knew what it was about because he towed me out of the house before I could respond to Emmett.

I giggled when we got to the tree line around the house.

"You know, you really should be nice to him about that. It's giving him a complex." Jasper smiled at me and pulled me into a side hug.

My giggle turned into a snort, and even that was a pretty sound.

"At least I'm in a better mood, even if it's at the sake of Em. He calls me 'Squirt', among other things. I don't see why it's such a big deal that I call him Digit."

Jasper laughed with me and we made our way to a new part of the Island at a leisurely pace. I wasn't in such a hurry to hunt now, even though I could feel the thirst and the irritation; I wasn't paying attention to it.

Jasper would kiss my hand or walk with his arm around me, and we just talked and talked for an entire hour. Unfortunately my dumb newborn needs wouldn't wait forever, and eventually I started getting snippy with him again. At least he doesn't take it personally, and I always apologize…eventually.

His phone buzzed and it made me even grumpier that now I'd have to wait for him to talk to whoever was on the other line. I wasn't 'allowed' to hunt on my own according to Jasper. I had told him I was a grown-up and could do whatever I wanted. To that he had said, "Oh yeah? Why don't you try it."

It wasn't so much what he had said that made me swallow my words, it was the way he'd said it. The damn authority in his voice that I'd probably never be able to defy. I didn't want to.

I was tapping my foot as noisily as I could against a rock when Jasper moved to answer his phone. I was about to protest when a scent like nothing I'd ever experienced registered in my thoughts. It was the most delicious smell and it was pulling me forward as it floated across my senses.

The fire in my throat leapt to a new level and I knew that this smell was the antidote to the burn.

I had to have it…and I would have it.

I didn't think about it any further than that. I did what I'd been taught to do. I let my senses take over, and I was gone.

It was mine.

* * *

**I know, I know. The evil cliff hanger returns. I'm writing the next chapter at this very moment so you won't have to wait long to find out what happens. There is SO much information coming up that I had to find a place to stop. And, I have a bit of an attitude tonight so I figured, what the hell? I'm in the mood for a cliffie! LOL**

**I always HATED cliffhangers before I started writing. But now I see that sometimes it's just the best thing for the story.**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter despite where I ended it. **

**We are nearing the end. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. Please let me know.**

**-Jules**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**A head's up for this chapter is that there are a lot of flashbacks. This is Jasper's POV and he is thinking about the last few weeks as he's watched Bella adjust to her new life. It will pick up from the last chapter about ¾ of the way down (no peeking!). **

**Hope you enjoy! Please let me know.**

**

* * *

**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 41**

**-----**

.

I'd been watching Bella closely over that last several weeks. I could say that it was to make sure she stayed out of trouble, but that wouldn't be entirely true. Yes, I was staying close to ensure she was alright, but I also loved watching her interact with our family.

After not knowing if she would make it through the transformation, it was hard for me to let her out of my sight for even a few minutes. I tried to stay in the background when she was spending time with others, but I was still there. For this reason I ended up witnessing a lot of her antics.

Bella is feisty. She seems to be a combination of the fireball I experienced when I first met her, and the softer personality that grew as our relationship changed. Through all of it, I wondered how I ever lived so long without that woman by my side.

January had shown us a lot of good times, and of course there were some trying moments as well. But my family, with Bella being a permanent fixture, was closer than ever.

I was pleased that I could still feel Bella's warmth. Even standing across the room, it was like her warm little hand was pressed into mine. She felt different to me than when she was human, but different is good. I missed her blush, but her emotions are so strong that sometimes it was like she was blushing without the color in her cheeks.

Bella and I had gotten home from hunting in her first week, and when we came downstairs after getting cleaned up Esme was waiting for her.

It was one of those times where I wasn't ready to have her away from me, and luckily Bella seemed to feel the same way. So although I retreated to the other side of the room, I could still hear everything being said. Not that I wouldn't be able to hear her from upstairs, but witnessing things like this first hand was different. I'd pick up a book and try to give them privacy but it never worked.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Esme hugged Bella tightly and I could feel the comfort this brought to both of them. When they broke apart, Esme took Bella's hand and led her to the couch.

No words were exchanged for a few minutes and it felt like they were both having a hard time figuring out where to start. I was tempted to help, but I didn't. Me remaining in the room was enough of an invasion.

Finally it was Esme that broke the silence.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dear?"

Bella looked down at their joined hands and slowly looked up to meet Esme's gaze. Bella nodded but I could feel her sadness, regret and even anger. I tensed, making sure I was ready to step in if necessary. Bella wouldn't hurt Esme, but I was concerned that her emotions would lead to something else entirely.

Bella surprised me again when she controlled herself without my help. The emotions were all still there, but she was keeping herself in check.

Esme was waiting patiently for Bella to speak and seemed to understand the inner conflict happening within her.

"I'm okay, Mom but it's not been easy. I get sidetracked so often but when I'm resting and close my eyes, all I see is that night and what happened to you."

Bella choked back a sob and Esme pulled her into a hug. I knew how much this had been bothering Bella and maybe it would help for them to talk.

"I know, sweetheart. It was awful, but we're both alright now and that's the most important thing. And _he_ will never hurt anyone again."

Esme brushed her hand against Bella's head and rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to soothe her. It seemed to help, but Bella was still crying against Esme's chest. Even without the tears it broke my heart to see her like this. It was again hard for me not to intervene.

Esme didn't rush her. They held each other until Bella had calmed down. When Bella sat back, Esme tucked stray hairs behind Bella's ear and smiled. Both of their eyes were bright.

"I just don't know what I would have done if Carlisle couldn't have fixed you. You were trying to help me, and it got you hurt. I just…I…I"

"And sweetheart, I don't know what I would have done if Jasper hadn't fixed you. Of course I was trying to help you, and I feel awful knowing I failed." Bella jumped to interrupt but Esme stopped her. "No Bella, it's the truth. I know it wasn't my fault and I understand the delay helped our rescuers have more time to reach us, but it doesn't change that I feel rotten about it.

"It's okay to have these feelings, Bella. They are natural and normal, and it would be strange if you came out of a situation like that with no emotional scars. We all carry them. Jasper, Peter, Alice and even Carlisle are still struggling with what happened."

Bella's remorse peaked. "Oh Esme, I'm so sorry I yelled at Carlisle. I shouldn't have done that. It was awful of me to blame him for what happened with Irina. I can't believe I talked to him that way."

"Shh. Bella, it's over with. No one was angry with you, least of all Carlisle. He loves you and understands your emotions are a bit out of your control at times. It's all part of growing up, Dear." She laughed and pulled Bella back into a hug. "Besides I think Carlisle already dealt with this, right? It's over and doesn't need to be rehashed."

This was one of those moments I felt like I should be able to see that beautiful blush spread across Bella's skin. She was embarrassed but I could also tell she was feeling a lot better.

Bella gave a 'humph' and smiled bashfully at Esme. "Yeah, Pops made his feelings on what I said pretty clear, didn't he? I half expected him to ground me."

I fought a laugh but Esme didn't bother. They giggled together for a few moments and it was like feeling weights being lifted off both of their shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Mom." Bella whispered.

"And I'm so happy you're home, sweetheart."

_**

* * *

**_

After that time, the relationship between Bella, Esme and Carlisle had bloomed. She'd gotten closer with Rose as well, but it looked like working on cars would have to wait. There was a car stored here at the cabin, and Rosalie had suggested they try working on it together when Bella was 10 days old.

It was getting close to when Bella would need to hunt so I suggested they wait until after. Bella wouldn't have any of that, and though I could feel her excitement to do this with Rosalie, I could also feel a bit of hesitation. She should have listened to her instincts (and to me).

* * *

_**Flashback**_

They started working on the car together, an old truck, and things were going well while Rose explained things to Bella. She listened carefully and was intrigued. By the time Rose handed her some of the tools to help, Bella was full of anticipation.

Bella took one of the wrenches and bent over the hood. I won't deny I enjoyed _that_ part of it at least. I was leaning against the wall by the door, waiting for what I knew was about to happen. I hoped it wouldn't though.

I could hear metal tapping on metal and Bella was shifting her weight from one leg to another. There wasn't a reason she would want to get more comfortable. From her actions and her emotions I could feel her getting frustrated.

"It won't fit!" Bella even stamped one of her feet on the garage floor, but she was still trying to make it work. I wanted to keep her calm, but I also wanted her to learn what her limits were in the early days of being a newborn. So I stamped down the gentleman in me just like Bella stamped her foot, and allowed her to deal with what was happening on her own. I'd be there for her when she broke.

"It fits, Bells. Try again, but don't force it." Rose tried to explain, but Bella wasn't listening as closely any longer. She'd gone into 'I can do it myself' mode.

After a few more minutes of Bella's muttered curses and the car rolling back from the abuse, Bella stood up, hit her head on the underside of the hood and screamed. Of course it didn't hurt her, but it sure pissed her off.

I pulled Rosalie back a bit just as Bella brought her hand back, still holding the wrench that now looked more like a molded piece of rubber. She had squeezed it so hard that the indentation of her hand was clear along the metal handle.

She pulled her hand back and threw the wrench right through the wall of the garage. Bella was breathing heavily and despite the tantrum I could feel her trying to calm herself down.

A shout came from inside the house. "What the fuck?!"

I glanced over and noticed Bella had thrown the wrench through the wall that connected to the house. _Shit_

Garrett slammed open the door and the need for revenge was rippling out of him. But when he took a step into the garage with the wrench in his hand, he noticed who had thrown it and his face and emotions softened.

"I take it you are the one responsible for this, young lady?" Garrett held out the wrench to Bella and all I could think was '_damn, don't antagonize her for hell sake!'_

Bella was still irritated but she didn't lash out at Garrett. She bowed her head to the ground and a quiet "Sorry" came from her lips.

I caught Garrett's eye and gave him a pleading look. Bella shouldn't always be let off the hook so easily, but I knew this was hard for her and I didn't want to push it - especially when she really was trying so hard to calm herself down.

"Hey, it's not a big deal Bells. I was just giving you shit. Maybe having this thing hit my head knocked some sense into me. It also broke some pottery thing of Charlotte's though so you might have to deal with her later."

Garrett ruffled Bella's hair, dropped the wrench on the workbench and laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Bella was still aggravated but she was doing such a good job. Rosalie was a brave one because she stooped down to kiss Bella's cheek.

"We'll try again another day after you've hunted, Sis. It's really okay. Emmett has destroyed entire houses so a little hole in the wall and a broken pot is nothing to be upset over."

Bella nodded her head but didn't say anything. She was still looking at the ground but I could see her jaw was clenched.

Rose patted my shoulder and walked inside behind Garrett.

It was quiet for several minutes. I wanted to let Bella work through what had happened before I approached her. I could feel that she was still upset, but less so than before. I could also feel that she really needed to hunt.

When Bella raised her head and grimaced at me, I closed the distance between the two of us and took her hand. "Rose was right, Darlin. It happens. It'll get easier though." I should have stopped there, but before I could filter my words I added, "And I told you that you needed to hunt."

Her head snapped back to mine and she glared at me. "Then I'll hunt."

"Sorry, I didn't need to say that. It wasn't nice." I kissed the top of her head, and though she didn't pull away from me she didn't respond to it either. She wasn't happy with me.

"Come on, let's go hunt. I'm getting thirsty too."

"Then go." She snapped at me. "I can hunt on my own."

"No, that isn't a good idea. I'm going with you." The emotions growing inside Bella were strong but she was still doing better than any newborn I'd seen before. Right now she was feeling defiant and rebellious.

"I'm not a child, Jasper. You can't tell me what to do. If I want to hunt on my own, you can't stop me." Her attitude was bringing out my 'no nonsense' side. I wasn't about to let her hunt on her own. Besides the fact that she's less than 2 weeks old, there's no way I'm letting her out of my sight.

There are a lot of ways I probably could have handled the situation, but when I feel like my authority is being challenged I have a hard time letting it go.

"You aren't a child Bella, but you are a newborn and you are my responsibility."

She pulled her hand out of mine and stared up at me with narrowed eyes. She was putting on a good show, but I could also feel that she didn't like how she was acting. "I'm going alone. I'm an adult."

I leaned back against the wall again and gave her a look that was probably a bit patronizing. "Oh is that right? Try it and see what happens." I didn't like threatening her, but I wasn't able to let this get out of my control.

Bella is my everything but she was also a danger to herself and others. There was no way I could let her go off on her own and there was no way I could let her think she could 'woman bully' me into backing down. I'd never hurt her, but I was in charge here and I'd prove it to her if she forced me into it.

My words registered and it seemed to bring her up short. She wasn't scowling anymore but she wasn't smiling either. She was surprised.

"You'd really stop me if I tried to go alone?" She was losing the defiance. Good.

"You know I would, Bella." I stepped closer to her again and rested my hand on her cheek. To my surprise she leaned into me. "I don't enjoy stopping you from doing what you want to do, Darlin. But if you force me to I will put an end to it. I have to keep you safe and we're going to do it my way. Can you understand why it has to be like this, at least for now?"

She closed her eyes and the last of her irritation left with the beautiful smile that graced her features. "I understand that you're always following me around. I'm starting to think you just like looking at my ass."

We'd hunted and she was back to her normal, sassy self after that. Bella apologized to me, as she often does, and I reminded her that it was a learning process and nothing to be ashamed of. We'd work through it together.

When we returned, Charlotte was waiting for us. Her arms had been folded across her chest and she was tapping her foot. Bella looked up at me nervously and squeaked out a plea for help.

"Oh no, Darlin. You got yourself into it, you get yourself out." I gently pushed her toward Charlotte with a smack to her behind and went to sit at the bar to give them my usual illusion of privacy.

I could feel that Charlotte was a little irritated, but mostly she was amused. She liked playing 'mom'.

"Care to explain why my antique vase was shattered today?" Charlotte still had her arms crossed and was looking down at Bella with one eyebrow raised. Charlotte wasn't much taller than Bella, but from her emotions Bella was feeling about two years old at the moment. The poor girl seemed to be having one hell of a day.

"Sorry Mom. It was an accident."

Charlotte clucked her tongue and her eyebrow rose even higher. "Now I don't think that's necessarily the entire truth, is it Isabella?"

I think if Bella ever got the chance she would officially change her name to simply Bella. I know from experience that she doesn't mind me calling her by her full name, but she truly feels like a toddler when her 'parents' do it. The only time they call her 'Isabella' is when she's in some kind of trouble.

Bella brought out the pout and looked at Charlotte with her patented 'I'm innocent' eyes. I knew Charlotte was a force to be reckoned with, and smiled when Charlotte walked forward and hugged Bella. She laughed quietly and pulled Bella over to the couch.

"I didn't mean to break anything, Char. I promise. I just kind of lost my temper there for a minute. I really am sorry. Can it be fixed?"

"I'm not actually mad, kiddo. I was a little disappointed that the vase was broken but I've patched more walls than I can count. I was worried about you though. Are things alright now?"

Bella grinned her shining smile and hugged Charlotte tightly. "Yeah, I'm good now. Jasper helped."

I could feel Charlotte's gratitude and I sent some back to her. I appreciated the way she was with Bella just as much as she was grateful for the same in me.

"I'll fix it, or I can try to at least."

"The vase?" Charlotte clarified and laughed when Bella nodded enthusiastically. "How about we give it a few months and then we'll fix it together. Deal?"

Bella was a little embarrassed when she remembered she'd probably end up breaking it into smaller pieces if she tried to fix it at this point in time. She nodded.

"Deal. Thanks, mom."

They talked for a while longer and I pretended to read. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop it was simply a side effect of refusing to be apart from Bella. So far no one had complained. My attention was peaked when Bella almost shouted.

"But why?" Bella's eyes were wide and she was shocked.

"What do you mean 'why'? School is important Bella, and you're going to finish."

Ah there comes the pout again.

"Oh for crying out loud. You aren't talking to Peter so lose the pout. This isn't up for discussion, Bella. You're going to finish high school."

Bella smirked and leaned back against the couch with her arms behind her head. "Fine, I won't argue but only because I have a feeling some of those football players would taste awfully good."

"Isabella!" Charlotte smacked her leg but I laughed. _There's my girl._

"That wasn't funny Bella, and you know it." I was glad Charlotte continued before Bella could tell her that she wasn't trying to be funny. "Of course you aren't going back to an actual high school. We'll pick up the home study courses where we left off. You'll be done in no time so there's no reason to have a fit over it."

Bella looked over at me and winked. I knew that she was committed to the Cullen lifestyle, but I also knew how much she craved something better than animal blood. Who didn't?

I wasn't going to give her the chance to find out what human blood tasted like though. It wasn't so much that I had an issue with it, after all that is what's natural for our kind and Peter and Charlotte are fine examples of that. No, I wouldn't let her find out because I knew what slipping could do to her in the end.

_**

* * *

**_

Charlotte had ended that conversation with asking Bella if she and Peter could take the two of us on a trip. This would be once Bella was more controlled and no longer a newborn of course.

I thought it was a great idea, and we'd all agreed happily. It was a much better way to end that conversation than school was.

I knew that it was hard for Peter and Charlotte to feel like they were sharing Bella. They didn't mind and were pleased that Bella had been taken in so completely by the Cullens, but they still missed having 'their' Bella.

Things with Bella had gone better after that. Charlotte and Bella came to an agreement that Bella would start the courses again in March. That way she had more time to adjust to her new life and she could learn to hold a pencil without breaking it.

Bella still tested me from time to time. She'd unleash her inner brat but she hadn't pushed it very far. I was starting to think she enjoyed getting me riled up. The ban I put on sex wasn't going to last much longer.

At this point I had a hard time remembering why I'd insisted on it. I knew the emotions that come from making love as a vampire are 100 times stronger than those that result from human sex.

Bella is connected to me so strongly. My decision wasn't because I was concerned about her not being able to handle it, but combined with everything else going on I thought it would be too much. Perhaps it wouldn't have been, but I didn't want to take a chance.

Bella will get her way soon though because I can't keep my hands off of her. Now that she is mine for eternity I have an instinctual need to claim her as mine. When she starts challenging my authority, it pushes me that much closer. And to know she's doing it because she enjoys my reaction?

She's been doing the same thing the last few days with her shield. She blocks her emotions from me, and I know she's teasing me. Yes, not much longer at all.

Peter must have known I was getting ready to cave. Two days ago he had told me I wasn't allowed to have sex with Bella while he was under the same roof.

"Not unless you're married and maybe not even then." He'd said to me that afternoon when Bella was in the shower.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"You can't be serious, Pete. We are engaged after all."

He puffed out his chest and started pacing in front of me. Bella was singing loudly in the shower and I didn't think she could hear us.

"Look, I know that you guys have been together before and all that, but I don't think I should have to hear it. She's still my little girl even if you're doing…stuff to her." He shuddered.

"Do you honestly want to have this conversation, Peter?" I knew he didn't. I could feel that he hated it, but he was so protective of Bella he couldn't help himself. He was almost as protective of her as I was.

"You know I won't hurt her."

"I know that, but put yourself in my shoes would ya? If she was your daughter, and I don't care if I'm related to her by blood or not, how would you feel?"

I cringed. "Alright. I get it. I don't plan on doing anything with her right away anyways, but if you're in the house we'll hold off. How does Charlotte feel about this?"

Peter laughed. "Hell, she'd kick my ass if she knew I was having this conversation with you."

I grinned back. "I had a feeling that was the case." I paused and went back to something else he'd said to me.

"Hey Pete, you know what you said earlier about you and Bella not being related by blood?" He nodded and I could feel how much he wished he was linked to her in that way.

I smiled again. "Brother, don't you see it? You may not be blood related, but it's close."

He thought for a moment and I could feel when he realized what I was saying. "Your venom changed her." Peter whispered almost reverently. "Your venom changed me."

Even knowing how much Bella meant to Peter, I was unprepared for the strength of emotion that flowed through that man as he realized what I was saying. He was quiet as he cycled through one emotion after another; awe, elation, satisfaction, love…and peace.

The way he saw it, and the way I saw it as well, was that Bella was his daughter. They weren't related by blood, but they were certainly connected by venom. Peter was overjoyed.

When Bella stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, Peter swept her into his arms and twirled her around like a little girl. Bella was surprised but loved it. She leaned her head back and squealed for all she was worth.

Peter stopped and pulled Bella into a human-crushing hug. He kissed her cheek, kissed her forehead and hugged her again. Bella looked over his shoulder to me and I just smiled and shrugged.

She pulled back so she could look into Peter's eyes. "Wow. That was quite the welcome." She pecked him on his chin with a sweet kiss. "I love you too, Dad."

_**

* * *

**_

Everything really seemed to be coming together so nicely. Bella had been finishing up some time with Carlisle, which was the only period during the day when we weren't together. Carlisle insisted that Bella had to be able to concentrate so I was only allowed in the room when she was using me as a test subject.

I volunteered my services often.

While they were working I was cleaning up our room and being impatient for them to finish their session. We still had boxes to unpack from the move and I figured I'd get caught up on that. I'd opened the second box and found two gift bags. Without realizing what they were I'd looked in the first one and my eyes widened in recognition.

On Christmas Bella and I got a little sidetracked and never got around to exchanging our personal gifts for each other. What I was giving her was special, but emotional and Bella had said the same thing about the gift she'd gotten for me. We wanted to exchange them at the right moment, and wanted to be alone in the house to do it.

Things changed quickly after Christmas and I had completely put the gift to the back of my mind. I certainly hadn't forgotten about it but there had been so many other things happening that it hasn't crossed my mind since Christmas day.

I was getting excited thinking about giving the gift to Bella, especially now. I was also tempted to look in the bag to see what Bella had gotten me, but I stopped myself. I wanted it to be a surprise that we could share together.

I tucked the bags away and decided I'd plan a time for us to give our belated Christmas gifts soon.

"1…2…3…GO!" I heard Emmett shout from downstairs. I listened and realized I was so lost in my gift planning that I hadn't heard Bella come out of the office.

"Oomph!" Emmett grunted and then sighed.

"I win again!" Bella announced and I could hear her dancing around, rubbing the victory in Emmett's face. I knew she must be getting thirsty so I was pleased to find she was still in a good mood after working with Carlisle.

"Again!" Emmett insisted. I started making my way downstairs after hiding the gifts. I walked slowly to give the two of them a chance to finish playing.

I walked around the corner and stood back to watch. Emmett and Bella were lying on the floor side by side. They were facing opposite directions and their hips were lined up.

They each brought up the leg that was closest to the other and held them straight in the air. Bella started the countdown and each time she spoke they would bump their legs together. It was really funny to watch the two of them leg wrestle. Bella was so much shorter and so completely smaller than Emmett but she beat him every time.

It drove Emmett crazy, but I knew he loved it. He also knew that it was only a matter of time before he could beat her. In the end, Emmett just enjoyed the time he spent with her, even if they teased each other endlessly.

"Ready…" Leg bump. "Set…" Leg bump. "WRESTLE!" Bella shouted. She was having fun but I could feel that she really needed to hunt. Her optimism wasn't going to hold out much longer.

They wrapped their legs together and pulled back, each trying to flip their opponent over, thus winning the game.

Up until now, Bella had won within seconds of them starting. But right now she was drained from working with Carlisle and from it being almost a full day since her last hunt.

"Hey look at that!" Emmett called tauntingly. "I haven't lost yet!"

Bella huffed out a breath and I could see she really had to use her strength against him this time.

"Shut up, Digit. You haven't won yet, either."

"Speak for yourself, Squirt." Emmett retorted. "And don't call me Digit, Gidget!"

Bella's irritation jumped up a level. She took a deep breath and pulled against Emmett's tree trunk of a leg, effectively flipping him over the top of her. I still couldn't get over how silly it looked to see this huge man be flipped over by such a small slip of a girl.

"Ah man!" Emmett landed on his feet, and when he turned around Bella was flopping onto the couch with a scowl on her face. She must really be sidetracked not to realize I'm standing just outside the room.

"Shit Bells, I'd hate to see how you act when you lose. And you know it's gonna happen one of these days."

She didn't answer him.

"Why are you so pissed off, Squirt?" Emmett enjoyed teasing her, but his concern showed how much he really cared for his sister.

Bella told Emmett she was hungry and they bickered for a few seconds about those damn marshmallows he'd gotten for our bonfire. I'd been more than thrilled watching the pieces of Reuben and Jayson go up in flames, but marshmallows were just wrong.

"Sheesh, you do need to hunt, Crabby. Where's Jasper?"

"I'm right here, Em." I watched Bella's face light up, and she was by my side in an instant. "Ready?"

Emmett teased her again about her attitude, and I thought I might actually have to step in until I felt Bella's mischievous amusement when Emmett raised his hands in surrender.

_Oh crap._ I knew she was about to make some remark to Emmett about his missing 'digit' and even if he played it off flawlessly, it bothered him a little. I firmly took Bella's arm and pulled her outside. She was able to restrain her giggle until we got to the trees.

"You know, you really should be nice to him about that. It's giving him a complex." I pulled Bella against me as we walked.

"At least I'm in a better mood, even if it's at the sake of Em. He calls me 'Squirt', among other things. I don't see why it's such a big deal that I call him Digit."

I couldn't help it. I laughed with her because I cracked up every damn time she called him that. Maybe it was a little cruel but it was so freaking funny.

Our walk was really nice. The playfulness had helped Bella relax a little and we were able to leisurely walk to our destination. I was thoroughly enjoying being able to take some time to just be Bella and Jasper.

Edward had told me of a good spot to take Bella. The bears Kodiak were famous for were abundant in that area, which meant there was almost no chance of running into any humans.

I briefly thought that I should have checked with Alice before leaving, but she'd been on her own hunt. Maybe we'd run into her and Rosalie on their way back.

She couldn't help it, but Bella's mood was starting to sour. She needed to hunt and we were almost to the place Edward recommended. I started to pick up the pace when my pocket buzzed.

Bella sighed heavily and started tapping her foot on a rock. _Yes, Dear. Message received loud and clear. _I'd make the phone call short.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it open after seeing who it was.

"Hey Edward. Kind of busy, but what's up?"

Edward cut me off. "Where's Bella?"

I was about to answer that Bella was right next to me when several things happened. Bella stiffened next to me and her thirst spiked through the roof. Then through the phone I heard Alice's panicked voice say just one word.

"Human."

Almost at the same moment the smell, delicious and enticing, wafted across my senses, I realized Bella was gone. I was faster than she was, but she was stronger and she had a head start.

"Damnit!" I yelled and started running after Bella and talked quickly into the phone. "She's gone, Edward. She just took off. I might need some help. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'll need help. We're in the area you told me about. Get here fast. Please."

I didn't wait for his response. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and rocketed after Bella. I could smell her and I could smell the poor human that had come into the wrong area.

I was disgusted with myself that I hadn't been more careful. I never thought there would be a human out here, but I still should have checked. Thinking about what this would do to Bella I pushed myself faster. She wasn't far ahead now, but the human was also close.

I hoped Edward was close and that he'd brought help. This wasn't going to be good. No matter how it ended, it wasn't going to be good.

What I heard next should have pushed me even faster, but the strangled cry of a man stopped me in my tracks. His yells were terrified just like the emotions I could now feel coming from him.

But I could also feel the complete elation and satisfaction…Coming from Bella.

This got me moving again and I flew up a small hill and jumped across the river that had all the salmon. The salmon that were the damned reason there were so many bears in the area.

What the hell was this poor bastard doing out here? And what the hell is this going to do to my Bella?

I crashed through the trees on the other side of the river, barely noticing that several of them had already been demolished by my Bride-to-be. And there they were.

Every part of my being wanted to simply rip Bella away from this man, but I had to be careful. He was still alive and there was a chance I could stop her in time…if I was careful.

I could hear some of my family getting closer and I'd never been so relieved. Unfortunately I knew I didn't have time to wait.

The man was lying in Bella's arms. He was wearing heavy snow gear, and had been wearing snowshoes. Bella had ripped his scarf away from his body and what was left of the black, striped material was in tatters at their feet.

He had on a ski mask that had been pushed back away from his neck and his feet were scrambling underneath him. One of the snowshoes had broken off completely and the other was bent and only half on his foot.

The man had on goggles but I could see his wide, terrified eyes through the tinted plastic. His hands were clawing at the arm around his chest and at the hand holding the back of his neck. They were of course, Bella's arm and Bella's hand.

She was so lost in what she was doing that she hadn't realized I was here yet. She would soon though, so I had to decide what to do. Only a second had passed since I found them, but this man only had seconds left. I wanted to save him, but it was more for Bella's sake than his. And the odds were stacked against him, because I wouldn't hurt Bella to spare his life.

I quietly and quickly moved around to put myself behind Bella. She growled menacingly and stopped drinking momentarily. She didn't look at me directly, but I knew she could see me. The poor, sweet thing didn't even recognize it was me. Bella was so lost in her instincts that right now she was completely in predator mode.

I spoke quietly but firmly. "Bella, Darlin, listen to me. You don't want to do this. Come back to me, Sweetheart and see what you're doing. I know you want it, I know how hard it is but I also know you, Baby. Let him go…Right now Bella."

She snarled at me, with her lips still pressed to the wound in the man's neck. I didn't expect my little speech to do any good with reasoning with her, but I did want to distract her. Bella's arm tightened around the man's chest and he whimpered.

"Please. Please help me. Please." His words were strained and I knew there wasn't much time. If she went back to feeding it would be the end for him and a whole new beginning for Bella.

The blood was getting to me a little. I understood why Bella couldn't resist, and I wasn't angry. I was devastated for what this would do to her when she came back to her senses. I could smell Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Peter and Alice getting closer. I needed them to get here now.

Bella growled again and the man cried out in pain and fear. She started to open her mouth and her venom, my venom, was dripping from her teeth. The blood was the stronger pull for her, but I knew if I got closer she would defend her meal.

I didn't have any time left and as Bella's teeth pierced his skin yet again, I dove forward. I steadied the man with my leg and wrapped my arms around Bella. I had one hand on her forehead, and one around her chest.

Bella screamed out in fury and in the next instant my own scream was added to hers. She'd turned her head in a blindingly fast motion and sunk her teeth into the top of my shoulder.

_Shit, shit, shit that burns. SHIT!_

Her teeth in my skin hurt like hell! She kept biting down harder and I couldn't keep myself from yelling out, "Damnit, woman!"

But this was what I needed; what I'd hoped for. Bella had turned her attention to me, and it was enough for me to pull her away from the man.

I wouldn't be able to hold her for long, but the reinforcements were here. Their eyes were wide and they were all shocked and full of sorrow for their sister and daughter. They knew as well as I did what this would mean.

Edward and Carlisle went straight for the man and got him farther away from Bella. Her teeth were still in my shoulder and every time she bit down her stinging venom took my breath away.

"Holy hell, Jasper!" Emmett cried out.

"Well don't just stand there, help me." I kept my voice as quiet and controlled as I could. Bella hadn't stopped growling and the vibrations were flowing through my body. I had one arm wrapped tightly around her back and the other was still holding her forehead. Only this time I was holding her this way to keep her from biting me again. _That shit hurts!_

Peter and Emmett each took one of Bella's arms, and Peter began talking to Bella. He was trying to comfort and soothe her. He was trying to bring her back. I was sending her all the calm I could but I had to calm down myself before it would do much good.

"You're okay, Bells. You're okay." With his other hand he started to run his fingers gently through her hair.

Bella's growls increased and I winced when she bit down harder, but slowly I could start feeling her coming back. Peter and I exchanged worried looks and continued trying to talk her down.

"Darlin, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you even if you bite me a thousand times. I'm not your enemy, Bella. It's me, honey. I know you're scared but I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. Try to relax."

I was finally able to send her some calm. I did it slowly, so it would feel more natural. I would feel her fight back her monster a little more, and I would send a little more calm to help her through it.

"Shit that's gotta hurt." Emmett whispered and I glared at him before going back to Bella.

"You're doing great, Darlin. That's it. Can you relax your jaw, Bella?"

I was feeling as she was slowly realizing what she had done. As she calmed down she also started feeling horrified. My last attempt at talking to her seemed to break through the fog. Her jaw slackened and she pulled her teeth back out of my shoulder.

For a second it hurt even worse, but I knew it would fade and I didn't have time to worry about it. I could also hear Carlisle and Edward in the background working on the man. From what I was hearing, he was going to survive…but not as a human.

Alice was standing back watching everything with shock and remorse. I knew that both of us would have to work through our guilt of not being able to stop this from happening. Alice wasn't at fault here though; I was.

Bella moved her mouth back and closed it. She wouldn't look up at me, but she slowly leaned forward and pressed her cheek to my chest. I looked between my brothers and they released her arms. I tucked her under my chin and sighed in relief.

"What did I do?" Bella's voice was shaky and she was breathing hard.

"It's okay, Darlin. I'm so sorry I let this happen, but you did nothing wrong. Nothing. Please believe me, Bella. This wasn't your fault."

I could feel her shaking her head and the self-loathing was strong. "But it is my fault. You told me not to hunt alone and I…I…I don't know what happened."

"Sweetheart, what happened is that you acted exactly like you're intended to act. What you did was what your body was telling you to do, and you really didn't have a way to deny yourself."

"But you deny yourself all the time."

"Bella, you have to remember that I've been around for a long time. And you know as well as I do that I've struggled with it for almost that entire time. I lived off of humans for most of my existence, Darlin. It's just what we do.

"Don't get me wrong, Bella. Our chosen lifestyle is important, but one slip doesn't mean that you'll be kicked out of the club. Almost all of us have slipped. It comes with the territory and we'll all be here to help you…Even if it happens again."

She shivered lightly and sighed. She was blocking her emotions from me, and even though I hated that I wasn't about to protest at this moment. I exchanged looks with Peter and Emmett before Bella sighed again.

"What is it Darlin? I know it's hard but we'll work through it together."

For a brief moment I was able to feel the shame she was feeling, but Bella covered it back up just as quickly.

"I know you feel bad, sweetheart. I know you do, and that's okay too. Like I said, we'll work through it together but you have to let me help you."

Bella shook her head. "It's not that, Jasper. It's…it's…" She sighed again. "Oh god, Jasper." She started to cry and through choked sobs I heard her, "but it tasted soooo goooood."

It was so inappropriate but when I saw Peter hiding a smile I had to force my own to stay at bay. I wasn't laughing at Bella, it was just so damn endearing to see her like this. I hated that she was in pain and I hated that it would take her time to come back from this, but I loved her so damn much and she was too cute."

Instead of joining Peter, I stroked Bella's hair and told the truth. "I know it does, Darlin. I know."

"Bella?" Peter called quietly when he'd stopped his ridiculous silent giggling. He crouched down behind her and Bella stiffened. Fortunately she relaxed quickly upon realizing it was Peter. She didn't look at him, but answered in a quiet voice, still thick from crying.

"Yeah?"

"Short Stuff, you didn't screw up. This lifestyle that the Cullens have going isn't easy, Hon. You see what you did as a major mistake, but that's how I live Bella. It isn't wrong, it's about choices and what's right for you.

"You can't beat yourself up over this, Bella. This is how most of our kind live, you know that. If you want to maintain this lifestyle than I'll do everything in my power to help you stick with it, but it's just as good that you know what the other option is like. You can't truly be committed to something when you don't know what the other side is about."

Bella looked up at him now but was still clinging to me with everything she had. My shoulder burned like a son of a bitch but I was doing my best to ignore it. She'd feel bad enough about that when she remembered what happened.

"I don't judge you, Peter. I never have."

Peter touched her cheek softly. "I know you don't. I just want to make sure you understand this isn't something to torture yourself over. You have to take it in stride."

"Thanks, Dad." Bella said with her eyes trained on Peter. Her gaze flickered to the side, and though she couldn't see Carlisle, Edward or the man from where we were sitting, she could see Alice. Bella noticed how tense Alice was and looked between me and Peter.

"Did I kill him?" She asked in a whisper.

At that same moment we heard a loud yell of agony. Bella's head fell against me again and she shook her head back and forth many times.

"I can't believe I did this to him." She was upset with herself, but I was pleased to feel that the self-loathing wasn't overpowering any longer.

"But thank god you'll get the chance to apologize to him, Darlin. It **will** be okay."

Emmett walked over to see if the man was okay and he stopped in his tracks. I'd been so focused on Bella that I wasn't paying much attention to those around me. I glanced back at Alice and realized she was much more upset than she should be in this situation.

Emmett went quickly to Alice and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" I had to know what the problem was.

"It isn't what, it's who." Emmett answered sadly.

Alice looked at me and I could feel the anguish, but also a strange hope.

"It's...I didn't know his research project was on Kodiak. It's...it's AJ."

* * *

**Especially as the end is getting close I wanted to give an extra special thanks to the people that have reviewed so loyally. I love the alerts too, and appreciate it so much. It really has been a great encouragement. **

**I broke this chapter up a bit so all the 'tons' of information will continue in 42. This one was wearing me out!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jules**


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm BA-A-A-CK!! Some of you checked my profile or saw the updated summary of the story and know that I broke my arm. It made it incredibly hard to type and I apologize for the very, very long delay. I hated having to take a break when I was so close to finishing the story.**

**I still have a soft brace on my arm, but it's much easier to type now. That being said, there will probably be more mistakes than usual but I still tried to catch as many as I could. I'm beta-less! :-)**

**To those of you who waited so patiently for an update and didn't give up on me, thank you so much. Oh, and just a head's up that there's a bit of 'POV switching' in the middle of the chapter. I know this bothers some, but in my head it was necessary. Also, in a few paragraphs the rating may be closer to M than T. There isn't anything graphic but there are some details.**

**Okay, okay...on with the story (finally) and sorry for the long A/N.**

**Hope you enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**

* * *

**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I am only having a bit of fun and do not own or profit from any of  
the characters/story. **

.

-----

**Delivered**

**Chapter 42**

**-----**

.

"Open the door, Bella."

Just as I expected, there was no answer. I'd been trying to get her to let me in for 30 minutes. I was frustrated as hell but I was trying to be patient with her. I knew Bella was upset and I didn't think me yelling at her to open the door would help. My patience was wearing thin though and the fresh bite stinging my shoulder wasn't helping.

Most of my family was scattered around the house, and everyone was tense and some were aggravated. Garrett had received a phone call earlier today and had mentioned that he needed to leave for a few days. I couldn't help wondering if he just needed a break from 'family drama'. I'm sure it would be somewhat of an adjustment after being a nomad for so long.

Carlisle and Alice had Adam in one of the bedrooms and things seemed to be going as well as could be expected.

Adam was quiet. He'd been freaking out but by the time we got him back to the house he'd calmed down. We explained to him what had happened and instead of getting more upset he'd actually relaxed. He was feeling relieved and I couldn't even feel any pain coming from him. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep now. Everyone was dumbfounded but we'd take what we could get.

I knocked again, "Darlin, no one is upset with you. Everything will work out just fine, but you need to open the door."

Footsteps made me aware that Peter was coming down the hall. He was irritated. I looked up in time to catch his glare before he pushed me out of the way.

"Open the damn door, Isabella!" I'd never heard Peter raise his voice to her like that before.

"Go easy, Peter. She's upset."

Peter rolled his eyes and glared at me again, "I've let you try it your way with the pleading and it's obviously not working. I know she's upset but I'm not going to let her sit in there and wallow in self-pity by herself. This is fucking ridiculous and you know it."

Before I could respond Peter turned back to the door, "I swear Bella, if you don't open this door in three seconds I'm going to knock it down. I know you're upset and I understand this is hard, but I'm not going to let you sit in there and mope."

I didn't even try to stop him because I felt the same way he did. I stepped back and let him play 'Dad'; somebody needed to at this point.

Peter counted to three slowly and when the door wasn't unlocked he swore under his breath, "Damnit! Charlotte is going to kill me. She loves these doors."

"You don't have to shatter it. Just break the hinges and we can easily replace those."

He nodded, "She is seriously pissing me off." Peter stood up straight and pushed his hand against the edge of the door where the top hinge was located. There was a popping noise and then the hinge came loose. He repeated the action with his foot for the bottom hinge and then easily lifted the door into the room.

Bella was sitting on the bed staring out the window with a class 'A' pout on her face. Her arms were folded across her chest and I actually heard a 'humph' from her. It reminded me of how a child would act after getting into trouble and instead of showing remorse they went on the defensive. I half expected her to stick her tongue out at us.

Peter was across the room in an instant and he pulled Bella roughly from the bed and crushed her to his chest. She struggled, but it was a testament to how she feels about Peter because she could easily break his hold if she wanted to do so.

Peter's arms held her still, "Stop it right now, Bella. You fucked up, but you're making it worse by acting this way. Just stop." He lowered his voice to a whisper and pressed his lips to her hair. "We get through stuff as a family, sweetheart. You can't lock us out like this."

I felt her defiance start to melt away and Bella slowly wrapped her arms around him. Her shoulders were shaking and she was feeling despair as she finally broke down into sobs.

I walked over to them but when I brought my hand up to rest it on Bella's back she wrenched away from me and clung tighter to Peter.

"Don't, Jasper. I-I don't want t-to hurt you again."

I hesitated briefly but then Peter rolled his eyes at me again and nodded slightly. I took a deep breath and pulled Bella away from him. She struggled again but as I got my arms around her she finally collapsed against me.

Peter kissed her head before turning to leave the room. "Don't block us out, Short Stuff. It'll all be okay. You'll see." He propped the door back into its frame and I heard his footsteps fading down the hall.

We stood in the middle of the room while I tried to comfort her. It took some time, but it finally seemed to be working as her sobs slowed and then stopped completely. Bella had her arms clutched around me.

She mumbled into my chest, "Did he really break the door?"

"You didn't give us much of a choice, Darlin."

She sighed heavily and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was acting that way. I am so frustrated with myself."

I pulled her down to sit on the bed with me and tilted her chin up so I could look into her eyes. "Do I need to remind you of all the times I've screwed up? You've heard about my history and you know several of our kind that hunt traditionally, including the people you consider to be your parents."

"But it isn't that I did it, it's that I did it when I'd chosen not to. I don't like feeling weak."

"You're being silly. Don't look at me like that. You are. You're being completely silly. This doesn't mean that you throw in the towel and head off to ravage the townsfolk. It just means that you know your limitations now and we have to be more careful."

Bella 'humphed' again, "You're going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with me for ages. I don't think I'll ever be able to resist human blood if it all smells like that."

I laughed and released her chin, "You know, I'm not in a hurry to return to civilization or anything. Besides, you're very young Bella. It won't always be so hard to resist. I promise."

She smirked at me, "Hell, if _you_ can do it…"

I grabbed at my chest in mock hurt. "Ouch!" I reached out and pulled her back against me. "I know you were joking, but you're exactly right. If I can resist, so can you."

We sat there for a long time and though Bella was still struggling with guilt and frustration she was feeling more stable.

Bella finally whispered, "How's Adam?"

I sighed and laid us down on the bed, pulling Bella back against me. "He seems to be doing amazingly well – Almost too well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can hear how quiet he is, and it's not just because he's putting on a brave face. He's not in any pain. He's even happy now that things have been explained to him. Alice is overjoyed."

Bella was quiet before responding, "How can he not be in pain? That doesn't make sense."

"We don't know, but Carlisle insists that things are progressing the way they should. In fact they seem to be progressing faster than normal."

Bella wriggled around until she was facing me. She'd been feeling better but now she was sad.

"I'm sorry I bit you, Jasper."

I reached out and ran my fingers across her forehead and down her cheek. I smiled softly at her and shook my head, "It's not a big deal, Darlin. I'm not angry with you in the slightest."

She frowned, "You should be angry with me. Everyone is being all too nice about what I did."

"Peter knocked your door down," I reminded her.

Bella's frown turned into a scowl, "Only because I was being a brat. Sorry about that too, Jazz."

"I forgive you, but promise me you won't do that again. I don't care what hurdles we have to jump over in our lives but I can't handle it when you won't let me in."

She nodded, "I promise. Sorry, I just felt so overwhelmed and then when I started thinking about it my inner 2 year old came out and I got defensive."

We laid there for a while until Bella started feeling restless.

"I think I should go talk to Alice," She said softly.

Still not able to stop thinking of her as needing my help, I got off the bed and pulled Bella with me. I even steadied her on her feet before moving to take her hand, "Let's go talk to Ali."

Alice was trying to remain subdued but the excitement coming off that girl was thick. When we walked into the bedroom, she jumped up and grabbed Bella in a hug. Bella was surprised, but didn't hesitate to return the embrace when I dropped her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Al…"

"Hush!" Alice pulled back and grinned at Bella, "Everything is going to be fine. AJ isn't even going to be upset. He's relieved."

Bella looked around Alice and cautiously looked over at Adam, "Why is he so quiet?"

"We don't know, but I think it's wonderful!" Alice beamed and led Bella over to the bed.

Adam looked just as calm and was feeling just as peaceful as he was when I'd seen him last.

"He looks like he's sleeping."

"He _is_ sleeping," I confirmed, "There's no pain, and it isn't because I can't feel his emotions. I can feel them and he is completely free from pain. He's…he's happy."

Bella spent a lot of the day sitting in with Alice and Adam. She would talk to him, and continued to apologize over and over for what she had done. As the day went on, Bella was still feeling apprehensive about facing Adam when he woke up. She hadn't gotten defensive again but she was feeling extremely guilty for ending Adam's human life.

We all jumped when the door slammed open. It had been so quiet and we'd all been so caught up in our own thoughts that Emmett's arrival caught us all off guard. Adam is the only one that didn't flinch.

Alice jumped up and though Emmett towered over her, when she shook her finger at him he leaned away, "For the love of Prada, Emmett, do you have to be so loud? Adam is resting!"

Emmett held up his hands in apology, "Sorry, sorry! I forgot I should be quiet, I'm just tired of all the moping around."

Alice smiled and went back to Adam's side, "I'm not moping."

"Okay," Emmett clarified, "I'm tired of the Squirt moping around. I'm putting Operation Emmett into action."

Alice giggled, "Good luck with that."

Bella looked up at Emmett from her place next to the bed, "I'm not going anywhere. I should stay here until he wakes up."

Emmett huffed out an impatient sigh, "He's not waking up anytime soon and we'll only be gone for a little while. Plus, I'm not giving you a choice."

Bella started to glare at him and I noticed Alice look at me and nod her head towards Bella. I took the hint and stood up before holding my hand out, "Come on Darlin. We could both use a little fun to take our minds off things and I promise we'll be back before Adam wakes up."

She started to protest but something must have changed her mind as she reached out to take my hand. Bella stopped and looked back at Adam before speaking quietly to Alice, "Do you promise to call if anything changes?"

"Of course, now go on and have a little fun, silly. We'll be fine here." Alice was altogether way too happy considering the man lying next to her was technically on his death bed.

I had an idea of where we were going but wasn't sure until I saw Emmett's backpack. "Nice Emmett," I complimented him knowing this would at least help for a little while.

Bella noticed and was curious, "What? Where are we going?

Emmett laughed and pointed to the backpack, "Kites, Cullen Style!"

A genuine smile spread across Bella's face as she reached out to take her own kite before we followed Emmett out the door.

* * *

**BPOV**

It felt so good to let go for a little while, and flying a kite the 'new' way was amazing. I loved it!

The first time I settled myself in a tree and started my mental countdown with my kite string clutched in my hand, I was totally scared. But once I got the hang of it, I seriously felt like I was flying.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I each tried to outdo the last in how high we got our kites. I wasn't keeping count, but we were out there for hours, launching our kites over and over again.

As anxious as I had been to get out of the house and as much fun as I'd been having, I was just as anxious to get back. I was so worried about Adam. He seemed to be taking everything so well, but how much could he really understand about what had happened to him? What was he going to do when he woke up?

I was beside myself with worry and it was taking a toll on Jasper. He squeezed my hand as we were nearing the house, "Stop worrying Bella. Alice said everything will turn out fine."

I frowned and kicked a small mound of snow, "He's going to hate me."

Jasper's laugh came out in a short burst, "You're wrong."

I didn't feel like arguing about it so I just shrugged my shoulders. We'd know soon enough.

I didn't have much more time to think about it though because as we came around the corner and could see the house, we both stopped in our tracks. Emmett and Rosalie hadn't been far behind us and their running came to an abrupt halt when they too saw what awaited us.

"Now what the hell are they doing here?" Emmett growled and looked to Jasper for an explanation.

Jasper growled too, "How the fuck should I know? I just got here, remember?"

A large helicopter was in front of the house. Jasper snarled again, "Tanya's family."

I was stunned and even more nervous than before…I wasn't ready to see Irina.

Ever since I'd attacked Adam I'd lost a bit of my 'new vampire attitude'. Biting Adam and even Jasper had shocked away my confidence and I felt so much like I had when I was human. I was scared.

On the other hand, Jasper was angry, "What are they thinking? None of us are ready for this."

He grabbed my hand and started towing me to the house but I tried to dig my heels into the icy snow to stop our progress. When Jasper looked at me I could see most of the anger melt away, however temporarily its absence may have been.

I looked down before meeting his eyes again, "What if they all came? I don't…I can't see her yet."

Jasper leaned down and grasped my shoulders firmly, "I don't know if all of them came or not, but I don't care who's in that house, Isabella. You hold your head high and don't you dare let Irina intimidate you. In fact, you have my permission to kick her ass and I know you could do it."

I scowled back at Jasper, "I don't need your permission."

Instead of arguing with me Jasper gave me a wicked grin, "There's my girl. Let's go.

An hour later I found myself sitting in the den with Carlisle and Eleazar. After Jasper had burst through the door we had realized pretty quickly that Irina wasn't with them. Tanya, Ely, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar had come, but they explained that Irina was spending some time on her own working through everything that had happened.

The atmosphere was tense, but everyone could see how much Esme wanted to keep the peace between our families. That was enough for all of us to try, though I was a little irked to find out Carlisle had asked them to come.

The truth is actually that Carlisle had asked Eleazar to come, and the rest of them had decided to tag along for the ride and attempt to repair the relationship between the families. The others might be playing nice but I don't think Jasper is going to kiss and make up until he's had another shot at Irina.

Carlisle had asked me to join him and Eleazar in the den because he wanted me to be 'analyzed'. As Eleazar's gift is to see the gifts that others possess I reluctantly agreed – I was curious.

So I was sitting in the den watching Carlisle and Eleazar studying the different notes that Carlisle had written about me. While I was curious and was listening carefully, I also had an ear trained down the hall where Alice was still sitting with Adam.

Carlisle looked up at me, "I apologize that I sprung this on you, Bella. I was planning on telling you that Eleazar was coming to see you but with everything that happened I wasn't able to find a good time."

I nodded.

"Bella," I turned to look at Eleazar, "I know tensions are still running high between our families and I can only ask for your forgiveness. I don't expect you to give it, at least not right now, but I hope that we can at least start to rebuild."

I hesitated but then nodded again. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I'd get myself into trouble. It was probably a good thing that Peter and Jasper weren't in here with me.

Eleazar smiled, but I could see the grief behind his eyes. "Thank you. Now, I've been speaking with Carlisle and it would seem that you are what we call a Shield. This has carried over from your human life where you were able to keep Edward out of your mind subconsciously, and also Kate and Maggie had no affect on you."

Carlisle continued, "We think you will be able to do many things, and eventually you may even be able to shield others not only mentally but physically as well."

"However," Eleazar cut back in, "Your shield is more apart of who you are than an actual gift. I think it will become stronger as you do, without much effort. But there's something else too. May I?" He reached for my hand and I had to stop myself from recoiling. I knew I didn't have anything to fear from him, but I didn't trust him any longer.

I glanced at Carlisle and he nodded in encouragement. I took a deep breath and placed my hand in Eleazar's, trying not to grimace. The three of us were quiet as the second hand made its journey around the clock twice.

Eleazar smiled and I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "Before I explain further, you need to know that you possess something I haven't seen before. I've seen variations of it, but you are as unique as a snowflake, Bella."

I huffed out another breath, "Weird. You mean that I'm weird."

Both men laughed and Eleazar gently placed my hand back on my lap, "Of course you aren't weird. You are special though. Bella, I think you're a Healer."

"Wait…a what?" I'd heard him of course, but what did he mean by a 'healer'?

"Well, as I mentioned, I haven't seen anything like it before. You have the essence of a healer, but…there's something more to it that I've not seen in the past. I'm afraid I won't be able to give you much more information than that, at least not right now. We'll have to wait and see what happens, but this gift of yours will reveal itself soon enough. It's very strong."

I was stunned into silence and it took a few moments for me to form my thoughts into words. "I guess I really don't understand what you mean. I can heal people?"

Eleazar laughed lightly, "Possibly. I wish I could tell you more, but I just don't know. I can only go off of what I've felt from you up to this point, and of course from what I've seen."

"Seen?" I knew I hadn't 'healed' anyone or anything…quite the opposite really.

"Bella," Carlisle walked around the desk and leaned on the edge in front of me, "Eleazar is referring to Adam."

I quickly jumped to disagree, but it was more like spluttering, "But…what…I…huh?"

Carlisle smiled gently and put his hand up to stop my eloquent poetry, "Think about it Sweetheart. Adam is so quiet, but it isn't just that. You were quiet for a large part of your change as well, but we know that you were in pain."

I cringed at the reminder and focused on what Carlisle was trying to explain to me instead of my memories or my guilt.

"It's true that Adam was in pain at the beginning, but we think that was due to the actual bites. However, as soon as the bites started to heal, which was incredibly fast in itself, he fell into a deep and comfortable sleep. We know from both Edward and Jasper that he isn't in any pain."

"So…you think that my venom is keeping him from hurting at the same time it's changing him? Is that possible?"

Eleazar leaned on the desk next to Carlisle, "Bella, you have to remember that this is something neither of us has ever seen before. Again, we are going off of what I feel from you and what I've witnessed. I can _feel_ that you're a Healer, but not to what extent. The situation with Adam is simply an educated guess."

Carlisle added, "There are also your memories, Bella. You had a hard time remembering your human life when you first woke up, just like the rest of us. But unlike the rest of us, as more time passes you remember more and more instead of less. It's almost as if the memory center of your brain has been healed."

It was quiet while I started to process the information I'd been given. Carlisle was correct about my memories of course. It seemed that each day I could remember my life more clearly than I had the day before. This meant that I remembered things I would have liked to forget, but I'd take the trade-off because there were a lot more good things than bad.

I didn't have many pictures of my life before I met Charlotte and Peter, but when I did see a picture it was like the scene bloomed in my mind. Every detail, from sights and sounds to people and smells, would become clear as I studied the image. The memories weren't dependant on being from pictures though. I could remember all sorts of things, and I knew this made my family a little envious.

Everyone was surprised when I started getting memories back, but as they became more and more numerous the surprise turned into sadness for some of them. Alice couldn't remember any of her life before she was changed, and every single person in my family had wished they could remember their human lives more clearly.

Jasper had been so happy for me, but I had started keeping newly rediscovered memories to myself. It just didn't seem right that I would have so many memories and they would have so few.

I was still trying to understand this new possible healing gift, and Jasper must have felt my stress because when the door opened I knew it was him. He came to join me, but instead of sitting next to me Jasper reached out his hand, which I immediately took. He pulled me to my feet, took my vacated seat and then settled me on his lap. I instantly felt more secure.

Carlisle and Eleazar explained their theories to Jasper, though he had already heard most of it from the living room. We continued to talk about possibilities, but in the end we agreed it would have to be a 'wait and see' situation.

"Bella," Jasper had said as we were finishing the conversation, "I don't want you to worry about any of this right now. It's good to have the information, but there isn't any rush to find definite answers. Any gift you have will develop naturally, and I think there is already enough to deal with."

The other men agreed and not long after that I was thankful to be out of the den. I was certain that Carlisle would be keeping an even closer eye on me now, but I was going to do what Jasper suggested and not worry about my possible gifts.

As I stepped out of the den, I'd been snatched up in a tight hug. I recognized Peter immediately of course, but I still didn't know what he was doing.

When he sat me back on the floor he reached up and tugged on my ponytail, "Are we good, Short Stuff?"

I used one of Peter's signature moves and rolled my eyes at him, "Of course we're good, Pops. It's not like you tried to ground me or something." I laughed and Jasper chuckled quietly, but Peter just raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought about it," Peter said seriously.

My eyes went wide with shocked surprise, "You can't mean that. Charlotte never would've agreed to it and besides, I'm an adult, Peter!"

He shrugged, "You may be an adult, but you're still my kid." He pulled my ponytail again and then pulled me into a hug, "I wasn't mad at you for what happened to Adam. I wasn't really mad at you at all but I couldn't stand by and let you shut us all out. You know that whole pouting thing might work on me occasionally but when it's mixed with your defiant little glare and huffy attitude it's an entirely different story."

Peter was still hugging me so I pressed my face against his chest and focused my eyes on the ground. Hearing him put it that way made me feel bad all over again, but at the same time I loved it when he called me 'his kid'.

It was easy to infuse my voice with remorse, "I'm sorry, Dad. I still have a hard time with all these crazy emotions sometimes but I'll try really hard not to act that way again." I made myself look up at his loving, amused eyes and said, "Forgive me?"

Peter released me from the tight hug and kissed my forehead, "There was nothing to forgive and I know it's hard to control your emotions. Just don't make me take the door off the hinges next time."

Despite the serious topic I couldn't help but smile at him, "It's a deal. And yes, we're totally good."

Jasper had stepped away to give us 'privacy' but he moved back to my side now and clapped Peter on the shoulder as he walked past us to the living room. Before Peter turned the corner he looked back at me with a mischievous smile, "And just so you know Shorty, the whole grounding thing _was_ Charlotte's idea. I'm the one that talked _her_ out of it so you owe me."

I didn't know if he was kidding or serious but I laughed just the same. The whole idea sounded silly to me, but I know I had acted pretty badly. I hoped that if there was a next time where my emotions got the best of me that I'd be able to deal with it a bit more maturely.

* * *

The next morning I'd just finished starting a load of laundry when Jasper unexpectedly grabbed my hand and tugged me toward the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"Are you thirsty?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me as he asked.

I checked myself, and though I could feel my throat burning slightly I didn't know if I was ready to go back to animal blood. I started to tell Jasper that I didn't want to go, but he gripped my hand a little tighter and shook his head.

"Bella, I can feel that you're thirsty. We're hunting." When I started to protest he continued, "Darlin, Alice sees Adam waking up this afternoon. We will be back before that happens, but we _**are**_ going to hunt first."

I briefly considered arguing, but seeing the way Jasper was looking at me changed my mind. However, after hearing that Adam would be waking up soon I was certainly encouraged to hunt quickly.

We did hunt quickly, which unfortunately also meant making a mess of my clothing. Normally I really enjoyed my showers with Jasper after hunting, but…okay, I still enjoyed my shower with Jasper but I was getting more and more anxious by the second.

Jasper squeezed my shoulders tenderly and pulled me back against his chest as he worked along with the hot water to release some of my tension. I could feel the individual soap bubbles flowing down my skin and moaned softly when Jasper's fingers caught some of them and moved them back up my stomach.

I rested the back of my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, now only able to concentrate on the feel of Jasper's skin on mine. His hands moved back down my stomach and around to my hips where he applied more pressure. I realized I was breathing loudly; a human habit I'd unfortunately not lost.

When Jasper nuzzled into the side of my neck, I pressed against him more firmly, using my body language to beg for more. His nose ran up to the spot behind my ear as he reached around me with one arm to turn the water temperature up even hotter. The shower enclosure filled with billowing steam and I couldn't wait any longer to touch him.

I reached back to tangle a hand in Jasper's hair, but he caught it in his strong grip and in the same movement spun me around. My back slammed into the shower wall and Jasper, still with my hand caught in his, brought his body flush with mine.

I'd been waiting so long for him to touch me like this, and now that he was I felt as if I might spontaneously combust. I looked up and Jasper's hungry eyes locked on mine. He gently pulled my captured hand up between our bodies to hook it around his shoulder before releasing his hold; he never lost contact with my skin though.

I pulled my other hand up and grasped both of Jasper's shoulders, holding myself to him and praying he wouldn't stop. He trailed his fingers down my hand and over my wrist before circling my arm with more pressure. His eyes were still intent on mine as he moved down my arm, around my elbow and back up to my shoulder. I wasn't sure what he was going to do and I couldn't find it in me to care. He could do whatever he wanted to me as long as he kept doing it.

My body felt like it was humming as Jasper ran his palm back down to follow my collarbone. I could see a fire behind his eyes and his slow movements quickened until he had both hands cradled around my neck. His thumbs went to either side of my chin and worked gently to turn and slightly stretch my face up and to the side before he captured me in a searing kiss.

I gasped loudly and my hands automatically found Jasper's hair in an attempt to desperately pull him closer to me. He tilted my head to position my mouth more to his liking and claimed me with his lips and tongue. An arm dropped and wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly against his body.

I could feel every muscle of Jasper's body as it contracted and rolled against me, and I still wasn't close enough. He trailed a hand, slick with soapy water, from my waist and over my hip before firmly squeezing my thigh. Jasper's hand moved quickly down the back of my leg and as he reached the outside of my knee I understood what his plan was.

I bent my knee and started to lift my leg around Jasper as his hand gripped my ass and pulled me up. I brought both my legs around him as he used the hold he had on my backside to pull me closer. Jasper had still been pressing me against the shower wall with his body and the sensations caused by his pulling and pushing of my body into his were euphoric.

I knew that we didn't have time to get carried away, especially as we hadn't been intimate since I'd been changed and we wouldn't want to be rushed. However this thought was extremely difficult to hold on to; especially when I felt Jasper, long, hard and extremely warm from the hot water, pressing against my aching center.

We both groaned as our most intimate flesh became reacquainted. Jasper's grip on me tightened and I dug into his shoulders, desperate for friction and never wanting to let go. It had been too long of a time since I'd been in his arms, and it was as close to heaven as I ever needed to be.

Jasper's length pressed against me again where I needed him most, and when he suddenly stilled I could feel the strength it was taking for him to hold still. I just didn't understand why he'd stopped.

Vampire or not, I was panting. Jasper's eyes had closed and both of us were trembling when I was finally capable of asking, "What…what's wrong?"

Jasper looked at me, breathed out in frustration, and whispered, "Shit."

I started to ask again when he leaned his forehead against mine and reached over to turn the water off, "Listen, Darlin."

I did what he asked and listened as Jasper slowly lowered me so I could stand. I gasped and shot a look up at him. We both sighed as he took my hand and led me over to the towels.

The sound that filled the bathroom seemed louder than it could be in reality, and I was sure my nerves were causing my ears to play tricks on me. It sounded like we were in the same room with Adam's racing, soon-to-stop heartbeat, though I knew he was on the other side of the house.

When we were dressed, Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me firmly, "It almost killed me to stop, but I'm glad we did…at least for now."

I pouted as we walked out of our room to join the family at Adam's bedside. Jasper looked down at me and smiled, "Darlin, we haven't even had any real time to just be 'us' since everything happened over Christmas."

I pulled back and stood on my tip-toes so I could kiss Jasper's neck. "Soon though?" I asked and slowly kissed along his jaw line."

Jasper groaned, "God yes…very, very soon."

I giggled and laced my fingers with his as we walked closer to the racing heartbeat. I quickly lost my smile and became more nervous with each step.

Jasper squeezed my hand before knocking and opening the door.

* * *

**JPOV**

I had to admit that I was nervous. Alice had insisted everything would be fine, or if I'm using her exact wording it would be 'wonderful, amazing, spectacular'. Despite her optimism I was still tense and ready to step in to help if it was necessary.

I noticed that Tanya's family was no where to be seen, but other than that almost the entire family was lined up along the wall. Peter and Charlotte weren't here, and of course Alice and Carlisle were beside Adam, whose heart was still beating amazingly fast. It wouldn't be long now.

"Dude, it's just weird," Emmett whispered to my left.

Bella leaned across me and though I could feel her nervousness, her voice was clear, "What's weird, Em?"

Emmett nodded toward Adam but didn't explain further than that.

Carlisle had walked over to us and spoke softly, "I know it seems strange, Emmett, but he really isn't in any pain. Even now as the transformation is ending and the pain should be incredibly intense, Adam is comfortable."

Rosalie was holding Emmett's hand and added, "Plus it's only been a little less than two days. Are you sure he's going to be done soon? I know it sounds like it from his heart rate, but it was so short."

Carlisle nodded, "I'm sure. Look at him…Adam is one of us now. Or rather, he will be as soon as his heart stops. The change is very nearly complete."

Rose and Esme exchanged a glance and then both looked between Adam and Bella. They were concerned.

"Darling," Esme stepped forward and placed a hand on Carlisle's arm, "I'm not so sure that all of us should be here when Adam opens his eyes. As much as I want to be here, I'm worried that it will be too overwhelming for him."

Carlisle agreed but before he asked us to leave, Esme continued, "But I think Jasper should stay in case he's needed." She hesitated and gave my Mate a small smile, "And also Bella."

Bella was quick to give her opinion, the words flying out in a jumble, "I don't need to stay. Maybe it would be better if he didn't see me at first. Maybe…"

I squeezed Bella's hand to get her attention, "We'll stand over here so it isn't too much for him, but I think Esme's right. It will be better to address what happened as soon as possible."

"But…"

"No Darlin, you need to get passed this so both you and Adam can move on. I'll be here with you, and so will Carlisle."

"I'm here too, Bells." Alice's soft voice came from where she was still holding Adam's hand, "And I promise everything will be okay. They're right though, the best option is for you to stay."

Bella was resigned and nodded, but her grip on my hand tightened. I helped her a little by sending reassurance and peace, which she thanked me for by leaning her head against my shoulder.

"We'll stay close if you need us." Edward assured Bella and tapped her nose.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme gave encouraging words to both Alice and Bella before leaving the room. Edward was right; they didn't go far though. The four of them lingered in the hallway and I could also hear Peter and Charlotte in the family room now. They must have gone to hunt earlier.

I turned to Carlisle before he walked back over to Adam's bedside and asked, "Tanya's family?"

He sighed and I could feel different emotions warring inside of him – it was very rare for Carlisle not to know what he wanted out of a situation.

"They went back to Denali. Garrett got a ride with them but it planning on being back in a few days. I didn't think they should be here when Adam awoke. There will already be some tension with our own family issues and I didn't want to add to it by making anyone uncomfortable with their presence."

Carlisle looked at me with a clear, 'I don't know what to do' expression on his face.

I shrugged but smiled reassuringly, "You made the right decision. Carlisle, you have to do what's right for your family. I know that sometimes the right thing to do isn't always clear, but all we can do in those situations is our best. I can't tell you how the ordeal with Irina and Tanya's family will work out in the end, but I do know that _**our**_ family will be together either way."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose in surprise and a moment later he nodded in thanks. Bella, on the other hand, was scowling up at me and feeling a bit betrayed.

Before either of them could become too confused (or angry with me) I added, "That doesn't mean I don't still want to kick some ass, I just think all the family politics bullshit will have to be taken one day at a time."

Bella relaxed and Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head at me with fatherly eyes. Any retorts, smartass or otherwise, would have to be postponed though. At the sound of stuttering heartbeats we all held our breath and turned to meet Alice's bright, excited eyes as one final 'thump' echoed throughout the room.

The activity in the family room had stilled and no one was breathing in the hallway either. I instinctively tightened my hold on Bella, drawing her safely under one of my arms – It didn't matter how adept she'd become at taking care of herself. I would always protect her.

The air was heavy with emotion as we waited for Adam to open his eyes. I could feel his awareness surfacing, and it was exactly like feeling someone wake from a deep, restful sleep.

Carlisle crept closer to Alice's side. He was feeling protective of his daughter and wanted to be near enough to help if Adam freaked out. I wondered what the odds were of having two newborns that weren't completely out of their minds in such a short period of time.

Bella was an exception to almost every newborn rule and I was anxious to see how Adam would react. If Carlisle and Eleazar were right about Bella's gift, perhaps he too would be easy to control – or at least easier than most newborns. It was selfish of me, but I knew I would be expected to help out long term if Adam was a handful and I didn't want more time to be stolen away from Bella. Of course I'd help regardless but I still held hope that Adam would be controlled.

Adam was awake now but he'd yet to open his eyes. I could see his fingers tentatively flexing around Alice's hand. She was speaking softly and reassuringly to him, and I was also trying to help by sending him feelings of calm and comfort. Nothing would spook a newborn faster than feeling threatened – which is why I was also sending the same to Bella.

Bella and I were both still holding our breath as Adam finally opened his eyes. He blinked several times, and I knew he was trying to get used to all the new, unfamiliar sensations he was experiencing. He was still calm, so that was a plus.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was more excited than I was during Fashion Week! Although it was true that I wouldn't have picked the method with which AJ was changed, I was thrilled to have him nonetheless.

As his heartbeat crashed to its final stand and then lay silent in his chest, I waited with bated breath for AJ to open his eyes. Jasper and Bella were both pretending to be statues for fear of scaring him, but I already knew that wouldn't happen. Carlisle was standing behind me and off to the side. I knew he was nervous having me so close to AJ, but I'd made him promise not to interfere unless he was damn sure I needed help…and I wouldn't need help.

I wanted to giggle and cry and dance all at the same time when AJ's eyes started to flicker open. I'd seen this vision so many times so I already knew how adorable he was.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I remembered everything that had happened, but at the same time I wasn't positive that I hadn't been dreaming. I felt like I'd been sleeping, so maybe it was all a dream.

I'd imagined, daydreamed and fantasized about how I might be reacquainted with Alice Cullen. I didn't know how it was going to happen, but I was determined to make it a reality. There was no use beating around the bush…I wanted that woman. It's just a shame that it took me moving away from her, took me losing her before I even had her, to realize it.

If this wasn't a dream, it was some crazy shit. I was in the state between sleep and awareness when I remembered everything that had happened, or at least had happened in my dream. But now as I was refusing to open my eyes in case I ruined the magic, I was startled at all the things racing through my mind.

I didn't have to pick one thing to think about, I could think about all of it at once. It was…well, it was different. I could think about Alice, and all my dreams, and why I loved Kodiak and especially what had happened with Bella. At least I think it was Bella.

I didn't know her well, but she spent time with Alice so I was at least familiar with who she was and what she looked like. The gorgeous woman that attacked me looked a little like the Bella from Forks, but she didn't sound or act, or _eat_ like I remember the Bella in my memories.

I had thought I was dying. No, at first I had thought I was as good as dead. That the Bella-like creature was going to end my existence. This Bella was terrifying and intriguing and beautiful and scary. I hadn't been sure it was Bella until the horrible pain had subsided and Alice started talking to me.

The pain had been the most horrible thing I'd ever experienced and I thought it would be the last thing I experienced. I was delirious with relief when it faded. After the pain had lessened enough for me to listen to the voices around me, I'd heard about what had happened to me.

A vampire.

Could it be true? I'd been fascinated with the vampire myths for as long as I could remember, but I never expected any of it to exist in reality. If I wasn't dreaming this entire scenario though, it was truly the only explanation for what had happened to me.

I should have been repulsed or terrified or livid – I'm certain those would have been more appropriate emotions to have than relief, happiness and excitement. I'd never imagined an adventure as great as this one might exist. And it wasn't only an adventure, it was also Alice.

There was a part of me still arguing that this must be a dream. I still hadn't opened my eyes but I could feel her holding my hand. She'd talked to me for however long I was floating in that strange mid-consciousness and although I don't think I heard everything, I'd heard enough.

Alice had told me all about her family and explained why Bella had acted the way she did. She told me about her visions and how she'd seen me in them for a long time. Alice told me that she had been planning on visiting me at college soon.

Alice also told me she was sorry that she hadn't been able to stop Bella from hurting me, and she apologized for not being sorry I was stuck with them.

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't sorry either. I wanted to explain to her how even though we'd never had an in-depth conversation that somehow I knew she was mine and I was hers. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, apologize for not having the guts to claim her sooner, and feel like I belonged.

Alice had told me all about her family, and I wanted to meet them…to be apart of them. I wanted to tell Bella that I didn't hate her. In fact, I wanted to hug her and thank her. I wanted to hunt. I wanted to explore the world with the enhanced senses that Alice had explained to me.

But I didn't want to open my eyes and learn that it had all been a dream.

I was completely awake now though, and there were things happening that told me it couldn't have been a dream or make-believe. The first clue had been how I could think about everything at once. It had been only a few seconds since I'd awaken and I'd been thinking through so many things. _That_ was certainly not normal.

There were also the sounds and smells around me – I could distinguish so many. And of course, I felt different. I felt healthy and strong. I felt whole.

'That's enough!' I told myself, and I was certain I heard a faint chuckle. It made me tense before I remembered Alice telling me that when I woke up I'd be safe even if my instincts were telling me otherwise. She said I'd have a family.

The other clue that I wasn't dreaming is what finally convinced me to open my eyes; I could still feel her holding my hand.

I blinked several times trying to become accustomed to the new sensations that came with my new senses. I had also noticed that my throat was burning. Alice had explained so I knew what this meant, but before I could consider it further, a warm hand squeezed mine. I turned my head to find myself staring into the most beautiful topaz eyes I'd ever seen.

I sighed in complete joy, "You're really here."

* * *

**JPOV**

Yes, even though Alice had seen everything going as smoothly as imaginable, I'd still worried.

I was relieved now that everything had gone exactly the way Alice said it would. I'd never seen her so happy, or so smug.

When Adam opened his eyes he and Alice had spent a few minutes lost in their own bubble. There was only one moment when he tensed and that was when he'd noticed me. I wasn't surprised by this and remained calm when he crouched in front of Alice, protecting her from the scarred stranger in front of him.

Alice talked him down quite easily though, reminding him of who I was and that he'd seen me many times at school the year before. He relaxed quickly and even apologized to me for jumping to conclusions. I explained to him that he should listen to his instincts but that he was safe with us.

The relief flowing through Bella paled in comparison to my own. She'd not only been worried about how Adam would be as a newborn, but more critically, how he would react to what she'd done to him.

And how did he react? Adam hugged her. He freaking _hugged_ her.

Bella had been shocked and didn't hug him back. Adam took a step away from her and had kindly explained that he wasn't mad at her and wouldn't hold a grudge. It took him some time to convince Bella that he was happy, but he succeeded eventually. After that she hugged him back.

Adam spent a few minutes talking to Carlisle after he was introduced and I watched as he met each of my family members. Alice had told me all along, but I was still stunned at how controlled he was. Carlisle was too. He kept looking at me with wide eyes and all I could do was shrug.

If Bella had the gifts he thought she did, I suppose that might explain why he was so adapted already. Maybe if everyone could go through the change with venom from a Healer and no excruciating pain to send them into a panicked frenzy, more vampires would be this controlled.

Tame or not, Adam was thirsty and eventually he grew too uncomfortable to ignore it. I didn't say anything to him about it, but I was feeling that he was already very excited to hunt. I could sense his bloodlust but it was more adventurous than crazed.

With everything going so well, most of the family decided to join Alice and Adam on their hunt. Alice had never cared for a newborn before, so while they were going to allow her to take the lead they would be there for support. She made sure that everyone understood that she wanted some private time with Adam after they'd finished hunting.

I could feel the awe and elation coming from Adam long after they disappeared into the trees.

Bella and I were still standing on the porch, and I was relieved to finally feel some peace coming from her. I ran my thumb over the back of her hand and when she looked up at me I asked, "Are you ready? I thought we could go to our room and just be together while we have the chance."

Peter and Charlotte hadn't gone hunting, but they'd gone off for some private time of their own. I was looking forward to having Bella to myself for awhile.

Bella nodded and smiled when I anxiously pulled her inside. I led her through the house to our room, and sighed happily when we were finally wrapped around each other on our bed.

"Darlin, I found something that I think you'll enjoy."

Bella pulled back from me just far enough to look up into my eyes, and I could feel that she was just as content to be wrapped up together as I was. She was also curious.

"What did you find?" She asked, with a glint in her beautiful, crimson eyes.

I started to untangle myself from her arms, but she only held onto me tighter. I watched as her bottom lip curled into a pronounced pout, "Where are you going? I'm comfortable."

I squeezed her to me again and kissed her forehead, "I know, but I want to show you what I found. I'll come right back here as soon as I grab them."

Bella's pout turned into a small smile, "Promise?"

"Of course I promise."

I went to grab the gift bags and returned to Bella's side quickly, "See, you didn't even have time to miss me."

"Ha," She rolled her eyes and then focused on the bags, "What're those?"

"A lot was happening so I'm not surprised you don't remember yet. These were the gifts we were going to exchange with each other on Christmas. We got sidetracked and then with everything happening after that we never got around to opening them."

"Oh! I remember now!" She was excited, and I was happy that it was giving her something to look forward to.

"Should we open them at the same time?"

Bella nodded and we each took the bag that had our name on it. Our eyes met, and with matching smiles we dug in simultaneously.

The emotion from both of us in that moment was confusion, and it took a few glances for us to make sure that we hadn't just opened the wrong gift.

"They're the same thing!" Bella laughed and I couldn't help but join in. However, my laughter came to an abrupt halt when I realized what was in my hands.

I went to ask, "How did you do this?" But we ended up saying it at the same time. As much as I wanted to open mine, I turned to Bella and pulled her closer to me.

"The girls helped me get some of your pictures when they were looking for the other items they gave you for Christmas. I went through and selected the ones I thought you'd like to keep and arranged them in the book."

Bella leaned into me and started to turn the pages of her picture album. I had put them in the book chronologically, so the first few pages showed a pink cheeked, baby Isabella in her parent's arms. The pictures moved through her infancy, early childhood, time spent in Arizona with Renee and in Forks with Charlie as she was growing up.

There were pictures from different holidays, of her friends in primary school, and even a few pages of her first two years with Peter and Charlotte. The last pages were all pictures that had been taken since she'd met me, and included all of the Cullens.

Bella was running her fingers lovingly over the covered pictures, and she was feeling nostalgic. She turned her face up to mine and kissed me softly before whispering, "Thank you so much, Jasper".

I hugged her tightly, wishing for the millionth time that there was a way to absorb her into my own body just so we could be closer still. I settled for kissing her forehead, "You're welcome. I only wish I could have found more of them for you."

Bella shook her head, "No, this is perfect", she insisted before going back to her pictures. It was in that next moment that I felt her guilt.

"Now what's that for, sweetheart? You know everything turned out with AJ - Both he and Alice and happier than they've ever been. Why are you feeling so guilty?"

She sighed, "I'll always feel guilty for what I did to AJ, no matter how many times he tells me not to. But that isn't what I was thinking about."

"Go on, Darlin. Talk to me."

She looked at the pictures quietly again before answering, "Why is it that I can remember so much of my human life? It's like there's more returning to me everyday, and looking at these pictures is bringing even more back. I can see so much of my life, things I didn't even remember whenI was _still_ human, but everyone else can't. I know how sad it makes most of them, including you, not to be able to remember your family better."

I hesitated before replying because this was something that I had thought about a lot, and had even talked to Carlisle about it.

"It's just the luck of the draw, Bella. There's no rhyme or reason to vampire conversion, and though you remember more clearly than most, some remember more than others. It certainly isn't anything to feel badly about. And don't forget that it seems Adam also remembers quite a bit, though not as clearly as you do." _At least not yet, _I mentally.

I could feel that Bella wasn't happy with my response and that she would continue to feel badly about her increased memories. I was going to say more when her attention turned to the book I held in my lap.

"Maybe the gift I got you will help." She was hopeful, but also cautious.

By now, even though I hadn't looked at the gift, I had a pretty good idea of what it was and I was anxious to see if I was correct.

I was correct, and as I turned the first page of the album all of my breath whooshed out of me. I was stunned, happy, sad and frustrated all at the same time, but it was a wonderful gift.

Bella had done the same thing I had done. "Where did you find all of these, Bella? They're wonderful." And though I knew the faded, black and white pictures were of me and my family, they weren't familiar.

She was feeling shy, "Well, most of them were in the boxes you saved from your parent's attic. From the look of some of that stuff, you'd never actually opened most of them. Alice and Charlotte helped me with the rest."

There were pictures of a boy I knew was me, with a smaller boy; some in an orchard of some kind, others by the water or on a front porch. There were also pictures of a family of four, and again, though I knew this was my family I just couldn't pull the memories out of the cobwebs.

As I turned the pages I came to pictures of me in a uniform, and while these were more familiar to me, I still couldn't remember any specifics other than the days immediately before I was changed by Maria.

It was like when people are trying to remember a word and they'll say, 'It's on the tip of my tongue". Well, I felt like the memories were just on the tip of my brain, but nonetheless, completely out of my reach.

I didn't want Bella to feel badly, but I couldn't help uttering, "Oh I wish I could remember them. Just one or two clear memories would be wonderful. Memories that I'm certain of, and not just things I've made up in my mind and declared them fact."

I was running my finger over the strangers' faces, similar to the way Bella had done, and I was trying to keep my despair at bay. My mate had been through enough in the last few weeks and she didn't need to think I was unhappy with where I'd ended up.

Before I could speak though, Bella beat me to it, "Jasper I'm so sorry. I don't think the gift was a mistake, but I knew there was a part of it that would make you sad and I put it together for you anyway. I guess I was just hoping that having some of those pictures and…or seeing some of the faces would…Oh, I don't know. I'm sorry thou-"

I stopped her before she could continue, "Stop it, sugar. It's a wonderful gift and I'm very grateful that you put the love and effort into putting it together for me. I completely understand why you gave it to me, and I wouldn't give it up for anything. I suppose I'm just a bit disappointed with how distant my memories have become. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't like your gift. I love it; you'll just have to be patient with me as I look through it."

Bella reached up and brushed my hair away from my forehead before cupping her hand around my cheek. I leaned into her, taking all the comfort I could in this mixed up moment.

"Perhaps once you've gone through the pictures a few times it will become more enjoyable and less painful to look at them. Maybe you'll even remember a few things."

"Perhaps," I answered without much conviction. I glanced down at the album and my eyes landed on a picture of me and who I guessed was my brother, though I couldn't remember his name or even be certain I had a brother. The other boy was me, and though I was sure of this it was like a dream looking at him.

The two boys were standing in front of a cornfield, each with a stick in their hands. They both wore wide smiles and I wondered if they had been laughing. Even with the worn photo, it was easy to see that their overalls were full of holes and covered in dirt; neither of them wore shirts. I would guess that the boy who was me was probably around 10 and the younger one was about 8.

I sighed and Bella could feel the sadness radiating from me. I thought I'd gotten used to not remembering my past, but apparently I hadn't.

Bella scooted over until she was able to lean her head against my shoulder, "Didn't work?" She sounded as dejected as I felt and I instantly regretted not putting on a better show for her. I didn't want her to think I didn't like her gift.

I looked down at her and shook my head slowly, forcing a smile, "Not yet. I mean, I know which one I am, but that's as much as I've got. I don't remember that it's me though, I only know because it's obvious from looking at the kid." My forced smile didn't fool her and I knew it was silly to even try.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. It seems so unfair."

I was studying the picture, wishing with all I had that I could remember just one small detail about that day…my Brother's name. I'd love to remember all of it, but if I could remember his name it would feel more real. Or maybe even my mother's name. No, I stopped that thought immediately. It was too much to hope for and far too painful knowing it wouldn't happen.

Bella shifted her position and sat up on her knees. I was still looking at the picture but closed my eyes when she placed the sweetest kiss on my temple. My lips twitched up into a smile as I felt the love pouring off of her; it was a small smile, but it was real this time.

I could still feel where Bella's lips had been on my skin; it almost seemed to tingle. I sighed again without as much sorrow and open my eyes. What I saw made me gasp and I almost dropped the picture album.

My eyes grew wide as I watched the boys turn to each other, finally released from posing for the picture. Their grins grew and the older one, me, challenged, "Race ya!"

I could _hear_ them. The boys turned and started racing through the rows of corn; I could feel the heat of a Texas summer, smell the clean air and see it as if I was really there.

"Awww, Jasper wait up! You're going too fast!"

I watched the boy version of me look back over his shoulder and laugh, "Say that I win and I'll slow down."

"Awww…"

"Say it, Jesse!" The boy 'me' giggled and with that carefree sound, I remembered everything about that moment in my history.

It was July and my brother, _Jesse_, and I had gotten up extra early to get all of our chores done so we could play and enjoy the holiday.

I was feeling overwhelmed but I couldn't look away from the moving picture. I didn't really even see the picture anymore; it was as if I was living it again.

Jesse was still chasing me and unsuccessfully trying to catch me. He panted, "Okay, I give Jasper. You win."

I whooped triumphantly but then slowed down so Jesse could run next to me, "Hey Jess, you wanna go swimmin'?"

He nodded excitedly and I turned back toward the house, cupped my hand around my mouth and yelled, "Pa, we're goin' swimmin'."

I thought I might cry when I heard the deep, rich voice of my father, _Henry_, calling back to the boy I used to be, "Wait for your cousins, Son, and be back before supper."

That's right! My cousins, Billy and Grace had been there that day to celebrate the birth of my baby sister…_Abigail_. Aunt Rebecca had brought her camera with her and kept making Jesse and I pose for pictures.

I watched as the picture swirled and settled again on the two boys grinning in front of the cornfield, holding their sticks.

I blinked and tried to convince myself of what had just happened. I know I didn't imagine it, because I remember that day perfectly. Everything that had been somehow related to that picture was now crystal clear in my mind.

"Jasper?" I jumped at Bella's soft, concerned voice, "Will you be okay, Jazz? I wish there was something I could do to help."

I turned and looked at her, my eyes still wide before pulling her into a fierce hug. When Bella pulled back she was feeling startled, "What's wrong?"

"What did you do, Darlin? That had to have been you. It was amazing, Bella." I felt more like my 10 year old self as I babbled on and on to her.

"Whoa, Jasper…what are you talking about? Do? I didn't do anything."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Did you see what happened?"

She shook her head, still confused and said, "It was only 2 or 3 seconds without us talking. What happened?"

"I don't know how long it was for me but…" I quickly explained exactly what I'd seen and her eyes grew wide to match mine.

"And now you remember?"

I grinned, "I do. I can remember everything that happened around that picture being taken. I…" I frowned slightly trying to force the memory but it wasn't working, "I still can't remember my mother's name or any other details, but the things I told you about are back. It was like watching it on T.V."

We stared at each other for a moment and the excitement in the air was electrifying. _I had to try it again_.

"Do you think you can do it again, Bella?"

She opened her mouth but shut it once more. When she tried again she was dazed, "I don't know what I did in the first place though. All I did was kiss you. I wanted…"

"That's it! Bella, you kissed my temple and it felt so good I closed my eyes. It was like I could feel your lips tingling on my skin even after you pulled back from me. When I opened my eyes and looked at the picture it was moving and changing." I was almost frantic with the need to remember more, "Try it again, please Bella."

She hesitated, "But what if I can't do it again? You'll be so disappointed Jasper."

I smiled, "Sweetheart, I remember more from seeing the details around that one picture than I have for more than 100 years. If it never happens again I'll still be forever grateful for what you just gave me, even if you didn't realize you were doing it."

Bella reluctantly agreed and I reached down to turn the page of the album. This picture was of me sitting at the counter in a kitchen with a big bowl in front of me. I was about 5 and there was an elderly woman I didn't recognize standing at a large oven.

"I want to use this one. Okay Bella, just do what you did before."

I waited as she leaned forward and as soon as her lips touched my temple I closed my eyes and tried to only concentrate on the love I could feel from her kiss. I'd never regret any of this, even if it didn't work again.

I slowly opened my eyes, almost afraid to look. When I gathered the courage to peek at the picture, I almost dropped the damn album again.

"Jasper, you're going to ruin your supper, Sugar." The 5 year old 'me' looked down in the bowl to see a bit of leftover icing. There was a cake on the counter. I dipped my finger into the icing and greedily sucked it into my mouth. I could _taste _it! It was amazing; sweet and chocolaty and _oh so good_.

In that instant the memories rushed over me. The woman was my grandmother and that day had been my 5th Birthday. I got to help make the cake and when I looked down at my clothes I realized I was covered in flour.

I giggled and my Granny Mable turned around and smiled at me, "Seriously Jasper don't eat any more of the icing. I don't think little boys are free from getting stomach aches just because it's their birthday."

I jumped up from the counter and ran as quickly as I could to fling my arms around my Granny. She smelled like cinnamon and as her arms wrapped around me and pulled me against her bosom I inhaled deeply.

"Jasper," A soft, melodic voice called my name but it wasn't Granny, "You're going to get flour all over your grandmother, Sweetheart." I turned in Granny's arms and sitting at the table, not more than 10 feet away from me and stitching a pair of my father's socks, was _my_ _mother. _

The 5 year old Jasper just grinned and ran around the kitchen, hyper from the sugary icing. However, the Jasper that was a soldier, a vampire and more than 150 years old couldn't suppress a quiet, but heartfelt sob.

My Mother, _Sarah Ann_e, stopped the 5 year old Jasper's running with a patient hand and gently brushed flour off of his face. Again the boy wrapped his arms as far as they would go around the woman and inhaled.

Her scent could only be described as 'Mom'.

* * *

**I was going to break this up but thought I owed you a long chapter. However that means we've almost come to the end of Delivered. There will be one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. I also still need to finish the Jasper's POV of their 'first time' together, but other than that this is almost the end of the road.**

**I've had some ideas for a sequel but I haven't decided if I'm going to write it or not. **

**I wanted to give a huge THANK YOU to my consistent and very loyal readers. Your reviews encouraged and inspired me and I appreciate your patience over the last few months so much.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would love to hear your comments. **

**-Jules**


End file.
